Végéta et Bulma - Leur histoire
by Gitane
Summary: Voici comment j'imagine la relation qui lie Végéta et sa Bulma. Lemon à certains endroits.
1. Chapter 1

Voici comment j'imagine l'histoire d'amour entre ces deux personnages de DBZ. Attention, le premier chapitre est chaud (pour adultes avertis!) La suite suivra bientôt!

Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 1 - L'erreur

Ce soir là, Bulma entra chez elle en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il était tard dans la nuit et elle ne voulait pas réveiller ses parents qui dormaient au rez-de-chaussée. Elle poussa la porte délicatement et retira ses talons hauts, sans trop d'élégance car elle avait bu plusieurs verres de trop. Elle étira son bras vers la gauche pour allumer la lumière du hall d'entrée et son regard se porta immédiatement sur un petit bout de papier posé près de la porte.

''Ton père et moi sommes partis chez ta tante pour la fin de semaine, de retour dimanche soir. Bisoux, maman. ''

Bulma lâcha un soupir; elle allait être seule pendant deux jours entiers. Elle comptait sur la présence de sa mère pour l'appuyer dans la décision qu'elle avait prise. Plus tôt dans la journée, elle s'était rendue à l'appartement de Yamcha pour lui annoncer qu'elle voulait officiellement mettre un terme à leur relation. Non seulement elle l'avait surpris avec une autre le mois dernier, mais elle sentait aussi que ses sentiments s'étaient estompés depuis leur dernière année de fréquentation. Ils ne se voyaient pratiquement plus, car elle trouvait toujours des raisons pour l'éviter lorsqu'il lui proposait de sortir ou de passer la voir. De plus, ils n'avaient pas couchés ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines et Bulma n'avait ressentit aucune envie de ce côté depuis qu'elle savait qu'il était allé voir ailleurs.

Cependant, ils étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs années et une complicité s'était formée entre eux. En prenant cette décision, elle savait qu'elle perdait non seulement un amoureux, mais aussi un bon ami. En se rendant chez lui, elle avait senti qu'un noeud s'était progressivement formé dans son estomac. Yamcha avait mal réagit au début, tentant de la raisonner en la rassurant et en lui rappelant qu'elle était la seule qu'il aimait. Mais il n'avait pas tardé de comprendre que la décision de sa compagne était définitive. Cette fois-ci, c'était pour de bon.

En sortant de chez Yamcha, Bulma avait ressentit une grande tristesse l'envahir et avait eu envie de sortir pour se changer les idées. Elle avait appelé trois de ses bonnes amies et elles étaient sorties dans un bar branché de la ville. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, la jeune femme avait enfilé plusieurs cocktails en peu de temps, tantôt offerts par ses amies, tantôt par des hommes qui tentaient de l'approcher. Malgré les encouragements de ses amies à accepter les avances d'un homme qui semblait très intéressant, elle ne s'était pas sentie encline à flirter ce soir là.

La voilà maintenant dans le hall d'entrée, seule, célibataire, dans sa jolie robe d'été blanche à lire le petit mot laissé par sa mère. La maison lui parut tout à coup beaucoup plus vide qu'à l'habitude.

Une petite créature noire s'approcha d'elle dans la pénombre. Le chat de son père l'accueillait rarement lorsqu'elle rentrait. Il préférait rester accroché à l'épaule de son maître ou paresser dans un coin de la maison.

\- Tu as faim toi, dit Bulma en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger. Elle nourrit le chat qui se mit immédiatement à s'empiffrer tout en ronronnant. C'est à cet instant que la lumière allumée dans la cuisine attira son attention.

Végéta. Cela faisait près de un an qu'il vivait chez elle et bien que sa présence était principalement désagréable, elle s'y était habitué.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. 23h35. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu beaucoup de contact avec lui dans la dernière année, elle savait que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rester éveillé aussi tard. Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment porté beaucoup d'attention et l'avait invité à loger chez elle simplement parce qu'il se retrouvait seul sans avoir nulle part où aller. Depuis, il vivait sous son toit et si on n'avait pas trop de contact avec lui, il était relativement effacé. Il n'avait pas manifesté l'intérêt de créer des liens avec personne de toute façon. Au départ, elle avait regretté d'avoir invité chez elle la personne responsable de la mort de son petit ami. Mais quelque part, elle avait senti que Végéta n'était pas aussi froid et insensible qu'il voulait le laisser paraître. Il avait vécu une bonne partie de sa vie sous l'emprise de Freeza et avait perdu tous les siens. Bulma était l'une des seule personne, mit à part peut être Goku, qui pensait que cela pouvait être à l'origine de son attitude et qu'un peu d'hospitalité ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Cette réflexion, elle savait que plusieurs personnes de son entourage ne la partageait pas, y compris Yamcha.

En pensant à lui, elle sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux. C'était fini. Pour de bon. Jamais ils ne s'embrasseraient de nouveau, jamais ils ne se diraient des mots doux à l'oreille et plus jamais ils ne passeraient de nuit ensemble.

''Allez, assez la nostalgie'' pensa-t-elle. ''C'est un pauvre type qui t'a brisé le coeur de nombreuses fois de toute façon!''

Elle décida qu'elle avait envie d'un bon café. Bulma savait que malgré son taux d'alcoolémie relativement élevé, elle aurait beaucoup de mal à dormir cette nuit à cause de sa rupture.

''À quoi bon se priver d'un bon café alors''.

De plus, bien que la compagnie de Végéta n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable, elle ne serait pas seule. Bulma arriva donc dans la cuisine en titubant légèrement.

\- Bonsoir, dit-elle.

Pas de réponse. Elle s'approcha de la machine à café et entreprit de préparer le délicieux liquide.

\- Habituellement, tu es couché à cette heure. Quelque chose ne vas pas? demanda Bulma en tournant le dos à Végéta.

Toujours pas de réponse. Bulma n'y prêtait aucune attention, elle était habituée à cette attitude hautaine et désintéressée de la part du Saiyen.

Tout en fixant le jardin plongé dans la noirceur par la fenêtre, elle attendit que son café soit prêt avant de s'installer au comptoir. Végéta était assis sur un tabouret et engloutissait une énorme part de tarte aux fraises. Bulma nota qu'il ne portait pas de chandail et son regard s'attarda brièvement sur son torse musclé et raide, marqué d'énormes cicatrices. Par chance, celui-ci était beaucoup trop absorbé par ce qu'il mangeait et ne remarqua pas les yeux de Bulma posés sur lui. Cela lui aurait certainement valu une de ses habituelles piques cinglantes teinté d'arrogance.

Bulma commençait à siroter son café lorsqu'il leva brusquement la tête pour la regarder.

\- Je croyais que tu allais passer la nuit chez ce minable. Pas de chance, je serai obligé d'oublier ma soirée tranquille, lança Végéta à Bulma sur un ton accusateur.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et soutint son regard. Au mot ''minable'', son coeur fut déchiré en deux. Pendant un instant, elle s'imagina lui lancer son café brûlant au visage, mais elle se retint. À la place, une grosse boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle dû baisser les yeux vers le sol pour éviter qu'il ne voit les larmes inonder ses yeux. Elle prit une gorgée qui lui brûla la gorge, délogeant au passage la boule qui s'y trouvait. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'ils avaient fraîchement rompu.

\- Je l'ai quitté, finit par dire Bulma. Végéta la regardait toujours, cette fois-ci avec un regard légèrement interrogateur.

\- C'est bien, finit-il par dire.

Bulma le fixa avec surprise. En général, sa relation avec le Saiyen était assez conflictuelle. Ce dernier passait la majeure partie de son temps à s'entraîner, à manger et dormir. Les interactions qu'il avait avec elle et sa famille étaient les seules relations sociales qu'il entretenait. Même s'il avait prit l'habitude de leur montrer un respect contenu puisqu'ils l'hébergeait et le nourrissait plus que convenablement, Végéta ne se gênait pas pour leur rappeler leur infériorité et leur médiocrité. Cela ne manquait pas de mettre la jeune femme en colère. C'est pourquoi la plupart du temps, elle l'évitait le plus possible. Elle s'était simplement habituée à sa présence, mais jamais elle n'avait eu ce genre de réponse de sa part.

-Et pourquoi donc?, continua-t-elle.

\- Il est tellement faible. Pas fiable pour un sous et infidèle en plus, se contenta-il de répondre sèchement avant de s'attaquer à nouveau à sa pointe de tarte.

\- Comment sais-tu cela?

\- C'était évident, répondit Végéta avec un sourire moqueur. Depuis que je vis ici, j'ai pu sentir l'odeur d'une bonne dizaine de femmes différentes à part la tienne.

Bulma sa figea. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ainsi, Yamcha ne l'avait pas trompé qu'une seule fois. Quel abruti! Maintenant, elle bouillonnait de rage. Sans réfléchir elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cafétière.

\- Tu veux un café?

\- Un café?

Bulma se tourna vers Végéta qui montrait qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui offrait. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et oublia un instant sa colère.

Il est vrai qu'au moment du petit déjeuner, Végéta était dans la chambre de gravité depuis longtemps. En fait, elle ne se rappelais pas avoir partagé de petit déjeuner en sa compagnie.

\- Depuis le temps qui tu vis dans cette maison et on ne t'a jamais offert de café?!

Le Saiyen n'eut aucune réaction. Elle prit une tasse et versa le liquide chaud avant de la poser devant lui.

\- Tu vas voir, c'est une des meilleures choses que cette planète puisse t'offrir, dit-elle fièrement.

Il prit la tasse dans ses mains robustes et la porta à ses lèvres. Bulma ne manqua pas de remarquer comment ses biceps roulaient magnifiquement lorsqu'il bougeait ses bras.

''Non mais, j'ai vraiment trop bu moi ce soir'', se dit-elle.

Végéta bu d'une traite son café et se leva brusquement avant de déclarer d'une voix dure:

\- Dégoûtant!

Frustré, il sortit de la cuisine et monta les escaliers avant de gagner sa chambre.

Bulma, qui sirotait toujours le sien, ne put se retenir de rire un peu.

De nouveau seule, assise au comptoir de la cuisine, Bulma replongea dans ses pensées. Elle se souvenait avoir passé de nombreux beaux moments avec Yamcha autour d'un bon café comme celui-ci. Elle se mit à pleurer tranquillement. Comment avait-il pu lui être infidèle à ce point? Elle croyait que cela n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois, mais Végéta lui affirmait que son odorat de Saiyen avait détecté plusieurs odeurs différentes, pas seulement une. La colère monta en elle. Elle était certaine qu'il ne lui avait pas menti. Il n'était pas du type menteur et de plus, il ne manquait habituellement pas les occasions de se moquer ou de passer des commentaires blessants.

Bulma sa leva et se dirigea vers le cellier. Elle avait envie de boire et d'oublier cette mauvaise journée. Elle dénicha une bouteille de brandy et une autre de vodka à peine entamée. Elle versa le brandy en quantité plus que nécessaire dans son café et sortit un shooter qu'elle remplit de vodka. Elle cala le shooter qui lui brûla la gorge de nouveau, mais cette fois, la sensation fut plus agréable, plus envoûtante. Elle bu le contenu de sa tasse rapidement et s'en servit une deuxième avant de s'installer devant l'une des revues scientifiques de son père, avec la ferme intention d'oublier ce minable, comme le disait si bien Végéta.

Vers minuit trente, elle venait de terminer son deuxième café alcoolisé et un second shooter lorsqu'elle entendit des pas descendre les escaliers. Végéta fit son apparition dans la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Je n'arrive pas à fermer l'oeil, dit-il d'un ton accusateur. Il avait prit la peine de revêtir d'un chandail noir.

Bulma pouffa de rire.

\- Pourquoi ris-tu?, s'emporta-t-il. Arrête de te moquer de moi, ferme-la!

Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le rire de Bulma, qui avait de nouveau la bouteille de vodka à la main.

\- Le café, Végéta. Le café, se contenta-t-elle de répondre entre deux rires. Nous le consommons pour avoir plus d'énergie. En général, on le boit le matin, lentement. On dé-gus-te, mais ça ne doit pas faire partie de ton vocabulaire hein? C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas dormir. Ne t'inquiète pas, l'effet se dissipe après une heure ou deux.

\- Une heure ou deux?!

Il la regarda avec sérieux. Il était furieux.

\- Allez, viens t'asseoir. Calme toi ce n'est pas plus grave que ça.

\- Pas plus grave? Si je ne dors pas assez, je ne serai pas en forme demain matin pour m'entraîner!

\- Allons, tu planifiais passer une soirée tranquille en pensant que tu allais être seul. De plus, nous sommes vendredi soir et il n'est pas si tard.

Mais le Saiyen n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva avec toute la grâce que ses nombreuses consommations lui permettaient de le faire et se dirigea à nouveau vers le cellier. Végéta remarqua qu'elle titubait légèrement. Il se rappelait avoir déjà vu son père et quelques uns de ses compagnons se déplacer de cette façon lorsqu'ils buvaient trop d'alcool, mais comme sa vie au sein de l'armée de Freeza ne lui permettait pas, il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment on se sentait lorsqu'on était saoul. Il regarda Bulma tanguer légèrement, pieds nu dans sa robe blanche en dentelle mettre la main sur une bouteille qui contenait un liquide jaune clair.

\- Tu as déjà goûté au scotch?, lui demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, la fixant toujours avec cet air frustré et sérieux.

\- Bien, tu vas voir, c'est aussi l'une des meilleures choses que cette terre puisse t'offrir. Tu as de la chance, mon père est un amateur de ce type d'alcool. Celui-ci est l'un des meilleurs!

Elle se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et prit de la glace ainsi que deux parts de la tarte aux fraises, versa du liquide et déposa la glace dans un verre puis posa la tout sur le comptoir. Elle savait qu'elle gagnerait toujours contre Végéta s'il était question de son estomac.

Elle s'assit tranquillement au comptoir et entreprit de déguster sa part de tarte. Il n'en fallu pas plus au Saiyen pour s'installer sur le tabouret en face d'elle.

Bulma se servit de nouveau de la vodka et l'enfila rapidement. Végéta l'observait tranquillement. Il n'avait jamais vu de femme boire de l'alcool. Sur sa planète cette activité était réservée aux hommes puisque leur alcool avait un goût beaucoup trop fort pour qu'aucune femme ne s'y intéresse. En fait, peu de Saiyens s'intéressaient à ce goût, lui compris. En même temps, se dit-il, absolument tout ce qu'il avait goûté sur Terre avait toujours dépassé ses attentes. En matière de nourriture, les humains étaient maîtres.

Sur cette pensée, il imita Bulma et enfila lui aussi le contenu de son verre. Le goût dépassa ses espérances. Fort, mais à la fois onctueux avec un léger goût de fumée, le liquide réchauffa son corps en entier lorsqu'il passa dans sa gorge. Délicieux.

\- Ho là! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on boit du scotch!, s'écria Bulma.

\- Ah bon, dit-il en se resservant un verre, qu'il engloutit aussitôt.

\- Non mais! Tu es supposé le goûter, pas l'avaler tout rond! Tu sais combien coûte cette bouteille?!

\- Je m'en fiche, dit-il sans la regarder. Il pensait déjà au prochain verre. Tu avales bien ton verre tout rond toi, pourquoi pas moi!

\- Végéta, il y a des façons de consommer un produit. Le scotch goûte bon, tu dois profiter de son arôme, pas te soûler avec. La vodka c'est mauvais, tu dois la boire rapidement et la goûter le moins possible!

\- Donc tu veux être soûle. Pourquoi?

Bulma s'empourpra. '' Pour oublier se dit-elle''. Elle détourna le regard.

Végéta prit son shooter et le remplit à ras bord de vodka avant de le vider dans sa bouche. Il grimaça, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Bulma. Vu l'état dans lequel elle était, ce n'était pas difficile de la faire rire.

\- Pouah!, s'exclama Végéta. Je préfère le scotch.

Sur cette parole, il s'en servit un autre verre qu'il but immédiatement, avant d'en reprendre un autre.

\- Doucement avec ça, le prévint Bulma.

Elle était mal placée pour lui donner des conseils. Déjà, elle se servait à nouveau un verre de vodka. La soirée commençait à prendre une tournure plutôt inattendue. En effet, prendre un coup avec Végéta n'était pas du tout dans ses plans.

Le Saiyen prit bien soin d'éviter son conseil et se resservit. La bouteille se vidait dangereusement vite et Bulma se dit qu'elle devrait passer en acheter une nouvelle pour son père avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Le regard de la jeune femme commençait à s'embrouiller et la gêne partie, elle ne se priva pas de scruter l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Cet homme, ou plutôt ce Saiyen, qui vivait sous son toit depuis presque un an et dont elle ne connaissait pratiquement rien. Pourtant, elle le savait, Végéta avait un passé lourd et riche en information. Il venait littéralement d'une autre planète, avait voyagé sur beaucoup d'autres et détruit de nombreux peuples. Il était un prince, avait eu une famille et des serviteurs et il détenait une immense puissance. Maintenant, il était paisiblement assit dans sa cuisine à caler un énième verre de scotch sans quitter ses mains des yeux. Tout ce passé faisait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, un homme arrogant, hautain, froid et prétentieux. Bulma ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu autrement.

Mais ce soir, en le regardant devenir plus détendu sous l'effet de l'alcool, elle le trouva mystérieux. Elle ne connaissait rien de lui. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'en sa présence, la plupart des gens n'osaient pas le défier ou même croiser son regard dur. Il entretenait la peur et la soumission, mais il était aussi impressionnant et posé. Il y avait certainement des traits de sa personnalité qu'elle ne connaissait pas et elle fut curieuse de savoir qui se cachait derrière ce mur de pierre qu'il semblait vouloir entretenir à tout prix.

\- Tu regardes quoi comme ça?

La voix de Végéta la sortit de ses pensées. Sans vraiment réfléchir, (encore l'alcool) elle demanda:

\- Quel âge as tu?

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Où as tu appris à parler notre langue?

Pas de réponse.

\- Y avait-il de la musique sur ta planète? Comment c'était chez toi? Y avait-il des arbres? Faisait-il chaud l'été? Es-tu allé à l'école? Aviez-vous des rituels particuliers?

Végéta ne répondit à aucune des questions de Bulma, se contentant de fixer ses mains et de boire un nouveau verre de scotch. Son regard commençait aussi à s'embrouiller.

\- Allons, je suis curieuse. Je n'ai jamais vu autre chose que la Terre. Enfin, j'ai vu Namek aussi, mais considérant qu'elle était pratiquement en train d'exploser tout le temps que j'y suis allée, je n'ai pas vraiment pu en profiter, dit-elle en riant. Comment était les tiens? Avais-tu une famille? Je crois savoir que ton père s'appelait Végéta aussi. Et ta mère?

Sur ces paroles, Végéta leva les yeux et planta ses pupilles dans celles Bulma. Le prince avait l'air agacé et furieux. Sous un tel regard, la plupart des gens auraient baissé la tête, mais Bulma n'en fit rien. Il était tellement sérieux! La jeune femme montrait simplement un peu d'intérêt à son égard. Elle était habitué à Yamcha qui adorait qu'on lui pose des questions à son sujet ou qu'on le complimente. Avec cet homme devant elle, c'était tout le contraire; moins l'attention était tournée vers lui, mieux il se portait. C'était comme s'il ne voulait pas être découvert.

\- Ça ne te regarde absolument pas, cracha-t-il.

Elle garda ses yeux bleus à la hauteur des siens pendant un moment avant d'étouffer un rire.

\- La ferme!, fut la seule réponse de Végéta.

Devant cette attitude désagréable, Bulma se servit un dernier verre de vodka avant de se lever pour quitter la cuisine. Elle avait envie de bouger un peu. Mauvaise idée. À peine avait-elle mit le pied par terre qu'elle se sentit tanguer dangereusement et elle dû se rattraper sur le dossier de sa chaise pour ne pas tomber. Végéta la fixait toujours avec intensité, mais il lui sembla qu'il s'était calmé un peu.

Bulma reprit ses esprits et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers le salon, où elle alluma la chaîne stéréo. Elle eut envie de travailler sur son nouveau projet, une capsule à compartiments multiples qui pouvait contenir plus d'un objet à la fois. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son père pour y ramasser les plans qu'elle lui avait remit quelques jours plus tôt. Elle ne remarqua pas Végéta, appuyé sur le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui s'était levé lui aussi en titubant. Les idées un peu engourdies, il la regarda quitter le salon en dansant et chantant au rythme de la musique dans sa petite robe blanche.

En revenant au salon avec les plans, Bulma le vit assis dans le fauteuil. Il avait fermé la stéréo et allumé la télévision. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait assis à cet endroit.

\- Hé! J'avais envie d'écouter de la musique! Pourquoi as-tu éteint la stéréo?

Il ne lui prêta aucune attention et porta tranquillement son verre à ses lèvres.

\- Arrête de m'ignorer quand je te parle!, cria Bulma en rallumant la stéréo encore plus fort qu'auparavant.

\- Je déteste cette musique, dit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas compliqué, tu détestes absolument tout ici.

\- Non, j'aime bien ce scotch, dit-il en montant le son de la télévision.

Il commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

\- Tu sais, cela fait plus d'un an que nous t'hébergeons, tu pourrais commencer à penser à te montrer aimable et reconnaissant quelques fois.

\- Reconnaissant? Tu ne trouves pas que tu en demandes un peu trop? Je pourrais tous vous écraser en une fraction de seconde, je pourrais vous traiter comme les serviteurs que vous êtes. Je me montre déjà suffisamment accommodant je crois.

\- Nous t'offrons déjà tout le confort et les commodités dont tu as besoin, mon cher prince, dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique. Et tu pourrais nous écraser, mais tu ne le fais pas. Tu dois avoir une bonne raison hein?

Sur ce, elle lui tourna le dos, déploya ses plans sur le sol et s'assit en tailleur afin d'entreprendre la lecture de ce que son père avait noté. Après quelques minutes, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence. Le son de la musique mélangé à celui de la télévision l'empêchait de se concentrer. De plus, elle avait l'esprit beaucoup trop embrouillé pour comprendre les réflexions de son père. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et ferma les yeux, mais le sol ne tarda pas à se mettre à tourner sous elle.

Bulma rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Végéta, toujours assis sur la canapé, à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle observa longuement son visage, ses traits sérieux, son allure imposante et son regard concentré sur l'écran. Sa peau lisse et foncée malgré les mois d'hiver qui venaient de passer et plus particulièrement, ses muscles, gonflés et durs qui forçaient sous son chandail noir. ''Il est beau'' se dit Bulma.

\- Femme, arrête de me regarder.

''Beau et insupportable!'' rectifia-t-elle.

Furieuse, la jeune femme se leva péniblement et alla se planter devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, bloquant sa vue du téléviseur. Elle détestait quand il l'appelait comme ça. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur elle. Il avait terminé son verre et le déposa sur la table de salon devant lui.

\- Bulma!, s'écria-t-elle en vacillant légèrement. Je... Je m'appelle Bulma.

Elle-même, elle ne se trouvait pas très convaincante.

Le saiyen étira ses lèvres en un mince sourire. Il savait qu'elle détestait cela, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et puis, à ses yeux, c'est ce qu'elle était. Une femme sans utilité particulière, rien de plus.

Face à son petit sourire en coin, Bulma fulminait. Elle serra les dents et le fixa avec plus d'intensité encore. Quel être arrogant! En ce moment, elle le détestait d'être là et une mauvaise idée lui passa par tête; elle avait envie de le gifler. Une seconde fois dans la soirée, elle se retint de le provoquer.

Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, son regard dévia vers son cou et ses pectoraux. L'alcool et la rage qui l'animait lui avait donné chaud et une vague se propagea de la racine de ses cheveux au bout de ses orteils. Une très mauvais idée, encore pire que la précédente, lui passa par la tête. Cette fois, elle ne retint pas et l'alcool parla à sa place:

\- Tu veux savoir ce que cette planète à vraiment de mieux à t'offrir?

Végéta la regarda avec étonnement. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui réponde en l'insultant ou à ce qu'elle se fâche encore plus. Mais ce qu'elle fit le prit totalement au dépourvu.

Elle s'élança vers lui et en moins d'une seconde, elle le fixait avec ses yeux bleus à moins de 5 centimètres de son visage. Elle avait passé ses jambes de chaque côté des siennes et s'était installé à califourchon par dessus lui, les avants bras appuyés sur ses épaules. Bulma n'avait pas réfléchit, elle s'était surprise elle-même d'être aussi téméraire et de se retrouver aussi près de lui.

Celui-ci était figé, il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir devant ce soudain changement de comportement de la part de la jeune femme. Profitant de ce moment, Bulma ramena ses mains à l'arrière de sa robe et avant que Végéta ne comprenne ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle avait déjà réussi à défaire sa fermeture éclair jusqu'en bas. Les yeux toujours rivés dans les siens, elle entreprit de baisser lentement l'une des bretelles de sa petite robe.

Végéta comprit immédiatement et réagit le plus vite possible. D'une main, il l'arrêta et de l'autre, il la retourna sur le dos. Bulma se retrouvait maintenant coincée sous lui, les deux bras fermement maintenus derrière le dos par une de ses mains. Végéta avait placé son autre bras au niveau de ses épaules et sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler par le fait même.

\- À quoi tu joues?, lanca-t-il furieusement.

Bulma ne pouvait ni bouger, ni parler. Elle se contenta de garder son calme et de continuer à le défier du regard.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu, femme, pour me faire de telles avances?

Végéta avait rapproché son visage du sien et avait raffermit sa prise pour lui faire comprendre son mécontentement. Il ne lui faisait pas mal cependant. Bulma se contenta de pouffer de rire. L'alcool lui faisait vraiment perdre la tête ce soir.

Végéta avait la tête qui lui tournait et cette femme commençait à sérieusement l'énerver. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que les femmes lui fasse des avances de façon aussi explicite. La majorité d'entre elles avaient peur de lui et habituellement, s'il avait envie d'une femme, c'est lui qui choisissait qui, quand et où. Il lui était souvent arrivé de se faire offrir une femme, mais il avait rarement accepté. Rapidement, il tenta de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il en avait eu une à sa disposition. Il ne s'en rappelais pas. Cela devait faire très longtemps. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la soif de sexe que la plupart des êtres vivants manifestaient. De toute façon, jamais il n'avait tiré beaucoup de plaisir à coucher avec une femme et n'y voyant pas vraiment d'utilité, il ne s'y était adonné qu'à quelques reprises.

\- Femme vulgaire, se contenta-t-il de lâcher, sans toutefois desserrer son étreinte.

Bulma, encore une fois, se contenta de rire, faisant bouger son ventre contre celui de Végéta.

\- Arrête de rire de moi, ordonna-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Bulma ne manqua pas de remarquer que malgré ce qu'il voulait laisser paraître, il était sensible à ses avances. Elle cambra légèrement le dos afin de faire remonter sa poitrine vers lui. Ses jambes étaient libres et lentement, elle en remonta une le long de sa cuisse. Ces faibles mouvements firent davantage rougir Végéta, qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

''Oh mais il est gêné monsieur le prince'' pensa Bulma, ce qui la fit sourire encore plus.

Elle ne s'en serait jamais douté, mais voir son visage aux traits durs et masculins si près du sien la déstabilisa. Sans ajouter qu'il sentait étonnamment très bon. Son souffle dans ses cheveux et son corps dur comme le roc contre le sien fit battre son coeur très vite dans sa poitrine. Maintenant, elle avait horriblement envie qu'il la libère pour qu'elle puisse le toucher. Ou mieux encore, elle avait envie qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Elle lâcha un léger grognement qui résonna au fond de sa gorge.

C'est à ce moment que tout déboula.

Sans crier gare, Végéta la relâcha pour mieux la prendre autrement. Il maintenait toujours solidement ses mains derrière son dos et de l'autre il agrippa ses cheveux bleus pour tirer la tête de Bulma vers l'arrière. La position était très inconfortable, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait absolument rien faire face à la force du saiyen. Son cou et sa poitrine étaient maintenant à la disposition de ce dernier et il ne se priva pas d'y planter légèrement ses dents pour ensuite se mettre à y déposer ses lèvres sauvagement. Bulma, qui sentait la tension monter en elle, laissait échapper plusieurs gémissements et commençait à se tortiller de désir.

Pour une raison particulière, les pathétiques mouvements qu'elle faisait pour tenter de se libérer de cette position accentuait énormément le désir de Végéta. Ses yeux bleus, ses longs cheveux, sa peau blanche, son odeur, tout en elle l'attirait. Bien sur, dès leur première rencontre il avait noté qu'elle était particulièrement belle, mais il ne se doutait pas que c'était à ce point. En fait, il n'avait jamais ressentit un besoin aussi intense de posséder une femme. La robe blanche ne tenait plus en place, dévoilant davantage la poitrine de Bulma et comme la femme s'était délibérément offerte à lui, Végéta ne se priva pas de lui retirer.

Maintenant libérée de l'emprise des bras du saiyen, Bulma le laissa lui enlever ses vêtements avant de plonger ses mains dans ses épais cheveux noirs. Cependant, Végéta reprit rapidement le contrôle en l'attirant vers lui. Il ne cessait de la toucher et de l'embrasser avec fougue dans le cou. Bulma réussit à libérer l'une de ses mains, qu'elle porta au visage du prince pour qu'il lève la tête vers elle. Elle réussit tant bien que mal et lorsque leurs visages furent suffisamment rapprochés, elle tenta de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais Végéta ne la laissa pas faire. Il prit la mâchoire de Bulma dans sa main droite et exposa à nouveau son cou, qu'il se mit à dévorer avant de descendre progressivement.

Alors que tous deux, perdus l'un dans l'autre sous l'effet du scotch et de la vodka, étaient en train de s'étreindre sur le canapé, un éclair de lucidité traversa l'esprit de Bulma.

'' Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Il se passe quoi là? Yamcha! Tu viens tout juste de le jeter et tu es déjà en train de coucher avec un autre? Non mais!''

Elle se gifla intérieurement et s'apprêtait à mettre fin à cette folie lorsque la langue habile de Végéta attrapa le bout de son sein. Cette manoeuvre lui fit tourner la tête de plaisir et en gémissant, elle balaya ses résolutions. Bulma glissa ses mains maintenant libres sous le chandail de Végéta et le contact de sa peau chaude sur ses paumes ne fit qu'accentuer son désir de le sentir contre elle.

Son langage corporel devait être évident, car en une fraction de seconde Végéta la prit dans ses bras afin de se diriger vers la chambre de la jeune femme à l'étage supérieur. Bulma fut surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle il s'étaient déplacés puisque la seconde qui suivait, elle était étendue nue dans son lit devant Végéta qui était resté debout au pied du lit, complètement habillé. Pendant un instant, elle eu peur qu'il ne parte en la laissant là sans la soulager de cette tension dans le bas de son ventre, mais le regard du saiyen sur son corps ne trompait pas. Il la désirait. Beaucoup.

Le voyant immobile au pied du lit, légèrement hésitant, Bulma se mit à user de ses charmes. Couchée sur le dos, elle cambra de nouveau son dos et caressa ses seins avant de murmurer;

\- Prends-moi.

Végéta rougit légèrement mais fut facile à convaincre. Il retira son chandail, faisant rouler ses biceps et relever ses pectoraux de façon délicieuse sous sa peau. Il fit valser ses pantalons à travers la pièce avant d'aller la retrouver sur l'énorme lit. Bulma put enfin le sentir en entier sur son corps lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, l'écrasant sous son poids. Il était chaud et malgré ce que ses nombreuses cicatrices laissaient penser, sa peau était douce. Elle sentit ses abdominaux fermes appuyer contre son ventre et plus bas une tension dans ses caleçons qui laissait croire qu'elle n'allait pas être déçue. Pendant qu'elle lui caressait les épaules et qu'il dévorait de nouveau son cou et ses seins, un désir était maintenant bien installé dans le bas de son ventre et elle lui fit savoir qu'elle commençait à s'impatienter en relevant légèrement les fesses, ce qui accentua la pression sur leurs corps au niveau de leurs sexes. Végéta glissa ses mains sous les fesses de Bulma et les empoigna avec force pour maintenir cette pression encore plus intense.

\- Végéta... dit Bulma dans un gémissement.

Sans attendre, il se débarrassa enfin de son caleçon, lui écarta les jambes sans ménagement et entra en elle brusquement. En temps normal, cela lui aurait fait mal, mais ce soir, Bulma était tellement excitée qu'elle n'y prit que du plaisir. Son membre durci la remplissait parfaitement et les grognements qui s'échappèrent de la bouche de Végéta lui confirmèrent qu'ils étaient exactement sur la même longueur d'onde. Il entreprit de faire des va-et-vient constants, tantôt de façon douce et langoureuse, tantôt de façon brusque et presque animale.

Ils couchèrent ensemble pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, ne s'arrêtant que quelques minutes pour reprendre leur souffle avant de recommencer. L'esprit embrouillé par l'alcool, ils étaient complètement absorbés l'un envers l'autre et ce n'est que vers le milieu de la nuit que, après un magnifique orgasme, Bulma s'effondra de fatigue dans les bras de Végéta, mettant fin à leurs ébats.

Cette nuit là, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prévu, Bulma dormit comme un bébé.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite, plus froide pour nos personnages. Le prochain chapitre suivra d'ici peu et j'ai l'intention de légèrement réchauffer l'ambiance ;)

Merci pour les commentaires :)

Chapitre 2 - Mal de tête

Bulma fut réveillée par une terrible migraine. Les rideaux qui encadraient les énormes fenêtres de sa chambre n'étaient pas tirés, laissant les rayons du soleil frapper directement son visage. Après s'être motivée pendant quelques minutes, la jeune femme réussit à se lever pour aller les fermer. Sans plus attendre, elle regagna son lit avec la ferme intention de se rendormir. Sa chambre étant maintenant plongée dans l'obscurité, sa tête la faisait beaucoup moins souffrir.

''Beaucoup mieux'' se dit-elle en s'emmitouflant dans ses couvertures. La tête appuyée sur son oreiller de plumes, Bulma était sur le point de retrouver les bras de Morphée lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas revêtit de pyjama. Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se coucher nue. Elle possédait une grande quantité de tenues de nuit, toutes plus confortables les unes que les autres et elle prenait un grand plaisir à les porter le soir.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle revint à la réalité. Elle se retourna sur le dos et ouvrit grand les yeux pour fixer le plafond.

\- Oh mon dieu !

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sous les couvertures et confirma qu'elle était bel et bien nue. Ses incalculables oreillers, qui étaient habituellement placés à la tête de lit, étaient éparpillés par terre. En promenant son regard dans sa chambre, elle remarqua que sa table de chevet avait été renversée. La lampe qui était posée dessus gisait par terre, brisée en mille morceaux.

-Oh mon dieu, répéta-t-elle.

Cette fois, elle se retourna sur le ventre pour cacher son visage dans l'oreiller. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de coucher avec Végéta ? Elle pouvait à peine le supporter, lui et son caractère pompeux. Bien sûr, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, avec son armure, ses cheveux noirs de jais, sa carrure imposante malgré sa petite taille et son visage sérieux, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le trouver de son goût. Cependant, jamais elle n'avait ressenti le désir de flirter ou de bâtir une quelconque relation avec lui et encore moins lui faire une place dans son lit ! Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Que s'était-il passé ?

''L'alcool m'a probablement embrouillé les idées plus que je ne le pensais finalement'' se dit-elle.

En effet, sans se l'expliquer, Bulma se rappela l'avoir trouvé très attirant, beaucoup plus qu'à l'habitude. Elle se rappela aussi de son odeur lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras, une odeur qui lui avait fait perdre la tête et qui l'avait poussé à tenter de l'embrasser pour mieux le goûter. Elle se rappela aussi ses lèvres brûlantes dans son cou, ses mains robustes empoignant inlassablement ses seins et ses fesses, ses muscles raides qui s'étaient contractés lorsqu'il l'avait soulevé pour mieux la pénétrer, les grognements qu'il faisait lorsqu'elle lui avait griffé le dos...

''Ça suffit !'' se dit-elle. ''Tu ne vas te mettre à y repenser en plus !''

Elle tourna la tête du côté gauche. Malgré quelques moments un peu flous, elle se souvenait de tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle se rappelait vaguement l'avoir entendu sortir de sa chambre après qu'ils eurent fini. Il ne s'était pas attardé auprès d'elle et ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. C'était la première fois qu'elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même après avoir consommé et selon le mal de tête qui l'assaillait, elle avait nettement dépassé ses limites. C'était probablement son ivresse qui l'avait poussé à commettre une telle erreur de jugement. Maintenant, elle devrait en subir les conséquences.

Cette pensée lui rappela aussi pourquoi elle s'était mis à boire autant. Elle était triste d'avoir rompu avec Yamcha et après avoir quitté ses amies et retrouvé sa maison vide (ou presque...) elle s'était sentie énormément seule. En repensant à Yamcha, elle se sentit affreusement mal. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Ils étaient à peine sortis de leur relation qu'elle avait déjà couché avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Et pas avec n'importe qui! Avec Végéta, la personne que Yamcha détestait probablement le plus sur cette terre ! Seules les traînées faisaient ça !

''Non, non, calme-toi Bulma'' se dit-elle. ''Tu n'es plus avec lui, tu peux faire ce qui te chante maintenant. Ce n'est pas comme s'il t'avait été fidèle non plus...''

Bulma décida qu'il était temps de se lever. De toute façon, les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête l'empêcheraient probablement de dormir. Sans oublier qu'elle commençait à se sentir affreusement coupable.

Elle se dirigea vers sa commode, prit une paire de jeans et un joli chemisier rose et se dirigea vers sa salle de bains. Elle entreprit de se doucher rapidement et s'habilla avant de se coiffer. En regardant son reflet dans le miroir, elle sursauta.

Son cou était couvert de petites marques rouges qui témoignaient des endroits où Végéta avait posé ses lèvres avec plus d'avidité. En les voyant, Bulma replongea dans ses souvenirs et pouvait presque sentir la bouche du prince parcourir à nouveau son corps. Amèrement, elle dut admettre que la soirée qu'ils avaient passée n'avait pas été aussi désagréable qu'elle aurait pu se l'imaginer. En fait, en y repensant bien, ça avait été mémorable. Pendant plus de deux heures, ils s'étaient adonnés à une torride partie de jambes en l'air comme jamais Bulma n'en avait eu. Il avait réussi à la faire jouir plusieurs fois et à la fin, Bulma se rappela comment elle s'était sentie vidée de son énergie et parfaitement comblée. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle satisfaction avec Yamcha... Végéta était un très bon amant.

À cette pensée, Bulma rosit légèrement et sentit une sensation agréable monter dans son ventre. Bon sang ! Il fallait qu'elle se calme sinon, elle recommencerait à le désirer.

Bulma secoua la tête et entreprit de terminer sa coiffure avant de se maquiller légèrement. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Végéta était n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Il avait beau savoir comment s'y prendre avec une femme, il restait la personne la plus arrogante et la plus prétentieuse qu'elle connaissait. Il ne pensait qu'à lui et la seule chose qui l'importait était d'entretenir sa fierté en devenant plus fort que Goku. Il était très loin de ce qu'elle considérait être un petit ami potentiel. Coucher avec lui avait été une terrible erreur qui ne se reproduirait jamais. Il fallait qu'elle oublie ce qui s'était passé, faire comme si de rien n'était et avec un peu de chance, peut être que le scotch aurait effacé cet événement de la mémoire de Végéta.

Bulma se mit à fouiller dans un petit tiroir à la recherche d'un analgésique pour calmer son mal de tête. Comme elle n'en trouvait pas, elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine où sa mère en conservait toujours un contenant dans l'une des armoires.

Arrivée à l'entrée de la cuisine, elle se figea lorsqu'elle vit le Saiyen installé au comptoir. Il était dos à elle, penché sur une énorme assiette remplie de toasts qu'il dévorait avec toujours autant d'appétit. Il ne l'avait pas vu, mais Bulma savait qu'avec ses sens aiguisés, il l'avait probablement entendu arriver. Comme il avait l'habitude de se réveiller beaucoup plus tôt qu'elle pour s'entraîner, ils ne se croisaient jamais lors du petit-déjeuner. Tout en se demandant pourquoi il était là aussi tard, la jeune femme sentit un noeud se former dans son estomac ; elle ne s'attendait pas à devoir l'affronter aussi tôt.

''Allez Bulma, fais comme d'habitude, dis-lui bonjour et demande s'il a passé une belle nuit. Non ! Je ne dois pas lui demander ça, il pensera que je fais allusion à ce qui s'est passé. Je dois l'ignorer alors ? Non, il sentira que je suis mal à l'aise. Contrairement à lui, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire comme si les gens n'existaient pas'', pensa-t-elle.

Portant instinctivement sa main vers son cou pour cacher les marques rouges qui le couvraient, elle prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la cuisine en parlant d'une voix un peu trop aiguë :

-Bon matin !

Sans répondre ni lever les yeux vers elle, Végéta resta concentré sur ses toasts.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'armoire qui contenait les analgésiques. Elle sortit la bouteille, avala deux comprimés et en fourra deux autres dans la poche de son jean. Bulma continua son chemin vers sa meilleure amie : la cafetière. Ce matin-là, elle doubla la dose. En regardant le liquide s'écouler dans la carafe, elle cherchait quoi dire à l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle. Devait-elle lui en parler ou faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Se rappelait-il de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Avait-il remarqué à quel point Bulma l'avait désiré ? Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune femme et le silence qui s'éternisait lui paraissait devenir de plus en plus lourd. Bulma en était certaine, lui aussi sentait qu'un énorme malaise régnait dans la pièce et elle ne savait pas comment le désamorcer.

Elle décida qu'elle devait d'abord regarder son amant d'un soir pour tenter de tirer le plus d'informations possible avant de parler.

Elle se servit une tasse de café fumant et se retourna vers lui pour scruter son visage. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il la fixait déjà avec un air impassible, les deux mains fermées en un poing serré de chaque côté de son assiette vide. Il avait les yeux légèrement plissés, comme pour limiter la quantité de lumière qui entrait dans ses pupilles. Comme elle, un mal de tête l'assaillait probablement et la jeune femme comprit pourquoi il ne s'était pas levé à l'heure habituelle. Végéta avait lui aussi trop profité des bonnes choses de la vie et à en juger par le regard avec lequel il la fixait, il se souvenait de tout lui aussi.

Bulma soutint son regard et tenta de déchiffrer son expression, mais elle n'en menait pas large. En le regardant comme ça, une gêne inexplicable s'empara d'elle et elle se sentit rougir en repensant au corps nu de Végéta contre le sien. Sa première gorgée de café fut difficile à avaler.

Elle pensa qu'il était mieux qu'elle lui en parle. Elle devait lui dire que même si elle avait passé un bon moment avec lui, cela ne se reproduirait pas. Elle devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt sexuel ou affectif envers lui et que coucher ensemble avait été une erreur.

Bulma avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour parler lorsqu'elle remarqua les yeux noirs du Saiyen qui glissaient lentement vers son cou, attirés par les petites marques rouges qui s'étaient dessinées au cours de la nuit. En les voyants, Végéta serra les lèvres et afficha une mine dégoûtée. Les mots qui s'apprêtaient à émerger de sa bouche se noyèrent automatiquement. Bulma en était certaine maintenant ; il regrettait amèrement d'avoir couché avec elle. Elle le révulsait.

Le malaise de Bulma s'envola aussitôt et fut remplacé par de la colère. Comment osait-il être dégoûté parce qu'il avait couché avec elle ? Elle était l'une des plus belles femmes de cette planète et beaucoup d'hommes étaient prêts à se mettre à genoux devant elle pour un simple baiser de sa part. Si quelqu'un devait être dégoûté, c'était bien elle. Elle avait couché avec un extraterrestre, fou, psychopathe et prétentieux !

Elle fronça les sourcils et, sa tasse de café bien calé dans la main, sortit de la cuisine à grands pas. En passant à côté de Végéta, elle prit les deux comprimés d'analgésique dans sa poche et les lui lança. Il les attrapa au vol.

\- Pour ton mal de tête, dit sèchement Bulma en s'éloignant.

La jeune femme passa le reste de la journée dans le laboratoire de son père à travailler sur un de leurs nombreux projets. Elle voulait à tout prix oublier ce maudit Saiyen. La tâche se révéla beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle le croyait.*****

*****Bulma s'était éclipsée depuis un bon moment déjà et Végéta regardait toujours les comprimés qu'il avait déposés sur la table. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux ce matin, beaucoup plus tard qu'à l'habitude, il ne cessait de repasser les événements de la veille dans sa tête. Il était resté un bon moment couché dans ce lit tellement confortable afin de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Même s'il avait dormi d'une traite sans se faire réveiller par ses habituels cauchemars, il ne se sentait pas très en forme. Un terrible mal de tête l'obligeait à garder les yeux mi-clos et il se sentait très faible et étourdi. Mais le malaise physique qu'il ressentait, qu'il avait fini par associer à ses trop nombreux verres de scotch, n'était rien comparé au sentiment qui l'envahissait depuis qu'il avait constaté comment il s'était laissé emporter avec cette femme.

Ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir couché avec elle qui l'embêtait. Non ça, il l'acceptait. Satisfaire ses besoins charnels était tout à fait normal. Il l'avait fait à quelques reprises dans le passé avec des femelles de toutes sortes d'espèces différentes mises à la disposition des soldats de l'armée de Freeza. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts et étant l'un des guerriers favoris, il avait même le choix des plus intéressantes. Alors que son acolyte Nappa préférait les femelles à l'apparence un peu plus exotique, le prince était davantage attiré par des espèces plus conventionnelles, qui ressemblaient à la sienne. À ce niveau, il avait remarqué que les Terriens étaient particulièrement beaux et bien que moins musclés et dépourvus de queue de singe, leur morphologie ressemblait beaucoup à celle des Saiyens. De plus, ils présentaient une diversité génétique impressionnante. Contrairement aux individus de son espèce, qui avaient tous une chevelure très foncée, des yeux noirs et une peau mate, les humains avaient une apparence très changeante, allant des cheveux noirs à blonds et des yeux obscurs à bleus très pâles en passant même parfois par le vert. Si Freeza avait su que la Terre existait et qu'elle abritait des êtres aussi beaux et faibles, il en aurait profité pour en soumettre plusieurs afin de remplir ses rangs d'esclaves.

Quant à la Terrienne qui l'hébergeait et avec qui il avait passé la nuit, elle était très belle, la plus belle femelle que Végéta eut jamais vu. Si elle avait fait partie des choix dans le temps de ses services dans l'armée, il n'aurait pas hésité à demander qu'elle comble ses besoins sexuels. Elle aurait d'ailleurs été sa préférée.

Non, ce qui l'horripilait autant, c'était comment elle lui avait fait perdre la tête. En temps normal, il se contrôlait parfaitement de ce côté. Il se contentait d'écouter ses besoins et de se satisfaire le moment venu et comme il n'avait jamais vraiment eu un gros appétit sexuel, cela ne lui arrivait que rarement. Mais hier soir, elle avait fait naître en lui un appétit tout nouveau. Beaucoup plus fort qu'une simple attirance ; le désir. Un désir tellement intense qu'il avait oublié tout ce qui l'entourait à part elle.

En voyant sa peau blanche, douce et immaculée, ses yeux bleu clair, ses cheveux soyeux et en sentant son parfum si envoûtant, il s'était surpris à vouloir qu'elle le désire avec autant d'intensité que lui. En l'entendant gémir de plaisir lorsqu'il lui avait caressé les seins, il avait voulu qu'elle en ait encore plus. Il avait eu envie de la serrer fort dans ses bras pour la posséder en entier, pour qu'elle tire un maximum de plaisir sous son emprise. Il avait senti son coeur accélérer au même rythme que celui de la Terrienne lorsqu'il s'était allongé sur son corps.

Bien sûr, c'était elle qui avait donné le coup d'envoi. En l'approchant et en dévoilant sensuellement sa poitrine comme elle l'avait fait devant lui sur le canapé, elle lui avait envoyé un message clair auquel il n'avait su comment réagir au départ. Effectivement, il n'était pas habitué à ce que les femelles l'approchent de façon aussi téméraire et suggestive. Cependant, Végéta s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle lui faisait beaucoup d'effet et rapidement, il avait senti cette envie de la combler. Il se rappelait comment, une fois arrivés dans la chambre de la femme, il avait hésité à lui donner ce qu'elle voulait et il se rappelait aussi comment il n'avait pas pu lui résister lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé, ou plutôt ordonné de la prendre dans ses bras.

Tout cela était entièrement nouveau pour lui. Jamais il n'avait autant désiré quelque chose. Jamais il n'avait autant désiré donner du plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle l'avait mis à genoux devant elle. Elle l'avait rendu vulnérable. Tout ce désir lui avait fait perdre le contrôle et cela le répugnait au plus haut point.

Laissant les comprimés sur la table, Végéta se leva et quitta la cuisine, furieux contre lui-même et cette stupide humaine. Il avait besoin de prendre de l'air. Il sortit de la somptueuse demeure des Briefs et s'envola sans vraiment savoir quelle direction prendre. Il n'avait pas envie de s'entraîner aujourd'hui et de toute façon, se dit-il, il n'avait pas pris de journée de congé depuis plusieurs mois. Cela lui ferait un grand bien.

Il se dirigea vers le Nord et tout en parcourant les terres et les villages, il se dit que malgré le fait qu'il ait passé plus de temps sur Terre que toutes les autres planètes qu'il avait visitées, il ne connaissait pas grand chose de celle-ci. Certes, il en avait appris un peu au courant de son voyage d'un an qu'il avait passé à bord de son vaisseau avant de rencontrer Kakarot pour la première fois. Cependant, bien qu'il préférait passer son temps et vivre à l'extérieur, il n'avait pas quitté l'habitation des Briefs une seule fois. Ainsi, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi ressemblait réellement cette planète.

''À part peut-être la fois où le mystérieux jeune homme aux cheveux mauves nous a rendus visite'', se rappela-t-il.

Il continua de voler pendant presque deux heures lorsqu'il décida de se poser. Le paysage était spectaculaire, avec les chaînes de montagnes à perte vue et la neige qui recouvrait le sommet de celles qui s'élevaient un peu plus haut. La neige était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui et il avait été surpris de la voir tomber il y a quelques mois. Sur la planète Végéta, l'atmosphère était très différente de celle qui régnait ici et la température restait toujours élevée sans varier de plus d'un ou deux degrés.

Il savait qu'il était à une altitude élevée, car il le sentait à sa façon de respirer, l'oxygène commençait à se faire plus rare. Il descendit vers l'une des montagnes qui se dressait devant lui et se dirigea vers une crête rocheuse très abrupte. Il se posa derrière et se retrouva en face d'un énorme bassin d'eau claire dans laquelle une imposante chute se déversait à gros débit. Bien qu'il n'y eût pas beaucoup de végétation aux alentours, de l'herbe d'un vert très pâle poussait là où les fines gouttes provenant de la chute se déposaient. L'endroit était parfait.

Végéta s'approcha de l'eau et remarqua comment le bleu du ciel était magnifiquement reflété à sa surface. Cela lui rappela brièvement les yeux de la femme. Il se maudit intérieurement de penser à nouveau à elle.

Sans réfléchir, il se débarrassa de sa combinaison de combat et nu comme un ver, il plongea dans l'eau. La température le fit sursauter. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celle-ci soit aussi glaciale. Cependant, le froid intense qui pinçait sa peau lui fit du bien, accélérant la circulation de son sang dans ses veines. Pendant un bref instant, il sentit son mal de tête se dissiper.

Le Saiyen fit quelques longueurs à la nage avant de sortir, complètement gelé. Il se sécha rapidement au vent et se rhabilla. Puis, il s'étendit dans l'herbe les mains derrière la tête avec l'intention de faire la sieste.

En fermant les yeux cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ses premiers instants sur Terre en tant qu'invité.

Une fois revenu de Namek grâce aux Dragon Balls, la femme aux cheveux turquoise l'avait invité, lui et ces êtres verts, à vivre chez elle le temps de trouver une nouvelle place où s'installer. Bien qu'il n'ait pas été traité comme le prince qu'il était, les Briefs avaient fait beaucoup d'efforts pour l'accommoder. Avec toute cette bonne nourriture préparée par la femme aux cheveux blonds, son énorme chambre avec sa salle de bains privée, ce lit ridiculement douillet et sans oublier le vaisseau dans lequel il pouvait s'entraîner à sa guise, son séjour sur Terre était très confortable. Trop confortable même et il n'avait pas tardé à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il était alors rapidement parti avec ce vaisseau construit par M. Brief à la recherche de Kakarot. Il désirait à tout prix gagner en puissance et devenir, comme lui, un Super Saiyen.

Malheureusement, bien trop tôt à son goût, il avait dû se résoudre à revenir sur Terre. Son réservoir de carburant s'était rapidement vidé et n'ayant nulle part où aller, il s'était retrouvé dans le jardin des Briefs.

Végéta se rappela de cette journée où il avait débarqué sur Terre, environ 4 mois après l'avoir quitté. N'ayant atteint aucun de ses objectifs au terme de son voyage, il s'était senti d'une humeur particulièrement massacrante. Il n'avait eu aucune envie de croiser l'un de ces humains et il avait dû se retenir de tout raser sur son passage, plus particulièrement ce minable qui traînait souvent dans les jupes de la jeune humaine.

Lorsqu'il était sorti, il s'était cependant retrouvé face à elle. Elle lui avait demandé d'aller se doucher et sa façon de s'adresser à lui l'avait tellement déstabilisé qu'il en avait oublié sa colère. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire parler comme elle le faisait, surtout par une femme. Après tout, il était le prince et le plus puissant de tous les Saiyens. Toute sa vie, lorsqu'on s'était adressé à lui, ça avait été de façon officielle. La plupart de ses congénères le craignaient et devaient obéir à ses ordres. Il était habitué d'obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait au moindre claquement de doigts.

Avec cette femme par contre, c'était différent. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui et le traitait comme un égal. Au départ, il s'était dit qu'elle était probablement juste stupide, mais il s'était vite aperçu qu'elle exerçait en fait une sorte d'influence sur lui. Comme lui, elle était habituée d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et en général, elle s'adressait à lui de façon impérative. De plus, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais malgré le fait qu'il ait été responsable de la mort de ses amis et qu'il ait voulu anéantir son espèce, elle avait toujours été aimable et relativement polie. Tout comme ses parents d'ailleurs. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, bien sûr, mais lorsqu'elle lui demandait quelque chose de cette manière bien à elle, Végéta était tellement surpris qu'il avait de la difficulté à lui répondre comme il le faisait habituellement et il finissait souvent par lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. C'était comme si, avec son fort caractère, cette humaine réussissait à gérer le sien.

Pourtant, il le savait, il avait un tempérament explosif et très peu de gens, à part peut-être son propre père et Freeza, pouvaient se vanter de le rendre docile. Malgré sa faiblesse évidente, cette femme avait sur lui une emprise qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Il s'en doutait déjà un peu, mais la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble lui avait confirmé.

Végéta serra les dents et se jura qu'à partir de maintenant, il ne la laisserait plus jamais avoir le dernier mot sur lui. Il ne la laisserait plus jamais paraître aussi faible.

Sur cette pensée, Végéta, laissant les rayons du soleil le réchauffer, s'assoupit au son de l'eau qui se déversait dans le bassin. Loin de ces faibles humains, cette planète était un véritable paradis.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 - Tensions

La pénombre s'était installée depuis un bon moment déjà lorsque Végéta rouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours allongé dans l'herbe et le soleil s'étant éclipsé, il commençait à faire plus froid. Le vent du Nord soufflait avec plus de force et le Saiyen, peu habitué à ce genre de température, prit son envol sans plus tarder.

Il se dirigea vers la maison des Briefs beaucoup plus rapidement que ce matin et la durée du trajet fut plus courte. Arrivé à destination, il survola brièvement la ville dans laquelle Capsule Corp. était construite et apprécia l'allure qu'elle avait durant la nuit. Malgré toutes ces lumières qui brillaient, la ville semblait beaucoup plus calme, comme endormie. Il la préférait comme ça.

En se posant devant la maison, Végéta remarqua qu'elle était totalement plongée dans le noir. Les lumières du laboratoire, qui se situait derrière le bâtiment principal, étaient elles aussi éteintes. Le prince ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette situation étrange, car les humains ayant besoin de luminosité pour voir, la maison des Briefs était toujours très éclairée le soir.

Il se rappela à cet instant que M. et Mme Brief étaient toujours absents. Malgré la futilité du renseignement aux yeux de Végéta, la femme aux cheveux blonds avait cru pertinent de l'avertir qu'ils ne seraient de retour que demain en après-midi. De plus, en y portant attention, il ne sentait pas le faible ki de l'humaine ni dans le laboratoire, ni dans la maison. Il était seul. Parfait.

Avec un sourire de satisfaction, il tourna la poignée de porte, qui n'était pas verrouillée. Le système de sécurité n'était pas actif non plus. Encore quelque chose d'étrange. Végéta avait vécu suffisamment longtemps avec eux pour constater que la famille possédait de nombreux objets de valeur et ils prenaient habituellement beaucoup de précautions pour ne pas être vandalisés ou pillés.

Le Saiyen haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas de ses affaires de toute façon.

Mais en franchissant le seuil de la porte, il sentit une présence à l'intérieur. Deux kis bien distincts qu'il n'avait pas détecté tout de suite parce qu'ils lui étaient inconnus. Il se concentra davantage dessus et les localisa dans le bureau du chercheur. Quelque chose clochait. Personne n'avait le droit de pénétrer dans cette pièce.

Végéta s'apprêtait à aller tranquillement à leur rencontre pour voir de qui il s'agissait lorsqu'il les entendit sortir du bureau et s'approcher du hall d'entrée. Sans bouger et toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte, Végéta les vit se figer lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent. Ils étaient aussi surpris que le prince, qui n'avait toujours pas reconnu le visage des intrus. L'un avait les cheveux noirs, était très grand et arborait un air sérieux tandis que l'autre, plus petit, semblait nerveux derrière ses énormes lunettes. Il remarqua que l'un d'eux tenait des dossiers sous son bras et leva les sourcils comme pour leur demander une explication.

\- Nous... nous sommes des collègues de M. Brief. Il nous a demandé de passer chercher certains documents pour lui, déclara celui qui tenait les dossiers d'une voix peu rassurée.

Végéta savait qu'il mentait. Si M. Brief avait voulu des documents dans son bureau, il l'aurait demandé à sa fille. Les informations qu'il gardait dans ce bureau étaient confidentielles et elle seule pouvait y accéder. Il hésita un instant à leur reprendre les documents et les chasser de quelques coups de pied, mais il se ravisa.

\- Je m'en fous, finit-il par dire d'une voix neutre. Sortez d'ici avant que je ne change d'idée. Je veux être seul, dégagez.

Sur ces paroles, Végéta pivota sur le côté pour leur permettre de passer. Les deux malfaiteurs hésitèrent un instant, un peu surpris que cette lamentable excuse ait fonctionné, puis s'enfuirent en courant en passant le plus loin possible de Végéta, au cas où. Alors qu'ils dévalaient l'entrée pavée pour rejoindre la rue, Végéta les suivit du regard. En levant les yeux, il vit alors l'humaine qui s'approchait en marchant dans ses talons hauts. Elle revenait probablement d'une sortie avec ses amies et en entrant sur la propriété, elle croisa les deux hommes qui étaient en train de s'enfuir. Elle s'arrêta net en les voyant et ses yeux se posèrent sur les documents qu'ils emportaient. Sans comprendre, elle s'écarta pour les laisser passer.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que... non mais... Non... NON ! PAS ÇA ! cria-t-elle.

Bien qu'elle ne prît pas beaucoup de temps pour saisir ce qui était en train de se produire, les voleurs étaient déjà rendus loin lorsqu'elle se mit à les poursuivre en courant. Encombrée de ses talons aiguilles, elle s'arrêta un instant pour les retirer puis se précipita dans la rue, pieds nus dans sa robe d'été.

\- RAMENEZ-MOI ÇA ! Voleurs ! REVENEZ ! SALOPARDS !

Elle fit plusieurs mètres ainsi, gesticulant et criant aux deux hommes, qui étaient déjà bien trop loin pour l'entendre. Elle finit par abandonner et dans sa fureur, elle leur lança ses souliers uns à uns, qui retombèrent pathétiquement dans le milieu de la rue. Au moins, à cette heure, il n'y avait pas de passants qui pouvaient voir Bulma Brief se ridiculiser ainsi. Seul Végéta, qui était resté près de la porte, observait la scène en ricanant. Il la vit revenir vers la maison à pas rapides, les poings serrés.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?! Rattrape-les ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

\- Non, répondit-il dans un sourire moqueur.

\- PARDON ?

La panique de Bulma se transforma immédiatement en rage.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? dit Végéta d'un ton désintéressé. Ça ne me regarde pas et je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. De toute façon, si j'avais voulu les arrêter, je les aurais empêché de sortir bien avant.

Bulma n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pendant quelques secondes, elle le fixa d'un air abasourdi.

\- Tu les as laissé partir... souffla-t-elle.

Végéta posa ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

\- Oui, se contenta-t-il de dire dans un demi-sourire.

\- Tu... tu... TU LES AS LAISSÉ S'EN ALLER?! s'emporta Bulma. Dis donc, tu sers à quoi exactement ?! Tu vis ici, tu manges ici et tout ce que tu fais, c'est t'entraîner, mais tu n'es pas capable d'arrêter deux voyous qui entrent chez moi par effraction? Tu n'as donc rien dans la tête ? Espèce de bon à rien !

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas verrouillé la porte. La prochaine fois, fais plus attention et ça n'arrivera pas !

Végéta commençait à s'impatienter. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour l'insulter et lever le ton comme ça avec lui ? Il eut envie de lui donner une leçon, mais elle l'interrompit.

\- Tu étais dans le vaisseau, tu aurais pu facilement être serviable, t'en mêler et les arrêter !

\- Je viens tout juste de revenir. J'étais absent toute la journée et en revenant, ils étaient déjà dans la maison ! C'est toi qui est partie sans fermer à clé !

\- Tu passes tout ton temps enfermé dans ce vaisseau. Explique-moi comment j'aurais pu savoir que tu étais parti ? Tu aurais au moins pu m'avertir que j'allais être seule. Je croyais que tu t'entraînais, comme d'habitude !

Végéta s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais il s'arrêta net. Il commençait à se sentir mal. Cette humaine tentait de le culpabiliser et sans savoir pourquoi, ça fonctionnait. Pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de s'expliquer ?

Il se tut et se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas envie de poursuivre cette discussion.

\- Pfff, oublie ça, cracha Bulma. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi de toute façon. Allez, ôte-toi de mon chemin, rajouta-t-elle en le repoussant avec son coude.

Comme par réflexe, Végéta réagit. Il saisit son minuscule poignet de sa main gauche et le maintint dans les airs à la hauteur de leurs visages pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus loin. Personne, surtout pas elle, n'avait le droit de le bousculer et de lui marcher dessus sans en subir les conséquences. Cela le rendait fou de rage et, hôte ou pas, il avait bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre qui était le plus fort et qui établissait les règles. Il serra davantage sa poigne et la fixa droit dans les yeux pour l'intimider, mais ce qu'il vit le déstabilisa. Elle était très en colère. Encore plus que lui.

\- Enlève tes sales pattes de moi, lui ordonna-t-elle sans broncher.

À cet instant, avec le regard bleu de la femme posé sur lui, il prit conscience de ses doigts sur sa délicate peau. Il réalisa à quel point ils étaient rapprochés et il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps frêle. Par le contact de sa main sur son poignet, un courant passa entre eux. Il avait complètement oublié sa colère.

Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde avant que Végéta ne la relâche subitement en reculant d'un pas.

Bulma prit son poignet endolori dans son autre main et le frotta doucement. Une marque rouge commençait déjà à apparaître. Elle le fixait toujours avec un regard irrité, mais elle semblait aussi s'interroger sur ce qui venait de se produire.

\- Tu es complètement fou, finit-elle par lâcher avant de franchir le seuil de la porte.

Végéta resta un moment à l'extérieur. Pour la deuxième fois en deux soirs, elle l'avait déstabilisé. Jamais personne d'aussi faible qu'elle ne l'avait mis au pied du mur comme elle venait de le faire. Il avait terrorisé tellement de gens beaucoup plus puissants qu'elle dans sa vie et malgré le fait qu'il ait tenté de l'intimider et de la punir, elle n'avait pas eu peur de lui une seule seconde. Avec son caractère, cette femme le surprenait tellement qu'elle le faisait encore une fois paraître faible. Sans oublier le contact de sa peau sur la sienne qui lui avait fait oublier ses résolutions de cet après-midi.

Végéta serra la mâchoire et entra à son tour dans la maison. Les lumières étaient toutes allumées et en refermant la porte derrière lui, il vit l'humaine sortir du bureau de son père.

Son regard avait changé. Elle n'était plus en colère. Maintenant, elle affichait un regard soucieux et ses joues, qui étaient rouges il y a quelques minutes, paraissaient avoir perdu leurs couleurs. Elle referma tranquillement la porte du bureau et la verrouilla à double tour. Sans jeter un seul regard à Végéta, qui était toujours planté devant la porte, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Avant de monter les premières marches, elle fit cependant volte face pour le regarder.

\- Ils n'ont rien brisé. Ils sont partis avec des trucs à moi, mais rien de bien important... Je te demanderais de ne rien dire de ce qui s'est passé ici durant la fin de semaine. Ni à mon père, ni à ma mère. Bonne nuit, dit-elle d'un ton calme avant d'aller à sa chambre.

Tout en se demandant à quoi elle faisait allusion, à leur nuit passée ensemble ou au vol, Végéta se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait une faim de loup et entreprit de dévorer tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

'' Probablement les deux'' se dit-il entre deux sandwichs.

Pour ce qui était de la nuit avec elle, il avait bien l'intention de l'oublier de toute façon. Quant à ce qui s'était passé ce soir, pas de danger qu'il en parle à qui que ce soit. Cela lui passait bien au-dessus de la tête et il avait des choses plus importantes auxquelles penser. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui l'intriguait et c'était comment la jeune femme avait changé de tempérament aussi rapidement. Elle lui avait semblé si calme lorsqu'elle était sortie du bureau alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, elle paraissait prête à lui donner la volée.

''C'est probablement que rien d'important n'a été volé '' conclut Végéta.

Après avoir terminé son festin, il balaya les évènements de sa tête. Avant de monter se coucher, le Saiyen prit tout de même soin d'armer le système de sécurité et s'assura que toutes les portes étaient verrouillées. Une fois endormi, ce soir-là encore, il ne fit pas de cauchemar. Il rêva qu'il plongeait dans un bassin d'eau froide dont les teintes étaient étonnamment bleues.*****

*****Près de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la fameuse fin de semaine et à part le fait que la mauvaise humeur et les caprices habituels de Végéta se faisaient de plus en plus pénibles, tout était tranquille à Capsule Corp. Ce jour-là, Bulma était étendue près de la piscine sur une chaise longue en compagnie de sa mère. Les journées devenaient de plus en plus chaudes et toutes deux sirotaient un cocktail en profitant des rayons du soleil.

Bulma était heureuse. Elle venait tout juste de terminer l'article sur lequel elle travaillait depuis le début de son doctorat, qu'elle avait entrepris il y a près de deux ans au sein de l'université la plus prestigieuse du pays. Elle devait aller remettre ce travail à son professeur chercheur attitré, M. Kagaku, un collègue de longue date de son père qui adorait la jeune fille. Depuis le début de son parcours à l'université, M. Kagaku l'avait encouragé et soutenu dans ses projets. Comme la plupart des gens autour d'elle, il ne cessait de lui dire à quel point elle avait un énorme potentiel. Lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé du projet qu'elle avait l'intention de mener durant son doctorat, il l'avait même proposé au comité scientifique de l'université pour qu'elle soit candidate à l'un des prix les plus convoités par la communauté universitaire. Il y a un mois, elle avait appris qu'elle avait été retenue parmi cinq autres candidats potentiels, qui provenaient d'autres universités à travers le monde. Depuis, elle travaillait sans relâche sur ce projet, car la cérémonie ayant lieu dans deux semaines, elle devait remettre un article au comité évaluateur. Bulma, très satisfaite du travail qu'elle avait réalisé, profitait donc de cette merveilleuse journée pour célébrer la remise de son travail.

Son bonheur avait cependant été gâché lorsqu'un certain Saiyen, couvert de sueur et de saleté, était apparu dans son champ de vision pour demander à sa mère de lui faire à manger. Sa mère, beaucoup trop aimable aux yeux de sa fille, avait gentiment accepté avant qu'il ne s'éclipse sans dire un mot vers la cuisine.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop gentille avec lui maman. Il ne mérite pas que tu sois à ses ordres comme ça, dit Bulma à sa mère d'un air mécontent.

\- Allons Bulma, répondit-elle. Je sais que tu ne portes pas particulièrement Végéta dans ton coeur, mais soit un peu indulgente envers lui. Penses-y, il était un prince sur sa planète. Depuis qu'il est né, les gens se mettent à genoux devant lui. Il est habitué à ce genre d'interactions.

\- Il pourrait te le demander plus poliment quand même. Il est ici depuis assez longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'est la politesse et que les humains l'utilisent amplement. En plus, il continue de nous détester. Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour lui, je croyais qu'il finirait par nous apprécier un peu...

\- Humm... je ne crois pas qu'il nous déteste. Si j'ai bien cru comprendre, Végéta n'a pas vraiment connu sa mère, a été échangé à l'armée de Freeza par son propre père et tout ce temps dans les rangs de cette créature n'a sûrement pas contribué à l'adoucir. Cet homme n'a jamais bâti de relation égalitaire avec quelqu'un d'autre et n'a probablement jamais connu ce que c'était de l'affection non plus. Il ne peut pas nous le montrer puisqu'il ne sait même pas ce que c'est !

Bulma ne répondit pas. Elle savait déjà tout ça, mais pour elle, cela n'excusait pas l'attitude du guerrier. Elle prit une longue gorgée de son cocktail.

\- Ma fille, reprit sa mère, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous, mais vous semblez avoir de plus en plus de difficulté à vous tolérer ces temps-ci. Vous vous évitez encore plus qu'avant et quand vous n'y arrivez pas, vous vous criez dessus. Si lui ne peut pas changer, essaie de faire des efforts de ton côté. Penses à toute l'adaptation que cela signifie pour lui ! Il faut lui laisser du temps. Sois indulgente et essaie de comprendre ce qu'il vit. Tu verras qu'il y a de belles qualités derrière ce masque de pierre.

\- Pouah ! Des qualités ? Je ne serais même pas capable de lui en trouver une seule.

\- Brillant, persévérant, ambitieux, confiant, dit-elle en comptant sur ses doigts et en lui offrant un beau sourire, et... extrêmement dévoué !

Sa mère se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

\- Sans oublier qu'il a un puissant charisme, rajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- On parle de moi ici ? dit une voix derrière eux.

\- Oh ! Yamcha chéri ! Je suis si contente de te voir ! Viens, je vais te cuisiner de petits plats. J'allais justement en faire pour Végéta.

\- Heu... Non merci, dit Yamcha. Je suis venu voir Bulma.

\- Tu sais où me trouver si tu changes d'idée, dit-elle d'un ton mélodieux en disparaissant dans la maison.

Yamcha s'approcha, tira un tabouret et s'assit près de Bulma, toujours étendue sur sa chaise longue. Il s'étaient revus une ou deux fois depuis leur rupture. C'était comme ça entre eux. Ils se laissaient, restaient amis, puis se remettaient ensemble. Cette fois-ci par contre, Bulma avait la ferme intention de ne pas se faire prendre au jeu.

\- Un tête-à-tête avec Végéta, je passe, dit Yamcha en riant.

Bulma ricana. Elle avait terminé son cocktail et retiré ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux le voir. Il la regardait avec un grand sourire. Elle allait devoir être sur ses gardes avec lui. Malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait quitté, elle éprouvait toujours des sentiments pour lui et lorsqu'il lui souriait comme ça, la jeune femme avait de la difficulté à résister.

\- Alors, tu l'as remis ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Pas encore, dit-elle en souriant encore plus. Je planifiais y aller dans une heure ou deux.

Yamcha la connaissait par coeur. Il s'était rappelé qu'elle devait remettre ce travail aujourd'hui. Cette attention lui réchauffa le coeur, mais en pensant à la raison pour laquelle ils n'étaient plus ensemble, Bulma tenta de se calmer les ardeurs. Yamcha savait très bien comment elle fonctionnait et s'il lui montrait qu'il tenait à elle, elle finirait par céder à son beau sourire.

La jeune femme ne rajouta rien. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer trop enthousiaste devant lui et lui donner des idées. Yamcha finit par briser le silence gêné qui s'était installé.

\- Viens, je t'accompagne à l'université, tu remets cet article et je te sors en ville. Nous savons tous les deux que tu es celle qui va gagner ce prix, alors autant fêter tout de suite.

Il se leva et lui tendit la main. Bulma hésita un instant, mais elle était de bonne humeur et finit par la saisir.

\- D'accord, dit-elle en se levant à son tour.

Bulma rentra peu après le souper. Décidément, cette journée était de loin la meilleure depuis un bon bout de temps. Elle avait remis son travail au professeur Kagaku, qui lui avait assuré de bonnes chances de remporter le prix et elle avait passé une belle soirée au restaurant en compagnie de Yamcha. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il tentait de recoller les morceaux afin de se remettre avec elle, mais il ne s'était rien passé de significatif entre eux. Ils avaient simplement passé une belle soirée entre amis.

En entrant dans la maison, elle vit sa mère qui lisait un magazine dans le salon.

\- Coucou maman ! Papa n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non ma chérie, il a dû se déplacer pour un petit problème avec la compagnie. Il ne sera de retour que demain matin. Il t'expliquera tout ça à son retour.

\- Ah ! D'accord, bonne soirée maman ! Je vais dormir, je suis épuisée, dit Bulma en montant les marches.

\- Bulma chérie, avant de te coucher, tu passeras voir notre invité. Il semblait te chercher tout à l'heure ! Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, mais il avait l'air impatient. Bonne nuit !

La jeune femme frissonna. Pourquoi Végéta voulait-il avoir à faire à elle ? D'ordinaire, s'il avait des demandes, cela concernait soit son estomac, soit son entraînement et il avait à faire avec sa mère pour le premier et avec son père pour le second. Jamais il ne s'adressait à elle et encore moins depuis leur petit écart de comportement il y a deux semaines. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de gâcher sa belle journée. Bulma décida donc que cela attendrait à demain. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler à lui et sa mauvaise humeur. Il allait devoir attendre.

Cependant, en arrivant en haut des escaliers, elle le vit assis par terre, le dos appuyé sur le mur adjacent à sa porte de chambre. Bien qu'elle fût surprise de le voir là, elle décida de l'ignorer royalement et de poursuivre son chemin. Elle passa devant lui rapidement et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte de sa chambre, elle entendit sa voix.

\- Un des robots s'est brisé. Je veux que tu le répares.

Sans un mot ni un regard, Bulma entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Non mais il se prend pour qui ? Elle n'était pas sa mère et elle n'acceptait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres.

Agitée, la jeune femme se déshabilla et enfila une petite robe en soie blanche très légère. Il faisait chaud et elle voulait être confortable pour dormir. Elle ouvrit les portes-fenêtres de sa chambre qui menaient à son balcon privé et prit une grande respiration pour se calmer. Enfin, elle se dirigeait déjà vers son lit lorsqu'elle remarqua que quelque chose se trouvait sur ses couvertures.

Bulma sentit le sang lui monter au visage. L'un des robots de combat, déformé et clairement dysfonctionnel, gisait sur sa couverture en duvet. Afin de s'assurer qu'elle le répare, Végéta était entré dans sa chambre et l'avait déposé là.

Sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et sortit dans le couloir. Le Saiyen était toujours dans la même position, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Pendant un instant, il parut surpris de la voir si peu habillée et rougit légèrement avant de se lever pour lui faire face.

\- TU ES ENTRÉ DANS MA CHAMBRE ? vociféra Bulma en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur. Qui t'a permis de mettre tes foutus objets crasseux sur mon lit ?

\- Ton père est absent. Répare ce robot sinon je ne peux pas m'entraîner comme je le veux !

Bulma, complètement hors d'elle, s'approcha davantage de Végéta et appuya son doigt sur sa poitrine.

\- Je ne suis pas ta bonne, je n'ai absolument pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, souffla-t-elle d'un ton menaçant. Si tu veux quelque chose de moi, tu devras apprendre à me le demander gentiment, maudit Saiyen arrogant.

Maintenant, Végéta était furieux lui aussi. Bulma le voyait dans ses yeux. Il repoussa violemment sa main et fit un pas dans sa direction, mais la jeune femme ne recula pas. Puis, sans avertissement, il prit son menton dans sa main droite, releva son visage et serra légèrement pour qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger la tête. Le coeur de Bulma se mit à battre à toute vitesse lorsqu'elle vit son autre main s'élever dans les airs, comme s'il s'apprêtait à la frapper. Elle ferma les yeux, se préparant à recevoir le coup, mais rien ne vint. Elle entendit plutôt la voix basse de Végéta lui murmurer:

\- Tu te crois tout permis ? Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Ne me touche pas. Je suis le prince Végéta, tu n'as aucun droit de me traiter comme tu viens de le faire. Je pourrais te tuer juste pour ça, faible humaine.

Bulma rouvrit les yeux. Il maintenait toujours son menton solidement dans sa paume et avait placé le majeur de son autre main à la hauteur de son front, comme pour l'intimider. Son visage était très près du sien et elle pouvait sentir son haleine chaude souffler dans son cou. Son coeur battait très fort dans sa poitrine et sa respiration s'était accélérée. Elle avait peur qu'il lui fasse mal, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

\- Je te parle comme je veux, tu n'es le prince de personne ici. Tous ceux pour qui tu avais une valeur sont morts maintenant. Sur cette planète, je suis la seule à t'avoir accueilli malgré ton comportement. Si tu continues comme ça, comme si tu étais au-dessus de tout, tu seras seul. Végéta, tu as beau être le plus puissant entre nous deux, plus puissant que Goku ou le plus puissant de l'univers, si tu es seul, tu ne vaut rien pour personne.

Végéta raffermit sa poigne sur son visage et appuya son doigt au milieu de son front pour la forcer à se mettre à genoux. Il était en colère, mais en regardant dans ses yeux noirs, Bulma vit quelque chose d'autre; elle l'avait blessé.

'' Il n'est pas aussi insensible qu'il le laisse paraître'' se dit-elle alors qu'elle glissait tranquillement par terre sous la force du Saiyen.

Bulma tenait à peine sur ses jambes maintenant. Bien qu'il ne lui fît pas vraiment mal, elle avait peur et tremblait comme une feuille. Le dos appuyé contre le mur, elle fléchit les genoux et se retrouva assise par terre, le visage toujours prisonnier dans la poigne puissante de Végéta. Il s'était penché par-dessus elle et semblait persister à lui faire entendre raison, mais Bulma n'en fit rien. Elle vit son visage, toujours aussi près du sien, la mâchoire serrée et sentit la chaleur se dégager de son corps musclé, qui tremblait légèrement sous l'emprise de la rage.

Dans cette position très inconfortable, Bulma sentit alors un tout autre sentiment l'envahir, éclipsant la peur et la colère. Comme deux semaines auparavant, elle eut envie de le toucher elle aussi. Elle eut envie de l'embrasser pour goûter son souffle chaud dans sa bouche. Elle le désirait.

\- Végéta... couina-t-elle faiblement entre la peur et le désir.

La jeune femme leva les bras et appuya doucement l'une de ses mains sur l'avant-bras du Saiyen tandis qu'elle posait l'autre sur son torse. Dans sa poitrine, elle pouvait sentir son coeur qui battait aussi vite que le sien. Lentement, comme une caresse, elle remonta ses mains sur ses épaules, puis jusqu'à son cou large et tendu.

Surpris, Végéta n'avait pas bronché. Sans comprendre, il la laissa faire jusqu'au moment où il sentit ses mains dans son cou qui l'attiraient davantage vers elle pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Dès qu'il comprit ses intentions, il la relâcha brusquement et recula pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Assise par terre, déboussolée par les évènements, Bulma leva les yeux vers Végéta, qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Pendant un instant, il fixa ses yeux bleus sans rien dire, puis son regard fut attiré par sa poitrine, qui montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration légèrement accélérée. Bulma sourit lorsqu'elle le vit détourner le regard en rougissant, gêné d'avoir été ainsi déconcentré.

Furieux contre lui-même, Végéta pivota et se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre, au bout du couloir. Avant de disparaître, il tourna légèrement la tête pour avoir le dernier mot.

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne, cracha-t-il.

Végéta avait déjà disparu dans sa chambre depuis un moment, mais Bulma était toujours assise par terre dans le couloir. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait été aussi attirée par lui. Il y a deux semaines, elle avait associé leur désir à leur état d'ébriété. Cependant, après les évènements de ce soir, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence; elle n'était pas totalement indifférente au Saiyen et lui non plus. Bien sûr, il était normal qu'il soit tombé sous son charme. Elle était jeune, belle et intelligente. Ce qu'elle avait de la difficulté à saisir, c'était comment elle avait pu être séduite par lui. Elle ne trouvait pas d'explication à son propre comportement.

En se relevant pour retrouver l'intimité de sa chambre, elle repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec sa mère plus tôt dans la journée. Elle se souvint de la liste de qualité qu'elle lui avait faite et parmi ses choix, elle avait souligné qu'il avait du charisme. Bulma était d'accord, mais pour elle, ce charisme avait rapidement été effacé par la terrible personnalité du Saiyen.

Bulma se planta devant son lit, les mains sur les hanches. Elle regarda le robot, toujours étalé sur son édredon, en réfléchissant au discours de sa mère. Végéta était habitué à être traité en prince et selon cette dernière, s'il agissait ainsi, c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu autre chose. Il n'était pas capable de demander les choses poliment ni de considérer les autres comme des égaux puisque toute son enfance, il s'était fait dire qu'il était supérieur et que cela lui donnait tous les droits. Selon ce qu'elle l'avait déjà entendu dire, il avait aussi appris à ne pas montrer ses sentiments, ou plutôt à ne pas avoir de sentiments, car cela pouvait le rendre faible.

Étrangement, en pensant à cela, Bulma se sentit triste pour le Saiyen. Toute sa vie, il avait bâti ses relations sur le pouvoir et la force. Toute sa vie, il avait été seul, sans personne sur qui compter réellement. En se rappelant ce qu'elle lui avait dit tout à l'heure, elle regretta ses mots et eu envie de s'excuser. Au lieu de cela, Bulma se promit intérieurement de tenter de lui faire comprendre ce que compter pour quelqu'un signifiait.

Sur cette pensée, la jeune femme agrippa le robot et se dirigea vers le laboratoire. Elle passa une partie de sa nuit à le réparer et lorsqu'elle réussit, elle alla le déposer devant l'entrée de la salle gravitationnelle. Avant de retourner à sa chambre, elle écrit un petit mot sur un carré de papier qu'elle colla sur l'engin avec un sourire malicieux.

'' Végéta, tout le plaisir est pour moi ''


	4. Chapter 4

Voici un nouveau chapitre :) J'espère que vous aimerez ! Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça m'encourage énormément à poursuivre. Le prochain est déjà en cours... ;)

Chapitre 4 - L'explosion

Bulma était assise dans la chambre spécialement réservée aux visites médicales annuelles, qui disposait d'un lit adapté et de l'équipement nécessaire à prodiguer certains soins en cas de besoin. Cette pièce était très peu souvent utilisée et la jeune femme ne s'y sentait pas très à l'aise. Elle fixait le visage calme de Végéta, étendu et inconscient dans le lit, un masque à oxygène en place sur son visage pour faciliter sa respiration. Épuisée et inquiète, elle se repassait les derniers évènements dans sa tête.

Deux jours plus tôt, Bulma se rappelait avoir été tranquillement assise en compagnie de ses parents lorsqu'elle avait entendu la détonation. Se doutant de ce qui venait de se produire, elle s'était précipitée dans le jardin pour confirmer ses craintes. Elle avait trouvé le vaisseau dans lequel s'entraînait Végéta en mille morceaux, fumant et crépitant encore sous la force de la détonation. En voyant le résultat, elle l'avait cru mort et ses jambes s'étaient légèrement dérobées sous son poids. Quelque part là-dessous, elle le savait, le Saiyen devait être très mal en point.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu quelques instants plus tard, à peine capable de se tenir debout, elle avait couru vers lui afin de lui venir en aide. Au moment où Bulma avait constaté que l'état de Végéta était grave, elle l'avait alors traîné dans cette chambre pour nettoyer et soigner du mieux qu'elle pouvait les blessures du guerrier en attendant l'arrivée du médecin. En l'examinant, ce dernier avait eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre comment quelqu'un avait pu survivre à de telles blessures. Il lui avait finalement prescrit de l'oxygène, de bonnes doses de morphine et du repos. Depuis, Bulma n'avait pratiquement pas quitté son chevet. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit seul lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Yamcha, qui s'entraînait dans le jardin le jour de l'explosion, avait observé la scène et il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer tout le mauvais sang qu'elle se faisait pour lui. Plus tôt ce matin, il lui avait fait une crise parce qu'elle s'occupait trop du Saiyen à son goût et il voulait savoir pourquoi elle tenait tant à le soigner. Selon lui, il ne méritait pas tant d'attention de sa part. Cependant, elle-même avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait. Yamcha, incapable de la voir s'inquiéter comme elle le faisait, était reparti chez lui.

Maintenant, Bulma était aux côtés d'un Végéta endormi depuis près de 48 heures et qui ne semblait pas vouloir ouvrir les yeux. C'était tant mieux, puisque la jeune femme devait changer les pansements posés par le médecin lors de sa visite. Le patient n'étant pas exactement ce qu'il y avait de plus docile, elle préférait effectuer cette tâche alors qu'il était toujours inconscient.

Bulma entreprit donc de retirer délicatement les anciens pansements et à l'aide d'une eau saline et de linges propres, elle désinfecta les plaies. Il y en avait partout, sur son torse, son dos, ses épaules, ses avant-bras, ses jambes et même son visage. Le ventre noué, elle nettoya chacune des plaies en prenant soin d'être la plus délicate possible. Encore une fois, elle remercia le ciel qu'il ne soit pas conscient de ses mains qui frottaient son corps. Même si elle l'avait déjà vu entièrement nu, elle était gênée de devoir le toucher comme elle le faisait.

Vers la fin de la procédure, Bulma était en train de panser une coupure dans son cou lorsqu'elle remarqua que le visage du Saiyen s'était crispé. Ses sourcils étaient encore plus froncés que d'habitude, sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et les muscles de son corps étaient raides. Sa respiration se faisait plus laborieuse et il lui sembla souffrir.

Sans attendre, elle prit une seringue déjà préparée par le docteur et piqua dans l'un de ses bras pour lui injecter de la morphine. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant, mais les veines de Végéta étaient si saillantes par-dessus ses muscles raides qu'elles étaient difficiles à manquer et dès qu'elle commença à pousser sur le piston, elle le sentit se détendre. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela la calma presque autant que lui.

Une fois les bandages propres tous remis en place, elle s'assit à son chevet pour le regarder. Il avait déjà recommencé à parler dans son sommeil, prononçant des mots inaudibles pour la plupart du temps. Il lui arrivait cependant d'en distinguer quelques-uns, comme ''Saiyen'', ''Goku'' ou ''mort''. À un certain moment, elle crut même avoir entendu le mot ''père''. Elle se dit un instant qu'elle aimerait bien savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Elle en connaissait si peu à propos de lui et en le regardant couché ainsi, aussi tranquille et vulnérable, elle fut curieuse de savoir qui il était avant sa vie sur Terre. Quels étaient les évènements qui l'avaient rendu aussi haineux, arrogant et antipathique ? Cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé auparavant. Bulma savait qu'il avait un passé très sombre, bien sûr, et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir plus détails.

La jeune femme appuya sa tête sur le bureau devant elle et au son de la respiration régulière de Végéta, elle s'endormit.*****

***** Peu de temps après, Végéta reprit conscience. Son esprit était très embrumé et il n'arrivait pas déterminer s'il était vraiment éveillé ou s'il rêvait encore. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et il dut déployer beaucoup d'efforts pour les entrouvrir. À travers une mince fente, les images étaient brouillées et il avait de la difficulté à distinguer son environnement. Tout son corps était engourdi et lorsqu'il se tourna pour voir ce qu'il y avait à côté de lui, il eut l'impression de bouger au ralenti. Sa tête était très pesante, tout tournait autour de lui et il fut contraint de refermer les yeux.

Il tenta de se rappeler pourquoi il se trouvait dans cet état et se souvint vaguement de l'explosion. Il avait probablement reçu un coup sur la tête, ce qui expliquait sa désorientation. Il n'avait pas de douleur, mais il sentait son corps légèrement engourdi. Avec satisfaction, il conclut qu'il n'était pas sévèrement blessé et qu'il pourrait retourner à son entraînement rapidement.

Avec plus de facilité cette fois, il rouvrit les yeux. Sa vision était toujours aussi embrouillée et il dut se concentrer pour distinguer la forme floue de la jeune femme, endormie sur une chaise à ses côtés. Malgré son esprit peu coopératif, il fut surpris de la voir et il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser beaucoup plus de questions cependant puisque déjà, il sentait que quelque chose le forçait à refermer les paupières, comme s'il était attiré de façon incontrôlée vers un sommeil très profond.

Après un moment à lutter, il reprit légèrement ses esprits et put se relever afin de s'appuyer sur ses avant-bras. D'intenses étourdissements le prirent d'assaut et il eut l'impression de flotter au-dessus du lit dans lequel il était couché.

\- Wouah... mais qu'est-ce qui se passe... se dit Végéta à lui-même. Sans savoir pourquoi, il commença à trouver cette sensation d'engourdissement agréable et il se mit à rire. Le son de sa voix lui parut étrange.

En entendant son rire, la jeune femme gémit dans son sommeil et ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Ses yeux se posèrent sur lui et en moins d'une seconde, elle s'était levée et tentait de coucher sa tête sur l'oreiller. Végéta ne se sentait vraiment pas d'attaque à résister et se laissa retomber lourdement sur le matelas. Lorsqu'il toucha la surface, il eut l'impression de s'enfoncer dedans.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, dit-il d'une voix endormie.

\- Tu as fait exploser le vaisseau et tu es gravement blessé, répondit l'humaine. N'essaie pas de te lever, tu risques d'empirer les choses.

Sa voix, plus douce qu'à l'habitude, semblait venir de très loin. Pourtant, il pouvait la voir penchée par-dessus le lit, à une trentaine de centimètres de lui. Il la fixa sans comprendre.

\- Je... Où... ? Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Tu es dans la chambre d'examen, à Capsule Corp. Tu as été inconscient pendant deux jours. Comment te sens-tu ?

Deux jours ?! Comment avait-il pu rester autant de temps au lit sans s'entraîner ? Il fallait qu'il y retourne tout de suite. Sans tarder, il fit une deuxième tentative pour se relever, mais il fut arrêté par la femme aux cheveux bleu.

\- Laisse-moi, dit-il. Je me sens en pleine forme... Je dois... m'entraîner.

En disant ces mots cependant, il sentit son corps être projeté vers l'arrière. Aussi faible soit-elle, dans l'état où il était, il n'était même pas capable de la repousser.

\- Tu es ridicule, dit la femme en riant, ce qui le fit rire à son tour.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il riait comme ça, c'était hors de son contrôle.

\- Je n'ai pas mal... pourquoi suis-je aussi étourdi ? J'ai l'impression de flotter et je vois tout en double... dit-il en passant sa main devant ses yeux.

\- Je t'ai donné de la morphine. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- De la morphine ! Aucune idée, dit-il en ricanant. Mais j'ai de la misère à penser... ce truc doit vraiment être fort. Wouah, ma bouche est sèche ! Donne-moi ce verre d'eau, veux-tu ?

\- Ça enlève la douleur. Ça détend aussi, c'est pour cela que tu te sens aussi faible. Le docteur m'a demandé de t'en donner si tu souffrais. Peut-être que les doses sont trop fortes, tu as l'air tellement détendu que ça te rend sympathique...

La femme alla lui chercher le verre d'eau sur la table, qu'il avala d'une traite. Il se sentait mieux maintenant, un peu moins écrasé. Il commençait même à sentir une légère euphorie l'envahir. La jeune femme l'observait toujours, un regard soucieux sur le visage.

\- Tu as été chanceux, dit-elle. Tu ne t'es même pas cassé un seul os, seulement des coupures et un coup sur la tête selon le médecin. Vous êtes vraiment faits solides, vous les Saiyens.

\- Je sais, pas comme vous les humains ! Vous et vos sentiments. Pour être honnête, je ne vous comprends pas... Combien de temps encore ce truc va faire effet ? J'aimerais pouvoir me lever et m'entraîner.

\- Je dirais au moins trente minutes encore. De toute façon, je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus parce que quand l'effet se sera dissipé, tu vas commencer à souffrir et tu en redemanderas probablement.

\- Ne me sous-estime pas, dit-il en la pointant du doigt, sans trop de sérieux cependant puisqu'il riait. Je suis beaucoup plus résistant à la douleur que tu sembles t'imaginer. Tout est une question de contrôle et de gestion de ce que je ressens. C'est pour ça que vous êtes faibles vous, les humains. Vous vous laissez emporter par vos sentiments, vous ne contrôlez rien. Ça vous rend vulnérable et dépendants des autres. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ni de cette morphine, je gère très bien tout seul.

\- On verra bien, dit la femme dans un demi-sourire. Alors c'est ça, Végéta ? Si tu es si fort, c'est parce que tu n'as pas de sentiments ? C'est pour ça que tu préfères être seul, tu ne veux pas dépendre de rien ni personne parce que tu crois que ça te rend vulnérable ?

Végéta soupira longuement avant de répondre. Il avait de la difficulté à formuler sa réponse, ses pensées étaient décousues.

\- Toutes les relations que j'ai bâties dans ma vie, surtout lors de mon service pour Freeza, étaient stratégiques. Si je m'allie à quelqu'un, c'est que j'y vois un avantage et que cela me permettra de devenir plus puissant. Tu savais que j'étais le fils du roi de ma planète ? dit-il fièrement.

\- Oui Végéta, je sais...

\- Eh bien, mon père, le roi, m'a toujours dit que si je voulais quelque chose, je devais oublier tout le reste pour arriver à l'obtenir. Toute ma vie, j'ai appris à guider mes actions en fonction d'atteindre ce que je voulais et ce même si ça impliquait de mettre de côté ce que je ressentais.

La jeune femme lui sourit en se penchant vers lui pour mieux le regarder.

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu es bavard. Je devrais te droguer plus souvent, tu deviens sociable, dit l'humaine en riant.

Le Saiyen ne l'écoutait plus cependant et il fixait ses yeux avec un regard ébahi.

\- Tu vas bien Végéta ? Tu as vraiment l'air... perdu, pouffa-t-elle.

\- La plupart des habitants des autres planètes ont les yeux foncés. Je n'avais jamais vu d'être vivant avec les yeux bleus.

Elle leva les sourcils et le regarda avec étonnement. Elle semblait surprise qu'il change de sujet aussi rapidement. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il sentait ses pensées défiler très rapidement dans sa tête et les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il n'ait le temps de les filtrer.

Soudainement, sans avertissement, il leva la main vers le visage de la jeune femme pour écarter une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Perdu dans la contemplation de ses iris, il alla la porter délicatement derrière son oreille. La jeune femme était figée sur place, surprise autant que lui de ce geste peu familier venant de sa part.

\- Tes yeux sont vraiment bleus, tu es magnifique, dit-il sans réfléchir.

L'air toujours aussi stupéfait, elle cessa un instant de respirer. Elle sembla hésitante puis, à son tour, elle approcha la main de ses cheveux noirs, qu'elle caressa doucement. Avec son index, elle glissa ensuite le long de sa tempe puis sur sa joue avant d'atteindre le bas de sa mâchoire. Confus, Végéta la vit se pencher davantage vers lui, réduisant de beaucoup l'espace qui séparait leurs visages. Elle ferma les yeux et déposa enfin un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Figé, les yeux grands ouverts, il contempla son joli visage durant les courtes secondes pendant lesquelles leurs bouches s'étaient jointes. Il inspira profondément et huma son parfum. Il fut si envoûté qu'il sentit ses paupières se fermer de façon incontrôlable. Finalement, la femme s'écarta et rouvrit les yeux, un air très sérieux sur le visage.

\- Et toi, tu dois vraiment être défoncé pour dire ça ! répondit-elle en s'éloignant vers le couloir.

Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse et qu'il ne se rendorme dans un profond sommeil, il eut le temps de la voir sourire.

La seconde prise de conscience fût plus abrupte. L'état d'engourdissement dans lequel il était quelques heures plus tôt était désormais partit et chaque parcelle de sa peau le faisait souffrir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sous les couvertures pour analyser l'ampleur des dégâts. Il était couvert de bandages de la tête aux pieds, mais rien ne semblait cassé.

''Des égratignures'' se dit-il. Il s'en remettrait rapidement et il pourrait recommencer à s'entraîner dès le lendemain. Il avait déjà vécu bien pire.

\- Ah, tu es réveillé, dit une voix à ses côtés.

L'humaine était assise au bureau installé à son chevet devant une pile de papiers. Un crayon et une calculatrice à la main, elle semblait épuisée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-il d'une voix enrouée, mais dure.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu veux encore de la morphine ? L'effet doit s'être dissipé à l'heure qu'il est. Tu as soif ? Tu veux quelque chose à manger ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

\- Je vois que tu as retrouvé ta bonne humeur habituelle, dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas une autre injection ? Ça te ferait du bien, à toi et à ton caractère.

\- Ferme-là ! Tu m'as drogué sans ma permission. Tu n'aurais pas dû me donner ce poison !

\- Pourtant, tu semblais aimer ça, le taquina-t-elle.

Végéta se contenta de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et de détourner le regard. Ça n'était pas très clair dans sa tête et sa mémoire lui jouait des tours, mais il est vrai qu'il se rappelait vaguement avoir apprécié le sentiment. En fait, il ne se rappelait pas grand chose à part de s'être senti euphorique.

\- Qui m'a mit tous ces bouts de tissus ?

\- Moi, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Visiblement embrassée, la femme se leva et quitta la pièce. Végéta bougonna. Il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Non seulement cette femme l'avait drogué, mais elle l'avait aussi touché pour lui mettre tous ces pansements pendant qu'il était inconscient. Il se demanda un moment ce qu'elle et son esprit tordu avait bien pu lui faire d'autre.

Pourquoi faisait-elle tout ça ? Pourquoi restait-elle à son chevet ? Pourquoi se souciait-elle de lui ? Elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire et elle commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Végéta avait l'intention de se remettre sur pied le plus vite possible et il ne voulait pas d'elle dans ses pattes.

Elle réapparut deux minutes plus tard dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un plateau rempli de nourriture dans les mains. Elle s'approcha de lui et le déposa à sa portée sur la table.

\- Tu dois avoir affreusement faim, lui dit-elle.

En effet, il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours entiers et la faim se faisait sentir. De plus, les plats avaient l'air délicieux, comme tout ce qu'il mangeait dans cette maison. Il se redressa péniblement et sans hésiter, il engloutit le contenu à toute vitesse. Debout à côté du lit, l'humaine le regardait faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? dit-il entre deux bouchées.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

Il s'arrêta de manger un instant pour la fixer d'un air incrédule. La bouche pleine, il leva les paumes vers le plafond, l'air de dire que c'était évident que non. La jeune femme pouffa de rire et lui tourna le dos pour le laisser seul.

\- Tu as réparé ce robot finalement.

L'humaine s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et tourna légèrement la tête pour le regarder du coin de l'oeil. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, mais ça n'a servi à rien puisque tu l'as réduit en miette.

\- Tu en construiras d'autres. Ça et un nouveau vaisseau, d'ailleurs. J'ai besoin de retourner à l'entraînement le plus vite possible.

\- Hum hum... d'accord, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, visiblement agacée par son ton impératif.

Devant sa réaction, une question brûlait les lèvres de Végéta. Cependant, ne voulant pas trop montrer son intérêt, il hésitait à la lui poser. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, elle l'avait toujours évité ou confronté et l'attitude soudainement attentionnée de la femme à son égard l'intriguait. Elle devait avoir une idée derrière la tête. De plus, toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle n'avait pas bougé et semblait sentir qu'il avait autre chose à lui dire.

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? finit-il par lui demander.

Elle se retourna et parut surprise de sa question.

\- Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ? Pourquoi me soignes-tu comme tu le fais ? Pourquoi as-tu subitement changé d'idée et décidé de réparer ce robot ? Tu n'as aucune raison de faire tout ça.

\- Oui, Végéta, j'ai des raisons, répondit-elle.

\- Lesquelles ? C'est toi-même qui me l'a dit l'autre jour, tout ce que je fais c'est manger et m'entraîner, je ne te sers strictement à rien. Tu dois forcément attendre quelque chose de moi.

Elle se tourna pour le regarder en face et lui fit un léger sourire.

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas, se contenta-t-elle de lâcher.

\- Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

\- Non, je te prends pour le Saiyen égoïste et prétentieux que tu es. Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de ''me servir à quelque chose'' pour que j'aie envie que tu te remettes sur pied ou de te faire plaisir. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu découvriras les raisons qui poussent quelqu'un à prendre soin d'un autre, sans rien attendre en retour.

\- Si tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de comprendre ça, c'est que tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile. Ne me sous-estime surtout pas.

À cet instant, il entendit les pas d'un homme s'approcher dans le couloir. Il reconnut immédiatement le ki.

\- De toute façon, ça ne m'intéresse pas, dit Végéta en posant le plateau vide sur la table. Ton petit ami est arrivé. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille, j'en ai déjà assez de te supporter, je n'ai pas besoin qu'il en rajoute, dit-il en se recouchant sur l'oreiller.

\- Yamcha ? Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, tu le sais.

\- Pourquoi est-il toujours dans tes souliers alors ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

\- Ça, pas de problème, vos histoires ne m'intéressent pas. Mais puisque je vis sous ce toit et que je dois supporter sa présence et l'odeur dégoûtante de toutes les humaines sur lesquelles il passe, ça me regarde. Allez, dégage ! dit-il sur un ton arrogant.

Le visage de la femme changea très rapidement d'expression. Elle serra la mâchoire et Végéta vit ses yeux s'inonder de larmes.

\- Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre en plus ? Pathétiques humains...

Au désespoir du Saiyen, le principal intéressé fit alors son apparition dans la chambre. Il fut surpris de trouver Bulma en larmes devant Végéta. Immédiatement, il se mit sur la défensive, leva le poing dans les airs et l'accusa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, sale monstre !

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, j'ai beau être blessé, je suis encore capable de t'écraser d'une seule main et je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur.

\- Elle s'occupe de toi depuis deux jours entiers ! Respecte-la ou je pourrais t'arracher les yeux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Bulma ?

Bien qu'exaspéré par les menaces de l'humain, Végéta prit un malin plaisir à voir l'anxiété se peindre sur son visage; malgré ce qu'il voulait faire paraître, il le craignait. Il était de beaucoup supérieur à ce minable et tous deux le savaient. Le Saiyen, amusé de voir la peur qu'il lui inspirait, décida de jouer le jeu et de le provoquer davantage.

\- Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Saches que si elle pleurniche, c'est ta faute, pas la mienne. C'est toi qui as décidé de sauter n'importe qui. La seule chose dont tu peux me reprocher dans cette histoire de débile, c'est d'avoir aidé son petit coeur fragile à t'oublier.

Surprise de la tournure de la discussion, la jeune femme regardait les deux ennemis se lancer des insultes à tour de rôle. Elle semblait cependant avoir compris où Végéta voulait en venir et elle n'aimait pas du tout où cela les menait. Yamcha mordit facilement à l'hameçon.

\- Ha Ha ! Végéta, une brute insensible comme toi n'aide personne dans quoique ce soit. Ne va pas t'imaginer que tu sois capable de faire de telles choses.

\- En es-tu si sûr ? Pourtant, elle a semblé beaucoup apprécier que je sois, comme tu dis, une brute insensible avec elle l'autre nuit, dit Végéta sur un ton moqueur.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait référence à leurs ébats et les mots tombèrent comme une bombe. Bulma ouvrit des yeux ronds et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour camoufler son embarras. Yamcha, qui ne saisit pas immédiatement ce à quoi il faisait allusion, regardait le Saiyen sans comprendre. Puis, en dirigeant son regard vers Bulma, qui était devenue écarlate, il ne tarda pas à faire le lien.

\- Tu... Vous... deux. Ensemble ? balbutia-t-il.

Bulma se dirigea vers Végéta à grands pas et pendant un instant, il crût qu'elle allait le gifler, mais quelque chose la retint.

\- Salopard ! se contenta-t-elle de lui cracher. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- Je ne fais que dire la vérité.

\- Vous avez couché ensemble ?! s'écria Yamcha, abasourdi. Mais... Quand ? Comment ?

Bulma s'apprêta à prendre la parole, mais Végéta la devança.

\- Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, je crois que ça s'est passé juste après qu'elle t'ait plaqué. Pour ce qui est du comment, je te laisse t'imaginer... mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas qu'au combat que je sois meilleur que toi. Je peux t'assurer que ce soir-là, j'ai réussi à te faire oublier.

Cette fois, il reçu la claque en plein visage. Pendant un instant, il voulut répondre au coup, mais en voyant le visage déformé par la colère de la jeune femme, il se ravisa. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'en formaliser, car celle-là, il l'avait un peu mérité. Même lui trouvait qu'il était allé loin de frimer ainsi sur ses performances sexuelles. Cependant, l'air démoli qu'affichait Yamcha lui confirma qu'il avait atteint son objectif. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, il cala sa tête dans l'oreiller et ferma les yeux.

La femme ne prit même pas la peine de tenter de s'expliquer. Un silence lourd de sens s'installa pendant plusieurs longues secondes dans la pièce. Puis, il entendit les pas de l'humain s'éloigner dans le couloir.

\- Yamcha... attends... dit la femme, mais il avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Elle ne tenta pas de le rattraper. À quelques mètres de lui, il pouvait l'entendre respirer profondément.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai seulement dit la vérité. Si tu te sens mal, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Végéta ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour la regarder. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était attendu, elle n'avait pas l'air en colère. Son visage affichait plutôt de la tristesse et de l'incompréhension. Végéta enchaîna une explication pour éviter qu'elle ne remarque qu'il commençait à se sentir mal.

\- Il me tapait sur les nerfs, j'avais envie qu'il disparaisse de ma vue. Ça a bien fonctionné, tu ne trouves pas ? Selon l'air qu'il a fait, on ne risque pas de le revoir de si tôt, dit-il en riant.

\- Tu me dégoûtes. Je regrette tellement de...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment.

'' D'avoir couché avec moi '' compléta Végéta dans sa tête.

Il serra les lèvres et fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas autant que moi, finit-il par dire.

La jeune femme tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre. En la regardant s'en aller, Végéta bouillonnait de rage contre lui-même. Il venait de mentir. On fond de lui-même, il le savait, il ne regrettait pas réellement de l'avoir tenu dans ses bras le temps d'une nuit. Il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas dû révéler leur liaison à ce minable simplement pour sa satisfaction personnelle de le voir jaloux. Cependant, il avait beaucoup trop honte d'être aussi faible pour se l'admettre.*****


	5. Chapter 5

Un autre chapitre, beaucoup plus long cette fois-ci, dans lequel la relation chemine tranquillement... :) Attention, c'est chaud ;) Merci pour vos commentaires !

Chapitre 5 - Une belle soirée

***** Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'explosion du vaisseau et ce matin-là, Bulma travaillait dans le laboratoire. C'était le jour de la cérémonie de remise des prix universitaires et incapable de dormir, elle s'était levée très tôt pour tenter de se changer les idées. Cependant, la jeune femme était trop préoccupée pour s'attarder réellement sur quoique ce soit. Quelques années auparavant, son père avait remporté ce prix et bien qu'étant un scientifique accompli, c'est ce qui avait réellement lancé sa carrière. Il avait non seulement gagné une grosse somme d'argent, qui lui avait permit de développer de nouvelles technologies, mais il avait aussi gagné une reconnaissance mondiale. Grâce à ce prix, il avait obtenu de gros contrats au sein de compagnies prospères et c'est ainsi que, petit à petit, Capsule Corp. était né.

Aujourd'hui, jouissant de la fortune familiale, Bulma ne convoitait pas ce prix pour la somme d'argent. Elle désirait plutôt suivre les traces de son père et devenir une chercheuse aussi connue et prolifique que lui et pour cela, il lui fallait gagner ce prix. En le remportant, elle pourrait montrer sa propre compétence aux autres. Beaucoup connaissaient son talent, mais elle voulait montrer qu'elle était le summum dans son domaine. Perdre serait une grande déception et pour cette raison, un noeud s'était formé dans son estomac depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Elle attendait cette soirée avec impatience depuis plusieurs mois et elle avait méticuleusement tout préparé; de sa robe de soirée à son discours de remerciement.

En pensant à cela, Bulma se sentit devenir fébrile et ne tint plus en place. Elle se leva de sa chaise, abandonnant la pile de papiers qui se dressait devant elle et se dirigea vers la fenêtre du laboratoire pour respirer un peu d'air frais. En remplissant ses poumons à leur maximum, elle fixait la salle gravitationnelle flambant neuve, installée près du jardin. Un petit voyant lumineux rouge près de la porte lui indiquait qu'elle était en fonction.

Peu de temps après l'explosion, son père, connaissant l'impatience de Végéta, s'était vite mit à la tâche. Avec l'aide de sa fille, le nouveau vaisseau, encore plus performant et solide qu'avant, était construit en moins de cinq jours. Dès qu'il fut prêt, le Saiyen s'était empressé de recommencer à s'entraîner et malgré ses blessures, celui-ci avait repris une routine encore plus stricte qu'auparavant. En le voyant faire, Bulma avait tenté de le raisonner, mais il avait été très clair; il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Elle ne se l'était pas fait dire deux fois.

Après cela, elle n'avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole à Végéta. La jeune femme commençait à en avoir sérieusement assez de son égocentrisme et de sa méchanceté. Malgré tout ce qu'elle et sa famille lui avait offert depuis son arrivée sur Terre, il continuait d'agir en total abruti. De plus, elle croyait qu'il était allé trop loin en utilisant leur histoire pour se débarrasser de Yamcha et éprouvait beaucoup de colère à son égard.

''Mais quel caractère'' se dit-elle.

Bulma repensa à la soirée où elle s'était fait voler ses documents dans le bureau de son père. Malgré le fait que Végéta savait que les intrus étaient des voleurs, il les avait laissé partir sans broncher. Sur le coup, elle avait été furieuse contre lui d'avoir été aussi lâche, mais lorsqu'elle avait compris ce que les malfaiteurs lui avaient dérobé, elle avait été soulagée que Végéta, fidèle à lui-même, ait agi comme il l'avait fait. S'il avait mis la main sur les informations que contenaient les documents, elle aurait probablement eut droit à la crise de nerfs du siècle.

En effet, personne, ni même son père, n'était au courant des recherches qu'elle avait fait après la venue de ce mystérieux jeune homme aux cheveux lilas. Suite à l'annonce de l'arrivée des androïdes et de la mort de ses amis, Bulma avait décidé de mener sa propre petite enquête concernant ce fameux Dr. Gero. Malgré ce que Goku et les autres avaient décidé, soit de s'entraîner et de se battre pour détruire ces monstres le moment venu, elle était restée sceptique. Voulant mettre toutes les chances de leur côté, elle avait non seulement réussi à dénicher quelques informations concernant le Dr. Gero et l'armée du ruban rouge, mais elle avait aussi fait des recherches supplémentaires concernant la biomécanique dans le but de construire elle-même un androïde. Bien sûr, le projet n'était qu'au statut d'ébauche et les plans étaient loin d'être complets, mais avec toutes ses connaissances et son génie, elle était parvenue à monter un dossier très intéressant à ce sujet.

C'est pour cette raison que, connaissant la mauvaise humeur et la fierté légendaire de son invité, elle préférait que les choses aient été ainsi. Il lui aurait probablement cassé les oreilles en lui disant qu'à lui seul, les androïdes ne faisaient pas le poids.

La seule chose qui lui trottait dans la tête à certains moments, c'était la raison pour laquelle les deux voleurs étaient partis avec ces documents en particulier. Cependant, comme ses plans étant très complexes et inachevés, cela ne la rendait pas vraiment anxieuse.

Toujours dans ses pensées, elle vit alors la petite lumière rouge s'éteindre et peu de temps après, la porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit. Le torse luisant de sueur, une serviette autour du cou, Végéta descendit les marches et se dirigea vers la maison. Comme à l'habitude pendant ces chaudes journées d'été, il ne portait qu'un short moulant qui lui descendait juste au-dessus des genoux. Bulma, dont les hormones commençaient à la travailler, apprécia grandement comment ses abdominaux découpés au couteau prenaient la forme d'un V bien défini au niveau de ses hanches. Juste au-dessus de la ligne de son vêtement, elle pouvait même voir une ou deux veines saillir sous sa peau...

''Non, mais qu'est-ce qui me prend !'' se dit-elle en secouant la tête. ''Arrête de le reluquer, ça ne sert à strictement rien. C'est un abruti fini qui ne mérite pas ton attention !''

Furieuse contre elle-même, elle détourna le regard.

Pour qu'il interrompe son entraînement, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose: il était midi. Ses parents étant partis pour la fin de semaine à leur chalet au bord de la mer, Bulma décida d'aller le rejoindre pour lui préparer à manger. Elle savait que si Végéta tombait dans le garde-manger, il dévorerait tout sans exception et laisserait la cuisine dans un état désastreux. La jeune femme, qui n'avait pas envie de ramasser derrière lui, se dirigea donc vers la maison en soupirant.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle le vit assis sur le tabouret en face du comptoir en train de retirer ce qu'il restait de son dernier pansement à l'épaule droite. Ses plaies étaient pratiquement toutes guéries, mis à part celle-là, qui persistait plus longtemps. Bulma se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et sans un mot, elle entreprit de préparer à manger. Végéta, aux prises avec ses bandages, prit soin de l'ignorer royalement et l'atmosphère devint lourde. L'anxiété de la jeune femme, qu'elle avait réussi à écarter un peu, l'envahit de nouveau et elle se mit à penser à la soirée qui s'approchait de plus en plus. Ses mouvements devinrent brusques et maladroite, elle échappa à plusieurs reprises la casserole avant de la remplir d'eau pour y faire bouillir des pâtes. En remuant le contenu, elle renversa la cuillère et s'ébouillanta, ce qui la fit crier de douleur.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter tout ce bruit ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'être aussi maladroite ? demanda Végéta dans son dos sur un ton peu amical.

Les nerfs à vif, Bulma se retourna en posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour lui répliquer, mais lorsqu'elle vit comment il se débrouillait pour refaire son pansement, elle étouffa un rire. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et s'appuya sur le comptoir pour le regarder, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. D'une main, il tenait le rouleau de tissu dans les airs pour qu'il reste en place sur son bras pendant que de l'autre, il essayait d'attraper le morceau de diachylon qu'il tentait couper entre ses dents. Malhabile, il échappa le rouleau par terre et coupa le diachylon de travers, qui resta collé sur ses doigts.

\- Et c'est moi qui suis maladroite ? dit-elle en ricanant.

Il leva ses yeux noirs vers elle. Lui ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout.

Sachant qu'il n'allait certainement pas lui demander son aide, elle lâcha un long soupir et s'approcha.

\- Allez donne-moi ça, dit-elle en tendant la main.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je suis capable tout seul, répondit-il du tac au tac.

On aurait dit que sa réponse avait été enregistrée et qu'il ne faisait qu'appuyer sur le bouton ''répéter''.

\- Je vois ça.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Tu pourrais varier ton vocabulaire, tu sais. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ces dernières semaines.

Bulma fronça les sourcils, s'approcha de lui et lui arracha le diachylon des mains. Elle se pencha pour ramasser le rouleau de tissu par terre.

\- Allez, tourne-toi, tais-toi et laisse-moi faire, ordonna-t-elle. Tu vas survivre, je te le jure.

Végéta la regarda un instant, puis résigné, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se tourna en grommelant. Elle retira les bouts de pansements qu'il avait posés de travers et d'une main, tira sur son bras pour le soulever afin d'enrouler le nouveau plus convenablement. Au contact de sa peau sur la sienne, elle le sentit frissonner et immédiatement, tout son corps se raidit. Une tension très différente venait de s'installer entre eux, puisque comme à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient, le courant passait beaucoup trop bien. Troublée, Bulma sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et elle se dépêcha d'enrouler le bandage pour relâcher son bras.

\- Tiens ça, lui dit-elle en lui tendant le reste du rouleau. Je vais aller chercher des ciseaux pour couper ce qui dépasse.

Un peu désorientée par l'effet de leur contact, elle alla chercher son sac déposé sur le coin du comptoir dans lequel elle gardait une paire de ciseaux. Elle revint près de Végéta et fouilla pour les trouver. C'était vraiment le barda là-dedans et elle mit du temps avant de mettre la main dessus.

Au fond de son sac, elle tomba alors quelque chose d'inattendu; les deux billets qu'elle avait réservés pour le souper et la cérémonie de ce soir.

Elle se figea. Deux. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ?

\- HÉ MERDE ! s'écria-t-elle.

Végéta sursauta et la regarda sans comprendre. Elle sortit les billets et les agita dans les airs.

\- Deux billets ! J'ai... oublié que j'ai dit que j'allais être accompagnée !

\- Femme hystérique, dit Végéta en se détendant.

\- Je ne suis pas hystérique ! J'étais supposé aller à cette soirée avec Yamcha !

\- C'est quoi le problème ?

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de comprendre le drame qui se pointait devant elle.

\- Le problème ? Yamcha ne m'adresse plus la parole, tu crois que je vais y aller avec qui ? Je ne peux absolument pas arriver là-bas seule et me retrouver avec une chaise vide à côté de moi pendant le repas. Tout le monde sait qui je suis là-bas. De quoi je vais avoir l'air ?

Comment avait-elle pu oublier de se trouver quelqu'un pour remplacer Yamcha ? Elle avait pensé à tout, sauf à ça. Où avait-elle la tête ? Le Saiyen, quant à lui, la regardait toujours, un air hébété sur le visage.

\- Végéta, tu sais ce que c'est, cette soirée ?

\- Tu nous casses les oreilles depuis deux mois avec ça, bien sûr que je le sais. Tes petits problèmes ne m'intéressent pas. Tu es une grande fille, tu n'as qu'à y aller seule. Donne-moi ces ciseaux que je puisse terminer mon pansement.

Encore abasourdie de constater son oubli, elle lui tendit ce qu'il demandait et regarda le Saiyen terminer tranquillement de coller ses bandages. Puis, dans un élan d'anxiété, elle eut une idée. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas très attrayante, elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix si elle voulait éviter d'aller seule à la soirée. Elle leva le doigt pour le pointer.

\- Tu dois venir avec moi.

\- C'est hors de question, répondit-il sans se soucier de la regarder.

\- Viens, répéta-t-elle d'un ton impératif.

\- Non.

La réponse avait le mérite d'être claire, mais la jeune femme n'abandonna pas pour autant. Laissant de côté sa fierté, elle fit deux pas dans la direction du Saiyen et plaça ses deux mains à la hauteur de sa poitrine comme si elle s'apprêtait à prier.

\- S'il te plaît. Il faut que tu m'accompagnes Végéta. Je t'en prie ! Tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu, tu ne fais que t'entraîner de toute façon. Ça te fera du bien de sortir !

Il la fixa dans les yeux et haussa les sourcils, un peu surpris qu'elle le supplie comme ça.

\- Non.

\- Je peux me mettre à genoux, si tu veux. Je ferais n'importe quoi. Viens avec moi, je t'en prie, rajouta-t-elle en lui faisant de beaux yeux.

\- Tu peux te mettre à genoux si tu veux, mais ça ne changera rien. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu es pathétique, femme.

En l'entendant l'appeler ainsi, Bulma se mit alors en colère. Comment osait-il lui manquer de respect et refuser son offre après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui ? De plus, si elle allait être seule, c'était à cause de lui. Elle croisa les bras et lui jeta regard féroce. Furieuse, elle décida de changer sa stratégie.

\- Tu me le dois bien.

\- Quoi ? dit-il, encore plus surpris.

Elle venait de piquer sa curiosité. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de devoir quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un.

\- C'est de ta faute si Yamcha ne me parle plus. Si tu n'étais pas descendu aussi bas il y a deux semaines, à utiliser tes performances au lit pour gâcher notre relation, je n'aurais pas ce problème à l'heure qu'il est. Franchement Végéta, pour quelqu'un comme toi, un prince comme tu dis, tu ne voles pas très haut. La moindre des choses, c'est que tu essaies de réparer ton erreur.

À voir l'air qu'il faisait à l'instant, elle venait de toucher en plein dans le mille. Indécis, il semblait vouloir répliquer, mais il ne trouva pas les mots. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Pendant un bref instant, elle crut qu'il allait céder, mais brusquement, il se leva, serra les poings puis lui tourna le dos pour ensuite quitter la cuisine à grands pas sans prendre la peine de manger. Toujours sans cavalier, Bulma se retrouva seule avec une portion dix fois trop grosse de pâtes.

Tout en mangeant, la jeune femme se mit à réfléchir à une autre solution. N'ayant pas beaucoup d'amis du sexe opposé, elle n'avait personne à appeler et il était beaucoup trop tard pour demander à Goku ou à Krillin. Aussi désagréable qu'il était, elle devait absolument trouver un moyen de convaincre Végéta.

Songeuse, elle pensa à la façon désagréable qu'il utilisait pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de la part des autres et c'est à cet instant qu'elle se rappela du robot qu'il avait posé sur son lit pour qu'elle le répare. La jeune femme eut alors une idée. Si cela ne fonctionnait pas, elle devrait se résigner à y aller seule.

Elle se leva, sortit de la maison et se dirigea rapidement vers le laboratoire pour y dénicher les informations qui lui étaient nécessaires. Puis, elle courut vers l'atelier de sa mère, où elle savait qu'elle gardait la machine à coudre intelligente que son père avait construite il y a quelques années. Elle programma le robot et un quart d'heure plus tard, Bulma ressortit de l'atelier. Très fière d'elle-même, elle monta les escaliers et se rendit à la chambre de Végéta, au bout du couloir. Un peu gênée, elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce impeccablement rangée. Elle se dirigea vers le lit fait au carré et y déposa l'habit noir ainsi que la chemise qu'elle venait de confectionner. Enfin, elle quitta la chambre du Saiyen pour rejoindre la sienne, beaucoup moins en ordre, afin de se préparer pour la soirée.*****

*****Plus tard dans l'après-midi, dans la chambre gravitationnelle, Végéta venait de mettre fin à son entraînement. Il était encore très tôt et le Saiyen avait pris l'habitude de s'entraîner beaucoup plus longtemps, mais aujourd'hui, son estomac le força à s'arrêter. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec la femme ce midi lui avait coupé l'appétit. Ses histoires insignifiantes ne l'intéressaient pas et il avait préféré se passer de repas plutôt que de subir ses plaintes et ses manigances. D'autant plus que sans savoir pourquoi, elle arrivait souvent à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de lui. En pensant à ses yeux bleus posés sur lui, il se dit que s'il était resté plus longtemps dans la cuisine à écouter son discours culpabilisant et habile, elle aurait probablement fini par obtenir ce qu'elle lui demandait et ça l'horripilait.

Essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur son front, il ouvrit la porte du vaisseau et descendit les marches pour se diriger vers la maison. En voyant le soleil briller encore haut dans le ciel, il maudit la jeune femme d'avoir interrompu sa routine.

Végéta entra dans le hall d'entrée, mais comme c'était une journée très chaude et qu'il avait sué abondamment, il décida de monter vers sa chambre pour aller se doucher avant d'aller dévaliser le garde-manger. À l'étage, il passa devant la porte fermée de la chambre de l'humaine et senti sa présence à l'intérieur. Puisqu'elle était probablement en train de se préparer pour aller à sa soirée, il estima qu'il avait amplement le temps de prendre une douche, d'aller manger à la cuisine et de s'éclipser avant qu'elle ne soit prête. Il n'aurait pas à la recroiser.

Brièvement, il se demanda si elle avait résolu son problème de cavalier, mais il se gifla intérieurement de se poser une question aussi vide de sens.

En entrant dans sa propre chambre cependant, il eut sa réponse. À quelques pas de son lit, il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit l'habit noir déposé sur ses couvertures. Non seulement n'avait-elle pas trouvé personne pour remplacer Yamcha, mais elle avait réussi à trouver une manière encore plus effrontée de lui imposer cette soirée. En plus, elle était entrée dans sa chambre sans sa permission.

\- Non, mais elle se prend pour qui ? marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Puis, en contemplant l'habit, la situation lui parut soudainement familière. Il se rappela la fois où il était entré dans la sienne pour déposer le robot brisé sur le lit de la femme. Cette journée-là, même s'il s'était senti mal à l'aise d'entrer dans cette pièce, il avait voulu s'assurer qu'elle le voit et qu'elle comprenne qu'il était impératif qu'elle le répare. En regardant le costume étalé sur son lit, il étira ses lèvres en un mince sourire. Non seulement venait-elle de faire un clin d'oeil à sa propre manière de demander les choses, mais elle lui rappelait aussi l'issue de l'épisode du robot; elle avait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé. De plus, comme elle lui avait amèrement rappelé plus tôt dans la journée, il lui devait bien ça... Non seulement c'était ingénieux de sa part, mais elle lui démontrait aussi qu'elle savait comment s'y prendre pour le faire plier. Sans aucun doute, cette humaine au caractère compliqué exerçait sur lui une influence qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer.

Végéta fixa longuement l'habit puis, en serrant les dents et les poings, il l'agrippa d'une main avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bains privée.*****

*****En regardant l'image reflété par le miroir devant elle, Bulma était très satisfaite. Elle venait de passer plusieurs heures à se pomponner, mais les efforts en avaient valu la peine. La robe rouge qu'elle avait choisie de porter épousait parfaitement ses formes généreuses et sa taille fine. Longue, évasée dans le bas et très échancrée dans le dos, elle laissait voir juste assez de peau pour rester élégante tout en étant sexy. Elle avait même décidé de défriser et de couper ses cheveux, qui lui tombaient maintenant tout juste au-dessus des épaules. Elle en avait eu assez de ces frisettes et ses cheveux encadraient magnifiquement son visage au teint rosé. Attirant déjà beaucoup les regards avec son physique agréable, elle ne passerait pas inaperçue ce soir. Elle était certaine que Végéta ne plierait pas à sa demande, alors tant qu'à être seule, il valait mieux qu'elle impressionne le plus possible.

Bulma regarda l'horloge et nota qu'il ne lui restait qu'une quinzaine de minutes avant de partir. Elle devait arriver un peu d'avance à l'hôtel où avait lieu la soirée. De plus, elle avait l'intention de prendre la luxueuse voiture de son père pour s'y rendre et l'hôtel étant situé dans une ville voisine, elle avait plus d'une heure de route à faire. Mieux valait partir tout de suite.

Elle prit sa bourse et ses talons hauts et sortit de sa chambre avant de dévaler les escaliers en prenant soin de ne pas s'emmêler dans sa robe. En arrivant en bas, elle leva le regard vers le hall d'entrée et sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Sous le choc, elle perdit pied et manqua la dernière marche. Bulma tenta de se rattraper sur la rampe, mais ses réflexes n'étant pas au point, elle se retrouva à quatre pattes par terre. Les souliers volèrent dans les airs et atterrirent à quelques mètres devant elle.

\- Tu crois que tu vas y arriver toute seule ?

En entendant sa voix, elle leva les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois. Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Végéta était dans le hall d'entrée, le dos appuyé sur le mur près de la porte et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il regardait droit devant lui, sans lui porter plus d'attention, mais le plus incroyable dans tout ça, c'était qu'il portait le costume qu'elle lui avait fait plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! dit-elle en tentant de se relever dans sa robe étroite.

Lorsqu'elle réussit à trouver un peu de contenance, elle regarda le Saiyen sans trop savoir comment réagir. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça fonctionnerait, mais il était bel et bien là, toujours dans la même position, à l'attendre pour sortir.

\- Tu... tu as décidé de venir ? demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de resserrer ses bras sur son torse.

Bulma l'examina un moment. Sa posture fermée laissait indiquer qu'il n'était pas très chaud à l'idée de l'accompagner, mais en regardant son visage, elle devina un léger embarras. Ce genre de soirée n'était vraiment pas son truc et l'accompagner signifiait qu'il pensait à autre chose que son propre intérêt. Il tentait de faire un effort. Pour elle.

''Venant de lui, on pourrait probablement qualifier ça d'un exploit'' ricana-t-elle dans sa tête.

Malgré sa surprise, Bulma décida de ne pas tourner le fer dans la plaie et s'abstint de tout commentaire. En se positionnant devant lui, elle remarqua qu'il avait mis la cravate de travers. Sans rajouter quoique ce soit, un énorme sourire sincère aux lèvres, elle s'approcha de lui pour la lui retirer. Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle leva les mains vers son cou et son regard sévère se posa dans ses yeux bleus pour l'avertir qu'elle ne devait pas le toucher.

\- Ta cravate est toute à l'envers, expliqua-t-elle.

En fixant de nouveau son regard dans le vide, il la retira lui-même.

\- Est-ce que je suis obligé de porter ce truc ? Ça m'empêche de respirer, dit-il sur un ton agacé.

\- Habituellement, oui. Mais disons que pour des circonstances exceptionnelles, tu peux te permettre de ne pas la mettre. Ça te va très bien de porter ça, rajouta-t-elle, sincère.

En effet, le complet lui donnait une allure encore plus imposante que d'habitude, si cela était possible. Il avait beaucoup de classe et malgré ses yeux ténébreux, elle le trouva très attirant. Un peu trop à son goût même.

\- Je te remercie Végéta, je ne sais pas ce qui t'a fait changer d'idée, mais sache que ça me fait plaisir.

Il leva de nouveau la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Bulma remarqua une lueur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il avait l'air un peu perdu. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de poser des gestes dans un intérêt autre que le sien. C'était un début d'ouverture et la jeune femme se jura de tenter de ne pas lui faire regretter sa décision.

Elle le vit jeter un rapide coup d'oeil à sa robe, ou plutôt à elle dans la robe, pour ensuite revenir vers son visage.

\- Tu as... changé tes cheveux, dit-il, visiblement mal à l'aise.

En guise de réponse, elle lui fit un grand sourire. Pour Végéta, c'était probablement ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un compliment. Elle savait qu'il ne lui avouerait pas, mais il était clair qu'il la trouvait belle. Plus que ça, elle l'intimidait. Bulma retrouvait le Saiyen un peu gêné qu'elle avait vu dans sa chambre à coucher le mois dernier et ça lui plaisait beaucoup.

Elle réalisa à cet instant combien Végéta cachait bien son jeu. Après leur aventure, elle l'avait cru dégouté par elle alors qu'en fait, c'était plutôt le contraire. Autant à elle qu'à lui-même, il tentait de cacher son attirance. Il ne devait pas être habitué à ce genre de sentiment et ne savait pas comment le gérer. Tout comme les autres ''sentiments faibles'' qu'il ressentait, il le gardait enfermé très profondément.

Il fallait qu'elle découvre l'ampleur de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui. Le moment n'était cependant pas bien choisi pour ce genre de chose.

\- Allez, on y va sinon nous allons être en retard.

Bulma chaussa ses talons et suivie de Végéta, elle sortit de la maison avant de verrouiller la porte derrière elle. Le soleil ne s'était pas complètement couché encore et l'horizon avait prit une teinte rosée magnifique. La température, ni trop chaude ni trop froide, était parfaite. La soirée s'annonçait bien. Elle posa son regard sur le Saiyen qui la dévisageait avec un air songeur, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu sais, il y aura un énorme banquet dans lequel tu pourras t'empiffrer autant que tu veux. Allez, viens, lui dit-elle en le tirant par la main.

Au contact de sa main rude, Bulma sentit de nouveau le courant passer entre eux, ce qui confirma d'autant plus ses réflexions, mais elle tenta de ne pas en tenir compte. Ils se dirigèrent vers le garage dans lequel son père gardait sa voiture préférée, un modèle très puissant aux allures sportives et de couleur noire qu'il avait lui-même conçu et dessiné. Bulma actionna le démarreur à distance et le ronronnement du moteur se fit entendre.

\- On y va avec ça ? demanda Végéta en s'arrêtant.

\- Tu croyais qu'on allait y aller en volant ? Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moins rapide, mais je suis certaine que tu vas aimer, dit-elle en prenant place du côté conducteur, excitée à l'idée de conduire le bolide.

Végéta grogna un instant, mais finit par s'installer à ses côtés, un peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver cloitré dans un espace aussi restreint avec elle. Bulma appuya sur l'accélérateur et ils s'engagèrent sur la chaussée avant de rejoindre la voie rapide. La jeune femme aimait la vitesse et avec un engin pareil entre les mains, le sourire aux lèvres, elle ne se priva pas de faire rugir le moteur.

Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'ils roulaient à toute allure et ils n'avaient toujours pas échangé un seul mot. L'atmosphère commençait à se faire sentir lourde et Bulma jeta un coup d'oeil à son passager, qui regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Ses bras étaient toujours bien serrés autour de sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait amorcer une conversation ou continuer de conduire sans lui prêter attention. En fait, elle ne savait jamais vraiment comment interagir avec lui. À chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait, elle avait l'impression de marcher dans un champ de mines et comme elle allait passer la soirée avec lui, autant éviter de lui poser trop de questions.

Elle alluma la radio pour détendre l'atmosphère. En entendant sa chanson préférée, _How to save a life_ de _The Fray_ , elle monta le volume et se mit à chanter les paroles tout en battant le rythme sur le volant. La soirée s'annonçait plutôt agréable et elle avait de bonnes chances de remporter le prix. Même Végéta semblait relativement de bonne humeur. Il devait y avoir quelque chose dans l'air.

En jetant un deuxième coup d'oeil vers lui, elle remarqua qu'il était en train de la regarder. Sans cesser de chanter, elle lui fit un sourire auquel il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de tourner la tête et de regarder la route devant eux.

\- Il n'y avait pas de musique sur la planète Végéta, dit-il. La première fois que j'en ai entendu, c'était sur une planète voisine de la mienne.

Bulma se figea. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait parler de sa vie d'avant. De plus, elle réalisa avec bonheur qu'il venait de répondre à l'une des questions qu'elle lui avait posées lors de la soirée où ils avaient pris un coup. Surprise de cette ouverture, elle avait des millions de questions à lui poser. Elle fit cependant taire sa curiosité pour ne pas le brusquer.

\- Ah bon, dit-elle. Et ça ressemblait à quoi ?

\- Pas à ça, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Elle fut déçue. Même si elle savait que Végéta était avare de ses mots, elle s'attendait à une réponse plus élaborée. Cependant, il sembla comprendre qu'elle espérait plus, car après un bref silence, il poursuivit.

\- De toutes les planètes que j'ai visitées, il y en a peu qui connaissent la musique. C'était majoritairement des chants associés à des rituels. La musique que vous écoutez sur Terre est beaucoup plus complexe que ce que j'ai entendu auparavant. Et les humains en écoutent partout, tout le temps..., dit en grinçant des dents.

\- Allons, ce n'est pas si pire que ça, ricana-t-elle en baissant tout de même le volume.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai, elle devait faire attention pour qu'il conserve sa bonne humeur le plus longtemps possible.

\- C'est parce que nous utilisons des instruments, pas seulement des chants, expliqua Bulma.

\- J'avais compris. Comme celui sur lequel ton père joue, situé dans une pièce fermée près de votre refuge pour animaux.

\- Le piano ? Oui, c'est vrai mon père en joue parfois... J'en joue aussi depuis que je suis toute petite. C'est lui qui m'a montré, affirma-t-elle fièrement.

\- Piano... marmonna-t-il.

Bon sang, mais que se passait-il avec Végéta ? Elle en avait appris plus sur lui en l'espace de ces deux dernières minutes que durant la dernière année. Ainsi, il n'avait pas connu ce que c'était la musique avant de quitter sa planète.

''Quel monde triste'' se dit-elle en recommençant à chanter.

Il n'en avait pas fini avec elle et continua sur sa spectaculaire lancée, de façon un peu plus rude cette fois.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour dénicher un habit qui m'aille aussi bien en si peu de temps ?

Sans quitter la route des yeux, elle sourit.

\- Le _scooter_ de Raditz, dit-elle fièrement. Quand je l'ai réparé, j'ai réussi à extraire les données et à pirater le tien par la suite. Tu voulais anéantir mon espèce alors j'ai tenté de trouver le maximum d'informations sur toi pour détecter tes faiblesses. Il y avait un dossier qui contenait toutes tes informations personnelles, y compris tes mensurations et je l'ai conservé. Ça m'a permis de te faire un complet à ta taille. Pas mal, hein ?

Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui faire un clin d'oeil et vit qu'il la regardait, impressionné. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui voyait cet air. Elle rit.

\- D'ailleurs, j'ai toutes ces informations, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver quoique ce soit sur ton âge ou ta date de naissance. Ça m'embête, j'ai dû louper quelque chose en transférant les informations.

\- Tu n'as rien manqué. Ça ne fait pas partie de mes informations personnelles.

\- Comment ça ? Tu as quel âge au fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris et haussa les sourcils. Ce n'était pas du tout la réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait.

\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? dit-elle, ahurie.

\- C'est comme ça. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis parti de la planète Végéta à l'âge de huit ans. Après, à force de me déplacer de planète en planète dans mon vaisseau, j'ai perdu la notion du temps. En plus, les années ne sont pas nécessairement égales sur toutes les planètes. Sur Terre, une année vaut 365 jours alors que sur Végéta, c'était 412, expliqua-t-il.

Bulma était complètement abasourdie. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça.

\- J'ai essayé de calculer du mieux que je pouvais et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que je dois avoir entre 30 et 35 ans, reprit-il.

La jeune femme resta muette un instant, tentant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle avait de la difficulté à concevoir comment on pouvait vivre une vie si instable qu'on ne connaissait même pas son propre âge.

\- Tu as l'air beaucoup plus jeune que ça, constata-t-elle.

\- C'est parce que les Saiyens vivent plus vieux que vous, les humains. Nous pouvons facilement atteindre 120 ans sur Végéta et j'imagine que c'est encore plus sur Terre. Nous atteignons la maturité et arrêtons de grandir vers l'âge de 40 ans, c'est pour ça que j'ai l'air jeune.

Encore une fois, elle resta sans voix. Avec toutes ces informations, Bulma réalisait combien Végéta était différent d'elle. Il n'était pas humain. Ils se ressemblaient tellement morphologiquement qu'elle avait tendance à l'oublier, mais cet homme, ou plutôt ce Saiyen, assis à côté d'elle venait carrément d'une autre planète. Elle se tourna pour le regarder, un peu troublée de réaliser tout ça après qu'il ait passé tant de jours sous son toit.

\- Quoi ? dit-il sèchement.

\- Rien... c'est juste que... j'ai de la difficulté à concevoir comment tu peux vivre comme tu le fais, sans attachement ni point de repère.

\- Les humains... vous accordez beaucoup d'importance à ce genre de truc.

\- Pas toi ?

Bulma se répondit à elle-même. Quand on a perdu toute sa famille, tous ses amis et ses alliés et qu'on se retrouve aux ordres de Freeza à l'âge de huit ans, où la règle du plus fort s'applique, on n'a pas vraiment le choix de ne pas y accorder d'importance. Il était tout simplement habitué à ce genre de vie, où on ne peut compter que sur soi-même pour vivre. Cependant, elle était curieuse d'entendre sa réponse et elle ne fut pas déçue de constater qu'il restait fidèle à lui-même.

\- Bien sûr que non. Ça et devenir faible, c'est la même chose.

Sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas argumenter à ce sujet avec lui, surtout pas à cet instant alors qu'il était de si belle humeur, elle lui fit un sourire en guise de réponse. Végéta se retourna vers la fenêtre, mettant fin à la plus longue discussion qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue.

Il faisait déjà noir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel. Elle gara la voiture dans une rue du quartier, près de l'entrée principale du bâtiment décoré aux couleurs de son université pour l'occasion. Végéta, toujours aussi élégant dans son costume noir, l'attendait déjà en bas des escaliers les mains dans les poches et l'air renfrogné. Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit, elle vit l'une de ses amies et collègue de classe, Tohira, qui lui faisait des signes de la main à la porte d'entrée. En lui répondant, elle passa machinalement son bras sous celui de Végéta. Aussitôt qu'il sentit ce contact, il fit un mouvement de recul pour se dégager.

\- Ne me touche pas, dit-il. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'accompagne que tu as le droit de faire tous tes trucs d'humaine avec moi.

Un instant, elle le sentit mal à l'aise. Ses trucs d'humaine ? Prête à répliquer, elle s'empourpra légèrement et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine, mécontente. Puis, en remarquant tous les regards qui se posaient sur elle, elle abandonna. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire une scène. Ici, étant la favorite du prix le plus convoité et la fille du célèbre Dr. Brief, tout le monde la connaissait, de visage ou de nom. Mieux valait rester posée.

Ils gravirent les escaliers en maintenant une distance raisonnable entre eux et rejoignirent Tohira, qui semblait très excitée.

\- Bulma ! J'avais tellement hâte que tu arrives ! Tout le monde t'attend à l'intérieur. Bon sang, tu es toujours très belle, mais ce soir, tu t'es vraiment surpassée !

\- Merci, répondit Bulma en souriant. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a la chance de remporter ce genre de prix. Allez, rentrons pour rejoindre les autres.

Elle serra son amie dans ses bras et fit la bise à son petit ami, Hikan. Tous deux étaient magnifiques, elle dans une robe bleu ciel qui faisait magnifiquement ressortir ses yeux verts et ses cheveux blonds et lui, très élégant dans son costume noir. Durant ses années à l'université, bien que Tohira et Hikan étaient ceux avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux, elle s'était fait quelques amis proches et tous étaient invités ce soir. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis un bon bout de temps et Bulma était pressée de les retrouver. Cependant, alors qu'elle était en train d'entrer dans la bâtisse, ses deux amis restèrent plantés là et la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle avait oublié la présence de son cavalier.

\- Tu... n'es pas venue avec Yamcha ? dit son amie, un peu confuse.

\- Non, nous ne nous parlons plus depuis deux semaines. C'est Végéta, un ami, précisa-t-elle avant que Tohira ne saute aux conclusions.

\- Ah ! Bien, je suis contente de te rencontrer, Végéta, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Le Saiyen la regarda avec ses yeux noirs et ne sembla pas comprendre pourquoi elle lui tendait la main comme ça. Légèrement confus, il regarda brièvement Bulma et, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine, il lui fit un bref signe de tête.

\- Végéta est... différent, dit Bulma.

Elle n'avait pas pu trouver d'autre qualificatif pour expliquer le comportement de celui-ci. Tohira ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et lui fit un sourire.

\- D'accord, dit-elle. Eh bien, Végéta, vous allez certainement faire des jaloux ce soir ! Bulma tu es vraiment magnifique dans cette robe.

Ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel et tout en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger, Bulma prit le prince un peu à l'écart.

\- Normalement, quand quelqu'un te tend la main comme ça, tu la serres ! Je croyais que tu étais un prince. Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je t'enseigne les bonnes manières ?

Il sembla un peu surpris. Visiblement, il ne connaissait pas du tout les politesses des humains et la jeune femme se calma. Elle devait garder en tête toute l'adaptation à laquelle il devait faire face en ce moment. Même si cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il était sur Terre, c'était la première fois qu'il sortait en public.

\- Je... ne... savais pas, dit-il en lui jetant un regard noir. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Je ne vais pas serrer la main de toutes les personnes que je vais rencontrer ce soir, je peux t'en assurer.

Énervée, Bulma prit une grande inspiration et tourna les talons pour aller vers la salle à manger afin de rejoindre ses amis. Végéta la suivit tranquillement jusqu'à la table qui leur avait été assignée, marmonnant des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Du Saiyen. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait parler dans sa langue natale.

Bulma salua ses amis avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et leur présenta Végéta à tour de rôle, qui était resté légèrement à l'écart, les mains dans les poches. Tous étaient très contents de la voir et beaucoup de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas vinrent la saluer pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Lorsqu'elle put enfin s'asseoir, entourée de ses amis, Bulma était aux anges.

Végéta, qui faisait preuve d'une patience qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, s'installa à côté d'elle et promena son regard autour de la table. Il sembla prendre conscience que les regards se posaient régulièrement sur lui et il se tendit légèrement. Bulma se pencha vers lui et chuchota à son oreille, ce qui le fit frissonner.

\- Allez, calme-toi. Tout le monde me connaît ici et ils ne font que se demander pourquoi c'est toi qui est avec moi et pas Yamcha. Le dîner s'en vient.

Sans grande surprise, il s'écarta pour augmenter la distance qui les séparaient et s'attaqua aux premiers plats qui venaient d'arriver sur table.

La soirée se déroula très rapidement. La nourriture était abondante et le vin coulait à flots. La jeune femme eut beaucoup de plaisir avec ses amis et Végéta s'en donnait à coeur joie dans le menu. Lorsque le temps arriva de décerner les prix aux gagnants, toute la salle se plongea dans un silence respectueux et l'animateur nomma les noms des gagnants pour chaque catégorie. À la toute fin de la cérémonie, lorsque Bulma entendit son nom parmi ceux des autres nommés, son ventre se noua. Elle ferma les yeux et se détendit automatiquement lorsque, sans grande surprise dans la salle, son prénom ressortit du lot. Sous les applaudissements, elle se leva et se dirigea sur la scène pour y faire son discours de remerciement. Elle vit le professeur Kagaku, un sourire aux lèvres, lever le pouce pour la féliciter. Ses amis s'étaient tous levés autour de leur table pour crier et siffler. Seul Végéta était resté assis et elle le vit la fixer avec intensité. Alors qu'elle était sous les feux des projecteurs, de tous les regards qui s'étaient posés sur elle, ce fut le sien qui l'embarrassa. Elle s'empourpra et avant de redescendre, elle lui fit un sourire discret auquel il lui sembla répondre pendant une fraction de seconde. Ses yeux avaient dû lui faire défaut.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, la salle était pratiquement vide lorsque Bulma serra sa dernière main. Après avoir reçu son prix, de nombreuses personnes étaient venues à sa rencontre pour la féliciter. La jeune femme avait rencontré tellement de gens en si peu de temps que la tête commençait à lui tourner. Elle était exténuée.

Soulagée que la soirée soit enfin terminée, elle lâcha un long soupir lorsqu'elle sentit une légère pression sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Tohira, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Assez le bavardage avec des inconnus. Nous sortons tous au bar de l'hôtel, tu veux venir ? C'est moi qui te paye la première tournée, tu le mérite bien, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Je suis vraiment épuisée, mais oui, je vais venir faire un tour, dit-elle, tentée par l'offre.

Elle réalisa soudain qu'avec tous ces gens qui lui avaient tourbillonnés autour, elle avait oublié son partenaire. Anxieuse, elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers la table. Il était toujours assis, grignotant ici et là les quelques plats qui restaient.

\- Allez-y, dit-elle à Tohira. Je vais chercher Végéta et je vous y rejoint.

Bulma se dirigea vers lui et lorsqu'elle fut rendue à sa hauteur, il leva les yeux vers elle, la bouche pleine. Elle lui fit un sourire.

\- Au moins, tu sembles avoir apprécié quelque chose.

En guise de réponse, il avala sa bouchée et se leva pour lui faire face, un peu agacé.

\- C'est fini ? On peut s'en aller maintenant ?

\- Presque. Mes amis se retrouvent dans un bar et j'aimerais y aller quelques instants.

Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, mais sembla se résigner à la suivre. Elle fut surprise de découvrir le Saiyen aussi patient. C'était une qualité qu'elle ne lui avait pas soupçonné.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est un bar ?

\- Un endroit où on sert beaucoup d'alcool. Tu verras.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, à la fois sceptique et méfiant de se retrouver à un endroit où l'alcool serait présent en aussi grande quantité. Il se rappelait trop bien de la dernière fois qu'ils en avait abusé.

\- On ne se soûleras pas, précisa-t-elle un peu gênée.

Bulma prit les devants et se dirigea donc vers l'endroit en question, toujours suivie par un Végéta qui avait recommencé à marmonner de façon incompréhensible. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité, le son étouffé de la musique se fit entendre. Végéta avait déjà commencé à ralentir le pas lorsque ses amis les trouvèrent, tous très emballés par la belle nuit qui s'annonçait. Un peu nerveuse de la réaction de son compagnon, Bulma s'approcha du garde du corps qui gardait l'entrée pour les faire pénétrer à l'intérieur sans qu'ils aient à faire la file d'attente.

Une fois entrés, la musique se fit assourdissante. Le bar était disposé sur plusieurs étages et d'où ils étaient, on pouvait voir la piste de danse remplie à craquer de gens qui dansaient au rythme d'une musique électro. La foule se ruait vers le bar pour commander de l'alcool aux serveurs débordés. Ses amis lui crièrent à l'oreille qu'ils s'occupaient de lui apporter quelque chose à boire et Bulma se retourna pour voir où en était Végéta.

Pas très loin derrière elle, elle le vit la regarder avec de grands yeux, l'air de dire qu'il n'allait pas supporter ce genre d'ambiance très longtemps. Un homme de très grande carrure, sous l'effet de l'alcool, trébucha sur lui et s'excusa en riant. Végéta, qui n'avait pas l'air de trouver la chose aussi drôle que lui, sembla vouloir lui arracher la tête sur le champ. Il fut cependant déconcentré par un couple qui s'était mis à s'embrasser passionnément juste à côté de lui et par un groupe qui se mit à se bousculer entre eux pour rigoler. Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers elle, l'air complètement perdu.

Bulma ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le voir là, dans ce milieu si bruyant et débauché ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. En l'amenant ici, elle poussait vraiment sa chance au maximum, mais à sa grande surprise, le prince semblait plus sous le choc que colérique.

Ses amis revinrent et posèrent deux verres de bière bien remplis dans ses mains. Elle s'approcha de Végéta et lui en offrit un. Il ne le prit pas tout de suite, fixant toujours le couple qui s'embrassait à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Un bar, répondit-elle simplement. Tiens, c'est à toi, dit-elle en lui tendant le verre de bière.

Il le prit et goûta, un peu suspicieux. Il sembla apprécier.

\- Tu es consciente que je ne vais pas rester ici très longtemps, dit-il, les dents serrées.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester très tard.

\- Parfait, dit-il en s'éloignant dans un coin plus tranquille.

Il s'appuya sur un mur dans le fond du bar et sirota sa bière en regardant les gens sur la piste de danse.

Bulma rejoignit ses amis près de la piste de danse et se mit à bouger au rythme de la musique avec eux. Ses pieds commençaient à brûler, mais elle était beaucoup trop heureuse de ce qui lui arrivait ce soir pour ne pas en profiter.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle avait déjà terminé sa bière lorsqu'un homme imposant l'aborda pour lui en offrir une autre. Peu intéressée, elle refusa, mais celui-ci n'abandonna pas. Il s'approcha davantage d'elle et insistant, il plaça sa main autour de sa taille tout en lui mettant le verre entre les mains. Elle le repoussa du mieux qu'elle put, sans grand succès. Quel abruti !

\- Non, mais c'est quoi ton problème, lui cria-t-elle. Enlève tes mains ! Je ne veux pas de ton verre. Va t'en !

L'homme à la carrure impressionnante était doté d'un physique très avantageux et il ne semblait pas avoir l'habitude de se faire refuser des avances, mais Bulma n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à ça. Elle tenta de le repousser une nouvelle fois, mais il revint à la charge.

\- Allons, tu es la plus belle femme ici. J'ai envie de faire ta connaissance, laisse-moi au moins t'offrir un verre, tu ne le regretteras pas, dit-il d'un ton charmeur.

Pas du tout impressionnée par ce genre de remarques, Bulma tenta de s'éloigner de lui pour une troisième fois.

Ses amis, qui avaient commencé à remarquer l'altercation, s'apprêtaient à intervenir lorsqu'elle vit une main se poser sur l'épaule de l'homme. Immédiatement, le visage de celui-ci se crispa et il se tordit de douleur lorsque la main se resserra davantage. Il s'écarta rapidement et Bulma vit apparaître derrière lui un autre homme beaucoup plus petit; Végéta. Il avait l'air calme et ne se laissa pas intimider par leur différence de grandeur. Un regard mauvais sur le visage, il n'eut besoin de dire qu'un seul petit mot pour se faire comprendre.

\- Dégage.

Pour une raison évidente, l'homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il déguerpit sans regarder derrière lui. Végéta, légèrement énervé, s'approcha de Bulma. Il lui retira la bière que l'homme lui avait apporté des mains et déposa brusquement le verre encore rempli sur la table près d'eux.

\- Je pars, j'en ai assez de tout ce bruit et de ces humains pathétiques.

\- D'accord, dit Bulma, abasourdie.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait l'en empêcher. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle ait réussi à le traîner jusqu'ici, elle se voyait mal lui demander de rester pour l'attendre.

Sans un mot de plus, le Saiyen tourna les talons et disparut vers la sortie. Songeuse, la jeune femme se retourna vers ses amis, qui la dévisageaient. Ils n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer le comportement légèrement agressif de son compagnon. Bulma non plus d'ailleurs et c'est exactement ce qui la préoccupait. Végéta venait-il vraiment de se montrer... jaloux ? Elle connaissait le tempérament du Saiyen, mais avait remarqué que lorsqu'il s'énervait, c'était habituellement pour quelque chose qui le concernait. De plus, ce n'était pas contre elle qu'il s'était énervé, mais contre l'homme qui l'assaillait. Non, ça n'était pas de la jalousie. Pour Bulma, ça ressemblait plus à un comportement contrôlant ou bien... protecteur ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, comme il était parti aussi vite qu'il était apparu, ça ne devait pas être d'une grande importance pour lui. Végéta s'était probablement juste approché à ce moment par pur hasard et il avait voulu que l'homme dégage pour qu'il puisse l'avertir qu'il partait. Il était probablement déjà bien loin dans le ciel en ce moment, à réfléchir à une nouvelle stratégie pour devenir, comme Goku, un Super Saiyen.

Cependant, Bulma avait de la difficulté à ne pas penser à la façon dont il lui avait arraché le verre des mains.

Près d'une heure plus tard, Bulma annonça à ses amis qu'elle retournait chez elle. Il approchait minuit, la place était bondée et elle n'en pouvait plus. Le bruit, la chaleur et la mer de monde l'avaient complètement achevé et elle avait une envie irrésistible de retrouver le confort de son lit.

Après avoir embrassé et dit au revoir à tout le monde, elle sortit du bar seule pour aller rejoindre l'entrée principale du bâtiment. Bulma descendit les marches et se dirigea vers sa voiture d'un pas rapide. Elle n'aimait pas se promener seule dehors en pleine nuit et elle avait hâte de s'asseoir sur le banc de cuir moelleux qui l'attendait au bout de la rue.

En arrivant devant sa voiture, elle s'arrêta net et son coeur fit un bond lorsqu'elle remarqua une ombre couchée sur le toit de celle-ci. Méfiante et un peu nerveuse, Bulma s'approcha silencieusement. Elle vit alors la silhouette se retourner vers elle pour la regarder et elle se détendit automatiquement lorsqu'elle reconnut la forme familière des cheveux hérissés de Végéta. Il s'était étendu sur la voiture, les mains derrière la tête, afin de contempler le ciel étoilé.

\- Bon sang Végéta, tu m'as fait peur ! s'écria Bulma.

Elle le vit se redresser et sauter sur le sol avec une étonnante habileté. Elle s'approcha davantage de lui, un peu froissée qu'il lui ait fait si peur.

\- Tu aurais pu m'avertir que tu allais m'attendre ici. Il est tard, je suis seule et en plein centre-ville, je croyais que j'allais me faire attaquer.

\- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu es en sécurité maintenant ?

Elle vit sa bouche s'étirer en un mince sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle, confuse.

\- À ce que je sache, s'il y a bien quelqu'un que tu devrais craindre, c'est moi.

Bulma pouffa de rire, ce qui ne parut pas plaire au Saiyen.

\- Végéta, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas peur de toi. Comme je sais très bien que tu ne me feras aucun mal.

\- Je pourrais t'écraser avec un seul doigt, faible humaine.

\- Je sais. Mais tu ne le fais pas, sale Saiyen prétentieux.

Insulté, Végéta plissa les yeux et s'approcha d'un pas menaçant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ? Tu es vraiment encore plus idiote que je le pensais. Tu crois que je ne pourrais pas te faire du mal ? Ne me sous-estime pas, je pourrais te tuer ici, sur le champ, dit-il, un air mauvais sur le visage.

En le regardant comme ça, pendant qu'il la menaçait, Bulma se dit qu'il avait raison. Elle devait vraiment être une idiote pour ne pas craindre l'un des guerriers les plus puissants de l'univers. Cependant, elle n'y pouvait rien. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Végéta lui disait qu'il ne mettrait pas ses menaces à exécution. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout en danger. Au contraire, en le voyant tout à l'heure, couché sur la voiture, elle avait été rassurée. Depuis quand la présence de Végéta la rassurait ?

\- Je ne sous-estime pas ta force, Végéta, le rassura-t-elle. Ce que je crois, c'est que tu surestimes ta cruauté et ton détachement.

S'obstinant à prouver qu'il ne plaisantait pas, il la fixa sans ciller. Cependant, une lueur brilla dans le fond de ses yeux, indiquant à Bulma qu'elle venait viser juste. Elle éclata d'un rire sincère et tout en plaçant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, elle appuya sa paume sur son torse. Surpris qu'elle s'approche autant de lui, le Saiyen eut un léger mouvement de recul.

\- Dis-moi, si tu étais si désintéressé, pourquoi m'avoir attendu ici ?

\- Je... n'avais pas les clés de la maison, se défendit-il.

Bulma s'écarta pour lui redonner l'espace personnel qu'il chérissait tant et lui sourit doucement. Il aurait très bien pu l'attendre à la maison, dans la chambre gravitationnelle dont il connaissait le code de sécurité. S'il était resté ici, c'était pour une autre raison. Mais d'instinct, Bulma savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas provoquer sa colère. Cela risquait de gâcher tout le progrès qu'ils avaient fait ce soir. Elle changea de sujet, mettant fin à leur petite discussion embarrassante.

\- Hé bien, c'est tant mieux si tu es là, parce que je suis exténuée. C'est toi qui conduis, dit-elle en lui lançant les clés.

\- Je n'ai jamais conduit ce genre de truc, dit-il en les attrapant.

\- C'est ce soir que tu apprends alors. Allez, on y va, dit-elle en s'installant côté passager.

Cela lui parut étrange de voir Végéta derrière le volant, mais elle lui donna les consignes de base, tandis que, bon élève, il écoutait ce qu'elle lui disait. Pour la première fois, elle le vit intéressé par quelque chose qu'elle lui montrait. Il commença à rouler dans les petites rues voisines et sans prêter attention aux panneaux de signalisation, il traversa une rue en manquant de peu une autre voiture qui passait. L'autre conducteur appuya bruyamment sur le klaxon et Bulma se crispa sur son siège en riant nerveusement.

\- Eh bien félicitation, tu viens de brûler ton premier arrêt ! lui dit-elle, sarcastique. Fais attention s'il te plaît, j'aime bien cette voiture...

Végéta grommela un peu, ravalant sa mauvaise humeur et quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'engagèrent sur la voie rapide à toute vitesse.

\- Holà, pas trop vite, tu vas nous faire arrêter, lui dit-elle en riant.

\- Des limites de vitesse, qu'elle absurdité, répondit-il entre ses dents.

Sur ce point, elle était d'accord avec lui.

Bulma actionna le GPS pour qu'ils se rendent à destination et appuya sa tête contre le siège. Elle le regarda un bref instant et remarqua avec satisfaction qu'il semblait aimer l'expérience. De plus, il maniait l'automobile avec une étonnante habileté pour un débutant. Il fallait dire qu'il avait probablement déjà piloté des engins beaucoup plus compliqués.

Elle ferma ses yeux lourds pour les reposer et peu avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, elle entendit Végéta allumer la radio pour mettre de la musique.

Bulma se réveilla seulement lorsque que son conducteur garait la voiture dans le garage. Puis, il éteignit le moteur et sortit sans dire un mot. Encore un peu endormie, la jeune femme sortit à son tour en baillant et s'étirant. Sa petite sieste lui avait fait du bien et malgré l'heure tardive, elle se sentait de nouveau remplie d'énergie.

Bulma suivit Végéta jusqu'à la maison, où il déverrouilla la porte pour qu'ils puissent enfin entrer. Elle retira ses talons hauts tout en regardant le Saiyen se diriger vers les escaliers plongés dans le noir. Elle avait toujours de la difficulté à croire tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir. La cérémonie étant derrière elle, Bulma se dit donc qu'elle ne perdait rien à lui poser encore quelques questions afin de pousser sa chance au maximum. De toute façon, même si elle risquait de le mettre de mauvais poil, elle trouvait un peu décevant de terminer la soirée sans qu'ils n'échangent un seul mot.

\- Végéta, attends.

Il s'arrêta et tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, les mains dans les poches. Elle s'approcha un peu de lui et vit le contour de son visage sévère se dessiner dans la pénombre. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute maintenant. Ce n'était pas l'alcool qui l'avait fait tomber dans ses bras l'autre nuit. En le voyant de profil comme ça, dans son habit avec son air fier et sérieux, elle le trouva soudainement très attirant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? dit-il sur un ton qui la fit frissonner.

Elle le rejoignit et se plaça devant lui pour le regarder de face. Le menton légèrement penché vers le bas, il la faxait d'un air méfiant qui lui donna la chair de poule. Elle posa ses yeux sur ses lèvres et se rappela comment, il y a un mois, elles avaient été gourmandes lorsqu'elles s'étaient posées sur sa peau. Attirée par les muscles crispés de sa mâchoire, le regard de Bulma dévia vers le large cou du Saiyen. L'envie inexplicable lui prit d'y enfouir son visage. Elle déglutit difficilement en tentant de se concentrer. D'où lui venait ce soudain désir ?

\- Je voulais juste te dire merci, réussit-elle à articuler. Et je me demandais...

Elle ne finit pas sa question. Son regard s'était de nouveau posé sur son cou. Le col légèrement serré de la chemise blanche qu'il portait contrastait avec la couleur plus sombre de sa peau et même dans l'obscurité, elle pouvait voir une artère se gonfler au rythme des battements de son coeur. Le complet lui allait vraiment, vraiment bien. La jeune femme sentit son propre rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Elle commençait à avoir étrangement chaud. Puis, sans réfléchir, attirée comme un aimant, Bulma fit un pas vers Végéta. Automatiquement, il se raidit et recula comme pour se protéger d'une éventuelle attaque.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Finis ta question que je puisse aller me coucher !

Mais Bulma avait depuis longtemps oublié sa question. Voyant qu'elle restait toujours muette, Végéta, exaspéré, fit un pas sur le côté afin de poursuivre son chemin vers les escaliers. Mais la jeune femme ne le laissa pas faire. Elle l'arrêta en posant sa paume à plat sur son sternum.

Surpris et un peu confus face à son attitude étrange, Végéta baissa le regard vers la main solidement appuyée de Bulma, qui était bien décidée à ne pas le laisser avancer. Il releva les yeux vers elle et lui lança un regard menaçant pour l'intimider. Étrangement, cela eut l'effet contraire et la jeune femme, toujours aux prises avec ses hormones, sentit le bas de son ventre se tendre délicieusement.

\- Humaine, laisse-moi passer, ordonna-t-il d'un ton rude.

Comme elle ne bronchait pas d'un poil, il passa à l'attaque et attrapa son poignet avec force pour l'écarter. Cependant, au contact de la main du Saiyen sur la peau fine de Bulma, celle-ci frémit et un courant passa à nouveau entre eux. Immédiatement, il sembla sentir tout le désir qui la rongeait et il se figea. Tendus à l'extrême, ils se défièrent du regard. Il était clair qu'il ressentait toute l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour lui à cet instant et cela semblait beaucoup déstabiliser le prince.

En voyant Végéta aussi pétrifié, Bulma réalisa combien son attitude séductrice lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Avec toute la puissance dont il était doté, le Saiyen avait l'habitude d'avoir le contrôle sur tout autour de lui, mais face à ses avances, il était figé. S'il l'évitait et la repoussait comme il le faisait, c'était parce que l'attirance était réciproque et qu'il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle. Même l'agressivité ne lui permettait pas de contrôler ses propres envies.

Bulma voyait donc une seule façon de le forcer à les extérioriser; elle devait lui faire perdre le contrôle et pour cela, il ne fallait pas passer par quatre chemins. Se laissant aller dans ses propres fantasmes, elle décida de passer à l'acte.

Sans avertissement, elle fit deux pas de plus vers le Saiyen pour que leurs corps ne soient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres. Comme elle s'y attendait, la réaction inattendue de la jeune femme le déstabilisa encore plus. Un poignet toujours prisonnier dans la poigne de Végéta, elle remonta sa main libre vers le col de la chemise blanche qu'il portait et défit le premier bouton. Puis le deuxième.

Bulma était en train de défaire le troisième lorsque l'atmosphère se tendit davantage. Végéta sembla comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de faire et la colère déforma son visage. Il attrapa son autre poignet et serra encore plus fort, à la limite de lui briser les os. Humm... Peut-être s'était-elle trompée finalement et que l'agressivité le définissait plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit-il d'une voix tremblante de rage.

\- Ça me semble évident... non ? couina-t-elle, un peu gênée de s'être laissé emporter.

Il grogna en lui jetant un regard mauvais et en serrant davantage ses poignets. Complètement à la merci de Végéta, Bulma commença à sentir la peur l'envahir et elle émit un faible gémissement de douleur pendant que ses yeux se remplissaient d'eau. Ses poignets commençaient à lui faire terriblement mal.

Lorsqu'il le réalisa, il desserra son étreinte immédiatement.

Enfin, c'était le genre de réaction qu'elle cherchait. La réaction qui prouvait que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était protéger sa fierté. Il voulait à tout prix lui cacher sa propre attirance, mais en la voyant souffrir à cause de lui, il s'était trahi. Son agressivité n'était qu'une façon de lui prouver que son petit jeu de séduction ne l'affectait pas, alors que c'était tout le contraire.

Sa confiance retrouvée, Bulma saisit l'occasion pour ramener ses bras vers elle, rapprochant par le fait même les mains de Végéta. Toujours emprisonnée dans sa poigne, la jeune femme pencha son visage vers le cou de celui-ci. Dans cette position, aussi près de lui, elle pouvait sentir sa peau et l'odeur la fit chavirer. Il sentait si bon ! Doucement et très lentement, elle déposa ses lèvres pour le goûter. Au contact de sa bouche sur son cou, il se tendit, mais il la laissa faire. Pétrifié, il semblait hésiter entre continuer de résister ou se laisser emporter par le désir, que tous deux sentaient grimper à toute vitesse.

Bulma poursuivit son chemin et déposa un deuxième baiser sur sa clavicule. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour sentir sa peau et descendit plus bas en faisant glisser le bout de son nez sur la partie de son torse qu'elle avait dévoilé en déboutonnant sa chemise. Sa peau était brûlante et elle le goûta de nouveau, en sortant légèrement sa langue cette fois.

Soudainement, Végéta la repoussa brutalement contre le mur tout près d'eux, plaquant ses poignets toujours emprisonnés de part et d'autre de la tête de la jeune femme. Son regard, quelque part entre la rage et le désir, était de plus en plus confus. Nullement impressionnée par ses tentatives d'intimidation, Bulma planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

\- Végéta... si ça peut te rassurer, sache que je n'éprouve absolument aucun sentiment pour toi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est du sexe. J'ai très envie de toi en ce moment. Je sais que toi aussi, alors arrête de résister, souffla-t-elle.

\- Femme, tu es tellement vulgaire... Arrête de te faire des idées. Si tu essaies encore une fois de me toucher je...

Encore surprise d'avoir été plaquée contre le mur aussi vite, la respiration de Bulma s'était accélérée, faisant soulever sa poitrine à chaque inspiration. Végéta, qui se voulait menaçant fut alors déconcentré par le mouvement et elle le vit baisser les yeux vers ses seins. Il serra les dents et ses joues s'empourprèrent immédiatement. Il posa à nouveau son regard sur son visage et elle constata avec satisfaction que le désir venait de gagner beaucoup de terrain dans son esprit.

\- Tu feras quoi ? dit-elle en cabrant le dos pour faire ressortir sa poitrine encore plus. Arrête de réfléchir. Laisse-toi aller, Végéta... j'en ai vraiment envie, murmura-t-elle.

Il la fixa un instant, confus, puis il prononça enfin les mots qu'elle voulait entendre.

\- Hé puis merde, chuchota-t-il.

À partir de cet instant, tout se passa très rapidement. Sans desserrer son étreinte, Végéta remonta ses bras au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme et les cloua au mur. Puis, tout en écrasant son corps contre le sien, il enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il y déposa sa bouche avec force et Bulma le sentit planter ses dents dans sa chair, ce qui la fit gémir de plaisir. Enfin !

Le Saiyen commença à dévorer le cou délicat de la jeune femme sans retenue. Il appuya fortement des hanches contre son bassin, aplatissant les fesses rondes de Bulma contre le mur et elle le sentit desserrer ses mains, permettant à la circulation de se rétablir dans ses doigts meurtris. Il passa ensuite ses bras par-dessus ses épaules et empoigna ses cheveux lisses pour tirer la tête de la jeune femme vers l'arrière. Le geste était brusque, mais Bulma, la colonne vertébrale courbée de façon peu confortable, sentit l'excitation monter dangereusement.

Végéta continua son manège pendant plusieurs minutes, plantant sa bouche et ses dents à différents endroits dans son cou, remontant parfois sur sa mâchoire et derrière son lobe d'oreille ou descendant vers ses épaules. Ses baisers se faisaient de plus en plus avides et la respiration de Bulma, déjà accélérée, était devenue chaotique. Puis, Végéta ralentit la cadence pour finalement arrêter de l'embrasser afin de prendre le temps de respirer sa peau et ses cheveux. En prenant une grande inspiration au niveau de sa nuque, il plaqua son corps encore plus fortement sur elle, écrasant douloureusement sa poitrine. Enfin, de façon beaucoup plus sensuelle, il retourna déposer ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou. Elle l'entendit alors émettre un long grognement très profond et le son résonna dans tout son corps, ce qui la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. À cet instant, son désir grimpa de façon alarmante et ses jambes commençaient à fléchir sous son poids. Même s'il la touchait depuis peu, elle le voulait en elle, là, maintenant.

Végéta dut sentir qu'elle commençait à s'impatienter, car il libéra ses cheveux pour aller porter ses mains sous ses fesses en prenant le soin de suivre la courbe de son dos nu. Il la souleva de terre afin de placer ses seins à la hauteur de son visage et embrassa la portion de sa poitrine que la robe laissait à découvert. Enfin libre de se mouvoir sans avoir mal, Bulma s'empressa de terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé et déboutonna complètement la chemise de son amant. Elle fit glisser ses paumes pour remonter le long de ses flancs et, tout en prenant soin de ne pas trop toucher son épaule blessée, repoussa vers l'arrière la chemise et le veston qu'elle avait confectionnés plus tôt dans la journée. Sans quitter sa poitrine, Végéta libéra ses mains pour laisser le tout retomber par terre.

Il avait souvent été torse nu devant elle, mais jamais Bulma n'avait été aussi excitée de le voir à cet instant. Avec délice, elle promena ses mains le long de ses bras bien découpés. Subjuguée, elle observa comment les muscles de son cou bougeaient lorsqu'il lui embrassait les seins. Elle referma ses longs doigts autour de l'avant-bras de Végéta et remonta tranquillement jusqu'à la protubérance que formaient ses épaules en profitant de chaque détail de son impressionnante musculature. Enfin, elle enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs pour presser la tête du Saiyen contre ses seins. En même temps, elle le sentit serrer ses fesses encore plus fermement. Une tension délicieuse les liait l'un à l'autre, comme si leurs corps n'attendaient que ça depuis des semaines.

Comme la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, Végéta prit soudainement la jeune femme dans ses bras et monta à sa chambre à toute vitesse. Une fois arrivés, il la déposa par terre, mais Bulma fut si déboussolée par la vitesse du déplacement qu'elle perdit pied et tomba les fesses par terre, emmêlée dans sa robe. Mécontent que leurs corps se soient séparés, le Saiyen se mit aussitôt à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. Il la força à se coucher complètement sur le sol et recommença à lui dévorer le cou en émettant des sons graves qui résonnaient jusque dans le creux de ses reins. Pendant un instant, Bulma se sentit comme une proie devant un prédateur particulièrement affamé. Cela l'excitait terriblement.

Puis, Végéta cessa de l'embrasser. Il redressa le haut de son corps pour la toiser pendant que Bulma se tortillait de désir sous lui. Elle tendit ses bras vers son torse pour le caresser, mais son regard sévère posé sur elle, il les repoussa et saisit son menton pour qu'elle arrête de bouger, ce qu'elle fit. Puis, sans cesser de la regarder, il glissa son autre main sous sa robe pour remonter le long de sa jambe avant d'empoigner solidement l'intérieur de sa cuisse, qu'il se mit à pétrir doucement en s'approchant progressivement de son sexe. Bulma n'en pouvait plus. Elle recommença à se tortiller pour lui signifier son impatience, mais plus elle gigotait, plus il prenait son temps. D'autant plus qu'il semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à la toucher comme il le faisait.

Elle tenta donc de rester tranquille.

Enfin, au bout d'un instant beaucoup trop long à son goût, il atteignit ses sous-vêtements qu'il écarta de deux doigts. Sans avertissement, il entra ces deux doigts en elle, lui arrachant un gémissement au passage. Puis, au désespoir de Bulma, il les retira aussitôt en affichant un sourire satisfait sur son visage. La jeune femme fut troublée de le voir aussi sûr de lui.

Elle le vit alors porter ses mains à sa ceinture et avec empressement, il la défit afin de retirer ses pantalons ainsi que ses caleçons. Elle eut brièvement le temps d'entrevoir son sexe, bien dressé vers elle, avant qu'il ne presse son corps dur sur le sien. Bulma fut déçue qu'il ne la dénude pas elle aussi. Elle voulait coller sa peau contre la sienne.

D'un geste lent, Végéta remonta le bas de la robe rouge jusqu'aux hanches de Bulma pour dévoiler ses longues jambes puis retira ses sous-vêtements. Il emprisonna les deux poignets de la jeune femme dans une seule de ses mains et comme tout à l'heure, il alla les porter au-dessus de sa tête. En s'appuyant sur son bras libre, il enligna enfin leurs bassins et commença à la pénétrer d'une lenteur exaspérante. Impatiente, elle émit de nombreux gémissements. Prisonnière sous son poids, elle ne pouvait absolument pas bouger et lui seul contrôlait le mouvement. Bulma étira le cou vers l'arrière en inspirant profondément et elle sentit son amant y déposer de longs baisers pour la faire languir encore davantage.

À la grande surprise de Bulma, le mélange d'impatience et la lenteur du mouvement firent grimper son excitation très près du summum. Elle commençait à sentir le bas de son ventre se tendre de plus en plus et Végéta sembla s'en rendre compte, car il s'enfonça en elle du plus loin qu'il put, achevant la jeune femme au passage. Elle ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer davantage sur les spasmes qui la prirent d'assaut pendant ce qui lui parut être une éternité.

Le souffle court, complètement déboussolée par la force de l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir Végéta, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre. Le regard avide qu'il avait posé sur elle ne mentait pas ; dans ses yeux noirs, elle pouvait voir qu'il avait énormément apprécié la voir jouir. Mais Végéta étant Végéta, il voulut probablement lui montrer qu'il était au-dessus de tout ça et il afficha son petit sourire en coin qu'elle détestait tant. Elle préférait le voir sérieux et de mauvais poil que prétentieux.

\- Déjà ? dit-il, un peu arrogant.

Outrée et un peu gênée, elle retrouva soudainement ses esprits et libéra ses bras pour le repousser, ce qui le força à se retirer. Le Saiyen, mécontent, fronça les sourcils. Il n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

\- Idiot. Arrête de te moquer de moi, sale prétentieux. Si tu continues, je te mets dehors et tu passeras la nuit tout seul.

Bulma n'était pas vraiment sérieuse. Elle avait beaucoup trop envie de passer la nuit avec lui pour mettre ses menaces à exécution, mais elle fut tout de même satisfaite de voir le doute se dessiner sur le visage de Végéta. Son regard ne mentait pas et il retrouva immédiatement son sérieux, ce qui la fit rire un peu. Il ne semblait plus y avoir la moindre hésitation dans l'esprit du Saiyen; à cet instant, il la désirait et rien n'allait le faire reculer, pas même sa fierté.

Alors qu'il était par-dessus elle, la jeune femme prit le temps de contempler son corps entièrement nu. Elle posa sa paume sur son torse et caressa ses pectoraux avant de remonter jusqu'à ses épaules en suivant la forme de ses muscles. Savourant la douceur de sa peau, elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre pour lui signifier qu'elle le désirait encore. Pendant un bref instant, il parut perturbé. Puis, un air de défi sur le visage, il écarta son bras du revers de la main. Bon sang ! Même lorsqu'il s'adonnait à ce genre d'activité, il avait mauvais caractère.

Afin de l'amadouer, la jeune femme changea de stratégie. Les yeux toujours plantés dans les siens, elle atteignit la fermeture éclair de sa robe située sur le côté et la descendit jusqu'en bas. Tranquillement, elle tira sur le tissu pour le faire glisser sur ses hanches. Lorsque ses seins furent dénudés, elle vit le regard de Végéta dévier vers cette partie de son corps et patient, le souffle court, il attendit qu'elle eut terminé de se dénuder avant de passer à l'action.

Un regard avide sur le visage, il plaça ses mains robustes autour de la taille de Bulma et en maintenant une pression constante, il les remonta autour de son thorax puis jusqu'à ses seins pour les empoigner solidement. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction lorsqu'il constata que la superficie de ses paumes n'était pas suffisante pour les contenir en entier. Il approcha de nouveau son bassin et écrasa son ventre dur contre celui de Bulma tandis que celle-ci posait ses mains sur ses biceps gonflés.

\- Ahhh... murmura Bulma, satisfaite de sentir enfin la douceur du corps de Végéta en entier.

Excitée par la force avec laquelle il la maintenait au sol, elle écarta enfin les jambes et c'est dans cette position qu'il la pénétra de nouveau, beaucoup plus rapidement cette fois. Il semblait avoir perdu sa contenance et elle fut comblée lorsqu'elle l'entendit grogner de plaisir. En maintenant toujours ses seins solidement entre ses mains, Végéta entreprit de faire de brusques va et viens. Les mouvements faisaient cogner le dos de la jeune femme contre le plancher froid et le contraste avec le corps brûlant de Végéta la fit jouir à nouveau en quelques minutes seulement. Lorsqu'il la sentit se contracter autour de lui, il ralentit la cadence de ses mouvements pour la regarder profiter des sensations qu'il lui donnait. La vue qu'elle lui offrit sembla lui plaire, car quelques secondes plus tard, elle l'entendit gémir avant de le sentir se répandre en elle. À la limite du tolérable, complètement absorbé dans son plaisir, il serra sa poitrine encore plus fort avant de retomber lourdement sur elle.

Enlacés par terre, encore essoufflés, ils restèrent immobiles pendant un instant afin de reprendre leurs esprits. La tête de Végéta enfouie dans son cou, Bulma pouvait sentir sa respiration chaude effleurer sa peau. Elle passa ses bras autour de son corps pour le serrer contre elle et un peu surprise, il ne se dégagea pas.

Elle tourna la tête pour contempler son visage. Elle constata qu'il avait fermé les yeux et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle le vit afficher une expression totalement détendue. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était beau comme ça !

Sans réfléchir, elle déposa tendrement un baiser sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux instantanément.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit-il en retrouvant l'air qu'elle lui connaissait bien.

\- Humm, il me semble que je t'ai embrassé sur la joue, non ?

\- Ne fais pas ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est comme ça.

\- Alors tu as le droit de coucher avec moi et de m'embrasser comme tu veux, mais pas moi ? Ce n'est pas juste. Tu as le don de tout gâcher, Végéta.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es bruyante. C'est toi qui gâches tout, dit-il, exaspéré.

Soudainement, il se retira et s'appuya sur ses bras pour se relever. Bulma suivit son mouvement et se retrouva debout au milieu de sa chambre à le regarder se diriger vers la porte. Non ! Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il parte ! Pas tout de suite ! Elle le voulait encore.

\- Attends ! s'exclama-t-elle, le retenant pour la deuxième fois dans la même soirée.

Elle courut vers lui pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner, mais se retint de le toucher. Elle savait d'instinct qu'il risquait de la repousser. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le tenter de nouveau.

\- Encore, chuchota-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta net et tourna la tête pour la regarder. Il avait haussé un de ses sourcils.

\- Arrête de me donner des ordres, dit-il entre ses dents, obstiné.

Bulma sourit puisqu'elle savait que s'il était en colère, c'était en fait parce qu'il avait de la difficulté à ignorer ce qu'elle lui demandait.

Elle s'approcha de lui, toujours immobile près de la porte, et vint clouer son corps contre son dos. Intentionnellement, elle appuya plus fortement au niveau de sa poitrine afin que ses seins s'écrasent sur ses omoplates. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et remonta tranquillement sur ses abdominaux. La caresse parut lui plaire puisqu'il la laissa faire.

En maintenant toujours une forte pression dans son dos, la jeune femme poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à ses épaules, pour atteindre ses bras, puis ses avant-bras et finalement, ses poignets, qu'elle entoura de ses doigts. Elle les tira vers l'arrière pour diriger les mains du Saiyen sous la rondeur de ses fesses, qu'il enserra sans hésiter. Elle l'entendit pousser un long soupir avant qu'il ne se libère pour se retourner vers elle. Le rouge lui était monté au visage et la mâchoire crispée, il l'enlaça pour la soulever de terre. Le désir ne les avait toujours pas quittés.

Il l'amena jusqu'à l'énorme lit qui trônait au fond de la pièce et se mit à genoux sur les couvertures. Soutenue sans difficulté par les bras de Végéta, Bulma passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Puis, le Saiyen, qui avait retrouvé son entrain, baissa la tête pour aller déposer ses lèvres brûlantes sur sa poitrine. Le coeur de la jeune femme se mit à s'emballer lorsqu'il lécha avidement les extrémités dressées de ses seins et un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche. Il continua le manège pendant plusieurs minutes, passant à quelques reprises dans son cou où il prenait plaisir à enfoncer ses dents. Plus le temps passait, plus sa bouche se faisait ardente sur sa peau blanche et le désir avait depuis longtemps atteint son maximum lorsqu'il augmenta la pression de ses mains dans son dos pour la soulever au-dessus de son sexe de nouveau bien dressé.

C'est ainsi que, à genoux dans le lit, le corps de Bulma couché dans ses bras et sa tête bien appuyée dans les paumes de ses mains, il la fit descendre vers lui pour entrer en elle brusquement. À mi-chemin entre la douleur et le plaisir, la jeune femme lâcha un cri. Puis, plus doucement, son amant commença à bouger le bassin. Légère comme une plume dans d'aussi puissants bras, elle se laissa emporter par le mouvement et l'excitation grimpa très rapidement. Elle déposa ses mains sur ses épaules et serra un peu pour lui montrer à quel point elle appréciait ce qu'il lui faisait. Végéta bougeait vraiment bien.

\- Continue, c'est tellement bon ! chuchota-t-elle.

En guise de réponse, il la souleva davantage et accéléra légèrement le rythme, lui arrachant plusieurs autres gémissements. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de jouir de nouveau, elle vit alors le regard du Saiyen devenir de braise et il ralentit la cadence pour l'enlacer si étroitement qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Enfin, il s'immobilisa complètement et il plongea son visage dans son cou avant de prendre une longue inspiration. Mécontente qu'il arrête de bouger à un moment aussi critique, elle commença à se tortiller pour lui montrer son impatience, mais il ne desserra pas son étreinte. Il la torturait.

\- Végéta... dit-elle, plaintive.

Il émit un grognement dans son cou avant de la repousser brutalement sur le lit. Il prit ses hanches entre ses mains et avant même qu'elle eut le temps de s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva couchée sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller. Encore une fois, il attrapa ses poignets dans une seule main et ramena ses bras derrière son dos avant de les tirer vers lui pour la forcer à se mettre à genoux. De l'autre main, il caressa ses fesses qui étaient maintenant dressées vers lui. La position était très inconfortable et ses épaules, tournées vers l'arrière dans un angle peu naturel, lui firent mal. Sauf que, sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer, cela l'excitait terriblement. Végéta avait beau être une brute avec elle, il semblait savoir exactement quoi faire pour la satisfaire. Tous deux pouvaient le sentir, une connexion physique très intense les reliait.

Sans plus attendre, il appuya sa main libre dans le creux du dos de la jeune femme et tira un peu plus sur ses bras pour élever le haut de son corps, de sorte que son visage soit à quelques centimètres au-dessus des couvertures. Cette manœuvre la fit cambrer le dos et il en profita pour la pénétrer. S'ensuit alors de nombreux coups de reins, brusques et sensuels à fois, où il força son sexe bien dur à l'intérieur d'elle. Au bout d'un moment, Bulma, qui n'en pouvait plus de cette position et de ces vas et viens, s'abandonna aux mains de Végéta et elle sentit son corps entier être parcouru de spasmes enivrants. Pendant un moment, elle en oublia même de respirer.

Végéta, qui n'avait toujours pas ralentit, relâcha ses bras et se pencha soudainement sur elle. L'enlaçant à nouveau, il passa une main sur son ventre tendu et de l'autre, il entoura sa poitrine pour la serrer si fort contre lui que leurs respirations furent interrompues. Elle sentit ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux épouser la forme de son dos et dans un dernier coup de reins, elle sentit les spasmes le parcourir à son tour pendant qu'il jouissait en elle. Il planta sa bouche dans sa nuque et l'orgasme semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter lorsqu'il desserra un peu ses bras pour lui permettre de respirer de nouveau. Il continua d'embrasser son cou et ses épaules pendant un instant avant qu'il ne la relâche complètement et que, incapable de supporter le poids du Saiyen, Bulma s'effondra dans les draps. Entièrement rassasié, celui-ci roula sur le côté et ferma les yeux, le souffle encore court.

Toujours sur le ventre, Bulma tourna la tête vers Végéta et observa à nouveau cet air détendu qu'il avait affiché plus tôt. Avec un faible sourire, elle écouta sa respiration se calmer et le regarda s'endormir à ses côtés avant de sombrer elle-même dans un profond sommeil.


	6. Chapter 6

Désolée pour l'attente! Voici un autre long chapitre! :)

Chapitre 6 - Désir

Les premiers rayons du soleil n'avaient pas commencé à briller lorsque Bulma ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il faisait un noir d'encre dans sa chambre et dehors, elle pouvait entendre les premiers oiseaux matinaux chanter joyeusement. Sans aucun doute, même si quelque chose l'avait tiré hors de son sommeil, il était beaucoup trop tôt pour sortir du lit.

L'esprit embrumé, la jeune femme étira son bras droit et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, celui-ci rencontra un obstacle peu habituel. Son lit étant immense, elle prenait souvent beaucoup de place lorsqu'elle dormait, mais ce matin-là, elle n'était pas seule à y être étendue. Elle tourna la tête et distingua une ombre couchée à ses côtés. Elle plissa les yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas partagé son lit pendant qu'elle dormait et à mi-chemin entre le sommeil et l'éveil, elle tenta de s'éclaircir l'esprit afin de se rappeler à qui elle avait donné cette opportunité.

Un premier nom lui vint en tête; Yamcha ? Cela leur était arrivé à quelques reprises de dormir ensemble après leurs nombreuses ruptures et c'est ce qui menait habituellement à leur réconciliation. Cependant, en plissant davantage les yeux, elle vit la forme hérissée des cheveux de son compagnon.

Non.

Végéta.

\- Hé merde, encore... marmonna-t-elle.

Bulma roula sur le dos et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Ils avaient encore couché ensemble et ça avait encore été bien au-delà de ses attentes.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrivait ? Comment cela avait-il pu se reproduire une nouvelle fois ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à ce point ? Il y a un an de ça, lorsqu'elle l'avait invité à vivre sous son toit, jamais elle ne se serait douté qu'une telle relation allait naître entre eux. Leurs esprits n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus compatible et pour cette raison, Bulma ne lui avait pas donné plus d'attention qu'il en méritait. En ce qui concernait leurs corps cependant, c'était une tout autre histoire et il leur avait fallu tout ce temps pour le découvrir. Une étonnante compatibilité les liait et la jeune femme prit un temps pour se demander d'où cela pouvait bien sortir. Bien qu'il disposait d'une apparence physique avantageuse, Végéta ne correspondait pas exactement au type d'hommes qui l'intéressait.

Elle devait cependant l'accepter. À chaque fois qu'ils avaient joint leurs corps, cela leur était venu de façon très spontanée et sans savoir pourquoi, elle éprouvait une intense attirance pour ce fou, ce meurtrier et ce prétentieux guerrier qu'elle connaissait à peine.

Résignée, la jeune femme poussa un long soupir et tourna la tête sur le côté pour contempler davantage l'homme encore assoupi.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dormir. Végéta affichait un air paisible et respirait profondément. Il était très peu habituel pour Bulma de voir le Saiyen aussi calme et détendu. Elle commençait à être suffisamment éveillée pour distinguer la forme de son visage encore endormi. En le contemplant, elle se surprit à apprécier les traits sévères et masculins de son visage peu conventionnel.

'' Il est vraiment beau'' réalisa-t-elle.

Bulma sortit un bras de sous les couvertures et alla poser la pointe de son majeur sur le sternum de Végéta. Sans quitter son visage des yeux, elle le déplaça le long de son muscle pectoral et apprécia la forme bombée de celui-ci. En frôlant sa peau, elle fit descendre le drap qui les couvrait de quelques millimètres pour en voir davantage. Sa peau était si chaude et douce qu'elle eut envie d'y déposer sa bouche afin de planter ses dents dans cette chair qui lui semblait délicieuse. Son coeur se mit à accélérer dans sa poitrine.

Elle le désirait encore.

Alors c'était ça. Un lien physique. Une attirance qui dépassait de beaucoup ce qu'elle avait déjà ressenti auparavant. Une compatibilité inattendue aussi puisque cette affinité semblait plus que réciproque.

À cet instant, Bulma vit Végéta frémir et dans le noir, elle le vit ouvrir légèrement les yeux.

Oh non ! Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se réveille lui aussi. Il était attirant, mais la personnalité du Saiyen était plus que désagréable. S'il se réveillait, il gâcherait tout. Elle n'était pas prête à l'affronter, lui et son mauvais caractère, particulièrement alors qu'il était encore dans son lit. La dernière fois, il l'avait quitté immédiatement après leurs ébats et c'était parfait comme ça.

Peut-être que s'il la croyait encore endormie, il quitterait la chambre sans lui adresser la parole, évitant une conversation embarrassante.

Avant qu'il ne reprenne suffisamment ses esprits, Bulma roula elle aussi sur le côté pour lui tourner le dos. De cette façon, elle pouvait lui cacher son visage et lui laisser croire qu'elle était encore endormie. Aux aguets, elle ferma les yeux et se mit à surveiller les moindres petits détails qui pourraient l'informer sur les agissements du Saiyen. Après un instant, elle entendit que sa respiration se faisait graduellement moins posée et régulière.

Il était éveillé.

Priant pour qu'il s'en aille le plus vite possible, Bulma attendit quelques minutes dans cette position, figée. Puis, elle sentit le matelas bouger sous elle. Soulagée, elle le remercia d'être aussi asocial. Fidèle à lui-même, il allait s'éclipser sans lui donner la moindre attention. Elle pouvait compter sur lui pour ça.

Cependant, Bulma sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une caresse presque imperceptible lui parcourir le dos. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds et vit le drap blanc qui la couvrait descendre tranquillement le long de ses courbes. Puis, elle sentit une main robuste se poser dans le creux de sa taille fine. Surprise, elle resta immobile. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Elle aurait cru que Végéta allait être le premier à s'enfuir le plus vite possible de cette situation.

Au lieu de ça, elle le sentit s'approcher encore davantage pour venir coller son torse chaud contre ses omoplates. Il passa ensuite sa main dans ses cheveux pour dégager sa nuque, où il déposa ses lèvres brûlantes tout en la serrant plus étroitement contre lui. Bulma eut la respiration coupée lorsqu'elle perçut sans difficulté le renflement qui poussait dans le bas de son dos. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à être aux prises avec ses hormones ce matin. Encore une fois, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde à ce niveau.

\- Femme, je sais que tu es réveillée, murmura-t-il dans son cou.

Sa voix grave la fit frissonner et en l'entendant, elle bomba instinctivement les fesses vers lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Allaient-ils vraiment recommencer en plus ?

Les paupières lourdes, Bulma referma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur la sensation de la peau chaude du Saiyen contre la sienne. Comme la veille, tous les mouvements qu'elle faisait étaient exécutés avec une étonnante spontanéité. C'était comme si son corps répondait au sien, sans qu'elle ait besoin de réfléchir. C'était complètement involontaire.

De toute évidence, la nuit précédente n'avait pas été suffisante. Leurs corps en redemandaient. Alors oui, ils allaient recommencer...

En la voyant aussi réceptive, Végéta remonta la main qui reposait sur sa taille jusqu'à sa poitrine nue et l'enlaça plus étroitement encore. Il prit une longue inspiration, l'air effleurant la peau de Bulma avant qu'elle n'entre dans ses narines. Puis, il commença à lui pétrir les seins un à la fois en prenant soin de tirer légèrement sur les extrémités. La jeune femme, dont le sommeil l'avait définitivement quitté maintenant, ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la caresse et elle balança la tête vers l'arrière afin d'aller l'appuyer sur l'épaule de Végéta. Leurs visages n'étaient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres et en entrouvrant légèrement les paupières, elle put voir qu'il avait les yeux clos. Il semblait être en train de rêver, mais ses mains baladeuses et habiles lui confirmaient qu'il était très conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

C'est ainsi que, sans attendre plus longtemps, elle le sentit s'introduire lentement en elle. Le Saiyen resta immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de commencer à bouger langoureusement le bassin derrière elle. Il libéra ses seins pour aller promener sa main sur tout son corps. Aucune partie ne le lui échappa.

Comme la veille, la jeune femme le laissa faire pratiquement tout le travail. Le Saiyen étant de nature dominante, il semblait lui aussi prendre beaucoup de plaisir à la voir s'abandonner à lui. Alors qu'il la serrait étroitement contre lui, Bulma se laissa posséder à nouveau par Végéta jusqu'à ce que finalement, l'excitation les emporte tous les deux.

Étourdis par le plaisir, le souffle court, ils restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs longues minutes avant que Végéta ne libère son corps meurtri par la force des bras qui l'avaient entourés.

Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à percer l'horizon lorsque Bulma entendit la respiration du Saiyen, toujours couché derrière elle, redevenir profonde.*****

*****Étendu sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête, Végéta contemplait le plafond, pensif. Comme à tous les matins, il s'était réveillé seul, mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas dans son propre lit.

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait vu la lumière éclatante du jour filtrer au travers des portes-fenêtres menant au balcon de la femme aux cheveux bleus. Il avait passé la nuit avec elle. Encore une fois.

Le Saiyen serra la mâchoire.

'' Sauf que cette fois, tu as été sobre'' se répétait-il sans relâche. ''Cette fois, c'est toi qui a été faible''.

Cette fois, il ne pouvait pas excuser son manque de rigueur par ses facultés affaiblies. Il n'avait pas été capable de refréner ses ardeurs. Végéta était furieux contre lui-même. D'où lui venait toute cette lâcheté ? Lui seul était responsable de sa perte de contrôle.

Lui et cette maudite femme, bien sûr.

C'était elle qui avait tout provoqué. Elle qui avait usé de ses charmes pour le faire plier. Avec ses yeux bleus, son sourire blanc radieux, sa peau qui avait été si douce lorsqu'il avait attrapé son poignet minuscule et ses courbes qui forçaient sous sa robe rouge beaucoup trop étroite. Ça et son caractère, à la fois fort, compliqué et vif. Tout chez elle contribuait à le déstabiliser, à lui faire perdre le contrôle et le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'elle le savait.

Sans oublier qu'elle avait l'esprit suffisamment tordu pour utiliser ce pouvoir à son avantage et obtenir ce qu'elle voulait ; gagner. Ça et du sexe aussi. Sale femme vulgaire. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de le désirer à ce point ? Avant qu'ils ne couchent ensemble, elle n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt à le courtiser. Pourtant, durant les deux dernières semaines, elle l'avait fait sans retenue et à chaque fois, elle l'avait mis à l'épreuve.

Au cours de leurs dernières rencontres, à chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté de le charmer, il avait dû redoubler d'efforts pour repousser ses avances. Depuis leur première nuit ensemble, l'odeur, le goût et le corps de cette femme ne le quittaient pas. Il s'était dit qu'il lui fallait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de ces pensées obscènes avant que ses instincts ne prennent le dessus sur son contrôle. À plusieurs reprises, il avait même pensé à se débarrasser définitivement de cette femme envahissante, mais il avait besoin d'elle et de son père pour entretenir le vaisseau dans lequel il s'entraînait.

Se trouvant piégé dans cette situation, l'inévitable était donc arrivé. Il avait cédé. Il avait été faible.

La veille, en voyant comment elle s'offrait délibérément à lui, il s'était laissé aller dans cette tempête de désir qui lui déchirait les entrailles depuis des semaines et ce matin encore, il n'avait pas réussi à faire taire ses envies. À l'aube, en voyant le drap épouser les formes voluptueuses de son corps, il en avait même redemandé. Lui qui n'était pas très axé sur ce genre d'activité à l'ordinaire, il avait de la difficulté à orienter ses pensées sur autre chose lorsqu'elle était dans les parages.

Tout ça était très nouveau pour lui.

Comment pouvait-elle l'envahir à ce point ? Comment cette femelle pouvait-elle lui faire perdre le contrôle ? À lui ?

Ses expériences ultérieures avec d'autres femelles lui avaient indiqué qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'adonner à ce genre d'activités de façon régulière. Pour lui, le sexe avait toujours représenté un acte reproducteur plutôt qu'une source de réel plaisir. Il avait toujours préféré la sensation qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il combattait. En fait, bien qu'il comptait peu d'expérience à son actif, il n'avait jamais vraiment éprouvé de désir pour une femelle en particulier. La majorité du temps, il demeurait d'ailleurs très égoïste et pensait exclusivement à se soulager.

Avec la femme aux cheveux bleus cependant, c'était bien différent.

Leurs ébats n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait connu auparavant. C'était la première fois qu'il se surprenait à désirer une femme de cette façon. C'était la première fois qu'il voulait voir quelqu'un avoir du plaisir grâce à lui. C'était la première fois qu'il tirait son propre plaisir à lui en donner.

Plutôt que de le satisfaire, le sexe avec elle le rendait encore plus avide.

De plus, en constatant combien elle était réceptive lorsqu'ils se touchaient, ils semblaient être très compatibles physiquement. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé de trouver une partenaire qui lui soit aussi complémentaire.

Tout cela était nouveau et Végéta avait de la difficulté à l'accepter. Lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle, il se sentait faible et démuni.

Ce matin-là, c'était exactement la sensation qui l'envahissait.

Toujours dans ses pensées, couché seul dans le lit ridiculement confortable de la femme, Végéta entendit alors celle-ci couper l'eau de la douche. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, elle y était déjà et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la force de se lever. Étrangement, bien qu'il se soit endormi comme un bébé la veille, il se sentait complètement vidé de son énergie. Depuis l'explosion, il lui arrivait d'avoir de la difficulté à se concentrer et d'intenses maux de tête l'assaillaient, particulièrement le matin.

Les yeux clos, il commença à se masser les tempes lorsqu'elle ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa salle de bain privée.

\- Tu es encore là toi ? dit-elle, beaucoup trop fort à son goût.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es bruyante, répondit-il en laissant tomber ses bras lourdement sur le matelas, résigné à devoir endurer son mal de tête.

\- Depuis quand tu te lèves si tard ?

\- Quoi ? Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Presque midi, dit-elle en ouvrant les tiroirs de sa commode sans se soucier d'être délicate.

Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Comment avait-il pu dormir autant ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi paresseux. Il devait absolument aller s'entraîner.

Soudainement pressé, il se redressa d'un bond. De douloureux élancements le prirent d'assaut du haut de sa tête jusque dans son épaule encore fragile. Il laissa échapper un grognement et dû fermer les yeux pour que les objets autour de lui s'arrêtent de tourner.

\- Végéta, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta la femme sur un ton plus doux cette fois.

Il ne répondit pas à sa question. Quelle idiote. Bien sûr qu'il allait bien.

Il rouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard méchant.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, cracha-t-il.

Un peu gêné, il constata qu'elle ne portait que des sous-vêtements. Par chance, il était beaucoup trop étourdi pour que le désir l'emporte une fois de plus. Étant complètement nu sous les couvertures, il prit cependant soin de remonter légèrement le drap autour de sa taille.

Au bout de la pièce, il entendit la femme pouffer de rire. Apparemment, cela l'amusait beaucoup de le voir aussi pudique.

Elle s'approcha du lit à pas décidés puis tendit le bras pour lui caresser les cheveux. Il écarta violemment sa main.

\- Imbécile. Tu as reçu un gros coup à la tête lors de l'explosion. Si tu étais resté tranquille comme je te l'avais dit, tu n'aurais pas de migraine à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Tais-toi ! C'est toi qui me donnes mal à la tête. Je vais très bien, rétorqua-t-il. Je dois aller m'entraîner, il est tard !

\- Oh que non, aujourd'hui, tu te reposes !

Obstiné, Végéta s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa ses pieds par terre. Il maintenait toujours le drap très serré autour de lui, comme pour se protéger. Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller chercher son pantalon qui gisait par terre à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais la femme l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son épaule saine.

\- Végéta, je t'en prie. Prends un jour de congé. Ça ne peut pas te faire de mal... Tu vas t'épuiser si tu ne te laisses pas suffisamment de temps pour récupérer, dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Oubliant sa gêne, il planta ses yeux dans les siens avant de dégager son épaule brusquement.

\- Tu veux m'expliquer pourquoi tu tiens autant à me soigner ? Tout ce que tu fais, c'est de m'imposer ta présence désagréable, femme. Pour la dernière fois, laisse-moi tranquille.

En l'entendant l'appeler comme ça, elle se raidit et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle semblait s'apprêter à le sermonner, mais elle parut soudainement prendre conscience de l'accoutrement dans lequel elle était et se ravisa, croyant avec raison qu'elle ne disposait pas suffisamment de crédibilité.

Au lieu de ça, elle baissa les bras et fronça légèrement les sourcils en pinçant les lèvres pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle désapprouvait qu'il utilise cette appellation. Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire toute cette scène, Végéta savait pertinemment qu'elle détestait cela. Il continuait seulement pour s'amuser.

En la voyant aussi froissée, il ne put s'empêcher d'étirer le coin de ses lèvres pour lui faire un demi-sourire.

\- Imbécile, répéta-t-elle.

La femme, toujours mécontente, se dirigea alors hors de son champ de vision pour aller de l'autre côté du lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Saiyen sentit le matelas bouger sous son poids et il se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle manigançait. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle planifiait faire, elle s'était déjà placée à genoux derrière lui et avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules.

De nouveau, il s'écarta violemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends à me toucher comme ça ? Ôte tes sales pattes de moi !

\- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu es sauvage !

La femme laissa échapper un long soupir et obstinée, elle replaça ses mains au même endroit, plus doucement cette fois. Cette humaine était vraiment la personne la plus têtue qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée. Elle n'écoutait absolument rien de ce qu'il lui demandait. Végéta pensa un instant à lui coller une baffe pour qu'elle dégage, mais il se ravisa. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle meure accidentellement, sinon, il serait obligé de dire adieu à la chambre gravitationnelle.

De plus, ses paumes fraîches sur sa peau le soulageaient un peu.

\- Végéta, je veux juste te faire du bien, rien de plus, murmura-t-elle.

Méfiant, il tenta de s'écarter de nouveau, mais elle débuta tout de même son manège.

La femme enfonça d'abord graduellement ses doigts dans les muscles à la base de son cou. Puis, en maintenant une pression constante, elle remonta très lentement le long de sa nuque en passant de chaque côté de sa colonne vertébrale. Étonnamment, cela lui fit énormément de bien, mais il tenta de ne pas le laisser paraître. Il ne voulait pas donner raison à cette femme insupportable.

Végéta fit un léger mouvement pour se dégager, un peu moins convaincu cette fois.

\- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu es raide !

\- Tu essaies de faire quoi au juste ? demanda-t-il d'un ton agacé.

\- J'essaie de te masser Végéta, mais tu n'arrêtes pas de gigoter. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Tu devrais te compter chanceux que je te consacre de mon temps, alors laisse-toi faire un peu.

\- Tu peux garder ton précieux temps pour toi-même, femme. Plus tu m'imposes ta présence, plus j'ai envie de te faire disparaître pour de bon.

\- Humm... arrête avec tes menaces, tu ne me fais pas peur. Tu devrais absolument apprendre à relaxer, ça calmerait peut-être ton agressivité. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne peut fonctionner en étant aussi tendu. Allez, ferme les yeux et profite-en un peu, dit-elle avant de replacer ses mains à l'endroit où elles étaient placées initialement.

La femme appuya alors ses mains encore plus fortement dans ses trapèzes et entreprit de faire de petits cercles avec ses pouces. Encore une fois, elle remonta le long de ses vertèbres et Végéta sentit ses muscles se relâcher progressivement, ce qui le fit pencher la tête vers l'avant. Bien qu'il ait pris soin d'ignorer son conseil au départ, ses yeux se fermèrent de façon incontrôlable et il s'abandonna à ses caresses. Il pouvait même sentir les maux de tête le quitter peu à peu.

Puis, elle retira ses mains devenues tièdes pour aller les porter dans le bas de son dos. Avec ses pouces, elle remonta en poussant sur ses muscles dorsaux pour les détendre eux aussi. Elle répéta ce geste à plusieurs reprises puis s'arrêta entre ses omoplates et recommença à effectuer des cercles de plus en plus larges pour le débarrasser de ses tensions. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre le touchait comme elle le faisait et le résultat lui plaisait énormément. De plus, à son plus grand bonheur, la femme s'était enfin tut et le silence régna durant plusieurs longues minutes dans la pièce. Pendant un instant, il oublia même qu'il devait aller s'entraîner au plus vite.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que sois couvert de cicatrices comme ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse. Même dans ton dos, il y en a partout !

Végéta grogna. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours parler ou lui poser des questions ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

\- Je ne sais pas... je suis curieuse, c'est tout.

\- Certaines batailles ont été plus difficiles que d'autres, se contenta-t-il de répondre en espérant qu'elle se taise de nouveau.

Évidemment, elle ne fut pas satisfaite.

\- Ce sont toutes des cicatrices de combat ?

\- La majorité, oui. Je me bats depuis que je suis capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre. C'est ce que nous faisons, nous les Saiyens. Nous dédions notre vie au combat, tous les Saiyens avaient des cicatrices comme moi.

Végéta sentit la femme arrêter son massage pendant un instant pour aller promener ses doigts légers comme des plumes à différents endroits dans son dos. Il devina qu'elle suivait la marque de ses cicatrices et alors qu'elle les touchait une par une, il tenta de se rappeler d'où elles venaient. Il fut capable de le faire une fois sur deux seulement. Certaines de ses cicatrices dataient d'il y a vraiment très longtemps.

L'humaine s'attarda un instant sur l'une d'elles.

\- D'où tiens-tu celle-là ? Elle est vraiment énorme et paraît plus récente que les autres.

Végéta se rappelait très bien ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il hésita à lui révéler. Ce n'était vraiment pas de ses affaires et il la trouvait beaucoup trop curieuse.

\- Tu poses toujours autant de questions ?

La jeune femme soupira longuement et recommença à lui masser le cou. Végéta finit cependant par lui raconter.

\- C'était peu de temps avant que je décide d'arriver sur Terre. J'étais en mission pour Freeza sur une planète minuscule qu'il désirait s'approprier pour les métaux que son sol contenait. Il m'avait demandé d'épargner quelques-uns des habitants parce qu'ils détenaient une technologie qui l'intéressait aussi, mais j'ai fait une erreur de calcul qui s'est soldé par leur extermination. Le peuple a été entièrement décimé. Lorsque Freeza a été mit au courant, il a demandé à ce que je sois puni.

\- C'est Freeza qui t'a fait ça ? Je croyais qu'il t'aimait bien en tant que soldat.

\- J'étais l'un de ses soldats favoris, mais il prenait toujours beaucoup de plaisir à me punir pour me rappeler que j'étais tout de même son subordonné. Il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à me rappeler que je n'étais pas suffisamment fort pour m'opposer à lui. C'était sa façon de fonctionner. La plupart de mes cicatrices sont le résultat de ses punitions.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait cette fois ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu hésitante en effleurant de nouveau la marque qui traversait son dos presqu'en entier.

\- J'ai dû être fouetté une trentaine de fois.

Végéta l'entendit retenir sa respiration et pendant une fraction de seconde, elle arrêta ses caresses avant de reprendre comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Les humains, ces êtres sensibles et faibles... un rien les troublait. Lui voyait plutôt ces tortures et ces cicatrices comme un moyen de canaliser ses énergies. C'est ce qui l'avait rendu plus fort et plus résistant.

\- Je suis le prince des Saiyens. Ce qui ne me tue pas me rend plus fort.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle.

La jeune femme continua de promener ses mains dans son dos en silence, ce qui faisait bien le bonheur de Végéta. Il apprécia qu'elle ne le couvre pas de pitié ou d'admiration. Il détestait les lèches-bottes.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils n'échangent un seul mot lorsqu'elle continua son questionnement.

\- Et ta queue, pourquoi elle ne repousse pas ? Je me rappelle que celle de Goku repoussait constamment avant que Kami ne lui enlève définitivement.

\- La queue des Saiyens repousse durant le jeune âge, mais si elle est coupée après nos quinze ans, elle ne réapparaît pas. La mienne a été coupée il y a environ deux ans, alors c'est définitif pour moi aussi. De toute façon, elle ne m'est plus vraiment d'aucune utilité.

\- Tu as dépassé de loin la force de ta transformation, dit-elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

Végéta se contenta de hocher la tête et se laissa absorber par la sensation de ses muscles qui se détendaient sous ses doigts. Puis, elle relâcha graduellement la pression et finit par effleurer sa peau avec ses paumes, ce qui le fit frissonner. Il sentit par la suite ses lèvres se déposer tendrement au milieu de son omoplate droite, à l'endroit où débutait sa cicatrice.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle atteint la limite du prince. Sans se soucier de sa pudeur, il se releva brusquement et traversa la pièce pour mettre la main sur ses pantalons, qu'il enfila à la vitesse de l'éclair.

\- Hé ! On se calme, tu pourrais au moins me remercier ! Espèce de brute !

\- Te remercier ? Et pour quoi exactement ?

\- Pour le massage. Ça t'a clairement fait du bien, mais tu ne veux pas l'avouer hein ? dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

Végéta la regarda, toujours à genoux dans le lit, ne portant que de très légers sous-vêtements bleu nuit en dentelle qui laissaient entrevoir ses seins ronds et fermes. Il se rappela comment il avait été grisant de les empoigner ce matin.

Elle était très attirante, la plus attirante qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Peut-être que le désir qu'il éprouvait s'expliquait tout simplement par ça.

''D'accord, mais ça n'excuse quand même pas ton manque de contrôle'' pensa-t-il.

La femme ne manqua pas de remarquer la façon dont il couvait son corps d'un regard insistant. Elle étira sa bouche en un sourire éclatant de malice.

\- Et c'est moi qui suis perverse ? dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Je dois aller m'entraîner, répondit-il, gêné.

La femme le regarda se diriger vers la porte d'un pas décidé. Lorsqu'il ouvrit celle-ci, des voix se firent entendre au premier étage.

\- Il y a des gens en bas ! s'écria-t-elle, soudain anxieuse. Mes parents sont en vacances, nous sommes supposés être seuls ! Encore des cambrioleurs !

Elle descendit du lit rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte à grands pas, les poings serrés. Dans ses sous-vêtements aguichants, elle avait l'air prête à se battre. Cette femme était vraiment surprenante. Ça ou complètement folle.

Végéta l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne sorte de la chambre.

\- Calme-toi, espèce d'hystérique.

\- Laisse-moi passer ! s'écria-t-elle en le bousculant. Je ne me ferai pas voler des dossiers une deuxième fois ! Ils vont voir à qui ils ont affaire !

Furieux qu'elle le repousse de cette manière, Végéta la saisit par le bras et l'empêcha d'avancer davantage. Il dut se contrôler pour ne pas trop serrer. Il n'avait jamais été traité de la sorte par une femelle auparavant et cela le mettait hors de lui.

\- Ce sont tes parents ! dit-il entre ses dents. Ils étaient là avant même que je me réveille! Maintenant, calme-toi !

En entendant ces mots, elle sembla reprendre un peu de contenance.

\- De toute façon, reprit-il, même si ça avait été des cambrioleurs, tu t'imagines que tu aurais pu les arrêter ? Accoutrée comme tu l'es, ils t'auraient plutôt sauté dessus !

Le calme fut de courte durée cependant, car elle déversa sa fureur sur lui.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire avant !

Quel caractère ! Cette femme était vraiment difficile à gérer. Impatient, il resserra sa poigne autour de son bras.

\- Lâche-moi, maudit imbécile !

\- Tu m'insultes encore une seule fois et je te broie les os !

Plutôt que de se calmer, elle tenta de se libérer de son emprise. Elle gigota un peu, puis elle se mit à taper à quelques reprises sur son torse nu. Elle essaya même de le repousser avec une de ses jambes. En réalisant qu'elle aurait aussi bien pu tenter de s'arracher son propre bras, elle plongea son regard bleu dans le sien pour lui envoyer des éclairs. Quelle effrontée !

La voir faire ces tentatives minables l'amusa et il se calma un peu. Bon sang, elle était indomptable !

\- Tu crois vraiment pourvoir te libérer ? dit-il en affichant un léger rictus.

\- Maudit Saiyen ! cracha-t-elle.

\- Tu es complètement ridicule, laissa-t-il tomber avant de la libérer.

\- Mes parents... Oh bon sang, je crois que j'aurais préféré que ce soit des cambrioleurs.

Végéta la regarda, un air incrédule sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'embête ?

\- J'espère qu'ils ne se doutent de rien... Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils pensent qu'on a profité de leur absence pour coucher ensemble, c'est tout !

\- Et ce n'est pas ce que nous avons fait ?

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'ils le sachent, alors tu es mieux de tenir ta langue ! répondit la femme en rougissant légèrement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, femme, dit-il en lui souriant méchamment. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose dont j'ai envie de me vanter.

\- Ah oui ? En es-tu certain ? Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que tu m'as donné l'autre fois, avec Yamcha, rétorqua-t-elle d'un air triomphant.

Il lui lança un regard mauvais et grogna faiblement avant de sortir en claquant la porte, furieux.

Une fois débarrassé de l'humaine, Végéta retrouva sa propre chambre pour enfiler sa combinaison de combat. Puis, il descendit au premier étage et passa près de la salle à manger, où une odeur délicieuse frappa ses narines. Son estomac vide se mit gronder et il se dit que faire un crochet ne lui ferait pas de mal. Arrivé près de la table, il trouva l'homme aux cheveux mauves assis derrière son journal, une tasse de café fumant à la main. Sa femme était en train de déposer un plat sur la table déjà pleine de nourriture. Tout cela lui parut très alléchant.

\- Végéta ! J'ai pensé que tu allais avoir très faim lorsque tu te lèverais, ne te gêne pas ! dit Mme Brief avec un sourire radieux.

Le Saiyen ne se fit pas prier. Il s'installa sur une chaise en face de l'homme, qui n'avait toujours pas levé le nez de son journal et remplit son assiette à pleine capacité. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il appréciait dans cette maison, c'était la nourriture. Il y en avait toujours à profusion et les aliments sur Terre étaient de loin les meilleurs qu'il n'avait jamais goûtés.

\- Je savais que tu allais être content, cher Végéta. Tu ne te lèves jamais aussi tard. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? As-tu eu une belle nuit ? Ton entraînement à dû être très intense hier. Tu sais que notre fille à gagné son prix finalement ? Ils en parlent dans les journaux ce matin ! Elle doit être aux anges !

Végéta ne répondit à aucune des questions. C'était toujours comme ça. Cette femme ne s'arrêtait jamais vraiment de parler. Cela l'agaçait, mais au moins, contrairement à sa fille, elle n'attendait pas réellement de réponse de sa part et il pouvait l'ignorer sans se faire crier dessus.

Le prince en était à sa troisième assiette et la femme aux cheveux blonds n'avait toujours pas terminé son discours lorsque sa fille entra dans la salle à manger à son tour.

\- Bulma ! Bon matin ! Ou plutôt, bon après-midi ! Dure soirée hier ? Félicitations ma chérie, je suis si fière de toi ! Allez, raconte comment ça s'est passé !

\- Merci maman, dit la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur une chaise au bout de la table.

Elle se servit une assiette et commença à décrire les évènements. Ses parents l'écoutaient avec attention et lorsqu'elle finit, son père lui tendit le journal pour qu'elle puisse lire l'article qui lui était consacré. Bien qu'il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, Végéta remarqua qu'elle avait omis de mentionner qu'ils étaient allés ensemble. Elle voulait passer sous silence leur relation et c'était parfait comme ça.

Après sa quatrième assiette cependant, le Saiyen s'apprêtait à prendre congé de ces ennuyeux humains lorsqu'il entendit la mère de la jeune femme effleurer un sujet délicat.

\- Au fait, ma fille, je me demandais. As-tu eu de la compagnie cette nuit ?

\- Humm, non... pourquoi ? répondit-elle d'un ton un peu inquiet.

Oups ! Elle venait de commettre une erreur.

\- Hé bien, en entrant dans la maison ce matin, j'ai trouvé une chemise blanche et un veston qui traînaient par terre. Ils appartenaient définitivement à un homme ! Te serais-tu réconcilié avec Yamcha sans m'en avoir parlé par hasard ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton rempli de sous-entendus.

Oups ! Deuxième erreur. Ils avaient tous deux oublié qu'ils s'étaient à moitié déshabillés avant d'arriver dans la chambre. Végéta leva les yeux vers la femme aux cheveux bleus, dont l'esprit semblait pédaler très rapidement pour trouver une explication. Cela lui était complètement égal que tout le monde soit au courant de leur aventure. Il voulait simplement voir comment elle allait s'y prendre pour s'en sortir et il prenait un malin plaisir à constater son embarras.

\- Heu... dit la jeune femme, visiblement mal à l'aise. Non maman, ce n'était pas Yamcha.

\- Oh ! Alors il y avait bien quelqu'un avec toi cette nuit. Qui ? As-tu rencontré quelqu'un sans m'en avoir parlé ? Je parie que c'est cet homme qui te tournait autour durant tes cours à l'université.

\- Heu... pas vraiment non... je... ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Allons Bulma, je sais quand tu me mens ! Ne sois pas gênée ! Qui !? Tu aurais pu nous le présenter !

\- Chérie, laisse-là tranquille, tu veux ? Elle n'a pas envie d'en parler, dit M. Brief à sa femme.

Végéta vit le teint de la jeune femme devenir rouge pivoine et il s'abstint de rigoler. Elle se trahissait elle-même. Après tout, sa mère était plus perspicace qu'il le croyait. Elle connaissait bien sa fille et malgré les conseils de son mari, elle n'abandonna pas, ce qui semblait sérieusement ennuyer la femme aux cheveux bleus.

\- Bulma ! Je suis si curieuse ! Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un que nous connaissons ? Pourquoi es-tu si gênée ?

À cet instant, la jeune femme commit une dernière erreur. Instinctivement, ses yeux bleus dévièrent vers Végéta qui la fixait toujours, légèrement amusé. Pendant une fraction de seconde, leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

Sous la surprise, sa mère retint son souffle bruyamment. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour que le déclic se produise.

\- Oh !

Mme Brief promena son regard de part et d'autre de la table à plusieurs reprises, allant de Bulma à Végéta. Même l'homme avait déposé sa tasse de café et rajusté ses lunettes pour les regarder tour à tour, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qui n'avait pas échappé à sa femme.

\- Oh ! répéta-t-elle. Vous... deux ?

Furieuse, la femme aux yeux bleus lui envoya un regard meurtrier. Le secret qu'elle avait voulu garder n'avait pas été enfermé très longtemps et elle semblait le lui reprocher. Innocent, Végéta se défendit.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je n'ai rien dit, tu t'es vendue toute seule !

Comme il ne parlait pratiquement jamais, tout le monde autour de la table se tourna pour le fixer. Plus particulièrement, il vit Mr. Brief déposer un regard calculateur sur lui par-dessus ses lunettes rondes. Maintenant, c'était lui qui allait devenir mal à l'aise. Quelle histoire ! Pourquoi en faisaient-ils tout un plat ?

À cet instant, il se leva brusquement de sa chaise. Il n'avait pas envie de participer à cette scène.

\- Je vais m'entraîner, annonça-t-il.

Sans savoir pourquoi il s'expliquait à ces humains insignifiants, il partit sans dire un mot de plus. Il eut tout de même le temps d'entendre la discussion qui se poursuivait à table.

\- Oh ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Ma petite fille avec Végéta. C'est un homme vaillant. Ça te fera changement de Yamcha. Oh ! Je suis si heureuse ! Petite cachotière. Depuis quand ?

\- Maman... s'il-te-plait... Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que tu t'imagines...

Arrivé dans le jardin, le Saiyen n'eut pas l'occasion d'entendre les paroles de l'humaine.

Il en avait suffisamment entendu de toute façon.

En entrant dans la salle gravitationnelle, il s'échauffa pendant un instant avant de mettre la gravité en marche. Profitant du calme, il s'entraîna jusqu'aux petites heures du matin pour compenser les heures qu'il avait perdues à paresser dans le lit ainsi que pour chasser de son esprit cette femme de plus en plus insupportable et surtout, du plus en plus envahissante.

Pendant les trois jours qui suivirent, mit à part les moments qu'il passait pour manger les délicieux repas que concoctait Mme Brief, Végéta passa tout son temps dans le vaisseau. Il tentait d'orienter ses pensées vers une seule chose : atteindre un niveau supérieur à celui de Kakarot sur Namek. Déjà que cet imbécile était devenu super Saiyen avant lui, il lui avait aussi enlevé ce pourquoi il vivait depuis de nombreuses années ; anéantir Freeza de ses propres mains. Depuis toujours, il s'était promis que l'honneur de tuer cette vermine allait lui revenir à lui. Il voulait venger son peuple, sa planète, sa famille et son règne, tous disparus sous la puissance de ce monstre, mais Kakarot l'avait fait avant lui. Il lui avait enlevé cette opportunité et pour cela, il voulait lui faire payer.

Sans oublier qu'il avait toujours l'intention d'exterminer l'espèce humaine afin de s'approprier cette belle planète qu'était la Terre. Il pourrait certainement en tirer un prix très avantageux. Cependant, il savait que Kakarot lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues et pour l'instant, il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour l'affronter.

C'était en se rappelant comment lui, le prince des Saiyen, un combattant de classe un, avait été ridiculisé par un Saiyen de classe trois qu'il puisait ses énergies et sa motivation.

Il devait donc atteindre lui aussi le niveau de super Saiyen et devenir encore plus puissant que son rival. Même s'ils étaient les deux derniers représentants de la race des Saiyens, Végéta n'hésiterait pas à le faire disparaître. Son plan était déjà mis en place. Après qu'il ait détruit ces androïdes, il commencerait à s'attaquer aux humains. Sachant comment cet imbécile les porte dans son petit coeur faible, Kakarot se mettrait probablement en colère contre lui, ce qui lui garantissait une bataille digne du Saiyen qu'il était. Puis, il planifiait l'humilier en le faisant mettre à genoux devant lui. Il voulait l'entendre dire qu'il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville et que cela avait été une erreur de choisir les humains plutôt que de se soumettre aux ordres du prince de sa propre race.

Végéta s'imaginait ce scénario à plusieurs reprises durant la journée.

Depuis quelques semaines cependant, malgré tous les efforts que Végéta investissait dans son entraînement, il avait conscience qu'il stagnait. Au départ, il avait attribué cela à ses blessures et à la guérison qu'elles nécessitaient, mais depuis quelques jours, même si son corps était complètement guéri, il sentait qu'il ne progressait pas suffisamment.

La barrière n'était pas physique. L'obstacle se situait plutôt dans sa tête. Sans être capable de mettre le doigt dessus, il lui manquait quelque chose, un petit détail qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir alors que Kakarot, lui, l'avait fait. Lorsqu'il réussirait à l'identifier, il deviendrait beaucoup plus fort que ce Saiyen de faible envergure.

Mais à son grand désarroi, Végéta avait un second problème. Celui-ci était encore plus urgent à régler puisqu'il l'empêchait de se consacrer sérieusement à son entraînement; il avait beaucoup de difficulté à se concentrer.

Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir ralentir le rythme de son entraînement physique afin de réfléchir à ce qui lui manquait pour atteindre le niveau de super Saiyen, mais dès qu'il arrêtait de bouger et de faire travailler son corps, il n'arrivait plus à orienter ses pensées convenablement. Quelque chose venait accaparer ses réflexions et cette fois, il avait facilement mis le doigt dessus. Depuis les trois derniers jours, il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser.

C'était elle. L'humaine.

Elle envahissait constamment son esprit.

Il avait cru que coucher avec elle une seconde fois en s'abandonnant au désir qui le rongeait depuis leur première nuit ensemble lui aurait permit de se débarrasser de ces pensées perverses qui le tiraillaient, mais au cours des trois derniers jours, la situation s'était plutôt empirée. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il mettait dans son entraînement, malgré toutes les souffrances qu'il infligeait à son corps, elle prenait toujours plus de place dans ses pensées. C'était comme si, au lieu d'assouvir son appétit, le sexe avec elle l'avait rendu encore plus affamé.

Entre deux coups de poing, il voyait ses fesses rondes et douces pointer vers lui lorsqu'elle avait arqué le dos. Entre ses séries de pompes, il voyait sont ventre plat, ses hanches qui contrastaient magnifiquement avec sa taille fine, ses seins énormes et fermes qu'il se rappelait avoir tenu dans ses paumes et son cou, si délicat, dans lequel il avait tant aimé plonger son nez pour humer son parfum. La nuit dernière, au lieu de ses habituels cauchemars, il l'avait plutôt vu apparaître dans ses rêves, où il l'entendait prononcer son nom en gémissant.

Toutes ces pensées, Végéta ne les contrôlait pas. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Jamais auparavant une femelle ne l'avait rendu aussi perdu. Jamais ses envies, et en particulier ses envies charnelles, ne lui avaient fait perdre le contrôle sur quoi que ce soit.

Pourtant, il sentait qu'il le perdait.

Ce matin-même par exemple, lorsqu'il s'était levé, il s'était directement rendu au vaisseau comme à son habitude afin de débuter son entraînement sans qu'il ait à croiser personne. L'avant-midi avait été productif et satisfait, il pensait qu'il s'était enfin débarrassé de ces pensées tordues qui lui faisaient perdre le cap. Cependant, au midi, alors qu'il était sorti pour aller manger à la cuisine, il l'avait croisé dans le jardin.

Comme c'était une journée de canicule, elle se rendait à la piscine extérieure pour se rafraîchir. Le Saiyen n'avait pas manqué de remarquer qu'elle ne portait qu'un minishort très court et un haut de maillot noir qui laissaient facilement deviner ses formes. Bien qu'il ait tenté de l'ignorer comme il le faisait d'habitude, les quelques secondes durant lesquelles il avait posé les yeux sur son corps avaient suffit à le déconcentrer pour le reste de la journée.

À cet instant, Végéta, de retour dans la salle gravitationnelle, avait de nouveau perdu le contrôle de ses pensées et il dépensait plus d'énergie à garder ses pulsions à l'écart que pour se concentrer sur les mouvements qu'il faisait.

Furieux, en sueur et accablé par la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans le vaisseau, Végéta amorçait maintenant sa 50e série de pompes lorsqu'il entendit une voix robotisée lui annoncer que la gravité de 100g qu'il avait programmée plus tôt redevenait progressivement normale. Pensant à une défectuosité, il se rendit vers le panneau de contrôle au centre de la pièce pour la réactiver, mais rien ne se passa. Confus, il fit plusieurs tentatives et quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit la porte du vaisseau s'ouvrir derrière lui.

\- Pouah ! Il fait beaucoup trop chaud ici ! Pourquoi tu ne mets pas l'air conditionné en marche ?

En entendant sa voix, il comprit que l'humaine avait probablement activé le code de sécurité à l'extérieur du vaisseau pour entrer sans se faire écraser. C'était elle qui avait désamorcé la gravité.

Furieux, il se tourna pour la regarder d'un air peu accueillant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Sors immédiatement, je n'ai pas terminé mon entraînement !

Encore en minishorts, elle avait tout de même pris la peine de revêtir une camisole blanche très ample et quasi-transparente. Elle devait sortir de la piscine puisque qu'il pouvait voir de petites gouttes d'humidité s'accrocher à la peau de son cou. Il eut l'irrésistible envie d'aller les lécher, mais il détourna le regard pour éviter de céder à la tentation.

\- Tu devrais prendre une pause. Tu vas avoir un coup de chaleur si tu continues ! Viens profiter de la piscine un peu, dit-elle.

\- Quand vas-tu finir par me laisser tranquille ? Il n'y a pas moyen de s'entraîner en paix dans cette maison !?

\- Pas avec moi dans les parages en tout cas, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Cette humaine... la voilà qui recommençait à tenter de le charmer. Cette fois-ci, il ne succomberait pas. Il ne la laisserait pas gagner...

...mais pour cela, elle devait s'en aller au plus vite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il sur un ton sec.

\- Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu allais bien et t'offrir de te rafraîchir un peu, dit-elle d'un air mélodieux.

\- C'est tout ? C'est pour ça que tu as activé la commande extérieure d'urgence ? Tu as interrompu mon entraînement pour ça ? rétorqua Végéta qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

\- Hum hum !

\- Je n'ai besoin de rien. Sors d'ici, humaine ingrate ! dit-il en la regardant le plus possible dans les yeux.

En hochant la tête de droite à gauche, un sourire étampé sur le visage, elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine afin de lui signifier qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de s'en aller.

Si ça continuait, il allait devoir la faire sortir de force.

Cependant, Végéta savait que s'il s'approchait trop d'elle, il risquait de perdre le contrôle à nouveau.

Le voyant aussi impatient et perplexe, elle éclata de rire. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Son attitude un peu joueuse commençait à l'intriguer en même temps qu'elle l'agaçait. Il la fixa un instant, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Cette femme avait le don de le déstabiliser !

Soudainement, comme s'il en avait besoin de plus, il vit son expression se transformer. Elle délaissa son air moqueur pour devenir très sérieuse. Le regard brillant, elle s'adressa à lui d'un ton légèrement provocateur.

\- Alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Végéta, perdu.

Elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Sûre d'elle, elle commença à se passer les doigts dans les cheveux pour les attacher en queue-de-cheval haute sur sa tête. Placée ainsi, il pouvait voir la ligne délimitant la rondeur de ses seins se déplacer en harmonie avec les mouvements qu'elle effectuait pour enrouler l'élastique. Les bras dans les airs, sa camisole monta de quelques centimètres, dévoilant la jolie peau blanche autour de son nombril.

En la voyant faire, Végéta se crispa. Le désir commençait à atteindre un niveau critique.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Oui, il savait. Il se retenait depuis qu'il l'avait vu entrer avec sa camisole blanche et son minishort.

Elle fit trois pas dans sa direction, toujours aussi impassible.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que j'en ai envie ?

Assurée, elle lui lança un regard taquin et pouffa de rire.

\- Végéta, tu n'es pas aussi impassible que tu le crois.

Elle fit deux autres pas vers lui.

\- Ça crève les yeux, ajouta-t-elle, enjôleuse.

Furibond, le Saiyen s'approcha à son tour jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient séparés que par quelques centimètres. Sans savoir comment il réussit à accomplir cet exploit, il la fixa dans les yeux sans broncher. Il ne lui suffirait que d'un petit mouvement de la main pour la propulser à l'extérieur du vaisseau, mais il était tiraillé.

Il la vit alors se mordre la lèvre inférieure pendant qu'elle baissait les yeux vers son torse pour dévorer ses muscles du regard sans aucune retenue.

'' Bon sang...'' pensa-t-il. ''J'ai perdu d'avance''.

Végéta leva la main et appuya son majeur sous le bout du menton de la femme afin de la forcer à lever le visage vers lui pour qu'elle le regarde à nouveau.

\- Tu fais exprès, dit-il.

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle en souriant.

\- Tu te crois capable de me faire céder aussi facilement ?

\- Oui, répéta-t-elle.

\- Tu es la personne la plus vulgaire que j'aie jamais rencontrée.

En guise de réponse, comme pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire, elle déposa l'extrémité de son majeur sur son sternum et descendit en suivant la ligne centrale qui séparait ses abdominaux en deux. Puis, elle aplatit sa main afin de les caresser. Le contact de sa peau fraîche sur la sienne, brûlante et couverte de sueur le fit frissonner. Il n'aimait pas être touché, mais cette femme avait le tour de susciter chez lui des envies qui éclipsaient tout le reste. Puis, comme pour l'achever, elle écarta son menton pour l'abaisser à la hauteur du doigt du Saiyen, toujours dressé dans les airs. Lentement, sans le quitter des yeux, elle l'introduisit dans la bouche en prenant soin d'enrouler sa langue autour. Gêné de devoir faire face à un comportement aussi pervers, Végéta sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Sans qu'il n'ait bougé d'un poil, son souffle devint court et il recommença à transpirer.

C'est à cet instant que, encore une fois, le désir prit le dessus sur l'agressivité.

Tout en faisant attention de ne pas la blesser, il libéra son doigt de ses lèvres et saisit fermement l'humaine par la taille. Lorsqu'il sentit le corps délicat de la femme dans ses mains, il eut beaucoup de mal à refréner ses ardeurs. Son souffle s'accéléra de façon incontrôlable. Il voulait sentir cette peau sur la sienne. Il voulait dévorer ce cou qui dégageait un parfum délicieux. Il voulait la sentir s'abandonner à lui comme elle l'avait fait trois jours auparavant.

Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, il la souleva de terre en prenant soin de faire frôler son corps contre le sien. La camisole étant encombrante, il passa un de ses bras sous ses fesses pour la soutenir dans les airs et de l'autre, il glissa sa main sous le tissu. En un rien de temps, il lui arracha le vêtement et le fit voler à travers la pièce. Fébrile, il alla ensuite attraper la boucle de son maillot de bain dans le milieu de son dos et tira dessus pour libérer ses seins lourds.

\- Holà ! Tu es pressé on dirait ! dit la femme en riant.

En disant cela, elle n'avait même pas idée à quel point le Saiyen se retenait pour ne pas aller trop vite et la blesser.

Il la fixa dans les yeux, incertain de ce qu'elle voulait faire passer comme message.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Si tu trouves que je suis trop brusque, tu n'as qu'à aller voir ailleurs.

\- Oh non ! C'est parfait comme ça ! Ne t'arrête surtout pas... chuchota-t-elle en plongeant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et en approchant son visage du sien.

Végéta ne se le fit pas dire une seconde fois. Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers le panneau de commande centrale et la déposa sur le rebord de celui-ci. Elle parut d'abord légèrement étourdie par la vitesse à laquelle il l'avait déplacé, mais instinctivement, elle ne tarda pas à ouvrir ses longues et fines jambes pour les placer autour de ses hanches. Tout en s'étalant sur le panneau de contrôle, elle serra subtilement les genoux et l'attira plus près d'elle.

Puis, de plus en plus affamé, Végéta se pencha par-dessus la femme pour enfouir son visage dans son cou. Enfin, il inspira longuement pour humer son odeur avant de finalement sortir sa langue pour goûter sa peau délicieuse. Son arôme était si enivrant qu'il laissa échapper un grognement. Un peu fou, il promena ses mains sur la peau la plus douce qu'il n'avait jamais touchée. Sans cesser de dévorer son cou, il empoigna solidement ses cuisses fermes et remonta vers ses fesses et ses hanches avant d'aller poser l'une de ses paumes complètement à plat sur son abdomen, où il la sentait être tendue. En maintenant une légère pression sur son ventre, il ne put s'empêcher de s'écarter pour constater comment elle répondait à ses gestes.

Les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement ouverte et la respiration saccadée, elle affichait un air comblé. Couchée sur les boutons de l'ordinateur du vaisseau, les jambes autour de Végéta, elle avait cambré le dos tout en tentant de s'agripper sur le rebord du panneau de contrôle. En le sentant s'éloigner d'elle, elle entrouvrit les paupières et gémit faiblement.

\- Ne t'arrête pas...

Elle dirigea une main vers ses pectoraux et les caressa doucement avant de balancer la tête vers l'arrière pour l'inviter à revenir poser sa bouche à ces endroits. En la voyant comme ça, alors qu'elle s'offrait à lui, seins nus, il obéit sans discuter.

Sa main toujours appuyée sur son ventre, il commença à pétrir sa peau en se dirigeant graduellement vers son dos. Là, il remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale en pressant le bout de ses doigts dans sa chair jusqu'à l'élastique de sa queue-de-cheval, sur lequel il tira pour libérer ses cheveux d'un bleu magnifique. Végéta les empoigna solidement et se mit à les tirer vers l'arrière, ce qui arracha un petit cri à la femme. Satisfait de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, il colla de nouveau son nez sur sa peau, juste derrière son oreille. Son parfum avait de quoi le rendre complètement fou et il eut l'envie incontrôlable de recommencer à la dévorer.

Pendant qu'il embrassait avidement sa nuque, elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et descendit tranquillement le long de son torse avec ses doigts fins en dessinant le contour de ses muscles. Arrivée à la limite de son short de combat, elle glissa une main à l'intérieur pour aller empoigner fermement son sexe, qui commençait à être sérieusement à l'étroit. Puis, elle dirigea son autre main vers l'arrière pour tirer le short en dessous de ses fesses.

De plus en plus impatient, Végéta l'aida à terminer ce qu'elle avait entrepris et se débarrassa entièrement du vêtement avant de déchirer celui qu'elle portait.

\- Mon short ! Tu es fou ? réussit-elle à articuler pendant qu'il continuait de lui dévorer le cou.

Oui, il l'était.

Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, le Saiyen empoigna alors agressivement les cuisses de l'humaine, laissant la marque de ses ongles au passage et il la pénétra brusquement. En l'entendant pousser un cri de douleur, il s'immobilisa. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire mal. Ça avait juste été plus fort que lui.

En s'écartant légèrement pour la regarder, Végéta la vit s'écrouler sur le panneau de contrôle de la chambre de gravité. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle venait de perdre connaissance sous la violence de son geste. Cependant, il fut rassuré de la voir ouvrir ses yeux bleus avant de se mordre de nouveau la lèvre en le regardant.

Au contraire, elle était très réceptive.

Satisfait, il afficha un demi-sourire et commença à effectuer un va-et-vient constant et vigoureux. Il s'était tellement retenu durant les derniers jours qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à conserver un rythme humainement normal. Il savait que s'il allait trop vite, il risquait de blesser le faible corps de sa partenaire. Durant les premiers instants, il tenta donc calmer ses ardeurs du mieux qu'il put.

Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, ses mouvements, qui arrachaient de plus en plus de gémissements à la femme, se firent plus insistants. Lorsqu'il la vit remonter ses mains le long de son propre corps pour finalement aller pétrir ses seins qui balançaient au rythme de ses coups de bassin, il sentit qu'il n'allait pas durer très longtemps.

Comme il avait envie de la voir jouir elle aussi, il dut arrêter ses mouvements.

Il voulait la voir s'abandonner entièrement à lui, il voulait la voir devenir vulnérable sous ses mains.

Il voulait qu'elle ait du plaisir grâce à lui.

\- Pourquoi... ne t'arrête pas ! dit-elle entre deux gémissements, presque furieuse.

Insatisfaite qu'il ait cessé de bouger à l'intérieur d'elle, l'humaine se mit à se tortiller. Si elle continuait, il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir.

\- J'ai envie que... toi aussi. Arrête de bouger sinon... marmonna Végéta en solidifiant sa prise sur ses hanches pour qu'elle s'immobilise.

Un peu surprise qu'il lui avoue qu'il désirait qu'elle ait du plaisir elle aussi, la femme sembla comprendre, car elle cessa de gigoter et lui laissa un peu de temps pour se ressaisir. Elle en profita pour reprendre son souffle, qui était devenu irrégulier à cause du rythme soutenu du Saiyen. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, elle recommença cependant à se montrer impatiente.

\- Embrasse mes seins, ordonna-t-elle.

Sans se soucier de répliquer en l'entendant lui donner des ordres, il s'exécuta. Lorsqu'il la voyait aussi excitée, il avait de la difficulté à penser à autre chose.

Alors que Végéta entreprit de lécher avec empressement l'extrémité de l'un des seins de la femme, il la sentit agripper férocement ses fesses et enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau pour qu'il s'introduise encore plus loin en elle. Le Saiyen ne put s'empêcher de recommencer à donner des coups de reins effrénés.

Enlacés ainsi, il sentit la température de leurs corps atteindre un point critique. Maintenant couverte de sueur elle aussi, leurs peaux glissaient l'une contre l'autre et Végéta pouvait sentir la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient envahir l'air ambiant. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la salle gravitationnelle devint lourde et torride, presque insupportable.

Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en préoccupait vraiment et lorsqu'il sentit la femme atteindre enfin l'orgasme, il se laissa envahir lui aussi par cette vague de plaisir intense. Dans un grognement, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui afin de sentir son corps frêle être parcouru de spasmes en même temps que lui. Pendant quelques secondes, ils furent exactement sur la même longueur d'onde et il entendit l'humaine murmurer son nom avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent par terre, épuisés et accablés par la canicule environnante.

La femme écrasée sur le sol sous le poids de Végéta, ils prirent quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle et émerger vers la réalité. Puis elle libéra ses fesses et vint poser ses mains sur ses pectoraux pour le repousser légèrement.

\- Décolle un peu, tu veux ? J'ai tellement chaud ! Je ne me rappelle pas avoir autant sué dans ma vie !

Végéta poussa sur le sol avec ses bras pour se retourner sur le dos. Il passa une main sur son front pour essuyer les gouttes d'eau salée qui perlaient abondamment. En contemplant la femme, couchée elle aussi sur le dos à ses côtés, les bras en croix, il remarqua en effet que sa peau était devenue luisante.

\- Wouah ! dit la femme en fermant les yeux. Sois tu as vraiment le tour, sois nous sommes vraiment très compatibles... comment ça peut être aussi bon ? Tu me fais vraiment perdre la tête. À chaque fois !

Il ne répondit pas. N'ayant pas beaucoup d'expérience en la matière, il opta pour la seconde option. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle sache qu'il pensait exactement la même chose, mais ça aussi, il le garda pour lui.

Elle pivota la tête pour le regarder en face.

\- Tu ne m'embrasses jamais sur la bouche, constata-t-elle.

Végéta fronça les sourcils. Une fois le sexe terminé, elle commençait tout de suite à l'agacer.

\- Pourquoi ? rajouta-t-elle.

Exaspéré, le Saiyen soupira longuement avant de détourner la tête pour fixer le plafond de la chambre gravitationnelle. Il n'avait pas à répondre à cette question insignifiante.

\- Tu m'énerves, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, tu veux ?

\- Tu m'énerves encore plus, imbécile.

Jamais une femelle n'avait osé l'insulter ainsi et pourtant, elle le faisait régulièrement. Si seulement elle savait ce qu'il lui aurait infligé s'ils avaient étés dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Arrête de m'insulter, femme. Sinon, tu devras en payer le prix.

\- Bon, voilà que tu recommences avec tes menaces. Tiens-toi tranquille ou c'est toi qui va avoir à faire à moi, compris ? Et je t'avertis, ce ne sera pas beau à voir !

Il pivota la tête pour voir son visage. Elle le menaçait ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas être sérieuse...

Pourtant, oui. Elle le fixait, un regard perçant dans les yeux, les lèvres légèrement pincées. Végéta haussa les sourcils devant l'absurdité de la situation. Quel caractère !

Ses pupilles toujours fixées dans les siennes, il vit alors la bouche de la femme se tordre. Elle semblait avoir de la difficulté à retenir un sourire. Puis, elle pouffa avant d'appuyer le bout d'un de ses doigts sur l'extrémité du nez du Saiyen.

\- Je blague, idiot, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Je sais très bien que j'ai à faire au prince des Saiyens, que tu es le plus puissant des guerriers qui existe et que si tu voulais, tu pourrais m'écraser d'un seul doigt.

Végéta ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle venait de lui enlever les mots de la bouche.

Hilare, elle roula sur le dos pour augmenter le plus possible la surface de contact avec l'air et le plancher de chambre gravitationnelle.

\- Bon sang, il fait beaucoup trop chaud. J'ai envie de me rafraîchir. Tu viens dans la piscine ou pas ?

Son premier réflexe fut de l'envoyer promener, mais comme la température qui régnait était effectivement accablante, il considéra son offre.

\- C'est peut-être une bonne idée... marmonna-t-il.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit la femme se relever avant de bondir sur ses pieds. Au passage, elle agrippa sa main et tira dessus pour qu'il se redresse à son tour. L'air radieux qu'elle affichait lui indiqua qu'elle semblait avoir quelque chose derrière la tête.

\- Quoi encore ?! dit-il d'un ton sec.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée ! Suis-moi !

Un peu intrigué, il se mit lui aussi sur ses pieds et se laissa traîner vers la petite pièce au fond de la salle gravitationnelle. Le vaisseau étant pratiquement neuf, il n'y était jamais entré.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, il constata que cette pièce était en fait une énorme salle de bains. Un puits de lumière avait été construit au plafond, laissant entrer les rayons brûlants du soleil de l'après-midi. Végéta, pudique, tenta de se cacher du mieux qu'il put. Il n'avait pas envie que cette femme pose sur lui ses yeux pervers alors qu'il était nu comme un ver.

Sans lui jeter un regard, elle se dirigea cependant vers le fond de la pièce, où se trouvait de nombreuses dalles de céramique blanche, un drain et un tableau tactile sur lequel elle commença à taper. Après quelques manœuvres, de multiples jets apparurent au plafond et sur les murs et de l'eau coula sur toute la surface de la céramique. La femme ajusta la température, poussa la porte vitrée et s'avança sous les jets. À en juger par le léger sursaut qu'elle eut, l'eau devait être froide.

Pendant quelques minutes, il se perdit à contempler les courbes magnifiques qu'elle lui offrait en spectacle sous la lumière éclatante du jour. Elle, n'était pas pudique pour deux sous.

\- Allez, viens ! dit-elle. Ça fait vraiment du bien.

Végéta resta planté au milieu de la pièce, incertain. Allait-il vraiment prendre une douche avec cette humaine ? Même s'il n'avait jamais tenté l'expérience, il était persuadé que ce n'était pas le genre d'activité qu'il aimait faire à deux...

Têtue comme une mule, la femme soupira et sortit de la douche avant de lui attraper le bras pour qu'il la rejoigne. Sans savoir pourquoi, il la suivit machinalement sous les jets. Comme il l'avait prévu, l'eau était glacée, mais il fut rafraîchi instantanément.

La femme se tourna vers lui et le transperça de son regard bleu.

\- Pourquoi hésites-tu toujours quand je t'offre quelque chose ? J'essaie seulement d'être gentille avec toi. Pourquoi tu n'en profites pas ?

\- Pourquoi poses-tu toujours autant de question ? Tu es vraiment envahissante.

\- Je suis curieuse, je te l'ai déjà dit. De toute façon, je ne comprends pas ce qui te dérange autant. Avec un ego comme le tien, tu devrais aimer que je m'intéresse à toi, non ?

Tout en le regardant, elle empoigna une bouteille de savon et en versa une petite quantité dans sa paume. Elle le fit ensuite mousser en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

\- À moi de te poser une question, dit-il. Tu me l'as dit toi-même à plusieurs reprises, tu n'es pas ma servante. Tu ne me dois absolument rien. J'ai voulu anéantir ta planète. Tes amis, incluant même ton petit ami, sont morts à cause de moi et de ce que j'ai cru comprendre, je ne suis pas exactement le type de personne que tu qualifierais d'agréable. Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça avec moi alors ? Pourquoi m'as-tu invité à vivre sous ton toit ? Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à être aux petits soins avec moi alors que je ne te demande jamais rien ?

Elle le fixa un instant avant de commencer à se savonner les bras et le cou, un faible sourire aux lèvres, mais elle ne répondit pas à sa question.

\- Tu dois certainement avoir une idée derrière la tête, rajouta-t-il.

\- Alors tu crois que si je fais tout ça, c'est parce que j'attends quelque chose en retour ?

\- Oui. Personne n'est gentil sans aucune raison. Tu attends quelque chose de moi.

Tout en continuant de se savonner, elle lui offrit un sourire encore plus éclatant.

\- Vois-tu, c'est exactement pour cette raison que j'essaie d'être agréable. Je n'attends rien en particulier de ta part. En fait, la seule chose que j'attends vraiment de toi, c'est que tu réalises que ce que tu viens de dire est faux.

Végéta fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'elle voulait faire passer comme message. Elle poursuivit donc ses explications.

\- Lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois sur Namek, je croyais que tu étais réellement ce que tu prétends être ; un être purement froid, vil et vide de sentiments sous prétexte que cela te rend plus redoutable. Mais tu es bien plus compliqué que ça.

Elle fit une pause. En l'écoutant, Végéta commençait à comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Déjà, il n'avait plus envie d'entendre la suite.

La femme prit de nouveau la bouteille de savon et déposa une autre goutte dans sa main avant de poursuivre.

\- J'ai cependant vite compris que si tu es comme ça, c'est parce que tu n'as jamais rien connu d'autre. Tout ce que tu as vécu au cours de ta vie était basé sur des jeux de pouvoirs et de violence. Personne ne s'est jamais préoccupé de toi et l'inverse est aussi vrai. Tu es si peu habitué à ce que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi ou s'intéresse à toi qu'à chaque fois que je le fais, tu es déstabilisé. Je t'offre simplement mon amitié, Végéta et je n'attends rien d'autre de ta part que tu l'acceptes.

Sur ces mots, elle s'approcha de lui et déposa ses mains couvertes de savon sur son torse avant de commencer à le frotter. Surpris, il saisit ses poignets et les écarta.

\- Tu vois ? dit-elle en riant.

\- Je n'ai simplement pas envie que tu me touches !

\- Oh, vraiment ? Je crois plutôt que tu aimes ça, mais que tu n'y es tout simplement pas habitué. Me repousser ne te rend pas moins vulnérable Végéta.

Vulnérable ? Comment pouvait-elle être aussi insupportable ? Elle ne comprenait absolument rien. En l'entendant prononcer ces mots, Végéta s'emporta et serra davantage ses doigts autour des poignets fragiles de la femme. Lorsqu'il sentit que ses os étaient sur le point de briser, il vit ses yeux bleus se remplir de larmes.

\- Végéta ! Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal ! s'écria la femme.

Réalisant la force avec laquelle il la maintenait, la colère le quitta immédiatement et il la libéra. Un léger malaise l'envahit et une tension palpable les lia instantanément.

\- Espèce de Saiyen complètement fou ! Tu aurais pu me briser les os !

Furieuse, elle le bouscula faiblement en poussant sur son épaule. Décidément, cette femme avait vraiment un caractère de chien.

\- Je ne suis pas vulnérable ! Tu me fais perdre le contrôle. Je ne sais pas comment je dois agir avec toi. Je déteste ça !

\- Je sais, dit-elle, un peu plus calme. Tu n'es pas habitué à ce genre de comportement, c'est tout. Tu devras apprendre à vivre avec ça, parce que moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tranquille. Même si tu agis comme un vrai imbécile. Maintenant, ne m'attaque pas, je vais te toucher.

Elle approcha de nouveau ses mains de son torse et recommença à frotter doucement sa peau. Elle descendit ensuite sur ses abdominaux, puis remonta le long de ses bras. Le silence s'installa un instant et en peu de temps, elle sembla retrouver sa bonne humeur, car elle ne tarda pas à recommencer avec ses questions.

Celle qu'elle posa les orienta vers un sujet bien différent.

\- Est-ce que tu te rases ?

\- Pardon ? dit Végéta, étonné.

\- Tu n'as pas de poils. À part tes cheveux et dans ton visage, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y a aucun poil sur ta peau. Est-ce que c'est parce que tu te rases ?

\- Non... pas vraiment...

De toutes les questions sans intérêt qu'elle lui avait posé, celle-là était la plus insignifiante. Il avait cependant observé lui aussi qu'ils étaient différents à ce point. Contrairement à lui, elle était couverte d'un fin duvet sur chaque parcelle de sa peau.

\- Les Saiyens sont tous comme ça, poursuivit-il. Nos cheveux restent les mêmes toute notre vie et notre barbe pousse à un rythme très lent. Mis à part ça, nous n'avons pas de poil comme tu en as partout sur le corps. Pourquoi cette drôle de question ?

\- Je suis curieuse, répéta-t-elle en riant. Ça doit être pour ça pour ça que ta peau est si douce.

Elle approcha alors son visage de son torse, plissa les yeux et commença à l'examiner de plus près.

Non mais, elle le prenait pour une bête de cirque ou quoi ?

Exaspéré, il la prit par les épaules et la plaqua sur le mur de céramique blanche. La jeune femme parut surprise, mais il avait pris soin de ne pas y aller trop fort pour éviter de la blesser de nouveau. Végéta ne savait pas pourquoi il se retenait. Il en avait vraiment assez de se faire analyser.

En le regardant dans les yeux cependant, il remarqua qu'elle venait de retrouver son air joueur qu'il lui avait vu plus tôt dans la chambre de gravité. Elle afficha un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es vraiment désagréable, marmonna-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle en passant ses mains encore savonneuses autour du large cou du Saiyen pour aller laver le haut de son dos.

Tout en continuant de frotter, elle l'attira davantage vers elle pour que leurs corps se frôlent. Sa poitrine s'écrasa contre ses pectoraux couverts de mousse. Le mélange d'eau et de savon qui ruisselait sur leurs corps rendait leurs peaux glissantes et fraîches. La sensation était très agréable. En la fixant dans les yeux, il la vit se mordre la lèvre de nouveau et le Saiyen ne tarda pas à retrouver ses ardeurs.

\- Et ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ça quoi ?

-Le sexe ? Ça fait partie de ton plan ? Tu crois pouvoir m'amadouer avec ton corps ? Si c'est ça, je t'avertis tout de suite, ça ne marchera pas.

\- Ah ! Non, ça, je n'arrive pas vraiment à l'expliquer, répondit-elle en rigolant. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout en fait...

Elle approcha son visage du sien et ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Ils étaient si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Avec sa langue, elle frôla sa lèvre inférieure. Machinalement, Végéta s'écarta.

\- Bon, tu as terminé avec tes questions ?

\- Humm... pour l'instant, oui ! Et toi ? dit-elle en riant.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle s'amusait autant, il décida de ne pas chercher plus loin. Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, il glissa ses mains sous ses fesses afin de la soulever au-dessus de son sexe déjà bien dressé.

Bien que l'eau fût glacée, la pièce ne tarda pas à se charger d'humidité.

Après qu'elle fut partie, Végéta resta longuement dans le vaisseau sans s'entraîner une seule seconde. Il allait devoir régler un sérieux problème.

''Plus jamais''.

Après la première nuit passée ensemble, il se rappelait s'être répété cela à plusieurs reprises. Il s'était promis que l'erreur ne se reproduirait plus. Il avait cru que la seule raison qui expliquait pourquoi il s'était laissé emporter ainsi, c'était parce qu'il avait consommé de l'alcool en trop grande quantité.

Seulement, maintenant, planté en plein milieu du vaisseau, il réalisait combien la boisson n'avait strictement rien à voir avec son manque de rigueur. L'erreur, il l'avait délibérément commise à trois reprises. Il s'était laissé contrôler par ses pulsions, par ce désir qu'il n'avait jamais connu aussi puissant auparavant. Un désir si envahissant qu'il l'empêchait de fonctionner normalement et de progresser dans ses objectifs.

Cette sensation le déstabilisait à un point tel qu'il se sentait complètement perdu.

Végéta peinait à reconnaître le Saiyen discipliné et droit qu'il était.

Il avait besoin de remettre ses idées en place.

Pour cela, il devait quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Mettre le plus de distance entre lui et la source de sa distraction.

Sur ces pensées, il se dirigea vers la sortie du vaisseau, ouvrit la porte et s'envola à toute vitesse. Le vent chaud qui soufflait sur son visage et ses oreilles lui firent du bien et en moins d'une minute, la ville fut loin derrière lui.

Il allait devoir s'éclipser un moment. Même si cela signifiait qu'il aillait perdre quelques jours d'entraînement dans la chambre gravitationnelle, passer un moment loin des humains lui était nécessaire.

Tout en faisant le vide dans son esprit, Végéta prit donc la direction des montagnes où il avait découvert le bassin d'eau froide dans lequel il s'était baigné quelques semaines plus tôt. Il retrouva l'endroit sans trop de difficulté.

Arrivé à destination, il constata avec bonheur que tout avait très peu changé. Bien que l'herbe ait beaucoup poussé durant les dernières semaines de canicule, celle-ci avait conservé sa couleur pastel et la chute coulait toujours à un débit aussi impressionnant. Sous le soleil qui commençait à disparaître à l'horizon, la surface du bassin avait pris des teintes rougeâtres magnifiques.

Satisfait, Végéta prit une longue bouffée d'air frais et s'étendit sur le sol légèrement humide pour profiter de sa solitude. C'était exactement le type d'environnement qu'il préférait. Loin de toute civilisation, il avait enfin la paix.

Végéta passa près d'une heure à regarder le soleil se coucher à travers les pics de rocs et lorsque les derniers rayons disparurent, il s'assoupit pour le reste de la nuit.

Le Saiyen passa le reste de la semaine à cet endroit. Heureux, il s'était établi une routine qu'il avait respectée à la lettre tout au long de son séjour. Dès que la lumière était présente en quantité suffisante pour débuter son entraînement, Végéta se mettait à la tâche. Le paysage montagneux et abrupt lui offrait un bel environnement pour s'entraîner et l'air étant pauvre en oxygène, ses poumons et son système circulatoire gagnaient en performance. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas aussi efficace que la chambre gravitationnelle, mais ça faisait l'affaire. À la fin de la journée, il descendait dans les prairies plus riches pour chasser ou pêcher la viande qui lui était nécessaire. Puis, il profitait des eaux glacées du bassin pour se laver avant de finalement tomber comme une roche dans le tapis de feuilles qui lui servait de lit, épuisé par sa journée. L'endroit était vraiment parfait, Végéta s'y sentait très à l'aise et pour couronner le tout, le soleil et la chaleur avaient été au rendez-vous toute la semaine.

Au matin du huitième jour passé dans les montagnes cependant, le Saiyen fut réveillé par les premières gouttes de pluie qui tombaient du ciel. L'horizon étant encore plongé dans le noir, il conclut que l'aube devait encore être loin. Végéta se redressa pour observer le bassin d'un air maussade. Il pouvait y voir les gouttes toucher la surface à une fréquence de plus en plus accélérée.

Ce matin-là, il s'était senti complètement résigné.

''Ça ne sert à rien'' se dit-il. ''Elle est toujours là''.

Végéta serra les poings. Comment pouvait-il être dépendant à ce point ? Malgré tout ce que cet environnement magnifique lui offrait, malgré la solitude qu'il appréciait, malgré le fait qu'elle soit à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, il la désirait toujours. Toute la semaine, elle l'avait accompagné partout où il allait, peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à l'écarter de ses pensées.

En effet, cela faisait sept matins qu'il s'éveillait, aux prises avec les restes des rêves qui l'avaient hanté toute la nuit. Même dans son sommeil, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette humaine. Entre ses habituels cauchemars de guerre et ça, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'il préférait. Probablement ses cauchemars, car eux, au moins, ils s'estompaient et lui laissait l'esprit en paix pour le reste de la journée. Au contraire, ses rêves, plus les jours défilaient, plus ils l'envahissaient même lorsqu'il était conscient. Tout cela l'empêchait de progresser.

Encore une fois, il pouvait le sentir, son entraînement en payait le prix.

Furieux contre lui-même, il bondit sur ses pieds et dans une explosion de rage, il s'envola vers Capsule Corp. du plus vite qu'il put.

Il devait absolument mettre un terme à cette folie et à cet instant, il ne voyait plus qu'une seule solution.

Arrivé devant la maison encore plongée dans le noir, Végéta entra sans se soucier d'être silencieux. Il sentit les faibles ki de M. et Mme Brief, toujours endormis au rez-de-chaussée. Sans se soucier de ne pas les réveiller, il monta les escaliers à toute vitesse et s'arrêta net devant la chambre de la jeune femme. Le souffle coupé par la rage qui l'habitait, il leva lentement son bras dans les airs et ouvrit sa paume en direction de la porte. Pendant qu'une lumière blanche se formait à l'intérieur de sa main, sa respiration commença à se calmer.

Il voulait se débarrasser de cette source de distraction. Il voulait se débarrasser d'elle. Un simple jet d'énergie ferait l'affaire. Elle ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. La tuer était aussi facile que d'écraser une mouche. Il lui suffirait d'un minuscule mouvement pour que l'énergie qui logeait présentement dans sa main fasse exploser la chambre. Elle ne deviendrait plus que poussière et il serait enfin libre de retourner à un entraînement sérieux et digne du combattant qu'il était.

Mais...

Mais il y avait un mais.

Il avait besoin d'elle. Pour le vaisseau. Et pour autre chose aussi.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se mettait-il dans tous ses états comme ça ? Pour une simple humaine sans importance !

''Pour rien de plus qu'un bout de chair comme les autres...'' se dit-il.

Lorsque cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, Végéta eut alors une idée.

Et si c'était simplement un besoin physique ? Un besoin physique soudainement oppressant qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment entretenu durant ses dernières années de servitude. Peut-être que c'était simplement ses hormones qui lui jouaient des tours finalement et que cette femme n'avait rien à voir avec ses écarts de comportements. Peut-être que tout ce désir était finalement naturel et qu'il n'était pas dirigé vers elle en particulier. Il entrait peut-être dans une phase de sa vie où ce type de besoin se faisait plus intense et que tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de le combler.

Si c'était le cas, ça changeait beaucoup de choses.

Si c'était le cas, cette humaine ne lui inspirait rien de plus qu'un moyen particulièrement efficace de le satisfaire. Un bout de chair comme les autres.

Un bout de chair particulièrement appétissant, d'ailleurs.

Et ça, il pouvait l'accepter.

Sceptique, Végéta fit disparaître tranquillement la lumière blanche qui logeait dans sa main et baissa le bras. Il posa ensuite sa paume sur la poignée de porte, qu'il tourna silencieusement avant d'entrer dans la chambre de la femme.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour vos commentaires ! Ça fait plaisir à lire ! Désolée pour l'attente ;)

Chapitre 7 - Routine

Aussitôt que Végéta respira l'air qui remplissait la pièce, il sentit son odeur. Les phéromones que dégageait la peau de cette femme étaient ce qu'il avait senti de meilleur dans sa vie. C'était si bon que sa tête se mit à tourner.

Incertain de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il avança tranquillement vers l'énorme lit qui trônait dans le fond de la pièce. Mis à part le son régulier qu'elle faisait en respirant, le silence régnait autour d'eux. En s'approchant, Végéta pouvait sentir son propre coeur battre dans sa poitrine. Déjà, il sentait cette pulsion qui l'habitait depuis une semaine grimper à toute vitesse.

Allait-il vraiment faire ça ? Délibérément ?

Arrivé au chevet de la femme, il contempla le visage paisible de celle-ci, dont il pouvait deviner les contours délicats dans la noirceur qui les enveloppaient. Elle était profondément endormie. Couchée sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers lui, elle s'était couverte d'un léger drap blanc qui épousait grossièrement les formes qui le hantaient chaque nuit.

''Ce n'est qu'un morceau de chair'' se répétait-il.

Il avait envie, non, besoin, de combler son manque. Et elle était là, magnifique, à sa disposition.

Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Rendu devant une proie aussi appétissante, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire marche arrière de toute façon.

Alors oui, il allait le faire.

Silencieusement, sans quitter le visage de la femme des yeux, Végéta retira sa combinaison de combat. Délicatement, il attrapa le drap qui la cachait et le souleva. Aussitôt, il put sentir avec plus de force cette odeur sublime qui ne la quittait jamais. Elle portait une petite robe de nuit noire très courte bordée de dentelle. Il eut envie de déchirer ce qu'elle portait sur-le-champ. Même lorsqu'elle dormait, cette femme trouvait le moyen d'être aguichante. Quelle vulgarité !

À la place, il entreprit plutôt de se glisser sous les couvertures à son tour. En un seul mouvement, il s'installa à califourchon par-dessus elle et étala son corps nu contre le peu de tissu satiné qui recouvrait son dos et ses fesses.

Bien qu'il tentât d'être le plus subtil possible, la manœuvre réveilla l'humaine.

Dès qu'elle se mit à bouger, il saisit ses poignets avec force et l'écrasa davantage sous son poids. Surprise d'être ainsi réveillée, elle lâcha un petit cri de terreur et ouvrit grand les yeux. Immédiatement, sa respiration se fit rapide et son coeur se mit à battre à tout rompre.

\- Qu'est-ce que... marmonna-t-elle dans les couvertures.

\- Tais-toi, ordonna-t-il sèchement. C'est moi...

Il la maintint quelques secondes dans cette position tout en lui permettant de tourner la tête pour qu'elle puisse le voir. Malgré la surprise, elle était encore somnolente et il voulait lui laisser le temps de revenir à la réalité.

\- Vé... Végéta ? dit-elle d'une voix endormie. Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Pour lui confirmer sa présence et ses intentions, il l'écrasa encore plus dans le matelas et serra les genoux autour de ses cuisses avant de commencer à embrasser doucement sa nuque. Il huma longuement le parfum chaud qui s'en dégageait. Elle frémit.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de pouffer de rire. Tu es matinal.

Elle avait compris. Et elle semblait consentante.

Voyant qu'elle ne le repousserait pas, il lâcha ses poignets et glissa une main sous son ventre pour l'enlacer étroitement. Il avança légèrement les fesses pour lui faire sentir à quel point il avait envie d'elle. De l'autre main, il écarta une mèche de cheveux pour aller déposer ses lèvres sur son lobe d'oreille.

\- J'ai vraiment très envie de toi, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Elle frissonna et ricana.

\- Je crois que j'avais deviné...

Sans quitter sa peau plus qu'une fraction de seconde, Végéta descendit ses lèvres le long de sa nuque jusqu'à son épaule. À deux ou trois reprises, il planta ses dents dans sa chair et se retint pour ne percer l'épiderme tellement il était avide. Encore sur le ventre, la tête tournée sur le côté, elle n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil et leurs visages étaient très près l'un de l'autre. Elle avait ouvert les yeux et regardait le Saiyen se délecter de sa peau sans retenue, comme s'il n'avait rien mangé d'aussi bon depuis des années.

Alors qu'il était en train de baisser la délicate bretelle de sa robe de nuit avec ses dents, Végéta leva des yeux sombres vers elle et leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant plusieurs secondes. Ce qu'elle y vit sembla lui plaire, car elle retint son souffle et commença à se tortiller sous lui, impatiente.

\- J'ai rêvé de ça toute la semaine, chuchota-t-elle. Ne te retiens surtout pas.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire.

Sans ciller, un air autoritaire sur le visage, le Saiyen descendit ensuite sa main le long des courbes de la femme et se faufila un chemin entre son ventre et le matelas jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne enfin son sexe sous la robe de nuit. Fébrile, il entra deux doigts en elle et constata qu'elle était déjà plus que prête à le recevoir. Cependant, en voyant l'air béat qu'elle affichait, il fut tenté d'en profiter davantage. D'un geste habile, il commença à bouger ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de la caresse et commença à haleter. Il observa la femme se délecter de ses mouvements avec beaucoup d'attention.

C'était la première fois qu'il donnait du plaisir à une femelle de cette façon. Et un peu hypnotisé, il adorait ça.

Il adorait la voir savourer le moment qu'il lui offrait. Il adorait voir cette faible humaine au caractère indomptable se livrer entièrement à lui. Aussi, Végéta réalisa à cet instant pourquoi il aimait tant qu'elle ait du plaisir. C'était sa façon de sentir qu'elle s'abandonnait à lui, sa façon de la posséder et de la sentir un peu plus docile que lorsqu'elle le confrontait. Lorsqu'il lui donnait ce genre d'attention, elle l'acceptait sans broncher. Et plus elle aimait ça, plus il était satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard seulement, il sentit alors la femme se resserrer autour de ses doigts. Depuis plusieurs secondes, il avait remarqué que ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus réguliers et insistants, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'elle allait jouir aussi tôt. Voulant faire durer le plaisir, il retira aussitôt sa main afin de la faire languir.

\- Végéta ! Ne t'arrête pas ! Pas maintenant !

Il rit en voyant sa victime être ainsi torturée.

\- Bon sang ! J'aime t'entendre me supplier, femme. Demande-moi encore et je vais peut-être m'exécuter.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, imbécile ! Ce n'est pas un jeu ! dit-elle en élevant le ton et en se tortillant sous lui.

\- Oh si ça l'est... c'est même le jeu le plus amusant auquel j'ai joué depuis très longtemps.

Malgré son mécontentement, il l'entendit rire à son tour.

\- Dans ce cas, tu oublies qui je suis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? grogna-t-il en empoignant ses fesses bien rondes dans ses mains.

\- Hé bien, tu devrais savoir que quand on joue à un jeu avec Bulma Brief, on perd ! Si tu recommences, je te sors illico de ma chambre !

Sale humaine. Végéta savait qu'elle était sérieuse. Dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, elle le remettait à sa place. Elle savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de résister à une telle menace. Il se maudit, lui et sa vulnérabilité lorsqu'elle était dans les parages.

\- Dans ce cas... tu gagnes. Encore. Maudite femme, grogna-t-il en replongeant dans son cou.

Elle rit encore plus fort, mais s'arrêta immédiatement lorsqu'elle le vit se saisir de l'oreiller sur lequel sa tête reposait pour le mettre en boule. Intriguée, elle délaissa son mauvais caractère pour redevenir la femme sage qu'il aimait qu'elle soit.

D'un geste très rapide, Végéta souleva les hanches de l'humaine d'une main, prit l'oreiller de l'autre et le plaça sous elle, de façon à ce que ses fesses soient légèrement remontées sans qu'elle n'ait à faire d'effort.

Puis, de nouveau, il étala son corps contre le sien. Il remonta ensuite la robe de nuit par-dessus ses hanches, passa ses deux mains sous elle pour l'enlacer et lentement, il la pénétra. À chaque centimètre qu'il introduisait en elle, il l'entendait gémir de plaisir. La sensation qu'elle lui offrait en la sentant si réceptive était sublime et Végéta ne put s'empêcher de gémir à son tour.

\- Oh... Végéta... l'entendit-il marmonner d'une voix étouffée, le visage enfouit dans le matelas.

Une fois son sexe complètement entré à l'intérieur d'elle, il perdit le contrôle de lui-même. L'oreiller placé sous les hanches de la femme faisait naturellement bomber ses fesses et il put commencer à faire des allers-retours sans se soucier de la supporter. Il saisit donc avec empressement les mains de la jeune femme et les cloua au-dessus de sa tête. Sans cesser de donner des coups de reins effrénés, il plongea ensuite son visage dans cet océan de cheveux pour humer l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Il planta ses lèvres derrière son oreille et descendit le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son menton. Il vit son regard bleu un peu perdu l'observer. La bouche entrouverte, les joues légèrement rosies et le souffle court, elle semblait rêver.

Végéta recommença son parcours à plusieurs reprises, promenant sa bouche affamée de l'extrémité de ses épaules au bout de son menton en passant par son cou et sa nuque, là ou l'odeur le rendait fou. Leurs corps entremêlés semblaient électrisés par la présence de l'autre. Ils semblaient se dire ; une semaine, c'était beaucoup trop long.

Plusieurs coups de hanches plus tard, Végéta sentit alors l'humaine se resserrer de nouveau autour de son sexe. Sous lui, il la sentit crisper tous ses muscles et la vit fermer les yeux tout en retenant son souffle. Cette fois, il n'arrêta pas ses mouvements. Il n'en aurait pas été capable de toute façon. Au contraire, il accéléra le rythme et augmenta la profondeur avec laquelle il la pénétrait tout en la serrant contre lui pour la sentir jouir dans ses bras. Il savait qu'elle adorait qu'il l'enlace très fort et elle lui montra en laissant échapper un cri étouffé. La sensation qu'elle lui offrit acheva Végéta à son tour, qui se répandit en elle dans un long grognement qu'il tenta d'étouffer en lui mordant le dos.

Repu, le Saiyen libéra ses poignets et étala tout son poids sur le dos de l'humaine, qui tentait de reprendre son souffle. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres et encore une fois, ils se fixèrent dans les yeux. Comme les autres fois, l'expérience s'était révélée au-delà de leurs attentes et ils restèrent immobiles dans cette position pendant plusieurs longues minutes à tenter d'émerger du tourbillon de sensations qui les avaient emportés. Exalté, Végéta était si bien, étendu sur elle, qu'il ne trouva même pas la force de s'écarter.

Si ça continuait, elle allait rouvrir la bouche et il allait devoir supporter ses habituelles questions et son mauvais caractère.

Cependant, pendant un long moment, elle ne dit pas un mot.

Elle se contenta de le regarder sans ciller, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Puis, elle se fraya un chemin avec sa main pour venir caresser doucement son visage avec le dos de son majeur. Elle descendit le long de sa mâchoire et vint agripper le bout de son menton entre ses doigts avant d'approcher ses lèvres des siennes.

Elle eut le temps de les effleurer avant qu'il se retire.

Voilà, il devait mettre fin à ce moment de quiétude.

\- Ne m'embrasse pas, dit-il sévèrement en se relevant à la vitesse de l'éclair.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est comme ça.

\- Pourquoi c'est comme ça ? Explique-moi.

\- Les Saiyens ne font pas ce genre de trucs.

Dans le noir, il vit la femme se redresser en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras pour le regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle.

Exaspéré, Végéta prit sa combinaison qui gisait par terre et l'enfila. Elle était persistante. Si seulement il pouvait trouver un moyen de la faire taire. Sans cela, tout serait parfait.

\- Est-ce que c'est parce que tu as peur ?

Il se tourna pour la regarder, intrigué.

\- Peur ? Tu veux m'expliquer comment je pourrais avoir peur de ça ?

\- Parce que tu pourrais croire que d'embrasser quelqu'un signifie qu'on a des sentiments et comme tu sembles vouloir fuir ça comme la peste, ça pourrait te faire peur.

Il la regarda d'un air incrédule avant d'éclater d'un rire perfide.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu es vraiment idiote si tu crois que j'ai peur de t'embrasser.

\- Alors explique-moi Végéta. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour toi ?

\- Femme, arrête de m'analyser. Je te l'ai dit. Les Sayiens ne font pas ce genre de chose. Pas dans n'importe quelle circonstance ni avec n'importe quelle femelle.

En entendant ces mots, elle ouvrit de grands yeux et s'assit dans le lit, choquée.

\- Femelle ? Alors là, tu vas trop loin. Mais qui t'as appris à parler comme ça ? Où sont tes manières, le prince ?!

Végéta lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il avait toujours utilisé ce terme pour désigner ses congénères du sexe opposé. À part les Saiyennes, il en avait rencontré de toutes sortes d'espèces et il avait pris l'habitude de les interpeller de cette manière pour les identifier. Elle était la seule qui s'y était objecté et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ça l'agaçait autant. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle avait un sale caractère.

\- C'est ce que tu es, non ? Une simple femelle comme les autres, rien de plus. Pourquoi veux-tu que je t'appelle autrement ?

\- Pour la même raison que je t'appelle par ton prénom ! Par pur respect, mon ami ! Tu n'es pas qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres, tu es Végéta et tu vis sous mon toit, dit-elle en élevant le ton et en le pointant du doigt. Tout comme je ne suis pas une simple femelle ! Je suis Bulma et c'est comme ça que tu dois m'appeler ! Tu me dois un minimum de respect !

Devant ce discours, Végéta croisa les bras et baissa le menton en soupirant longuement. Il la fixa avec sérieux pendant plusieurs longues secondes afin de reprendre son calme.

\- Tu as vraiment un sale caractère.

\- Peut-être, mais au moins, moi, je sais ce qu'est le respect.

Le Saiyen continua de la fixer en silence pendant un moment encore. Dans la pénombre, il pouvait deviner les contours décidés du visage de la femme. De cette humaine, qui tentait de lui donner une leçon de respect alors qu'elle le pointait furieusement du doigt. Elle l'agaçait et il était tenté de s'éclipser de cette pièce au plus vite, mais comme à chaque fois qu'ils discutaient, il restait légèrement surpris. Jamais quelqu'un d'aussi faible ne l'avait confronté comme elle le faisait et ça l'amusait... un peu. Il restait toujours un peu immobilisé devant sa force de caractère.

La jeune femme afficha un air courroucé. En la voyant aussi froissée, un léger rictus se forma sur le visage du prince. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, l'envie lui prit de la provoquer encore plus.

\- Alors, dit-il en décroisant les bras. Si je comprends bien...

Végéta fit les trois pas qui le séparait du lit dans lequel elle était assise. Lentement, il se pencha pour appuyer ses mains sur le matelas de chaque côté des jambes de l'humaine et avança son corps vers elle pour que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était attendu, elle ne broncha pas. Il n'avait pas fait cela pour s'approcher d'elle, mais bien dans le but de l'intimider. Habituellement, ça fonctionnait...

Tout en la fixant dans les yeux, il tenta d'afficher un air moqueur.

\- ... si tu essaies d'embrasser quelqu'un, ça signifie que tu as des... sentiments pour cette personne ? En voulant m'embrasser, tu me dis que tu as de l'affection pour moi ? poursuivit-il d'un air légèrement teinté de méchanceté. Pauvre humaine, tu es encore plus pathétique que je le croyais.

Elle releva la tête, hautaine et lui cracha sa réponse en pesant bien ses mots.

\- Bien sûr que non. Embrasser quelqu'un peu avoir bien des significations pour les humains, idiot. Dans mon cas, avec toi, c'est du sexe, rien de plus.

Elle leva le majeur et l'appuya fortement en plein centre de son sternum avant de poursuivre.

\- Maintenant, soyons bien clairs. Tu as vraisemblablement besoin d'une petite explication.

La femme afficha un sourire mauvais avant d'approcher son visage encore plus près du sien. Inconfortable, le Saiyen dû reculer de quelques centimètres.

\- Entre toi et moi, il n'y a rien et il n'y aura jamais rien de plus. Quand je couche avec toi, quand je te laisse balader tes mains et ta bouche vicieuse sur moi, c'est parce que j'ai envie de sexe, c'est tout. Ne va surtout pas t'imaginer qu'une fille comme moi pourrait tomber amoureuse d'un abruti comme toi.

\- Parfait, rétorqua-t-il en prenant soin de bien détacher les syllabes. Laisse-moi juste te rappeler que tu t'adresses au prince des Saiyens et qu'une faible humaine comme toi ne m'arrive pas à la cheville. Tu sembles oublier que si je le voulais, je pourrais t'éliminer sur-le-champ.

Peu convaincue, la jeune femme posa sa paume sur son torse et le repoussa, encore plus hautaine que lui.

\- Tu n'es le prince de personne ici, lui rappela-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Tu devras bien t'y faire un jour ou l'autre, alors commence tout de suite, tu veux bien ? Allez, va t'en. J'en ai assez de toi. J'ai envie de dormir.

Végéta ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne trouva rien à faire avec une femme aussi obstinée et peu rationnelle. Un de ces jours, il allait devoir lui donner une leçon. Le moment n'était cependant pas très bien choisi. Il avait besoin de s'entraîner encore un peu.

Furieux, celui-ci se détourna du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil cependant, une faible voix l'arrêta.

\- Végéta...

La main sur la poignée, il pivota la tête pour la regarder. Elle s'était de nouveau redressée dans son lit, en couvrant son corps d'un drap cette fois. Son regard bleu s'était adouci.

\- Tu m'expliqueras ce que ça signifie un jour ? chuchota-t-elle.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre avant de sortir de la chambre et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Le reste de la journée, Végéta la passa à s'entraîner dans la chambre gravitationnelle.

Cette séance fut la plus productive qu'il eut depuis des mois.*****

*****Les semaines qui suivirent passèrent à toute vitesse. Entre ses nombreuses conférences de presse, ses rendez-vous d'affaire importants avec différentes compagnies et le nouveau contrat sur lequel son père et elle travaillaient, Bulma peinait à trouver du temps pour dormir et manger convenablement.

En effet, depuis qu'elle avait remporté son prix, plusieurs avaient montré de l'intérêt à s'associer avec la jeune génie des sciences riche et influente qui trônait à la tête de Capsule Corp. aux côtés de son père. La compagnie avait obtenu plusieurs gros contrats à gauche et à droite et autant à leur usine principale qu'à leur siège social, une effervescence régnait au sein de leur entreprise, qui avait plus que jamais le vent dans les voiles.

La semaine dernière par exemple, une vague de nouveaux employés avait envahit l'usine afin de combler des postes créés suite à la signature de plusieurs nouveaux contrats. D'ingénieurs à mécaniciens en passant les opérateurs de machinerie, Bulma avait dû orchestrer leur arrivée et leur formation le plus rapidement possible afin que la production démarre dans les délais prévus.

Ainsi, à tous les matins depuis près d'un mois, Bulma devait se lever très tôt pour gérer différentes problématiques à l'usine et rencontrer les ingénieurs qui travaillaient pour elle afin de les orienter et les diriger. Par la suite, en après-midi, elle assistait régulièrement à des congrès, donnait des conférences ou rencontrait des clients. Enfin, le soir, elle travaillait dans son laboratoire avec son père sur un nouveau prototype d'avion. Bulma s'était inspirée de la technologie Namek et de la construction du vaisseau pour élaborer un concept très intéressant et fonctionnel. Elle et son père en étaient maintenant rendus à l'assemblage final des morceaux et peu à peu, l'engin prenait forme.

Sa vie professionnelle était en train de prendre un véritable envol et bien que cela puisait beaucoup d'énergie, Bulma en était ravie.

Un matin, la jeune femme, qui sommeillait toujours dans son édredon de plumes, fut réveillée par l'alarme désagréable de son réveil matin. Elle devait se rendre à l'usine encore très tôt cette journée-là pour initier une nouvelle chaîne de production de sous-marins et superviser le fonctionnement de l'opération des machineries.

Encore dans les brumes, Bulma sortit un bras de sous les couvertures et frappa violemment sur son cadran pour qu'il cesse de sonner. Elle manqua de peu le bouton et le cri strident de l'appareil sembla se faire encore plus insistant. Frustrée, elle agrippa le cadran à l'aveugle et le lança de toutes ses forces à travers la pièce. Un peu paresseuse dans l'âme, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se mettre debout. Encore moins lorsqu'elle pensait à tout le travail qui l'attendait dans la journée.

Furieuse que son lancé n'ait pas fait cesser l'alarme, elle roula sur le dos et cacha son visage sous les couvertures en grognant. Se réveiller aussi tôt, mais qu'elle idée ! C'était beaucoup trop pénible !

\- La prochaine fois que tu as l'intention de m'attaquer quand je rentres, tu pourrais au moins t'organiser pour viser juste.

En entendant la voix, Bulma sursauta et se redressa dans son lit.

Végéta !

Depuis qu'il s'était éclipsé pendant une semaine avant de revenir la trouver dans son lit, il y a un mois de ça, l'attitude du Saiyen avait complètement changé. En effet, celui-ci semblait ne plus vouloir se priver de quoique ce soit. Maintenant, non seulement il ne limitait plus les tentations en l'évitant, mais il venait aussi la rejoindre sous les couvertures à tous les matins avant d'aller s'entraîner. Et cela, sans exception. Ce changement de comportement avait mené Bulma à se poser beaucoup de questions sur le cheminement du guerrier, mais connaissant celui-ci, elle se les était gardées pour elle. De toute façon, elle commençait à se faire sa propre petite idée.

La jeune femme avait aussi constaté avec satisfaction que le désir ne s'estompait pas du tout entre eux. Bien au contraire, les corps-à-corps parfois déchaînés la comblait plus que jamais. Une dizaine de jours plus tôt, elle avait même dû se procurer un lit neuf, l'ancien ayant succombé à la force surhumaine du Saiyen. Bien que Bulma ait tenté de se faire subtile en s'en débarrassant, sa mère, qui n'avait pas acheté les excuses que sa fille lui avait servies pour expliquer sa relation avec Végéta, n'avait pas manqué de passer son commentaire lorsqu'elle avait constaté les dégâts. Bulma n'avait pas été capable de l'expliquer, celle-là. Même si elle savait qu'ils n'entretenaient pas de relation sérieuse, Mme Brief avait été aux anges lorsqu'elle avait compris ce qui s'était passé. Végéta était, selon elle, parfait pour sa fille. Comme quoi, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas n'importe qui qui soit capable d'arracher la tête d'un lit en fer forgé.

Bulma, elle, ne partageait pas du tout le même avis. Mis à part le sexe, les deux amants n'échangeaient pas vraiment autre chose. Aussitôt satisfait, Végéta repartait rapidement s'entraîner. La jeune femme savait que c'était pour éviter une discussion avec elle et c'était tant mieux, puisqu'ils s'épargnaient probablement de nombreuses disputes. Ayant un horaire très chargé, les discussions envenimées ne lui manquaient pas de toute façon et elle en profitait pour se préparer dès qu'il était sorti de sa chambre. Cette petite routine qui s'était installée entre eux et la relation plutôt distante qu'ils entretenaient lui plaisait parfaitement.

Ce matin cependant, elle n'avait pas pensé le voir levé aussi tôt. Il avait l'habitude d'être matinal, mais pas à ce point.

Surprise, elle replaça brièvement ses mèches de cheveux rebelles.

\- Oh ! Tu m'as fait peur ! dit-elle.

\- Ton réveille-matin, tu le laisses sonner combien de temps avant de l'arrêter ? J'en ai vraiment marre de l'entendre ! J'ai besoin de dormir !

\- J'ai de la difficulté à me lever ! J'ai besoin de temps pour me réveiller correctement.

\- Hé bien, tu es réveillée, non ? Tu n'as plus besoin de ça, dit-il en écrasant l'engin bruyant dans sa main.

Le son qui en émanait s'étouffa dans un drôle decrescendo.

Abasourdie, Bulma le regarda ouvrir la paume et vit ensuite un petit tas de ferraille déformé tomber par terre. Voilà une façon efficace de l'arrêter.

\- Mon... cadran... ! Ça va pas ? J'en ai besoin ! Tu ne peux pas détruire mes choses comme ça, Végéta !

Dès qu'ils faisaient plus qu'échanger des caresses, leurs esprits s'entrechoquaient en faisant des étincelles.

\- Arrête de me casser les oreilles ! Veux-tu bien te calmer un peu ?

\- Ne casse pas mes affaires et je n'aurai pas besoin de te crier dessus !

\- Ce n'est qu'un tas de ferraille. Tu t'en achèteras un autre. Et puis, tu n'as même pas besoin de ce truc, pourquoi tu en fais un plat ?

\- Si, j'en ai besoin ! Je ne peux pas me fier seulement sur toi pour me réveiller le matin, tu sais !

En l'entendant faire allusion à leurs petits rendez-vous quotidien, Végéta croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui lança un regard noir dans lequel elle vit briller une petite lueur qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle venait de capter l'attention du prince.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il passa immédiatement à l'action.

Tout en retirant le chandail noir qu'il portait, il s'avança vers elle, ne laissant que des caleçons de la même couleur couvrir le bas de son corps. Humm... Avec tous ces muscles qui forçaient sous le tissu, ça laissait bien peu de place à l'imagination et Bulma oublia instantanément sa fureur. Elle sentit le bas de son ventre se crisper délicieusement lorsqu'il monta sur le matelas pour se mettre à quatre pattes devant elle. D'un geste rapide et fougueux, il l'attrapa par les épaules et la fit basculer sur le dos avant d'emprisonner ses jambes entre ses cuisses.

\- Pourquoi tu dois toujours porter des tenues aussi indécentes lorsque tu dors ? souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque en passant sa main sous la petite robe blanche qu'elle portait.

Oh bon sang ! Elle adorait quand il était entreprenant comme ça ! Et il le savait pertinemment.

Mais ce matin-là, Bulma n'avait pas le temps pour leur petite routine. Avant de se laisser emporter par le désir, elle allait devoir l'arrêter. C'était déjà bien assez difficile comme ça.

\- Oh non ! Non ! Pas ce matin, je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois être à l'usine dans une demi-heure !

À contre-coeur, elle le repoussa en appuyant sur son torse solide comme le roc. Il la regarda avec surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle refusait ses avances.

\- Allez, ôte-toi ! Je dois me préparer !

Figé, l'oeil sombre, il ne broncha pas, la gardant prisonnière sous lui. Bulma dut se faufiler entre ses bras et ses jambes pour se dégager et elle le poussa pour qu'il roule sur le côté. Il n'opposa aucune résistance, mais il paraissait choqué.

D'un mouvement rapide, elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa garde-robe pour en sortir une jolie robe bourgogne à manches courtes. Dans son dos, elle entendit le Saiyen prononcer des mots d'une voix faible. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du prince d'être aussi discret.

\- Tu refuses.

C'était une affirmation, pas une question.

\- Oui Végéta, je n'ai pas le temps ce matin, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Personne ne m'a jamais refusé cela avant.

Tout en revêtant un soutien-gorge aussi noir que ses pupilles, elle pouffa.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me forcer ?

Pendant qu'elle s'habillait, elle le vit dévorer son corps des yeux avec regret et crisper la mâchoire avant de répondre.

\- Peut-être bien, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Bulma éclata de rire. Même s'il voulait lui faire croire que oui, elle savait qu'il ne le ferait jamais.

\- Hé bien non ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça !

Bulma remonta sa fermeture éclair jusqu'en haut de son dos et tira sur le bas de sa robe en bougeant les hanches afin de la faire descendre. Cette robe était très étroite, mais elle lui donnait fière allure en épousant parfaitement ses courbes. La jeune femme entra ensuite dans sa garde-robe et dénicha les souliers à talons parfaits pour aller avec sa tenue, qu'elle enfila rapidement. Elle aimait rester jolie tout en ayant l'air professionnelle.

En ressortant de sa garde-robe, elle vit Végéta debout à côté du lit qui l'observait. Il avait remis son chandail et avait de nouveau croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, mécontent et un peu décontenancé.

Sans y prêter la moindre attention, Bulma empoigna son sarrau et son sac à main et se dirigea en vitesse vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle se tourna cependant vers son invité.

\- Je ne sais pas comment c'était avec tes autres ''femelles'', mais je croyais que tu avais compris qu'avec moi, tu n'obtiendrais pas tout ce que tu veux, monsieur le prince. J'ai d'autres priorités que de satisfaire tes hormones. Il faut croire que tu devras t'y habituer encore plus. Bonne journée !

Sur ces paroles, Bulma quitta sa chambre à coucher en laissant le Saiyen planté au milieu de la pièce.

En sortant de la demeure, la jeune femme prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'usine de Capsule Corp. avec regret. Elle aurait préféré, et de loin, rester dans son lit quelques heures de plus.

Il était si tôt lorsqu'elle arriva à l'usine principale de Capsule Corp. que le stationnement, habituellement bondé, était pratiquement vide. La majorité de leurs employés devaient encore être en train de sommeiller paisiblement dans leurs couvertures.

Résignée en pensant à la grosse journée qui l'attendait, Bulma se gara, sortit de sa voiture et traversa avec empressement l'énorme étendue de béton qui la séparait des portes principales de leur usine.

À mi-chemin cependant, elle fut distraite par des bruits de pas derrière elle. Curieuse, elle se retourna pour voir qui la suivait.

\- Bonjour, mademoiselle Brief.

À quelques mètres d'elle, un homme de grande taille marchait dans sa direction, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Ses cheveux blonds courts volaient légèrement au vent et ses yeux verts brillants étaient posés sur elle avec intensité. Il portait un complet bleu marine, une chemise blanche, une cravate ainsi que des souliers parfaitement cirés qui s'agençaient avec goût. Bref, il avait beaucoup de classe.

C'était Akami, un des ingénieurs nouvellement employé au sein de leur entreprise. Jeune et plein de talent, Bulma n'avait pas manqué de remarquer toute l'expertise et le brillant avenir de cet homme fraîchement diplômé. Elle l'avait nommé responsable de la ligne de production qu'ils débutaient ce matin et Bulma s'était personnellement occupé de le former durant la dernière semaine.

\- Oh bonjour, Akami ! dit Bulma en se tournant davantage pour lui faire face.

Le jeune homme accéléra le pas pour la rattraper. L'air qu'il affichait lui indiqua qu'il était heureux de la voir.

Un peu trop même.

En effet, même s'il était resté très sérieux durant sa formation, Akami avait montré un intérêt qui dépassait légèrement le contexte professionnel envers la jeune femme. La semaine dernière, il avait même pris la peine de lui tenir compagnie à l'heure du midi. Bulma n'avait pas l'habitude de socialiser avec ses employés, mais celui-ci s'était montré particulièrement coriace et avec le temps, une légère complicité s'était même installée entre eux.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui emboîta le pas afin de se diriger vers l'usine à ses côtés. Elle était heureuse de le voir. Sa bonne humeur et sa légèreté lui faisait toujours du bien.

Elle prit soin, cependant, de ne pas trop le faire paraître.

\- Je suis tellement excité de commencer cette ligne de production ! dit-il. J'ai à peine dormi tellement j'avais hâte à ce matin.

\- Tant mieux si le projet vous allume, répondit platement Bulma.

Malgré l'enthousiasme du jeune homme, elle tentait de garder ses distances le plus possible afin d'éviter qu'il n'ait des idées derrière la tête. C'était une tâche plutôt ardue, puisque le jeune ingénieur se révélait être plus que sympathique.

\- Je déteste me lever aussi tôt, reprit-il, mais pour un projet comme ça au sein d'une entreprise comme la vôtre, je le ferais à tous les jours !

\- Hum hum, pareil pour moi, dit Bulma en lui jetant un coup d'oeil discret.

Il la regardait avec intérêt, des yeux brillants d'admiration posés sur elle. C'était flatteur et Bulma aimait ce genre d'attention, surtout de la part d'un aussi bel homme.

Intérieurement, elle sourit.

Ça faisait changement de Végéta...

Arrivés devant l'entrée, Akami la devança et saisit la poignée avant elle pour lui ouvrir la porte. Peu habituée à ce genre d'attention, Bulma fut déstabilisée pendant une fraction de seconde avant d'entrer dans l'usine. La galanterie n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie de ce qui définissait Yamcha. Ni la plupart des autres hommes qu'elle connaissait d'ailleurs.

\- Oh ! Merci ! dit la jeune femme avec un sourire poli à son nouvel employé.

Bulma entra dans le bâtiment et tout en continuant son chemin, prit congé.

\- À plus tard, Akami. Nous devrions nous croiser de nouveau dans la salle des machines d'ici peu. Je compte aller y faire un tour pour le contrôle de qualité.

\- Parfait, mademoiselle Brief, dit-il avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. En passant, laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes vraiment ravissante ce matin !

Bulma lui fit un sourire gêné.

\- Merci du compliment, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de disparaître dans son ascenseur privé qui montait jusqu'au dernier étage.

Avant que les portes ne se referment, elle eut le temps de voir le jeune homme lui faire un dernier sourire qui éclaira son beau visage.

Les heures qui suivirent passèrent à toute vitesse. Entre la supervision des machines et la formation des employés, Bulma se retrouva coincée dans l'usine, au centre d'une agitation étourdissante. C'est pourquoi, vers la fin de l'après-midi, lorsque la jeune femme monta enfin dans son bureau au dernier étage de l'immeuble, elle fut soulagée de se retrouver enfin seule.

Épuisée, celle-ci s'écrasa dans son fauteuil derrière son ordinateur pour profiter du calme qui régnait dans la pièce. Brièvement, elle ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir pour évacuer toute la pression qui s'était accumulée au cours de la journée.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux cependant, ceux-ci se posèrent malheureusement sur la pile de papier qui s'entassait sur son bureau. Le voyant lumineux de son téléphone lui indiquait aussi que des messages vocaux l'attendaient.

Accablée, Bulma étira les bras et commença à compiler les informations qu'elle avait manquées durant la journée. En appuyant sur les touches du téléphone pour accéder à sa boîte vocale, une voix mélodieuse se fit entendre.

\- Vous avez 36 nouveaux messages.

En entendant le chiffre, elle se dit qu'il aurait été préférable de ne jamais avoir eu à se lever ce matin-là.

'' Allez, ce n'est que pour quelques jours encore et après, c'est terminé '' s'encouragea-t-elle avant de plonger dans ses dossiers pendant plusieurs heures en ligne.

Ce n'est que tard le soir que la jeune femme, toujours assise devant son ordinateur à travailler sur des dossiers, fut interrompue dans son travail lorsqu'elle entendit cogner à la porte de son bureau. Croyant d'abord que c'était sa secrétaire qui venait lui porter de nouvelles informations, elle se ravisa lorsqu'elle se rappela de l'heure qu'il était. Vingt-deux heures trente. Sa secrétaire devait être partie depuis belle lurette.

Intriguée, elle éleva la voix pour inviter la personne qui demandait à la voir à entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur un visage et une voix familière.

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mademoiselle Brief, mais j'ai vu qu'il y avait toujours de la lumière dans votre bureau et je me suis permis de vous apporter un café.

C'était Akami. Toujours habillé dans son joli complet, sans la cravate toutefois. Il avait en effet deux tasses fumantes dans les mains. Elle fut soulagée de le voir.

\- Oh ! C'est bien aimable de votre part. J'en ai grandement besoin, si ça continue comme ça, je devrai rester jusqu'à demain matin ! répondit-elle poliment. Allez, entrez un peu et dites-moi comment s'est déroulé votre journée.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'inviter ses employés dans son bureau, mais comme il était tard et que peu de personne était aussi dévoué à leur travail, elle fit exception. Sans oublier qu'il avait quand même prit la peine d'aller lui acheter un café.

Le jeune homme entra et un peu gêné, avança dans le centre de la pièce pour s'asseoir sur un fauteuil de cuir en face d'elle. Il déposa une tasse de café bien remplie à sa portée et commença à siroter celle qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main.

\- Comment ce fait-il que vous êtes ici aussi tard ? demanda Bulma.

\- Je pourrais vous poser la même question, répondit-il en lui offrant un sourire éclatant.

La peau autour de ses yeux verts se plissa légèrement et de jolies fossettes se formèrent à la commissure de ses lèvres. Décidément, cet homme avait beaucoup de charisme. Mais Bulma commençait à penser qu'il était peut-être un peut trop engageant. Était-il resté aussi tard dans le but de tenter sa chance avec elle ?

L'homme sembla se rendre compte qu'un léger scepticisme se dessinait sur son visage puisqu'il donna son explication.

\- En fait, l'équipe d'ingénieur vient tout juste de quitter. C'était une grosse journée pour tout le monde je crois, mais nous nous en sommes sortis ! Et puis, j'ai remarqué votre lumière et je me suis risqué à vous apporter un petit remontant.

\- Vous avez eu une très bonne idée, répondit Bulma avec un sourire. Allez, je mérite bien une petite pause. Contez-moi votre journée. Pensez-vous toujours continuer à faire carrière avec nous ?

Après tout, elle avait grandement besoin d'arrêter de travailler un moment.

En prenant sa tasse de café, Bulma s'étendit plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et engagea la discussion avec Akami. Avec entrain, ils échangèrent sur le nouveau projet et ce n'est qu'une heure et demi plus tard qu'il quitta le bureau, le visage fendu par un énorme sourire. Akami étant attachant de nature, la discussion fut fort agréable. De plus, à la satisfaction de la jeune femme, celui-ci n'avait démontré aucun signe particulier d'attirance, comme il l'avait fait le matin même.

Heureuse d'avoir été en si bonne compagnie le temps d'une pause, Bulma se tourna de nouveau vers son ordinateur. Peu de temps après cependant, malgré la caféine qu'elle venait de consommer et le peu de confort que lui offrait son fauteuil, la fatigue prit le dessus et elle s'assoupit jusqu'au lendemain matin.

La journée suivante, le même scénario se répéta. À l'aube, lorsque Bulma se réveilla devant son ordinateur qui affichait la même page que la veille, elle constata combien elle avait accumulé de retard. Paniquée et furieuse contre elle-même, elle se maudit de s'être endormie. Maintenant, elle allait devoir rattraper le temps perdu tout en réglant les dossiers qui s'accumulaient durant la journée.

Ce n'est que vers le milieu de l'après-midi qu'elle se souvint avoir promis à son père de l'aider à assembler le quatrième moteur de leur nouvel avion. Au train où elle allait, elle n'allait probablement pas avoir le temps de retourner à la maison ce soir non plus.

Elle décida donc d'avertir son père que leur projet allait être un peu retardé, lui aussi.

En composant le numéro sur son téléphone portable, elle se rappela aussi qu'il serait bien temps qu'elle s'arrête pour manger un morceau.

\- Papa, j'en ai par-dessus la tête ! Les dossiers s'accumulent et je ne fournis plus ici. Je vais devoir rester encore très tard ce soir et probablement toute la journée demain aussi. Sauras-tu te débrouiller sans moi au laboratoire ?

\- Certainement, ma fille. Je crois quand même que tu devrais revenir dormir ce soir, ta mère s'inquiète, elle ne veut pas que tu t'en demandes trop.

\- Je prévoyais rester dormir au bureau ce soir aussi, mais demain, je vais revenir à la maison.

\- D'accord, je vais avertir ta mère dans ce cas. Ma fille, j'ai tellement hâte que tu voies sur quoi j'ai travaillé hier ! Notre avion va maintenant être équipé d'une machine à crème glacée à 40 saveurs !

\- ... je suis déjà impatiente, papa.

En raccrochant le combiné, Bulma ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son père, l'un des plus grands chercheur de la planète, savait où mettre ses priorités en période achalandée.

''Une machine à crème glacée'' ricana Bulma en se dirigeant vers le bureau de sa secrétaire, une pile de registres dans les bras.

La reste de l'après-midi passa en un éclair. La jeune femme travailla sans relâche et ne prit qu'une pause vers l'heure du souper, lorsqu'Akami fit une seconde fois irruption dans son bureau. Bulma, qui était au téléphone avec leur associé, l'invita joyeusement à entrer d'un geste de la main. Sous le bras de l'homme, se trouvait un sac de papier.

Lorsque la jeune femme mit fin à sa conversation, Akami le déposa devant elle avec un grand sourire. Comme la veille, il était vêtu avec beaucoup de goût et la chemise qu'il portait avantageait beaucoup sa silhouette de forte carrure tout en avantageant la couleur claire de ses yeux.

\- Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mademoiselle Brief, mais à voir l'état dans lequel vous êtes, je crois que vous avez passé la nuit et la journée entière ici. Vous semblez avoir beaucoup de boulot !

Tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa tenue, Bulma sourit du mieux qu'elle put. Elle ne s'était effectivement pas changée et n'avait pas mangé de repas convenable depuis la veille. Elle se sentait sale et terne, surtout devant un homme aussi élégant qu'Akami.

D'un geste rapide, elle attacha ses cheveux en tentant de dompter ses mèches rebelles.

\- En effet... soupira-t-elle. Certaines périodes sont plus difficiles que d'autres lorsqu'on dirige une compagnie comme celle-là. Je suis débordée, mais ça devrait s'estomper d'ici deux ou trois jours. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

\- J'ai terminé ma journée. J'étais sur le point de partir, mais j'ai pensé que vous en auriez assez de la nourriture de la cafétéria. Je vous ai apporté de quoi manger, répondit-il en pointant le sac de papier posé sur son bureau.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Bulma, surprise devant autant d'attention. Vous avez vu juste. C'est très gentil de votre part, ajouta-t-elle en prenant le sac.

À l'intérieur, se trouvait une vaste sélection de sushis fraîchement préparés. Ils avaient l'air délicieux.

Soulagée de devoir prendre enfin une pause, la jeune femme fut heureuse de se retrouver de nouveau en sa compagnie. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir pour échanger pendant qu'elle ouvrait le contenant de sushis. Bon sang ! Cet homme magnifique qui se tenait devant elle devenait de plus en plus intéressant. Non seulement il était beau à tomber, mais il se montrait aussi attentionné et attachant. Elle allait devoir faire très attention avec lui.

Affamée, Bulma plongea dans les sushis avec un empressement mesuré pendant qu'Akami entamait la conversation.

C'est à cet instant qu'un faible tintement se fit entendre derrière eux.

Tous deux surpris, Bulma et Akami portèrent leurs regards vers l'origine du son, soit l'une des énormes fenêtres du bureau. La jeune femme faillit tomber de sa chaise lorsqu'elle vit, à travers la pénombre du soir, la silhouette d'un homme accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre se dessiner.

\- Mais... nous sommes au trentième étage ! s'écria Akami. Qu'est ce que...! Qui est assez fou pour grimper jusqu'ici ?! Il faut appeler la police !

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit Bulma en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre à grands pas, furieuse.

Elle avait aussitôt reconnu la forme hérissée des cheveux de Végéta, qui continuait de frapper impatiemment avec sa jointure dans la vitre.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de venir jusqu'ici ? Et de cogner à la fenêtre ? Devant ses employés en plus ! N'était-il pas supposé être un prince ? Qui lui avait montré à vivre, celui-là ?

\- Maudit Saiyen, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit brusquement la fenêtre pour le laisser entrer. Aussitôt, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui rappeler combien il était agréable.

\- Pourquoi tu as pris autant de temps avant d'ouvrir ? Je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse attendre. J'étais à un cheveu de faire exploser cette fenêtre.

Il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Bulma lui lança un regard noir. Le voilà, le prince.

\- La patience, tu connais ? Tu sais, les gens normaux ne s'attendent pas à voir quelqu'un entrer par la fenêtre. Surtout pas au trentième étage, souffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Habile, le Saiyen sauta par terre pour entrer à son tour dans le vaste bureau. Rapidement, elle vit ses yeux sombres faire le tour de la pièce pour contempler les nombreux diplômes, prix et photographies qui la décorait. Puis, il posa ses pupilles sur elle avant de lui tendre, lui aussi, un sac en papier.

Aussitôt qu'elle le vit apparaître sous la lumière de son bureau, dans son jean et sa chemise bleue légèrement déboutonnée dans le haut, son ventre se crispa. Même s'il n'était pas aussi séduisant qu'Akami, qui était toujours aussi abasourdi de l'autre côté de la pièce, Végéta avait le don de la troubler. Le voir là, dans son bureau, vêtu aussi sobrement et à la manière des humains, elle se sentit chavirer et oublia son attitude princière.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir si... normal.

''Quelqu'un de normal qui utilisait la fenêtre pour entrer'' se dit-elle.

À quoi pensait-il ? Si Akami ouvrait la bouche et que la nouvelle se répandait, il y aurait beaucoup de commérages concernant la venue de ce drôle de visiteur qui était entré dans le bureau de la patronne par la fenêtre du 30e étage.

Furieuse, elle se tourna vers son employé et prit le ton le plus poli possible pour s'adresser à lui.

\- Akami, tu pourrais attendre quelques instants en dehors du bureau ? Je t'avise dès que j'ai terminé, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Sans dire un mot, toujours aussi stupéfait et confus, l'homme se leva de sa chaise et sortit attendre à l'extérieur.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Bulma s'approcha vivement de Végéta.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. Personne ne t'a appris à utiliser les escaliers ? Ce n'est pas normal pour nous de voir quelqu'un voler !

Végéta leva un sourcil, incertain de saisir ce qu'elle lui reprochait. Puis, il tourna la tête vers la porte par laquelle Akami venait de sortir. Un léger rictus se dessina sur son visage avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Je sais bien, pauvres humains, dit-il, méprisant.

\- La prochaine fois, fais comme tout le monde et utilise les escaliers !

Sans dire un mot de plus, il lui tendit de nouveau le sac en papier qu'il tenait dans sa main. Bulma le saisit vivement en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le sac.

À l'intérieur se trouvaient des vêtements propres ainsi qu'une panoplie de petits plats qui avaient l'air tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Il y en avait pour une armée entière. Quelle belle attention. Ça ne venait certainement pas de celui qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Ça vient de ta mère, dit inutilement Végéta avant d'effectuer un bond de plusieurs mètres pour atterrir de nouveau sur le rebord de la fenêtre dans le but de s'éclipser aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

Avant qu'il ne soit trop loin cependant, Bulma courut instinctivement vers lui et le retint par le bras. Accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il se retourna pour la regarder. Comme d'habitude, lorsqu'elle le touchait, un étrange courant passa, mais ils s'y étaient tous deux habitués maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Végéta en serrant la mâchoire.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de rendre service... Depuis quand tu fais des commissions pour ma mère ?

\- Tu lui demanderas toi-même, je n'ai pas plus de temps à perdre avec toi. Maintenant, lâche-moi, femme.

Bulma ignora ses ordres et accentua plutôt la pression autour de son bras. Pendant un bref instant, la fureur lui donna envie de le pousser en bas du trentième étage. Réflexion complètement absurde puisqu'elle ne se retrouverait qu'avec un Saiyen non seulement intact, mais encore plus antipathique.

De plus, au fond d'elle-même, sans savoir pourquoi, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il parte.

En le réalisant, elle comprit soudain pourquoi sa mère avait mit autant de petits plats dans le sac.

Décidément, malgré les tentatives que Bulma avait faites afin de la convaincre que la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Végéta n'allait jamais aboutir sur quoique ce soit, elle continuait d'alimenter un espoir. Bulma ne comprenait toujours pas où sa mère allait pêcher toute cette affection qu'elle avait pour le guerrier, mais elle semblait croire qu'il avait quelque chose à apporter à sa fille. Mme Brief se montrait étonnamment tenace. Et maligne en plus.

En lâchant le bras de Végéta, la jeune femme décida de suivre les indications subtiles de sa mère.

\- Tu veux rester avec moi ? J'allais justement prendre une pause.

\- Non.

Mais il ne broncha pas.

\- Allez, j'en ai assez d'être seule. Reste.

\- Tu n'es pas seule, dit-il en jetant un regard vers la porte.

\- C'est toi que j'ai envie de voir.

Il la toisa d'un air méfiant.

\- Je dois aller m'entraîner.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu t'es suffisamment entraîné pour aujourd'hui, dit Bulma en posant de nouveau sa main sur son bras tendu à l'extrême, plus tendrement cette fois.

Sans réfléchir, elle descendit doucement le long de son avant-bras, caressant sa peau douce d'un geste affectueux.

Mais ce type de caresse n'était pas les préférées du prince. Il parut d'abord troublé d'être touché de cette manière puis aussitôt, il se dégagea brusquement, projetant Bulma à une vitesse inouïe dans son fauteuil, à plusieurs mètres derrière elle. Déboussolée, elle dut prendre quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle vit Végéta penché vers elle, les mains appuyées de part d'autre de son corps sur les bras du fauteuil, un air intimidant sur le visage.

\- Ne me touche pas comme ça, dit-il d'un ton grave. Je n'aime pas ça.

\- Non, Végéta. Tu ne sais simplement pas comment réagir.

\- C'est faux. Je n'aime pas ça.

\- Si, tu aimes ça. Ça te déstabilise. C'est pour ça que tu me repousses.

\- Idiote, dit-il en ricanant méchamment.

Mais dans ses yeux, brillait la lueur qu'elle lui connaissait trop bien maintenant pour qu'elle ne croie ses paroles.

Furtivement, il déposa ses pupilles sur ses seins. Puis ses hanches.

\- Tu voulais que je reste ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Lentement, le Saiyen lâcha l'un des appuis-bras du fauteuil pour venir serrer fermement l'intérieur de la cuisse de Bulma.

Oh ! Il avait mal interprété son invitation.

\- Pas ici, Végéta. Pas ici, chuchota-t-elle.

Bien sûr, il l'ignora.

Tout en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau, il remonta dangereusement sa main sous sa robe. Il faut avouer qu'elle ne s'était pas montrée très convaincante non plus. Déjà, leurs respirations avaient commencé à accélérer.

Tenté de succomber, Bulma dut se rappeler qu'Akami attendait de l'autre côté de la porte pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Pas ici, répéta-t-elle plus fermement.

En l'entendant refuser de nouveau, le Saiyen crispa la mâchoire et retira vivement sa main. Bulma lâcha un long soupir. Sans comprendre, Végéta l'interrogea du regard. Il devait avoir réalisé qu'elle l'arrêtait à contre-coeur.

\- J'ai un ami qui attend derrière la porte, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait utilisé le mot ''ami'', mais immédiatement, elle vit les yeux sombres de Végéta se poser sur la boîte de sushis à peine entamée.

\- Très bien, dit-il sur un ton teinté d'animosité.

Un rictus sur le visage, il se redressa.

\- Je te laisse à ton petit tête-à-tête, reprit-il. Avoir su qu'il allait t'apporter à manger, j'aurais gardé le sac de ta mère pour moi.

Rapidement, le Saiyen lui tourna le dos afin de se diriger de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

\- Végéta, attends ! cria Bulma en se levant à son tour.

La jeune femme ricana. En faisant allusion à Akami, Végéta avait grimacé. Venait-il vraiment de se montrer... jaloux ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Je t'avertis, je suis sur le point de perdre patience.

\- Tu sembles m'avoir mal comprise. Si je t'ai demandé de rester, ce n'était pas pour du sexe. Reste manger ici, avec moi. Il y en a suffisamment pour nous deux.

Surpris, il pivota pour la regarder.

\- C'est à toi que je demande de rester. Si tu veux, je l'envoie chez lui, ajouta Bulma.

Là, elle venait de lui ouvrir une porte. Bulma l'avait fait sans vraiment réfléchir. Selon ce qu'elle lui avait dit, sa mère semblait croire que quelque chose de plus pouvait les lier et elle voulait vérifier si elle avait vu juste. Peut-être qu'en acceptant cette opportunité, ils pourraient finalement échanger davantage qu'une étreinte.

\- Reste avec moi, répéta la jeune femme.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui demandait ouvertement de passer du temps avec elle pour autre chose que du sexe ou un quelconque service.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui avouait vouloir être en sa compagnie.

Et ça semblait beaucoup déstabiliser son amant. Le Saiyen, toujours immobile, semblait analyser sa demande. C'était à lui, maintenant, de décider s'il allait accepter de passer le pas.

Cependant, un sourire mauvais sur le visage, Végéta finit par afficher un air méprisant.

\- Tu crois que je suis jaloux de ce pauvre abruti ? Vraiment, l'humaine, tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis le prince des Saiyen et quelqu'un de ma stature n'a rien à envier à un pauvre idiot qui t'apporte à manger pour passer du temps avec une femme aussi pathétique que lui. En dehors de nos petits rendez-vous matinaux, tu peux bien faire ce qui te plaît. Je m'en fous. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre plus de temps avec toi. Et toi non plus, d'ailleurs.

Sans plus attendre, il la planta là et s'éclipsa dans le ciel.

La réponse de Végéta la laissa bouche bée.

Bien sûr, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il refuse son invitation. Non, ce qui la surprenait le plus, c'est plutôt la déception qui l'envahit lorsqu'elle le vit disparaître par la fenêtre en s'envolant dans un coup de vent. Elle aurait préféré le voir avouer qu'il désirait passer un peu de temps avec elle. Elle aurait préféré qu'il comprenne qu'elle l'appréciait pour autre chose que pour leurs rendez-vous matinaux. Qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne le considérait pas seulement pour son corps, comme un simple bout de chair.

Mais Végéta étant ce qu'il était, il s'était enfui et l'avait rejeté en l'insultant et en lui rappelant sa supériorité.

Pendant un instant, planté devant la fenêtre ouverte, Bulma se demanda où tout cela allait la mener. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de fricoter avec quelqu'un comme lui. Sa mère devait se tromper. Ce comportement ne lui amènerait jamais rien de bon. Même si elle lui plaisait bien, elle allait peut-être même devoir reconsidérer la pertinence de leur petite routine.

''Il n'a même pas pris la peine de prendre les escaliers comme je lui ai demandé !'' pensa la jeune femme, qui sentait la colère l'envahir maintenant.

Cette pensée lui rappela soudain Akami, qui devait toujours être en train d'attendre qu'elle lui permette d'entrer de nouveau.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, Bulma se ressaisit en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Le jeune homme était toujours là, à attendre patiemment en lisant les panneaux informatifs qui présentaient les principaux investisseurs de l'entreprise. En la voyant apparaître, il lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le contraste entre les deux hommes qu'elle côtoyait ce soir était frappant.

\- J'ai terminé, Akami. Vous pouvez entrer.

\- En fait, je suis attendu à un souper familial à l'autre bout de la ville. Je vais devoir m'en aller, dit-il avec regret.

\- Oh ! Dans ce cas, filez ! Il est déjà bien assez tard ! Merci pour les sushis !

Bulma s'apprêtait à refermer la porte lorsqu'elle vit du coin de l'oeil que son employé n'avait toujours pas bronché. Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour le questionner du regard.

\- Cet homme... il vous semblait familier. C'était... votre petit ami ? demanda-t-il, soucieux.

Étonnée, Bulma éclata de rire.

\- Non, pas du tout. C'était... heu... un de nos domestiques. Il est venu me porter quelques trucs de la maison. Il a utilisé notre avion léger portatif pour venir me les livrer directement.

Pouah ! Domestique. Si Végéta l'avait entendu...

\- Oh ! Je comprends maintenant ! Dans ce cas...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Tout d'un coup, il semblait mal à l'aise.

\- ... vous ne verriez pas d'objection à ce que je vous invite prendre un verre, la semaine prochaine ?

Nullement surprise, Bulma s'attendait à la venue de cette question un jour ou l'autre. Beaucoup la lui posait et elle répondait presque toujours à la négative.

Non, ce qui la surprit ce soir-là, une fois de plus, c'est sa propre réaction.

Probablement encore sous la colère des mots de Végéta, elle répondit du tac au tac.

\- Oui. Avec plaisir.


	8. Chapter 8

Un chapitre que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, en particulier la fin ! :) J'espère que vous allez apprécier vous aussi !

Chapitre 8 - Poursuite

Tout en fermant le dossier de son dernier client, Bulma laissa échapper un long soupir. Elle avait enfin terminé. Après trois jours entiers à l'usine, elle pouvait enfin quitter son bureau en paix, sans se soucier du retard qu'elle aurait à rattraper le lendemain. Les deux dernières nuits passées à dormir sur le fauteuil commençaient à se faire sérieusement ressentir et elle attendait avec impatience le moment où elle pourrait retourner s'étendre dans son lit, chez elle, après avoir pris une bonne douche.

Épuisée, mais satisfaite du travail qu'elle avait accompli, elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à l'heure affichée sur son téléphone. Il était presque 23 heures. C'était tard, mais au moins, elle pourrait paresser dans son lit au matin afin de retrouver le sommeil perdu.

En vitesse, Bulma saisit ses effets personnels et sortit de son bureau avant de fermer la porte à clé. À cette heure, un vendredi soir, l'usine était complètement vide et plongée dans un silence de mort. Seules de faibles lumières tamisées étaient allumées le long des couloirs que la jeune femme emprunta pour se rendre à l'ascenseur.

Une fois rendue au rez-de-chaussée, Bulma sortit dehors avec empressement et prit une grande bouffée d'air frais. Tout en commençant à marcher sur le béton, elle sentit avec bonheur la brise lui caresser le visage. La lune qui brillait au-dessus de sa tête éclairait le stationnement d'une faible lueur blanche. Se retrouver à l'extérieur après tant d'heures devant un ordinateur était exaltant.

Au loin, elle distingua les contours de sa voiture ainsi que celle d'un petit camion, garé à quelques mètres derrière la sienne. En faisant claquer ses talons, elle s'en approcha d'un pas assuré et quelques secondes plus tard, elle déverrouilla la portière avant de s'installer confortablement derrière le volant.

En mettant la clé dans le contact, la jeune femme jubilait. À cette heure, les routes étaient vides. Elle allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu avec sa voiture avant de se mettre au lit.

Impatiente, Bulma mit le moteur en marche et engagea le bras de vitesse. Aussitôt qu'elle relâcha le frein cependant, une forte lumière blanche frappa son rétroviseur avant de venir l'aveugler pendant plusieurs secondes.

Intriguée, elle cligna des paupières et pivota sur son siège pour constater qu'il s'agissait en fait des phares de la camionnette qui se trouvait derrière elle. Pendant un instant, elle trouva la présence de cette voiture plutôt étrange, surtout à cette heure et à cet endroit précis. Sans compter que le propriétaire de l'engin avait mis son moteur en marche exactement en même temps qu'elle.

Néanmoins, en se disant que ce devait être une simple coïncidence, la jeune femme se rassura rapidement. Balayant la présence de la camionnette du revers de la main, Bulma appuya sur l'accélérateur et emprunta la route qui allait la mener jusqu'à chez elle.

Après plusieurs centaines de mètres parcourus sur la chaussée déserte, elle alluma la radio et monta le volume près du maximum. Tout en commençant à chanter à tue-tête pour éviter de s'endormir, elle fit gronder le moteur jusqu'à ce que le premier feu de circulation ne l'oblige à s'arrêter. Immobile devant le feu rouge, Bulma attendit patiemment que la lumière tourne au vert. Elle planifiait démarrer à toute vitesse pour faire crier ses pneus.

Après une minute cependant, elle vit de nouveau apparaître dans son rétroviseur les phares d'une autre automobile.

\- Hé merde, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle allait devoir oublier le projet. Elle aimait bien s'amuser et faire preuve d'un peu de témérité, mais pas quand il y avait d'autres gens qui pouvaient la voir.

Déçue, la jeune femme observa l'autre voiture s'approcher tranquillement et s'arrêter à quelques mètres derrière elle, attendant à son tour que le feu tourne au vert. Lorsque ce fut le cas, Bulma décolla tel une citoyenne modèle, suivie de près par la petite camionnette.

Une petite camionnette ?

Intriguée, elle scruta avec plus d'attention cette voiture qui la suivait. Oui, sans aucun doute, c'était la même qui s'était trouvée dans le stationnement de l'usine et qui l'avait aveuglé cinq minutes plus tôt.

Sans trop s'en préoccuper, Bulma continua son chemin et recommença à chanter, avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme cette fois.

Bon, ce n'était rien d'alarmant. Après tout, beaucoup de gens utilisaient le même chemin qu'elle. Ils se trouvaient dans une relativement grande ville.

Il n'y avait pas à s'en faire.

Mais les phares blancs très clairs qui étaient réfléchis par ses miroirs lui rappelaient un peu trop bien la présence de cette voiture qui la suivait de trop près à son goût et qui imitait ses moindres déplacements. En effet, même après avoir effectué plusieurs virages, la camionnette était toujours derrière elle.

Arrivée à une intersection, un peu embêtée de la présence de l'autre conducteur, la jeune femme décida de se garer sur le côté pour le laisser passer devant. La voiture noire la dépassa et pendant un instant, Bulma l'observa poursuivre son chemin en ligne droite. Une fois disparue de son champ de vision, la jeune femme s'engagea de nouveau sur la route et vira à gauche. Leurs chemins venaient enfin de se séparer. Soulagée, Bulma reprit son itinéraire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Roulant paisiblement sur la chaussée dégagée, elle se mit à penser à Akami. Elle n'arrivait pas trop à saisir ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter aussi bêtement son invitation. Bien sûr, il correspondait très bien à ce qu'elle recherchait chez un homme. Intéressant, intelligent, ambitieux et rempli de charme, il restait tout de même l'un de ses employés. Si ce n'avait pas été de la colère qu'elle avait éprouvée à l'égard de Végéta à cet instant, elle aurait probablement refusé. Ce qui était fait était fait cependant et qu'elle le veuille ou non, ils s'étaient fixés un rendez-vous dimanche soir. Si cela devait les mener quelque part, c'était tant mieux, mais ils devraient rester très discrets à propos de leur relation.

Quoiqu'il en soit, accepter de sortir avec Akami était probablement une bien meilleure idée que de perdre son temps avec Végéta. S'il y avait bien une relation qui ne la mènerait jamais nulle part, c'était bien celle-là ! Le Saiyen avait beau être différent et traverser une rude période d'adaptation sur sa nouvelle planète, il ne correspondait en rien à ce qu'elle recherchait d'un homme. À plusieurs reprises, elle s'était montrée intéressée à lui et la veille, elle lui avait même offert l'opportunité d'approfondir leur relation, mais à part le sexe, Végéta ne semblait pas vouloir partager quoique ce soit d'autre avec elle. Et il lui avait définitivement confirmé qu'elle non plus. De plus, avec Akami qui allait entrer dans le portrait, Bulma jugeait maintenant préférable de cesser son petit manège avec Végéta. Même si c'était plus qu'agréable, la jeune femme avait le sentiment que coucher avec lui était superflu, bête et vain. Elle avait définitivement besoin de plus et Végéta ne serait jamais celui qui la comblerait.

Ne restait plus qu'à lui annoncer.

Tout en avançant sur une petite route de campagne, Bulma fut alors tirée de ses pensées par une lumière blanche éclatante derrière elle. De nouveau, malgré le bon train qu'elle maintenait, un véhicule venait de la rattraper et diminuait rapidement la distance qui les séparaient. Son estomac se crispa lorsqu'elle reconnut la camionnette noire.

Qui qu'elle soit, la personne derrière le volant de cette voiture la suivait délibérément.

Et elle se rapprochait dangereusement vite.

Soudain aux prises d'une légère anxiété, Bulma appuya sur l'accélérateur. Ses craintes se confirmèrent d'autant plus lorsqu'elle constata que la camionnette augmenta sa vitesse à son tour.

Oh oh... ce n'était pas bon signe. La nervosité la fit perdre patience.

\- Pourquoi tu me suis, espèce de fou ?! cria-t-elle en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne serait pas entendue.

Pendant un bref instant, l'idée d'appeler la police lui traversa l'esprit. Elle était connue pour être la fille de la famille la plus riche de ce monde. Il leur était arrivé à plusieurs reprises de devoir faire affaire avec des malfaiteurs qui en voulaient après leur argent. Pour cela, ils avaient installé un système de sécurité très sophistiqué et pratiquement infaillible autour de leur demeure. Jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, lorsqu'elle s'était fait voler ses documents dans le bureau de son père, cela avait toujours très bien fonctionné, mais de toute évidence, les voleurs avaient affiné leur technique. Maintenant, ils tentaient de leur dérober leur argent en faisant de la poursuite automobile.

Bulma jeta un coup d'oeil plus attentif dans son rétroviseur. Dans la camionnette, sans visualiser leurs visages, elle pouvait distinguer au moins deux personnes, une derrière le volant et une autre côté passager. Avec un sourire mauvais, la jeune femme leur envoya un doigt d'honneur en espérant qu'ils puissent le voir.

Avec ses talents de conductrice et le bolide qu'elle avait entre les mains, elle avait l'avantage.

\- Pauvres imbéciles. Vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous en prenez !

Pour cette raison, la jeune femme décida de ne pas appeler à l'aide. De toute façon, elle serait rendue à son domicile dans quelques minutes seulement.

Brave, elle accéléra encore plus afin d'accentuer la distance qui les séparaient. À quelques reprises, elle prit les courbes avec beaucoup trop de vitesse et fit crier ses pneus, faisant vaciller sa voiture au passage. Elle était habile cependant et ne fit aucun faux pas. La voiture obéissait à ses commandes sans rechigner.

Un peu coupable, Bulma se surprit même à apprécier la sensation que l'adrénaline lui offrait.

Malheureusement pour elle, son assaillant se trouva lui aussi être un expert. Suivant ses moindres mouvements, il réduisit la distance entre leurs pare-chocs à moins d'un mètre. Au train où ils allaient, si un seul des deux faisait un faux mouvement, ils seraient tous impliqués dans un terrible accident.

En constatant combien il se tenait près d'elle, Bulma prit alors un virage un peu trop serré et perdit légèrement le contrôle de sa voiture.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle réalisa avec plus de sérieux le danger de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Seule, en plein milieu de la nuit et suivie par deux hommes qui ne semblaient pas lui vouloir du bien, la peur lui prit. Soudain nerveuse, une goutte de sueur perla et glissa dans son dos. Elle commençait à avoir plus que hâte d'arriver à la maison et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir appelé à l'aide plus tôt. Maintenant, à la vitesse où elle allait, le simple fait d'être inattentive et d'aller chercher son téléphone portable dans son sac était précaire et c'est avec beaucoup de soulagement que, après quelques minutes qui lui parurent interminables, Bulma aperçut enfin les lumières de Capsule Corp. au bout de la rue.

En moins de dix secondes, à une vitesse complètement démesurée, elle arriva finalement devant la large entrée de sa demeure. Si elle ralentissait cependant, la camionnette entrerait sans aucun doute en collision avec elle, causant un accident dans lequel elle se retrouverait probablement gravement blessée et à la merci de ces deux hommes.

Dans une manoeuvre plus que téméraire, elle décida donc de ne pas ralentir et de tourner rageusement le volant vers la gauche tout en tirant sur le frein manuel pour entrer dans la cour qui s'éclaira automatiquement grâce à leurs capteurs de mouvements. Pendant une fraction de seconde, la jeune femme perdit une nouvelle fois le contrôle de son bolide lorsque le contact entre le sol et ses roues de droite fut interrompu. Mais en bonne conductrice, Bulma lâcha le frein et donna un dernier coup de volant dans l'autre sens. Dans un nuage de poussière, la voiture fit un 360 degrés avant de s'immobiliser juste devant la porte d'entrée.

Le souffle court, complètement submergée par la vague d'adrénaline qui la frappait, Bulma aperçut à travers la fumée la camionnette qui, surpris par son changement subit de direction, arrêta net en faisant crier ses pneus sur la chaussée devant la maison. Puis, elle vit le conducteur faire abruptement marche arrière pour s'engager lui aussi dans la cour. Un peu sous le choc, elle prit un temps pour réaliser qu'en fait, il reculait à toute vitesse vers elle, toujours immobile à l'intérieur de sa voiture.

Effrayée, la jeune femme détacha sa ceinture et sortit à l'extérieur du plus vite qu'elle put. En espérant que l'autre conducteur freine à temps pour éviter de happer sa voiture, elle courut ensuite jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et réalisa avec bonheur que sa mère, qui avait probablement prévu que sa fille rentrerait tard, l'avait laissé déverrouillé. Bulma eut le temps de voir les phares blancs de la camionnette l'aveugler une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne referme la porte derrière elle en la verrouillant à double tour.

Une fois dans la maison, sans perdre une seule seconde, la jeune femme courut vers sa chambre en empruntant les escaliers plongés dans le noir. Elle se précipita ensuite vers les portes qui menaient à son balcon et sortit à l'extérieur. Énervée et à bout de souffle, elle s'appuya sur la balustrade de pierre qui bordait son balcon pour se pencher et tenter d'apercevoir, perchée d'où elle était, le visage de ses assaillants. Malheureusement, l'angle avec lequel elle les observait ne lui permit pas de les distinguer. Impuissante, elle les regarda faire demi-tour et sans même être capable de déchiffrer leur plaque d'immatriculation, elle vit la voiture noire disparaître sur la route.

Furieuse, elle laissa échapper un juron et serra les poings. Jamais elle ne saurait qui était ses poursuivants.

Pour tenter de se calmer un peu, Bulma prit une grande inspiration et se pencha sur la balustrade de son balcon pour appuyer son visage brûlant sur la pierre. La jeune femme se concentra à calmer son rythme cardiaque, qui s'était sérieusement affolé. Déjà épuisée de ses trois derniers jours à l'usine, elle se dit qu'elle aurait pu se passer d'une poursuite automobile en plein milieu de la nuit.

En prenant plusieurs longues bouffées d'air, elle desserra ses mains et tranquillement, elle réussit à relaxer un peu.

À cet instant seulement, Bulma réalisa qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille. Elle était tellement crispée que tous ses muscles la faisaient souffrir. Son tailleur ajusté l'empêchait de respirer normalement et lui donnait terriblement chaud. D'un geste peu assuré, elle le retira ainsi que ses souliers à talons qui lui déchiraient les pieds et les lança dans sa chambre par la porte-fenêtre. Un vent léger souffla sur ses épaules nues, faisant sécher la mince couche de sueur qui la recouvrait.

L'important, se dit-elle, c'était qu'elle soit rentrée chez elle saine et sauve. Maintenant, elle allait pouvoir aller se coucher en sécurité dans son lit douillet.

Encore agitée mais plus calme, elle fit volte-face pour retourner à l'intérieur. En plein mouvement, son regard fut cependant attiré par quelque chose qui se trouvait à sa droite. En plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, elle tomba à la renverse lorsque dans un cri d'horreur, elle sursauta en voyant une ombre sur le balcon voisin.

\- Végéta ! cria-t-elle.

Instinctivement, elle porta une main sur son coeur, qui s'était subitement remit à faire des folies. Décidément, il avait tendance à lui faire peur ces temps-ci.

\- Tu m'as fait une de ces frousses ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le noir à cette heure ? Tu aurais pu t'annoncer !

Silencieux, le Saiyen ne broncha pas. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il était assis sur la rampe, une jambe pendant dans le vide et l'autre repliée sous lui. Il fixait la route dans la direction où la camionnette venait de disparaître.

Sans aucun doute, il venait d'assister à la scène.

Un peu sous le choc des émotions, entre la colère et la surprise, Bulma se mit alors à rire de façon incontrôlée.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru être aussi soulagée de te voir... dit-elle entre deux rires.

Dans le noir, elle vit la commissure de ses lèvres s'étirer brièvement. Torse nu, il ne portait qu'un pantalon ample très bas sur sa taille qui laissait entrevoir les muscles en forme d'entonnoir qui descendaient sous ses abdominaux. En le voyant de profil, avec son regard sérieux et concentré, sa peau cuivrée et ses cheveux noirs hérissés dans les airs, le coeur de Bulma s'emballa encore plus et elle arrêta net de rire comme une idiote.

Toujours sans dire un mot, il tourna la tête pour la fixer avec ses yeux sombres. Le silence qui régnait commençait à la rendre étrangement mal à l'aise.

\- Les personnes dans la camionnette, tu les connaissais ? demanda-t-il enfin.

La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question.

\- Non. Je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ? demanda Bulma d'un air intrigué.

Il plissa les yeux.

\- Ils te suivaient depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis l'usine, répondit-elle. Je crois qu'ils m'attendaient.

Végéta détourna son regard pour le poser de nouveau vers l'endroit où la camionnette avait été quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis, il ferma les yeux, sembla se concentrer sur quelque chose et les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais il me semble que poursuivre quelqu'un en voiture comme ces hommes viennent de le faire n'est pas commun sur votre paisible petite planète.

\- En effet...

À nouveau, il se tourna vers elle pour la fixer droit dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Bulma.

Quelle drôle d'attitude venant de la part du Saiyen. Habituellement, c'était elle qui posait les questions et lui qui s'énervait. Depuis quand Végéta s'intéressait-il à ce qui lui arrivait ?

Intriguée, Bulma décida de lui renvoyer la balle comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

\- Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ? Tu t'intéresses à moi, maintenant ?

Avant de répondre, Végéta lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux rictus.

\- Idiote. Je ne m'intéresse pas à toi. Je me demandais simplement pourquoi leur ki m'était familier, dit-il.

\- Pardon ? demanda Bulma, hébétée.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça.

\- J'ai reconnu leur ki, répéta Végéta d'un air impatient.

\- J'avais compris. Pas la peine de s'énerver.

Intéressée, Bulma s'approcha de lui, ne laissant que la distance entre leurs balcons respectifs les séparer. Sans savoir pourquoi, son coeur s'emballa de plus belle. C'était probablement l'adrénaline.

\- Comment ça ce fait ? Qui ? demanda-t-elle.

\- À toi de me le dire.

Son visage se durcit et il gonfla ses poumons pour bomber son torse, lui donnant encore plus de prestance au passage.

\- Leurs kis correspondaient exactement à ceux des hommes qui t'ont volée, il y a quelques mois de ça, reprit-il. Ça m'a pris du temps, mais j'ai fini par faire le lien.

Choquée, Bulma prit quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information. Les deux hommes qui venaient de la poursuivre étaient les mêmes qui étaient entrés par effraction pour lui dérober les informations qu'elle avait rassemblées sur le docteur Gero. En faisant le lien à son tour, elle déglutit difficilement.

\- Tu en es certain ? demanda-t-elle finalement, soudain anxieuse.

\- Tu mets en doute mes capacités ?

Non, pas du tout. Bulma le croyait sur parole. Végéta n'était pas du type à lui mentir non plus. Et c'est pour cette raison que la nervosité s'emparait d'elle. Qu'est-ce que ces hommes cherchaient au juste ? Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, ce n'était pas de l'argent. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, si ces hommes étaient liés au docteur Gero et aux androïdes, la situation était peut-être un peu plus compliquée et dangereuse.

\- Alors, je vais reformuler ma question, reprit Végéta devant son absence de réaction. Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

\- Je... ne sais pas, dit Bulma avec toute sincérité.

\- Tu dois bien avoir un petit doute, sinon tu ne serais pas aussi blême. Que t'ont-ils volés, la dernière fois ? Apparemment, ils n'en ont pas fini avec toi.

Non, ils n'en avaient pas fini. Quoiqu'ils aient tenté de faire ce soir, ils n'avaient pas réussi et quelque chose lui disait qu'ils n'allaient pas abandonner après une seule tentative.

Encore abasourdie, la jeune femme resta muette et sans réaction, ce qui eut pour résultat de mettre le Saiyen encore plus impatient.

\- Femme, tu caches quelque chose. Dis-moi !

Bulma se ressaisit. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui ne devait pas être au courant de ses recherches sur le docteur Gero, c'était bien lui.

\- Rien du tout, répliqua-t-elle. Ils voulaient probablement de l'argent.

Dans un mouvement gracieux, Végéta descendit alors de la balustrade et parcourut la distance qui les séparaient en volant dans sa direction. Les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine, flottant dans le vide de l'autre côté de la rampe, il se planta devant elle en la fixant dans les yeux. Bulma tenta de soutenir son regard inquisiteur du mieux qu'elle put.

\- Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse.

Sur la défensive, Bulma croisa elle aussi ses bras sur sa poitrine et releva le menton.

\- Je ne te mens pas ! Nous sommes la famille la plus riche de ce monde Végéta, ce serait très plausible qu'ils ne cherchent qu'à nous faire le poches !

Bien qu'elle ait tenté de se montrer peu affectée par la situation, sa voix se fit plus aigue qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité. Peu convaincu, le Saiyen étira un coin de sa bouche pour lui faire un demi-sourire.

\- Il y a deux mois, ces hommes sont entrés dans ta maison pour aller dans le bureau de ton père. S'ils avaient voulu s'enrichir, ce n'était pas les objets de valeur qui manquaient. Pourtant, ils n'ont volé ni argent, ni objet de valeur, mais des documents. Tes documents. Et les informations qu'ils contenaient ont dû les intéresser puisqu'ils ont récidivé ce soir. Que t'ont-ils pris ?

Ne sachant quoi répondre, la jeune femme sentit qu'elle devait absolument s'éclipser. La fatigue commençait à rendre ses pensées de moins en moins organisées et trouver une excuse devenait une tâche de plus en plus ardue.

\- Rien d'important, je te l'ai déjà dit, se défendit Bulma. Je te le répète, ils voulaient de l'argent, rien de plus. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'en ai assez de ta petite enquête. Je suis épuisée. Je vais me coucher.

Même à ses oreilles, ses excuses lui semblèrent pathétiques. Elle tentait de se défiler et c'était flagrant.

Rapidement, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre afin d'esquiver ses questions. Elle fut cependant bloquée par Végéta, qui avait lévité à toute vitesse pour se poser devant elle afin de lui bloquer le chemin.

Calme, il fit un pas de plus pour s'approcher et décroisa les bras afin de prendre le menton de la jeune femme dans sa main droite. Il serra légèrement sa poigne pour lui montrer qu'il ne bluffait pas.

À son contact, le coeur de Bulma s'emballa de plus belle et elle fut prise de vertige.

\- Menteuse, répliqua Végéta en accentuant son sourire arrogant.

Vite ! Il fallait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de lui. Prise au piège, il ne semblait pas acheter ses bobards aussi facilement que ceux à qui elle les servait d'habitude. À cours d'argument, elle ne savait plus comment s'échapper. Sans compter que la fatigue embrouillait grandement son esprit.

De nouveau, Bulma fut aux prises avec de sérieux et inexplicables étourdissements.

\- Laisse-moi passer ! J'ai de la difficulté à me tenir debout ! J'ai besoin d'aller m'étendre.

Mais Végéta ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Furieuse, Bulma lui lança des éclairs avec ses yeux. Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir la libérer, elle allait devoir se taire, attendre et se montrer encore plus têtue que lui.

Puis, contre toute attente, le Saiyen desserra sa main. D'un geste fluide, il caressa ensuite le bas de sa mâchoire avant d'écarter les cheveux bleus en bataille qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Enfin, il alla entourer l'arrière de son cou avec sa paume et serra légèrement. Les muscles crispés de Bulma se détendirent un peu sous la pression.

Oh ! Il semblait avoir changé d'idée...

\- Tu me mens. Un jour ou l'autre, je découvrirai ce que tu caches, dit-il d'un ton grave.

La jeune femme était incertaine. Tentait-il de l'intimider ? Ou bien tentait-il de la charmer ?

Un peu confuse, sa tête se remit à tourner. Peu importe, sa main chaude et ferme posée sur sa nuque la relaxait et lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Elle battit des paupières pour scruter le visage de Végéta avec plus d'attention et vit la lumière pâle qui émanait de la lune éclairer un côté de son visage, laissant l'autre côté plongé dans l'ombre et le rendant encore plus imposant au passage.

En le voyant, elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il s'était rapproché d'elle. Il était si près maintenant que la jeune femme put remarquer une petite lueur traverser ses pupilles. Cette lueur, elle la connaissait bien.

Définitivement, il venait de changer d'idée et c'était la deuxième option qu'il recherchait. S'il avait voulu l'intimider dans le but de lui tirer les vers du nez, ce n'était clairement plus ses intentions maintenant.

Non, la petite lueur qu'elle venait de reconnaître lui indiquait qu'il ne cherchait plus vraiment de réponses. Il la voulait, elle.

Mais Bulma, épuisée, ne savait pas s'il lui restait suffisamment de force pour satisfaire les désirs du Saiyen. Et puis, elle se rappela la promesse qu'elle s'était faite après avoir accepté de sortir avec Akami. Elle était supposée mettre fin à sa relation sans but avec Végéta.

Sauf que le regard fiévreux qu'avait posé le prince sur elle et sa main brûlante sur son cou commençaient à faire naître une tension familière dans le bas de son ventre qui lui dictait tout autre chose.

Alors, incapable de prendre une décision et soulagée de ne plus avoir à débattre dans l'immédiat, Bulma perdit pied. L'accumulation de stress qu'elle avait vécu à l'usine, le manque de sommeil durant les trois derniers jours et la poursuite automobile qu'elle venait de vivre la força à reculer de quelques pas pour aller s'appuyer sur la balustrade derrière elle. Ses jambes étaient soudainement devenues flageolantes et ses muscles commencèrent à trembler. La jeune femme dut même fermer les yeux pour éviter de vaciller.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle vit le visage un peu flou de Végéta à quelques centimètres du sien. Il avait dû suivre son mouvement pour limiter la distance qui les séparaient. Avec intensité, elle le vit promener son regard sur ses hanches, sa taille, ses seins et son cou avant de revenir plonger dans ses yeux. Bulma sourit timidement lorsque, sous le clair de lune, elle vit son teint virer au rouge.

Même s'ils étaient habitués de coucher ensemble, le Saiyen n'avait toujours pas totalement accepté tout le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Parfois, elle devait le tenter un peu.

Instinctivement, Bulma étira donc son cou vers l'arrière pour lui offrir un meilleur angle.

Puis, comme à son habitude, il plongea sans plus tarder.

En sentant ses lèvres se poser, Bulma ferma les yeux. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés et la sensation lui rappela combien leur contact était électrisant. Avec bonheur, elle pouvait sentir son amant dévoré par le désir respirer avec force dans son cou entre ses baisers. Son souffle chaud contre sa peau fit vaciller la jeune femme, qui tenait à peine debout sur ses jambes chancelantes. Le Saiyen s'en rendit compte, car il la prit dans ses bras pour la soulever dans les airs avant de la déposer sur la balustrade de pierre de son balcon.

Le coeur battant, Bulma le laissa lui dévorer le cou pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis, tiraillée entre un désir intense de sexe et de sommeil, elle fut prise d'un nouveau malaise. Devant le trop plein d'émotions et de sensations qu'elle avait vécues dans une même soirée, sa tête se mit à tourner dangereusement. Pendant un bref instant, elle crut même perdre connaissance lorsqu'elle se sentit basculer par-dessus la rampe sur laquelle elle était assise. Par chance, les bras du Saiyen la retinrent, lui évitant ainsi une chute de plusieurs mètres.

Végéta, un peu embêté, s'écarta pour l'interroger du regard. Les yeux à peine entrouverts, Bulma contempla son visage aux traits particuliers mais magnifiques en souriant faiblement.

\- Je suis désolée, Végéta. Ce n'est pas que j'en ai pas envie, murmura-t-elle.

Ayant de la difficulté à soutenir le poids de sa tête, elle se laissa aller contre le torse nu du Saiyen, appuyant son front sur son sternum.

\- Je suis épuisée, expliqua-t-elle en fermant les yeux doucement.

C'était la vérité. Elle aurait préféré continuer, mais elle ne se sentait tout simplement pas capable de le faire. Sa tête tournait beaucoup trop et ses muscles ne répondaient plus du tout aux commandes. Toutes ses forces l'avaient quittée.

Dans cette position, elle sentit enfin son coeur se calmer et ses muscles se détendre pour de bon.

Paisible, Bulma prit une longue inspiration. L'air qui entra dans ses narines était imprégné de l'odeur de la peau de Végéta, qui était resté totalement immobile les bras de chaque côté de son corps, raide comme une barre. Elle apprécia tellement le parfum réconfortant qu'il dégageait qu'elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour frotter sa joue contre lui. En même temps, une légère brise la fit frissonner et elle replia ses bras sous elle pour les réfugier dans la chaleur du corps du Saiyen. Avec son pouce, elle caressa machinalement la douceur de son épiderme.

Appuyée contre lui, enfin chez elle et en sécurité, elle se sentait infiniment bien.

Végéta, quant à lui, brilla par son absence de réaction. Elle aurait cru en effet qu'il aurait préféré se retirer, mais il n'en fit rien. Un peu surprise, Bulma ne savait pas trop s'il avait décidé de la laisser faire parce qu'il appréciait le moment autant qu'elle ou s'il était tout simplement trop déstabilisé pour réagir, mais au moins, il ne broncha pas.

Trop exténuée pour analyser ce qui était en train de se passer, soutenue par le torse du prince qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration régulière, elle s'endormit aussitôt.


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà pour le 9e chapitre ! La relation évolue tranquillement et j'adore les faire se découvrir l'un et l'autre. J'espère que vous aimerez ;) J'ai déjà pleins d'idées pour les prochains chapitres !

xx

Chapitre 9 - Oublis

\- Bon matin ma fille ! Tu as bien dormi ? À quelle heure es-tu rentrée hier ? Tu t'es fait discrète ! Je ne t'ai même pas entendue ! Tu veux du bacon avec tes oeufs ? Et un verre de jus d'orange ou du café ?

Bulma n'avait même pas mis un pied dans la cuisine que sa mère la bombardait déjà de questions. Elle aurait préféré qu'elle les garde pour elle. Malgré la belle nuit qu'elle avait passé, elle était aux prises avec un solide mal de tête.

Sans dire un mot, elle s'installa au comptoir devant son père qui lisait le journal quotidien en buvant une tasse de café. Immédiatement, sa mère s'affaira à lui servir une assiette qui aurait pu sustenter un homme deux fois la taille de Goku.

\- Merci, marmonna Bulma.

Sans plus tarder, elle posa ensuite un café fumant devant elle avant de retourner à ses casseroles en continuant de jacasser. De toute évidence, en voyant l'humeur maussade de sa fille, elle avait préféré cette option au jus d'orange.

Avec un appétit mesuré, la jeune femme commença à s'attaquer à son assiette. Après quelques bouchées, son père baissa son journal de quelques centimètres pour la regarder.

\- Bulma, aujourd'hui, je vais travailler au laboratoire toute la journée. J'aimerais bien que tu viennes voir les derniers progrès et que tu me donnes ton avis.

\- Oui. Bien sûr papa.

Avec un léger sourire, elle avala sa bouchée. Il voulait probablement lui montrer la machine à crème glacée qu'il avait installée dans l'avion. Enfin ! Une journée qui s'annonçait plus intéressante que les précédentes !

\- Oh que non ! intervint alors sa mère. Tu as vu comment elle a l'air fatigué ? Aujourd'hui, tu te reposes, ma fille ! J'aimerais te montrer la nouvelle famille de chatons que nous avons adoptés hier ! Ils sont tellement mignons ! Tu vas les adorer !

\- Non, maman. Je vais bien. Je ne suis pas si fatiguée. De toute façon, une journée au laboratoire va me faire du bien. J'ai envie de travailler de mes mains un peu ! Ça va me changer les idées.

Bulma ne mentait pas en disant à sa mère qu'elle ne se sentait pas si fatiguée. Sa nuit de sommeil avait été très réparatrice. Si elle avait mal à la tête, c'était plutôt parce qu'elle était préoccupée. En ouvrant les yeux ce matin, elle avait en effet senti qu'elle allait avoir besoin de se distraire. Les évènements de la veille avaient rapidement refait surface et depuis qu'elle avait levé la tête de l'oreiller, elle ne cessait de se repasser la poursuite dans sa tête. Elle tentait, en vain, de se rappeler avec précision le moment où elle avait quitté l'usine. Ainsi, elle espérait mettre le doigt sur un détail en particulier qui lui permettrait d'identifier les hommes qui l'avaient volée et poursuivie.

Qui étaient-ils ? Quel était leur motif exact ?

Sans aucun doute, d'après les documents qu'ils lui avaient volés, ils étaient liés au docteur Gero et aux androïdes. Qu'est-ce qui les intéressaient ? Voulaient-ils des informations supplémentaires ?

Les questions se bousculaient sans arrêt dans sa tête.

Bulma sentait que quelque chose lui échappait.

Après tout, elle n'avait récolté que quelques informations concernant le chercheur. Les plans qu'elle avait élaborés étaient très complexes. Le dossier, en plus d'être peu compréhensible, était incomplet. Elle n'avait même pas réussi à dénicher l'emplacement du laboratoire du docteur.

Quel était l'intérêt de ces documents pour eux ?

Peut-être voulaient-ils simplement se débarrasser d'elle ?

Bulma se rappelait bien de la façon agressive avec laquelle le conducteur lui avait foncé dessus lorsqu'elle s'était immobilisée devant la porte d'entrée. Si elle était resté à l'intérieur de sa voiture au lieu de s'enfuir, aurait-il arrêté à temps ?

Elle en doutait fortement.

En pensant à cette possibilité, Bulma avala sa bouchée de travers. Un noeud désagréable se forma dans le creux de son estomac.

\- Tu veux encore du café ? demanda sa mère en la tirant de ses pensées. Tu sembles tourmentée. Il y a quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas dans ton assiette ?

Elle regarda sa mère d'un air absent. Elle aurait aimé partager ses inquiétudes avec quelqu'un, mais comme elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ses parents et que personne n'était au courant des recherches qu'elle avait faites, elle se retrouvait seule à gérer ses problèmes.

\- Non, maman. La nourriture est excellente, comme toujours. C'est le travail qui m'absorbe ces temps-ci, finit par répondre Bulma.

\- Oh ! D'accord ! J'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas de bacon finalement.

\- Oh oh ! Mais quelle idée ! ricana son père qui avait de nouveau disparu derrière son journal.

Incrédule, la jeune femme regarda ses parents à tour de rôle. Parfois, ils étaient tellement déconnectés de la réalité.

En souriant devant autant d'insouciance, Bulma prit sa deuxième tasse de café entre ses mains et le dégusta tranquillement, toujours pensive. Puis, elle se rappela d'un petit détail qui lui avait probablement sauvé la vie, la veille.

\- Oh, maman. Je voulais te remercier d'avoir laissé la porte d'entrée déverrouillée, hier soir. Ça m'a évité d'avoir à chercher mes clés et ça m'a fait gagner un temps précieux, dit Bulma avec un sourire.

'' Ça m'a évité de me faire écrabouiller, oui '' pensa-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce qui lui serait arrivé si, en tentant de fuir la camionnette qui lui fonçait dessus à toute allure, elle se serait butée à une porte fermée à clé ?

Elle ne serait peut-être pas en train d'y réfléchir.

\- Humm... c'est drôle pourtant, car je me rappelle pertinemment l'avoir verrouillée avant d'aller au lit. C'est toi, mon chéri, qui l'a laissé ouverte ? demanda-t-elle à son mari.

\- Quoi ? Non, non. Je suis allé me coucher avant toi hier, tu te rappelles, marmonna l'intéressé d'un air distrait.

\- Oh ! Tu es certaine, ma fille, de ne pas avoir eu à la déverrouiller ?

\- Oui, j'en suis certaine, répondit Bulma en fronçant les sourcils.

Sa mémoire lui jouait-elle des tours ? Peut-être qu'elle avait rêvé finalement et qu'il n'y avait même pas eu de poursuite. Elle en doutait.

Si ce n'était pas ses parents qui avaient laissé la porte déverrouillée, alors qui ?

\- Je crois que même Végéta était déjà à sa chambre quand je l'ai verrouillé, rajouta sa mère. À mon avis, tu devais être trop épuisée pour t'en rendre compte.

En l'entendant prononcer ce nom, Bulma fronça encore plus les sourcils. Elle se rappelait en effet avoir trouvé le Saiyen perché sur son balcon lorsqu'elle était montée à sa chambre. De là, il avait pu observer la scène et constater le trouble dans lequel elle était.

Était-il possible qu'il...

'' Non. C'est impossible'' se dit la jeune femme en balayant l'idée du revers de la main.

En pensant à lui et à la petite discussion qu'ils avaient eus, elle oublia un instant la poursuite. Il avait tenté de lui tirer le vers du nez et n'avait pas acheté les bobards qu'elle lui avait servis. Elle allait devoir trouver une meilleure excuse à lui donner, car elle était certaine qu'il allait récidiver la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient seul à seul. Voilà quelque chose de plus à se préoccuper.

Bulma allait devoir aussi lui annoncer qu'elle avait un rendez-vous avec Akami et qu'ils allaient devoir mettre fin à leur petit manège. Cette tâche ne se révélerait probablement pas facile non plus. Elle connaissait l'humeur du prince et même s'ils n'échangeaient pratiquement pas un mot lorsqu'ils se voyaient, elle avait suffisamment appris sur son caractère pour savoir que ça n'allait probablement pas lui faire plaisir.

Un peu anxieuse, Bulma prit une longue inspiration.

En levant les yeux, sa curiosité fut alors piquée lorsque son regard se posa sur une tasse vide devant elle. Son père tenait toujours la sienne bien serrée dans sa paume.

\- Maman, depuis quand tu bois du café ?

\- Je n'en bois pas, tu le sais, ma chérie.

\- À qui est cette tasse vide alors ? Nous avons eu de la visite ?

\- Non, pas de visite ce matin ! Elle est à ce cher Végéta voyons ! Il s'est levé très tôt ce matin. Comme les trois derniers jours d'ailleurs. Il s'est entraîné tellement fort durant ton absence ! Si tu l'avais vu ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi dévoué !

Voilà. La discussion les menait encore à Végéta.

Végéta qui bois du café.

L'idée lui parut étrange. Elle se souvenait très bien de la première fois qu'elle lui en avait offert. C'était la soirée où elle avait pris un coup après avoir plaqué Yamcha. La soirée où elle avait fait prendre un coup à Végéta.

La soirée où tout avait commencé entre eux.

Il avait bu sa tasse de café d'une seule traite et avait lâché un seul mot pour en qualifier l'arôme. Dégoutant.

\- Maman...?

\- Oui, ma chérie.

\- Depuis quand Végéta boit-il du café, le matin ?

\- Humm, répondit sa mère en réfléchissant. Ça ne fait pas très longtemps. Je dirais... environ deux mois. Il en prend à tous les jours, maintenant.

Deux mois. Ça correspondait exactement au laps de temps qui s'était écoulé depuis leur premier tête-à-tête. Apparemment, le goût ne lui avait pas déplu tant que ça.

Soudain, Bulma se rappela d'un autre détail.

\- Et...ça lui arrive souvent de faire des courses pour toi ?

\- Oh ! Tu veux dire comme celle qu'il a faite pour aller te porter un sac de provisions à ton bureau ? Je dirais...

Elle compta sur ses doigts.

-... une ou deux fois par mois. Depuis près d'un an !

Choquée, Bulma s'étouffa avec sa gorgée. Une ou deux fois par mois ? Depuis un an ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te surprend autant, ma fille ? Je t'avais dit qu'il était vaillant, non ? Je crois que c'est sa manière de me dire merci pour tous les petits plats que je lui prépare. Quel homme ! Vraiment, Bulma, tu as bien choisi.

Figée, la jeune femme regarda sa mère sans trop savoir si elle devait la prendre au sérieux. Parlaient-elles vraiment du même Végéta ?

Celui qui, trop fier pour s'abaisser à leur niveau de faibles humains, ne leur montrait pas plus d'intérêt qu'elle en donnerait à une limace. Celui qui la désignait par le mot ''femme'' lorsqu'il avait à faire à elle parce qu'à ses yeux, elle n'était rien de plus que ça. Celui qui se proclamait le plus puissant de tous et qui menaçait de détruire la planète entière lorsqu'il n'était pas d'humeur.

Ou bien celui qui, selon sa mère, faisait des courses pour elle de temps en temps. Celui qui l'avait finalement accompagné à la cérémonie pour la dépanner, il y a un mois de ça. Celui qui, à chaque matin, venait la trouver sous ses couvertures pour partager un peu d'intimité et de plaisir.

Un peu perdue, Bulma baissa les yeux. Elle savait que Végéta n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il voulait le faire paraître. Elle savait qu'à quelque part, il n'avait pas toujours été aussi vil que ça. Le fruit de ses années auprès de Freeza l'avait rendu froid et sanguinaire. Elle avait cru jusqu'à tout récemment qu'un peu d'attention et d'affection lui ferait du bien. Mais plus elle passait du temps avec lui, plus elle s'était dit qu'il était irrécupérable.

Pensive, elle fixait son pantalon de pyjama sans trop le regarder.

Et si elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne ? L'avait-elle jugé trop vite ?

Puis, comme pour amplifier ses doutes, un autre détail lui sauta aux yeux. Encore plus intriguée, elle déposa lentement sa tasse sur le comptoir.

Elle portait un pantalon bleu nuit satiné et un petit chandail gris en coton. C'était son pyjama préféré. Étrangement, elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir enfilé avant de se mettre au lit.

En fait, elle ne rappelait même pas s'être mis au lit.

La dernière chose qui lui revenait en tête lorsqu'elle pensait à la soirée d'hier, c'était sa discussion avec le prince. De toutes les questions qu'il avait posées et qui lui avaient donné le vertige. Elle se rappelait aussi vaguement de sa bouche dans son cou et de ses mains posées sur ses hanches. Après trois jours entiers d'abstinence, il l'avait assise sur la balustrade de son balcon avant de...

Non. Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble.

Elle s'était endormie avant que cela se produise. Dans ses bras. Elle se rappelait maintenant avoir dû appuyer sa tête au poids insoutenable sur les muscles tendus du Saiyen. Elle se rappelait aussi du sentiment de sécurité et du réconfort qui l'avait envahi avant de tomber rapidement dans un profond sommeil. À cet instant, elle s'était dit que si elle s'endormait comme ça, Végéta la laisserait passer la nuit dehors sur son balcon et elle se retrouverait probablement exactement au même endroit le lendemain matin.

Mais non. Vraisemblablement, elle avait jugé trop rapidement.

Bulma s'était réveillée dans son lit, enveloppée dans ses couvertures et vêtue de son pyjama préféré.

Elle ne s'en rappelait pas vraiment, mais sans même la réveiller, il l'avait dévêtue, lui avait enfilé son pyjama et l'avait enveloppée dans ses draps.

Tout comme, ce matin, il avait prit la peine de déroger à leur petit rituel pour lui permettre de dormir davantage.

Tout comme il faisait des courses pour sa mère deux fois par mois.

Tout comme il buvait son café à tous les matins maintenant.

Tout comme, car Bulma en était certaine à présent, il était venu déverrouiller la porte d'entrée afin qu'elle puisse entrer plus rapidement lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver en trombe dans l'entrée, poursuivie par ses assaillants.

Tout ça à son insu.

La jeune femme avait de la difficulté à y croire.

Végéta était arrogant, méchant et prétentieux. Il était centré sur lui-même, ne faisant que s'entraîner pour entretenir sa fierté. Il n'était pas serviable. Pas reconnaissant. Et surtout pas attentionné.

À moins que...

\- Tu as terminé ma chérie ?

Encore une fois, sa mère la tira de ses pensées.

\- Oui, dit Bulma en se levant brusquement. Si jamais vous me cherchez, je vais passer la journée au laboratoire.

\- Je crois encore que tu devrais te reposer, rappela sa mère. Va voir Végéta, je suis certaine que ça lui fera plaisir de te voir.

Mais sur quelle planète sa mère vivait pour croire que Végéta serait heureux de la voir interrompre son précieux entraînement ?

\- Et pourquoi j'irais voir Végéta, exactement ? demanda Bulma d'un air ironique. Si j'avais besoin d'une journée de congé, je ne ferais pas exprès pour la gâcher !

\- Allons ! C'est ton petit ami quand même ! D'ailleurs, je suis si heureuse pour vous ! Est-ce que je te l'avais déjà dit ?

En l'entendant prononcer ces mots, Bulma serra les poings. Combien de fois allait-elle devoir lui dire ?

Apparemment, une fois de plus.

\- Maman. Pour la dernière fois, je ne sors pas avec lui ! Ça ne s'est passé qu'une seule fois. Point final.

D'accord. Elle mentait un peu. Mais sa mère n'avait pas besoin de savoir que Végéta venait la trouver dans son lit à tous les matins depuis un mois parce qu'une intense attirance physique les liait.

En voyant que le sourire de sa mère ne s'estompait pas, Bulma fulminait. Incapable de tenir plus longtemps devant elle, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie de la cuisine. Avant de disparaître complètement, elle fit volte-face et les mains sur les hanches, elle regarda ses parents tour à tour en arborant un air fier. Son père n'avait toujours pas levé le nez de son journal, mais elle se lança quand même.

\- D'ailleurs, pour votre information, j'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un cette semaine. Son nom est Akami et il travaille à l'usine. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.

Sans un mot de plus, Bulma monta les escaliers pour aller retirer ce foutu pyjama.

\- Merde ! Quelle saloperie !

Tant bien que mal, Végéta se releva pour aller désamorcer la gravité. En appuyant sur les touches du panneau de contrôle, il se retint pour ne pas le réduire en miette.

\- Maudits humains incapables, marmonna-t-il.

La chambre gravitationnelle était dysfonctionnelle. Depuis ce matin, la gravité variait toute seule, passant de 0 à 150 g en l'espace de quelques secondes. Le problème était récurrent. Il allait devoir demander au scientifique de venir la réparer. Ça, et les cinq robots brisés qui gisaient dans un coin.

\- Pas capables de faire quelque chose de solide, renchérit-il.

D'accord, c'était un peu de sa faute aussi.

Durant la matinée, alors qu'il pratiquait un enchaînement de coups de poing, il avait été distrait. En tentant d'esquiver une des boules de ki projetés par les robots, il avait été trop lent et s'était retrouvé dans la trajectoire d'une autre. Il l'avait reçu en plein ventre. Furieux d'avoir été touché, il avait perdu patience et avait tenté avec plus de conviction de stopper les autres. Il avait alors perdu le contrôle et avait fait exploser les robots, endommageant le panneau de contrôle au passage.

Furibond, Végéta serra les dents en frappant sur le mur. C'était une erreur idiote de sa part. Il aurait dû être capable d'arrêter cette boule d'énergie. En regardant le métal tordu sous son poing, il se dit que Kakarot l'aurait fait facilement. Le Végéta d'il y a deux semaines aussi.

La vérité, c'était que les trois derniers jours avaient été pénibles. Les erreurs et les distractions comme celle-ci s'accumulaient et échappaient à son contrôle. Pourtant, il avait fait beaucoup de progrès durant le dernier mois. Il sentait que son entraînement portait fruit et qu'à ce rythme, il deviendrait très bientôt un Super Saiyen.

Malheureusement, l'ascension avait stoppé depuis le milieu de la semaine.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Il avait une petite idée de ce qui lui prenait. Il n'était pas suffisamment discipliné. Il avait la tête ailleurs. Depuis trois jours...

En baissant le poing, Végéta laissa échapper un long soupir et fit une dernière tentative d'activation de la gravité. Il la programma d'abord à 100g et attendit quelques secondes devant le tableau électronique. Sans aucun avertissement, la gravité chuta ensuite à 25g.

Il n'y avait pas moyen de s'entraîner sérieusement dans des conditions pareilles.

\- Quelle merde ! dit Végéta en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

Il n'avait plus le choix. Il allait devoir demander aux humains de la réparer. Il espérait que ça n'allait pas trop leur prendre de temps. Il avait vraiment besoin de progresser !

Avant de sortir, Végéta prit le temps de ramasser les robots cassés qu'il avait empilés dans un coin le matin même. Cinq robots et la salle gravitationnelle à réparer. Les humains n'allaient pas être très contents.

Mais ce n'était pas son problème.

En sortant dans le jardin, les rayons du soleil le frappèrent de plein fouet. Il faisait très chaud. Le Saiyen s'arrêta un instant et releva son visage vers le ciel bleu pour laisser la chaleur l'imprégner. Brièvement, cela lui rappela la température lourde et étouffante qui régnait en permanence sur la planète Végéta. Il adorait cela.

Puis, traînant les robots sur son épaule, il prit la direction du laboratoire des Briefs.

Une fois devant la porte, il entra le code de sécurité et pénétra à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, il sentit la brise fraîche et artificielle de l'air climatisé l'entourer. Les humains préféraient des températures plus basses que ce à quoi il était habitué. Le froid ne le dérangeait pas, mais la climatisation ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

Une fois que la porte automatisée fut refermée derrière lui, Végéta dut cligner des paupières à plusieurs reprises pour y voir clair, car une forte lumière blanche éclairait la pièce. Les murs dressés autour de lui disparaissaient sous des tonnes de plans et d'outils de toutes sortes. Au centre trônait un énorme ordinateur doté de plusieurs écrans. Il pouvait voir de multiples petites lumières de différentes couleurs qui s'allumaient et s'éteignaient à un rythme régulier.

Personne à l'horizon. L'espace était vide. Pourtant, il était certain de sentir le ki familier de deux personnes dans les environs.

En balayant la pièce des yeux, il put distinguer une autre porte à sa droite. Il s'y rendit à pas rapides. Les humains s'y cachaient probablement. En tournant la poignée, il espérait pouvoir tomber sur le scientifique plutôt que sur sa fille, question de ne pas le tenter encore plus. Il avait suffisamment de difficulté avec sa concentration comme ça. Il n'avait pas besoin de davantage de distraction...

En passant le cadre de la porte, il fut surpris de constater que celle-ci menait en fait à un énorme hangar aux plafonds très hauts. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait ici. En plein centre se dressait un impressionnant avion de taille moyenne aux allures aérodynamiques. Au-dessus de l'avion, il y avait de multiples câbles et chaînes qui soutenaient un des moteurs sous l'aile gauche. Des centaines d'outils, de fils et de papiers gisaient par terre pêle-mêle. L'appareil n'était pas encore complété, mais la structure était là.

Et il dut avouer que l'aéronef avait beaucoup de classe. Les Briefs savaient vraiment s'y prendre avec ce genre de technologie.

Après avoir contemplé l'engin pendant un moment, Végéta s'approcha d'une table en bois qui avait été placée un peu à l'écart. Un petit ordinateur portable y était posé, entouré de crayons, calculatrice et feuilles affichant des calculs très complexes ainsi que des plans détaillés de l'avion. Végéta y jeta un coup d'oeil quelques secondes et constata rapidement que ce qui y était inscrit lui était complètement inaccessible.

À quelques mètres, il vit une petite radio dont les haut-parleurs projetaient de la musique. La pièce était si grande que la répercussion du son contre les murs faisait de l'écho. Il devait forcément y avoir quelqu'un dans les parages. Et vu le type de musique qu'il entendait, il n'allait probablement pas avoir à faire avec M. Brief.

Résigné, Végéta fit quelques pas pour s'approcher de l'engin, attiré par le son qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'une petite flamme projetée à l'extérieur d'un tuyau. En passant devant le nez de l'avion, il vit alors une paire de bottes dépasser de sous l'aile droite. Autour, il y avait des dizaines de petites flammèches qui tombaient par terre. Le prince fit quelques pas supplémentaires pour contourner l'aile et se retrouva rapidement près de la femme au cheveux bleus, légèrement accroupie, la tête complètement dissimulée sous le moteur.

Elle était de dos et, trop absorbée par son travail, elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

Il hésita quelque secondes à l'interpeller. Son père ne devait pas être très loin et il préférait éviter les discussions avec elle.

Mais en même temps, il n'allait pas se laisser contrôler par une simple petite humaine. Il avait besoin que les réparations soient effectuées le plus rapidement possible et elle était là, à sa disposition.

\- Femme ! La chambre de gravité ne fonctionne plus et la moitié de mes robots sont brisés. Répare-les ! s'écria-t-il en jetant les objets en question à ses pieds.

Il avait parlé fort pour couvrir le bruit de la musique et de l'outil qu'elle utilisait pour souder deux morceaux de métal, mais malgré l'environnement bruyant qui régnait, il put très nettement entendre le bruit sourd que fit sa tête lorsqu'elle se cogna contre le fuselage. Un autre bruit assourdissant retentit lorsque l'appareil à soudure qu'elle avait échappé sous l'effet de la surprise percuta le sol de béton.

\- NON MAIS !

Ça y est. La voilà qui recommençait à lui crier dessus. Elle s'accroupit encore plus pour sortir sa tête de sous le moteur puis retira la visière qu'elle portait. Les sourcils froncés et le regard fougueux, elle semblait très en colère contre lui. Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de larmes qu'elle tenta de faire disparaître en clignant des paupières. Ses cheveux étaient grossièrement attachés et elle avait plusieurs taches noires sur le visage, le cou et les mains. La combinaison une pièce verte qu'elle portait était couverte d'huile à moteur.

Végéta ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait pris de croire qu'elle allait accepter sans rechigner.

\- QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND ? ÇA VA PAS ? cria-t-elle en portant une main sur son coeur et l'autre sur sa tête à l'endroit où elle s'était cognée.

Dans sa rage, elle retira complètement sa visière avant de lui lancer sans beaucoup de finesse.

\- Personne ne t'a appris à ne pas faire peur aux gens ?! rajouta-t-elle.

Végéta sourit. Elle était insupportable, mais son caractère l'amusait un peu.

\- Si tu crois que je vais réparer tes sales trucs avec une attitude pareille, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude ! Imbécile ! Tu trouves ça drôle en plus ?!

\- D'accord, je vais demander à ton père dans ce cas. Où est-il ?

Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Mon père a déjà suffisamment de travail sur les épaules. Laisse-le tranquille.

\- Non. J'ai besoin de m'entraîner. Où est-il ? répéta Végéta qui commençait à grincer des dents devant son obstination.

Il perdait du temps. Le prince des Saiyens n'avait pas à perdre de temps avec une femme aussi bornée.

\- Je sais bien que tu as besoin de t'entraîner. À part manger et dormir, c'est tout ce que tu fais. Tu vas devoir travailler ta patience, parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, pendant que tu passes ton temps à penser à ta petite personne, nous sommes débordés !

Elle s'avança d'un pas et le pointa du doigt.

\- Tu sais, tu pourrais penser à autre chose que de devenir Super Saiyen, de temps en temps. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça veut dire de se rendre utile ? Tu pourrais essayer quelques fois, ça ferait du bien à ton égocentrisme.

Pfff ! Et c'est elle qui l'accusait d'être égocentrique ? Elle était la personne la plus égoïste qu'il ait jamais rencontrée. Il eut envie de lui rappeler, mais il se retint. Elle était déjà suffisamment peu réceptive comme ça.

Sans un mot de plus, elle retourna sous l'aile pour aller ramasser la soudeuse qu'elle avait échappé plus tôt ainsi que la visière qu'elle lui avait lancé, qu'elle enfila rapidement. Au passage, elle mit aussi la main sur une pièce de métal qu'elle souleva avec beaucoup de difficulté. Accroupie dans une position qui semblait très inconfortable, il la vit forcer avec ses bras minuscules pour tenter de placer celui-ci sous l'aile. Elle essaya pendant quelques secondes de le positionner à l'intérieur du moteur, mais sans grand succès. Si ça continuait, elle allait se briser le dos.

\- Tu forces mal, commenta-t-il.

\- Tu crois que j'ai le choix ?

Le morceau de métal lui glissa des mains et tomba par terre en faisant un bruit qui résonna dans tout le hangar. Un juron lui échappa.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas doté d'une force surhumaine comme toi. Et je suis seule. Je fais ce que je peux.

Végéta assimila ses paroles en la regardant se pencher pour ramasser le morceau de métal.

\- Et toi, vas-y, continue de me regarder faire en me demandant de me mettre à genoux devant monsieur le prince des Saiyens, l'espèce la plus puissante de l'univers ! renchérit-elle.

Il ne savait pas trop si c'était ses intentions, mais elle commençait à le faire sentir sérieusement mal. Comment arrivait-elle à faire ça ?

\- Maudite humaine, ronchonna-t-il.

La mâchoire crispée, il s'avança vers elle et s'accroupit à son tour sous l'aile de l'avion. Il saisit la pièce avant qu'elle ne réussisse à la soulever et il la plaça sans difficulté à l'endroit où elle avait tenté de la faire tenir. Elle sembla d'abord surprise de son geste puis commença à manipuler sa soudeuse sans passer de commentaire. Elle commençait à le connaître. Si elle lui avait lancé une pique, il serait parti aussitôt en la laissant se débrouiller seule. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

Silencieux lui aussi, il observa les moindres mouvements de l'humaine pendant qu'elle ajustait la température de l'appareil à soudure. Les tuyaux fraîchement utilisés de celui-ci dégageaient beaucoup de chaleur. Tous deux recroquevillés sous l'aile, dans un espace aussi restreint et malgré l'air climatisé, il commençait à faire chaud. Très chaud.

Il ne savait pas trop comment, à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait près d'elle, il arrivait à être coincé dans des situations comme celle-ci. Il était venu la trouver pour qu'elle répare ses robots. Pas pour lui rendre service ! Il voulait éviter de la croiser pour limiter sa distraction. Pas se retrouver dans cet espace aussi exigu en sa compagnie !

Elle trouvait toujours le moyen de le soumettre à ses demandes. Elle finissait toujours par obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de lui.

Et il la détestait pour ça. Ça et aussi le fait qu'elle lui faisait autant apprécier la proximité de leurs corps. Comment arrivait-elle à le rendre aussi faible ?

Avec un légère aversion, il la regarda lever les bras dans les airs pour mieux positionner la pièce de métal qu'il tenait à bout de bras. Elle essuya un bref moment une goutte de sueur qui s'était formée sur son front et qui avait commencé à dégringoler sur sa joue, laissant au passage une tache noire sur sa peau.

Instinctivement, le regard de Végéta se posa sur cette trace d'huile qu'elle venait de faire, qui contrastait avec la couleur très pâle de son épiderme lisse. Il se surprit à avoir envie de nettoyer cette tache qui venait couvrir son visage si féminin et harmonieux. En voyant combien elle était couverte de saletés, il sourit intérieurement. Même dans cet état, elle était la femelle la plus séduisante qu'il ait jamais vue. Et le fait qu'elle n'avait pas peur de se salir les mains la rendait encore plus attirante.

Il la dévisagea un instant en oubliant rapidement son dégoût. Puis, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux se posèrent sur une deuxième goutte de sueur qui perlait un peu plus bas dans le cou de la femme. Il baissa ensuite les yeux vers la ligne fine de sa clavicule, qui était partiellement couverte par sa combinaison verte. En dessous, il pouvait deviner la forme délicate de son épaule qui bougeait en harmonie avec ses mouvements. Comme par réflexe, ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur sa poitrine ronde un peu écrasée par ses bras qui étaient maintenus dans les airs. La goutte de sueur qui avait perlé dans son cou roulait maintenant le long de son torse et suivait le chemin qui menait entre ses deux seins.

Végéta, qui tenait toujours la pièce à bout de bras, serra les dents pour ravaler l'envie irrésistible d'aller la lécher avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans l'ombre de son vêtement. Il ne lui suffirait que de baisser la tête d'une trentaine de centimètres...

\- Ne regarde pas.

Végéta releva les yeux vers le visage de la femme, qui était maintenant couvert par son masque de soudure.

\- Qu... quoi ?

Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Trop absorbé par ses désirs, il avait un peu perdu le fil.

Le contrôle. Il l'avait encore perdu. Et elle en avait été témoin. Maudites hormones.

\- Ne regarde pas, répéta-t-elle. Tu risques d'endommager la rétine de tes yeux.

\- Ahh... dit-il en comprenant qu'elle ne faisait pas allusion à ses seins.

En baissant les yeux vers le sol, il obéit. Puis, elle débuta son travail en pouffant.

\- Qui aurait pu penser que le prince des Saiyen soit aussi timide ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton un peu moqueur.

\- Je ne suis pas timide.

\- Si. Tu l'es. Avec moi en tout cas. Je viens tout juste de te surprendre à reluquer mes seins et malgré le fait que tu les vois à presque tous les matins maintenant, ça te gêne autant qu'avant.

Le regard toujours vers le sol, Végéta se sentit rougir encore plus. Par chance, elle était trop absorbée par la soudure du morceau de métal pour s'en rendre compte.

La vérité, c'était qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle le voie aussi vulnérable. Il n'aimait qu'elle réalise à quel point elle avait de l'emprise sur lui. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle ait de l'emprise sur lui tout court.

\- C'est naturel, Végéta. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça t'intimide de me désirer. Tu n'es pas le seul ! Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ! Beaucoup d'hommes feraient n'importe quoi pour se retrouver à ta place.

Végéta ricana méchamment devant autant de narcissisme, mais il ne trouva rien à rajouter. C'est elle qui poursuivit en riant.

\- Mais n'arrête surtout pas d'être timide. C'est vraiment mignon !

Mignon. Dans toute sa vie, elle était bien la seule à l'avoir désigné de cette manière. À part Mme Brief, jamais personne ne l'avait complimenté sur autre chose que sur sa puissance. Végéta ne savait pas vraiment comment y réagir.

Enfin, la femme fit quelques soudures de plus avant d'abaisser son outil et de relever son masque.

\- Ça devrait tenir. Tu peux lâcher. Je vais solidifier plus tard. Merci, dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire éclatant.

Le Saiyen baissa le bras, mais resta planté devant elle. Il avait relevé la tête et fixait maintenant les dents parfaitement blanches et alignées de la jeune femme. À nouveau, il vit cette tâche noire sur sa joue maintenant légèrement plissée par ses lèvres étirées. Elle avait raison. Il avait été gêné, mais pas pour les raisons qu'elle croyait.

\- J'aime avoir le contrôle, avoua-t-il. J'ai honte quand je le perds.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

\- Et avec moi, tu le perds ?

\- Parfois.

Elle sourit de plus belle, relevant encore plus ses pommettes rosies par le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait à l'entendre dire de telles choses. Instinctivement, Végéta alla porter sa main sur sa joue pour tenter d'estomper avec son pouce cette tache d'huile qui couvrait son beau visage. Elle recula de quelques millimètres avant de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire. Un frisson parcourut son bras dès qu'il entra en contact avec sa peau. Il aurait dû se douter que venir faire un tour dans ce laboratoire allait prendre plus de temps prévu... Tant pis.

\- Tu es vraiment très sale, commenta-t-il.

Elle rit.

Tout en la fixant dans les yeux, il approcha ensuite sa main de son cou pour en estomper une deuxième. Puis, il entoura sa gorge en serrant légèrement. Avec son pouce, il caressa sa peau couverte d'une fine couche de sueur. Il fit un pas dans sa direction pour la regarder de plus haut. Comme à son habitude, elle ne se laissa pas intimider par lui.

\- Ça fait trois jours... dit-il.

\- Je sais. Désolée d'avoir dormi hier.

\- J'ai de la difficulté à m'entraîner. Je ne suis plus capable de me concentrer. Je hais perdre le contrôle.

\- Et tu as besoin de le retrouver, compléta-t-elle.

Il acquiesça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui faisait toutes ces confessions.

Peu importe, la peau de cette femme sous ses doigts lui faisait tourner la tête.

Lentement, en maintenant toujours une pression avec ses doigts, il descendit le long de son cou. Immobile, les bras de chaque côté de son corps, il la vit baisser les yeux pour suivre sa trajectoire. Sa main descendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le tissu de sa combinaison. Là, il attrapa la petite languette qui pendait au bout de la fermeture éclair et la fit descendre avec une prudence démesurée. Au fur et à mesure, il appréciait chaque millimètre de peau dévoilée.

Elle déglutit lorsqu'il dénuda sa poitrine. Sous la combinaison, elle ne portait que de légers sous-vêtements. Végéta était un peu surpris qu'elle n'ait toujours pas réagi. D'habitude, bien qu'elle le laissait faire la majorité du travail, elle répondait bien à ses avances. Mais cette journée-là, il y avait un peu d'hésitation dans ses yeux bleus.

Elle le laissa tout de même poursuivre sa descente interminable jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le bas de la fermeture éclair, quelques centimètres sous son nombril. Il glissa sa main à l'intérieur de la combinaison et plaça sa paume dans le creux de sa taille fine avant d'enfoncer légèrement ses doigts dans sa chair.

\- Végéta... murmura-t-elle.

L'hésitation n'avait toujours pas quitté ses yeux, mais comme son souffle s'était accéléré et que le désir commençait à se peindre sur son visage, il poursuivit son chemin en descendant sa main jusqu'à la bordure de son sous-vêtement.

\- Bonjour, les enfants !

Oups ! Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celui-là.

\- Papa !

La jeune femme recula vivement et remonta sa fermeture éclair jusqu'en haut beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il l'avait descendu.

Végéta avait été si absorbé par ce qui se passait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de M. Brief à quelques pas d'eux. Heureusement, ils étaient cachés derrière l'aile de l'avion. De cet angle, le chercheur ne pouvait voir que leurs pieds.

Un peu incommodée, l'humaine passa sous l'aile pour rejoindre son paternel. Végéta dut prendre quelques secondes pour se ressaisir avant de lui emboîter le pas.

\- Végéta m'aidait à souder un morceau du moteur, justifia la femme en montrant à son père la soudeuse qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main.

Mais M. Brief avait l'air bien plus préoccupé par les plans qu'il tenait dans ses mains que par la proximité qu'il avait surprise entre le Saiyen et sa fille.

\- Oh, c'est bien. Très bien, marmonna-t-il en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- La chambre de gravité est brisée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'en occuper.

\- Hum hum. D'accord. Tu sais mieux que moi comment elle fonctionne de toute façon. Allez, viens Tama, allons installer cette machine, tu veux ? dit-il en s'adressant au chat perpétuellement perché sur son épaule.

Il passa distraitement près de Végéta en faisant tourner sa moustache entre ses doigts.

\- Oh Bulma ! J'ai failli oublier ! Il y a des messages qui s'adressent à toi sur la boîte vocale du laboratoire.

Et il disparut derrière l'avion en discutant avec son chat.

La femme déposa sa soudeuse par terre en poussant un long soupir. Elle lui lança un regard de soulagement. Un peu plus et ils se seraient fait prendre la main dans le sac.

Bon, il en avait assez.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à perdre autant de temps avec ces humains inutiles ? Il devait retourner s'entraîner au plus vite ! À ce rythme, il ne dépasserait jamais Kakarot !

Avec un empressement soudain, Végéta se dépêcha de gagner la porte de sortie du hangar.

\- Pas si vite !

La femme le retint par le bras lorsqu'il passa devant elle.

\- Quoi encore ? Laisse-moi tranquille. Je dois aller m'entraîner. Répare cette chambre de gravité et ces robots au plus vite. J'en ai besoin rapidement !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiant quand tu veux !

Elle s'approcha de lui en levant son majeur dans les airs.

\- Premièrement, si tu veux que je fasse ces réparations, tu devras écouter ce que je vais te dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? dit Végéta, exaspéré.

Elle ne répondit pas à sa question tout de suite. Les sourcils froncés, elle leva un second doigt dans les airs.

\- Deuxièmement, vas chercher tes tas de ferraille crasseux que tu m'as balancés tout à l'heure. Je ne transporterai certainement pas tout ça toute seule !

Végéta obtempéra en grognant. Dès qu'ils cessaient de se toucher, plus rien n'allait. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir été interrompu. Si ça avait été le cas, il se serait débarrassé d'elle et de ses maudites envies en quelques minutes et il serait déjà en train de s'entraîner.

Il la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, les bras chargés des robots brisés. Il lui lança un regard mauvais auquel elle répondit en plissant les yeux.

\- Allez, viens par là.

Elle l'agrippa par la main et le traîna jusque dans le laboratoire. Une fois la porte refermée sur eux, elle lui indiqua une petite table pour qu'il y dépose les robots brisés.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'énorme ordinateur central du laboratoire.

\- J'ai deux choses à te dire, annonça-t-elle formellement en s'installant devant l'un des écrans.

Végéta se figea en plein milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle faisait exprès de la retenir ou quoi ? Si ça continuait, elle allait lui faire perdre patience. L'envie lui prit de détruire son ordinateur en miette pour qu'elle lui donne l'attention et l'importance qu'il méritait.

Mais il devait garder son calme. La salle de gravité devait être réparée au plus vite.

Il attendit pendant quelques secondes qu'elle termine de taper sur les touches du clavier avant qu'elle n'ouvre finalement la bouche.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour réparer tes trucs. Et ces derniers jours, le temps me manque sérieusement. Si tu veux que je remette la salle de gravité et les robots en ordre rapidement, je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main.

Un coup de main ? Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Ça ne sera pas très compliqué, renchérit-elle. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de m'aider. Un peu comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure. Ça ira beaucoup plus vite et ça m'économiserait un temps fou !

\- Certainement pas, cracha-t-il. Oublie ça ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça ! J'ai déjà suffisamment pris de retard dans mon entraînement !

\- Très bien, dit-elle calmement en posant ses pupilles dans les siennes. Dans ce cas, tu devras attendre que la construction de l'avion soit terminée.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui décides ! Répare-les immédiatement, sinon...

\- Sinon quoi ?! coupa-t-elle. Sinon tu fais tout exploser ? Tu ne seras pas plus avancé, mon ami ! Cette menace-là ne fonctionne pas avec moi, Végéta. Si tu avais vraiment eu l'intention de le faire, ça se serait passé il y a longtemps. Change de disque !

Elle était furieuse maintenant.

Elle abandonna son écran pour venir se placer devant lui. Végéta nota qu'elle avait pris soin de garder une distance raisonnable entre eux.

\- Tu sais, un jour ou l'autre, tu devras cesser d'agir comme si tout t'étais dû. Ça a peut-être fonctionné dans ta vie antérieure, mais aujourd'hui, si tu veux être satisfait, tu devras apprendre à vivre à notre manière. Ici, la hiérarchie ne s'applique pas. Je serai gentille avec toi seulement si tu l'es en retour.

\- Je suis le prince des Saiyens, je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi !

\- Prince ou pas, ici, avec moi, tu n'obtiendras pas tout ce que tu veux en un claquement de doigts. Je ne suis pas ta servante. Je ne suis pas à tes ordres. Je ne déroulerai jamais de tapis rouge devant tes pieds. La seule chose que je peux t'offrir, c'est mon amitié en échange de la tienne. Et tu sais quoi ?

Elle s'approcha d'un pas. Son regard s'adoucit.

\- Si tu fais ça, je te rendrai tous les services que tu me demandes avec plaisir.

Elle avait le tour de le placer au pied du mur. Comment pouvait-il répondre à ça de façon convaincante ?

\- Tout ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre qu'une salle gravitationnelle pour m'entraîner.

\- Tu l'auras. Mais tu devras m'aider avec l'avion en retour.

Il grinça des dents. La femme pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Allons, Végéta. Ce que je te demande n'est pas bien compliqué. Ça ne te tuera pas. Relaxe, prend une petite pause. Tu vas voir ce ne sera pas aussi pénible que tu peux te l'imaginer.

Végéta la fixa un instant en tentant de trouver un argument qui la ferait plier, mais rien ne vint. Il finit par céder. Encore une fois.

\- Tu devras avoir terminé avant la fin de la semaine.

\- Marché conclu ! dit-elle en souriant.

\- Parfait.

Maintenant qu'il avait accepté de lui donner ce qu'elle désirait, Végéta devait mettre le plus de distance possible avec elle avant qu'il ne lui saute à la gorge. Il s'apprêtait à sortir du laboratoire lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche en lui barrant le chemin.

\- Je n'ai pas fini. J'ai autre chose à te dire.

Le Saiyen se retint pour ne pas lui en coller une qui la ferait enfin taire. Elle avait intérêt à mettre un terme à leur conversation rapidement. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il pourrait se contrôler.

Ce qu'elle lui dit cependant les orienta vers un sujet bien différent.

\- Tu sais, l'homme qui était avec moi dans mon bureau à l'usine lorsque tu es venu me porter le sac de ma mère.

Végéta resta silencieux. En effet, il se rappelait de cet homme de forte carrure aux cheveux dorés qui lui avait apporté à manger. Un minable, faible et sans intérêt. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à lui parler de lui aussi soudainement ? Elle devait pourtant savoir qu'il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire.

Sa curiosité fut toutefois piquée lorsqu'il constata qu'elle avait commencé à se tortiller les doigts nerveusement. Elle était mal à l'aise.

\- En passant, c'était très gentil de ta part d'avoir fait ça pour elle. J'ai oublié de te remercier, rajouta-t-elle. Ça et ce que tu as fait pour moi hier...

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de tourner autour du pot ?

Végéta haussa les sourcils pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

\- Oh oui... Hé bien... heu... Akami. C'est son nom. Bien... il m'a demandé de sortir... avec lui. Et... j'ai accepté.

Alors, là, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Ébahi, Végéta ouvrit ses yeux bien grands. Elle était idiote ou quoi ?

\- Et... qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse... exactement ? demanda-t-il.

En fait, il était totalement perdu maintenant. En quoi cela le concernait-il ? Comment pouvait-elle même s'imaginer que le sujet allait l'intéresser ? Elle pouvait bien sortir avec qui elle voulait, il s'en balançait complètement. Ce genre de confidence lui passait largement au-dessus de la tête.

Vraiment, il avait de la difficulté à comprendre cette femme. Elle dut s'en rendre compte, car elle continua d'expliquer maladroitement ce qui la tourmentait.

\- Et bien... dit-elle, toujours aussi mal-à-l'aise. Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne pour vous les Saiyens, mais généralement, nous les humains, quand on sort avec quelqu'un, c'est... exclusif.

Végéta la fixa sans réagir.

\- C'est pareil pour nous, finit-il par dire. Excepté qu'on ne ''sort'' pas avec son partenaire. Une fois qu'on est couplé à notre naissance, c'est pour toujours. Mais ce n'est pas une pratique aussi répandue que vous.

Elle sourit d'une drôle de façon.

\- Alors, ça ne te dérange pas ? Que je sorte avec lui ?

\- Pourquoi ça me déragerait ?

\- Hé bien... si je sors avec Akami, ça voudra dire que... tu devras arrêter de venir me voir tous les matins, finit-elle par déclarer.

Oh !

\- Tu veux dire...

\- Qu'on va devoir arrêter de coucher ensemble.

Voilà où elle voulait en venir.

Voilà pourquoi elle était si mal à l'aise.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait hésité, plus tôt dans le hangar.

Elle le rejetait. Et le plus fou dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle semblait penser le décevoir. Quelle idiote. C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait rejeter de la sorte, mais il fallait vraiment être imbécile pour croire que ça l'affecterait.

Le Saiyen prit tout de même quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information qu'elle venait de lui transmettre. Devant son absence totale de réaction, la femme croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et courba les épaules.

\- Je... tu ne dis rien. Tu en penses quoi ?

Végéta ne répondit pas. Il pensait que, maintenant qu'ils allaient devoir mettre fin à leurs galipettes, il allait vraiment devoir trouver un moyen pour contrôler ses hormones et retrouver sa concentration. Sinon, il ne progresserait pas et ne deviendrait jamais un Super Saiyen.

Puis, il s'imagina la voir avec cet homme aux cheveux dorés. Un étrange ressentiment l'envahit. Quelle drôle de sensation. Il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier, mais c'était plutôt désagréable...

\- Je voulais t'en parler, dit-elle, parce que, si tu veux, je peux toujours... annuler.

Humm... Il n'était apparemment pas le seul à trouver l'option d'arrêter de coucher ensemble peu alléchante.

Végéta la fixa un instant, analysant ce qu'elle était en train de lui proposer. La testostérone qui coulait dans ses veines lui dictait de l'inciter à annuler. Pendant une seconde, il faillit lui avouer.

Mais il ravala ses paroles.

Lui demander d'annuler ce foutu rendez-vous revenait à confesser ouvertement à cette femme insupportable qu'il la désirait profondément.

Et ça, jamais il ne le ferai. Même si c'était ce qu'il avait envie de faire.

En prenant le ton le plus cinglant possible, il lui répondit.

\- Je ne crois que pas que tu réalises à quel point je me balance de tes petites histoires. Je n'ai pas envie de me mêler à rien de ce qui te concerne, pauvre humaine. Tu fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fous.

La femme resta muette un instant pendant lequel il jura la voir déçue. Puis, elle décroisa ses bras et se déplaça jusqu'à l'autre côté de la pièce d'un pas vif en gardant la tête basse.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas...

Son ton était soudainement devenu cassant.

Pressée, elle se dirigea vers une armoire qu'elle ouvrit à la volée et fouilla pour en sortir un énorme coffre à outils qu'elle peinait à soulever. Elle s'approcha ensuite de lui.

\- Allons réparer ce foutu vaisseau, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant le coffre à outils.

Un peu hésitant, Végéta le saisit. Elle allait enfin réparer la chambre de gravité, mais il n'était pas certain de bien interpréter le tempérament changeant de cette femme. Néanmoins, il la suivit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie du laboratoire. En passant près d'une petite table posée près de l'ordinateur cependant, elle s'arrêta net.

\- J'aillais oublier, dit-elle d'un air distrait.

Sur la table était posé plusieurs tasses de café vides, des carnets de notes et un téléphone dont le voyant lumineux clignotait. La femme appuya sur l'une des touches de ce dernier avant qu'une voix automatisée leur annonce qu'il y avait trois nouveaux messages.

Le premier avait été laissé par l'une des amies de l'humaine, qui lui parlait d'une soirée d'anniversaire qu'elle planifiait organiser dans les prochaines semaines. Végéta écouta d'une oreille absente, se disant qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle fasse cela plus tard.

Le deuxième provenait d'un homme qui se disait être le directeur général d'une entreprise de télécommunications. En entendant la voix autoritaire de ce dernier, il vit la femme se crisper à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Brief. Suite à notre discussion au début de la semaine, je constate que je n'ai toujours pas reçu les documents fiscaux dont nous avions parlé. Il serait très apprécié de votre part de me les envoyer dès que vous aurez ce message. Au revoir.

\- Merde ! s'écria la femme en se frappant la tempe avec sa paume. J'avais oublié ! Merde, merde, merde !

Dans une légère panique, elle se tourna vers Végéta.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, je vais devoir m'occuper de ça tout de suite. La réparation devra attendre. Je vais te trouver dès que j'aurai terminé.

Et avant même qu'il n'ait pu protester, elle était déjà sortie du laboratoire en courant.

Le voilà planté au milieu de la pièce, seul avec une caisse à outils inutiles dans les mains. Furieux, Végéta la déposa brusquement par terre. Il avait une forte envie de tout détruire autour de lui.

Il lança un juron pendant que le troisième message débutait.

\- Mademoiselle Brief, ici la secrétaire de la clinique médicale de la cité de l'Ouest. Je vous contactais pour vous informer que vous ne vous êtes pas présentée à votre rendez-vous de la semaine dernière pour recevoir votre injection bisannuelle d'anovulant. Il s'agit probablement d'un oubli, mais si vous désirez toujours poursuivre le traitement, il serait important de nous contacter dans les délais les plus rapides avant que la dose précédente ne fasse plus effet. Bonne journée et à la pro...

Végéta n'attendit pas la fin du message. La patience l'avait définitivement quitté lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix haut perchée de cette secrétaire. Le poing qu'il tenait serré depuis un bon moment déjà s'éleva dans les airs pour atteindre directement la boîte vocale et le téléphone, qui furent réduits en miette sous la force de l'impact.

Pas de salle gravitationnelle, pas de robots et pas de sexe. Et l'humaine venait de l'abandonner pour aller s'occuper d'un problème soit disant plus urgent à régler. Elle était chanceuse qu'il n'ait détruit que son téléphone. Elle aurait mérité qu'il rase son laboratoire en entier.

Furibond, le Saiyen fixa un instant les débris fumants de l'appareil qu'il venait de détruire en pensant que la femme n'aurait probablement jamais ce troisième et dernier message. En haussant les épaules, il se dit que ça ne devait pas être très important de toute façon.


	10. Chapter 10

Alors voilà pour le chapitre 10! Désolée pour cette attente un peu plus longue qu'à l'habitude. Avec la fin de mon Bac, un nouvel emploi et une nouvelle maison dans le dernier mois, je me suis tenue assez occupée! Ça ne m'a pas empêché d'écrire avec beaucoup de plaisir sur mon couple préféré ;) J'adore compliquer leur relation tout en la faisant évoluer doucement. J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi !

Le prochain est déjà en cours!

Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 10 - Premier baiser

\- Tu veux me passer le tournevis étoilé, s'il-te-plait ? demanda la femme.

Végéta, qui était appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur de la chambre de gravité, s'approcha à pas paresseux pour aller fouiller dans le coffre à outils. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'elle lui demandait et lui tendit.

\- Merci, dit-elle en le prenant à l'aveuglette.

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'elle était couchée sous le panneau de contrôle. Elle avait pratiquement tout démonté dans le but de comprendre ce qui ne fonctionnait pas. Malheureusement, elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé et comme la journée tirait à sa fin, Végéta bouillonnait.

Si elle n'avait pas pris tout l'après-midi à régler ses trucs avec l'un de ses clients aussi ! Le ''petit problème'' qu'elle avait dû régler en vitesse s'était révélé beaucoup plus complexe qu'elle lui avait laissé croire. Elle y avait consacré tout le reste de l'après-midi ainsi qu'une partie de la soirée. Elle ne s'était penchée sur la réparation de la chambre de gravité que depuis peu.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- Arrête de me demander ça à toutes les cinq minutes ! grogna-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

\- Combien de temps ça prendra encore ?

Elle sortit de sous le panneau de contrôle et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour le regarder d'un air agacé.

\- Vas faire un tour, tu veux ? Tu m'énerves !

Végéta bougonna en retournant s'appuyer contre le mur. Elle s'étendit de nouveau sur le sol pour disparaître sous le panneau de contrôle. Il la regarda un instant travailler, puis il ferma les yeux pour se calmer.

\- J'ai presque terminé, dit la voix étouffée de la femme. Sois patient...

Le Saiyen rouvrit les yeux. Patient. Il avait fait preuve de plus de patience aujourd'hui que dans la dernière année ! Pour quelqu'un dont les hormones lui jouaient autant de tours ces temps-ci, il croyait s'être montré suffisamment patient jusqu'ici. Encore était-elle chanceuse que son '' impatience '' lui ait seulement coûté un téléphone. Si ça continuait, ce serait le laboratoire en entier qu'elle allait regretter.

Il sourit méchamment en s'imaginant l'air qu'elle afficherait s'il détruisait son précieux bâtiment.

\- Bon ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je crois que j'ai trouvé.

Végéta sortit de ses pensées et s'approcha d'elle à pas pressés pendant qu'elle se relevait péniblement. Sa combinaison verte, la même qu'il avait tenté de retirer plus tôt dans la journée, était très sale. Elle commença à ranger ses outils dans le coffre.

\- Alors ? répéta-il.

Elle lui lança un regard désapprobateur, mais répondit tout de même.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris, le câblage électrique est complètement bousillé.

\- J'ai... perdu le focus l'espace d'une seconde.

Elle lui fit un sourire taquin. Elle s'abstint toutefois de passer un commentaire.

\- Tu devras faire plus attention à l'avenir. Certains circuits ne fonctionnent plus du tout. Je vais devoir changer le panneau au complet.

\- Et ça prendra combien de temps ?

\- Je dirais... environ une semaine ou deux.

Une semaine ou deux ? Mais elle était complètement folle ! Il n'allait pas attendre tout ce temps !

\- Je n'ai pas une semaine ou deux ! dit-il, paniqué. Fais-le plus vite ! Vous avez réussi à construire un nouveau vaisseau en moins de temps après que le premier ait explosé !

\- Je n'étais pas seule pour le construire, mon père m'a aidé. Et puis, je suis très occupée ces temps-ci. J'ai d'autres priorités.

\- Je m'en fous ! Prends le temps ! Je veux qu'il soit prêt d'ici la fin de la semaine !

\- C'est impossible, Végéta. Je vais devoir commander certaines pièces et je ne pourrai pas les recevoir aussi rapidement.

Malgré l'énervement évident et le ton impératif du prince, elle était restée calme. Et ça l'agaçait encore plus. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre toute l'importance que cela avait pour lui.

Mais elle trouvait toujours le moyen de lui servir des arguments plus convaincants que les siens.

Insatisfait, Végéta tourna les talons pour sortir du vaisseau. Elle l'interpella avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Demain matin, je dois aller chercher des pièces pour l'avion. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour les charger dans le camion, dit-elle.

Désapprobateur, le Saiyen se tourna vers elle.

Elle allait avoir besoin de son aide ? Pour transporter des pièces ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Végéta eut envie de protester. Mais en la voyant, il hésita.

Les bras chargés du coffre à outils, l'humaine faisait de petits pas pour compenser le poids de celui-ci. Ses traits étaient tirés, son visage était sale et sa combinaison était dans un pire état encore. Il entendit son estomac gronder en même temps que le sien. Il était déjà l'heure d'aller se coucher, mais tous deux n'avaient toujours pas mangé. Elle avait l'air épuisé.

Il se rappela aussi de leur petit accord. Il lui avait déjà promis de l'aider en échange de son temps.

Un sentiment désagréable l'envahit. Un sentiment qui lui fit immédiatement ravaler ses répliques.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison ! Si elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire du temps supplémentaire pour réparer le vaisseau, elle n'avait qu'à le construire plus solide.

Pourtant... le malaise était là, bien ancré à l'intérieur de lui.

Inconfortable, il se contenta de serrer les dents en émettant un léger grognement. Puis, d'un geste malhabile, il la débarrassa du coffre à outils.

Elle lui sourit. Elle semblait plus légère tout à coup.

\- Nous partons à 8 heures demain matin, dit-elle en rattachant ses cheveux bleus. Bon ! Je meurs de faim ! Sortons d'ici.

Elle sortit du vaisseau avant lui. Il lui emboîta le pas. Il était affamé lui aussi. Il aurait pu aller manger plus tôt, mais il sentait le besoin de s'assurer que les travaux de réparation s'effectuaient à un rythme raisonnable. Nul besoin de mentionner que ça exaspérait l'humaine.

Une fois dans le jardin, celle-ci attendit qu'il la rejoigne. Il la vit alors jeter un rapide coup d'oeil sur sa tenue.

\- Tu ne portes plus ton armure, constata-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien. En effet, depuis quelques semaines, lorsqu'il s'entraînait, il ne portait qu'un short moulant. Autrement, il était vêtu d'un simple jean et d'une chemise légère en lin. Comme c'était le cas ce soir.

Ils marchèrent côte-à-côte vers la maison un instant.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Elle n'est plus en état, justifia-t-il sèchement.

\- Oh ! Oui, je me rappelle qu'elle était abimée lorsque tu es revenu de ton voyage avec le vaisseau.

Végéta accéléra le pas pour mettre de la distance entre eux. La journée n'avait pas été particulièrement bonne et il n'avait pas envie qu'elle en rajoute avec ses questions. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la porte de la maison.

\- D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé jusqu'où tu étais allé durant ce voyage. T'es-tu arrêté sur une planète en particulier ? Qu'as-tu fait exactement ?

Végéta resta silencieux. Ce n'était pas vraiment de ses oignons et il ne se sentait pas bavard. Il se rendit d'un pas pressé jusqu'à la cuisine à peine éclairée en prenant soin d'ignorer royalement l'humaine. Les Briefs devaient déjà être au lit à cette heure.

Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et tomba sur un plat de saumon que Mme Brief avait mis de côté. Il vida la totalité du contenant dans une seule assiette.

\- Hum hum, entendit-il derrière lui. J'ai faim moi aussi.

La femme l'avait suivi jusque dans la cuisine. Elle lui tendait une assiette vide pour qu'il la remplisse. En grommelant, il s'exécuta.

\- Merci, dit-elle avec son joli sourire.

Il plaça sa portion dans le micro-onde pour la réchauffer. La femme s'installa au comptoir sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Je te demande ça parce que je suis curieuse de savoir jusqu'où le vaisseau peut aller, rajouta-t-elle. Tu connais ses capacités mieux que moi. Tu l'as beaucoup utilisé.

Végéta ne quitta pas son assiette faiblement éclairée par la lumière du micro-onde des yeux.

Elle n'abandonnait pas facilement, ce soir.

\- J'ai passé la plupart de mon temps à chercher Kakarot, tu le sais, marmonna-t-il.

\- Oui, mais tu dois t'être arrêté quelque part, non ? Tu n'es pas resté tout ce temps à voyager.

Le micro-onde sonna pour annoncer que son plat était prêt. Il le saisit et s'installa à l'autre extrémité du comptoir afin de mettre le plus de distance possible avec l'humaine.

\- J'ai du atterrir sur deux ou trois planètes...

\- Oh ! dit-elle en se levant pour faire chauffer son plat à son tour. Et les planètes, elles ressemblaient à quoi ? Y avait-il de la vie ? Des gens ?

\- C'était toutes des planètes sur lesquelles j'étais déjà allé. Durant mon service pour Frieza. Elles étaient toutes inhabitées.

\- Inhabitées ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment en s'installant sur un tabouret en face de lui avec son plat. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'oxygène ? Pas d'eau ? Il faisait trop chaud ?

Il s'arrêta un instant d'engloutir son repas pour fixer ses yeux bleus. Elle parût un peu surprise qu'il la regarde aussi directement. Il avait évité son regard toute la journée.

En fait, il se demandait pourquoi elle ne faisait pas le lien.

Il ne prit pas la peine de prendre des gants blancs lorsqu'il lui répondit.

\- Parce que j'ai tué tous ceux qui y vivaient sous les ordres de cette immonde créature.

Elle ne broncha pas. Elle semblait choquée. Un silence total régnait dans la pièce. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas innocent, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se confessait ouvertement. Étrangement, il voulut savoir ce qu'elle en pensait.

Comme elle ne réagissait pas, Végéta attendit.

En déposant sa fourchette, il lui offrit un demi-sourire qui la fit parler.

\- Ça t'amuses ? dit-elle enfin sur un ton rocailleux.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Alors pourquoi tu souris en disant de telles choses ?

\- Disons que... c'est toi qui m'amuse.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça t'affecte. Tes petits sentiments d'humaine faible sont ébranlés.

\- Pas toi ? Ça ne te fais rien de penser que tu as tué autant de gens innocents ?

Il scruta son visage. Elle ne semblait pas apeurée, ni en colère. Elle était plutôt... curieuse. Et peut-être légèrement contrariée.

\- Non.

La femme resta silencieuse un instant pendant lequel Végéta recommença à s'attaquer à son assiette.

\- Comment ? Comment peux-tu ne pas être affecté par ça ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

\- Pas vraiment le choix, dit-il la bouche pleine. Quand la loi du plus fort s'applique, on n'a pas le choix. Quand on est rendu au niveau élite comme moi, on ne peut pas se laisser atteindre par quoique ce soit, sinon ça nous rend faible. J'ai été élevé comme ça. Et puis, c'est un peu dans ma nature de Saiyen de tuer sans remords.

\- Goku est un Saiyen et il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

À la mention de ce nom, Végéta se crispa.

\- Tu oublies qu'avant d'avoir reçu ce coup sur la tête, Kakarot avait été envoyé ici pour tous vous éliminer. Après cela, il a été élevé par un humain, à vécu comme un humain et est devenu faible. Comme un humain.

\- Et toi, tu oublies que c'est Goku qui a tué Frieza. C'est grâce à lui si tu es ici, en train de t'empiffrer de la cuisine de ma mère. C'est grâce à lui si tu n'es plus obligé de décimer des populations entières.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que cela me libère ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je me plais ici ? Tôt ou tard, j'aurais fini par me rebeller et tuer cette vermine de toute façon. J'aurais fini par faire valoir mon titre. Et je ne serais pas ici, à perdre mon temps avec de faibles humains comme vous. Tu as l'air de croire que je dois quelque chose à Kakarot alors qu'il ne possède ni ne vaut rien de plus que le prince des Saiyens.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu es plus fort que lui ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid et sarcastique.

Végéta plissa le nez en l'entendant tenir de tels propos. Il eut la terrible envie de lui sauter à la gorge.

Au lieu de ça, il finit par étirer le coin droit de sa bouche.

\- Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien, pauvres humains. Kakarot a peut-être réussi à se transformer en super Saiyen avant moi, mais je le dépasserai. Facilement. À ce moment, lorsque je vous exterminerai, lui et ta race au complet, tu comprendras comment les sentiments de ce pauvre idiot ne font absolument pas le poids face à ma puissance. Ils font plutôt sa faiblesse. Votre faiblesse.

Elle prit le temps de terminer sa dernière bouchée avant de répondre.

\- Je ne te crois pas, chuchota-t-elle.

Végéta, surpris, leva les yeux de son assiette pour la regarder.

\- Quoi ? dit-il.

\- Je ne te crois pas, répéta-t-elle encore plus faiblement. Tu dis toutes ces choses, mais tu ne les penses pas vraiment. Toi aussi, tu as des sentiments. Peut-être même plus que Goku.

La tête basse, elle le fixait droit dans les yeux. Son regard bleu intense ne cilla pas une seule seconde. Elle semblait analyser sa réaction.

Elle dut y voir quelque chose, car une dizaine de secondes plus tard, elle lui sourit et déposa sa main droite à plat sur le comptoir. Puis, lentement, elle allongea le bras de quelques centimètres pour faire avancer sa main vers lui en glissant sa paume sur la surface de marbre de la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Végéta d'un air suspicieux.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de soutenir son regard. Sa main continuait toujours de glisser prudemment dans sa direction.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu me touches. Arrête, ordonna le prince.

Elle obéit. Sa main arrêta d'avancer. Ses doigts frôlaient presque le dos de sa main maintenant. Elle sourit encore plus.

\- Je ne te crois pas, dit une fois de plus la femme. Tu te plais ici. Tu es libre.

Dans un mouvement presque imperceptible, elle plia les doigts pour caresser doucement sa main. Végéta frissonna.

\- Arrête de te cacher derrière autant d'indifférence et de cruauté. Ça n'impressionne personne. Surtout pas moi.

Elle remonta le long de sa main jusqu'à son poignet avec le bout de ses doigts. Là, elle commença à caresser son avant-bras avec son pouce jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre la proéminence de son biceps tendu à l'extrême.

\- C'est ça qui t'empêche de progresser. Végéta... c'est ça qui te rend faible.

Lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots, Végéta explosa.

En l'espace d'une seule seconde, il bondit de sa chaise, passa par-dessus le comptoir et se jeta sur l'humaine. La chaise de celle-ci bascula vers l'arrière et la seconde d'après, ils se retrouvaient tous deux par terre, elle sur le dos et lui par-dessus elle, les deux mains fermement appuyées sur ses épaules pour la maintenir au sol.

La vaisselle qu'ils avaient utilisée pour partager le repas alla se fracasser sur le sol. Des milliers d'éclats de porcelaine et de verre se répandirent autour d'eux dans un bruit assourdissant.

Végéta voyait rouge. Il n'avait qu'une envie; serrer suffisamment fort ce cou si fragile pour ne plus jamais entendre un seul son sortir de la bouche de cette femme. Sous l'effet de la colère, il serra ses épaules encore plus fort, à la limite de lui briser les os.

Instinctivement, elle vint porter ses mains autour de ses poignets pour tenter de le faire desserrer son étreinte. Elle aurait aussi bien pu ne rien faire, ça ne changeait absolument rien. La résistance qu'elle lui opposait était minime. La seule raison pour laquelle elle était encore en un seul morceau était que le Saiyen avait réussi à garder un léger contrôle de lui-même.

Elle se débattit quelques secondes en bougeant dans tous les sens. Rapidement, Végéta emprisonna ses jambes entre les siennes pour qu'elle s'immobilise.

\- Comment oses-tu me traiter de faible, sale humaine, cracha-il.

Il serra les épaules de l'humaine un peu plus fort. Elle émit un faible gémissement. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Autrement, il la tuerait.

\- Tu m'as refusé tout ce que je demandais aujourd'hui, poursuivit-il. Tu me manipules. Tu me distrais. Tu m'empêches de m'entraîner. Voilà pourquoi je ne parviens pas à me transformer ! Et en plus, tu me traites de faible ? Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'empêche de t'éliminer sur-le-champ !

\- Végéta... arrête... tu me fais mal !

Végéta, le souffle court, la fixa droit dans les yeux, prêt à répliquer. Prêt à la tuer. Cependant, pour la première fois, il vit de la peur dans ses iris. Et de la souffrance.

Cela lui déplut automatiquement.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de perdre le contrôle sur sa force. Ses gestes n'étaient plus calculés. Il était en train de la blesser. Et il détestait ça. Il se mit même à se détester de la voir souffrir à cause de lui.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de regretter de faire souffrir quelqu'un. Or, à cet instant, voir ses yeux bleus se remplir de larmes et son visage délicat se tordre de douleur était insoutenable.

Végéta était si contrarié qu'il fut contraint de desserrer sa poigne, sans toutefois lui permettre de bouger. Le souffle court elle aussi, elle soutint son regard pendant plusieurs longues minutes durant lesquelles elle se calma. Les larmes s'estompèrent tranquillement.

Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits.

\- Végéta... je ne comprends pas... je ne cherche pas à te manipuler ! Je ne te refuse rien. Je vais réparer ce vaisseau. Pour toi ! Pour que tu puisses continuer à t'entraîner !

Elle reprit son souffle un instant. Elle semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- Quand tu dis que je te refuse tout... que je te distrais... Si tu parles du sexe... alors là... je te rappelle que c'est toi ! Toi qui as refusé ! Je t'ai offert d'annuler mon rendez-v...

\- Tais-toi ! coupa-t-il.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle ramène la discussion à ça ? Croyait-elle vraiment que là était le problème ? Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien...

\- Végéta... chuchota-t-elle.

Son regard s'adoucit. D'un coup, il sentit ses mains, toujours placées autour de ses poignets, se resserrer d'une façon très différente. Passant d'une étreinte plutôt défensive, elle les entoura d'une façon beaucoup plus... invitante.

Puis, d'un geste fluide et assuré, elle remonta en exerçant une pression ferme le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses épaules. Finalement, elle alla placer ses paumes derrière sa nuque en enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs.

Il la sentit alors forcer pour l'attirer vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Végéta qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude de la femme.

Il venait de l'attaquer, il venait de la blesser et la voilà qui se mettait à le caresser. Une personne saine d'esprit n'aurait jamais, devant un assaut venant de sa part, réagit de la sorte. Pourtant, c'est exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle le caressait. Et elle voulait l'attirer vers elle pour accentuer le contact physique.

Une fois de plus, le comportement téméraire et changeant de l'humaine l'ébranla encore plus.

Une fois de plus, il en oublia sa colère instantanément.

Perdu, Végéta desserra une main, puis la deuxième. Il appuya ensuite ses paumes sur le sol de chaque côté de la tête de l'humaine. Il pouvait voir les traces rouges que ses mains avaient laissées sur sa peau blanche.

Qu'elles étaient ses intentions ?

Plus tôt dans la journée, elle lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient devoir arrêter de coucher ensemble. Elle ne cherchait donc pas de sexe...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Ça me parait plutôt clair, non ? répondit-elle en riant.

À moins qu'elle ait balayé ses résolutions ?

Comme pour confirmer sa théorie, elle l'attira encore plus vers elle. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, Végéta se laissa aller.

Lentement, il plia les coudes. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent d'une trentaine de centimètres.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'être aussi peu discipliné ? Il l'attaquait, la blessait et la seconde suivante, il se laissait séduire.

Mais... non. Ce n'était pas tout à fait de la séduction... Pas le genre de séduction à laquelle il était habitué en tout cas. Le langage corporel de la femme lui semblait différent...

\- Je ne comprends pas... avoua-t-il.

La femme enfonça ses doigts plus fortement à l'arrière de sa tête. Ses coudes plièrent encore un peu plus.

\- Je croyais que...

Il plongea dans les yeux bleus de la femme. Décidément, une petite lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vu encore y brillait. C'était du désir, mais une forme de désir qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. C'était différent de lorsqu'elle désirait son corps. Elle ne cherchait pas de sexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répéta-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Végéta fut prit d'un léger étourdissement. Instinctivement, il baissa les yeux, attiré par un mouvement imperceptible qu'elle venait de faire avec ses lèvres. Elles étaient légèrement entrouvertes. Il pouvait voir briller la pointe de ses dents immaculées à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Un souffle régulier et chaud s'y échappait. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec beaucoup de douceur. Le Saiyen fut parcouru d'un frisson qui voyagea de la tête aux pieds.

Enfin, elle parla.

\- Embrasse-moi, frémit-elle.

Quoi ? L'embrasser ? Il lui avait pourtant déjà dit... il ne ferait pas ce genre de chose avec elle. Jamais il ne lui ferait cadeau d'un tel signe d'affection. Il croyait qu'elle avait enfin compris, car jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait pas récidivé durant le mois dernier.

Pourtant, elle venait clairement de lui demander, ou plutôt de lui ordonner, de l'embrasser. Les bras autour de sa nuque, les doigts enfoncés dans ses cheveux, elle continuait de l'attirer vers elle. Et les coudes de Végéta fléchissaient de plus en plus.

Le Saiyen se laissait entraîner. Il se laissait gagner sans savoir comment résister.

L'espace qui séparait leurs visages était maintenant si restreint que leurs nez se frôlèrent. L'odeur enivrante de la femme l'envahit d'un coup. La mince part de lui qui la repoussait se volatilisa en même temps.

En levant les yeux, il vit les paupières de l'humaine devenir de plus en plus lourdes. Il pouvait sentir le coeur de cette dernière battre à tout rompre contre sa propre poitrine. D'un léger mouvement, elle releva le menton pour rapprocher sa bouche. Végéta se perdit dans la contemplation de celle-ci pendant quelques secondes. Une bouche aux contours bien dessinés qui semblait de plus en plus appétissante.

Puis, comme hypnotisé, il entrouvrit les lèvres à son tour.

Dans un souffle, il inspira une bouffée de l'air qu'elle venait d'expirer. Il goûta un instant à ce soupir qui effleura sa langue et qui lui donna des vertiges. Il en redemanda.

Il se demanda si les lèvres de cette femme étaient aussi alléchantes.

L'odeur de son cou. Le teint de sa peau. La chaleur de son corps. Le goût de son haleine. La colère qu'elle lui avait inspirée. L'incompréhension de son attitude. Puis ce désir. Un désir complètement différent de celui auquel il était habitué. Même son ki était différent. Il l'envahissait, littéralement. Il l'empêchait de penser.

Végéta était complètement envouté. Le temps lui semblait s'être arrêté.

Et elle semblait se trouver exactement dans le même état que lui.

Son coeur s'emballa. Sa tête se mit à tourner.

Étourdi par autant de sensations inconnues, il s'abandonna à celles-ci. Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il frôle la lèvre supérieure de la femme avec sa lèvre inférieure.

Le contact fut presque imperceptible.

Mais il était là. Il était en train de perdre le contrôle.

Il allait l'embrasser.

Puis, d'un coup, sans avertissement, Végéta se désista. Avec toute la force de ses bras, durant un éclair de lucidité, il se propulsa vers l'arrière pour aller se plaquer contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Surprise, l'humaine prit un temps pour comprendre qu'il n'était plus étendu sur elle.

Et qu'il ne l'embrasserait pas.

Elle cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises, puis fronça les sourcils.

La colère venait de le gagner de nouveau. Son souffle était redevenu court. À cette distance, il pouvait retrouver ses esprits. Furieux, il la pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

\- Toi, cracha-t-il. Ne t'approche plus de moi. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de tes histoires. Ne me demande plus de t'embrasser, n'essaie plus de me charmer ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! Et ne t'avise plus de m'insulter de quelque manière que ce soit.

Et sans un mot ni un regard de plus, Végéta gagna sa chambre en volant à toute vitesse à travers la maison.

Une longue douche froide allait probablement lui remettre les idées en place.

La semaine qui suivit cet épisode fut la plus pénible que Végéta eut connu depuis son arrivée sur Terre.

Sans chambre gravitationnelle ni robots, l'entraînement du Saiyen en prenait un coup. Et son humeur aussi.

Sans oublier que ses jours pourtant déjà interminables étaient maintenant régulièrement ponctués de querelles, de répliques cinglantes et de regards froids partagés avec la femme aux cheveux bleus. Après la scène qui s'était produite sur le sol de la cuisine, leur relation s'était en effet dégradé au plus bas. Si l'un avait le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche, l'autre répliquait impunément. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se tolérer, mais là, la simple présence de l'autre menait à une tension intolérable qui irritait tous ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité. Et comme il avait promis d'aider les Briefs en échange de la réparation du vaisseau, il se retrouvait plus souvent qu'autrement coincé avec cette femelle insupportable.

M. Brief, qui se trouvait souvent dans les parages lors de la construction de l'avion, avait même dû intervenir à quelques reprises. Par chance, il tenait son rôle d'intermédiaire au sérieux. Autrement, sa fille ne serait probablement devenue qu'un tas de poussière dès la première journée.

Le Saiyen, inconfortable dans une telle situation, passait donc la majorité de son temps libre à éviter les humains. Il préférait s'éclipser dans les montagnes pour s'entraîner et ne revenait à Capsule Corp. que pour manger, dormir ainsi que remplir sa part du contrat en apportant son aide à la construction de l'avion. La plupart des tâches étaient simples. Elles consistaient majoritairement à soulever des objets très lourds ou à tirer sur des câbles pour aligner des pièces. Végéta les effectuaient sans rechigner.

Mais sans chambre gravitationnelle, Végéta s'ennuyait. C'est pourquoi il insistait pour être présent lors des réparations. Le soir, après le repas, la femme remplissait sa propre part du contrat. Elle avait passé ses cinq dernières soirées dans le vaisseau. Végéta, quant à lui, supervisait minutieusement sa progression en se tenant le plus à l'écart possible. Cet exercice, bien sûr, exaspérait l'humaine, mais il lui avait vite fait comprendre qu'il ne la laisserait pas travailler sans sa présence. Cette routine irritait Végéta et il tenait à ce qu'elle y mette fin le plus rapidement possible.

Le jeudi après-midi cependant, alors que Végéta pratiquait une série de déplacements dans le jardin, il vit la femme, vêtue de sa combinaison de travail, se diriger vers le vaisseau. Elle transportait son éternelle boîte à outils, ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait y travailler. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de venir faire ses réparations aussi tôt, mais Végéta la rejoignit sans passer de commentaire. Satisfait qu'elle commence de si bonne heure, il la suivit jusque dans la salle gravitationnelle.

Elle débuta son travail sans lui adresser un seul mot ou regard. L'habituelle tension qui les animait lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à proximité s'installa rapidement. Le Saiyen, fidèle au poste, l'ignora du mieux qu'il put et s'appuya sur le mur de la chambre en croisant les bras.

Au moins, elle semblait enfin avoir compris qu'il était urgent pour lui de s'entraîner.

Une heure passa sans que Végéta ne bouge un seul muscle.

Puis, il la vit sortir de sous le panneau de contrôle pour se mettre sur ses pieds. Elle rangea ensuite ses outils et se nettoya minutieusement les mains à l'aide d'un chiffon comme elle le faisait lorsque la journée tirait à sa fin. Le soleil était pourtant encore bien haut dans le ciel.

Intrigué, Végéta décroisa les bras.

\- Tu as terminé ? demanda-t-il. C'est réparé ?

Elle lui lança un regard froid.

\- Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton encore plus glacial.

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, la tête haute.

\- J'ai rendez-vous ce soir. Je dois aller me préparer.

Quoi ?! Elle allait écourter sa séance de réparation pour sortir ?

Végéta la rattrapa. Il voulut la saisir par le bras pour la retenir, mais s'en abstint.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! Je fais absolument tout ce que vous me demandez, toi et ton père ! Tu dois faire ta part aussi ! Continue ! ordonna-t-il.

Mais elle poursuivit son chemin comme si de rien n'était. En prenant soin de l'ignorer royalement, elle sortit du vaisseau. Une fois dans le jardin, Végéta courut derrière elle.

\- Femme !

\- NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA ! vociféra-t-elle sans même se retourner.

\- Répare le vaisseau ! Je t'interdis d'aller à ce rendez-vous !

Cette fois-ci, elle ne fit pas semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Elle tourna brusquement les talons et lui lança des éclairs avec ses yeux.

\- Tu m'interdis ?! TU M'INTERDIS ?! Si tu avais voulu m'empêcher d'aller à ce rendez-vous, tu sais très bien ce que tu aurais dû faire ! Maintenant, c'est trop tard ! Tu ne m'interdiras rien du tout. Je ne suis pas à ton service. J'ai une vie en dehors de toi, Monsieur le Prince ! Fiche-moi la paix !

Végéta lui lança un regard noir. Par chance pour elle, ils furent interrompus à cet instant.

\- Oh oh ! Les enfants !

Leur attention fut dirigée vers la voix mélodieuse qui les interpellaient.

\- C'est bientôt l'heure du repas ! Cessez de vous quereller les amoureux et venez vous mettre à table, chantonna Mme Brief en agitant la main dans les airs pour les attirer.

Elle portait un tablier imprimé de fleurs et avait un verre de vin à la main. L'humaine se dirigea vers sa mère à pas décidés.

\- Maman, tu le sais, j'ai un dîner ce soir. Akami passera me chercher à 18h. Je ne mange pas avec vous.

\- Oh... j'avais complètement oublié, dit-elle, un peu déçue.

Elle retrouva vite son sourire cependant.

\- Hé bien, au moins, nous pouvons compter sur toi, Végéta !

En guise de réponse, celui-ci grommela en s'approchant de la maison. Il était furieux, mais au moins, il n'aurait pas le ventre vide.

Il suivit les deux femmes jusqu'à l'intérieur à une distance raisonnable, puis se dirigea vers la salle à manger. C'était là que les Briefs prenaient le dernier repas de la journée. Une fois installé à table, il fixa l'humaine alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers, ses cheveux bleus volant derrière elle.

Un rendez-vous ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? En quoi cela était-il plus important que la réparation de sa chambre gravitationnelle ? Chez les Saiyens, se trouver un partenaire n'impliquait pas toutes sortes de traditions superflues comme pour les humains. Et ils n'y attribuaient surtout pas autant d'importance ! Maudite humaine. Elle ne comprenait absolument rien ! Si seulement elle pouvait avoir les priorités aux bons endroits !

Alors que Végéta ruminait ses pensées noires à l'endroit de sa fille, M. Brief ne tarda pas à le rejoindre à table. Il s'installa devant le Saiyen, un verre de scotch à la main.

C'était le même qu'il avait bu quelques mois plus tôt. En voyant la couleur ambrée du liquide, Végéta se rappela de ce goût merveilleux et eut envie d'en avoir un verre. Un peu d'alcool l'aiderait probablement à se détendre.

L'homme aux cheveux mauves, qui le fixait d'un air intrigué, remarqua son intérêt. Sans tarder, il se leva de sa chaise pour aller chercher un verre à la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, il déposait la consommation devant lui. Végéta s'en empara et but sa première gorgée en fermant les yeux. La petite brûlure qui accompagnait le passage du liquide dans sa gorge le calma un peu. Le goût était exactement comme il s'en rappelait. Délicieux.

\- Alors, Végéta. Comment avance la réparation du vaisseau ? demanda le chercheur qui s'était de nouveau installé à table. Ma fille y consacre beaucoup de temps. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, les réparations sont plutôt compliquées.

\- Hum, répondit platement le prince en enfilant son verre d'une traite.

M. Brief n'avait pas choisi le bon sujet au bon moment. Heureusement, lorsqu'il vit la tête que faisait Végéta, il parut le réaliser. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Tu aimes le scotch à ce que je vois. Tu en veux un autre verre ?

\- Oui, s'il-vous-plait.

Le chercheur attrapa la bouteille et lui en versa à nouveau.

\- Merci, dit Végéta.

Les deux hommes restèrent un instant silencieux. Bien qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'interactions, Végéta aimait bien M. Brief. Il n'était pas aussi bavard que sa femme et surtout pas aussi envahissant et contrôlant que sa fille.

Ce soir-là cependant, le regard qu'il avait posé sur lui indiquait que quelque chose le tourmentait. Son scotch à la main, il faisait rouler le côté gauche de sa moustache entre ses doigts comme lorsqu'il était préoccupé.

\- Dis-moi, j'ai cru remarquer que toi et ma fille... vous avez de la difficulté à vous tolérer... particulièrement ces derniers jours, commença-t-il. Je me demandais...

Par chance, il fut interrompu par sa femme, qui venait d'arriver les bras chargés d'un énorme plat rempli de nourriture. Tout en jacassant, elle plaça une assiette devant lui ainsi que devant son mari. Puis, elle leur servit une portion avant de s'asseoir à son tour aux côtés de M. Brief.

Le repas se déroula comme d'habitude. Mme Brief parla sans arrêt, son mari écouta et posa quelques questions et Végéta, silencieux, engloutit le contenu de tous les plats en vitesse. Il aurait préféré manger seul, mais au moins, M. Brief semblait avoir oublié de le questionner sur sa relation avec sa fille. Et la nourriture était particulièrement bonne, ce qui contribua à le mettre de meilleure humeur.

Végéta venait de prendre une deuxième bouchée de sa tarte meringue au citron lorsqu'il entendit des pas descendre les escaliers. La femme aux cheveux bleus apparut quelques secondes plus tard.

L'ambiance s'alourdit instantanément.

Elle était vêtue d'une petite robe d'été noire à bretelle très délicate qui laissait entrevoir sa poitrine généreuse. Ses cheveux légèrement vagués tombaient sur ses épaules et elle s'était maquillée discrètement pour faire ressortir le bleu de ses yeux. En la voyant arriver, il avala sa bouchée de travers.

Enfin, elle s'installa à table aux côtés de son père, en diagonale de Végéta. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'elle avait mis le pied dans la pièce. Elle le défiait du regard sans aucune gêne.

\- Oh ma chérie ! s'exclama Mme Brief. Tu es magnifique !

\- Merci maman.

\- Ton ami est vraiment chanceux ! Il vient te chercher quand ?

\- Il devrait arriver d'ici une dizaine de minutes, répondit-elle sèchement sans ciller.

Son ton direct fit taire sa mère. S'ensuit alors un énorme silence autour de la table pendant lequel elle n'abandonna pas l'air furibond qu'elle affichait à l'intention de Végéta. Le prince, quant à lui, ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elle semblait lui reprocher. Les humaines étaient bien compliquées...

Mais bon, ce n'était pas bien différent des jours précédents.

Voyant que le malaise perdurait, il brisa le contact visuel pour s'attaquer de nouveau à son dessert.

L'humaine croisa les bras fermement contre sa poitrine et lâcha un soupir interminable.

Végéta perdit patience. Elle n'avait toujours pas cessé de le fixer.

\- Quoi ? cracha-t-il.

\- Rien.

Et c'était repartit.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça alors ?

\- Pour rien, je viens de te le dire, dit-elle d'un ton cassant.

\- Très bien, alors regarde ailleurs.

Elle n'en fit rien. Végéta déposa sa fourchette dans son assiette. La tension était palpable. Sans un mot, M. et Mme Brief regardaient leur fille et leur invité tour à tour en suivant leur échange cinglant.

L'humaine, toujours aussi sérieuse, commença à tapoter impatiemment sur la table avec le bout de ses doigts.

\- Tu fais exprès ? demanda le Saiyen.

\- Exprès pour quoi ?

\- Pour m'énerver.

\- Non.

\- Alors arrête !

\- Toi, tu fais exprès d'être aussi désagréable avec tout le monde ici ? répliqua-t-elle.

Végéta plissa le nez et recommença à manger avec empressement. S'il devait tolérer la présence de l'humaine, au moins il le ferait en mangeant son dessert préféré.

Mais la femme ne lâcha pas le morceau.

\- Si au moins tu pouvais manger comme quelqu'un de civilisé. On ne t'a pas enseigné les bonnes manières, le Prince ? À moins que les Saiyens ne soient tous des êtres arrogants, imbéciles et crasseux comme toi.

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS ? Laisse-moi tranquille, idiote !

\- Oh là ! STOP !

Tout le monde cessa de parler pour se retourner vers la voix qui venait de s'élever.

C'était Mme Brief. Elle avait vraisemblablement mis de côté sa bonne humeur légendaire et s'était redressée sur sa chaise en les pointant du doigt. Pour la première fois, Végéta vit la couleur de ses yeux.

Il fut aussi surpris que M. Brief et sa fille de la voir dans cet état.

\- Vous deux ! poursuivit-elle. Non seulement vos querelles ne vous mènent à rien, mais en plus, vous êtes intolérables ! Vous êtes tous les deux d'une humeur massacrante depuis le début de la semaine et vous vous tolérez encore moins que d'habitude ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous, mais réglez ça au plus vite ! J'en ai assez !

Sur ces paroles, elle prit rageusement les plats vides au centre de la table pour s'éclipser vers la cuisine.

Mal à l'aise, M. Brief se racla encore une fois la gorge.

\- Tu veux encore du scotch, Végéta ? demanda-t-il.

\- Humm...oui...

Le chercheur s'exécuta sans un mot de plus. Pendant quelques secondes, le seul bruit qui se fit entendre dans la pièce était celui du liquide qui coulait dans son verre.

Puis, on cogna à la porte.

Sans attendre, la jeune femme bondit de sa chaise et alla nerveusement ouvrir.

Derrière se trouvait l'homme aux cheveux dorés qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il était allé à l'usine. La femme l'invita à entrer et l'attira vers la salle à manger pour le présenter à son père, qui s'était lui aussi levé de sa chaise pour lui serrer la main. Sans attendre, Mme Brief, qui avait retrouvé son éternel sourire, fit irruption dans la pièce pour s'annoncer. Elle lui offrit un verre de sangria, que le jeune homme déclina poliment. Végéta, quant à lui, termina sa part de tarte sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

L'humain portait un pantalon noir, des souliers parfaitement cirés et une chemise ajustée bleu marine. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés vers l'arrière et Végéta pouvait sentir l'odeur de parfum qu'il dégageait de l'autre bout de la pièce. Un faible humain. Rien de plus.

''Encore plus faible que le précédent'' ricana intérieurement Végéta.

\- Je vais chercher mon sac à main et mes chaussures et je suis prête, annonça alors la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la penderie.

\- Nous sommes bien contents de faire ta connaissance, Akami, affirma M. Brief d'un ton solennel. Je retourne au laboratoire. Passez une belle soirée.

Enfin, le chercheur s'éclipsa vers le jardin en même temps que sa femme retournait à la cuisine en fredonnant gaiement.

Akami remarqua à cet instant la présence de Végéta, toujours assis à la table. Il lui fit bonjour de la main. Le Saiyen ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de le fixer, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Bon, je suis prête ! On y va ! dit l'humaine d'un ton mélodieux.

\- Avant qu'on parte, j'ai quelque chose à vous donner mademoiselle Brief, dit l'homme d'une voix grave.

\- Appelle-moi Bulma, s'il-te-plait.

\- Très bien, alors j'ai quelque chose pour toi, Bulma, dit-il en riant.

Végéta ricana. Il était pathétique.

Puis, il vit celui-ci tendre à l'humaine une dizaine de fleurs écarlates. Automatiquement, les joues de celle-ci tournèrent de la même couleur que le bouquet.

\- Ohh ! Akami ! C'est si gentil ! Merci, dit-elle, le visage fendu par un énorme sourire.

Végéta leva les sourcils. Mais pourquoi cet homme lui offrait-il des fleurs coupées ? Et pourquoi était-elle aussi heureuse, tout à coup ? Est-ce que c'était un autre de ces rituels ridicules des humains ? Il n'avait jamais vu son partenaire précédent poser un tel geste pourtant.

\- Je vais les mettre dans l'eau, attends un peu, dit la femme.

\- En fait, nous sommes un peu en retard pour la réservation. Ton domestique peut le faire, répondit l'homme en levant les yeux vers le Saiyen.

Le ''domestique'' en question plissa les yeux.

Avait-il rêvé ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment lui qu'il qualifiait de domestique ? Mais d'où il sortait ça lui ? Végéta, le prince des Saiyens, un domestique ? Cet homme devait vraiment être imbécile pour le prendre pour quelqu'un de ce rang.

Un peu confus, Végéta posa ses yeux sur l'humaine. Elle semblait très mal à l'aise tout d'un coup.

Puis, il comprit. C'était elle qui lui avait dit qu'il était un domestique. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il sache qu'il vivait sous leur toit en tant qu'invité depuis plus d'un an. Et surtout pas qu'il occupait la chambre voisine de la sienne.

Elle devait lui avoir donné cette excuse lorsqu'il s'était présenté à l'usine pour lui porter des paquets.

\- Heu... en fait... dit l'humaine, Végéta est...

\- Je vais m'en occuper, coupa celui-ci.

Il eut envie de s'amuser un peu.

Lentement, Végéta se nettoya les mains et se leva de sa chaise. Puis, il se dirigea vers le couple. Il s'approcha en prenant soin de regarder la femme droit dans les yeux. Il tendit le bras pour prendre le bouquet et ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire en coin au passage.

Elle lui tendit les fleurs, incertaine. Il les prit en courbant légèrement l'échine, sans la quitter des yeux cependant.

\- Végéta... murmura-t-elle.

\- En passant, dit l'homme aux cheveux dorés, je suis Akami. Nous n'avons pas eu l'opportunité de nous présenter la dernière fois.

Il lui tendit la main.

Végéta se rappelait ce que lui avait indiqué l'humaine la première fois que quelqu'un lui avait proposé sa main d'une telle façon. Sur Terre, la coutume voulait qu'il devait la serrer.

Avec le même sourire en coin, Végéta leva les yeux vers ceux de l'homme. Il était plus grand que lui, mais il ne se laissa pas imposer. Lentement, il leva la main vers la sienne.

\- Heuuu... dit l'humaine.

Elle voulait probablement interrompre leurs présentations. Elle savait mieux que quiconque que tout être vivant qui traitait le prince des Saiyens de domestique n'était pas particulièrement le bienvenu à faire sa connaissance.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent. Végéta enveloppa sa paume, pourtant beaucoup plus grosse que la sienne, en prenant soin de bien placer ses doigts autour de ses jointures jusqu'à son poignet. Puis, lorsqu'il sentit l'homme exercer une légère pression sur sa main, il serra à son tour.

La poignée de main dura une fraction de seconde, mais ce fut suffisant pour que le sourire niais de cet homme ne s'efface complètement. En l'espace d'une aussi petite rencontre, chaque jointure de la main d'Akami craqua sous la pression que Végéta exerçait. Le déplacement de quelques-unes d'entre elles se firent même entendre dans toute la pièce. L'homme aux cheveux dorés tenta de le cacher, mais Végéta vit dans ses yeux verts à quel point il eut mal. Il vit dans son visage qu'il venait de comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop traîner dans les pattes de ce ''domestique''.

Végéta, quant à lui, n'avait pas cessé de lui servir son demi-sourire. Tout en tenant le bouquet de fleur, il prit un malin plaisir à serrer la main de cet homme.

Un peu trop même.

\- Bon ! Ça suffit ! Allons-y ! s'exclama la femme d'une voix un peu enrouée.

Elle saisit son cavalier par le bras, qui se frottait maintenant les doigts et l'entraîna avec empressement vers l'extérieur. Avant de refermer la porte, elle prit le temps de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à Végéta. Elle en profita pour former avec ses lèvres un seul mot qui lui était destiné.

Végéta put facilement le deviner.

''Imbécile !''

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il éclata de rire.

Lorsque la porte fut refermée sur eux cependant, l'hilarité fut étouffée par un étrange sentiment. Il se rappelait l'avoir déjà ressentit une fois, alors qu'il était dans le laboratoire. Cependant, cela lui était toujours inconnu et il ne sut l'identifier. C'était désagréable. Très désagréable.

Maussade, Végéta se détourna de la porte d'entrée. Il saisit la bouteille de scotch toujours posée sur la table ainsi que son verre avec la ferme intention de passer la soirée tranquille dans sa chambre. Avant de monter à l'étage cependant, il fit un crochet par la cuisine, où il lança rageusement les fleurs rouges dans la poubelle.

Il était presque minuit et Bulma, les cheveux dans le vent, se laissait conduire jusqu'à chez elle par Akami. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé et elle commençait à sentir ses paupières devenir lourdes. La radio jouait en arrière plan et un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle se laissa bercer par la musique.

La soirée avait été parfaite. Akami avait réservé une table dans l'un des meilleurs restaurant italien de la ville. Ils avaient passés une bonne partie de la soirée à faire connaissance et à discuter de leurs vies respectives. Ils avaient beaucoup ri lorsqu'il lui avait partagé quelques anecdotes de soirées alors qu'il était encore à l'université. Elle avait passé par le même chemin et s'était rappelé elle aussi de ces soirées incroyablement arrosées et mouvementées auxquelles elle avait participé lors de sa formation.

En fait, la soirée permit à Bulma de constater qu'ils avait beaucoup de points en commun. Comme elle, Akami adorait se renseigner sur toutes les formes de technologies que ce soit. Il s'intéressait aussi beaucoup à ses projets, autant au sein de l'entreprise que personnels. À un moment dans la soirée, elle lui avait même glissé un mot sur le vaisseau qu'elle avait construit ainsi que sur son périple sur Namek. Intéressé, il avait posé plusieurs questions, mais la discussion avait été interrompue par le propriétaire du restaurant qui était venu les avertir qu'ils allaient devoir quitter puisqu'ils fermaient leurs portes.

Bulma avait été surprise. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle et Akami s'entendaient finalement très bien.

Cette pensée la fit sourire un peu.

\- Tu es fatiguée, dit alors Akami en lui jetant un coup d'oeil de biais.

\- Oui. Le vin commence à faire son effet, dit-elle en rigolant.

\- Nous serons arrivés dans moins de cinq minutes.

Bulma sourit de plus belle. Elle pensa aux roses qu'il lui avait apporté plus tôt dans la soirée. En plus d'être courtois, détendu et plein d'ambition, Akami était attentionné. Il avait vraiment tout pour lui.

Elle pivota légèrement la tête pour regarder ses cheveux blonds voler au vent.

''Et il est beau à tomber en plus!'' se dit-elle en fermant ses paupières lourdes.

Bulma n'eut pas le temps de s'endormir toutefois, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit qu'ils ralentissaient. Elle entrouvrit les yeux pour constater que son conducteur s'engageait doucement dans l'allée menant à Capsule Corp. Elle se redressa sur son siège pendant qu'il se garait à quelques mètres devant la porte d'entrée.

Elle vit son compagnon jeter un coup d'oeil à l'énorme vaisseau qui était posé dans le jardin.

\- C'est ce dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure ? Le vaisseau ? demanda Akami en scrutant l'engin.

\- Oui. Mais il est non fonctionnel pour l'instant. J'essaie de le réparer depuis le début de la semaine pour...

Elle allait dire pour Végéta, mais elle se retint. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas révélé l'existence des Saiyens et de leur force surnaturelle. Et encore moins que Végéta n'était pas un de leur domestique, mais bien un prince extraterrestre sanguinaire et agressif. Akami en avait déjà eu un aperçu plus tôt dans la soirée de toute façon.

\- Je te montrerai la prochaine fois que tu viendras, termina-t-elle.

\- J'adorerais ça !

Akami se tourna vers elle et lui offrit un merveilleux sourire qui s'étendit jusqu'à ses yeux verts. Elle lui répondit avec le même.

\- Bon... merci pour la soirée, Akami. C'était vraiment agréable.

Elle n'avait même pas mis la main sur la poignée de porte de l'automobile que ce dernier s'était déjà levé pour aller lui ouvrir la portière. Il l'aida même à descendre en la tenant par la main, considérant les consommations peut-être un peu trop nombreuses qu'elle avait pris.

\- Oui, pour moi aussi ça été une très belle soirée, Bulma. J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

\- Avec plaisir, dit-elle avec toute sincérité.

Elle leva les yeux pour lui sourire à nouveau. Elle regarda son beau visage éclairé par la faible lumière blanche de la lune et elle fut surprise de le voir aussi près d'elle. Sans lâcher sa main, il avait fait un pas supplémentaire dans sa direction pour diminuer la distance qui les séparaient.

Puis, il abandonna sa main pour aller la poser sur sa joue. D'un geste discret, il plaça l'autre sur sa taille. Enfin, sans hésiter, avec beaucoup d'assurance, il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Oh ! Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça... pas tout de suite en tout cas !

Bulma, sous l'effet de la surprise, ne réagit pas. Elle recula un peu la tête pour regarder Akami, qui la fixait d'un air interrogateur.

Elle n'avait même pas pensé à la possibilité d'échanger un baiser avec lui.

Pourtant, ça lui semblait logique. Le geste n'était pas du tout déplacé.

Cet homme correspondait probablement à tout ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle se connaissait bien et normalement, elle aurait sauté sur l'occasion. Ils se seraient probablement embrassés beaucoup plus tôt. Elle aurait peut-être même terminé la soirée chez lui.

Mais, étrangement, tout au long de la soirée et à l'instant même, elle ne ressentait pas vraiment le besoin de l'embrasser.

Il n'y avait pas de désir urgent comme celui qu'elle éprouvait avec un certain Saiyen. Akami était très attirant, sans plus.

'' Mais en même temps... pourquoi pas ? '' se dit-elle.

Elle n'avait effectivement rien à perdre de se lancer.

Machinalement, Bulma répondit donc à son baiser.

À son tour, elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. En la sentant enfin réceptive, l'homme la serra plus étroitement contre lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et joua avec ses mèches blondes avec ses doigts.

Akami sentait bon. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, douces, délicates tout en étant décidées. Bulma se laissa aller dans ses bras sans se poser de question. Cela ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps avant d'apprécier le baiser qu'ils étaient en train de partager.

Akami fit durer leur étreinte plusieurs minutes. C'est Bulma qui dut y mettre fin lorsqu'elle sentit sa tête tourner sous l'effet du vin. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, elle le vit sourire faiblement. Il caressa sa joue avant de s'écarter davantage

\- Je vous appelle demain, mademoiselle Brief, chuchota-t-il avant de retourner derrière le volant.

Elle rit en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi.

Elle resta un instant dehors à le regarder s'engager sur la route. Puis, il disparut tranquillement dans le noir.

Comme ça, sans plus, ils venaient de s'embrasser. Ça avait été si simple.

En poussant un long soupir, Bulma tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la maison. Elle sortit ses clés et les inséra dans la serrure pour déverrouiller la porte. Avant qu'elle ne tourne la poignée, son regard fut cependant attiré par un léger mouvement à sa gauche.

Alerte, elle tourna la tête dans cette direction. Elle scruta le jardin afin d'y dissimuler une présence. Il n'y avait rien. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le vaisseau. En plissant les yeux, elle vit alors une silhouette perchée sur le dessus de celui-ci.

C'était la silhouette d'un homme. Il était assis, les jambes allongées devant lui et le corps nonchalamment penché vers l'arrière, appuyé sur ses mains. Sans aucun doute, même si elle ne pouvait pas clairement voir ses yeux, il la fixait avec intensité.

Calmement, elle se tourna de nouveau vers la porte pour entrer à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer. Elle avait tout de suite reconnu cette silhouette.

Sans aucun doute, Végéta venait de la voir échanger son premier baiser avec Akami.


	11. Chapter 11

Un nouveau chapitre qui rapproche mes personnages préférés ! La suite bientôt ! Bonne lecture ;) xx

Chapitre 11 - Joyeux anniversaire

''Cette journée est tout simplement parfaite !''

C'était la phrase que se répétait Bulma sans arrêt depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, tôt ce matin.

À son grand bonheur, la jeune femme avait en effet constaté que la température clémente qui durait depuis plusieurs jours s'était poursuivie jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Le soleil brillait très haut dans le ciel. Il n'y avait aucun nuage à l'horizon et un léger vent faisait diminuer la température vers les 25 degrés.

De cette façon, la réception qu'elle avait organisée pour fêter son anniversaire allait pouvoir avoir lieu à l'extérieur. Ses nombreux convives pourraient profiter du beau temps, d'un énorme barbecue et de la piscine.

En contemplant le jardin avec satisfaction, son attention fut attirée par une voix derrière elle.

\- Mademoiselle Brief, j'aimerais savoir où vous aimeriez installer le troisième bar ?

Bulma se tourna vers monsieur Raiki, l'organisateur attitré pour la soirée. Elle avait passé la majorité de l'avant-midi à discuter avec lui des derniers préparatifs. Trois serveurs avaient aussi été engagés pour préparer les cocktails ainsi que servir le vin et la bière. La soirée allait fort probablement être arrosée.

Elle avait d'ailleurs dicté au traiteur qu'elle avait engagé d'installer le buffet sur la terrasse. Partout dans sa cour arrière, des kiosques avaient été déployés et proposeraient bientôt à ses invités différents types de cuisine, toutes préparées par des chefs cuisiniers spécialisés. Dans un coin, un énorme feu de bois avait même été allumé au-dessus duquel un cochon entier tournait pour être braisé.

\- Installez-le à l'intérieur, près de la cuisine. Comme ça, ceux qui désirent rester dans la maison pourront aussi profiter des boissons, commanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, mademoiselle, répondit l'organisateur en se tournant vers ses employés.

Bulma les regarda se diriger vers la maison d'un pas assuré. Elle lâcha un long soupir de soulagement en levant le visage vers le soleil. D'ici une heure, tout serait fin prêt. Elle attendait et organisait cette fête d'anniversaire depuis plus d'un mois. Maintenant que tout s'annonçait parfait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de ses amis et de profiter de la soirée elle aussi. Avec tout le travail qu'elle avait accompli récemment, elle le méritait bien.

En regardant les installations près de la piscine, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le bar le plus près. Un premier verre de vin lui ferait vraiment du bien.

\- Dis donc, tu as invité la ville au complet ? dit alors une voix dans son dos.

Bulma sursauta, mais elle reconnut immédiatement cette voix familière. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à Tohira, sa copine la plus proche. Elle était suivie de près par Hikan, son petit ami. Tous deux lui souriait en agitant la main.

En les voyant, Bulma oublia son verre de vin et alla à leur rencontre.

\- Tohira ! Hikan ! Je suis tellement contente de vous voir ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici aussi tôt ? La soirée ne commence pas avant 18h !

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas manqué quelque chose. Il était à peine 16h. Ils étaient effectivement arrivés d'avance.

\- Nous sommes venus plus tôt au cas où tu aurais eu besoin d'aide avec les préparatifs, mais à ce que je vois, nous serons totalement inutiles ! dit Tohira en ricanant.

\- Ça fait un mois que j'organise cette fête, ne me sous-estime pas quand il est question de préparer ce genre de truc, répondit Bulma en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

Cette dernière portait un short en jean et une jolie camisole rouge en satin. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux blonds en arrière et portait d'énormes lunettes de soleil.

Bulma se tourna ensuite vers Hikan pour le saluer à son tour. Il portait lui aussi des verres fumés qui s'agençaient parfaitement avec son allure tout aussi décontractée.

\- Alors, combien de gens as-tu invité cette année ? répéta-il en se moquant un peu d'elle.

Bulma était connue pour organiser les plus grosses soirées de la ville lorsqu'il était temps de fêter son anniversaire.

\- J'ai été raisonnable cette année, dit-elle. Je dirais environ cinquante ou soixante personnes !

\- Juste ça ? demanda Tohira en riant.

\- Eh bien, peut être un peu plus... j'ai des amis qui n'ont toujours pas répondu, ils viendront peut-être au courant de la soirée.

Comme à chaque année, Bulma avait envoyé une invitation à Goku, Tien, Krillin et le reste de la bande. Comme à chaque année, ils n'avaient pas répondu ou avaient décliné l'invitation sous prétexte qu'ils devaient s'entraîner. Seule Chi-Chi faisait exception à la règle en se présentant une fois sur deux avec le petit Gohan.

En ce qui concernait Yamcha, il prenait toujours un grand plaisir à participer à ce genre d'évènement. Cependant, comme elle n'avait pas eu de contact avec lui depuis près d'un mois et que leur dernière rencontre n'avait pas été particulièrement amicale, elle avait cru bon d'omettre de lui transmettre un carton d'invitation. Tenter une réconciliation à un moment comme celui-ci ne lui semblait pas être l'idée du siècle de toute façon.

Et puis, Végéta étant toujours dans les parages, mieux valait éviter que ces deux-là ne se rencontrent si elle voulait que sa maison tienne encore debout à la fin de la soirée...

Quant à ce dernier, Bulma avait tenté de lui faire comprendre que s'il désirait faire une apparition, il avait intérêt à se tenir tranquille et à agir en être civilisé. Elle n'avait pas envie que les buffets soient tous dévalisés avant même que ses invités aient eu le temps de se servir une première fois.

Dès qu'il avait vu le remue-ménage qui régnait dans la maison cependant, Végéta s'était aussitôt éclipsé en s'envolant. C'était tant mieux. Avec la chambre gravitationnelle en réparation depuis près de deux semaines, le Saiyen n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Mieux valait pour lui et pour tout le monde qu'il évite le contact avec autant d'humain. Avec un peu de chance, il ne se montrerait pas de la soirée.

Heureuse, Bulma passa son bras sous celui de Tohira pour l'entraîner près de la piscine.

\- Mais peu importe ! continua-t-elle. Il n'y a absolument rien à faire de plus que d'attendre les invités et de boire un bon verre de vin en se prélassant au soleil ! Allez, venez ! dit-elle à ses amis.

Les premières heures de la réception se déroulèrent comme prévu. Peu après l'arrivée de Tohira et Hikan, d'autres membres de leur bande se joignirent à la fête. Tous étaient très excités de se retrouver. Après leurs années à l'université, ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas revus.

Puis, des amis de longue date et des collègues de travail de Bulma firent leur apparition. Ils s'intégrèrent facilement au premier groupe et l'ambiance devint rapidement survoltée.

Les derniers invités ne tardèrent pas à arriver eux aussi. Si bien que le jardin fût bientôt bondé de monde qui discutaient joyeusement, un verre de champagne à main. Les cuisiniers s'activèrent derrière leurs casseroles et les serveurs serpentaient autour de la piscine, inondant le jardin d'une multitude d'odeurs toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres.

Le soleil céda progressivement sa place à la lune, qui brillait très fort dans le ciel étoilé sans que Bulma n'ait eut le temps de le réaliser.

La nourriture était bonne, la musique résonnait très fort dans la maison et plusieurs convives profitaient de la piscine en riant et criant comme des enfants. La présence d'alcool à volonté devait y être pour beaucoup. Par chance, ses parents avaient préféré passer la nuit au chalet pour éviter de s'abstenir de sommeil.

La seule note négative fut attribuée à ses amis guerriers, qui brillèrent par leur absence.

Bulma ne s'en formalisa pas cependant et elle profita de la présence de ses invités à son maximum. Vêtue d'une petite robe d'été bleue très courte, elle passait d'un groupe à l'autre pour leur offrir nourriture et boisson. Tour à tour, elle présenta aussi Akami à ses amis, qui avait décidé de participer à la fête. Bulma dut avouer qu'il s'intégrait à merveille dans son cercle social.

Tout se déroulait parfaitement.

Les pieds dans la piscine, la jeune femme riait maintenant aux éclats avec quatre de ses amies, un verre à la main. Elles regardaient Hikan et Akami qui se défiaient comme des enfants à un concours à l'épée dans la piscine creusée.

Brièvement, en les voyant se battre ainsi, Bulma s'était rappelé de ce mystérieux et magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux mauves qui avait défié Goku avec une arme bien plus menaçante, plusieurs mois auparavant.

Elle se rappelait aussi combien il lui avait semblé familier, sans toutefois être en mesure d'identifier à qui il lui faisait penser exactement...

\- Je parie sur Hikan ! cria Tohira de l'autre bout du jardin.

\- Moi aussi ! cria l'une de ses amies à ses côtés.

\- Hé bien, moi, je parie que ce sera Akami qui gagnera ! tonna Bulma en riant, qui était sortie de ses pensées.

Elle se tourna vers ses amies qui n'avaient pas pris parti pour qu'elles l'appuient. Son regard se posa sur celle qui était assise la plus près d'elle, Sensei, qu'elle avait aussi côtoyé durant son séjour à l'université. Du mieux qu'elle la connaissait, Sensei aimait beaucoup faire la fête, rencontrer de nouveaux gens et surtout, rencontrer de nouveaux hommes. Bulma connaissait bien les goûts de son amie et dès qu'elle lui avait présenté Akami, elle sut qu'il l'avait probablement fait craquer avec sa forte carrure, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts.

En se tournant vers elle, Bulma savait qu'elle obtiendrait probablement son appui.

\- Sensei ! Pour qui tu prends ?! s'exclama Bulma en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

L'attention de Sensei était cependant tournée ailleurs que vers la piscine. Sa tête était maintenant dirigée vers la maison et Bulma ne voyait que l'arrière de ses cheveux roux tressés.

Bulma tenta brièvement de voir ce qui l'absorbait tant, en vain.

Puis, Sensei se tourna brusquement pour la regarder, des étoiles dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Moi, je parie plutôt sur lui ! dit-elle en gloussant. Bon sang ! Bulma, qui est-il ?

Cette dernière renversa son verre de champagne dans la piscine au passage. Bulma en profita pour lui retirer la coupe des mains. Son amie avait suffisamment consommé pour ce soir. Sensei était connue pour ses excès. Il fallait toujours la surveiller, sinon, son état dégénérait à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle apportait beaucoup de piquant à une soirée, mais Bulma n'avait pas envie de gérer ce genre de situation. Surtout pas ce soir, sur sa propriété.

Elle posa la coupe vide dans les mains d'un serveur qui passait par là avant de lever les yeux dans la direction que pointait son amie. Bulma dut chercher un instant ce qu'elle désignait, car sa visée était plus qu'approximative.

Puis, son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Bulma renversa sa coupe à son tour, mais cette fois, le verre alla se fracasser contre le béton. L'assemblée de gens autour d'elle se tut un instant afin d'identifier l'origine de ce fracas. Le silence remplit le jardin pendant quelques secondes avant que les convives ne recommencent à parler bruyamment et qu'un serveur ne vienne ramasser les dégâts.

Bulma, le coeur battant, fulminait.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il la surprenne ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il lui fasse cet effet ? Pourquoi était-il tout simplement là ? Il aurait pu éviter de se pointer ! C'était sa fête d'anniversaire. Elle avait le droit de voir qui elle voulait.

Pourtant, de l'autre côté de la piscine, dans la pénombre du jardin, les yeux sombres de Végéta étaient posés sur elle. Il ne portait que son petit short moulant. Les bras croisés sur son torse nu démesurément musclé, il n'avait pas l'air très content. Sa peau était sale et Bulma put entrevoir une énorme marque rouge à l'intérieur de son bras droit. Il revenait probablement d'un entraînement dans le désert.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Elle avait cru qu'il aurait préféré dormir ailleurs avec toute cette agitation.

Sensei se tourna de nouveau vers Végéta. C'était bien de lui qu'elle parlait.

\- Wouah ! Tu as vu tous ces muscles ! s'exclama-t-elle, surexcitée.

Bulma voulut la retenir, mais en une fraction de seconde, son amie s'était déjà levée pour aller dans la direction du Saiyen en se déhanchant et en jouant dans ses cheveux.

\- Sensei... non... attends ! balbutia Bulma. Hé merde...

Elle se leva à son tour et se dépêcha de la rattraper. Végéta n'était pas le type avec qui il est agréable de flirter. Elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il sache ce que c'était. Sensei courait tout droit vers la catastrophe. Et sa soirée aussi.

Bulma réussit à devancer Sensei et arriva en premier aux côtés de Végéta, qui n'avait toujours pas bronché. La faible lueur ambrée des lanternes et des chandelles qui parsemaient le jardin n'éclairaient qu'une partie de son visage, rendant les traits du Saiyen encore plus imposants, durs et mystérieux qu'ils ne l'étaient. Pendant un bref instant, elle jura même voir un peu de désarroi sur son visage.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, la jeune femme sentit immédiatement le bas de son ventre se crisper. Un sentiment bien contradictoire de la colère non méritée qu'elle lui servait sans arrêt ces derniers jours.

Elle serra les poings et la mâchoire avant de lui adresser la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle sèchement entre ses dents.

\- Je vis ici. C'est toi qui m'as invité. Et j'ai faim, se contenta-t-il de répondre encore plus froidement.

\- Évidemment que tu as faim. On pourrait croire que c'est la seule chose que tu es capable d'exprimer.

Leur relation ne s'était toujours pas améliorée depuis l'épisode dans la cuisine. Durant la dernière semaine, après le baiser échangé avec Akami devant la chambre gravitationnelle, ils avaient réussi à bien gérer leur animosité en s'évitant le plus possible, mais dès qu'ils se parlaient, les insultes volaient gratuitement.

Bulma eut envie de l'envoyer promener.

''Retiens-toi...'' se dit-elle. '' Tu as plein d'invités...''

Sensei, qui avait réussi à les rejoindre en titubant, les interrompit. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux roux qu'elle avait volontairement détachés et tendit l'autre, maladroite, vers Végéta en regardant sans retenue le torse bombé de ce dernier. Bulma dut avouer que ses bras croisés faisaient arrondir ses muscles pectoraux vers ses clavicules de façon très harmonieuse. Son amie semblait beaucoup apprécier la vue.

\- Bonjour, roucoula-t-elle. Je m'appelle Sensei.

Végéta ne daigna même pas la regarder. Il se contentait de fixer Bulma sans ciller. Celle-ci plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et afficha un air buté.

\- Je croyais que je ne t'aurais pas dans mes pattes de la soirée, dit-elle sans prendre la peine de cacher sa colère. Tu aurais très bien pu éviter de passer la nuit ici. Te connaissant, sauvage comme tu es, tu aurais préféré dormir ailleurs qu'au travers tout ce monde. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

À sa grande surprise, il ne répondit rien. Au contraire, elle jura voir un éclair de tristesse traverser ses yeux.

\- Allons Bulma ! Ne sois pas si dure avec lui ! enchaîna Sensei en s'approchant dangereusement de Végéta.

Elle était si près de lui maintenant qu'elle réussit à attirer l'attention du Saiyen, qui recula d'un pas pour la tenir à l'écart. Son amie ne lâcha pas prise pour autant.

\- Végéta, c'est ça ? poursuivit-elle en effleurant son biceps avec le bout de son majeur. Oublie mon amie, elle devient désagréable lorsqu'elle boit un peu trop. Elle a un sale caractère, je te dis ! Pas moyen de s'amuser ! Allez, viens avec moi, je t'offre un verre et on passe la soirée ensemble ?

Végéta fit un mouvement de recul et se tourna vers Bulma, sceptique. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de comprendre ce que Sensei, qui se jouait toujours innocemment dans les cheveux, était en train de proposer.

Bulma ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire devant la scène. Végéta qui se faisait ouvertement draguer par son amie ivre, mais qui n'y comprenait absolument rien. Ça valait cher. Très cher. Son amie pouvait se compter très chanceuse qu'il ne lui ait pas balancé un coup de poing au visage pour avoir commis l'erreur de toucher le prince des Saiyens sans son consentement.

\- Pourquoi tu ris, toi ? demanda le Saiyen toujours aussi perdu et sur la défensive.

\- Sensei, tu es vraiment pathétique, dit la jeune femme en se moquant gentiment de son amie. Je ne crois pas que Végéta soit vraiment le type d'homme qui t'intéresse...

Un éclair de compréhension passa alors dans le visage de ce dernier. Il s'écarta de nouveau, plus brusquement cette fois, provoquant l'hilarité de Bulma.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda alors la voix de Tohira derrière elle.

Son amie se joignit à eux. Akami la suivait de près, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres et les cheveux

encore humides qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. En s'approchant, il posa une main fraîche sur son épaule et l'autre sur sa taille dans un geste protecteur. Cela lui fit du bien.

Les yeux noirs de Végéta se posèrent immédiatement sur ces mains qui avaient enveloppées le corps de Bulma sans gène. Celle-ci ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il avait aussi automatiquement crispé ses poings et sa mâchoire.

\- Oh rien de bien intéressant, seulement Sensei qui ne sait pas boire, dit Bulma avec un clin d'oeil à son amie.

Puis elle se tourna vers le Saiyen en affichant un air buté.

\- Végéta, si tu as faim, tu peux te servir aux kiosques comme tout le monde. Maintenant, fiche-moi la paix, dit-elle en se réfugiant encore plus dans les bras d'Akami.

Le Saiyen ne se fit pas prier pour prendre congé. Déjà, il était en train de se diriger vers le cochon qui tournait au-dessus des flammes.

\- Hum hum ! Et laisse-en pour les autres invités ! cria Bulma.

Elle espérait qu'il aurait au moins la décence d'avoir l'air d'un humain devant tous ses convives.

Sensei se tourna alors vers elle avec une gestuelle beaucoup trop exagérée.

\- Bulma ! Où l'as-tu déniché ? Quand tu as des amis comme ceux-là, ne te retiens surtout pas de me les présenter !

Bulma rit de plus belle. Végéta était tout sauf présentable. Définitivement, son amie devait cesser d'ingérer de l'alcool.

Celle-ci s'éclipsa tout de même rapidement en titubant pour aller rejoindre ledit ami, qui était apparemment en train d'argumenter avec le serveur pour qu'il lui donne un plus gros morceau de viande. Bulma décida de la laisser aire et de ne pas intervenir. Végéta avait l'air plutôt calme, ce soir. Drôlement calme, en fait.

\- J'espère qu'il ne va pas dévaliser nos provisions... marmonna Bulma en retrouvant son sérieux. J'aurais préféré ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes, lui.

Tohira et Akami rirent à leur tour. Ce dernier passa son bras autour de ses épaules et déposa discrètement ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou.

\- Bulma, pourquoi es-tu si dure avec lui ? Et puis, il y a suffisamment de nourriture pour soutenir une armée ! Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'il...

Il se tut aussitôt. Végéta, qui s'était impatienté devant le refus du serveur, avait lui-même saisit le couteau et venait littéralement de couper le cochon en deux. Il portait maintenant son repas sur son épaule et se dirigeait un peu plus à l'écart dans le jardin, suivit de près par Sensei qui s'étonnait devant autant de force.

\- Hé bien dis donc, il ne fait pas les choses à moitié, lui, dit Akami. Vous l'avez trouvé où ce domestique ? Il a l'air... hummm... différent ?

\- Domestique ? s'étonna alors Tohira en questionnant Bulma du regard.

Cette dernière fit un mouvement subtil de la main à son amie pour lui indiquer de ne pas insister.

La première fois que Tohira avait rencontré Végéta, c'était en effet lorsqu'il l'avait accompagné à la cérémonie de remise des prix. Elle l'avait alors présenté comme un ''ami'' et elle s'en souvenait, cette soirée-là, dans son costume noir, le prince avait eu l'air de tout sauf d'un domestique.

Et Bulma n'avait pas envie de l'avouer à Akami tout de suite. Probablement parce que maintenant que leur relation devenait un peu plus officielle, elle se sentait mal de lui dévoiler qu'elle lui avait menti et que Végéta était en fait un sanguinaire guerrier extraterrestre qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de plaisir à inviter dans son lit le mois dernier.

Tohira, en bonne amie, comprit le message et passa vite à autre chose. Une petite lueur illuminait cependant ses pupilles, lui indiquant qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas de sitôt.

\- Bulma, ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vu et je veux que tu me parle de l'avion sur lequel tu travailles ! Et j'ai soif, viens on va se chercher un verre ! dit-elle en l'attirant par le bras. Akami, je te la vole !

Et elle se dirigea vers le bar intérieur en faisant un clin d'oeil à ce dernier.

C'était suspect. Tohira n'était pas du type à discuter de mécanique. Bulma détecta tout de suite une manigance.

Arrivées devant le serveur, à qui Tohira commanda deux verres de champagne, celle-ci se tourna vers son amie aux cheveux bleus. Immédiatement, elle balança ce qu'elle voulait lui dire en privé.

\- Alors, le flirt avec tes domestiques, c'est nouveau ?

C'était évident qu'elle ne laisserait pas passer une si belle opportunité de la questionner.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Bulma..., dit-elle en lui servant un sourire complice.

Elle prit les verres que lui tendait le serveur et lui en donna un.

\- Ce Végéta... je suis désolée, mais il n'a pas la tronche ni l'attitude d'un domestique du tout. Et puis, à moi, tu me l'as plutôt présenté comme un ami lorsqu'il t'a accompagné l'autre jour. Pourquoi Akami, ton.. ''copain'', croirait-il qu'il fait partie de tes serviteurs ?

\- Parce que c'est ce que je lui ait dit...

\- Hum hum...

Tohira prit une longue gorgée dans sa coupe.

-... et pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas... répondit Bulma, un peu mal à l'aise maintenant. C'est sortit tout seul, comme ça.

\- Oh ! Juste comme ça...

Tohira fixa son amie dans les yeux un instant. Leur petit tête-à-tête serait bref puisqu'un groupe d'ami se dirigeait déjà dans leur direction en rigolant bruyamment. Avant qu'ils ne les interrompent, elle se dépêcha cependant de prononcer les mots que Bulma avait évité de penser depuis longtemps.

\- Si tu lui as dit ça, c'est que tu as quelque chose à cacher, mon amie.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus avant de poursuivre.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ou ce qui s'est passé avec ton '' monsieur muscle '', mais à mon avis, tu ne veux pas qu'Akami sache qui il est vraiment parce que ça risquerait de le rendre jaloux ou de le blesser.

Bulma, mal à l'aise, ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Tohira savait qu'elle avait vu juste et poursuivit en souriant.

\- En fait, j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne le sais même pas toi-même.

\- Que je ne sais pas quoi ?

\- Qui il est. Pour toi. J'ai le sentiment que tu ne veux pas t'avouer quelque chose.

Bulma la fixa, bouche bée.

\- J'ai seulement un conseil à te donner, conclut Tohira plus sérieusement cette fois. Si tu veux que ça fonctionne avec Akami, mets de l'ordre dans les sentiments que tu éprouves pour Végéta et règles ça au plus vite avec lui. Parce que ça ne semble pas très clair pour personne.

Les derniers mots furent noyés par les cris de la bande qui venait de les trouver. Bulma, en guise de réponse, cala son verre de vin pour éviter d'avoir à socialiser avec eux. Entourée de gens, de bruit, d'odeurs, d'alcool et inondée sous les paroles de Tohira, elle se sentait soudainement inconfortable et surchargée.

Très vite, les pensées commencèrent à se bousculer dans sa tête.

'' Elle ne voulait pas s'avouer quelque chose ? ''

'' Mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments pour Végéta ? ''

Mais qu'est-ce que son amie avait voulu lui signifier en prononçant ces mots ? Qu'avait-elle voulu insinuer ?

Qu'elle était amoureuse de Végéta ?

Non, bien sûr que non. C'était bien plus complexe. Elle avait déjà été amoureuse et la relation qu'elle entretenait avec le Saiyen était très différente.

Non. Elle n'était pas amoureuse. Surtout pas de lui.

Mais Tohira avait raison. Elle ne cachait pas sa relation avec lui à Akami sans raison. Il y avait effectivement quelque chose à mettre au clair.

Et à partir de l'instant où Bulma le réalisa, un énorme vide se manifesta à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Un vide que ni l'alcool, la nourriture, la musique ou même ses amis n'arrivèrent à combler.

Durant l'heure qui suivit sa petite discussion avec Tohira, ce vide ne fut remplit que par des dizaines de questions auxquelles elle ne réussit pas à trouver de réponse.

Il lui manquait soudainement quelque chose.

Qu'est-ce qui la liait à Végéta exactement ? Du désir ? De la colère ? La solitude ?

Depuis quand leur relation était-elle devenue aussi conflictuelle ? Quand avait-elle commencé à le détester à ce point ?

Mais est-ce qu'elle le détestait vraiment ? Est-ce que c'était tout simplement la façon qu'ils avaient trouvés de cohabiter sans nécessairement se sauter dans les bras?

'' Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de coucher avec cet imbécile ? '' se demanda-t-elle.

La question qui revenait en boucle était cependant celle qui lui semblait la plus difficile à résoudre.

''Régler ça au plus vite ? ''.

Mais comment ? Comment mettre tout ça au clair ? Végéta n'était pas le type avec qui on s'assois tranquillement pour discuter.

Alors, comment remplir ce vide qui venait tout juste de se manifester, mais qui, Bulma s'en doutait, se creusait tranquillement depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

Entourée de ses amis bruyants et soûls, ce n'est qu'en fixant quelque chose de particulier qui trônait sur la table des desserts qu'elle obtint sa première réponse.

Une tarte au citron.

Comme une automate, Bulma quitta soudainement son groupe d'amis, se dirigea vers la table des desserts, prit spontanément la tarte et demanda à l'un des serveurs de lui apporter une bouteille de leur meilleur vin ainsi que deux coupes. Puis, en se faufilant au travers ses invités, elle se mit à la recherche de Sensei.

Bulma la trouva sans trop de problème près de la piscine, entourée de plusieurs de ses collègues masculins ainsi que quelques verres vides.

\- Sensei ! Où est Végéta ? Il est partit ?

Dès qu'elle prononça son nom, l'attention de Sensei fut facilement captée.

\- Oh mon dieu, ce Végéta, ne m'en parle pas, il est à tomber ! D'où sort-il ce physique si étrange et exotique ? Il est sculpté comme un dieu ! Et puis, il s'est mis à me parler dans une drôle de langue tout à l'heure. Dommage, il avait l'air plus intéressé par ce cochon et ce bourbon que par moi... Il m'a pratiquement envoyé promener en fait. Mais il devait être fatigué. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il voulait dormir et qu'il avait eu une grosse journée.

\- Merci ! dit Bulma sans prendre la peine de l'écouter jusqu'à la fin.

Déjà, elle se dirigeait vers la maison en courant. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Avant d'arriver à la destination voulue, elle se rappela d'un détail et fit un crochet par sa chambre pour ramasser un paquet.

Enfin, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce voisine, le souffle court.

En poussant celle-ci, elle espérait pouvoir trouver son occupant.

Hésitante, Bulma pénétra dans la chambre impeccablement rangée de Végéta. Le lit était défait, mais il n'y avait personne sous les couvertures. La jeune femme ne manqua pas de remarquer que ce dernier avait été positionné de biais dans la pièce. Elle se questionna un instant sur la raison qui avait poussé Végéta à bouger le lit de cette manière avant que les rideaux, qui volaient sous l'effet de la brise qui pénétrait par les fenêtres ouvertes, n'attirent son attention vers le balcon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? dit alors une voix dure mais familière à l'extérieur.

En entendant le son de sa voix, elle fut étrangement soulagée. Comme elle s'y était attendu, le vide qu'elle ressentait quelques secondes plus tôt s'envola aussitôt.

Bulma déposa le paquet près du lit et sortit sur le balcon. Elle trouva le Saiyen étendu sur le dos en plein centre, par terre, les mains derrière la tête. Il regardait le ciel.

\- Je t'ai apporté de la tarte aux citrons, justifia-t-elle. Il n'en restait qu'une seule et... je sais que tu adores ça.

Mais au lieu d'aller lui porter, elle resta plantée dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle n'était plus certaine de savoir ce qu'elle était venue faire exactement. Jusqu'ici, tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à faire lorsqu'il était dans les parages, c'était de lui crier dessus.

Un peu mal à l'aise, Bulma s'approcha de quelques pas. Son attitude devait paraitre contradictoire. Mais d'où lui sortait cette envie soudaine d'être aussi gentille avec lui ?

Végéta, quant à lui, ne quittait pas le ciel étoilé des yeux.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? demanda-t-elle, à court de mots.

Elle vit le Saiyen sourire dans le noir. Puis, toujours silencieux, il tourna la tête vers elle en levant les sourcils.

La musique résonnait tellement fort dans toute la maison que les planchers vibraient à un rythme régulier.

Quelle question idiote. C'était évident que non. Personne n'arriverait à fermer l'oeil avec un boucan pareil.

-Oh... désolée, marmonna Bulma.

Végéta retourna dans sa contemplation des étoiles.

'' Bon ! Allez Bulma ! Tu ne vas pas rester plantée là sans rien dire ! '' se dit-elle.

\- En fait... balbutia-t-elle.

Mais pourquoi était-elle aussi mal à l'aise tout d'un coup ? Depuis quand Végéta l'intimidait-elle ?

Elle fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Puis, elle s'assit par terre à ses côtés en croisant les jambes sous elle. Il ne broncha pas. Son coeur battait très vite à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

-... je suis venue faire la paix avec toi ! improvisa-t-elle.

Elle déposa les coupes par terre et versa du vin.

Il tourna de nouveau la tête pour la fixer de ses yeux sombres.

\- La paix ? demanda-t-il de cette voix particulière qui la fit frissonner.

\- Oui. La paix. Les deux dernières semaines ont été... difficiles entre toi et moi. Et comme tu vis sous le même toit que moi, ça a un impact négatif sur ma qualité de vie et... heu... ma productivité au travail. J'aimerais me réconcilier, dit-elle en lui offrant sa coupe d'une façon plus insistante.

Il afficha un air narquois.

\- Tu crois que tu peux acheter la paix avec de l'alcool ?

\- Non... je...

En effet, comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle pouvait acheter Végéta le Saiyen borné et discipliné avec du vin ?

Elle déposa le verre près de lui et prit une gorgée dans le sien, gênée. Puis, elle s'empara de la tarte aux citrons. Un choix beaucoup plus judicieux.

\- Avec de la tarte au citrons alors ? demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent en lui tendant l'assiette.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'étirer subtilement le coin de ses lèvres. Sans aucun doute, elle venait de le gagner.

Bulma rit en le voyant se redresser pour saisir ce qu'elle lui tendait. Sans plus attendre, il se mit à l'engloutir avec appétit. Elle poussa doucement la coupe de vin remplie dans sa direction en même temps qu'elle vidait la sienne.

Aucun d'eux ne dit un mot pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Puis, Bulma leva les yeux vers le ciel pour regarder les étoiles qu'il contemplait, quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Tu comptes y retourner un jour ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que oui, répondit Végéta la bouche pleine de nourriture.

\- Avec le vaisseau ?

Du coin de l'oeil, elle le vit acquiescer.

\- Tu ne te plais pas ici ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Si, ça va.

\- Alors pourquoi tu veux t'en aller ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Le problème avec cette planète, c'est justement ça. C'est trop paisible ici. La nourriture, la paix et le confort y est si accessible que s'en est assommant. On devient vite abrutit. Et faible. Je voyage d'un endroit à l'autre depuis que je suis un enfant, dans les pires conditions imaginables. Le confort, ce n'est pas pour moi. Il n'y a rien à faire pour un Saiyen comme moi sur une planète comme celle-ci. À part peut-être exterminer tous les habitants et la vendre à un très bon prix...

\- Je ne te crois pas, pouffa-t-elle. Ne me dis pas que tu n'apprécie pas la bonne cuisine de ma mère. Ça et le lit douillet ainsi que la douche chaude qui t'attend à tous les soirs. Sans oublier la chambre de gravité, qui te permet de t'entraîner à ta guise !

En entendant ses mots, Végéta lança un regard noir à Bulma. Cela faisait près de quinze jours que la chambre était hors fonction. Cependant, la jeune femme fut surprise de l'entendre enchaîner plutôt que de ronchonner.

\- Tout cela est superficiel pour moi. Je n'ai jamais été accueillit sur une planète aussi confortable pour une aussi longue période que celle-ci.

Il se tut un instant avant de poursuivre, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

\- En fait... on ne m'a jamais vraiment accueilli sur une planète tout simplement. On avait plutôt tendance à me craindre et à me repousser...

Il posa ses yeux dans les siens. Elle vit, pendant une fraction de seconde, ses pupilles s'illuminer.

\- Sauf ici... ici... on m'invite.

Végéta la fixa plusieurs secondes. Dans le noir, Bulma ne sut déchiffrer l'expression exacte qu'il affichait. Puis, il s'assombrit de nouveau.

-... mais...

Il prit une longue inspiration en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il appuya ensuite son dos contre le mur de la maison tout en étalant ses jambes devant lui. Il tourna la tête vers la droite pour regarder le jardin, dans lequel quelques-uns de ses amis discutaient et chantaient gaiement.

\- ...la Terre est infestée d'humains... marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

En l'entendant prononcer cette phrase, Bulma éclata de rire. Elle eut le réflexe de le taquiner en lui bousculant amicalement l'épaule avec la main.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en rigolant. Je te rappelle que je suis une humaine et qu'ici, c'est toi l'étranger ! Et puis, je suis certaine que tu as apprécié le temps que tu as passé en compagnie d'une jolie humaine comme Sensei, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Je te jure, tu aurais pu la mettre à tes pieds, elle !

Végéta fixa un instant la main qu'elle venait de prendre pour le malmener. Il fronça les sourcils et afficha un air interrogateur. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'interaction.

Bulma rit de plus belle.

\- Je ne t'attaque pas, idiot. C'est pour plaisanter. Pour RIRE. Tu connais ?

Il serra plus étroitement ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

\- Apparemment, non, conclut-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être grognon !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une femelle qui soit à mes pieds, marmonna-t-il.

\- Ah non ? Autoritaire et contrôlant comme tu es, j'aurais cru que si. De quoi as-tu besoin, alors ?

Elle était très curieuse d'entendre sa réponse, mais il ne dit pas un mot.

Elle croisa les bras à son tour et pencha la tête sur le côté en levant un sourcil.

Elle n'était pas de mauvais poil. Elle avait simplement des milliers de questions à lui poser et se demandait comment les aborder. Avec Végéta, on marchait toujours dans un champ de mine prêt à exploser. Il ne fallait pas se montrer trop insistant.

Comme elle le sentait de belle humeur cependant, elle poussa sa chance et changea de sujet.

\- Tu dis que tu voyageais beaucoup de planète en planète. J'imagine que c'était quand tu étais aux ordres de Freeza. Comment t'es-tu retrouvé sous son emprise ?

Il hésita plusieurs longues secondes avant de répondre. Bulma eut la bonne idée de ne pas le presser et de se taire jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre enfin la bouche.

\- Freeza me voulait dans ses rangs pour faire de moi l'un de ses meilleurs guerriers. Mon père à accepté de lui confier ma garde pour me permettre de perfectionner mon entraînement et de devenir le guerrier Saiyen le plus puissant. Je me suis joint à ses troupes à l'âge de huit ans. En échange, Freeza devait cependant épargner notre peuple et notre planète. Au départ, cet accord nous semblait juste. Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire de te préciser qu'il n'a finalement pas tenu parole.

\- Et pourquoi voulait-il tous vous éliminer ?

\- Freeza avait peur des Saiyens. Nous étions la seule espèce à détenir le potentiel de surpasser sa puissance. Il les a donc tous éliminés afin d'assurer sa suprématie.

\- Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas éliminé, toi ?

\- J'étais l'un de ses meilleurs soldats. Et un prince. J'avais de l'influence. Je l'avais même convaincu d'épargner Raditz et Nappa afin qu'ils puissent combattre eux aussi. Il nous a utilisé et dominé du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais tôt ou tard, il aurait probablement tenté de m'exécuter. Je n'ai toujours été qu'un pion pour lui.

\- Pourquoi lui obéissais-tu ?

Végéta esquissa un sourire mauvais.

\- J'aimais bien les missions qu'il me confiait. Ça m'amusait.

Bulma fut traversée par un frisson en pensant à quel type de mission Végéta faisait allusion.

\- Et puis de toute façon, dans ce temps, je n'ai jamais su déployer suffisamment de puissance pour m'opposer à lui...

\- Et ton père, comment a-t-il pu te laisser partir comme ça, aux mains de ce monstre ? À huit ans... Tu étais son seul enfant...

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, les Saiyens ne s'attachent pas. Tout ce qui importe aux Saiyens qui ont des enfants est d'assurer une descendance digne de l'espèce guerrière que nous sommes. M'entraîner aux côtés de l'armée de Freeza était une très belle opportunité pour exploiter et développer mon potentiel au maximum. J'aurais fait la même chose.

\- Et ta mère dans tout ça ? C'est la même chose ? Elle t'a laissé partir, elle aussi ?

\- Ma mère a été exilée bien avant cet épisode.

Le ton du Saiyen était devenu soudainement très froid. Elle devait vraiment commencer à l'embêter avec toutes ses questions. C'était cependant la première fois que Végéta parlait de sa mère devant elle. Elle décida donc de récidiver.

\- Exilée ? Je croyais qu'elle était morte.

\- Elle est morte.

\- Explique-moi. Je ne te suis pas.

Végéta soupira en fermant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça ? Arrête avec tes questions !

Il ouvrit tranquillement ses paupières et posa ses iris dans les siens. Bulma ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de soutenir son regard. Il savait très bien qu'elle était simplement curieuse.

Elle s'intéressait seulement à lui. À son histoire. À ce qui l'avait rendu ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Les yeux plongés dans les siens, Bulma sentit alors une sensation familière naître dans le bas de son ventre. Une sensation très agréable qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réprimer. Le contact visuel dura plusieurs longues secondes. Aussi intimidant que Végéta pouvait être, Bulma se força pour ne pas baisser les yeux.

Contre toute attente, un peu déstabilisé de la regarder aussi directement, Végéta flancha finalement le premier. L'espace d'une seconde, juste avant de poser les yeux au sol, Bulma le vit serrer la mâchoire comme il le faisait lorsqu'il la désirait sans pouvoir se contrôler. Ce genre de sentiment, il n'arrivait toujours pas à le gérer.

Ainsi, il préféra répondre à sa question plutôt que d'avouer que, comme elle, malgré les dernières semaines à se quereller, le désir ne s'était toujours pas éteint.

\- Elle a donné naissance à un Saiyen de très bas rang, lâcha-t-il.

Il n'ajouta rien. Comme si cela expliquait tout.

\- Et... l'encouragea-t-elle.

\- Les femelles qui mettent au monde un Saiyen qui ne peut pas se battre sont inutiles. Mes parents étaient couplés officiellement devant le peuple Saiyen. Il l'avait choisi.

\- Choisi ?

\- Il n'y a pas que les humains qui aient des rituels stupides, répondit-il en riant un peu.

Bulma ne comprenait pas trop à quoi il faisait allusion, mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle rit elle aussi. De quels rituels parlait-il ?

\- En voyant leur deuxième enfant, mon père a dû se débarrasser d'elle pour éviter d'avoir un autre rejeton de ce rang, poursuivit-il. Il l'a d'abord exilé. Puis, quelques mois plus tard, il a ordonné son exécution.

Bulma resta silencieuse devant autant de barbarie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de noter que la dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec une nette teinte d'amertume.

\- Mais... elle t'a donné naissance. À toi ! Tu es l'un des meilleurs guerriers Saiyen !

En guise de réponse, il haussa les épaules. Il affichait un drôle d'air, tout à coup.

\- Pourquoi l'a-t-il tué ? Il aurait pu la laisser vivante !

\- C'est comme ça, se contenta de commenter Végéta. C'est compliqué. Je ne t'expliquerai pas tout ça ce soir.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs d'elle, mais il me semble que c'était une Saiyenne qui avait beaucoup de force de caractère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'enfant ? demanda la jeune femme, dont les questions brûlaient les lèvres.

\- Exilé, lui aussi. Mais toujours vivant. Enfin... je crois.

Bulma s'apprêtait à s'offusquer devant l'attitude du défunt roi Végéta, mais le Saiyen l'interrompit.

\- Ça suffit maintenant. J'en ai assez de répondre à tes questions.

Bulma obtempéra et ravala ses reproches. Elle se doutait qu'il avait envie d'être seul maintenant. Et puis, elle avait de nombreux invités à l'étage inférieur.

Mais il la retint plus longtemps.

\- À moi maintenant.

\- Pardon ?

\- À mon tour de te poser des questions.

\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la pauvre humaine que je suis ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Parle-moi de Kakarot.

\- Quoi ? Goku ?

\- Depuis quand le connais-tu ?

Bulma était un peu surprise de la tournure que prenait leur discussion.

\- Je devais avoir environ 16 ans. Donc je dirais à peu près quinze ans.

\- Comment était-il à ce moment ?

\- Quoi...? Hé bien... il a toujours été comme il est. Il n'a jamais vraiment grandi, mentalement parlant. Il a toujours gardé cette insouciance et cette joie de vivre qui lui va si bien, répondit-elle avec un vague sourire en pensant à son vieil ami.

Végéta n'ajouta rien. Il écoutait avec attention ce qu'elle disait. Bulma se rappela de ses aventures alors qu'elle était encore adolescente.

\- Nous avons vécu tellement de choses, tous les deux, à chasser les Dragon Balls ! Peu importe la situation, Goku trouvait toujours le moyen de nous sortir du pétrin. Il est simple d'esprit, mais il n'abandonne pas et est extrêmement dévoué à ceux qu'il aime et ce qu'il protège. C'est ce qui le rend si particulier.

\- C'est ce qui le rend plus fort à ton avis ?

Bulma haussa les sourcils.

\- Depuis quand tu me demandes mon avis ?

Il lui lança un regard noir. Poser ces questions devait coûter très cher à son ego. Elle considéra Végéta un instant. Elle se doutait de la raison qui le poussait à s'intéresser autant à Goku.

\- Tu n'y es toujours pas arrivé, hein ?

En l'entendant faire allusion à sa difficulté à se transformer lui aussi, le Saiyen se ferma comme une huître. Elle décida donc de ne pas enfoncer le fer dans la plaie.

\- Goku a toujours voulu devenir le plus fort. Il adore les défis qui paraissent insurmontables et il n'abandonnera pas avant d'avoir été jusqu'au bout. Tu lui ressemble beaucoup, Végéta. Tu es dévoué, persévérant et tu ne perds jamais tes objectifs de vue. Tu n'as rien à lui envier à ce niveau.

\- Pfff ! Bien sûr que je n'ai rien à envier de cet imbécile !

\- Je sais. Mais si tu veux mon avis, il te manque quelque chose. Quelque chose d'autre que la force physique et la discipline. Ce quelque chose qui te rend si différent de Goku.

Alors, un peu hésitante, elle s'accroupit tranquillement pour se rapprocher. Elle leva ensuite le bras et déposa doucement le dos de son index sur son muscle deltoïde dur comme le roc. Comme Végéta ne la repoussa pas, elle descendit sur quelques centimètres en frôlant sa peau chaude et douce. La sensation lui donna des frissons.

\- Mais tu y arriveras. J'en suis certaine.

Le Saiyen afficha alors une expression qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. C'était un mélange de surprise, d'incertitude et de reconnaissance. Mais peu importe, il la regardait et semblait accepter ses encouragements. Chose qui, elle s'en doutait, ne devait pas lui avoir été dit souvent.

Et il la laissait le toucher. Aussi petit soit le contact de son doigt sur son épaule, Bulma en fut extrêmement soulagée.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle comprit alors ce qu'elle était venue faire ici, loin de ses invités, sur ce balcon. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit ce qui avait comblé le vide. Les semaines passées à se quereller avec Végéta les avait beaucoup éloignés et malgré son attitude grossière, désagréable et irrévérencieuse, il lui manquait.

Elle avait simplement eut envie de passer du temps avec Végéta.

Et comme ce dernier ne s'était pas dérobé au contact de leurs épidermes, Bulma comprit que c'était probablement réciproque.

Dans l'intimité du moment, Végéta posa alors une autre question. Celle-ci la concernait directement.

\- Que voulaient ces hommes qui t'ont poursuivi l'autre soir ?

Heureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver quelque chose à répondre car une voix se fit entendre du balcon voisin.

\- Bulma ? Tu es là ?

C'était Akami. La principale intéressée se redressa en s'éloignant du Saiyen, raide comme une barre. Elle l'aperçut, de l'autre côté de la balustrade. Il venait de sortir de la pièce voisine, sa chambre.

\- Oh te voilà ! Que fais-tu ? Tout le monde te cherche en bas. J'ai cru que tu étais allé dormir. Je te croyais à ta chambre.

\- Non pas du tout. J'arrive. J'étais simplement venue porter une tarte à Végéta.

\- Végéta ?

Akami s'approcha un peu plus de la balustrade pour voir plus loin sur l'autre balcon. Il baissa les yeux et aperçut le Saiyen toujours assis par terre. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer les coupes de vin non plus.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous sur ce balcon ? demanda Akami, concerné par l'intimité de l'endroit qu'ils avaient choisi.

\- Parce que c'est le mien, rétorqua sèchement Végéta. Pas moyen d'être tranquille même dans ma chambre ?

\- Ta chambre ?

\- Akami, intervint Bulma. Végéta... vit ici. Il occupe cette chambre depuis un bon bout de temps.

\- Oh... je ne savais pas. Vous offrez un toit à tous vos domestiques ?

La question avait été posée sans beaucoup de conviction. Comme s'il ne désirait pas vraiment qu'on y réponde. Bulma obtempéra, les plongeant tous les trois dans un long silence brisé par le son étouffé de la musique qui jouait à l'étage inférieur. Akami avait posé son regard vert dans celui, noir, de Végéta, qui avait quant à lui abandonné sa contemplation des étoiles pour participer au malaise.

Le silence s'éternisa, puis Akami flancha en premier.

\- Bon, alors je descends. Tu nous retrouveras quand tu auras terminé, dit-il en pénétrant dans sa chambre d'un pas lourd.

Oups ! Mais pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi coupable tout d'un coup ? Il fallait qu'elle le rattrape.

\- J'arrive ! Akami ! Attends-moi ! cria Bulma en se précipitant dans la chambre de Végéta pour le rejoindre dans le couloir.

En entrant, elle trébucha cependant sur le paquet qu'elle avait déposé au pied du lit, un peu plus tôt.

\- Oh ! J'allais oublier !

Bulma prit le paquet et retourna spontanément sur le balcon. Le Saiyen s'était déjà mis sur ses pieds comme s'il s'apprêtait à rentrer lui aussi. Il parla le premier.

\- Tu comptes lui dire un jour que je ne suis pas un domestique ou je m'en charge personnellement ? dit-il avec une touche d'ironie.

\- Non, laisse-moi lui dire. Ça risque d'être un peu moins brutal si c'est moi qui le fait.

\- Pourquoi lui as-tu dit ça ? lâcha-t-il.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas... j'imagine que... je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que... qu'on... marmonna-t-elle.

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et rougit comme une adolescente. Par chance qu'il faisait noir. Végéta rit.

\- Qu'est que tu peux être compliquée. Je n'ai jamais su vous comprendre, vous, les femelles.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. C'est irrespectueux !

Ce fut le tour de Végéta de hausser les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans ma chambre, de toute façon ? Ton petit ami t'attend dans le couloir, ronchonna-t-il.

Bulma fit un pas dans sa direction. Elle retrouva le sourire au passage.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, dit-elle en lui tendant le paquet. C'est pour toi.

\- Qu... qu'est-ce que ?

Végéta fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, grogna-t-il. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai aucune idée de la date à laquelle je suis né.

\- Je sais ! Mais aujourd'hui, cela fait exactement deux ans que tu vis sur Terre. Je m'en souviens parce que tu es arrivé ici trois jours avant mon propre anniversaire. Ça vaut la peine de fêter ça, tu ne trouves pas ?

Bulma lui servit un énorme sourire en lui tendant le paquet. Elle rit devant l'air incrédule que Végéta affichait.

\- Ouvre-le ! Vite ! Mes amis attendent !

Il prit la boîte d'un air méfiant. Bulma éclata de rire.

\- Toi, tu n'es pas habitué qu'on te fasse des cadeaux, hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ouvre, tu verras, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Le Saiyen déchira le carton de la boîte sans prendre de précaution. La jeune femme se félicita de ne pas lui avoir offert quelque chose de fragile.

À l'intérieur, il découvrit alors avec stupéfaction une combinaison de combat bleu marine. Il la sortit tranquillement de la boîte.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

Elle s'approcha d'un pas.

\- Je l'ai fabriqué, répondit fièrement Bulma. Je me suis inspiré des matériaux de ton ancienne combinaison pour créer un tissu semblable, mais encore plus résistant. J'en ai fait plusieurs copies à ta grandeur, alors tu peux l'abîmer comme tu veux.

\- Quand... quand as-tu trouvé le temps de faire ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant. Juste à voir son visage, Bulma rayonnait. Il avait l'air surpris et impressionné.

Il inspecta minutieusement la combinaison pendant près de deux minutes, ébahi et silencieux. Puis, il posa une fois de plus ses yeux dans les siens.

Clairement, il ne devait pas être habitué à ce genre d'attention. Il ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Pas de ''merci'' ni même de geste de remerciement.

Mais Bulma n'avait rien besoin de plus que ces pupilles noires qui la fixaient et dans lesquelles elle pouvait voir une lueur briller. La même devait refléter dans ses yeux bleus.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de mot ni de geste pour savoir qu'elle venait de lui faire plaisir. Elle l'avait rendu heureux. Et elle était heureuse elle aussi.

Elle lui fit un faible sourire avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur pour aller rejoindre ses amis. Avant de disparaître, elle fit volte-face pour regarder à nouveau Végéta, qui était toujours figé, la combinaison dans les mains.

\- Ah et puis, je voulais attendre à demain pour te le dire, mais tant qu'à y être... j'ai terminé de réparer la chambre gravitationnelle. Et les robots aussi. Ils sont fonctionnels dès maintenant. Tu pourras recommencer à t'entraîner.

Bulma ne prit pas la peine de regarder le Saiyen plus longtemps. Elle tourna une fois de plus les talons. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette pièce au plus vite. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui au plus vite. Sinon... elle craquerait.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, c'est lui qui l'arrêta en l'interpellant.

\- Bulma.

Le coeur de Bulma fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom.

Son prénom qu'elle entendait pour la première dans la bouche du Saiyen.

De cette voix si particulière.

Elle en eut des frissons.

Elle prit un temps pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Elle stoppa net. Était-elle en train de rêver ? Végéta venait-il vraiment de l'interpeller... par son prénom ?

Lentement, elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour le regarder de biais. Elle paraissait calme, mais à l'intérieur, son coeur faisait des folies.

Puis, avec une voix qui la fit chavirer, il prononça des mots bien simples.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, dit-il.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour ! Voici le plus récent chapitre. J'ai mis le temps (désolée pour l'attente!), mais il contient un gros développement pour l'histoire et la relation des deux personnages (sans que Bulma ne le réalise vraiment...!) Bonne lecture :) xx

Chapitre 12 - Colère

Le lendemain de sa fête d'anniversaire, Bulma avait tôt fait de se lever. La veille, elle s'était mise au lit aux petites heures du matin, juste après que ses derniers invités furent partis. Pourtant, à huit heures le lendemain, elle traversait déjà le jardin pour se rendre au laboratoire, une tasse de café noir à la main.

La soirée avait été très réussie. Ses invités l'avaient allègrement remercié de son hospitalité et félicité d'avoir tenu, comme à chaque année, la plus belle soirée de l'été. Tohira et Hikan étaient restés jusqu'à la toute fin et ils étaient partis juste avant Akami, qui était quant à lui retourné dans ses appartements parce qu'il devait se présenter à un rendez-vous dans la matinée. Ses parents étant encore au chalet jusqu'au milieu de la semaine, celui-ci lui avait toutefois promis de la retrouver en fin de soirée. Avec toute l'agitation qui régnait à Capsule Corp. depuis l'évènement de leur premier baiser, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver en tête-à-tête. Ce soir serait l'occasion parfaite.

Maintenant que les kiosques de nourriture, les bars, tables, chaises et la plateforme de musique étaient rangés, Bulma trouvait la terrasse plutôt calme. Le seul bruit qui se faisait entendre en ce dimanche matin était celui, constant et discret, de la chambre de gravité, qui était déjà en fonction. Végéta s'était probablement levé beaucoup plus tôt qu'elle pour tester ses réparations.

En pensant à lui, elle se rappela pour l'énième fois depuis la veille de leur petite discussion sur le balcon du Saiyen. Bien que celle-ci lui avait semblé, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient plus sérieusement, beaucoup trop courte, c'était pourtant le plus long et le plus intéressant échange qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Végéta lui avait confié des informations auxquelles elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir accès. Il lui avait parlé, brièvement tout de même, de son enfance et de sa famille, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment connue finalement. Et elle avait maintenant la confirmation que le prince n'avait jamais entretenu de relation avec qui que ce soit. Pas même un proche. C'était triste. Et ça expliquait pourquoi il agissait avec aussi peu de courtoisie et fuyait celles-ci comme la peste. Il avait toujours cru que créer un lien avec quelqu'un d'autre le rendrait faible. Il en avait peur. Il n'avait jamais su ce que c'était.

En pensant à lui, Bulma se rappela aussi du sentiment qui l'avait envahi, juste après que Tohira lui ait fait part de son avis au sujet du Saiyen. Elle s'était sentie anxieuse, apathique et désertée de toute envie. Malgré tous ses invités, cette nourriture et cette musique, elle s'était sentie... vide.

Un vide qui n'avait pu être comblé que par le son de sa voix. Une voix qu'elle s'était répétée mille fois depuis qu'elle l'avait entendu prononcer son prénom pour la première fois.

''Bulma.''

Dès que Bulma s'imagina la bouche du Saiyen former ces syllabes, son ventre se tordit. Le malaise prit tellement d'ampleur qu'elle dut accélérer le pas vers son laboratoire pour éviter de perdre pied. Elle prit une longue inspiration en tentant de chasser ce souvenir de ses pensées.

'' Bon sang ! '' se dit-elle. ''Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, idiote ? Il t'a seulement appelé par ton nom. Ton nom ! C'est la moindre des choses ! Oublie ça ! Tu as du boulot et Akami passera te voir ce soir, concentre-toi sur lui, Bulma. Végéta n'en vaut pas la peine. Ça ne donne rien de s'énerver pour un nom...''.

Déterminée à rendre sa journée productive, elle ouvrit machinalement la porte du laboratoire principal tout en tentant de se ressaisir. En traversant la pièce éclairée d'une lumière blanche aveuglante, elle prit une grosse gorgée dans sa tasse à café avant de la déposer sur son bureau. Puis, elle emprunta un petit couloir beaucoup plus sombre à sa droite. Celui-ci menait au laboratoire le moins utilisé et le plus exigu de Capsule Corp., à l'arrière du bâtiment. La jeune femme n'eut à faire qu'une dizaine de pas, les bras chargés de dossiers, avant d'arriver devant une paroi de verre qui lui bloquait l'accès. Tant bien que mal, elle appuya son index sur les touches lumineuses d'un clavier posté à la droite de la porte pour entrer le code de sécurité. Un déclic se fit entendre et lui indiqua que la serrure était déverrouillée. La paroi glissa sur le côté pour lui laisser la voie libre et enfin, Bulma pénétra dans la pièce.

À l'intérieur, il faisait noir. Seules les petites lumières d'un énorme ordinateur posté en plein centre de la pièce produisaient un faible éclairage aux teintes verdâtres. Au fond, elle pouvait à peine distinguer les formes d'une hotte aux dimensions disproportionnées qui tirait l'air pour la purifier avant de la mener à l'extérieur. Ce laboratoire était spécialement conçu pour qu'ils puissent manipuler des produits chimiques qui nécessitaient une précaution supplémentaire. Ils ne l'utilisaient pas souvent, mais ce dernier était assez pratique.

C'était ici qu'elle avait l'intention de passer la journée. La construction de l'avion sur lequel elle et son père travaillaient était terminée. Tous deux avaient cependant convenu qu'ils tenteraient de développer un nouveau type de carburant, beaucoup plus énergétique et efficace que celui qu'ils utilisaient présentement. Bulma n'en était qu'au début, mais elle avait déjà une bonne piste pour que le projet ne se concrétise.

Et, pour développer le carburant en question, Bulma avait besoin des commodités que lui offrait ce laboratoire. Le protocole voulait qu'elle utilise des produits qui ne restaient à l'état liquide qu'à une température inférieure au point de congélation. Et ce laboratoire se trouvait à être le seul qui lui permettait de contrôler les Celcius d'une telle façon.

Telle un automate, Bulma ouvrit l'ordinateur, disposa de tout le matériel dont elle aurait besoin pour travailler, puis enfila finalement une combinaison, une tuque et des gants qui la garderaient bien au chaud durant ses manipulations. Ainsi, elle ne se transformerait pas en glaçon d'ici la fin de la journée.

Enfin, elle pianota sur les touches du clavier d'ordinateur pour ajuster la température ambiante à -5 degrés Celcius. Les climatiseurs se mirent en marche dans un bourdonnement à peine audible et en moins de deux minutes, l'air froid vint lui chatouiller les narines.

Mais avec sa combinaison qui conservait sa chaleur corporelle, le froid ne se fit pas sentir.

C'est ainsi que la jeune femme, concentrée sur son travail, se mit à l'ouvrage. Tournant toute son attention sur les formules chimiques, les mélanges de liquides et les calculs de dose, elle ne vit pas le temps passer. La seule chose qui vint perturber sa progression fut son estomac qui, après quelques heures à manipuler des produits chimiques sous la hotte, lui rappela qu'elle avait besoin de manger. Vers midi, elle déposa donc ses outils en poussant un soupir de satisfaction. La matinée avait été très productive. Beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'avait espéré.

Tout en pensant avec fierté à ses accomplissements, elle retira tranquillement sa combinaison pour la déposer sur une chaise près de l'ordinateur. Vêtue d'un t-shirt en coton bleu et d'un short en jean, un frisson la traversa. Protégée par les tissus, elle n'avait pas réalisé combien il faisait froid. Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de réchauffer la pièce avant de retirer la combinaison.

Parcourue de chair de poule, Bulma se dirigea expressément vers le clavier de l'ordinateur pour lui commander d'ajuster la température à une valeur normale. Elle s'apprêtait tout juste à appuyer sur le bouton confirmant l'arrêt des climatiseurs lorsque son regard fut cependant attiré par une ombre à ses côtés. Intriguée, elle se redressa d'un bond.

Un frisson d'une toute autre nature la traversa de nouveau lorsqu'elle constata avec surprise qu'elle n'était pas seule. Dans la pénombre, à quelques mètres d'elle à peine, il y avait deux silhouettes. L'une d'elles était incroyablement imposante, tandis que l'autre, beaucoup plus menue.

Prise au dépourvu, Bulma laissa échapper un petit cri et tomba à la renverse par-dessus la chaise sur laquelle elle venait de déposer ses vêtements. Elle s'écorcha l'épaule au passage, ce qui lui arracha un deuxième cri, de douleur cette fois.

Puis, les évènements qui suivirent se déroulèrent dans le chaos le plus complet.

Sans trop savoir de quel côté ou comment la force l'avait touché, elle fut violemment projetée contre le mur à sa droite. Elle sentit son dos se fracasser contre l'une des poutres d'acier de la hotte avant que sa tête ne se mette à tourner de façon incontrôlable. Dans un effort surhumain, elle réussit à entrouvrir ses yeux baignés de larmes avant de voir l'une des silhouettes, la plus grosse des deux, se pencher vers elle pour agripper ses bras avec beaucoup de force. La personne serra si fort qu'elle ne put retenir le cri de douleur qui naissait dans sa gorge. Ses os étaient brisés, elle en était certaine.

\- Bonjour, mademoiselle Brief, dit alors une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Le souffle court, Bulma ouvrit grand les yeux. Ses pupilles se posèrent immédiatement dans celles de l'homme s'était penché pour la maintenir clouée au sol glacé. Si ses yeux à elle devaient être remplis de terreur, les siens étaient plutôt vides, exempts de toute émotion et colorés d'un bleu presque blanc. Le reste de son visage était caché derrière un foulard rouge. Son corps était immense et semblait indestructible. Bulma n'avait pas la moindre chance de se dégager de ses griffes. Derrière, le deuxième homme s'était aussi approché, beaucoup plus doucement. Son visage était lui aussi caché derrière la même étoffe écarlate. C'était lui qui venait de parler.

Visiblement, les deux intrus ne lui voulaient pas de bien. Avec toute l'assurance dont elle pouvait faire preuve, Bulma fit appel à son éternel caractère pour se défendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Foutez-moi la paix ! cria-t-elle. Lâchez-moi ! Comment osez-vous me frapper ?! Vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous en prenez !

L'homme qui la maintenait prisonnière la plaqua contre le mur avec une force inouïe pour la faire taire. Bulma eut le temps d'apercevoir une lueur de plaisir malsain dans ses yeux avant que les siens ne soient de nouveau brouillés par des larmes.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? couina-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez !?

Celui qui se tenait toujours debout s'accroupit à son tour pour la regarder fixement. Ses yeux à lui étaient très sombres.

\- Notre identité est superflue. Nous ne faisons que délivrer un message.

\- Un message ? De la part de qui ?

La peau à l'extrémité externe de l'oeil du plus petit homme se plissa comme s'il lui adressait un sourire.

\- Du Dr. Gero, dit-il d'une voix basse et totalement impassible.

Le coeur de Bulma s'arrêta l'espace d'une seconde avant de repartir de plus belle.

\- Pardon... ? Le... Dr. Gero ... parvint-elle à prononcer entre deux vertiges.

Elle ne voyait vraiment pas quel était le lien.

\- N'essaie pas de nous le cacher. Tu sais de qui je parle.

\- Si, je sais. Ce n'est pas ça...

\- Que te demandes-tu alors ?

\- Je... je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi ? Que me veut-il ? Pourquoi tout ça ?

\- Te rappelles-tu des petites recherches que tu as fait à son sujet ?

Bulma fronça les sourcils, mais finit par acquiescer faiblement.

\- Il n'a pas été très heureux de les découvrir. Il voulait s'assurer que tu ne les poursuivrais pas. Il déteste ceux qui se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas, dit l'homme d'une voix ferme et en insistant sur les derniers mots.

\- Je me mêle de ce qui me regarde ! C'est vous qui...

L'homme la coupa d'une voix ferme.

\- Autrement, si tu continues, il le saura. Et notre prochaine rencontre risque de ne pas être aussi courtoise et agréable que celle-ci.

Sur ces dernières paroles, celui qui la maintenait au sol accentua la pression qu'il maintenait autour de ses bras et arracha un autre cri à Bulma, qui recommença à verser des larmes. La douleur était lancinante et sa respiration devint rapidement saccadée. L'autre homme s'accroupit encore davantage pour lui poser une dernière question.

\- As-tu bien compris le message ?

\- Ou... oui, réussit à articuler Bulma, à demi-étouffée par les sanglots et les tremblements.

\- Je veux une réponse plus claire, ordonna-t-il d'un ton dur.

La jeune femme serra les mâchoires. Elle avait été si occupée depuis quelques mois qu'elle avait cessé ses recherches il y a belle lurette de toute façon. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi tout cela était nécessaire.

\- Je ne me mêlerai plus de rien qui ne concerne le Dr. Gero, déclara-t-elle avec fureur.

La rage commençait à s'emparer d'elle. L'envie lui prit de cracher en plein visage de celui qui lui faisait mal, mais elle se dit que cela lui vaudrait probablement une autre salve de douleur. Elle préféra fixer l'autre homme d'un air de défi.

\- Bien, dit ce dernier en se redressant lentement.

Sans cesser de la regarder, il ajusta ensuite son foulard sur son nez. Ce petit mouvement permit à Bulma de remarquer un détail crucial sur le tissu. Elle se jura que peu importe ce qui suivrait, elle ne l'oublierait pas.

\- Ah oui ! Et une dernière chose, ajouta-t-il avec une teinte de fausse joie dans la voix.

Bulma se sentit tanguer et vacilla sur le côté. Celui qui la tenait la secoua brusquement pour qu'elle écoute les dernières paroles de son acolyte.

\- Il te fait dire merci.

\- Mer... merci ? dit la jeune femme, interloquée.

\- Oui. Merci, mademoiselle Brief.

\- Mais... pourquoi ?

Elle vit alors ses yeux sombres se plisser. Quelle drôle d'attitude.

\- Tu le découvriras probablement un jour, dit-il en riant.

Puis, il tourna les talons, faisant voler son manteau noir derrière lui. Il s'adressa à son assaillant d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Allons-y, Treize.

Le deuxième homme parla alors pour la première fois. Le simple son de sa voix, inégale et aigue, suffit à lui glacer le sang.

\- Dr. Gero nous a demandé de bien lui faire comprendre. Je crois que le message n'est pas suffisamment passé. Et puis, je m'attendais à m'amuser plus que ça.

Le deuxième homme se dirigea vers la sortie du laboratoire en croisant les bras.

\- Fais comme tu veux. Ça m'est égal. Tant que tu ne la tues pas, nous aurons peut-être encore besoin d'elle. Je t'attends à l'extérieur.

Et il quitta.

''Encore besoin d'elle ?'' Mais que voulait-il dire par là ? Les avait-elle déjà aidés auparavant sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ?

Bulma n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus longuement, car le rire aigu de celui qui se faisait appeler Treize attira son attention. Ses yeux clairs étaient toujours posés sur elle. La panique s'empara soudainement de la jeune femme. Elle en était certaine, ce qui amusait cet homme ne l'amuserait pas, elle.

\- Non... marmonna Bulma. S'il vous plaît...

Elle sentit alors l'étreinte autour de ses bras se desserrer, enfin. Le répit ne dura que quelques secondes cependant, car rapidement, une main très blanche se dressa au-dessus de sa tête pour empoigner sa chevelure bleue.

Puis, elle sentit son crâne se fracasser contre le sol.

La douleur fut déchirante. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. D'un coup, elle perdit tout les repères qui lui restaient.

Elle ne fut même pas consciente de l'hilarité de son assaillant, qui quitta les lieux peu de temps après l'avoir frappée.

Non, la dernière chose dont elle se souvint avant de perdre définitivement conscience fut de sentir un liquide très chaud couler le long de sa tempe et de son front.

Et sa dernière réflexion fut de constater combien la température de ce liquide contrastait avec le froid glacial qui régnait toujours dans la pièce et qui, progressivement, enveloppait son corps déjà trop meurtri.

Végéta appuya sur les commandes du vaisseau pour ajuster la gravité à une valeur normale. Puis, il jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'écran du tableau de bord.

Midi trente. Parfait. Il s'était levé très tôt ce matin pour tester les réparations du vaisseau et depuis plusieurs heures déjà, son estomac criait famine. À cette heure, l'humaine serait probablement déjà à la cuisine. Elle pourrait lui préparer à manger afin qu'il puisse vite retourner à l'entraînement.

Végéta sortit de la chambre gravitationnelle avec enthousiasme. En mettant le pied dans l'herbe du jardin, il prit une grande inspiration et étira ses bras dans les airs.

L'entraînement avait été productif. Le meilleur depuis un bon bout de temps. Ses muscles étaient détendus, forts et vifs. Il disposait d'une grande quantité d'énergie à dépenser. Il dut l'avouer, les deux semaines de repos forcé qui venaient de passer lui avaient permit de retrouver la forme.

Et puis, bien qu'elle y ait mis du temps, la femme avait fait du bon boulot. En mettant la gravité en marche ce matin, Végéta avait constaté avec satisfaction que celle-ci pouvait maintenant grimper jusqu'à 400g. L'humaine n'avait pas seulement réparé le vaisseau. Elle l'avait aussi amélioré.

Sans oublier les robots, qui étaient maintenant beaucoup plus rapides qu'auparavant. Elle avait même pris la peine d'ajouter plusieurs fonctions, dont une qui ressemblaient drôlement à la transmission instantanée, une technique qui rendait les robots très imprévisibles. Ne pouvant anticiper les mouvements de ceux-ci, Végéta avait ainsi passé son avant-midi à tester et pratiquer sa rapidité et ses réflexes. Un entraînement qui semblait avoir été très fructueux jusqu'à maintenant.

Ça, ainsi que sa nouvelle combinaison, qu'il n'avait toujours pas osé enfiler. De toute façon, il s'en doutait, elle serait parfaitement ajustée à sa taille.

Avec toutes ces nouveautés arrivées d'un coup sec, Végéta était de très bonne humeur.

Au fond de lui-même, il se demandait cependant comment l'humaine avait pu réaliser autant de choses en si peu de temps. Bien qu'il ait joué les impatients, il savait que les réparations étaient compliquées et qu'elles auraient nécessité beaucoup plus de temps que ce qu'elles avaient pris. À sa connaissance, aucun mécanicien engagé par l'armée de Freeza ne s'était révélé aussi qualifié. Ils étaient pourtant bien sélectionnés...

Ce matin, lorsqu'il avait constaté toutes les améliorations qu'elle avait apporté à son équipement d'entraînement, il s'était avoué impressionné. On ne la qualifiait pas de génie pour rien, finalement.

Et même s'il ne comprenait pas toujours toute la peine qu'elle se donnait pour lui faire plaisir, il s'était senti, l'espace d'un seconde, reconnaissant envers l'aide et les encouragements subtils qu'elle lui apportait. Étrangement, malgré leurs disputes pourtant nombreuses, elle n'abandonnait toujours pas et continuait de le supporter à sa manière, sans trop le bousculer.

Mais ça s'était vite passé.

Heureusement, ce sentiment inutile avait en effet vite été remplacé par de l'agacement. Il se savait amplement capable d'atteindre le niveau supérieur tout seul. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour rendre ses séances productives. La femme n'avait pas à se mêler de son entraînement.

En vérité, tout ce qu'elle faisait, lorsqu'elle ajoutait des fonctions aux robots ou qu'elle augmentait la capacité maximale de gravité, c'était lui rappeler combien il était dépendant de sa technologie. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était lui rappeler combien il était dépendant d'elle, point à la ligne. Bien que son entraînement fût fructueux, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de chasser cette partie de lui-même qui pensait à elle à chaque fois qu'il découvrait ses réparations.

Et ça, Végéta détestait ça.

Quoique productif, il restait déconcentré. Par elle. Toujours elle. Cette humaine, si faible, sans aucune valeur particulière.

Si seulement il pouvait s'en débarrasser tout de suite.

'' Tout serait tellement plus simple...'' se dit Végéta, furieux.

Ce dernier, qui avait traversé le jardin d'un pas vif, entra dans la demeure des Briefs en claquant la porte avant de se diriger impatiemment vers la cuisine. Il avait l'intention de manger le plus rapidement possible. À cette heure, la femme avait probablement déjà préparé un repas qu'il pourrait engloutir très vite avant de retourner à l'entraînement sans même avoir à lui adresser la parole. Il voulait la voir le moins possible. Il fallait l'éviter à tout prix. Autrement, elle questionnerait son avis et solliciterait des remerciements de sa part. Et il serait obligé de dire la vérité : les réparations étaient bien au-delà de ce à quoi il s'était attendu et il en était... reconnaissant.

Il fut cependant déçu de trouver la pièce vide. Pas d'humaine ni aucun plat ne l'attendait. Les comptoirs étaient propres et la vaisselle, bien rangée dans les armoires.

Elle n'était pas venue manger.

Pourtant, il était tard. Lorsque sa mère était absente comme aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui prenait la relève pour la préparation des repas. Et même si elle travaillait dans le laboratoire, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le faire patienter. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas faire attendre l'estomac d'un Saiyen.

Végéta s'agita. Mais où était-elle ?

Décidé à ce qu'elle lui prépare quelque chose, il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour localiser son Ki. Elle ne devait pas être très loin.

Pendant près d'une minute, il scanna toute la superficie de la propriété des Briefs, aussi grande soit-elle. Il fut encore plus déçu de ne rien détecter. Ni dans la maison, ni dans le laboratoire. À l'exception des animaux dans le parc intérieur et du chat qui dormait dans le salon, il n'y avait pas une seule trace de vie. Il avait pourtant juré l'avoir senti plus tôt ce matin, alors qu'elle traversait le jardin pour aller travailler.

Furieux et affamé, Végéta considéra ses deux options. Fouiller dans ce que les humains appelaient le réfrigérateur et manger ce qui lui tombait sous la main ou trouver la femme pour lui demander de lui préparer quelque chose. Il était très bien capable de faire le premier choix, mais il préféra tout de même choisir le second. N'ayant jamais vraiment appris à cuisiner, ce serait plus rapide de trouver la femme de toute façon.

\- Femme ! cria-t-il. J'ai faim !

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Végéta serra les poings et décida de se rendre lui-même à l'endroit où il avait le plus de chance de tomber sur elle ; le laboratoire. Elle avait intérêt à ce qu'il la trouve rapidement. Son ventre grondait de plus en plus et son humeur, quant à elle, devenait de plus en plus exécrable.

Il sortit de la maison et traversa de nouveau le jardin, dans le sens inverse cette fois. D'un pas assuré, il se rendit devant la porte du laboratoire et l'ouvrit brusquement avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

\- Femme ! répéta-t-il en entrant. Où est mon repas ?

Pas de réponse. Malgré les lumières d'un blanc éclatant qui illuminaient la pièce ainsi que l'ordinateur qui avait été mis en marche, il n'y avait toujours pas signe de vie. En se dirigeant vers le centre de la pièce, il remarqua cependant une tasse de café à moitié remplie posée sur le bureau central. Peut-être était-elle à l'arrière, dans le hangar. Il lui était arrivé de ne pas parvenir à bien discerner son Ki ainsi que celui de son père lorsqu'ils y étaient pour effectuer des travaux sur leur nouvel avion.

Le Saiyen s'approcha donc de la porte du fond en s'efforçant de localiser la femme.

Mais avant même avoir franchi la moitié de la distance qui le séparait de celle-ci, il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il détecta enfin quelque chose. C'était minuscule, mais c'était là. Et ce n'était pas dans le hangar.

Végéta se tourna dans la direction où il avait senti le Ki minuscule. Sans aucun doute, c'était celui de la femme. Seul un humain de son genre dégageait aussi peu d'énergie.

\- Pauvre humaine, marmonna-t-il.

Elle était si faible qu'il avait de la difficulté à la détecter !

En riant un peu, il s'approcha d'un petit couloir qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de remarquer, à la droite de l'ordinateur central du laboratoire. Après quelques pas, l'impatience le gagna. Il allait enfin pouvoir manger ! Puis, il s'arrêta net, encore une fois.

Végéta profita de son immobilité pour analyser le Ki qu'il sentait. Quelque chose clochait.

Il fronça les sourcils. Non, il s'était trompé. C'était bien le Ki d'un humain, mais même s'il s'approchait, celui-ci continuait de s'affaiblir.

Et puis, d'ordinaire, l'énergie que dégageait la femme était beaucoup plus vive et rayonnante. Celui-ci était pâle et fade.

Il s'était peut-être trompé après tout.

Les seules personnes ayant accès au laboratoire étant les Briefs et lui-même, quelqu'un avait probablement infiltré le laboratoire. Quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui, décidément, disposait d'un Ki médiocre.

Intrigué, il décida de s'engager dans l'étroit couloir. Après quelques pas un peu hésitants, il se retrouva devant une porte vitrée à travers laquelle il pouvait voir le faible grésillement des lumières vertes d'un second ordinateur. La pièce devant lui étant plongée dans la pénombre, ce fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à distinguer. Il plissa les yeux dans le but d'y voir plus clair.

Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Pourtant, c'était bien de cette petite pièce qu'émanait le Ki faiblissant qu'il détectait.

Végéta appuya sur le petit écran tactile à droite de la porte pour ouvrir celle-ci. Un voyant lumineux apparut pour l'avertir que l'accès au laboratoire #4 lui était refusé et qu'il devait entrer un code de sécurité. Il entra le code que les Briefs utilisaient pour armer le système d'alarme de la maison, mais le même voyant lumineux lui indiqua que ce n'était pas le bon.

Furieux, Végéta s'apprêtait à détruire l'écran d'un coup de poing lorsque son regard fut attiré par un éclair bleu au niveau du sol, qui apparaissait au même rythme que le clignotement des lumières vertes de l'ordinateur.

Le Saiyen se pencha par-dessus l'écran tactile et appuya son front contre la paroi de verre de la porte. En plissant les yeux un peu plus, il dut se tordre le cou pour parvenir à distinguer ce qui avait accroché son regard.

Puis, il la vit.

Il ne s'était pas trompé.

Le Ki qu'il percevait dans le laboratoire #4 était bel et bien celui de la femme aux cheveux bleus. Ce Ki, beaucoup plus faible qu'à l'habitude et qu'il sentait diminuer au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient.

Elle était étendue, face contre terre, dans un coin de la pièce. Son bras gauche était positionné dans un angle peu naturel par rapport au reste de son corps. Et puis, après une analyse plus approfondie, il distingua un peu mieux ses cheveux bleus, qui étaient tâchés de noir par endroits. Sa tête était entourée d'une flaque de la même couleur.

Sa première réaction fut d'être surpris. Une lourdeur étrange s'abattit dans son abdomen, lui coupant l'appétit pourtant féroce au passage. Ses jambes devinrent molles. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

Végéta s'approcha encore plus de la paroi de verre pour avoir un meilleur angle. Il devait le confirmer. Oui, c'était bien elle, étendue sur le sol et inanimée. C'était bien ses cheveux bleus qui baignaient dans un liquide épais et foncé qu'il pouvait facilement identifier à du sang. Beaucoup de sang.

C'était Bulma.

Mais que s'était-il passé ? Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver seule et inconsciente dans ce laboratoire dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence i peine deux minutes ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle étendue là, par terre ?

En se posant cette dernière question, son estomac se tordit d'une drôle de façon. Il serra les poings et devint étrangement fébrile. La dernière question semblait résonner dans sa tête.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cet état ?

Instinctivement, le Saiyen réagit. Animé d'une soudaine urgence, Végéta leva le bras droit dans les airs. S'il voulait la sortir de là à temps, il devait littéralement briser la paroi de verre. Le Ki qu'elle dégageait et la flaque de sang qui encerclait sa tête lui indiquaient qu'elle ne resterait pas en vie très longtemps dans cette situation.

Le Saiyen s'apprêtait à réduire la porte en miettes lorsqu'une idée lui traversa alors tout aussi soudainement l'esprit. Une idée très malsaine, il le savait.

Et s'il la laissait là ?

Que se passerait-il ?

La réponse était évidente.

Elle mourait. Son Ki le confirmait. Il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Mis à part lui, personne ne savait qu'elle était ici, personne ne pourrait lui porter secours. Son père était parti en vacances. Elle serait retrouvée d'ici plusieurs jours lorsque celui-ci serait de retour. Morte.

Le Saiyen sourit.

Un plan prenait forme dans sa tête. Et dire que quelques instants plus tôt, il s'était demandé comment faire pour se débarrasser d'elle sans en subir les conséquences !

C'était facile. Quelques heures après sa découverte, soit d'ici deux ou trois jours, Végéta ferait une apparition et simulerait la surprise lorsqu'on lui annoncerait que la fille Brief s'était bêtement fracturé le crâne en travaillant. Du coup, son décès serait accidentel et il serait débarrassé de cette femelle envahissante sans avoir à endosser la responsabilité de sa mort. Il pourrait toujours bénéficier du toit et de la nourriture des Briefs en paix. Il utiliserait la chambre gravitationnelle ainsi que les robots nouvellement réparés à sa guise. Et c'était sans oublier la combinaison de combat flambant neuve qu'il pourrait dérober après avoir vaincu les androïdes et exterminé les humains avant de quitter vers de nouvelles planètes à conquérir.

En l'absence de la femme, il retrouverait sa concentration et toutes les conditions seraient réunies pour qu'il atteigne le niveau de Super Saiyen en un rien de temps. La défaite de Kakarot serait évidente.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. C'était parfait.

En étirant encore plus le coin de sa bouche, Végéta baissa le bras.

Depuis tout ce temps qu'il se demandait comment s'en débarrasser et voilà que maintenant, il en avait l'opportunité tout juste sous son nez. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de tourner les talons et de s'envoler vers les montagnes pour y vivre pendant quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que le reste de la famille ne fasse la découverte. C'était presque trop facile...

Heureux d'avoir trouvé une solution à ses problèmes, Végéta pivota sur lui-même et tourna le dos à la porte du laboratoire #4. Tant pis pour son ventre vide. Il n'aurait qu'à chasser une fois dans les montagnes. Le trajet n'était pas très long. Le résultat en valait amplement la peine !

Et puis, avec son estomac toujours aussi crispé de cette drôle de manière, il n'avait plus très faim de toute façon.

Sans hésitation, Végéta traversa le couloir dans le sens inverse et se rendit jusqu'au laboratoire principal. Là, il atteignit la porte qui menait au jardin, l'ouvrit et mit un pied dans l'herbe.

Prêt à s'envoler, il leva les yeux. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur le vaisseau, posté en plein centre du jardin.

Puis, il s'arrêta net.

La paroi neuve et scintillante de la chambre gravitationnelle reflétait les rayons du soleil directement dans ses pupilles. Aveuglé par autant de clarté, il dut baisser la tête et fermer les paupières.

Grave erreur.

Sa main se referma plus fermement sur la poignée de porte qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée. Les yeux fermés ainsi, il s'était mis à chanceler.

Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ses jambes étaient molles. Celles-ci ne se déplaçaient pas comme il le voulait. Chaque pas avait été plus pénible que le précédent. Son coeur s'affolait d'une drôle de façon. Une vague de chaleur l'avait traversé. Sa tête avait commencé à tourner, ce qui lui avait donné de sérieuses nausées. Il ne se sentait pas très bien.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, tout d'un coup ?

Végéta inspira longuement par le nez. Il devait se calmer. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était d'avancer de quelques pas supplémentaires dans le jardin avant de s'envoler.

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, qui se posèrent encore une fois sur le vaisseau brillant de clarté.

C'était impossible. Son corps ne répondait pas.

Il se sentait terriblement mal.

Mais pourquoi ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Ce malaise... C'était la première fois qu'il l'éprouvait.

Il se sentait... comme s'il était en train de commettre une terrible trahison. Il était honteux. Il se sentait hypocrite. Il se sentait lâche. Le sentiment était si fort qu'il lui déchirait les entrailles. Il l'empêchait de faire un pas de plus et même de lâcher cette foutue poignée de porte.

Indécis, immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte du laboratoire, Végéta ferma une deuxième fois les yeux pour tenter de chasser ce sentiment gênant qui l'habitait.

La manoeuvre, encore une fois, se révéla être une erreur. Dès qu'il baissa de nouveau les paupières, il vit ce qui l'enchaînait dans ce laboratoire. Il vit cet éclair bleu qui l'avait alarmé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il n'eut pas besoin de plus pour mettre le doigt sur ce qui l'empêchait de progresser. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre pourquoi il se sentait aussi lâche.

Il ÉTAIT lâche.

Lâche de la laisser là. Lâche de la laisser mourir de façon aussi pitoyable et baignant seule dans son sang. Lâche de l'abandonner à son sort, alors qu'il pouvait facilement la sortir de ce pétrin.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il aurait une mort sur la conscience... Beaucoup y avaient goûté de ses propres mains. À plusieurs reprises, il s'était même débarrassé de ses alliés et amis dans son propre intérêt. Ces gestes le laissaient habituellement complètement indifférent.

À cet instant cependant, ce n'était pas le cas. Jamais auparavant Végéta n'avait ressentit un tel malaise.

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui était si différent de ses autres défections ? Ici, il ne faisait qu'abandonner une pauvre humaine comme les autres. Ce n'était pas comme si elle lui apportait quelque chose de vital. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne. Sa mort n'avait absolument aucun impact sur quoique ce soit qui concerne sa vie.

Le malaise s'accentua. Il essuya une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur son front du dos de sa main. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel en inspirant longuement. Un nouveau vertige le prit et le fit grimacer. Celui-ci était d'un bleu magnifique...

Il se sentait... vide. Et surtout, terriblement seul, tout à coup.

Végéta grogna et serra les poings.

\- Merde... mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

C'était perdu d'avance. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne ferait pas un pas de plus. Il ne s'envolerait pas.

Il ne la laisserait pas mourir.

Il en était incapable.

En soupirant douloureusement, le Saiyen dut se résigner à tourner de nouveau les talons. Doucement, il referma la porte derrière lui. Il pouvait sentir la fureur grimper à l'intérieur de lui. Il était furieux contre cette maudite femme, mais surtout contre lui-même.

Furieux d'être trop faible pour continuer son chemin.

Puis, Végéta obéit aveuglément à ses jambes et parcourut de nouveau le couloir menant au laboratoire 4. Une fois arrivé, il ne prit même pas la peine de tenter de forcer la porte vitrée. Il leva le poing dans les airs et l'écrasa contre la paroi de verre, qui vola dans tous les sens dans un fracas assourdissant.

Dès que la paroi qui cloisonnait la pièce éclata, il sentit immédiatement l'air lui glacer la peau. Soudain, il faisait très froid.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? marmonna-t-il.

Il ne prit pas la peine de se poser plus de questions, cependant. Avec cette température, la situation était pire qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il courut plutôt vers le corps inanimé de la femme en appréhendant le pire. Il s'accroupit vers elle en retenant son souffle. Et s'il avait trop attendu... ?

Pour confirmer ses craintes, il tendit la main vers son épaule découverte. Elle était très peu vêtue. Dès qu'il toucha sa peau glacée, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

Il s'était trompé. Elle n'était pas en train de se vider de son sang. Elle était plutôt en train de se transformer en glaçon. Avec si peu de vêtements sur le corps, il était même surprenant qu'elle soit encore en vie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te retrouver dans une situation pareille ? grogna-t-il, encore plus furieux.

La fureur était différente cette fois. Il aurait dû réagir plus tôt.

Il fallait vite la sortir d'ici.

D'un geste fluide, il la retourna sur le dos en faisant bien attention de ne pas bouger son cou. Puis, en supportant sa tête d'une main, il passa son bras sous son dos pour la soulever sans difficulté.

Il plissa le nez lorsqu'il vit son visage. Ses lèvres étaient bleuies par le froid et sa peau, aussi blanche que la neige. Végéta fut parcourut d'un autre frisson. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas à cause de la température.

Animé d'une soudaine urgence, il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et sortit rapidement du laboratoire avant de s'envoler vers la maison. Il atterrit sur le balcon de la femme et entra dans sa chambre avant de la déposer dans l'énorme lit. Il devait vite trouver une façon efficace de la réchauffer. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter secours aux autres cependant et le peu de fois que cela lui était arrivé, il n'avait eu qu'à démarrer l'ordinateur de la bassine réparatrice dont les services médicaux de Freeza disposaient.

Végéta resta un instant indécis à se gratter la tête. D'ordinaire, quand il avait froid, il frissonnait. La femme était complètement immobile cependant. Son corps n'arrivait même plus à produire sa propre chaleur.

Il devait donc lui en fournir une source extérieure.

Plein d'espoir, Végéta se dirigea vers la salle de bains privée de l'humaine. Il se rendit jusqu'au fond de la pièce, où trônait une énorme baignoire ainsi que plusieurs robinets, qu'il ouvrit au maximum avant de régler la température à un niveau acceptable. Puis, il fouilla dans les armoires pour dénicher le plus de couvertures et de serviettes de bain possible. Les bras chargés, il se déplaça maladroitement vers la salle où les Briefs lavaient leurs vêtements. Il savait que dans cette pièce, il y avait une machine qui les faisait sécher et que ceux-ci ressortaient toujours très chauds. Il la trouva sans trop de problèmes, fourra les couvertures à l'intérieur et pianota pendant quelques secondes sur un clavier pour finalement, après quelques jurons bien sentis, faire démarrer la machine.

Il sortit ensuite dans le couloir pour se retrouver de nouveau dans la chambre de l'humaine.

Lorsqu'il la vit, étendue dans son lit et positionnée exactement comme il l'avait placée quelques minutes plus tôt, il fut presque soulagé de constater que son Ki, bien que très faible, n'avait pas poursuivit sa chute.

Toujours furieux contre lui-même de ressentir de telles choses, Végéta se rapprocha de la femme. Sans cesser de blasphémer et de protester, il entreprit de la prendre délicatement dans ses bras et se dirigea enfin vers la salle de bains. Arrivé devant la baignoire maintenant bien remplie d'une eau fumante, il y déposa son corps glacé de façon à ce que seule sa tête soit émergée. Il prit une petite serviette qui traînait tout près et entreprit de laver son visage et ses cheveux dans le but de voir la blessure qui l'avait laissé tachée de sang.

La plaie, qui devait faire au plus trois centimètres, était superficielle. De ce côté, plus de peur que de mal.

En nettoyant les restes de sang séché qui s'était écoulé dans son cou, son regard fut cependant vite attiré par une autre blessure qu'il n'avait pas remarquée plus tôt, dans le laboratoire. Des blessures qui le firent sérieusement sourciller.

Sur son bras droit, à la hauteur de son biceps, il y avait des bleus. Quatre ecchymoses très nettes et parfaitement alignées qui encerclaient sa peau pâle. Des marques qui étaient aussi présentes, après vérification, sur l'autre bras.

Son estomac se tordit drôlement lorsqu'il réalisa que ces marques lui rappelaient douloureusement le motif d'une main qui avait serré beaucoup trop fort. Un sentiment qu'il eut, encore une fois, beaucoup de difficulté à réprimer, mais qui fut rapidement remplacé par une colère inexplicable.

Végéta examina sa peau avec un empressement soudain.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, ses blessures n'étaient peut-être pas le fruit d'un accident...

Tout en tentant d'ignorer le malaise très désagréable qui venait de naître en lui, il recommença à frotter la peau de la femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entièrement propre. Enfin, après près d'une demi-heure, il la sortit de là et la porta de nouveau jusqu'à son lit, où il avait déjà placé quelques serviettes bien chaudes. En rougissant un peu, il retira ses vêtements trempés et sécha son corps avant de l'envelopper très serré dans des dizaines de couvertures presque brûlantes. Au terme de ses interventions, il ne pouvait voir qu'une petite partie du visage délicat de la femme dépasser des tissus.

Puis, il resta planté là.

Maintenant qu'elle était en sécurité, des dizaines de questions envahirent son esprit. Que s'était-il passé ? Qui avait bien pu lui faire ces blessures ? Et que fallait-il faire maintenant ? Est-ce que ses interventions avaient été suffisantes ? Pouvait-il retourner s'entraîner et la laisser là en se disant qu'elle se réveillerait lorsqu'elle se serait réchauffée ?

Son Ki était si faible... Même lorsqu'il se tenait aussi près d'elle, il avait de la difficulté à le sentir. S'il retournait dans le vaisseau, il ne pourrait pas la surveiller à distance. Et puis, les marques laissées sur sa peau laissaient croire à une agression. S'il partait, rien ne lui garantissait qu'elle serait en sécurité.

Encore une fois, Végéta dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il allait devoir sacrifier sa belle journée d'entraînement. Il allait devoir la surveiller et ce, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éveille.

Tout en laissant échapper quelques jurons supplémentaires, le Saiyen croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'accroupit sur le sol, tout près du lit. Les yeux rivés sur le visage pâle de l'humaine, il rumina ses pensées pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Par chance, personne d'autre n'était présent pour le voir agir ainsi. Par chance, personne d'autre ne pouvait le voir éprouver autant de chose en si peu de temps.

Parce qu'une fois l'anxiété et la colère tombée, il eut l'occasion de remettre ses idées en place. Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il soupçonnait amèrement l'identité des personnes qui avaient mis la femme dans cet état. Cette fois, ce fut une bouffée de chaleur qui envahit tout son corps. Il serra ses poings pour maîtriser du mieux qu'il put les tremblements de rage qui l'avaient pris d'assaut. Cette sensation, il pouvait très bien se l'expliquer maintenant, puisqu'il la connaissait par coeur.

C'était la soif de vengeance.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 - Réalité

Plusieurs minutes furent nécessaires pour que Bulma ne commence à sentir son corps. Étrangement, elle avait repris conscience bien avant de pouvoir bouger ne serait-ce que l'un de ses doigts. Le brouillard qui l'enveloppait depuis qu'elle s'était éveillée avait prit du temps à se dissiper, libérant progressivement son esprit.

Son corps lui, avait cependant mis beaucoup plus de temps à retrouver ses fonctions. Chacun de ses muscles étaient douloureusement engourdis et ne répondaient pas aux commandes envoyées par son cerveau. La sensation était particulièrement désagréable. Et cette immobilité l'oppressait.

Bulma, encore incertaine de savoir si elle était encore endormie ou non, avait aussi de la difficulté à respirer. Son bras gauche était si serré contre sa poitrine qu'il l'empêchait de prendre de l'expansion. Avec beaucoup d'effort, elle tenta de l'écarter. C'était tout simplement impossible. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, elle n'y serait pas arrivée. Son bras ne voulait pas coopérer.

Et le manque d'air commençait à se faire sentir. Perdue quelque part dans son esprit encore très embrumé, Bulma se sentait étourdie. Sa poitrine ne parvenait pas à se soulever suffisamment pour y faire entrer l'air nécessaire. Et plus elle revenait à la réalité, plus elle suffoquait.

C'était de plus en plus difficile à gérer.

Si seulement elle pouvait écarter son bras !

Pressée de se sortir de cette situation inconfortable, Bulma se mit à s'agiter. Malheureusement, les mouvements qu'elle tentait de faire avec ses jambes étaient eux aussi très limités. Seul son cou pouvait pivoter de gauche à droite. Ce déplacement ne lui permettait cependant pas de mieux faire entrer l'air dans ses poumons. Pour ce faire, il fallait qu'elle arrive à se dégager de ce qui l'écrasait.

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi son corps était-il comprimé ainsi ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et réussit à entrouvrir les paupières dans l'espoir de mieux comprendre. Le mouvement ne changea pas grand chose, puisqu'elle ne vit que du noir.

Très vite, privée de tout repère ou liberté de mouvement, l'inquiétude la gagna. Son souffle devint saccadé et laborieux. L'air commençait sérieusement à manquer. Elle parvint à émettre un son, mais celui-ci fut à peine audible puisqu'il fut étouffé par un bruit de pas feutré à sa gauche.

Quelqu'un s'approchait. Elle n'était pas seule.

Instinctivement, Bulma se figea. Elle pouvait sentir son coeur battre très fort contre sa poitrine. Elle laissa échapper un second gémissement, beaucoup plus clair cette fois.

\- De... de l'air ! souffla-t-elle.

Peut importe l'identité de cette personne, il était impératif qu'elle sache qu'elle ne pouvait pas respirer et qu'elle avait besoin de son d'aide. Avec soulagement, elle l'entendit s'approcher brusquement en laissant échapper un grognement. Puis, les yeux maintenant grands ouverts, elle vit une silhouette floue la dominer.

Son ventre se crispa. Cette vision lui rappela soudain ses derniers souvenirs. Elle se rappelait avoir vu une silhouette aussi imposante que celle-ci, alors qu'elle venait de terminer de travailler. Rapidement, les derniers détails firent surface.

Les deux hommes.

Le coup qu'elle avait reçu à la tête.

Le Dr. Gero et les recherches à son sujet.

Les menaces de mort...

En pensant à la rencontre qu'elle avait eue au laboratoire, l'inquiétude se transforma en panique. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle se sentait si mal. Après l'avoir frappée, ses assaillants l'avaient probablement ligotée et emmenée. Elle n'était pas sortie du pétrin dans lequel elle s'était retrouvée plus tôt. Ils avaient l'intention de mettre leurs menaces à exécution.

Bulma accentua les mouvements de ses pieds et de ses mains. Ces hommes ne la toucheraient pas une seconde fois. Ils ne l'attaqueraient pas de nouveau. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle ferait tout pour les en empêcher.

Prête à se battre, la jeune femme émit quelques gémissements supplémentaires, entrecoupés de respirations saccadées et irrégulières qui témoignaient de sa détermination. Ses protestations n'eurent pas beaucoup d'effet, car déjà, la personne qui se tenait devant elle levait un bras dans les airs. Elle allait se faire frapper de nouveau, elle en était certaine. Et elle était impuissante. Elle ne pouvait même pas bouger d'un seul centimètre pour se défendre ou éviter le coup.

Instinctivement, Bulma ferma les paupières et attendit que la douleur se fasse sentir.

Mais le coup n'arriva pas.

Elle sentit plutôt un bras glisser sous son dos et la soulever sans difficulté. Affolée d'être aussi vulnérable, Bulma se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens. La personne s'impatienta.

\- Mais tu veux bien arrêter de bouger dans tous les sens, oui ?! Reste tranquille !

Le coeur de Bulma s'arrêta. Elle connaissait cette voix. Une voix masculine, dure et cassante, qui avait l'habitude de donner des ordres. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à mettre le doigt sur l'identité de la personne à qui elle appartenait. Son cerveau était trop engourdi encore.

Toutefois, l'avertissement la calma. Bien que peu amical, celui-ci n'était pas menaçant. Toujours aux aguets, elle cessa de bouger pendant que la personne qui l'avait soulevé s'affairait à défaire un tissu qui, apparemment, était enroulé autour de son corps.

Puis, l'étau qui l'empêchait de respirer se relâcha. Bulma en profita pour prendre une respiration avec toute l'amplitude que sa cage thoracique lui permettait. De l'air, enfin.

La personne la déposa. Maintenant que l'oxygène remplissait bien ses poumons, Bulma constata seulement à cet instant que la surface sur laquelle elle était étendue était terriblement moelleuse. C'était beaucoup trop confortable. Soit elle s'était trompée et elle était en sécurité, soit ses kidnappeurs étaient très attentionnés. Elle opta rapidement pour la première option, puisque même s'il faisait très sombre et qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait retrouvé sa vision optimale, son environnement commençait à devenir de plus en plus familier.

Elle se trouvait en fait étendue sur son propre lit, dans sa chambre.

Tout d'un coup rassurée, Bulma tourna la tête vers la gauche pour regarder la silhouette qui lui tournait maintenant le dos.

Elle venait de comprendre à qui appartenait cette voix. Elle était en sécurité. L'attaque avait réellement pris fin.

\- Végéta !

En prononçant son nom, elle-même fut surprise du soulagement qui teintait sa voix. Elle l'entendit rire doucement. Il répondit en s'éloignant en direction du couloir.

\- Il faut être bien innocent pour prononcer ce nom d'une telle manière, femme.

Bulma était loin d'être innocente, cependant.

\- J'ai cru que...

-... que j'allais te frapper ?

Il rit, encore. Même si son rire était teinté d'amertume, il était rarement aussi joyeux.

\- Oui, je dois t'avouer que j'y ai pensé. Tu bougeais tellement, tu m'as presque fait perdre patience.

\- Tu ne me frapperais jamais, peu importe comment je t'énerve, dit-elle en ricanant.

\- N'en soit pas si certaine...

Bulma leva la tête. Une douleur lancinante traversa son crâne, mais elle l'ignora. La Saiyen se dirigeait vers le couloir et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce sans un mot de plus. Il n'allait toutefois pas s'échapper aussi facilement.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

Végéta ne cessa pas sa progression vers le couloir, dont la lumière qui filtrait jusque dans la chambre brûlait la rétine de Bulma. Il ne répondit pas à sa question non plus.

\- Pourquoi suis-je entourée avec autant de couvertures ? Et où sont mes vêtements ?! Je suis nue ! dit la jeune femme en baissant brièvement les yeux sur le reste de son corps, qui était à moitié couvert par des dizaines de draps en flanelle.

Fidèle à lui-même, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Elle jura même le voir accélérer le pas pour s'éclipser plus rapidement. Bulma, furieuse qu'il l'ignore ainsi, releva son torse et écarta d'un seul mouvement du bras le reste des tissus qui la couvraient encore. Aussitôt, elle fut prise de violents tremblements qui la firent chavirer. Elle fut obligée de se recoucher sans attendre. Elle tira rapidement sur les couvertures du mieux que ses bras endoloris lui permettaient et s'enveloppa de la tête aux pieds. Mais plutôt que de se calmer, ses muscles se mirent à frémir avec plus de force encore.

\- Végéta ! Que se passe-t-il ?

L'inquiétude transperçait sa voix. Elle ne se rappelait de rien après avoir été frappée. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi avait-elle si froid ? Le Saiyen ne lui fournit cependant pas plus d'information. Il était sur le point de disparaître dans le couloir.

\- Végéta ! Je suis gelée ! J'ai mal partout ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Aide-moi, s'il-te-plait !

Bulma ne savait pas trop ce que la dernière affirmation avait de différent des précédentes, mais cette fois, il s'arrêta. Elle le vit enfin tourner légèrement la tête pour lui accorder un regard de biais. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi sombres.

\- Je t'ai trouvé dans le laboratoire, inconsciente. Il devait faire en dessous de zéro là-dedans. Je n'ai aucune idée combien de temps tu y es restée, mais ton corps était glacé. Tu t'es cogné la tête aussi. Il y avait du sang par terre, tu t'es fendu la tête. Quant à comment c'est arrivé...

Il pivota pour lui faire face. Comme la pénombre régnait dans la chambre et que les lumières du couloir étaient, quant à elles, toutes allumées, Bulma put distinguer les traits du Saiyen avec beaucoup de précision. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement pincées et il avait levé un sourcil dans les airs. Ses yeux, fixes et toujours très ténébreux, étaient plongés dans les siens. Ses bras étaient placés dans leur éternelle position croisée. Il avait l'air très sérieux.

\- ... ce serait plutôt à toi de me le dire, finit-il d'un ton réprobateur.

\- Tu... c'est toi qui m'a sorti du laboratoire et qui... m'a recouverte comme ça ?

Cette question fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire. Honnêtement, elle était plus surprise de réaliser que c'était Végéta qui l'avait aidé à sortir de ce pétrin que de finalement comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Qu'est-ce qui avait passé par la tête du Saiyen pour qu'il oublie, l'espace de quelque temps, son propre nombril et ensuite lui venir en aide ?

Impassible, Végéta ignora sa surprise et réitéra sous forme de question.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, femme ? Réponds.

\- Je suis tombée, répliqua Bulma sans attendre.

Végéta leva le second sourcil.

\- Tombée ? répéta-t-il.

\- Oui. Je me rappelle avoir glissé en retirant ma combinaison. J'ai tenté de me rattraper, mais j'ai dû me cogner la tête et perdre conscience. La température était ajustée pour que je travaille sous zéro, effectivement.

Bulma avait tenté de prendre le ton le plus assuré possible. Malgré ses dents qui claquaient les unes contre les autres, elle croyait avoir réussi à être relativement convaincante. Il n'était pas question que Végéta soit au courant de l'attaque. Il ne manquerait pas de demander pour qu'elle raison c'était arrivé...

Et puis, son excuse était tout à fait crédible. Après tout, des accidents de travail, ça arrivait à n'importe qui.

Prise d'intenses frissons, Bulma releva la tête de quelques centimètres plus pour mieux voir sa réaction, qu'elle redoutait quand même un peu.

Végéta avait les yeux plissés. Il avait relevé son visage pour qu'elle voie qu'il était en train de lui offrir cet affreux demi-sourire. La jeune femme retint son souffle. Ce n'était pas bon signe...

\- Menteuse, décréta-t-il d'une voix parfaitement égale.

\- Quoi... ? Je ne suis pas menteuse ! Pour qui tu te prends pour...

\- Silence !

\- Non ! Je ne me tairai pas ! Je suis tombée, Végéta ! Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un bête accident !

Un éclair féroce traversa soudainement le visage du Saiyen. Puis, il se déplaça dans un coup de vent. Bulma eut à peine le temps de battre des paupières lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il avait traversé la chambre et qu'il était venu s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur le matelas. D'un geste très rapide, il la saisit fermement par les épaules pour la forcer à s'asseoir elle aussi. Il l'obligea ensuite à s'appuyer sur la tête du lit. Bulma aurait voulu protester, mais le mouvement avait été trop rapide. Et puis, bien qu'il ait été brusque, il ne lui avait pas vraiment fait mal.

Ce qu'il fit ensuite lui déplut. Tout en prenant soin de ne pas dénuder sa poitrine, il tira sur le haut des couvertures pour sortir ses bras de sous les draps. Ses épaules et son cou étant maintenant exposés, les tremblements commencèrent à la torturer de plus belle. Encore une fois cependant, elle ne protesta pas. Elle se demandait franchement ce qu'il avait en tête.

Végéta posa alors un regard glacé sur elle.

\- Un accident... répéta-t-il.

Bulma fut traversée d'un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec son hypothermie. L'espace d'un instant, elle vit pour la première fois ce que les autres voyaient en Végéta et qui leur faisait si peur. La position de son corps qui dominait le sien, son regard féroce, sa voix rude et sèche, sa prestance écrasante... Il était incroyablement imposant et puissant. Il n'essayait pas de l'intimider, il l'intimidait, point. C'était la première fois qu'il interagissait de cette manière avec elle. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il vivait ici, l'attitude de Végéta lui faisait peur. Le message était clair. Il était en colère. Très en colère. Et elle avait intérêt à ne pas l'irriter davantage.

Terrorisée, Bulma émit un couinement lorsqu'elle vit Végéta lever tranquillement ses mains jusqu'à la hauteur de ses biceps. L'idée qu'il allait la blesser intentionnellement lui traversa l'esprit. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée en disant qu'il ne la blesserait jamais. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas tant que ça...

Instinctivement, la jeune femme se tassa dans le lit pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. C'était incontestable cependant. Elle ne pouvait pas échapper au Saiyen, qui était déjà en train d'enrouler ses doigts autour de ses bras comme s'il s'apprêtait à les serrer. Bulma baissa les yeux, s'attendant au pire.

Puis, il s'immobilisa complètement. Suspendu à quelques centimètres de sa peau, il ne la toucha même pas. Bulma, surprise, posa un regard perdu dans celui du Saiyen. Ce qu'elle vit la rassura. Comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant qu'il allait lui faire mal. Même s'il semblait fou de rage, elle vit tout de suite qu'il n'avait jamais eu cette intention.

Quelle était la raison de tout ceci ?

Il ne dit qu'un mot de plus pour expliquer son geste.

\- Vraiment ?

Bulma, toujours aussi décontenancée, baissa encore une fois les yeux pour tenter de mieux comprendre. Son regard glissa instinctivement jusqu'aux mains du Saiyen, qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Elle remarqua alors quelque chose.

Sous les doigts figés de Végéta, sa peau était meurtrie. Des ecchymoses. Quatre affreuses marques bleues et parfaitement symétriques qui témoignaient que quelqu'un d'autre avait appuyé ses mains au même endroit et qui, contrairement au Saiyen, avait serré.

L'estomac de Bulma se tordit. La jeune femme se rappelait très bien comment le dénommé Treize l'avait empoigné puis écrasé les bras, dans le laboratoire. Elle ne s'était pas douté qu'il laisserait sa marque au passage, cependant.

\- Qui ? demanda Végéta avec ce ton de voix qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout.

La jeune femme leva un regard piteux vers lui. Elle était prise au piège. Son mensonge n'avait plus aucune crédibilité maintenant. Son coup à la tête et ces marques n'étaient pas le fruit d'un accident. Végéta n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'elle s'était fait attaquer et il voulait maintenant savoir qui en était responsable. Elle allait devoir tout avouer.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Bulma sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Son corps la faisait affreusement souffrir. Les frissons ne cessaient pas. Et elle avait perdu toute crédibilité. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à s'expliquer. Elle avait envie qu'il la laisse tranquille. Son seul désir était de se recoucher et dormir.

\- Oublie ça, Végéta. Laisse moi gérer ça, d'accord ? dit-elle en retenant les sanglots qui naissaient dans sa gorge.

\- Tu... tu vas te mettre à pleurer ? dit-il en riant. Idiote. Je te croyais plus...

\- Ferme-la ! Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. Je me fous de ce que tu veux savoir ou de ce que tu penses ! J'ai froid, j'ai mal partout et je suis épuisée ! Lâche-moi et dégage de ma vue, sale imbécile ! Rien de tout cela ne te regarde de toute façon.

Elle n'y pouvait rien maintenant, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans retenue. Il ne répondit rien et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il semblait presque satisfait qu'elle l'envoie promener. Il rit un peu.

\- Tu me connais mal. Ne pense pas que je vais abandonner si facilement. Qui ? répéta-t-il d'une voix un peu moins inquisitrice.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends tout d'un coup, hein ? Tu t'intéresses à ce qui m'arrive maintenant ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt être en train de t'entraîner ? Depuis quand sauver les gens est devenu plus important que de devenir le super guerrier que tu rêves de devenir ? Je savais que tu enviais Goku, mais de là à essayer de faire comme lui en aidant les gens... tu m'impressionnes ! Je te croyais beaucoup plus orgueilleux que ça !

Ouf ! Elle poussait un peu sa chance, là. Elle se trouvait quand même en présence de Végéta... Peut-être allait-elle finalement le recevoir, ce coup.

Mais le Saiyen accusa le commentaire beaucoup mieux qu'elle se l'était imaginé. Il plissa le nez, serra la mâchoire et feignit l'indifférence. Il cracha des mots incompréhensibles et probablement peu amicaux dans sa langue natale. Vraisemblablement, elle avait touché une corde sensible. Il fallait absolument qu'elle change le sujet de leur conversation sinon, elle finirait par confesser pourquoi elle s'était fait attaquer.

Puis, d'un coup, l'air de Végéta changea. Il semblait soudain distrait par quelque chose derrière lui.

\- Tu caches quelque chose, grogna-t-il. C'est tout ce qui m'intéresse. Maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille. Nous avons de la visite.

\- Quoi... ?

Une voix se fit alors entendre dans le couloir.

\- Bulma ?

La jeune femme étouffa un cri de surprise. Elle avait complètement oublié. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente, mais dehors, le soleil avait commencé à céder sa place à la lune. Il devait être passé l'heure du souper.

\- Akami ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Leur rendez-vous allait très certainement tomber à l'eau...

Bulma posa ses yeux sur Végéta, qui était toujours assis près d'elle, les mains près de ses bras. D'un regard, elle lui indiqua la fenêtre. Elle voulait qu'il parte avant qu'Akami ne le voie. Mais le Saiyen lui offrit à nouveau un sourire insolent. À l'évidence, il avait l'intention de s'amuser un peu.

\- Végéta ! murmura-t-elle. Va t'en ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as l'intention de...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il devrait sortir d'ici vivant.

Cette affirmation ne la rassura pas.

Akami fit son apparition dans sa chambre. Il était vêtu d'une jolie chemise bleue et d'un pantalon noir qui lui tombait parfaitement sur les hanches malgré sa grande taille. Sa cravate faisait ressortir ses yeux verts à merveille. Apparemment, il s'était beaucoup forcé pour ne pas la décevoir.

Alors là, c'était elle qui allait le décevoir !

Comme elle s'y était attendu, lorsqu'il vit la scène, son regard pourtant doux se durcit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Son beau visage se figea durant quelques secondes. Il prit du temps à assimiler ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Bulma, nue dans son lit sous des tonnes de couvertures, son visage pâle baigné de larmes, frêle, frissonnante et dominée par Végéta qui semblait la maintenir bien clouée en place.

Déjà qu'il ne portait pas le Saiyen dans son coeur plus qu'il ne le fallait, Akami n'eut besoin de rien de plus pour perdre les pédales.

\- Salaud ! s'écria-t-il en s'approchant du lit à grand pas. Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ! Dégage d'ici ou je t'arrache la tête !

Akami, maintenant à quelques centimètres derrière Végéta, leva sa main dans les airs pour empoigner fermement la combinaison du Saiyen. Ce dernier ne réagit pas et se laissa soulever sans protester. Bulma en resta bouche bée. Végéta s'était laissé faire. Tout en regrettant la présence de ses mains tout près de ses bras ainsi que la chaleur qu'elles dégageaient, elle appréhendait ce qui se passerait par la suite. Car Végéta, toujours face à elle, la regardait encore en souriant méchamment. Dans ce type de situation, il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester aussi calme.

Akami, furieux, tira quant à lui avec plus de force sur la combinaison pour écarter le Saiyen. Cette fois, Végéta riposta.

D'un geste à peine visible, il s'empara du bras d'Akami et l'obligea à pivoter pour que ce dernier se retrouve face à lui. Il l'empoigna ensuite férocement par le cou. Bulma eut le temps de voir les doigts du Saiyen s'enfoncer dans la gorge d'Akami avant qu'il ne le soulève au bout de ses bras. D'un geste fluide, il donna une petite poussée pour l'envoyer valser jusqu'à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Les cheveux blonds de l'homme volèrent dans tous les sens lorsque son dos percuta le mur derrière lui. La séquence des évènements fut ensuite si rapide que Bulma eut à peine le temps de se faire entendre.

\- Végéta ! Non !

Alors que son ennemi n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'il lui était arrivé, le Saiyen s'élança dans les airs à une vitesse fulgurante. Le poing dans les airs, il atterrit tout près d'Akami, qui était devenu blanc comme neige en le voyant approcher aussi vite.

\- Stop ! Arrête ! Ne le frappe pas ! Végéta ! Tu vas le tuer !

Bulma s'apprêtait à courir vers eux pour tenter l'impossible lorsqu'elle vit le poing de Végéta se planter dans le mur, à quelques millimètres du visage d'Akami. Sous la force de l'impact, le bois, qui avait pourtant l'air très solide, se mit à fendre dans tous les sens. Akami, accroupi sur le sol et dominé par Végéta, avait le souffle aussi court que Bulma. Tout comme elle, il s'était aussi mis à trembler comme une feuille. Il jeta un bref regard vers la fenêtre à sa droite. Une fissure venait de se dessiner dans la vitre. La gorge serrée, il regarda de nouveau son agresseur. Sans doute regrettait-il de l'avoir provoqué.

\- Personne, déclara alors Végéta d'un ton menaçant. Surtout pas un humain aussi pitoyable que toi, n'a le droit de traiter le prince de Saiyen de cette manière. Tu es chanceux, je suis de bonne humeur ce soir...

\- Végéta ! Ça suffit ! s'écria Bulma.

\- Ne t'avise plus de m'approcher et surtout pas de me toucher. Car la prochaine fois, je viserai juste. Compris ?

\- Ou... oui... souffla Akami, qui n'en menait pas large.

Végéta se redressa d'un coup. Il se tourna ensuite calmement vers Bulma, toujours étendue et enroulée dans ses couvertures. Elle s'apprêtait à lui crier des bêtises, mais il la coupa.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes lamentables, les humains. Celui-là est encore pire que le premier... dit-il d'un ton méprisant.

Puis, il disparut dans un coup de vent.

Bulma, stupéfaite de la tournure des évènements, regarda Akami sans rien dire. Ce dernier avait l'air aussi abattu qu'elle. Il se releva péniblement avant de s'approcher, hébété et penaud.

\- Comment tu vas ? Où t'a-t-il blessé ?

Bulma s'offusqua.

\- Végéta ne m'a pas blessée ! Il ne ferait jamais ça.

\- Il m'a pourtant laissé entendre le contraire...

\- Il n'oserait jamais me toucher, moi.

\- Tu en es certaine ?

\- ...

\- J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer ! Mais où peut-il bien aller chercher toute cette force... dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil au mur derrière lui.

\- Il est fort, oui. Mais je t'assure qu'il ne l'utilise jamais avec moi.

\- Tu as vu comment il m'a attaqué ? Il est agressif et violent. Tu devrais te méfier de lui.

\- Violent ? Végéta n'était pas violent avec moi ! dit Bulma en s'esclaffant.

\- Tu le défends !

\- Non je...

Elle se tut. Oui, elle le défendait. Peut-être parce qu'il venait de la sauver d'une mort certaine. Ou peut-être était-ce autre chose. Peu importait, elle n'avait pas envie de se justifier.

\- Tu as raison, admit-elle.

Bulma fit la moue. En la voyant réagir, Akami se détendit un peu. Ses yeux verts redevinrent doux.

\- Bulma...

\- Il ne m'a pas touché, Akami. Je te le jure.

\- Alors... pourquoi toutes ces larmes ? Et les dizaines de couvertures ?

\- J'ai attrapé froid. Je fais de la température. Je ne me sens vraiment pas très bien. Végéta était venu me porter un verre d'eau et des antidouleurs.

Bulma pointa du menton la table de chevet, sur laquelle était effectivement posés un verre rempli ainsi que deux comprimés. Avec son coup à la tête, le Saiyen s'était douté qu'elle en aurait besoin. Il s'était aussi rappelé qu'elle en avait pris lorsqu'elle avait souffert d'une gueule de bois, le lendemain de leurs excès et de leur première nuit ensemble. Décidément, Végéta était beaucoup plus attentionné qu'elle ne l'avait cru... ou du moins, qu'il voulait le laisser paraître.

Akami vit ce dont elle parlait, mais son regard restait toujours aussi marqué d'un profond scepticisme. Il leva le bras pour poser le revers de sa main sur son front.

\- Tu es glacée, pourtant...

\- Je sais. J'ai froid.

\- Qui est-il Bulma ? Pourquoi l'hébergez-vous ? Il ne me semble pas très reconnaissant. Et oublie ton histoire de domestique tout de suite, je t'en prie.

\- Tu as raison, Végéta n'est pas un domestique... nous l'hébergeons, car il n'a nulle part d'autre où aller. Il ne vient pas d'ici. Voilà pourquoi il a de drôles de manières. Mais il n'est pas dangereux, je te l'assure.

\- Des drôles de manières... comme se jeter à mon cou et détruire un mur pour m'intimider ?

\- Je te signale que c'est toi qui l'a provoqué en premier.

Akami se tut. Elle disait vrai, mais elle le voyait dans son visage, il n'était toujours pas convaincu.

\- Pourquoi parle-t-il de nous en nous appelant les ''humains'' ? Et puis... un Saiyen ? Un prince ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Il est fou...

Bulma n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lancer dans ce type d'explications. Elle était exténuée et avait besoin de repos.

\- Akami, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de dormir... C'est très compliqué tout ça.

Le jeune homme voulut protester, mais quelque chose dans le visage de Bulma l'en empêcha. À la place, il écarta une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans le front. Bulma ferma les yeux devant tant de douceur. Enfin, un peu de quiétude.

\- Nous remettrons tous ça, je te le promets, d'accord ? dit-elle d'une voix engourdie. Pour l'instant, j'ai envie d'être seule, s'il te plait.

Akami se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle le vit s'éloigner à contre-coeur.

\- D'accord, murmura-t-il avant de quitter doucement la chambre.

Les heures qui suivirent le départ d'Akami furent pénibles. Une fois seule, Bulma tomba rapidement dans un sommeil léger et entrecoupé de fréquents éveils. Les frissons cessèrent relativement tôt, mais à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, une douleur cuisante transperçait son crâne et la rendait complètement inapte. C'était sans compter la fatigue, qui, une fois sa température corporelle redevenue normale, l'accabla sans relâche. Et puis, chacun de ses muscles la faisait souffrir d'avoir autant tremblé.

Il fallut à Bulma près de deux jours entiers pour retrouver ses forces habituelles. Du temps qu'elle passa en grande majorité enveloppée dans son édredon de plumes le plus épais, ne se déplaçant que pour aller à la salle de bains. Avec son téléphone portable, elle s'était même organisée pour que l'un de leur domestique (un vrai, cette fois), vienne lui porter ses repas à son chevet. C'était une chance que ses parents soient toujours absents. Ainsi, elle n'aurait pas à justifier toute cette mascarade et s'épargnait des mensonges supplémentaires.

Ce n'est que l'après-midi du troisième jour que Bulma décida qu'elle se sentait suffisamment en forme pour sortir du lit. Après avoir pris une bonne douche et s'être vêtue et maquillée convenablement, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de lâcher un coup de fil à Akami, qu'elle savait en congé cette journée-là. C'est avec bonheur qu'elle lui avait annoncé être guérie de son mauvais rhume. Ravi, il l'avait invité chez lui le soir même, histoire de reporter leur rendez-vous gâché des jours précédents. De cette façon, elle pourrait voir son appartement, qui leur offrirait aussi un peu d'intimité. Ce plan faisait bien l'affaire de Bulma puisqu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix une rencontre supplémentaire entre Akami et Végéta.

Bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois depuis le soir de l'attaque, Bulma savait que ce dernier rôdait toujours dans les parages. En allant à la toilette, elle l'avait aperçu par la fenêtre alors qu'il quittait la chambre gravitationnelle, très tard la nuit dernière. Et puis, la veille, elle l'avait aussi entendu gravir les escaliers, passer devant la porte de sa chambre, s'arrêter un court instant, puis se réfugier dans la pièce voisine.

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il la questionne de nouveau, mais il s'était plutôt fait discret. Parfois, elle appréciait cette distance qu'il aimait garder avec les autres êtres vivants. Et le savoir près d'elle la sécurisait. Avec Végéta dans la chambre d'à côté, elle était certaine de ne pas se faire attaquer une seconde fois.

De toute façon, ses agresseurs avaient été bien clairs. Ils ne l'approcheraient pas si elle restait tranquille. Et c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.

En fait, elle avait la ferme intention d'oublier tout simplement les évènements. Les deux jours à se demander quels étaient les motifs d'une telle agressivité à son égard l'avaient découragé à chercher plus loin. Elle servirait une excuse à Végéta pour se débarrasser de lui et laisserait tout cela de côté.

Et après tout ce temps à rester barricadée et à se repasser son agression, le meilleur remède était de sortir pour se changer les idées. Une soirée en dehors de Capsule Corp. serait très appropriée.

Vers 17 heures, Bulma, vêtue d'un chemisier noir et d'une paire de jean, descendit donc les escaliers pour gagner le vestibule. Là, elle y dénicha une veste à manches longues qu'elle enfila machinalement. L'automne n'avait pas encore frappé aux portes, mais le temps commençait à se faire plus doux.

Et puis, il lui fallait une excuse pour cacher ces horribles ecchymoses qui commençaient à peine à pâlir.

Bien qu'elle savait Végéta en plein entraînement dans la chambre gravitationnelle, la jeune femme décida d'emprunter la porte arrière pour sortir à l'extérieur. Plus elle diminuait ses chances de croiser le Saiyen, mieux elle se portait. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'explication à lui servir et préférait reporter son interrogatoire au plus tard.

En mettant le nez dehors, Bulma fut heureuse de sentir les rayons du soleil frapper sa peau. Elle prit une bouffée d'air frais en même temps qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'un de leur garage. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle opta pour une voiture qui lui offrirait plus de confort que de rapidité. Bien installée dans les sièges en cuir de sa Volvo, elle mit le moteur en marche et dévala l'entrée principale en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder en direction du vaisseau.

Bulma mis ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et suivit les indications qu'Akami lui avait données pour se rendre jusqu'à chez lui. Une vingtaine de minutes seulement séparait leurs domiciles et lorsque la jeune femme se gara devant l'immeuble à étages dans lequel vivait son ami, elle se surprit à être déçue que le trajet n'ait pas été plus long. En questionnant l'origine de ce sentiment, elle se dit que la balade en voiture l'avait probablement aidé à se sortir les évènements des derniers jours de la tête. Une fois rendue avec son copain, elle retrouverait probablement cette paix d'esprit.

C'est donc avec regret et optimisme qu'elle quitta le douillet habitacle de son automobile et qu'elle entra dans l'immeuble avant de gravir les innombrables paliers d'escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement d'Akami. L'ascension aurait été beaucoup plus courte si elle avait opté pour l'ascenseur, mais elle avait envie de se dégourdir les jambes.

À mi-chemin cependant, elle se surprit à regretter son choix. Son souffle court et des étourdissements la força à prendre une pause. Plus elle montait, plus ses pas devenaient laborieux. Peut-être n'était-elle pas aussi en forme qu'elle se l'était imaginée, après tout.

Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas ça.

Ses pieds étaient lourds et difficiles à soulever, certes, mais ce n'était pas de la fatigue physique. Elle avait plutôt le sentiment qu'un poids insupportable lui pesait sur les épaules. C'était comme si une force l'attirait vers le bas des escaliers, rendant sa progression de plus en plus pénible à chaque palier qu'elle franchissait.

C'était plutôt préoccupant.

Si bien qu'une fois arrivée devant la porte qui portait le bon numéro, Bulma se sentait accablée à un point où elle eut envie de rebrousser chemin et retourner se réfugier dans son lit. Elle se résigna tout de même à cogner trois fois à la porte. Lorsqu'elle entendit Akami se déplacer à l'intérieur pour venir lui ouvrir, l'étau se transforma en un plomb dans son estomac.

Son hôte, lui, était beaucoup enthousiaste qu'elle lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Bulma ! dit Akami en rougissant un peu. J'avais tellement hâte de te voir !

D'un geste accueillant, il l'invita à entrer. Puis, juste après avoir refermé la porte derrière eux, il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Il l'étreignit avec tant de force que Bulma retint un gémissement de douleur. Ses bras et son cou lui faisaient encore mal.

Les intentions d'Akami étaient claires pour ce rendez-vous. Il désirait se rapprocher d'elle. En temps normal, Bulma aurait été ravie de voir un homme aussi charmant être aux petits soins avec elle.

Mais pas ce soir.

Étrangement, cette démonstration d'affection cloua Bulma sur place. Le plomb dans son ventre l'opprimait et semblait avoir doublé de volume. Même si elle avait terminé son ascension depuis plusieurs minutes, le malaise ne s'était pas dissipé. Il avait plutôt amplifié.

Un peu gênée d'être aussi peu démonstrative, Bulma contempla les lieux avec un entrain un peu forcé.

\- Woah ! Akami, c'est vraiment bien chez toi ! Et puis, ça sent très bon !

L'endroit était impressionnant. La décoration était moderne et même si la journée tirait à sa fin, l'appartement était très éclairé. L'ambiance y était chaleureuse, à l'image d'Akami. Et puis, comme ils étaient situés au dernier pallier d'un immeuble à étage et qu'il y avait d'énormes fenêtres sur chacun des murs, la vue était magnifique. Particulièrement à cet instant, alors que le soleil se couchait paresseusement sur la ville. Au loin, on pouvait même voir un orage s'approcher.

De plus, Akami étant ce qu'il est, il avait probablement cuisiné toute la journée pour elle. L'air était rempli d'une odeur relevée et exquise d'épices. La table avait aussi été mise et au centre, deux coupes et une bouteille les attendaient.

\- Ravi que tu aimes. Bienvenue, dit-il à son oreille et en déposant ses lèvres dans son cou. Je suis content que tu sentes mieux. Tu es très belle.

Bulma rougit un peu. La dernière fois qu'un homme lui avait fait ce compliment, c'était lorsque Yamcha l'avait amené au restaurant, un an plus tôt. Elle adorait ça.

\- Merci ! dit-elle. Tu es très beau aussi.

Akami se dirigea vers la table et leur servit du vin. Dans son jean et sa chemise blanche, il était parfaitement raffiné tout en étant décontracté. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient devant les yeux, lui donnant un air un peu innocent.

\- Avant que notre soirée commence, dit-il en restant concentré sur sa tâche, je veux que tu saches que je n'ai pas l'intention de te questionner au sujet de Végéta.

En entendant ce nom, l'estomac de Bulma se tordit d'une drôle de manière. Elle ignora le malaise et se concentra sur les paroles d'Akami.

\- En tout cas, pas ce soir, poursuivit-il. Bien qu'il m'ait donné une sacrée frousse, si tu lui fais confiance, alors je lui ferai confiance aussi. J'ai seulement envie que tu passes un beau moment avec moi.

Sur ce, il lui tendit l'une des deux coupes en lui faisant un sourire qui en aurait fait tomber plus d'une. Akami lui offrait une belle échappatoire. Elle n'aurait pas à s'expliquer pour l'instant. Mais l'estomac toujours aussi crispé, Bulma oublia combien l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle était beau et attentionné. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se détendre.

Un peu confuse de se sentir ainsi, la jeune femme ne répondit rien et se contenta de prendre le verre qu'il lui tendait en lui rendant son sourire. Le sien devait paraître un peu forcé. Elle s'était attendue à ce que cette soirée soit agréable. Peut-être que quelques gorgées de ce vin habilement choisi lui feraient oublier l'angoisse qui s'était installée depuis son arrivée.

Son ami parut percevoir le malaise. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Viens, je vais te faire visiter, dit Akami en lui tendant la main.

Son copain vivant seul et le logement n'étant pas très spacieux, ils eurent tôt fait de faire le tour des lieux. Ils se retrouvèrent donc rapidement autour de la table. Là, ils commencèrent leur repas sans trop de presse.

Comme elle s'y était attendu, le souper était très réussi. C'était sans surprise qu'Akami se révéla à cuisiner comme un chef. Et puis, comme toujours, les discussions qu'il alimentait étaient très intéressantes. Par chance qu'il lui posait beaucoup de questions, car la jeune femme n'était pas d'humeur bavarde. Grâce à l'aisance et l'entregent d'Akami, Bulma ne vit pratiquement pas le temps passer et elle fut surprise de constater qu'il était aussi tard lorsque son hôte se leva pour aller chercher une deuxième bouteille.

\- Tu veux une autre portion ? demanda Akami à Bulma, qui venait de terminer sa dernière bouchée d'agneau.

\- Non, merci ! C'était vraiment délicieux, mais je suis rassasiée.

Elle était sincère, le plat qu'il lui avait servi était exquis. En fait, elle en aurait probablement repris si cette pesanteur n'avait pas été là pour lui couper l'appétit.

Le ventre plein, la jeune femme se leva à son tour. Ses pas la menèrent au salon, juste devant l'une des énormes fenêtres. Dehors, elle pouvait voir que le ciel s'était assombri.

Maintenant que le souper s'était terminé, elle appréhendait drôlement la suite des évènements.

\- J'adore voir la ville la nuit, dit Akami dans son dos.

\- Hum hum, moi aussi. Tu as toujours vécu ici ?

C'était la première question qu'elle posait, ce soir.

Il appuya son dos contre la paroi de verre pour la regarder contempler les lumières qui brillaient à l'extérieur.

\- Non, répondit-il. Mes parents vivent dans la ville voisine. J'ai déménagé ici pour le travail, il y a deux ans. Et toi ? Tu as déjà vécu ailleurs ?

\- Hum hum... non.

Akami pencha la tête pour la regarder.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu me sembles un peu... distante.

Bien sûr. Il voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle se trouvait en compagnie de l'homme de ses rêves ! N'importe qui aurait été plus enthousiaste qu'elle en ce moment. Elle devrait se sentir comblée ! Pas perplexe, hésitante ni même embarrassée.

\- Je suis désolée, Akami. Je croyais que j'étais complètement guérie, mais je me sens encore un peu fatiguée. Ne t'en fais pas.

Il leva une main pour la poser sur sa joue. Avec beaucoup de délicatesse, il repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- Tu veux te reposer ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

\- Non, ça va, dit-elle en levant les yeux pour le regarder.

D'un geste qui se voulait rassurant et affectueux, elle posa sa main sur celle qu'il venait tout juste d'appuyer sur sa joue.

Il fixa un regard tendre sur elle et lui fit un sourire gêné. Puis, sans la quitter des yeux, il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Jusqu'à maintenant, les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés avaient toujours étés doux, lents et timides. Mais ce soir, elle sentit qu'Akami bougeait ses lèvres avec plus d'avidité.

C'était agréable. Bulma se prêta donc au jeu.

Elle répondit au baiser en tentant du mieux qu'elle put de reproduire cette fougue qu'il voulait lui transmettre. Le creux dans son ventre l'empêchait cependant de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Encore une fois, elle avait le sentiment que ses mouvements, comparés à ceux d'Akami, étaient faux et calculés.

Mais bien que Bulma se sentait complètement déconnectée de ce qui se passait entre eux, Akami, lui, gagnait en entrain. Sa main sur sa joue avait glissé dans son cou. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus insistante. Avec un empressement contenu, elle sentit son autre main se déposer sous l'une de ses fesses puis remonter tranquillement vers le bas de son dos. Là, il remonta son chemisier de quelques centimètres avant de faire voler ses doigts légers comme des plumes sur la peau de son flanc. La caresse donna un frisson à Bulma, qui peinait toujours à suivre le rythme soutenu de la bouche d'Akami sur la sienne.

Voyant qu'elle ne protestait pas contre l'intrusion de sa main sous ses vêtements, le jeune homme déposa fermement sa paume et pressa sur le bas de sa cage thoracique pour la rapprocher et lui signifier ses désirs. Il aimait la toucher et il en voulait plus.

En caressant son torse, Bulma se demanda brièvement si elle serait capable de lui offrir ce qu'il espérait.

Elle se gifla intérieurement de penser de telles choses.

'' Mais bien sûr, idiote. Tu vas lui donner ce qu'il veut, c'est ton copain ! '' se dit-elle.

Elle le laissa alors vagabonder sous ses vêtements pendant quelques secondes. Puis, tout en dessinant ses muscles à travers sa chemise, elle sentit la main d'Akami atteindre l'un de ses seins. Pendant qu'il effleurait délicatement son galbe, Bulma ne put s'empêcher de penser à la dernière personne qui avait touché cette partie de son corps. Plus empressée, la caresse avait alors été très différente de celle-ci. La jeune femme se surprit à regretter la façon dont son amant précédent lui faisait perdre la tête alors que celui-ci la laissait plutôt pensive. À cet instant, plutôt que de laisser son esprit libre de tout tracas, elle pensait à toutes les façons efficaces de rendre sa réaction la plus naturelle possible.

Encore une fois, Bulma dut se ressaisir. Si elle voulait rendre sa relation avec Akami fonctionnelle, elle allait devoir se débarrasser de ces pensées superflues et de cet étau qui pesait toujours.

Et avec son amant qui était maintenant en train de dégrafer son soutien-gorge, elle avait intérêt à faire vite.

Mais ici, dans ce bel appartement qui sentait bon, dans les bras de la personne merveilleuse qu'était Akami, elle ne se sentait tout simplement pas à sa place. Étrangement, elle ne désirait rien de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Mais bon sang ! Si Akami n'était pas la personne qu'elle recherchait, qui ?

Il était parfait ! Que lui fallait-il de plus ?

C'est à cet instant que le déclic se fit.

Bulma ouvrit alors grand les yeux et mit fin au baiser. Elle cessa de caresser le torse d'Akami pour poser ses mains à plat sur ses pectoraux. Puis, elle exerça une petite pression pour qu'il s'écarte.

\- Akami... murmura-t-elle d'une faible voix.

Le baiser ayant été brisé, il avait plongé son visage dans le cou de la femme. Ses mains, toujours aussi baladeuses sous sa blouse, ne s'arrêtèrent pas immédiatement.

\- Akami, fit-elle, plus fermement.

Cette fois, il s'écarta de quelques centimètres. Il leva vers elle des yeux égarés. Sa gorge se noua automatiquement lorsqu'elle vit leur magnifique teinte verte. Elle eut de la difficulté à prononcer les mots qu'elle voulait lui dire.

\- Je... suis désolée... bégaya-t-elle.

Elle recula de trois pas. Les bras d'Akami tombèrent de chaque côté de son corps. Il avait l'air médusé.

\- Je dois partir.

\- Qu... quoi ?

\- Je dois retourner chez moi.

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Non, je... en fait oui. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

\- Tu es toujours malade. Tu veux que je te ramène à la maison ?

\- Akami... physiquement, je me sens très bien. Je suis guérie. C'est juste qu'ici, avec toi...

Elle fit une pause, ravalant ses mots. Le visage de son compagnon avait soudain l'air abattu. Il avait compris où elle voulait en venir.

\- ... ça ne fonctionnera pas, lâcha-t-elle.

Incapable de le regarder plus longtemps, elle fit volte-face. Il fallait vite qu'elle sorte d'ici, sinon, elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

\- Bulma, attends ! Explique-moi !

Akami fit une tentative pour la retenir, mais la jeune femme s'était déjà enfuie vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Bulma !

\- On se revoit au travail ! dit-elle en s'emparant de son sac et en ouvrant la porte dans un même mouvement.

Mais quelle réponse minable ! Non, elle ÉTAIT minable de le laisser seul dans son appartement sans même lui donner d'explication.

La tête basse, Bulma s'éclipsa dans le couloir sans un seul mot de plus. Avant que la porte ne se referme complètement, elle jeta un regard piteux vers Akami, toujours aussi figé près de la fenêtre devant laquelle ils venaient de s'embrasser. Son visage avait changé d'expression. Il avait l'air en colère maintenant. Et avec raison.

Il prononça alors ses derniers mots, un ton hostile dans la voix.

\- C'est à cause de lui, hein ?

Son explication, il se l'était donné tout seul. Et l'estomac de Bulma se tordit lorsqu'elle se dit qu'il n'était pas complètement à côté de la plaque.

Pressée de fuir cet immeuble, la jeune femme dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre. Lorsqu'elle mit enfin le pied dehors, une lourde pluie lui tomba dessus. L'orage qu'elle avait vu se pointer au loin, plus tôt dans la soirée, frappait fort.

Tout en tentant de se couvrir la tête, Bulma courut vers sa voiture. Elle partit en trombe vers Capsule Corp., où elle espérait retrouver un peu de réconfort. Le poids pesait plus lourd que jamais dans son ventre. Il lui avait même donné la nausée.

Le trajet du retour lui parut beaucoup plus long et une fois arrivée chez elle, c'est en se trainant les pieds sur le sol détrempé de l'allée de sa demeure que Bulma commença à sentir les larmes se mêler à la pluie. Pressée de rentrer, la jeune femme courut vers la porte d'entrée et gravit les escaliers sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses souliers boueux. Une fois dans sa chambre, Bulma ôta ses vêtements humides et les lança avec rage sur son lit. C'était comme si elle s'était attendu à se débarrasser de ce poids qu'elle avait sur les épaules en les enlevant.

Malheureusement, même après s'être dénudée et vidé de ses larmes durant l'heure qu'elle passa sous la douche, le malaise ne la quitta pas. Il persista même une fois bien emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, vêtue de son pyjama le plus confortable.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal ?

Au départ, elle avait cru que c'était à cause de son agression et que passer la soirée avec Akami lui ferait du bien. Puis, voyant qu'elle n'allait pas mieux même après plusieurs verres de vin et un bon souper, elle s'était dit que c'était peut-être Akami le problème. Elle croyait qu'une fois partie, elle se débarrasserait de cette confusion.

Mais non.

Ça n'allait pas mieux. Couchée sur le dos dans son lit, elle regardait le plafond avec l'impression d'être une coquille inanimée sur laquelle l'angoisse pressait très fort pour la submerger. Les larmes avaient cessé, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de dormir, de penser. Elle se sentait vide et seule, avait un creux dans l'estomac et sentait qu'elle ne faisait rien comme il le fallait.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Si elle n'avait ni envie de rester seule dans son lit, ni de passer la soirée avec Akami, de quoi avait-elle besoin ? Qu'est-ce qui, en ce moment, pourrait l'aider à chasser son malaise ?

La dernière question la fit se redresser brusquement dans son lit.

En ce moment, elle avait bien envie de quelque chose.

Quelque chose dont elle s'était privée depuis trop longtemps.

Sûre d'elle, dans un seul mouvement décidé, Bulma se mit sur ses pieds et sortit de sa chambre. Puis, elle pivota machinalement vers la droite pour avancer de quelques mètres dans le couloir sombre.

Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle se trouva devant la porte voisine.

Là, incertaine de savoir si c'était une bonne idée, elle hésita quelques secondes avant de poser sa main sur la poignée.

En se disant qu'elle ne risquait que de se faire envoyer promener, elle la tourna.

La chambre de Végéta était faiblement éclairée par la lueur de la lune. Bulma remarqua que la pluie avait cessé. Les nuages s'étaient même dispersés. L'ambiance y était paisible.

En scrutant la pièce des yeux, elle nota aussi que, comme la première fois où elle y était entrée le soir de sa fête d'anniversaire, le lit du Saiyen avait été positionné de travers dans la pièce. Une silhouette y était étendue en lui tournant le dos. À en juger par les mouvements de respiration profonde que celle-ci faisait, le Saiyen dormait. Bulma prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha à pas feutrés. Par chance, les lattes de bois qui recouvraient le plancher ne craquaient pas.

Une fois près du lit, le coeur battant à tout rompre, elle hésita quelques secondes avant de se pencher pour poser doucement sa main sur le matelas. Elle la glissa ensuite discrètement sous le drap avant de le soulever. Enfin, elle se faufila sous les couvertures aussi subtilement que possible.

Végéta s'agita et grogna dans son sommeil. Le mouvement avait été fluide, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas perturber sa quiétude. Bulma retint son souffle. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la réaction de Végéta s'il la trouvait dans son lit. Elle était toutefois certaine qu'il ne serait pas de très bonne humeur.

Comme le Saiyen semblait être retombé dans un profond sommeil, Bulma se blottit dans les couvertures et appuya sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle ferma les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration.

Une chaleur délicieuse l'enveloppait. Les draps de Végéta dégageaient une odeur plus qu'agréable qui lui chatouillait les narines. Sa respiration à lui, lente et régulière, était incroyablement rassurante.

Bulma était merveilleusement bien.

L'anxiété qui l'avait suivi toute la soirée était restée au pas de la porte. Elle l'avait complètement abandonnée. Elle ne pouvait pas être mieux.

En fait, si.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et observa un instant la silhouette de Végéta. Couché sur le côté en faisant face à la fenêtre, elle ne pouvait voir que son dos incroyablement découpé ainsi que sa chevelure hérissée déposée sur un oreiller.

Elle n'avait aucun doute. Sa peau devait être terriblement douce et chaude.

Un peu gênée, Bulma se mit à se tasser sous les draps pour se rapprocher davantage. Elle ne pouvait pas le toucher, sinon elle le réveillerait. Mais elle voulait le sentir tout près d'elle. Elle cessa donc sa progression lorsque leurs corps ne furent séparés que par un ou deux centimètres. Sans le toucher, elle épousa du mieux qu'elle put sa posture.

Mais il lui en fallait plus. Elle avait besoin de plus. Tout cela était trop bon.

La jeune femme remonta alors son bras pour appuyer sa main à plat en plein milieu du dos du Saiyen. Elle courba un peu son cou pour aller poser le bout de son nez dans sa nuque. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et prit une grande inspiration pour humer sa peau au teint hâlé.

L'odeur lui plut à un tel point qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'y enfouir son nez avec plus de force.

C'est à cet instant que Végéta émergea vers la réalité. Elle le sentit se raidir, sans qu'il ne s'écarte toutefois. Bulma laissa sa respiration en suspens. Elle appréhendait que cela n'arrive. Elle allait se faire mettre dehors à coups de pied au derrière.

\- Bulma... dit alors la voix de Végéta tout bas.

Son timbre était endormi, presque rêveur. Grâce à l'énergie qu'elle dégageait, il l'avait reconnu.

Elle voulut justifier sa présence.

\- Ne me repousse pas, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de...

Elle hésita sur le dernier mot.

\- ... j'ai besoin de ça.

Bulma attendit, aux aguets. Le Saiyen resta immobile quelque temps puis elle le sentit se détendre progressivement. Sa respiration était redevenue lente. Il s'était déjà rendormi.

La jeune femme lâcha un soupir. Elle réfugia son visage dans la douceur de sa nuque et de ses cheveux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en déposant un léger baiser sur l'une de ses vertèbres.

Placée ainsi, dans un environnement si réconfortant, elle sentit la fatigue l'envahir. Le sommeil ne tarderait pas à la gagner elle aussi.

Mais juste avant de fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois, comme si elle voulait confirmer l'identité de la personne avec qui elle s'apprêtait à s'endormir, Bulma regarda devant elle. Ses yeux se posèrent juste au-dessus de l'épaule la plus musclée qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, celle de Végéta. Puis, en élevant juste un peu le regard, elle réalisa soudain quelque chose.

Plus précisément, elle comprit pourquoi le lit avait été positionné de cette manière.

C'était Végéta qui l'avait volontairement déplacé ainsi.

Car, le lit placé dans cet angle offrait à son occupant une vue imprenable sur la plus grande des fenêtres de la chambre, par laquelle filtrait la lumière de la lune ainsi que de milliers d'étoiles plus brillantes les unes que les autres.


	14. Chapter 14

Alors voilà ! Ce chapitre est enfin sorti ! Pile à l'heure pour les vacances des fêtes ;)

Pour ceux qui le demandent, ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire se prolongera sur plusieurs chapitres encore. J'ai tout plein d'idées qui n'attendent qu'à être écrites :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci pour les beaux commentaires !

Chapitre 14 - Discussions

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Bulma ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, réveillée par la voix rocailleuse et dure de Végéta. Avec cette brusque entrée vers la réalité, elle prit un temps pour se demander si elle l'avait vraiment entendu parler ou si elle avait tout simplement rêvé.

Elle battit des paupières à quelques reprises. Sa vision prit du temps à s'ajuster. Puis, elle devina une silhouette.

Il était étendu sur le côté et lui faisait face. Il était à moitié recouvert par un drap léger en coton. Elle constata que même dans cette position, il avait croisé ses bras. Elle devina aussi le contour de son muscle pectoral qui, un peu écrasé par son biceps, bombait vers l'avant. Il s'était placé à l'autre extrémité du matelas afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Elle ne distingua pas tout de suite les traits de son visage, car le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé et la chambre était toujours plongée dans la pénombre. Elle était certaine, cependant, il la regardait avec beaucoup d'hostilité.

Elle lui sourit faiblement.

\- Bon matin, dit-elle tout bas.

Elle l'entendit grogner. La jeune femme savait qu'elle ne tirerait probablement rien de bon à s'introduire dans son intimité. Mais plus tôt dans la nuit, ça avait été plus fort qu'elle.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait innocent.

\- Si j'ai bien dormi ?!

Il resserra ses bras autour de lui.

\- Premièrement, je te signale que j'ai l'habitude de dormir seul ! Je ne sais pas qui t'as dit que tu pouvais partager mon lit, mais ce n'est certainement pas moi ! Et deuxièmement...

Furibond, il la pointa du doigt.

\- Comment veux-tu que je dorme ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger et tu prends toute la place !

Bulma étouffa un rire. Lui, ne s'amusait pas du tout.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Va t'en ! Le soleil ne s'est même pas levé encore. Je devrais encore être en train de dormir !

Pour toute réponse, elle resserra les couvertures autour d'elle. Elle avait la ferme intention de rester pile où elle était. Elle, n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis des lunes !

\- À quoi tu joues ? s'impatienta le Saiyen. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

\- J'avais envie de dormir ici.

\- Moi, je n'ai pas envie de t'avoir ici ! Sors !

Elle fit non de la tête, un sourire contenu sur le visage.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de te jeter dehors par la fenêtre, dit-il en serrant les poings.

\- Mais oui hein, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche, Végéta ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton malicieux. Fais-le.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes. Tous deux savaient que même si elle le mettait au défi, il ne le ferait pas.

Bulma sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

\- Toi. Toi, tu es drôle, Végéta.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Si. Tu me fais toute cette scène, mais au final, ça ne te dérange même pas tant que ça...

\- Si, ça m'énerve ! Quand es-tu entrée dans ma chambre ? Je te croyais partie pour la nuit !

Elle se rappela à ce moment comment elle avait pitoyablement tourné le dos à Akami et comment elle s'était ensuite jetée dans ce lit. Le scénario, en y pensant bien, lui rappelait un peu celui qui s'était produit le soir où elle avait mit fin à sa relation avec Yamcha.

Un peu honteuse, la jeune femme voulut garder les détails pour elle.

\- J'ai préféré rentrer. Je n'avais pas envie de rester seule. Et... il n'y avait que toi... Tu dormais déjà. Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, alors je me suis introduite en douce dans ton lit.

\- Et tu veux me dire en quoi ça te donne la permission d'envahir mon espace personnel ? Vous avez peut-être l'habitude de dormir dans le même lit vous, les humains, mais moi, je préfère rester seul. Alors, pour la dernière fois, va t'en !

Bulma fit la moue. Le ton de Végéta commençait à devenir plus inquisiteur. Elle connaissait suffisamment bien son fichu caractère pour savoir que si elle ne partait pas, c'était lui qui le ferait.

Elle préférait définitivement le Saiyen lorsqu'il était endormi.

\- D'accord, chuchota-t-elle.

À contrecoeur, la jeune femme repoussa le drap avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Puis, elle pivota pour poser ses pieds sur les lattes de bois glacées. Elle prit soin de tirer sur le bas de sa chemise de nuit en soie rose avant de se lever. Étrangement, même s'ils s'étaient souvent vus nus, elle se sentait pudique avec lui.

Elle s'apprêtait à se mettre sur ses jambes lorsqu'une voix la retint.

\- Attends.

Bulma tourna la tête vers Végéta. Il était toujours dans la même position aussi fermée.

Il la regarda avec insistance lever un sourcil.

\- Tu me chasses, puis te me demandes d'attendre ? Il faudrait que tu saches ce que tu veux, sinon je ne saurai pas auquel de tes ordres obéir, Monsieur le Prince.

Il lui sourit froidement dans le noir.

\- Si seulement tu pouvais m'obéir...

\- Dans tes rêves, oui ! Ça n'arrivera ja...

\- Que c'est-il passé ? coupa-t-il sans attendre la suite.

D'un geste raide de la tête, il désigna ses bras meurtris.

Voilà. La question qu'elle redoutait venait d'être posée. Le ventre de Bulma se tordit. Cette fois, Akami ne serait pas là pour lui donner une raison de se dérober. Elle se devait de lui donner l'explication qu'il recherchait.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le toisa avec le plus d'assurance qu'elle put. Son attitude lui valut un sourire narquois.

\- Habituellement, ce qui me regarde ne t'intéresse pas. Je me demande toujours pourquoi tu insistes autant... mais si tu veux vraiment savoir...

Elle imita le Saiyen et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine. Étrangement, celui-ci sourit de plus belle.

\- J'ai fait des recherches sur un nouveau type d'armement militaire. Et on essaie de me voler mes travaux.

\- Ha oui ? dit-il, un ton septique dans la voix.

\- Oui. Quand je me suis fait attaquer, l'autre jour, j'étais en train de développer un nouveau carburant pour des missiles longue distance. Beaucoup plus puissant et plus efficace que ce que nous utilisons à l'heure actuelle dans nos armées. Ceux qui m'ont attaqué voulaient connaître mon protocole et récolter les mérites avant moi. Voilà !

Elle n'avait pas pensé à une excuse. Là, elle venait d'improviser.

Elle devait s'en être bien tiré, car Végéta sembla satisfait. Les lèvres toujours aussi étirées, il roula sur le dos pour regarder le plafond. Il ferma les yeux tranquillement en gardant ses bras bien serrés autour de sa poitrine.

\- Sais-tu qui est à l'origine de ces attaques ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, mentit-elle. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Bien...

Il prit une longue inspiration durant laquelle son sourire disparu.

\- Si un jour l'envie te prends d'arrêter de me mentir, tu me feras signe, déclara-t-il. Maintenant, dégage.

\- Quoi ! Je ne te mens pas ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

Végéta rouvrit les yeux et pivota la tête pour l'observer. Le même sourire insolent venait de réapparaître sur son visage.

Il savait qu'elle lui racontait des bobards depuis le début. Il la regarda suffisamment longtemps pour le lui faire comprendre.

Bulma ne dit pas un mot. Végéta était plus perspicace qu'elle se l'était imaginé. Habituellement, seule sa mère était dotée de ce sixième sens qui lui permettait de savoir si elle mentait ou pas.

\- Dégage, répéta-t-il en refermant les paupières, prêt à se rendormir.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir si je mens ?

\- Parce que ta façon de mentir est malhabile. Et puis, tu mens souvent. J'ai fini par comprendre comment tu fonctionnes.

\- Et tu peux me dire comment je fonctionne exactement ?

\- Ta façon de me regarder avec cette fausse assurance. Tes bras qui se croisent et ton menton qui s'élève. Le ton que tu utilises. Ton coeur qui s'accélère. C'est pareil à chaque fois. Tout cela m'indique que tu me mens.

\- Oh... Tu... peux...

\- Entendre ton coeur battre, oui. Tu es à moins d'un mètre de moi.

Il plissa le nez et se tassa de quelques centimètres supplémentaires pour s'éloigner encore plus d'elle.

\- Tout ton être m'envahit, grogna-t-il.

Elle rit.

\- Végéta... Ça n'est pas si pire que ça, j'en suis certaine... murmura-t-elle en s'approchant davantage.

Avec la lumière de la lune qui filtrait au travers de la fenêtre, elle pouvait voir les contours sérieux de son visage. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour le regarder.

De toute évidence, là, c'était lui qui mentait. Elle le savait, sa présence ne l'accablait pas autant qu'il voulait lui faire croire. Il affichait cette attitude bornée simplement pour se protéger de ses prétendues faiblesses.

D'humeur un peu taquine, Bulma tenta de désamorcer son petit jeu.

\- Même si je mentais... pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça, hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait à toi, le prince des Saiyens, de savoir qui m'a attaqué et pourquoi on l'a fait ? Après tout, je ne suis qu'une pauvre et insignifiante humaine. Je te croyais au-dessus de tout ça...

Elle le vit serrer les mâchoires, pincer les lèvres et plisser le nez. De toute évidence, elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Elle enfonça le fer dans la plaie.

\- Je te croyais plus fort que ça. Sauver une vie ? T'en faire pour une humaine ? Vraiment, Végéta, ce sont tous des signes d'une incroyable faiblesse. Ne te demande pas pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à te transformer en...

\- Va t'en, coupa-t-il. Ou je te fais moi-même disparaître !

Végéta venait d'esquiver ses questions de sa façon la plus typique. Il agissait exactement comme elle s'y était attendu. Trop fier pour avouer que, à sa façon, il tenait un peu à elle, il affichait cet air renfrogné qu'elle connaissait trop bien maintenant pour qu'elle ne croie à ses menaces.

\- Non. Je reste. J'ai envie d'être avec toi. Même si tu es grognon. Et je t'épargne les menaces, je n'ai pas peur de toi, je te rappelle.

\- Humf... il n'y a vraiment rien à faire avec toi hein ? Foutue humaine...

Assise sur le matelas, Bulma scruta le visage du Saiyen pendant qu'il passait ses bras par-dessus le drap pour resserrer celui-ci autour de lui. Elle sourit.

À cet instant, la jeune femme aimait se dire que même si elle ne connaissait pas grand chose à son sujet, elle commençait à apprivoiser le caractère de Végéta. Elle pouvait le voir, les muscles contractés et raides qui longeaient la mâchoire du Saiyen et les dizaines de tendons qui se dessinaient dans son cou, tous plus crispés les uns que les autres, lui indiquaient qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise de l'avoir aussi près. Il ne se sentait pas confortable d'interagir avec elle comme ils le faisaient. Ses traits fermés et sérieux la captivaient. Derrière ceux-ci, elle le savait, se cachait quelqu'un de bien plus complexe qu'elle s'était imaginée au tout début.

Amusée et éclairée par la lumière pâle de la lune, Bulma prit donc beaucoup de plaisir à contempler son profil sévère. Elle apprécia comment son nez fin contrastait avec ses yeux et son front plus larges, ainsi que sa bouche pleine et ses pommettes relevées qui lui donnaient un air presque noble. Étudier ainsi son visage attira inévitablement son regard vers l'impressionnante musculature qui forçait sous la peau de Végéta au niveau de ses biceps et de ses pectoraux. Après quelques secondes, la jeune femme se surprit à admirer sans retenue le haut de ses abdominaux qui montaient et descendaient au rythme contrôlé de sa respiration, le reste étant toujours couvert par le drap blanc.

Un sourire malicieux sur la bouche, elle laissa son imagination lui décrire ce qu'il y avait plus bas.

Et bien évidemment, Bulma étant Bulma, elle voulut avoir plus que de simples images. Dans un élan de folie, tentée par ses désirs qui commençaient à se manifester avec plus d'insistance, elle décida donc de pousser sa chance.

Doucement, la jeune femme leva son bras dans les airs pour l'approcher du torse du Saiyen. Végéta étant de l'autre côté du lit, elle dut s'étirer au maximum pour réduire la distance qui les séparaient. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en pensant à la sensation qui l'attendait lorsqu'elle enfoncerait ses doigts dans la chair dure et ferme de son muscle pectoral. L'anticipation la fit chavirer. Son coeur se mit à faire d'incontrôlables folies.

Elle avait oublié combien les contacts physiques avec Végéta étaient enivrants. Après tant de temps à ne pas l'avoir touché ainsi, elle se sentait euphorique à l'idée d'avoir une autre dose.

Puis, d'un coup, le Saiyen ouvrit les yeux. Sans qu'elle ait le temps de le voir, il avait déjà décroisé l'un de ses bras et avait donné une petite tape sur sa main encore en suspens juste au-dessus de son torse.

\- Aie !

Il l'avait écarté avant même qu'elle puisse le frôler.

\- Ne me touche pas, femme.

Bulma tomba lourdement de son petit nuage.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'aime pas ça, tu le sais.

\- Humm...

Il mentait. Elle le savait.

\- Vraiment ? rajouta-t-elle, un ton sceptique dans la voix.

\- Ne joue pas avec le feu, c'est tout.

\- Jouer avec le feu ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- C'est toi qui as mis fin à nos contacts physiques, tu te rappelles ? cracha-t-il. Je te conseille de t'en tenir à ce que tu me dis. Tu sais comment c'est entre nous. Alors ne me touche pas.

Bulma se rappela comment elle l'avait repoussé, il y a quelques semaines, dans le laboratoire. Elle lui avait alors dit qu'elle voulait tout stopper parce qu'elle avait d'autres priorités et surtout, un petit ami.

Si ce n'était que ça, alors...

\- J'ai plaqué Akami.

La réplique était sortie toute seule. Bulma rougit. Elle entendit Végéta pouffer de rire ironique.

\- Et alors ? Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ?

Elle s'était attendue à ce que cette phrase éloquente explique tout. Vraisemblablement, elle allait devoir être plus claire.

\- Alors... ce que je t'ai dit ne tient plus. Je suis... libre de faire ce que je veux, maintenant. Et j'ai envie de... avec toi ici... dans ce lit... dit-elle, un peu timide.

La Saiyen se releva brusquement pour s'appuyer sur ses coudes et la défier du regard.

\- Ah bon ? Intéressant... Et tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui te porte à croire que j'en ai envie aussi ? Humf ! Oublie ça ! Je ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Sur tous les niveaux, je n'accepterai jamais de passer deuxième. Et encore moins s'il s'agit d'une humaine aussi pathétique et grossière que toi ! J'ai de l'honneur, moi !

Il fit un mouvement impérieux de la main comme pour la chasser.

\- Maintenant, va t'en et laisse-moi dormir en paix, femme !

\- Mais... non, je...

Pour lui indiquer qu'il avait terminé de dialoguer avec elle, Végéta se recoucha brusquement sur le lit en remontant le drap jusqu'à son cou, ferma les yeux et pinça les lèvres.

Bulma, un peu indécise, resta un moment immobile.

Après tant de temps à ne pas se toucher, elle aurait cru qu'il céderait à la tentation... mais non. Végéta était si différent de tous les autres hommes qu'elle avait connus. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il fallait s'y prendre avec lui. Comme la majorité du temps, sa fierté l'emportait sur ses réels désirs.

L'idée de le tenter avec des arguments plus convaincants lui traversa l'esprit. Mais en faisant glisser la bretelle de sa robe de nuit le long de son épaule, elle se ravisa.

Ce nuit, elle n'avait pas envie de le gagner de cette manière. Elle avait besoin de plus que ce besoin charnel urgent qui les avait unis auparavant. Elle avait besoin de le sentir sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle.

\- Explique-moi comment tu fonctionnes alors, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas très compliqué. Laisse-moi seul et tout ira bien.

Des ordres, encore des ordres. Végéta ne s'en lassait pas d'en donner ce soir !

En pensant à l'attitude ingrate du Saiyen, Bulma eut alors une idée qui lui permettrait peut-être de rester près de lui. Sans hésiter, elle se recoucha donc sur le matelas et rabattit les draps sur elle d'un coup sec.

La réaction de Végéta fut immédiate.

\- Qu'est que... pourquoi te recouches-tu ? Tu es sourde ? Va dans TON lit !

\- Dors, Végéta. Je reste où je suis.

\- Non ! Je t'ordonne de...

\- Tu ne m'ordonneras rien du tout ! Dors !

Il ne répliqua pas. Elle l'entendit cracher un juron dans une langue étrangère et le vit pivoter sur lui-même afin de lui tourner le dos. Son attitude n'était pas des plus joyeuse, mais au moins, il semblait vouloir la laisser dormir dans son lit.

Elle aussi était capable de lui donner des ordres. Et vraisemblablement, il répondait bien à ce type d'interaction. Ainsi, il lui confirmait qu'elle pensait juste. Ayant toujours fonctionné en donnant ou en recevant des ordres, lui non plus ne savait pas trop comment agir avec elle. Il avait seulement besoin qu'on lui donne quelques directives.

Mais peu importait. Elle ne serait pas forcée de retourner dans sa chambre de force. Et cela la rendait bien heureuse.

Victorieuse, Bulma contempla le dos crispé du Saiyen pendant plusieurs longues minutes et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Du haut des épaules jusqu'au bas de son échine, elle apprécia comment celui-ci prenait la forme robuste d'un V qui se terminait avec deux petits creux juste au-dessus de ses fesses. Les muscles qui recouvraient ses omoplates serpentaient de façon magnifique sous sa peau. Au centre, elle pouvait voir avec beaucoup de précision les vertèbres de sa colonne recourbée vers l'avant, retenue par des centaines de petites fibres musculaires. Celle qui paraissait le plus sous sa peau était tout juste placée en dessous de la ligne bien définie que formaient ses cheveux épais, noirs et naturellement hérissés en pointes.

Encore aux prises avec ses hormones, la jeune femme eut beaucoup de difficulté à réprimer son désir de le toucher. Elle en était certaine, la peau du Saiyen devait être brûlante et très agréable à caresser.

Puis, en pensant avec regret au moment où, plus tôt dans la nuit, elle avait eu l'opportunité d'y coller son nez avec ivresse, un détail lui revint.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne dormait pas encore, elle ne put s'empêcher de passer une dernière remarque avant de se jurer de se taire et de le laisser dormir définitivement.

\- C'est la pleine lune... souffla-t-elle.

Végéta ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu cependant. Elle resserra les couvertures autour d'elle. Elle était bien.

\- Tu t'endors en regardant le ciel par la fenêtre, ajouta-t-elle tout bas.

Comme elle ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre répondre, elle enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller et ferma les yeux, prête à se rendormir paisiblement.

Elle fut donc surprise d'entendre la voix du Saiyen s'élever, quelques secondes plus tard. Ses paroles la laissèrent interdite.

\- Ce ciel ressemble beaucoup à celui de mon enfance, dit-il. Le regarder m'aide à trouver le sommeil.

Oh !

Bulma retint son souffle. Bien sûr, elle s'en était douté. Mais Végéta qui lui faisait une confidence ? C'était nouveau et très inhabituel. Elle hésita à passer un commentaire. Elle avait peur de perturber l'humeur très instable du Saiyen.

\- Donne-moi plus de détails, demanda-t-elle. Comment c'était, sur ta planète ? Je suis curieuse.

Il garda le silence quelques secondes. La jeune femme s'attendait à devoir insister davantage lorsqu'elle l'entendit parler de nouveau.

\- La majorité des planètes que j'ai visitées avaient plusieurs soleils. Il n'y faisait donc pratiquement jamais nuit. Végéta, quant à elle, n'en avait qu'un. Comme ici. Son ciel n'était pas bleu comme celui de la Terre, mais plutôt rouge. Lorsque le soleil se couchait par contre, il devenait aussi noir que celui-ci.

Comme s'il hésitait à donner autant de détail sur sa vie d'avant, il fit une pause avant de poursuivre.

\- De ma chambre, lorsque j'étais encore enfant, je pouvais regarder le ciel par une fenêtre aussi grande que celle-ci. Je l'étudiais à presque tous les soirs. Les étoiles ne sont pas positionnées de la même manière, mais j'arrive à en repérer quelques-unes.

\- Presque ? demanda Bulma d'une petite voix, un peu timide de l'interrompre.

\- Sauf les soirs de pleine lune, expliqua-t-il.

\- Oh ! Oui, c'est vrai...

\- Je n'ai vu la pleine lune pour la première fois qu'à l'âge de cinq ans. Avant, on me l'interdisait. C'était trop dangereux.

Bulma leva les yeux vers le ciel. L'astre brillait si fort ce soir qu'elle dut fermer les paupières à quelques reprises pour laisser le temps à ses pupilles de s'habituer à autant de clarté.

\- Maintenant, je peux la regarder pendant des heures. Et rien ne se produit, ajouta-t-il.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil dans le bas de son dos, là où une queue de singe aurait dû se trouver. Contrairement à Goku, elle n'avait jamais vu Végéta avec cette partie de son corps. Elle s'imagina un instant une queue poilue et mobile émerger à l'endroit où sa colonne vertébrale se terminait. L'image lui donna une drôle d'impression. Morphologiquement, Végéta était si peu différent d'un humain qu'elle oubliait qu'il était un extraterrestre.

\- Ça te manque ? se risqua-t-elle. De te transformer.

\- Pas vraiment... Mon père m'a beaucoup entraîné lorsque j'étais enfant. Mais après avoir quitté les miens, je ne me transformais plus très souvent. Seulement lorsque nécessaire. Et puis, même si je gagnais en force, ce n'était pas particulièrement agréable.

Bulma laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Je préfère ça ainsi. Pour avoir vu Goku se transformer en énorme singe, je ne crois pas que ma maison aurait tenu debout longtemps avec toi sous mon toit.

Elle entendit Végéta grogner à la mention du nom de son rival.

\- Kakarot est un Saiyen de pauvre classe. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa transformation. Moi, si.

\- Tu aurais tout détruit, de toute façon.

\- Peut-être... Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu aurais reconstruit. Tu es si riche que ça t'aurait permis de dépenser un peu de ton argent, non ? Et moi, j'y aurais pris un peu de plaisir.

Il avait dit ces phrases sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Végéta qui plaisantait ? Ça aussi, c'était nouveau.

\- Ne te plains pas trop de ma richesse. Elle te fait vivre, je te rappelle, répliqua Bulma sans trop de sérieux.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel elle jura entendre Végéta rire.

\- J'ai toujours réussi à me débrouiller seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent pour vivre, dit-il enfin.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais tu le fais quand même... après tout, on t'a habitué à vivre en prince, hein ?

\- Détrompes-toi tout de suite, femme. Je n'ai pas toujours eu la vie de prince que tu t'imagines.

Bulma se tut. Il avait raison. Il était peut-être né sous une belle étoile, mais il avait quand même été échangé à l'être sadique qu'était Freeza par son propre père. À partir de l'âge de huit ans seulement, la vie de Végéta avait été ponctuée de guerres, de mort et de servitude. Tout cela était très loin de la paisible abondance qu'elle lui offrait à Capsule Corp.

La jeune femme frissonna en y pensant. Elle décida d'axer leur conversation sur un sujet plus intéressant que ses souvenirs macabres du temps où il servait Freeza.

\- Sur Végéta, comment étais-tu traité, lorsque tu étais enfant ? Vivais-tu dans une maison comme la mienne ? Vous mangez tellement, les Saiyens... Aviez-vous des cuisiniers ? Des ménagères ? Quel genre d'employés avais-tu ?

Elle entendit le Saiyen éclater de rire.

\- Des employés... répéta-t-il.

Végéta pivota tranquillement sur le dos. Il tourna la tête pour la regarder, un demi-sourire insolent aux lèvres. La lumière de la lune reflétait dans ses yeux noirs. Bulma soutint son regard narquois sans trop de difficulté. Elle était heureuse qu'il ne lui tourne plus le dos. Ainsi, elle pouvait voir son visage.

\- Ma famille ne disposait pas d'employés comme la tienne. Ceux qui servaient mes repas et comblaient mes besoins n'avaient pas vraiment le choix de le faire. Soit ils obéissaient au roi, sa famille et son armée, soit ils se faisaient éliminer par les plus forts. Sans oublier que leurs conditions de vie n'étaient pas tout à fait aussi agréables que celles de tes domestiques, comme tu les appelles.

\- Un peu comme des esclaves alors... mais... qui... ? Qui traitiez-vous de cette manière ?

\- Des Saiyens de bas rang, encore plus que Kakarot, qui étaient jugés même trop faibles pour être envoyés conquérir une planète. Surtout des femelles... Tu aurais été une parfaite candidate... si tu n'avais pas eu ce caractère de chien, se moqua-t-il.

\- Hum hum ! s'esclaffa-t-elle en le pointant impoliment du doigt. Je vous aurais tous mis à mes pieds, tu veux dire !

Dans le noir, elle vit l'autre coin de sa bouche s'étirer. Il n'avait pas l'air de le détester tant que ça, son caractère.

\- Femme, tu es beaucoup trop innocente. Si tu t'étais retrouvée devant une armée de Saiyen, tu te serais fait manger tout rond en moins de dix secondes.

Bulma, le doigt toujours dans les airs à quelques centimètres du visage de Végéta, afficha un air aguichant et répondit du tac-au-tac. La réplique était trop facile.

\- Oh vraiment... ? Non, moi je crois plutôt que tu les aurais tous écrasés pour me garder à toi tout seul... dit-elle en appuyant fermement le bout de son index dans l'épaule du Saiyen.

La jeune femme apprécia un peu trop comment son doigt s'enfonça dans son muscle. D'un geste fluide, elle en profita donc pour faire durer le plaisir et le fit glisser plus bas le long de son bras. Le contact lui donna une drôle de sensation dans son ventre. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre pour réprimer le désir qu'elle avait de le toucher davantage.

Puis, comme une réaction en chaîne soigneusement préétablie, elle vit avec satisfaction les yeux de Végéta se perdre. Sans surprise, elle avait réussi à le déstabiliser avec ses charmes.

Il fallait dire qu'il ça ne leur en prenait pas beaucoup pour sortir du droit chemin.

Malheureusement, Végéta se ressaisit rapidement. Fidèle à lui-même, il se protégea de ses avances en écartant brutalement son bras et en tournant la tête pour regarder le plafond, ce qui la fit rigoler.

Mais, plutôt que d'écouter ses envies qui lui dictaient de persister, Bulma décida de se montrer docile et de poser l'une des questions qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il était rare que le Saiyen se prêtait au jeu de la discussion et elle voulait en profiter.

\- Les femmes... ou femelles, comme tu dis. Est-ce qu'elles faisaient aussi partie de votre armée ?

Végéta ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. Il voulait donner l'impression qu'elle l'agaçait, mais Bulma avait plutôt le sentiment qu'il relâchait le souffle qu'il avait retenu depuis qu'elle l'avait touché.

\- Certaines en faisaient partie, oui. Pas beaucoup par contre. Les femelles étaient naturellement moins puissantes que nous. Elles étaient donc éliminées du lot plus facilement et un plus grand nombre d'entre elles étaient tuées avant leur âge adulte. Celles qui montraient le plus de potentiel étaient, quant à elles, gardées pour la reproduction la plupart du temps.

\- Oh !

Végéta lui jeta un regard interrogateur de biais.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te surprends comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas... c'est juste que... la manière dont tu parles. Tu me dis tout cela d'une façon tellement détachée...

\- Et tu voudrais que je te dise cela comment, au juste ?

\- Je ne sais pas... je... tu parles de... de tuer comme si c'était... normal...?

\- Femme, tu ne sembles pas comprendre que tout cela EST normal pour moi. Pour un Saiyen, tuer fait partie de la routine. Dès ma naissance, on m'a appris à me débarrasser de ceux qui me nuisaient ou qui m'étaient inutiles. On m'a aussi appris à ne montrer aucune pitié et à n'éprouver aucun remords à le faire. Ici, sur Terre, vous vous en offusquez, reprocha-t-il.

\- Tuer est... interdit, Végéta.

\- Interdit... Et pourquoi ?

Bulma resta sans mot. Elle savait le Saiyen sanguinaire, mais l'entendre dire de telles choses la fit frissonner.

\- Tu... es... sérieux ? Tu te demandes vraiment pourquoi ?

Il lui offrit un sourire terrifiant.

\- C'était comme ça, sur ma planète. Et ça fonctionnait très bien. C'est toi qui poses les questions. Si tu as peur des réponses alors ne demande rien.

\- Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à me faire à l'idée que tu puisses croire tout ce que tu me dis. La vie des autres n'a donc aucune valeur à tes yeux ?

\- Si, à partir du moment où cette personne m'est utile. Sinon, je n'en ai vraiment rien à faire.

\- Alors, si je suis encore vivante à cet instant, c'est que je te suis utile pour...

-... réparer le vaisseau, finit-il. Crois-moi, jamais je n'aurais laissé une autre femelle vivante si elle m'avait agacé autant que tu le fais. J'ai besoin de m'entraîner et malheureusement, cela implique de te garder en vie.

Végéta la fixa avec son air le plus sérieux. Il semblait s'attendre à ce qu'elle s'indigne. Tout en soutenant son regard, Bulma lui fit un sourire malicieux. Elle n'allait pas lui offrir cette satisfaction.

\- Ça, c'est ce que tu aimes bien te dire, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas que le vaisseau dont tu as besoin.

Le Saiyen fronça les sourcils, l'air de ne pas trop comprendre ce qu'elle affirmait. La jeune femme voulut le faire cogiter un peu. Elle changea donc de sujet.

\- J'ai une autre question, déclara-t-elle.

Le Saiyen détourna la tête pour regarder le plafond.

\- Une ? Tu me surprends.

\- Plusieurs en fait.

\- Vraiment ?

Bulma rigola doucement.

\- Oui, mais je vais t'en poser seulement une pour l'instant, vu la croissance exponentielle de ta mauvaise humeur.

\- Humf...

\- Tu veux des enfants ?

Végéta tourna encore la tête vers elle, un air de plus en plus perdu sur le visage. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

\- Qu... pardon ?

\- Des enfants, répéta-t-elle. Tu sais, ces petites choses avec deux bras et deux jambes qui crient, bougent et courent partout quand ont...

\- Je sais ce que sont des enfants ! s'indigna-t-il. Pour qui me prends-tu ?!

\- Bien. Alors ? Tu en veux ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

\- Allez, arrête de te répéter et réponds !

Comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre que sa question était futile et qu'il répondait à contrecoeur, il prit un air hautain pour obéir à l'ordre qu'elle venait de lui donner.

\- Le but ultime d'un Saiyen d'une aussi bonne lignée que la mienne est de faire perdurer le sang pur qui coule dans ses veines. Alors oui, j'ai déjà voulu avoir des enfants.

\- Déjà ? Tu as changé d'avis alors ?

Il battit des paupières. Il se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait le lien.

\- Je te rappelle que ma race entière a été décimée il y a des années de cela. La femelle qui m'était attribuée a elle aussi péri.

\- Oh ! dit Bulma, étonnée. Ont t'avait attribué quelqu'un ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Étant le prince des Saiyens et le plus puissant de mon époque, la femelle ayant le plus de potentiel m'est automatiquement réservée dès ma naissance.

\- Réservée... Vous ne pouviez pas choisir ?

Végéta sourit faiblement.

\- Choisir... voilà une belle façon de mettre au monde des rejetons de troisième classe.

\- Vous faisiez de la sélection alors.

\- Comment crois-tu que nous sommes devenus la race de guerrier la plus puissante de l'univers ? Bien sûr que nous sélectionnions. Tout cela était parfaitement orchestré pour que notre force et notre soif de combat soit transmise de génération en génération.

\- Et cette femelle qui t'était attribué. Étiez-vous liés d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

Végéta hocha la tête.

\- Si c'est ce que tu cherches à savoir, nous avions des rituels, en effet, se contenta-t-il de dire.

En l'entendant prononcer le mot ''rituel'', Bulma voulut automatiquement en savoir davantage. Elle s'apprêtait à le bombarder de questions lorsque, une fois de plus, il la devança.

\- Mais ce n'était pas tous les Saiyens qui s'unissaient. Seuls ceux de la classe un pouvaient rendre leur alliance officielle. Et une fois couplés, le retour en arrière était impossible, alors valait mieux être certain de vouloir le faire.

\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

Le Saiyen changea tout à coup d'humeur.

\- Ça suffit maintenant. J'en ai assez des questions, grogna Végéta en croisant ses bras sous ses pectoraux.

Un peu déçue, Bulma enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller en poussant un long soupir. Elle allait devoir se contenter de ces maigres informations pour ce soir. Végéta avait fait beaucoup d'effort pour répondre à ses questions. Elle se devait de respecter ses limites si elle voulait un jour qu'il lui en dise plus sur lui. Déjà, elle avait été surprise de le voir aussi ouvert à la discussion.

Le silence qui s'était soudainement installé entre eux perdura quelques minutes dans la pièce. Les paupières de Bulma commençaient à devenir lourdes lorsque, sans prévenir, la voix de Végéta la tira de sa somnolence.

\- Et toi, femme ? dit-il.

Bulma sursauta et ouvrit grand les yeux. Végéta venait-il vraiment de lui poser une question ?

\- Hein ? demanda-t-elle. Moi ?

\- Tu veux des enfants ?

Elle rit.

\- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas habituée à ce que ce soit toi qui poses les questions. Surtout si c'est pour aller chercher une information aussi futile que de savoir si je veux des enfants. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Le Saiyen grommela entre ses dents. Il voulait lui faire comprendre que si elle continuait à le taquiner, elle risquait de le rendre de mauvais poil.

Elle prit un temps pour réfléchir à sa réponse avant de parler.

\- Tu es hésitante, constata le Saiyen.

\- En effet. Mais c'est seulement parce que je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé, en fait.

\- Ah bon ? Jamais ? Qui héritera de la compagnie, de ta fortune et de tes talents alors ?

\- Nous ne voyons pas les choses de cette manière, Végéta. Les humains cherchent habituellement à mettre des enfants au monde pour avoir quelqu'un à élever et à aimer.

Il fit un sourire dédaigneux, mais ne passa aucun commentaire. Il savait que sur ce point, leur opinion divergeait énormément et qu'il ne servait à rien de débattre pour l'instant.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il. Ta réponse.

\- Hé bien... même si je n'y ai jamais réfléchi plus qu'il ne le faut, je crois que... je serais tentée de te dire oui.

Elle prit une pause avant de poursuivre sur un ton plus assuré.

\- En tout cas, tu peux être certain d'une chose par contre, c'est que moi, je choisirai. Ici, nous avons des enfants avec la personne qui nous plaît. Et laisse-moi te dire que de ce côté, je suis très exigeante. Je ne choisirai certainement pas n'importe qui !

En guise de réponse, Végéta lui offrit un sourire encore plus railleur que le premier. Puis, après quelques secondes à l'observer de ses yeux noirs, il roula sur le côté afin de lui présenter une fois de plus son dos sillonné de dizaines de cicatrices.

\- Je veux dormir, maintenant, dit-il d'un ton ferme afin de mettre définitivement fin à la discussion.

\- D'accord, dit la jeune femme sans faire d'histoires.

Ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes de toute façon.

Après cet échange plus qu'inhabituel, elle s'installa donc confortablement à l'intérieur de l'espace qui lui était réservé dans ce lit et laissa échapper un long soupir.

Enfin, Végéta ne protesterait plus à propos de sa présence auprès de lui. Elle était libre de replonger dans le sommeil profond duquel elle avait été tirée il y a près d'une heure. Et Bulma se sentait si bien, là, à cet instant, qu'elle ne tarderait pas de le retrouver.

Les yeux à demi-ouvert, les idées un peu embrumées, son esprit se mit donc à vagabonder.

C'était la première fois depuis l'attaque qu'elle se sentait aussi détendue. Bulma ne savait pas trop si c'était parce qu'elle était libérée d'Akami, si elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer sur les raisons de l'attaque ou si c'était la sécurité que lui inspirait la présence de Végéta à ses côtés, mais une chose était certaine; les évènements des derniers jours lui inspiraient beaucoup d'anxiété.

La menace de ses assaillants était claire. Elle avait intérêt à ne pas tenter de soutirer davantage d'information à propos du Dr. Gero. Si elle avait su où ses recherches initiales la mèneraient, elle n'aurait rien entamé. De plus, sous le coup de l'émotion, elle s'était juré de suivre leur recommandation à la lettre et de se tenir tranquille.

Cette option était assez tentante.

Mais il y avait un mais.

Quelque chose la tiraillait.

En effet, son petit doigt lui disait que ces personnes ne faisaient pas des menaces aussi sérieuses que pour s'amuser. S'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on cherche, c'était qu'il y avait définitivement quelque chose à trouver.

Bulma, curieuse de nature, avait beaucoup de difficulté à rester impassible.

Devant une situation aussi complexe et potentiellement dangereuse que celle-ci, un autre avis serait plus que bienvenu...

Et en dehors d'elle, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au courant des évènements.

\- Végéta, murmura-t-elle.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, mais comme ils avaient cessé de parler depuis quelques minutes seulement, elle savait qu'il l'entendait.

\- Que ferais-tu, si tu étais à ma place ?

Toujours pas de signe de vie.

Végéta ne devait pas savoir à quoi elle faisait allusion. Ça, ou il s'était réellement endormi.

Mais Bulma en doutait.

\- Ceux qui m'ont attaqué, clarifia-t-elle. Que dois-je faire ? Ils ont menacé de me tuer si jamais je tentais de les retrouver. Mais...

Bulma vit Végéta se tourner soudainement vers elle. Elle put à nouveau voir son visage, lequel affichait un air sûr.

\- Quelle question ! répondit-il.

Le regard du Saiyen baissa vers l'un de ses bras. Puis, après un éclair d'hésitation, elle vit sa main droite sortir de sous les couvertures et s'approcher d'elle. Sous les yeux ébahis de Bulma, il posa l'un de ses doigts sur sa peau blanche et suivit tendrement les contours de l'une de ses ecchymoses.

La jeune femme frissonna de bonheur et ferma les paupières afin de profiter de la caresse. C'était la première fois que Végéta se montrait aussi doux avec elle.

Puis, lorsqu'il mit fin au contact, il prononça sans grande surprise les mots qu'elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir entendre.

\- Si j'avais été à ta place, je me serais vengé depuis bien longtemps.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour chers fans ! La suite est sortie... oui, oui, enfin !

Juste pour vous rassurer, parce que je sais que la fin va très certainement vous mettre en haleine, le prochain est en cours et je vais essayer de le publier le plus rapidement possible ;)

J'espère que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 15 - Aventure à la mer

Plus tard le matin suivant, ce fut l'odeur exquise provenant du rez-de-chaussée qui réveilla Végéta. Heureux, il ouvrit grand les yeux et se mit sur ses pieds avec enthousiasme. Il entendit son ventre gronder impatiemment.

'' Enfin ! '' se dit-il pour lui-même.

L'arôme qui venait chatouiller ses narines lui indiquait que les parents Briefs étaient de retour. En l'absence de l'humaine aux cheveux blonds, les bons repas manquaient dans cette maison.

Après avoir revêtu sa vielle combinaison de combat et refait soigneusement son lit, le Saiyen sortit donc énergiquement de sa chambre pour rejoindre les escaliers. En refermant la porte derrière lui, il se rappela vaguement s'être rendormi à l'aube avec la femme aux cheveux bleus à ses côtés. Vraisemblablement, comme elle n'était plus là, elle s'était levée plus tôt que lui et avait réussi à le faire sans le réveiller.

Végéta espérait qu'elle ne prendrait pas coutume à venir le visiter comme ça au milieu de la nuit. S'il l'avait laissé envahir son intimité, c'était bien parce qu'elle était dotée de cet incroyable pouvoir qui lui permettait d'obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Comme à chaque fois, il rechignait un peu au début, mais il finissait toujours par se dire qu'il ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec elle. De toute façon, il se pliait à ses demandes. Cela l'horripilait.

Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer qu'elle dorme dans son lit ou non ? Les Saiyens n'avaient pas l'habitude de partager la chambre à coucher comme le faisaient les humains. Végéta avait toujours trouvé cela étrange. Mais bon... Tant qu'elle ne le touchait pas et qu'ils gardaient le contrôle d'eux-mêmes. Ça ne signifiait pas grand chose pour lui.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il trouva Mme Brief devant ses chaudrons. Une énorme pile de pains dorés l'attendait. Végéta s'installa devant une assiette et se servit sans gêne.

\- Bonjour Végéta ! entonna immédiatement Mme Brief. Je suis heureuse de te voir ! J'espère que tu as passé une belle nuit. Mon mari est allé se recoucher. Nous avons voyagé toute la nuit et sommes revenus très tôt dans la matinée. Mais tu sais, je voulais m'assurer que tu mangeais à ta faim ! Nous sommes partis si longtemps ! Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer comment nous avons passé un beau séjour ! Je suis certaine que tu es impatient de savoir ce qui s'est passé !

Assis à table, Végéta commença à s'empiffrer pendant que la femme poursuivait son monologue irritant et inutile. Par chance pour elle, cette humaine cuisinait comme un chef. Autrement, il n'aurait pas hésité à l'éliminer sur-le-champ pour avoir la paix.

Mais son estomac dictant les règles, il se contenta de l'écouter d'une oreille distraite tout en restant bien concentré sur son assiette, qui se remplissait à mesure qu'il en avalait le contenu.

Végéta se sentait en pleine forme. Même si la femme l'avait tiré de son sommeil au milieu de la nuit, il avait tout de même bien dormi. Et avec toute cette nourriture qu'on lui offrait, son entraînement serait productif cette journée-là.

\- Oh, mais tu sais quoi, Végéta chéri ? demanda soudainement Mme Brief d'une voix haut perché. Nous avons croisé notre fille très tôt ce matin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle faisait debout si tôt, mais elle me semblait être préoccupée par quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Végéta décida de rester silencieux, jugeant le sujet trop vide de sens pour qu'il s'y intéresse.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense, moi ? poursuivit la femme comme si de rien n'était. Je crois qu'elle a quitté Akami. Elle ne me donnait pas le sentiment d'être à l'aise avec cet homme.

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressé haussa les épaules avant d'avaler sa dernière bouchée. L'humaine le resservit sans attendre.

\- Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle faisait dans le jardin à cette heure aussi matinale, ajouta-t-elle. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle devait régler un problème important qui concernait la compagnie et qu'elle devait se rendre à un rendez-vous d'affaires. Comme je te dis, elle semblait très préoccupée ! Es-tu au courant de ce qui la tourmente ?

Comme elle insistait, Végéta fit un bref signe de tête pour lui indiquer qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Tout ce qui le préoccupait, lui, à cet instant, c'était combien son assiette se remplissait vite.

\- Mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne crois pas qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'usine. Habituellement, pour les courtes distances, elle préfère utiliser ses voitures. Ce matin, elle est partie en aéronef. Elle avait l'intention de se déplacer en région éloignée.

Mme Brief se figea un instant, un air pensif sur le visage.

\- Et puis, en y réfléchissant bien, elle n'était pas habillée comme si elle se rendait à un rendez-vous d'affaire. Elle portait ses bottes de marche et son sac à dos. Oh ! Petite cachotière ! Je crois qu'elle est partie à l'aventure sans nous le dire !

Végéta leva les yeux vers elle, un peu intrigué.

\- Ah bon ? lâcha-t-il.

Mme Brief le fixa, étonnée qu'il lui parle. Il n'ouvrait pas souvent la bouche en sa présence.

Elle lui servit un énorme verre de jus d'orange ainsi qu'une tasse de café fumant, qu'il avait pris l'habitude de boire à tous les matins maintenant.

\- Oui. Tu sais, avant d'avoir autant de responsabilités avec la compagnie, ma fille adorait partir à l'aventure. Comme cette chasse aux Dragons Balls avec le petit Goku, par exemple. Ils ont parcouru beaucoup de chemin, ces deux-là ! Il faut croire que ça lui manque, hein ?

\- Pourquoi vous aurait-elle dit qu'elle avait un problème à régler alors ?

La femme éclata de rire.

\- Bon sang, tu as raison ! Je ne sais pas. Elle avait probablement des comptes à régler quelque part !

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant pendant qu'elle détachait son tablier.

\- Bon ! Je file. Je dois aller nourrir les animaux ! Ils doivent avoir faim eux aussi ! Je suis heureuse de t'avoir parlé, Végéta chéri ! Et puis, je sais que tu es respectueux, mais tu peux arrêter de me parler de façon aussi formelle. Nous nous connaissons depuis plus d'un an, après tout ! Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Le Saiyen se contenta de boire une gorgée de plus dans son café. Mme Brief disparut quelques secondes plus tard, le laissant seul dans une cuisine impeccablement nettoyée.

Mais bien qu'il eût terminé son repas et qu'il ne restait plus de café dans sa tasse, Végéta resta assis à regarder la fenêtre d'un air absent.

''Des comptes à régler''.

Cette phrase résonnait d'une drôle de façon dans sa tête.

Ça, ainsi que quelques-unes des phrases qu'ils avaient échangés, durant la nuit. Particulièrement la dernière, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait été à sa place. Sa réponse était évidente. Pour lui, la vengeance était la seule façon de répondre à une attaque.

Sans aucun doute, la femme avait suivi son conseil. Elle était partie à la recherche de ses agresseurs.

Sauf qu'un monde les séparait. Il était un Saiyen, un guerrier sans pitié dans la fleur de l'âge qui disposait de toutes les capacités pour se venger. Alors qu'elle, pauvre humaine faible et sans défense, ne possédait pas une seule de ces qualités.

Végéta sourit.

\- Quelle idiote, dit-il tout haut en se levant de sa chaise.

L'humaine était brillante, mais elle se surestimait. Devant deux hommes, même s'ils étaient des humains, elle ne ferait pas long feu.

En se dirigeant vers le vaisseau, Végéta se dit qu'il s'en était fait pour rien, plus tôt. La femme aux cheveux bleus ne viendrait plus le déranger dans son lit puisqu'elle avait de bonnes chances d'échouer dans sa quête de vengeance et de se faire éliminer.

Il ne la reverrait pas de si tôt.

Prêt à s'entraîner, un sourire un peu forcé sur les lèvres, il gravit les quelques marches devant la chambre gravitationnelle afin d'accéder au panneau numérique. Là, il composa les cinq chiffres qui lui permettaient de déverrouiller la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre automatiquement.

Puis, il se figea. Lentement, les bras immobiles le long de son corps et les poings serrés, il pivota la tête pour regarder vers le ciel d'un bleu éclatant.

\- Maudite humaine, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Et sans se donner la chance de réfléchir trop longtemps, il fit demi-tour et s'envola à toute vitesse.

Une fois sortie de son aéronef, Bulma se mit à fouiller dans son sac à dos. De là, elle en sortit un petit boîtier métallique qui contenait ce qu'elle convoitait et l'ouvrit. En regardant les numéros inscrits sur les capsules, elle en choisit une. Puis, en s'approchant de la partie la plus plane du terrain qui se dressait devant elle, elle appuya sur le détonateur avant de la lancer dans les airs.

C'est avec satisfaction qu'elle regarda une jolie maison en forme de dôme se construire. Bien qu'elle eût l'opportunité d'en choisir de beaucoup plus spacieuses, elle avait opté pour celle-ci pour les énormes fenêtres ainsi que le petit balcon surélevé qu'elle disposait. Car même si Bulma ne s'était pas déplacé aussi loin pour admirer les paysages, elle s'était dit qu'il serait tout de même agréable d'en profiter un peu.

D'autant plus que l'endroit qu'elle avait choisi pour s'établir était spectaculaire. Le sable d'un blanc éclatant, les remous turquoises, les nombreux palmiers tourbillonnants sous l'effet du vent ainsi que l'odeur caractéristique de l'eau salée lui avaient manqué. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était pas allé au bord de la mer.

Tout près, en regardant vers les terres, elle pouvait aussi voir l'ébauche d'un petit village aux constructions de paille ainsi que quelques habitants qui se promenaient dans les rues. L'un d'eux l'avait même salué aimablement en lui adressant la parole dans une langue aux accents latins qui lui était étrangère.

En lui répondant d'un signe de la main, Bulma eut envie d'aller enfiler son maillot de bain et de filer vers le village pour explorer ce petit coin de paradis.

Mais elle n'était pas ici pour ça.

Avec regret, elle tourna donc les talons et se dirigea vers son aéronef qu'elle avait posé quelques mètres plus haut. Elle appuya sur un petit bouton caché sous l'aile et l'appareil disparut dans un bruit sonore à l'intérieur de sa capsule. Puis, en rangeant celle-ci dans le boîtier, elle marcha d'un pas assuré vers la maisonnette.

L'endroit, bien que petit, était aéré. La cuisine, le salon ainsi que la salle à manger se situaient tous dans la même pièce. Un énorme comptoir lunch de marbre noir séparait l'endroit en deux, donnant un air luxueux à la décoration. De l'autre côté trônait des fauteuils de la même couleur. Ceux-ci étaient orientés vers deux portes entièrement faites de verre qui tenaient place de mur extérieur. La lumière pouvait donc facilement entrer et éclairait l'endroit naturellement, créant une ambiance magnifique. La salle de bains et la chambre étaient quant à elles disposées dans un espace séparé.

Enchantée, Bulma ne perdit pas de temps pour s'installer. Elle traversa la pièce et ouvrit l'une des deux portes pour aller sur la terrasse. Dès qu'elle mit le nez dehors, le vent balaya ses cheveux en arrière et emporta jusqu'à ses oreilles une douce musique qui provenait du village. La jeune femme s'assit ensuite devant une petite table en fer forgé sur laquelle elle déposa son ordinateur portable, qu'elle mit en marche.

Là, dehors, devant un si beau paysage marin, elle aurait les idées plus claires.

Car si elle était venue ici, c'était qu'elle voulait y trouver quelque chose. Et avant tout, elle voulait élaborer son plan.

Elle voulait retrouver la trace de ses assaillants. Elle voulait trouver ce laboratoire et surtout, elle voulait freiner le Dr. Gero avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Tant pis pour la promesse qu'elle avait faite à ses amis de ne pas interférer dans la conception des androïdes. Tant pis pour le Dr. Gero et ses menaces. Elle ne resterait pas passive. Car la discussion qu'elle avait eue plus tôt avec Végéta l'avait convaincue de passer à l'action.

Elle ne pensait pas nécessairement à la vengeance, comme ce dernier lui avait suggéré, mais elle avait la ferme intention de faire exactement le contraire de ce que ses ennemis voulaient d'elle. Elle ne se laisserait pas intimider.

Tôt ce matin, elle avait donc transféré sur son disque dur toutes les données déjà récoltées qui concernaient le Dr. Gero et son organisation. Malheureusement, bien qu'elle ait réussi à assembler quelques informations utiles, elle s'était vite rendu compte que celles-ci n'étaient pas suffisantes pour trouver le lieu de travail exact de son ennemi.

Mais ses agresseurs, lorsqu'ils étaient venus la visiter, lui avait donné un indice qu'elle ne disposait pas auparavant et dont elle pourrait tirer profit.

Effectivement, bien que ses souvenirs concernant cet évènement ne soient pas très clairs, elle se rappelait d'un détail en particulier qui avait attiré son attention ; le foulard rouge.

Lorsqu'elle les avait vus, tous deux le portaient au cou. Dessus, deux lettres ''R'' avaient étés imprimées. Elle avait reconnu le sigle immédiatement.

L'armée du ruban rouge.

Elle avait aisément fait l'association. C'était là qu'elle devait chercher. Il n'y avait aucun doute maintenant. Et cela lui simplifiait énormément la tâche. Car Bulma connaissait déjà leurs installations.

Elle avait d'ailleurs choisi sa première destination en répertoriant tous les endroits qu'elle avait visités, plusieurs années plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était partie à la chasse aux Dragons Balls en compagnie de Goku et Krillin. En visitant ces endroits un à un, si elle ne tombait pas par hasard sur le laboratoire convoité du Dr. Gero, elle pourrait au moins y trouver des informations supplémentaires qui lui permettraient de progresser dans sa tâche.

Tout d'abord, la jeune femme avait initialement ciblé les quartiers secondaires de l'armée. N'étant pas téméraire de nature, elle voulait aller chercher le maximum de renseignements tout en courant le moins de risque possible. Les quartiers principaux avaient plus de chance d'être occupés et elle voulait les éviter. Elle le savait, les menaces de mort qu'elle avait reçues étaient sérieuses. Plus elle se faisait discrète, moins c'était dangereux.

Parmi tous les choix qui s'étaient présentés en dressant la liste des anciens quartiers de l'armée du ruban rouge, elle s'était donc arrêtée au hasard sur ce petit abri construit sur le bord de la mer. Dans le temps où elle y était allé, le Général Bleu y avait dirigé les opérations qui mèneraient leur équipe à trouver la Dragon Ball qui se cachait sous l'eau. Elle s'en souvenait bien, le tout s'était soldé par un échec. Grâce à Goku, bien sûr.

Installée confortablement sur son balcon, Bulma laissa ses pensées vagabonder un instant. Là, devant une étendue d'eau infiniment bleue, se rappeler de toutes ces aventures la rendait un peu nostalgique.

Puis, prête à se mettre au travail, elle chassa ses souvenirs et commença à programmer son ordinateur. Car, si jamais elle tombait sur un système informatique encore fonctionnel lors de son escapade, elle voulait être en mesure d'en extraire des données facilement.

Après quelques heures de programmation, elle ouvrit ensuite un second logiciel. Celui-ci lui permettrait, grâce aux photos aériennes prises par l'un de leur satellite, de repérer le petit bâtiment qui avait autrefois servi à l'armée. Elle le trouva sans trop de difficulté et fut ravie de constater qu'il se situait à peine à trois ou quatre kilomètres à l'Est du village. Avec son véhicule tout terrain qu'elle avait pensé emmener, elle serait rendue sur place en quelques minutes.

Prête à partir, la jeune femme rangea son ordinateur dans son sac, ramassa quelques provisions dans le réfrigérateur ainsi que plusieurs bouteilles d'eau et sortit enfin à l'extérieur. Le soleil brillait très haut dans le ciel et ses rayons lui brûlaient déjà les épaules. Si elle voulait terminer avant la nuit, elle avait intérêt à partir bientôt.

Bulma sortit donc une nouvelle fois le boîtier de capsule et choisit celui qui contenait la voiture qu'elle désirait. Dans un autre nuage de fumée, une Jeep aux même teintes que le sable sur lequel il était posé se dressa devant elle. Pressée de le mettre en marche, elle se précipita vers le siège conducteur et fit rugir le moteur.

Bulma sourit en regardant devant elle. Avec cette étendue de dunes de sable ainsi que ces vagues énormes qui se brisaient sur la rive, elle se dit que le trajet ne serait pas désagréable du tout.

Fébrile, la jeune femme appuya durement sur l'accélérateur et fonça en appréciant comment les roues disproportionnées de son véhicule mordaient dans la surface meuble. Elle prit même le temps de faire quelques détours afin de prendre les chemins les plus accidentés. Un volant entre les mains, Bulma ne pouvait que jubiler.

Malheureusement pour elle, le trajet n'était pas très long et la jeune femme fut presque déçue lorsqu'elle vit les contours d'un petit hangar blanc et délabré se dessiner à l'orée de la jungle.

Elle gara son véhicule à quelques mètres de la porte en faisant grincer ses roues dans le sable et sauta par terre. Son sac sur le dos, elle s'approcha du bâtiment à pas incertain.

L'endroit était vieux et abîmé. Plusieurs fenêtres avaient été brisées. La paroi métallique qui le recouvrait était sérieusement endommagée à certains endroits. À l'intérieur, la végétation semblait avoir pris le dessus. Même la porte tenait à peine sur ses gonds. Elle pouvait aisément conclure que l'armée du ruban rouge n'opérait plus ici depuis plusieurs années.

Mais Bulma, une fois devant la porte, hésita à entrer.

Se retrouver seule devant ce hangar abandonné lui donnait froid dans le dos. Même si elle savait l'endroit vide de tout danger, une petite voix lui disait que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle allait devoir se débrouiller.

La jeune femme se ressaisit rapidement. Elle prit une longue inspiration en se disant qu'elle ne s'était pas déplacée jusqu'ici pour rebrousser chemin à la dernière minute. Puis, elle entra.

L'intérieur était plutôt bien éclairé. Les nombreuses fenêtres éclatées n'imposaient aucun filtre à la lumière qui pénétrait en grande quantité. Le hangar n'était pas très grand. Avec tous ces appareils et ordinateurs couverts de plantes, de poussière et de toiles d'araignée qui s'entassaient devant elle, elle peinait à y circuler.

La plupart des appareils électroniques ne semblaient plus fonctionnels, mais lorsqu'elle les vit, le visage de Bulma se fendit en un énorme sourire. Elle était aux anges. Elle n'aurait pas pu demander mieux, car forcément, en cherchant un peu, elle serait en mesure d'en trouver un qui serait suffisamment en état pour qu'elle puisse en extraire des informations.

Soudainement emballée et oubliant totalement ses craintes, la jeune femme sortit son ordinateur de son sac et commença à inspecter les vieux appareils un à un.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle convoitait. En appuyant sur l'une des touches du clavier principal du système informatique, elle vit un petit voyant lumineux rouge s'allumer en bas de l'un des écrans. Ce dernier étant toujours noir, elle conclut qu'il y avait peut-être une connexion dysfonctionnelle quelque part. Elle commença donc à jouer dans les dizaines de fils entremêlés sous le clavier. L'opération lui prit une bonne quinzaine de minutes supplémentaires et lorsqu'elle trouva enfin ce qui clochait, de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

Bulma les essuya du revers de la main en se relevant.

En voyant l'un des petits écrans afficher le sigle de l'armée du ruban rouge comme fond d'écran, elle leva les bras dans les airs en signe de victoire.

Sans perdre de temps, elle se mit à ouvrir le plus de fichiers possible et à les transférer directement sur son ordinateur. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de filtrer ce qu'elle transférait. Elle ferait cela plus tard, une fois revenue à la maisonnette.

Triomphante, après près d'une heure à exporter des données informatiques d'un système à l'autre, Bulma déconnecta son ordinateur et le fourra dans son sac à dos. Pressée de sortir de cet endroit, elle émergea enfin du hangar et se retrouva rapidement les pieds dans le sable chaud. Les grains roulant sous la plante de ses pieds, elle courut ensuite à toute vitesse vers son véhicule tout terrain garé près de l'eau et ouvrit la portière avec empressement.

C'est à cet instant que la jeune femme fut brusquement ramenée à la réalité.

Elle n'eut pas l'opportunité de grimper à bord de la voiture. Car avant même qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle sentit une main agripper ses cheveux et l'attirer vers l'arrière. La seconde d'après, elle se retrouvait étendue à plat sur le ventre sans trop savoir comment elle en était arrivée là. Un cri lui échappa, mais il fut étouffé par le sable qu'elle avala au passage.

Puis, elle sentit avec horreur qu'on lui arrachait son sac à dos.

\- Non ! Ne me touche pas ! Lâche-moi sale...

\- Je me tiendrais tranquille, si j'étais toi, l'interrompit une voix masculine.

Bulma obéit. Le souffle court et le visage toujours dans le sable, elle ne pouvait pas voir qui l'avait attaqué. Mais la voix aux tonalités graves qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas lui indiquait que cette personne était tout juste derrière elle. Sans compter que quelques secondes après l'avoir entendu lui donner cet ordre, elle sentit quelque chose s'appuyer à l'arrière de son crâne. Quelque chose de très dur, de rond et de froid.

L'image d'un canon de fusil lui vint immédiatement en tête.

Tétanisée, Bulma se mit à pleurer. Elle s'était fait avoir. Le hangar était surveillé.

\- Retourne-toi, ordonna la voix.

Elle obéit sans rechigner. Une fois couchée sur le dos, le vent chassa les grains de sable qui s'étaient collés à la peau humide de son visage. Elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui la dominait et constata avec désespoir qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Entre ses deux yeux se trouvait l'extrémité d'un petit revolver.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Brief, dit l'homme en exhibant une rangée de dents étincelantes.

Jamais elle n'avait vu cet homme auparavant. Ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs courts, sa petite taille, sa peau basanée et son accent aux sonorités latines lui indiquaient cependant qu'il était un local de la région. Et malheureusement pour elle, les deux ''R'' qui ornaient son chapeau de paille lui indiquaient pour qui il travaillait.

\- Vous nous décevez, dit-il avec un sourire à peine contenu. Le Dr. Gero ne sera pas très content d'apprendre que vous n'avez pas suivi ses conseils.

Toujours muette, les yeux rivés sur l'arme pointée sur elle, Bulma se mit à trembler. Dans son autre main, l'homme tenait son sac à dos ainsi que toutes les informations qu'elle venait d'acquérir.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de le récupérer et d'échapper à cet homme.

\- Mais avant de l'avertir de ma petite trouvaille, je crois que je vais me débarrasser de ça, ajouta-t-il en la voyant fixer ce qu'elle convoitait.

Sans un mot de plus, il lança le sac de toutes ses forces dans les airs. Bulma suivit son trajet avec frayeur avant de le voir tomber misérablement dans l'eau, quelques mètres derrière la Jeep.

\- NON ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant mine d'aller chercher le sac.

Mais l'homme lui rappela sans trop de délicatesse qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de s'élancer à sa guise. Les yeux baignés de larmes, Bulma regarda le sac ainsi que son contenu se faire avaler par une vague.

\- On vous avait pourtant avertis, non ? demanda l'homme. Vous semblez avoir de la difficulté à écouter ce qu'on vous dit, mademoiselle Brief. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous diriez si j'informais les quartiers principaux de l'armée de votre présence ?

Sans cesser de la pointer avec son arme, l'homme plongea sa main dans l'une de ses poches et en sortit un téléphone portable. Un sourire satisfait sur la bouche, il composa les premiers chiffres. À chaque tonalité qu'émettait l'appareil, le coeur de Bulma s'accélérait.

Mais il fut vite interrompu.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, je crois, dit alors une autre personne derrière elle.

En entendant le son de cette voix, Bulma sentit toute l'anxiété qui l'envahissait s'évanouir d'un seul coup.

Végéta. Il était venu la trouver. Il avait dû se douter qu'elle planifiait quelque chose.

Elle vit les yeux sombres de l'homme devant elle se poser sur le nouvel arrivant. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Parce que même si vous réussissez à les avertir, nous serons partis depuis bien longtemps lorsque votre renfort arrivera. Et vous, vous serez mort.

Il plissa les yeux et afficha un regard dédaigneux.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais ne t'approches pas. Mêle-toi de tes affaires. Sinon, je tire, menaça-t-il.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai un problème avec ça, exactement ? Tirez sur elle, allez-y. De toute façon, j'aurai votre peau, dit la voix menaçante de Végéta.

\- Quel débile ! dit l'homme trapu en riant. C'est sur toi que je dois tirer alors ? Allez, recule ou je t'en envoie une entre les deux yeux !

\- Oh ! Des menaces...

Elle entendit le Saiyen soupirer longuement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez, les humains, à être si peu respectueux envers ceux qui vous sont supérieurs ? Vous devriez apprendre à être plus poli avec les gens que vous ne connaissez pas, dit-il avec sérieux.

Bulma l'entendit faire quelques pas vers eux. Après qu'il en eut fait cinq, l'homme pointa son arme plus haut. Elle profita de ce moment de répit pour tourner la tête à sa gauche. Pas très loin d'elle, Végéta se tenait debout, imposant et fier dans son armure et sa combinaison bleue abimée. Il souriait.

Jamais Bulma n'avait été aussi contente de voir son visage.

\- Mais allez-y, je vous en prie. Tirez, dicta-t-il.

Ignorant la menace pointée sur lui, il fit deux pas de plus. Comme prévu, l'homme tira. Deux coups.

La première balle frappa directement l'armure et ricocha dans les airs en faisant un bruit métallique sonore. La deuxième atteignit Végéta en plein dans l'épaule droite. Bulma put voir avec précision la balle traverser le tissu de sa combinaison et le toucher sans pouvoir pénétrer sa chair dure comme le roc. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri strident.

Sous les yeux ébahis de l'homme qui venait de tirer, Végéta poursuivit sa progression comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Ouch, dit calmement le Saiyen. Ça pince.

L'homme, stupéfait que les coups n'aient pas endommagé son adversaire, laissa tomber l'arme par terre et recula de deux pas. La peur pouvait aisément se lire dans ses yeux.

Végéta s'approcha encore un peu plus, un air intimidant sur le visage.

\- À mon tour, maintenant, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Et sans avertissement, son poing fendit l'air et alla frapper la mâchoire de l'homme avec une force inouïe. En accusant le coup, ce dernier fut projeté en plein dans la porte conducteur du véhicule tout terrain de Bulma.

La jeune femme regarda avec stupéfaction comment les lettres de Capsule Corp. imprimées sur la tôle de la portière se déformèrent sous la force de l'impact. L'espace de quelques secondes, les roues du côté droit quittèrent le sol avant de retomber lourdement dans le sable. L'homme, quant à lui, était devenu inconscient sur le coup. Bulma vit avec horreur comment sa mâchoire formait un angle peu naturel avec le reste de son visage.

Le pauvre n'avait eu aucune chance.

\- Humain pitoyable, cracha Végéta.

Bulma leva des yeux ébahis vers son sauveur. Elle s'apprêtait à le remercier, mais en voyant celui-ci progresser en direction de son adversaire avec la même attitude provocante, elle conclut qu'il n'en avait probablement pas terminé.

\- Végéta, je crois qu'il est K.O. C'est terminé. Allons-nous en.

Mais le Saiyen fit la sourde oreille. Un sourire aux lèvres, un regard un peu fou dans les yeux, il s'accroupit lentement devant l'homme. Avec sa main gauche, il agrippa ses cheveux courts et le força à relever le menton. Le geste arracha une plainte à son ennemi, qui commençait progressivement à reprendre conscience.

Bulma eut à peine le temps de remarquer la lumière éclatante qui émanait de la main droite de Végéta avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Végéta ! Non ! s'écria-t-elle en se relevant maladroitement.

Mais c'était beaucoup trop tard. Avant même qu'elle n'arrive à se mettre sur ses deux pieds, le Saiyen avait déjà déployé l'énergie qu'il retenait dans le creux de sa main. Le jet de lumière aveuglante s'abattit en plein sur le coeur de l'homme, qui, sous les yeux effarés de Bulma, se volatilisa dans un nuage de fumée.

En quelques secondes, il était déjà mort.

La tôle qui recouvrait la Jeep n'avait pas résisté non plus. Très vite, un incendie se mit à rager sous le capot. La portière ainsi qu'une partie de l'habitacle avaient quant à eux carrément fondu.

Abasourdie, Bulma vit Végéta se relever et se tourner vers elle. Il affichait toujours ce sourire en coin qu'elle détestait. Elle avait l'envie irrésistible de lui arracher du visage. Vraisemblablement, contrairement à elle, il s'amusait beaucoup.

\- Désolé pour la voiture. Je crois que tu devras revenir à pied, fit le Saiyen en riant.

Bulma, interloquée, le fixa un instant. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Désolé pour la voiture... répéta-t-elle tout bas.

Elle battit des paupières à quelques reprises. Ce fut tout le temps nécessaire pour sentir une vague de chaleur traverser son corps en entier. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer et ses poings se serrer.

Elle était très en colère.

\- Désolé pour la voiture ?! Tu es sérieux ?! s'emporta-t-elle.

Le sourire de Végéta s'effaça. Il plissa le nez. Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était aussi furieuse. La jeune femme se mit sur ses pieds et fit rageusement les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Lorsqu'elle fut devant lui, elle frappa de toutes ses forces sur l'un de ses pectoraux.

\- Tu es fou ! Espèce de malade ! cria-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? dit-il en se saisissant de son poignet pour qu'elle arrête de le frapper.

Elle tenta de se dégager d'un geste brusque. La tâche se révéla bien sûr à être impossible. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et fit de son mieux pour afficher l'expression la plus dégoûtée possible. Elle voulait qu'il sache combien elle le méprisait d'avoir fait ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Lâche-moi immédiatement, singe répugnant.

L'effet fut réussi. Désorienté, il desserra suffisamment sa poigne pour qu'elle puisse s'écarter violemment.

\- Ne me touche plus jamais, je ne veux plus te voir ! ajouta Bulma avec hargne avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

Elle fit quelques pas dans le sable, prête à partir pour de bon. Mais après avoir parcouru une dizaine de mètres, elle se retourna une dernière fois pour le dévisager. Le Saiyen n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

\- Et tu as intérêt à te débarrasser de la Jeep ! lança-t-elle.

Et elle le planta là. Si elle était restée plus longtemps en compagnie de cet être ignoble, elle n'aurait pas été capable de retenir toutes les injures qu'elle avait en tête en ce moment. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi en colère.

La femme aux cheveux bleus était partie depuis longtemps lorsque Végéta osa bouger. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il était resté là, les deux pieds dans le sable chaud sans broncher.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un être dégoûté en le regardant. À de nombreuses reprises, lorsqu'il posait un acte jugé malsain ou très peu approprié, on lui avait lancé ce genre de regard. Habituellement, cela lui était complètement égal. Il faisait ce qui lui chantait, peu importe ce que les autres pouvaient bien en penser.

Mais, voir cette expression sur son visage à elle... ça avait été différent. Très différent.

Être témoin de toute cette hargne dans ses yeux bleus remplis de larmes l'avait laissé pantois. En la voyant ainsi, son estomac s'était drôlement retourné. Et lorsqu'elle lui avait fait comprendre combien il la répugnait, il s'était automatiquement mis à se sentir coupable. Cette sensation lui était très peu connue, mais Végéta la détestait. Sans aucun doute, aux dires de l'humaine, il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Mais quoi ?

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Au départ, il avait cru que c'était parce qu'il avait détruit sa voiture. Cela lui était déjà arrivé de se faire crier dessus parce qu'il était un peu trop brise-fer avec les objets. Jamais à ce point, cependant.

Puis, il réalisa qu'il y avait probablement un lien avec le fait qu'il venait de tuer cet humain. La nuit précédente, il se rappelait qu'elle lui ait dit que sur Terre, tuer était interdit.

Mais Végéta ne comprenait toujours pas. Il avait dérogé à la règle, et alors ? Quelles étaient les conséquences ? Pour lui, il n'y en avait pas vraiment.

Et puis, cet homme avait clairement affiché ses mauvaises intentions. S'il n'était pas intervenu, l'histoire se serait très mal terminée pour l'humaine. Cette dernière n'avait vraiment aucune raison de lui en vouloir.

Il avait tué, oui, mais pour la sauver !

Végéta grogna. Maintenant, c'était lui qui était en colère. Lui, qui avait prit la peine de marcher sur sa fierté et venir en aide, pour une seconde fois, à cette humaine pitoyable. Et voilà ce qu'il récoltait. Des cris, de la haine et de la colère.

Toute cette scène inutile était venue gâcher le plaisir qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait donné la raclée à cet homme crapuleux.

Tout ça à cause de cette maudite femme.

Furieux à son tour, le Saiyen se tourna vers le véhicule en flammes qu'elle lui avait demandé de faire disparaitre. Ça tombait bien, puisqu'il avait une furieuse envie de tout détruire autour de lui.

Sans quitter la voiture des yeux, il s'éleva de plusieurs mètres dans le ciel. Une fois arrivé à une hauteur raisonnable, il leva le bras gauche et concentra une partie de son énergie dans sa paume.

Végéta ferma les yeux et sourit doucement. Cela lui avait manqué d'utiliser sa force pour détruire. D'une certaine manière, il n'était pas déçu d'être venu. Ce fut donc avec plaisir qu'il relâcha son énergie en la dirigeant vers la plage. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le véhicule ainsi que le hangar disparurent en fumée.

Malheureusement, bien qu'il l'eût espéré, le visage dégoûté de la femme, lui, ne pouvait pas se volatiliser de la même manière.

Après une bonne demi-heure passée sous la douche, Bulma sentit enfin que la colère l'avait entièrement quitté. Soulagée de s'être calmé, elle s'empara d'une serviette et essuya ses yeux rougis par les larmes avant de l'enrouler étroitement autour de sa poitrine.

Le trajet du retour avait été pénible. Non seulement avait-elle eu à parcourir plusieurs kilomètres à pieds sous le soleil brûlant de l'après-midi, mais elle avait aussi eu à gérer sa peine. Car très vite, les larmes de rage qui avaient envahi ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait vu l'homme mourir s'étaient transformées en pleurs. Des pleurs qui avaient perduré jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive la maisonnette se dessiner à l'horizon.

Au départ, elle avait attribué sa tristesse au fait qu'elle venait d'assister à l'exécution d'un homme. L'évènement à lui seul était plutôt troublant. Cependant, elle avait vite réalisé que ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Cet homme, non seulement elle ne le connaissait pas, mais il était aussi un ennemi. Un ennemi qui l'avait agressé et menacé avec son arme. Un ennemi qui, même s'il avait été épargné, aurait certainement tout rapporté au Dr. Gero par la suite. Elle se serait vite retrouvée dans une galère encore plus importante que celle-ci.

Bien qu'elle ne soit pas d'avis que la meilleure solution ait été de le tuer, elle était tout de même soulagée de le savoir mort.

Les larmes, elle se les était donc expliquées autrement.

Voir Végéta arriver pour la sauver l'avait énormément soulagé. Dès qu'elle avait entendu le son de sa voix, elle s'était dit qu'il n'y avait plus à s'en faire. Qu'il s'occuperait de tout. Qu'il se débarrasserait de l'homme qui l'avait attaqué sans trop de mal et qu'elle pourrait tirer un trait sur l'évènement.

Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme elle se l'était imaginé.

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui donne une bonne raclée. Qu'il le remette à sa place en quelques coups de poing et au pire, quelques menaces avant de le laisser partir la queue entre les jambes.

Pas à ce qu'il le tue de sang-froid. Avec ce sourire affreux sur les lèvres, comme si le geste était non seulement anodin mais aussi amusant.

En le voyant être aussi agressif et impitoyable, elle était soudain retombé sur Terre. Végéta, le Saiyen plutôt discret et sombre qui vivait depuis plus d'un an sous son toit et avec qui elle avait partagé son intimité, n'était pas comme ses autres amis guerriers. Lui, ne laissait pas de chance.

Végéta, l'homme qu'elle avait appris à connaître et à apprécier au fil des mois, tuait sans aucune pitié.

Tout cela, bien sûr, elle le savait déjà. Ses amis l'avaient avertie, Yamcha l'avait mise en garde; il était dangereux. Végéta lui-même en parlait ouvertement.

Mais...

Se faire dire quelque chose et le voir de ses propres yeux, ce n'était pas pareil. Elle avait été choquée. En passant du temps aux côtés de Végéta, elle avait fini par se dire qu'il n'était pas tout à fait celui que tout le monde croyait. Aujourd'hui cependant, elle découvrait qu'il était réellement quelqu'un de mauvais avec qui il valait mieux ne pas traîner. Elle découvrait qu'il était quelqu'un d'imprévisible sur lequel on ne pouvait pas se fier. Au final, tous ces avertissements étaient fondés.

Et étrangement, cette réalité était difficile à accepter.

En se séchant les cheveux devant le miroir de la salle de bains, Bulma se dit que c'était préférable ainsi. Durant les derniers mois qui venaient de passer, tous deux s'étaient un peu trop rapprochés de toute façon. Elle s'était mis à trop apprécier ces moments avec Végéta. Mieux valait tout arrêter avant qu'elle ne s'attache.

La jeune femme secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Elle devait passer à autre chose.

En lâchant un long soupir, elle rangea son séchoir, s'empara de ses vêtements sales et sortit de la pièce toujours embrumée. En pénétrant dans le salon, elle resserra la serviette qui couvrait son corps. Dehors, le soleil avait déjà commencé à se coucher et elle pouvait voir au travers les énormes fenêtres que quelques habitants du village voisin avaient allumé un feu sur la plage. Elle se dépêcha de se diriger vers sa chambre pour enfiler une robe de nuit légère. Même si la journée tirait à sa fin, le climat tropical lui donnait encore chaud.

Une fois confortablement vêtue, Bulma se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, dans lequel elle dénicha avec bonheur une bouteille de vin blanc. Elle s'en servit avec la ferme intention de le siroter en regardant tranquillement la télévision. L'alcool l'aiderait à oublier sa mauvaise journée.

Ce n'est que lorsque son verre fut à moitié rempli qu'elle remarqua la silhouette sur le balcon. En la voyant, elle faillit renverser le contenu de sa coupe. Furieuse de reconnaître la personne qui l'attendait dehors, elle s'en servit plutôt une portion deux fois plus grande.

À pas lents, tout en tapotant nerveusement sur sa coupe, elle traversa le salon pour se diriger vers les portes de verre. Elle agrippa la poignée et fit glisser l'une d'elles sur le côté en prenant soin de ne pas regarder le Saiyen, qui s'était assis dans la pénombre sur l'une des deux chaises.

Elle resta sur le pas de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Bulma froidement. Je croyais t'avoir dit que je n'avais plus envie de te voir.

Végéta ne broncha pas. Son visage était tourné vers la mer. Elle ne voyait que son dos, mais il paraissait tendu.

La jeune femme prit une grosse gorgée de vin et progressa à pas impatients sur le balcon. Elle alla se planter droit devant lui pour le défier du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle sans détour.

Son visage était de marbre. Il leva des yeux éteints vers elle. Plus loin sur la plage, les habitants qui fêtaient autour du feu avaient commencé à jouer de la musique aux accents festifs. L'ambiance glaciale qui régnait sur le balcon était contrastante.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il simplement.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi... tu es... si furieuse.

Elle rit aigrement.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je suis si furieuse, Végéta ?! s'emporta-t-elle.

Elle prit une autre gorgée de vin avant de déposer brusquement sa coupe sur la petite table à sa droite.

\- Je te croyais plus perspicace. Il me semble que c'est évident, non ?

\- Pour toi, peut-être. Pas pour moi. Ça me rend fou. J'ai eu beau me questionner tout l'après-midi, je ne comprends pas.

Elle fut surprise de le voir aussi tourmenté. Végéta n'était pas du type à s'en faire avec ce genre de chose.

\- Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de ce que les autres pensent, hein ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Elle vit sa mâchoire se crisper. Il resserra étroitement ses bras autour de lui et tourna imperceptiblement la tête sur le côté. Venir la retrouver pour lui poser cette question et lui avouer ses tourments devait coûter très cher à son ego. Ça avait été plus fort que lui cependant. Être contrarié ne lui allait pas bien du tout. Elle pouvait voir dans son langage corporel qu'il n'y était pas habitué.

Elle comprit que lui-même ne pouvait pas répondre à sa question.

Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi exactement, qu'il se sente concerné par la situation la calma un peu.

\- Bon... alors devine. Je te donne un essai, ajouta-t-elle en lui tournant le dos pour lui simplifier la tâche.

Bulma appuya ses coudes sur la balustrade du balcon. Elle contempla un instant comment les reflets blancs de la lune commençaient à miroiter dans l'océan. Le vent chaud provenant de la mer balaya ses cheveux dans son visage et son cou. Puis, son regard fut attiré par les fêtards qui avaient commencé à danser au rythme de la musique latine qu'on leur jouait. Tous avaient une peau au même teint basané que l'homme de cet après-midi.

\- J'ai tué cet imbécile, déclara Végéta d'une voix dure et égale.

Bulma baissa la tête. Il prit une pause avant de poursuivre, comme s'il réfléchissait.

\- Un idiot qui t'attaquait, qui te donnait le choix entre te vendre à un ennemi ou t'éliminer, reprit-il. Je peux comprendre que tu ne sois pas d'accord avec le fait que je tue l'un de tes proches. Ou même un innocent. Mais là. Non. Je ne te suis pas. Il a seulement eu ce qu'il méritait.

La jeune femme se retourna pour le regarder. Sa voix avait été calme, avec une teinte de mépris par moments. Dans ses yeux, elle pouvait voir qu'il disait vrai. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était mise en colère contre lui pour le meurtre d'un homme qui lui voulait du mal.

Et à quelque part, Bulma se disait qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort de se questionner. C'était logique. Il avait simplement voulu l'aider. Et comme on parlait de Végéta, celui-ci avait probablement dû marcher très fort sur sa fierté pour poser un tel geste.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Soudain, maintenant qu'elle s'était calmée et qu'elle le voyait aussi décontenancé, elle réalisa qu'elle avait peut-être fait un plat pour rien.

Le Saiyen restait celui qu'il avait toujours été. Fier, discipliné, patient à ses heures... il était doté d'une tonne de qualités valables qu'elle avait découvertes au fil du temps.

Mais pour lui, tuer était anodin. Il l'avait fait toute sa vie. Et plus tôt cet après-midi, il lui avait révélé ce côté de sa personnalité qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'opportunité de découvrir.

Mais tout de même, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir connaître ce Végéta là...

\- Végéta... dit-elle en fermant les yeux. Tu ne peux pas tuer des gens comme ça... même si ce sont tes ennemis.

\- Si, je peux. Pourquoi pas ?

Elle croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine et prit une longue inspiration.

\- Je sais que tu y as été habitué... que ça ne te dérange pas... mais... Que connais-tu de cet homme, hein ? Sais-tu qui il était ? S'il avait une femme ? Des enfants ? Il a peut-être une famille qui l'attend pour venir fêter sur la plage ce soir, dit-elle en désignant du doigt les habitants qui dansaient sur la plage. Si ça se trouve, il faisait ce travail pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Il n'avait peut-être pas le choix...

\- Pff ! Et alors ? Je me fous bien de sa famille. En fait, pour bien faire les choses, je devrais tenter de les trouver et de...

\- Je m'arrêterais tout de suite, si j'étais toi, coupa Bulma d'un ton implacable.

L'effet fut réussi. Végéta obéit et se tut, un peu surpris qu'elle ait été si autoritaire.

\- De toute façon, poursuivit-elle, je ne t'en veux pas pour cette raison. Je suis bien mieux sans lui dans mes pattes.

\- Ah bon ? dit-il en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Elle avait piqué sa curiosité.

\- Non. D'accord, je ne suis pas favorable à l'idée de tuer quelqu'un, ami ou ennemi. Mais en même temps, je suis bien contente que tu m'aies sorti de ce pétrin. Pour cela, merci... je t'en suis reconnaissante.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'approcha de quelques pas pour mieux regarder son visage. Il semblait contrarié. Éclairé par les flammes qui brûlaient à plusieurs mètres derrière eux, son profil paraissaient ténébreux, donnant encore plus de prestance au prince. Dans son armure abimée, Bulma le trouva beau.

Comment pouvait-elle être attirée par lui à un moment pareil ? Brièvement, elle se dit que ce n'était pas vraiment le temps d'avoir de telles pensées. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Pendant un instant, elle se perdit dans la contemplation de ses traits.

\- Mais... dit alors Végéta pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

Bulma secoua la tête. Elle se concentra sur le reflet de la flamme qui vacillait dans ses pupilles.

\- Mais tu as été impitoyable, Végéta. Comme si tu y avais pris plaisir.

\- J'y ai pris plaisir, avoua-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Bulma s'emporta. Elle fit deux pas de plus vers le Saiyen, qui ne broncha pas. En s'approchant, elle sentit son estomac se tordre. Avec cette soudaine proximité ainsi que les propos qu'il venait de tenir, elle se sentait drôlement partagée entre l'idée de caresser sa joue ou de le gifler.

La jeune femme opta pour l'option la plus raisonnable et se tint tranquille.

\- Je sais... et c'est ça qui m'a mis en colère ! Tuer ne devrait jamais être une partie de plaisir. Même s'il s'agit d'un ennemi ! Je te savais... différent. Tout le monde m'a averti à ton sujet. Tout le monde me disait de faire attention, de ne pas traîner avec toi. Je croyais avoir vu quelque chose que les autres ne voyaient pas. Quelque chose qui te rendait plus... humain. Mais de te voir... faire ça... je ne sais pas... je...

\- Ça a froissé tes petits sentiments d'humaine ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Pas du tout.

Bulma laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps. Elle était en train de comprendre pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Végéta n'était pas la personne qu'elle s'était imaginée.

Ou plutôt, il n'était pas celle qu'elle avait espérée.

\- Tu m'as déçue ! lâcha-t-elle, soulagée de pouvoir enfin mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

Il rit, dévoilant ses jolies dents blanches et plus pointues que la normale. Puis, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire.

\- Pauvre humaine. Je risque de beaucoup te décevoir alors.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi au juste ? Que j'épargne cet homme ? Que je joue aux héros ? Que je te prouve que tu avais raison à mon sujet ? Tu mets beaucoup d'espoir en l'idée que je ne sois pas qu'une brute insensible. Tu mets beaucoup d'espoir en moi...

Il la pointa d'un doigt accusateur avant de terminer.

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer d'où sortent toutes ces attentes, femme ?

Bulma fixa le Saiyen. C'était une bonne question.

\- Je ne sais pas... répondit-elle.

Il était tout ce qu'il avait toujours été. Un Saiyen, froid et sanguinaire qui n'éprouve aucun remords à commettre le meurtre d'un homme qu'il ne connaît pas. En effet, comment avait-elle pu espérer que Végéta agisse autrement ? Comment pouvait-elle se retrouver déçue en le découvrant tel qu'il était ?

Elle avait été aveuglée par tous ces beaux moments passés avec lui. Par ces qualités qu'elle avait su lui trouver.

Aveuglée par un sentiment qu'elle hésitait à confirmer.

\- Je suppose que... je crois que je suis... je...

Elle n'arrivait pas à dire les mots. Ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas sortir de sa gorge serrée au maximum. De toute façon, si elle les prononçaient, Végéta s'enfuirait à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Mais étrangement, elle avait besoin qu'il sache pourquoi elle s'était fait toutes ces attentes. Elle avait besoin qu'il comprenne.

Et à cet instant, Bulma ne voyait qu'une façon de s'exprimer.

La jeune femme fit donc les deux autres pas qui la séparait du Saiyen. En la voyant approcher de façon aussi imprévisible, celui-ci recula sur sa chaise et ouvrit grand les yeux. Sans hésiter, parce qu'elle savait qu'autrement, il la repousserait, elle plaça ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Végéta, surpris.

Sans répondre à sa question, Bulma se pencha vers lui et alla appuyer son front contre le sien. Végéta se tendit et agrippa ses avant-bras. Il fit mine de la repousser, mais elle résista. Le Saiyen ne se défendait pas avec beaucoup de conviction, car même avec sa force minuscule, elle réussit à laisser ses mains en place.

Après quelques secondes à le fixer droit dans les yeux, elle ferma les paupières et huma l'air qui frôlait sa peau. Son parfum enivrant se mêla au vent salé qu'emportait la mer. L'envie de goûter à sa chair était plus forte que jamais. Elle entendit Végéta respirer de la même façon qu'elle, beaucoup plus nerveusement cependant.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Il la regardait avec un air égaré.

\- Je croyais que tu étais furieuse, dit-il.

En guise de réponse, Bulma releva légèrement la tête afin de faire glisser le bout de son nez jusqu'à ses cheveux hérissés. Là, elle en profita pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa tempe. Elle fit ensuite remonter ses mains le long de ses épaules pour rejoindre son cou, puis sa mâchoire angulaire. Enfin, elle plongea le bout de ses doigts dans ses cheveux et avec un légère pression, elle le força à lever la tête vers elle.

Il répondit à ses commandes sans rechigner. Par chance, elle avait ce pouvoir sur lui qui le rendait très vulnérable lorsqu'elle le prenait de court.

\- Regarde-moi, demanda-t-elle tout bas.

Il leva les yeux pour les plonger dans le bleu des siens. Son regard était vitreux. En souriant, elle déposa un second baiser, très délicat, sur sa joue. Elle vit ses paupières se baisser au même moment. Elle avait réussi à l'hypnotiser avec ses charmes.

Il fallait dire qu'avec cette chaleur tropicale, cette brise salée, cette plage merveilleuse et cette musique qui résonnait derrière eux, Bulma s'était vite sentie envoûtée elle aussi. L'envie de le toucher devenait de plus en plus pressante. Une envie qui, elle le sentait, était réciproque.

La prochaine étape serait cependant plus risquée. Car même si Végéta était facile à gagner de cette façon, il avait tendance à être imprévisible.

Très lentement, Bulma déplaça donc sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire. Au passage, elle sortit sa langue l'espace d'une seconde afin de goûter sa peau. L'arôme capté l'encouragea à poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres, si bien qu'elle dût se contenir pour ne pas aller trop vite.

Une fois rendue à la destination tant convoitée, le Saiyen s'écarta de quelques millimètres.

\- Ne m'embrasse pas, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Les yeux toujours clos cependant, il ne se faisait pas très convainquant. La posture tendue qu'il abordait lui indiquait que quelque part à l'intérieur de lui, un dur combat avait lieu.

Bulma sourit à nouveau. Elle déposa ses lèvres tout près des siennes.

\- Végéta... murmura-t-elle.

Sans trop savoir si c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne d'elle ou si c'était parce qu'elle avait de la difficulté à contenir le désir qui la rongeait, Bulma enfonça durement ses doigts à l'intérieur des cheveux de Végéta. Celui-ci émit un léger grognement de plaisir.

Encouragée par l'attitude du prince, la jeune femme alla placer sa bouche près de son oreille. Les mots s'échappèrent sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'y réfléchir.

\- Arrête de résister... souffla-t-elle. Abandonne tes réticences... Laisse-moi te montrer comment...

Elle hésita sur les derniers mots. Elle déposa un baiser sur son lobe d'oreille.

\- Laisse-moi te montrer comment on aime, conclut-elle d'une voix douce.

Étonnée de ses propres mots, elle se redressa pour s'éloigner de quelques centimètres. Elle voulait voir son visage.

Végéta avait ouvert les yeux. Il la contemplait, désorienté et hésitant à la fois. Il tenait toujours ses avant-bras à l'intérieur de ses paumes, mais il avait desserré sa poigne. Sa respiration semblait être en suspens.

Bulma joua distraitement avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux pointue à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle sourit en le découvrant si docile.

Sans le quitter des yeux, elle approcha de nouveau son visage. Cette fois, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'y aller par quatre chemins.

Puis, juste avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Végéta, elle dit tout haut des mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé prononcer.

\- Laisse-moi t'aimer.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour !

Tout d'abord, je voudrais commencer par dire un gros MERCI à tout ceux qui m'ont fait des commentaires, m'ont envoyé des messages et qui m'encouragent à poursuivre cette histoire. C'est ça qui me permet, à chaque semaine, de trouver un peu de temps au travers mon horaire plutôt chargé pour faire avancer l'histoire. Je vais l'avouer, j'ai un peu commencé cette fic sur un coup de tête. J'avais quelques idées au départ, mais au fil du temps, des encouragements et de la bonne réception de votre part, ça a finit par durer. Je l'ai seulement réalisé il y a quelque temps, mais ça fait maintenant plus d'un an que j'écris et j'ai toujours autant envie de poursuivre. J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup d'idées qui n'attendent qu'à être écrites.

N'hésitez surtout pas de continuer à me donner votre avis, que les commentaires soient bons ou pas, ça m'aide à m'ajuster et ça m'encourage énormément ! Alors pour tout ça, merci, merci beaucoup !

Au sujet des prochains chapitres, comme je vois qu'ils sont attendus avec impatience par certains, je crois pouvoir donner un délai approximatif d'un mois entre la publication de ceux-ci. Bien sûr, cela dépend beaucoup de mon emploi du temps, puisque j'écris surtout le soir en revenant du travail. Mais comme l'hiver se fait rude cette année au Canada (j'ai cru remarquer que la majorité des lecteurs vivent en Europe, même s'il y en a bien quelque uns qui viennent de plusieurs autres pays !), j'aime bien passer mes soirées devant mon ordinateur bien au chaud, alors j'écris peut-être un peu plus rapidement ^^.

Ensuite, rien qu'à voir le titre de ce prochain chapitre, vous vous douterez probablement que celui-ci sera important (et aussi intéressant...). J'ai essayé de mettre le plus de détails possible afin de rendre les pensées des personnages, mais comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ca n'a pas tout le temps été facile. J'espère juste que ce ne sera pas trop lourd et que vous aimerez autant que les précédents.

Et puis bon, je n'aurais pas vraiment pu choisir un meilleur jour pour publier ce chapitre...

Sur ce, joyeuse Saint-Valentin ;)

Chapitre 16 - Une nuit d'amour

Les lèvres de Bulma se posèrent sur celles de Végéta avec beaucoup de réserve. De un, la jeune femme ne voulait pas l'effaroucher. De deux, elle hésitait à croire qu'il ne s'était pas dérobé. Avait-elle rêvé ou l'avait-il vraiment laissé l'embrasser ?

Et de trois, elle ne savait pas si les mots qui venaient de résonner étaient réellement sortis de sa bouche.

Ainsi, c'était ce qu'elle voulait ? L'aimer ?

Non... en fait...

Elle-même n'était pas totalement certaine de ce qu'elle venait d'avancer... mais une chose était sûre cependant. Le contact de sa bouche sur celle du Saiyen la retourna bien plus que prévu. Dans sa poitrine, son coeur s'était mis à cogner de façon chaotique. Telle une adolescente donnant son premier baiser à son tout nouvel amoureux, une douce caresse lui chatouilla le ventre. Elle sentit même ses joues s'empourprer. Bulma ne savait pas trop si c'était la surprise qui la rendait aussi émotive ou si c'était cette proximité que Végéta lui permettait enfin.

Les yeux clos, elle resta quelques secondes dans cette position. Sans bouger. Les lèvres clouées là où elles avaient tant désiré se poser. Le Saiyen était lui aussi figé. Raide comme une barre sur la petite chaise, elle avait l'impression d'embrasser une statue de marbre.

Si ça continuait ainsi, leur premier vrai baiser serait bientôt un flop monumental qui se transformerait en mauvais souvenir.

Mais Bulma savait qu'elle n'embrassait pas n'importe quel homme. Végéta, le guerrier vêtu de son armure d'acier, ne s'était jamais adonné à une telle pratique. Comme il lui avait déjà signifié, leurs cultures divergentes ne donnaient pas la même signification à ce geste. Bulma ne savait pas quelle signification Végéta donnait au fait qu'elle venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais comme à chaque fois qu'elle voulait quelque chose de lui, elle allait devoir lui dicter les règles du jeu.

Un jeu qu'elle ne s'était pas du tout douté qu'elle entamerait un jour avec lui.

Oubliant le malaise qui commençait à se montrer le bout du nez, la jeune femme décida de mettre sa prudence de côté. Elle se laissa aller. Tout simplement.

Et avec cette vague de chaleur qui venait de la traverser de la tête aux pieds, la tâche ne fut pas très difficile.

Bulma se mit donc à bouger ses lèvres contre celles du guerrier. Lentement, très lentement, car elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'écarte dans un soudain élan de lucidité.

Ses lèvres étaient dures, mais tout comme le reste de son corps, elles restaient douces et dégageaient une chaleur appétissante. L'envie de les dévorer sans retenue lui prit. Elle se contenta plutôt de serrer les dents et d'en effleurer la surface seulement.

Elle baissa un peu la tête afin de faire glisser le bout de son nez sur sa joue, puis sur son menton. Elle déposa un discret baiser sur celui-ci et remonta vers sa bouche. Végéta semblait avoir arrêté de respirer. Elle aussi d'ailleurs. Peut-être avait-elle peur de perturber cette quiétude qui semblait être prête à vaciller d'un instant à l'autre pour laisser place à la guerre qui s'installait habituellement entre leurs deux esprits.

En reprenant son souffle, elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea ses pupilles dans celles du Saiyen. Leurs visages séparés de quelques millimètres seulement, elle vit qu'il la regardait aussi. Son air impassible ne lui permit pas de déchiffrer ses pensées. Son front était toujours aussi plissé d'incertitude. Ses yeux noirs étaient vitreux. Elle s'y perdit un instant avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, plus ardemment cette fois.

Ses mains étaient toujours plongées dans sa chevelure de jais. Elle s'y agrippa afin de presser ses lèvres sur les siennes, qui restaient dures comme le roc. En prenant une grande inspiration, elle ouvrit la bouche afin de le goûter un peu mieux. Il avait une saveur délicieuse. Sans pouvoir se retenir, elle emprisonna sa lèvre inférieure, celle qui était la plus pleine, entre ses dents. Elle la mordilla un court instant avant de la libérer et de replonger. Elle sortit sa langue de quelques millimètres et la laissa se faufiler au travers cette bouche masculine et très alléchante, mais toujours aussi inanimée.

Tenace, Bulma recula la tête et lécha négligemment l'arôme qui était collé à la lèvre supérieure de Végéta. Elle fit sa bouche la plus tendre possible afin d'y déposer quelques baisers supplémentaires. Elle espérait, en le tentant ainsi, en lui faisant découvrir les sensations agréables que pouvaient engendrer un baiser, obtenir une réponse de sa part. Maintenant qu'elle avait sauté tête première, elle voulait qu'il réagisse. Elle voulait sentir qu'il désirait ce baiser autant qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir à se retenir.

Mais Végéta ne réagissait toujours pas. Au bout d'un moment, Bulma se dit qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il la repousse plutôt que de rester impassible comme il le faisait. Il ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'être surpris, ni même d'être choqué ou attiré. Le Saiyen restait là, stoïque. C'était déboussolant. Frustrant.

Non mais, Bulma Brief n'embrassait pas n'importe qui ! Pour qui se prenait-il pour l'ignorer ainsi ?

Elle mit fin à la caresse et recula de quelques centimètres afin de scruter son partenaire.

\- Non, mais ça va ? s'offusqua-t-elle. Tu ne vas pas rester là toute la nuit, quand même !

Végéta ne répondit rien.

\- Tu sais comment c'est offensant d'ignorer la personne qui nous embrasse ? Surtout quand cette personne est aussi jolie que moi ! C'est très malpoli ! Au moins, si tu ne veux pas, rejette-moi ! Je vais survivre, ne t'inquiète pas !

Silence. Toujours rien. Elle avait l'impression de s'adresser à un pantin.

\- Humf ! Tant pis pour toi alors, dit la femme en faisant mine de s'en aller. J'étais prête à t'offrir quelque chose que je ne propose pas à n'importe qui, tu sais ! Là, tu me donnes plutôt envie de te laisser pourrir dans ton coin !

Lorsqu'elle retira ses mains des cheveux du Saiyen pour s'écarter, elle le sentit serrer ses poignets qu'il tenait toujours négligemment emprisonnés. D'un geste assuré, il la retint.

Enfin, une réaction !

\- Humaine, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? déclara-t-il d'un ton qui sembla faire trembler le sol sous ses pieds.

Il était furieux. Son visage déjà intimidant se fit soudain étrangement ténébreux. Tout son être s'était assombri. Allait-elle finalement payer le prix de son insouciance ? Son absence de réaction se justifiait-elle par le fait qu'il posait le pour et le contre de la laisser en vie ou non ? Après tout, elle venait quand même d'essayer d'embrasser un extraterrestre agressif, impitoyable et cruel qui lui avait clairement dicté, à maintes reprises, de ne pas le faire. Et après la scène de cet après-midi, Bulma savait mieux que jamais à quel point il était capable de commettre des monstruosités.

\- Là, c'est toi qui me déçois. D'habitude, tu es plus insistante... fit-il toujours aussi impénétrable.

Il faisait noir, mais elle jura voir ses lèvres s'étirer en un demi-sourire.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Végéta venait-il vraiment de l'inviter à poursuivre son manège ? À moins qu'elle ait mal interprété ce qu'il venait de dire... il lui semblait lui donner... le feu vert ?

Perplexe, elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux le juger. Ses yeux noirs comme la nuit étaient illisibles. Les muscles crispés de sa mâchoire puissante et angulaire lui indiquèrent qu'il serrait les dents. Un combat intérieur avait probablement lieu. Sa bouche était toujours étirée d'un seul côté, lui donnant cet air suffisant qu'il aimait afficher.

Ce foutu sourire. Beau et révulsant à la fois. Beau parce qu'il lui allait comme un gant, parce qu'il convenait parfaitement à la personnalité arrogante et confiante du Saiyen. Révulsant, parce qu'elle détestait le voir aussi fier. Parce qu'au travers ce sourire, il voulait montrer à quel point il se croyait au-dessus de tout ça, qu'il avait la situation bien en main alors qu'en fait, c'était tout le contraire.

Mais beau, quand même.

Et surtout extraordinairement appétissant lorsqu'il était affiché sur ses lèvres à lui.

En fixant ce sourire affreux, Bulma eut envie de le faire taire.

Un air de défi dans les yeux, elle fonça donc de nouveau.

Mais il l'arrêta dans sa lancée. Leurs visages à peine séparés par deux centimètres, il la força à rester immobile là où elle était. Il était hésitant. Il était incertain. Séparé entre l'envie de la laisser faire et l'instinct qu'il avait de la remettre méchamment à sa place. Il ne savait plus quoi écouter.

\- Pas de ça, dit-il simplement.

\- Quoi ? demanda la femme.

\- Ne colle pas tes lèvres aux miennes. Je veux que ce soit comme on faisait avant que tu ne rencontres cet abruti aux cheveux pâles. Je suis prêt à te redonner du plaisir, mais pas de cette manière, fit-il en baissant les yeux vers sa bouche. Je ne veux absolument rien savoir de ces futilités sentimentales.

\- Avant de tout rejeter en bloc, sais-tu au moins de quoi tu parles, Végéta ? Y as-tu seulement déjà goûté ? Ou bien as-tu trop peur pour te lancer ?

\- Non, je n'y ai jamais goûté. Non, je n'ai pas peur. Et non, ça ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai seulement envie de ton corps, j'ai seulement envie que tu me laisses prendre ta jolie petite carcasse dans mes bras sans que tu m'embêtes avec tes histoires de baiser, de sentiments et de peur. Maintenant, arrête de t'obstiner, ou bien je pars.

L'estomac de Bulma se retourna à la simple idée qu'il puisse la laisser seule sur ce balcon. Qu'il parte était bien la dernière chose qu'elle désirait à cet instant. Ils ne s'étaient pas touchés depuis plusieurs semaines. L'avoir si près d'elle lui rappelait combien leurs corps répondaient bien à la présence de l'autre, lui rappelait combien son odeur affriolante lui avait manqué, lui rappelait combien il était étourdissant d'avoir un regard aussi sombre et vif à la fois posé sur elle. Une attirance physique telle que tous deux n'en avait jamais vécu.

Elle voulait y goûter de nouveau. Alors autant éviter de le faire fuir.

Le regard malicieux, elle dégagea donc l'un de ses bras et alla poser sa main à plat sur la cuisse du Saiyen. Tout en glissant tranquillement vers le haut, elle enfonça le bout de ses doigts dans le tissu de sa combinaison afin de lui signifier qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il mette sa menace à exécution, ce qu'il comprit immédiatement, car le sourire qu'elle détestait tant disparut aussitôt pour faire place à une bouche légèrement haletante.

Ce fut Bulma qui sourit cette fois. Elle adorait voir son prince s'écrouler lorsqu'elle le touchait. Elle adorait le voir perdre la raison lorsqu'elle plongeait son regard bleu dans ses yeux noirs afin d'y faire briller une lueur de désir. C'est avec la plus grande satisfaction qu'elle le sentit frissonner lorsqu'elle glissa sa main sous le bas de son armure afin de faire courir ses doigts sur ses abdominaux aussi durs que celle-ci. Elle remarqua avec délice que plus elle remontait le long de son corps, plus sa paume se retrouvait à l'étroit, emprisonnée d'un côté par la paroi métallique et indestructible de l'armure, froide comme la glace, et par le muscle pectoral de sa victime, tout aussi indestructible, mais beaucoup plus brûlant. Car plus elle remontait et plus elle prenait son temps, plus elle sentait sa peau bouillonner de désir sous sa paume. De son côté, il la lâcha complètement pour aller poser ses mains puissantes sur son corps. L'une d'elles atterrit sur sa hanche alors que l'autre alla se loger dans le creux de sa taille. Dans un mouvement presque possessif, il l'attira vers lui pour rapprocher leurs corps. Son souffle, elle le remarqua par la vitesse à laquelle son torse s'élevait et descendait, s'était nettement accéléré.

Cela faisait vraiment très longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés.

Et c'était grisant.

Les yeux toujours rivés dans les siens, Bulma vit alors Végéta ciller. Ses paupières, qu'il avait maintenues ouvertes afin de voir la flamme se consumer dans les iris bleus de la jeune femme, commençaient à se fermer progressivement. Il s'était laissé gagner. Facilement.

Qu'il était beau, lorsqu'il ne combattait pas !

Ses yeux noirs, ses sourcils froncés, ses cheveux ébènes aux pointes aussi hérissées que son tempérament, ses muscles tendus sous sa peau au teint hâlé. La noirceur semblait alors s'éclipser pour laisser place à plus de clarté.

Une lumière qui semblait toujours prendre de subtiles teintes de bleu, par ailleurs.

Ainsi, le sourire de Bulma s'étendit davantage. L'attirance physique qui les liait était indéniablement plus forte qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu.

Mais... il y avait autre chose.

Un petit quelque chose qui avait le pouvoir de rendre le guerrier docile. Qui rendait l'animal domptable. Qui rendait le prince humble. Et qui rendait le Saiyen distrait.

Parce que, alors qu'elle le touchait ainsi, les mots du guerrier ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête.

'' Je veux que ce soit comme on faisait avant que tu ne rencontres cet abruti aux cheveux pâles. Je suis prêt à te redonner du plaisir, mais pas de cette manière''.

''Je ne veux absolument rien savoir de ces futilités sentimentales''.

''J'ai seulement envie que tu me laisses prendre ta jolie petite carcasse''.

...

Ainsi, c'était tout ce qu'elle était ? Qu'une ''jolie carcasse'' ? Non. Elle était bien plus que ça !

Elle en voulait définitivement davantage.

Elle voulait plus qu'une simple attirance physique. Plus que leurs corps enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre et surtout, elle voulait être plus pour lui qu'une simple femelle, un simple bout de chair dans lequel il aimait bien mordre de temps à autre.

Et elle savait qu'il pouvait lui offrir davantage.

Elle voulait être Bulma. La femme distinguée qu'il avait accompagnée le temps d'une soirée pour lui sourire discrètement lorsqu'elle avait finalement gagné son prix. La jolie demoiselle qu'il avait patiemment attendue, après cette interminable soirée, étendu sur le toit de sa voiture pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se ferait pas de nouveau embêter par un homme un peu trop entreprenant lorsqu'elle prendrait, seule, le chemin du retour. La jeune fille épuisée qu'il avait bordée lorsqu'elle s'était assoupie sur son épaule, juste après qu'il se soit dépêché de déverrouiller la porte d'entrée de la maison lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver en trombe dans sa voiture, poursuivie de près par une camionnette conduite par des hommes qui lui voulaient du mal. La scientifique douée qu'il avait remerciée il y a quelque temps alors qu'elle lui avait offert une armure flambant neuve, qu'il n'avait toujours pas osé porter, d'ailleurs. La demoiselle en détresse qu'il avait ramenée à sa chambre pour la réchauffer, sur qui il avait veillé et pour qui il s'était pris une balle en plein dans l'épaule, plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Ces souvenirs en tête, Bulma sourit en pensant à l'une des phrases qu'il venait de prononcer.

'' Non, je n'ai pas peur. ''

Oh... Mais quel horrible mensonge...

Lentement, afin de ne pas alerter Végéta, Bulma fit redescendre sa main afin de la retirer de sous l'armure abîmée qu'il portait. Sans crier gare, elle alla ensuite appuyer son pouce sur le bas de ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Elle effleura cette partie de son corps dont elle se battait depuis le tout début pour qu'il la laisse y avoir accès. Elle observa avec avidité comment son doigt s'enfonça dans la surface charnue de sa bouche. Son estomac grondait tellement elle se sentait affamée d'en faire un repas. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle mordit les siennes avec un peu trop d'avidité.

Automatiquement, il se crispa et ouvrit les yeux bien grands afin de poser un regard sévère sur elle. D'un geste brusque, il écarta sa tête sur le côté pour rompre ce contact qu'il jugeait, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait toujours, inapproprié.

\- J'ai dit... gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que tu as dit. Mais j'ai besoin de... plus, avoua-t-elle. Et je sais que tu peux me l'offrir.

\- Grr ! Pauvre idiote ! Tu veux quoi ? Des sentiments ? De l'affection ? De l'amour ? Si c'est ça que tu cherches, va voir ailleurs. Jamais je ne t'offrirai ce genre de trucs à la con !

\- Ah bon ? En es-tu si certain ? Je crois plutôt le contraire. Tu as peur de...

Il fronça les sourcils et l'interrompit brusquement.

\- Femme ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Je n'ai peur de rien ! Arrête de faire ton insolente, je ne supporterai pas une seule fois de plus que tu me traites comme un faible ! Je t'interdis de...

\- Végéta ! coupa-t-elle. Maintenant, tu te tais, et tu m'écoutes !

Il recula un peu la tête, probablement parce qu'elle avait haussé le ton d'un cran supplémentaire et qu'il voulait épargner ses tympans. Ou peut-être était-ce la flamme qui venait de renaître beaucoup plus puissante dans ses yeux turquoises. Peu importait, son ton autoritaire gagnait toujours son attention pourtant difficile à capter.

\- Toi et moi, tu te rappelles comment ça a commencé ? Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. Ça a commencé comme ça, ça nous est tombé dessus ! Tu t'entraînais, tu dormais, tu mangeais, tu demandais à mon père de réparer tes bavures sans jamais vraiment me donner de l'attention, bref, tu m'ignorais. Et moi, j'en avais vraiment rien à faire de ta petite personne jusqu'à ce que, tout à coup, dans un élan de solitude et d'attirance, on se tombe dans les bras. Comme ça ! Et là, après, tout à changé.

\- C'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus, tu veux dire, répliqua-t-il un peu moins fort qu'elle.

\- Oui et toi, tu t'es laissé faire ! Tu as aimé ça, parce que tu en as redemandé. Plusieurs fois ! Et on a recommencé. Plusieurs fois ! Tu as mis du temps, mais une nuit, tu es même venu me retrouver dans ma chambre et c'est toi qui as fini par en demander. Tu as fini par accepter que je t'attirais. Accepter de venir me trouver, à chaque matin ou presque, pour avoir ta dose. Et à chaque fois, on faisait à ta façon. Pas trop de caresses, pas de baisers, pas de démonstration qui implique trop d'attachement. Et ça faisait bien mon affaire, de m'envoyer en l'air avec toi. Tu as été brusque, tu me contrôlais, tu me dominais, tu dictais tes propres règles, à ta façon, comme si tout ce que tu voulais, c'était d'avoir le dessus sur l'attirance qui te rongeait. C'était bon. Ça me rendait dingue ! Sauf qu'après un moment, je me suis tannée. Tannée de n'être qu'un bout de chair disponible pour satisfaire ton désir égoïste de contrôle. Je suis partie. Parce que je suis bien plus que ça.

Elle reprit son souffle à cet instant. Elle ne cherchait pas la guerre, mais son fichu caractère borné de Saiyen l'avait obligé à sortir un peu les griffes. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes afin de reprendre son calme et poursuivit sa tirade devant les yeux attentifs mais méfiants de son spectateur.

\- Mais je me suis vite rendu compte que je m'étais attaché. Nos parties de jambes en l'air m'ont manqué, oui, mais il y avait autre chose... et ça... ça ne se décrit pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, parce que ce n'est pas de l'amour. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne pourrais jamais tomber réellement amoureuse d'un psychopathe comme toi et développer une relation sérieuse, mais il y a bien quelque chose de... plus.

Bulma se passa une main de les cheveux en soupirant. Elle se sentait essoufflée de prononcer un si long discours qui lui demandait autant de se dévoiler à une personne qui, elle s'en doutait, la rejetterait probablement en se moquant d'elle. Sans oublier qu'elle se sentait un peu confuse, car ces mots, elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils soient justes. Mais elle avait besoin de s'essayer.

\- Et toi, Végéta, poursuivit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Toi, je ne sais rien de toi. Ta vie d'avant, tes coutumes, tes croyances, tes souvenirs... tout ça est un gros mystère pour moi. J'aimerais pouvoir te connaître davantage, parce que je suis curieuse et que tu m'intéresses, mais tu ne m'en donnes pas l'opportunité. Du coup, ça te donne une allure impénétrable, intouchable. Mais je crois, ou plutôt j'espère, que derrière cette armure que tu aimes tant porter et protéger, derrière le Saiyen sinistre et mystérieux que tu es pour moi et pour tous les autres, il y a bien un homme qui vaille la peine d'être connu. Il y a bien un être vivant qui sait s'attacher, qui sait comprendre ce que c'est d'aimer, mais qui ne sait pas comment faire parce que ça ne lui est jamais arrivé et qu'on lui a toujours répété que ça le rendrait faible. Et cet homme, j'ai affreusement envie de le connaître et de lui montrer autre chose que la violence et la guerre.

Avant de conclure, la jeune femme s'approcha un peu plus et prit le ton le plus doux possible. Les dernières phrases étaient décisives, car Végéta n'avait pas dit ni exprimé quoique ce soit.

\- Alors ce soir, dit-elle si bas que ses paroles se transformèrent presqu'en souffle, j'ai envie que ce soit à ma façon. J'ai envie de te montrer que ce que tu méprises tant, ce n'est pas si pathétique que ça. Que ça ne te rend pas faible. J'ai envie de t'y faire goûter. Juste une fois. Une seule. Et tu en feras ce que tu veux après. Tu pourras partir, tuer tous les humains de la planète, moi comprit, et même détruire la Terre si ça te chante, mais avant, je veux te le faire vivre. Pour que tu saches d'abord ce que c'est... et pour que j'arrête d'espérer...

Voyant qu'il ne répondait ni aux insultes, ni aux révélations, la colère de Bulma s'évanouit complètement. Elle prit son absence de réaction pour une invitation. Alors elle plongea.

\- Ce soir, poursuivit-elle en rapprochant dangereusement son visage du sien, c'est moi qui dicte les règles.

D'instinct, elle ferma donc les yeux. Puis, elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Sans crier gare.

Tout comme la première fois, le Saiyen lui sembla paralysé. Figé dans cette position qui lui donnait une allure impénétrable, il ne répondit pas au baiser. Il avait de nouveau réveillé le guerrier en lui, et il jouait la défensive. L'attaque ne fit aucun effet. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Car Bulma, déterminée, fit elle aussi appel à ses qualités de combattante.

Et il s'avéra qu'il n'y ait pas que lui qui soit doué en la matière.

Elle se fit donc le plus tendre possible, bougeant ses lèvres afin de déguster celles de son prince, passant tantôt sur celle du haut, tantôt sur celle du bas, tantôt les deux en même temps. Elle se fit rapidement prendre à son propre jeu, car même si son partenaire restait immobile, il la laissait étamper sa bouche là où elle le voulait bien et l'arôme mâle qu'il dégageait, la rudesse qui le définissait le rendait beaucoup trop attrayant pour que Bulma ne garde complètement le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle le goûta sans retenue, forçant même sa langue à se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux dents aiguisées du Saiyen.

Puis, après plusieurs longues secondes à mouvoir sa bouche contre la réplique parfaite d'une statue de pierre, elle sentit enfin un changement. La caresse semblait s'éterniser lorsqu'elle le sentit soudain baisser la garde. C'était imperceptible, et même si sa tête avait commencé à tourbillonner depuis longtemps sous l'effet envoûtant de la bouche du Saiyen contre la sienne, Bulma le capta facilement.

Un souffle. Un souffle chaud qui parcourait ses lèvres à elles. Un souffle brûlant qui n'était pas le sien.

Le prince avait entrouvert la bouche. Il était sur le point de rendre les armes.

Le coeur battant soudain à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, la jeune femme s'écarta de deux ou trois millimètres. Bien que tout son être lui dictait de sauter sur l'occasion, sa raison lui dit qu'il valait mieux prendre son temps. Se reculer, enlever à Végéta ce qu'il commençait à désirer... et lui donner envie de le posséder encore plus.

Elle avait vu juste.

Les mains du Saiyen, posées négligemment sur son corps, se firent plus insistantes. Bulma souleva ses paupières. Devant elle, Végéta, le visage détendu et légèrement élevé vers elle, les yeux clos et la respiration un peu plus saccadée, s'abandonnait enfin.

Ils restèrent dans cette position d'attente une fraction de seconde. Et durant cette fraction de seconde, les cheveux bleus de Bulma furent emportés par un dernier coup de vent provenant de la mer. Puis Végéta plongea à son tour.*****

*****Inspirant l'air salé imprégné du parfum captivant de l'humaine, Végéta sentit tout son corps pencher vers l'avant.

Juste avant que la femme ne se mette à bouger ses lèvres de façon aussi sensuelle, il se rappelait vaguement s'être dit qu'il ne céderait certainement pas à ses demandes ridicules. C'était avant qu'elle ne se montre insistante. C'était avant son long monologue compliqué auquel il réfléchirait plus tard.

C'était avant qu'elle ne se mette à la sentir devenir brûlante sur son visage, au point où il se demandait si elle allait se mettre à fondre. C'était avant qu'elle ne se mette à dégager cette odeur enveloppante d'avidité, d'impatience et d'envie. En un seul coup de vent, l'effluve de la femme qui s'offrait à lui s'était mélangé à celle du bois qui se consumait sur la plage ainsi qu'à celle de l'immense étendue d'eau qui se dressait devant eux.

Une odeur capable de faire vaciller n'importe quelle de ses convictions les plus ancrées.

Et il s'était lancé. Oubliant les promesses qu'il s'était faites à lui-même, oubliant les croyances qu'il associait au fait d'embrasser une femme, oubliant que cela pourrait peut-être le rendre plus faible, il s'était lancé. Tout ça lui paraissait trop bon.

En raffermissant sa poigne sur la hanche de la femme et en remontant les doigts de l'autre main pour aller les poser derrière son cou, il la retint. Elle s'était écartée, mais il ne permettrait pas à cette effrontée de lui enlever ce qu'il désirait ardemment maintenant. Son corps. Ses lèvres. Son souffle. Son parfum.

Tout cela lui avait tellement manqué.

Il voulait qu'elle soit sienne.

Perdant toute sa contenance, il se mit à fourrager dans ses cheveux doux comme la robe de nuit en satin qu'elle portait pour tenter de trouver un ancrage plus solide. Un point d'attache qui lui permettrait certainement de clouer sa bouche encore plus durement sur celle de Bulma.

Sa Bulma.

Avec ses pensées qui s'étaient embrouillées depuis qu'il avait commencé à bouger ses lèvres en harmonie avec celles de la femme, Végéta perdit toute notion du temps. La sensation de sa bouche fine, fraîche et brûlante à la fois faisait battre son coeur aussi vite que s'il était en train de combattre. Les frissons qu'il sentait naître sous la pulpe de ses doigts lorsqu'il remontait fermement sa main dans sa chevelure bleue pour presser leurs visages l'un sur l'autre lui donnait la même sensation que celle qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il gagnait une bataille. Sa langue, qui avait d'abord hésité à rencontrer celle de l'humaine, un peu par dégoût, s'était mis à explorer sans gène chaque détail de sa délicate bouche, appréciant sa saveur, sa texture et sa fougue.

Il ne sut dire depuis combien de temps ils s'embrassaient, mais il lui semblait que la Terre avait cessé de tourner.

C'était affreusement bon.

Il ne l'admettrait jamais haut et fort, mais l'humaine avait eu raison sur ce point. Le baiser ne faisait qu'ajouter à la sensualité de leur échange. Pour elle, elle lui avait déjà expliqué il y a quelques semaines, ce n'était pas nécessairement associé à quoi que ce soit d'officiel. C'était juste agréable, exaltant et surtout terriblement excitant lorsque la bouche à laquelle on s'accrochait était aussi savoureuse et habile. Jamais Végéta ne s'était sentit aussi désireux d'avoir une femme dans ses bras.

Un désir qui grimpait, grimpait et grimpait sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter, d'ailleurs.

Emporté, le Saiyen fit glisser plus bas la main qui emprisonnait la hanche de la femme. Il voulait toucher un peu mieux cette jolie peau blanche en faisant balader sa paume sur sa cuisse nue. La petite robe de nuit en soie l'embêtait. Il repoussa le tissu pour découvrir ce qu'il convoitait.

L'humaine arrêta son geste d'une main et s'écarta de quelques centimètres, rompant le baiser qui n'aurait jamais dû cesser. Il grogna pour lui signifier son mécontentement.

\- ... quoi ?... fit-il d'une voix rauque qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle rit, ce qui eut pour seul résultat de le faire frissonner. Elle déposa un tendre mais court baiser sur sa bouche, auquel il répondit. Puis à la commissure de ses lèvres. Puis sur sa joue.

\- Je t'arrête un instant...

\- Saleté d'humaine, gronda-t-il sans se faire bien menaçant, car il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de cette transe dans laquelle elle l'avait plongé.

\- ... pour te rappeler que nous ne sommes pas seuls, sur cette plage, conclut-elle.

Végéta ouvrit les yeux et se rappela par le fait même des humains au teint foncé qui grattaient des cordes étalées sur une sorte de boîte en bois, tapaient sur des peaux tendues par-dessus de gros barils et se dandinaient en sautant sur place autour d'un énorme feu au rythme d'une musique plutôt agréable à écouter.

\- Et alors ? demanda-t-il, ne voyant pas où était le problème.

\- Alors ? Et bien, au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas rendu compte, tu étais sur le point de me retirer le seul vêtement que je porte...

\- ...

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tous ces gens me voient nue, Végéta !

Le Saiyen regarda en direction des fêtards. Des hommes et des femmes pathétiques qui semblaient être trop absorbés par l'alcool qu'ils buvaient et trop insouciants pour remarquer le couple discrètement assis sur le balcon plongé dans la pénombre. Puis, en s'attardant une seconde de plus, il capta le regard d'un homme qui regardait dans leur direction. Il ne lui suffit qu'une seule pensée pour pencher du côté de l'avis de l'humaine. Celle de cet homme, les yeux brillants et pervers posés sur le corps de la femme aux cheveux bleus qui s'offrait à lui et à lui seul. Un regard qu'il avait souvent vu sur le visage de ses congénères mâles qu'il côtoyait pendant la guerre lorsqu'ils se faisaient offrir des faveurs de la part d'une femelle, mais qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment compris jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Bulma.

Sa Bulma.

Végéta fut gagné d'une vague de chaleur en se sentant soudain possessif. Il serra les dents, grogna un coup et saisit la femme par la taille pour l'emmener à l'intérieur. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il avait ouvert puis refermé la porte de verre, tiré les rideaux, fermé la lumière et lancé Bulma sur l'un des deux fauteuils qui trônait au milieu du salon. Sans plus attendre, il se pencha par-dessus elle pour la dominer et lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait vite recommencer là où ils avaient arrêté.

Son regard bleu un peu déboussolé lui indiqua qu'il avait probablement bougé si vite qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils s'étaient déplacés.

Elle fit battre ses longs cils à quelques reprises pour reprendre un peu ses esprits puis fronça ses sourcils.

\- Sale brute ! Tu aurais pu être plus délicat !

Il rapprocha son visage et lui offrit l'un de ses plus beau sourire. Celui qu'il savait qu'elle détestait qu'il affiche.

\- Si je me rappelle bien, il me semble que tu ne détestes pas ça autant que tu veux le faire paraître... grogna-t-il dans un souffle qu'il voulait menaçant.

Nullement impressionnée par son attitude arrogante, ses yeux consternés prirent une teinte plus brillante. C'était à son tour d'abaisser les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas voir cette lueur de malice qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire moqueur

\- Tu as peut-être raison...

Elle leva le bras droit dans les airs et appuya sa paume à plat sur son armure. Il pouvait sentir ses doigts décidés et pourtant si frêles effleurer sa peau nue là où cette dernière était trouée. Un contact qui le saisit tellement il était électrisant. En s'appuyant sur son autre main, elle avança vers lui jusqu'à ce que leur nez soient séparés par deux centimètres. À cette distance, le parfum délicat de la femme se fit poignant. Elle serait délicieuse sous sa langue, il en était certain.

\- ... mais... poursuivit-elle, consciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

Elle le repoussa d'une petite poussée. Le contact physique se rompit. Sa tête pencha légèrement vers l'arrière pour dévoiler sa gorge fine et vulnérable. Sa poitrine généreuse bomba vers l'avant. Autour d'elle, l'air sembla s'échauffer. Ce mouvement, aussi imperceptible soit-il, le fit avaler de travers. Le Saiyen, attiré comme un aimant, fit mine d'approcher son visage de la région qu'elle lui offrait, mais elle leva le doigt dans les airs pour l'interposer entre eux deux afin de lui signifier un avertissement silencieux.

\- Tut tut... fit-elle dans un sourire, joueuse.

La jeune femme se propulsa vers l'avant en s'aidant des appuis-bras du fauteuil noir. Une fois debout, elle ancra solidement ses deux pieds au sol. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de reculer.

Elle était combattive, ce soir. Elle désirait quelque chose et savait horriblement bien s'y prendre. Intérieurement, il la haïssait d'avoir un tel pouvoir.

\- ... mais... ce soir... murmura-t-elle en appuyant son majeur sur son armure à la hauteur de son sternum et en faisant deux pas à chaque mot.

Végéta n'eut pas d'autre choix que de reculer en même temps qu'elle avançait.

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens avant de terminer. Le guerrier eut tout de suite l'impression de s'y noyer. Tel un bateau qui tanguait sur des eaux particulièrement dangereuses, il se sentit alors basculer.

\- ... on fait comme j'en ai envie, souffla-t-elle

Sous ces mots, il venait de perdre le combat, alors que celui-ci était à peine entamé.

L'attaque suivante, qui ne consistait en fait qu'à un simple pas supplémentaire vers lui, l'obligea à plier les genoux, car il venait de rencontrer un obstacle derrière lui. Un obstacle que se révéla être un second fauteuil parfaitement identique à celui sur lequel il venait tout juste de la déposer, ou lancer, c'était selon le point de vue.

Végéta s'assit et dans un mouvement qui fit grincer le cuir, la femme vint placer un genou de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Ce faisant, elle lui imposa son corps fiévreux. Elle l'enveloppa de son odeur captivante. Elle l'irradia de sa chaleur ardente de désir. Un désir qui pouvait faire taire n'importe quelle conviction, même celles d'un Saiyen particulièrement obstiné. Un désir avide qui pouvait écraser n'importe quel doute, même ceux d'un homme particulièrement incertain en terrain si peu connu. Elle le dominait à son tour.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Bulma fit glisser ses mains sur le métal glacé de son armure. Elle en suivit le relief bombé par-dessus ses muscles et s'attarda sur chaque détail, chaque fissure, chaque éraflure qui la couvrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse sauter les bretelles qui la maintenait attachée dans le haut dans un déclic sonore. D'un geste fluide, elle lui retira cet accessoire qu'elle jugeait complètement superflu. Végéta estima inutile de résister. Son armure, elle avait déjà réussi à la briser depuis longtemps de toute façon.

Ainsi découvert, Bulma posa des yeux affamés sur lui, savourant combien il était devenu vulnérable sous ses doigts. Il l'observa se pencher vers lui pour aller déposer un délicat baiser dans le creux de son cou. Puis un autre, entre deux de ses tendons crispés à l'extrême. Puis un autre, un peu plus bas, sur la clavicule qui saillait sous sa peau. Puis un autre, sur sa combinaison bleue, qu'elle emprisonna entre ses dents beaucoup trop gourmandes. Il voyait dans ses yeux que si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait déchiré sans hésiter pour libérer tous les muscles qu'elle cachait. Mais celle-ci était trop résistante pour ses faibles bras d'humaine.

La femme se résigna donc à y aller plus conventionnellement, passant ses doigts explorateurs sous le tissu à la hauteur de son cou et tirant vers le bas pour tranquillement dévoiler la peau de bronze du Saiyen.

Ce dernier, encore une fois, la laissa faire sans broncher. Même si c'était elle qui s'affairait à le dénuder, elle lui offrait un spectacle auquel il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'assister.

Car c'était bien la première fois qu'il laissait une femelle agir ainsi avec lui.

D'habitude, les femelles étaient à ses pieds. Certaines d'entre elles avaient tout tenté pour le séduire, lui, le prince des Saiyens, fort, puissant, invulnérable et celles à qui il avait donné cette chance avaient probablement été déçues de constater combien il aimait diriger. Jamais il ne les avait laissé le toucher. Jamais il ne les avait laissé lui retirer ses vêtements. Jamais il ne les avait laissé lui imposer un rythme. Il ne les laissait même pas le regarder avec leur regard de pauvres créatures asservies. Les femelles, bien trop apeurées pour s'opposer aux désirs exigeants d'un prince aussi dominant et dangereux que lui, n'avaient jamais osé dire un mot pour le contredire. Et cette façon de faire lui avait toujours très bien convenu. Pour le très peu de fois où il s'était laissé goûter à une femelle, ça avait toujours été comme ça.

Sauf avec elle. Bulma.

Il s'était toujours montré plus docile avec cette femme. Même s'il n'avait pas été très à l'aise au départ, il lui avait permis de plonger ses yeux clairs et magnifiques dans les siens qu'il savait obscurs et sinistres. Il l'avait laissé explorer toutes les facettes de son corps avec ses doigts habiles et assurés. Il l'avait laissé s'immiscer dans son esprit, savourant son caractère à chaque fois qu'elle le contredisait sans avoir peur de subir d'éventuelles représailles, qui en avait pourtant fait plier plus d'un, étant donné la réputation légendaire de cruel guerrier qui le suivait partout où il allait.

Et même si au départ, il l'avait laissé faire plus par surprise et confusion que par consentement, il s'y était habitué et avait vite commencé à apprécier qu'elle soit si peu domptable. Non seulement en faisait-elle à sa tête, mais elle arrivait aussi à lui faire apprécier qu'il en soit ainsi.

Et ce soir, c'était encore pire.

À cet instant, c'était elle qui était forte, puissante et invulnérable. Pas lui. C'était elle qui tirait sa combinaison de plus en plus bas en faisant courir sa bouche sur chacun des muscles de son torse. C'était sa langue qui se délectait de sa peau, couvrant d'amour et de passion toutes les marques que la guerre avait laissé sur lui. C'était ses cheveux, d'un bleu comme il n'en avait jamais vu avant, qui le rendait frissonnant de plaisir lorsqu'elle bougeait son visage de plus en plus bas. Penchée vers l'avant dans sa petite robe de nuit qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination, elle lui offrait un spectacle des plus agréables à regarder. Ses mains adroites et frêles gravitaient à tour de rôle sur le renflement de ses muscles pectoraux, sur son abdomen sculpté, ses flancs, ses hanches, puis remontaient le long de ses bras pour aller empoigner ses épaules proéminentes, ses trapèzes et enfin son cou parsemé de tendons. Partout où elles allaient, elle faisait suivre sa bouche affamée, laissant parfois la trace de ses dents qui s'étaient plantées avec gourmandise.

Elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à le désirer aussi ardemment. Et Végéta ne se lassait pas de la regarder s'éprendre de lui comme elle le faisait.

La femme se redressa soudain. Un sourire malicieux sur le visage et les yeux remplis de confiance, elle se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les faire tourbillonner dans son dos. Elle battit des cils à quelques reprises puis il la vit agripper le bas de sa petite robe de soie. Lentement, très lentement, elle la tira vers le haut pour dévoiler son voluptueux corps, centimètre par centimètre. Végéta n'en manqua pas un millimètre, dévorant des yeux cette peau pâle qui semblait briller dans la pièce pourtant assombrie. Ses cuisses fermes, ses fesses bombées, son ventre, son joli nombril, sa taille fine, ses seins lourds... et enfin, elle envoya valser le bout de tissu derrière elle. Le Saiyen se surprit à être carrément fasciné par le corps le plus désirable qu'il ait jamais vu. Et la voilà qui en rajoutait alors qu'elle se mit à poursuivre son petit jeu de caresse sur son propre corps.

Consciente de sa beauté, Bulma se mit à frôler sa propre peau au niveau de ses hanches. Elle remonta doucement ses doigts sur son ventre, dessina des cercles invisibles autour de son nombril, glissa le long de sa taille. Sous les yeux ébahis du guerrier, elle se mit même à presser sur ses seins ronds et généreux en poussant un long mais subtil soupir.

S'en était trop pour lui. Déjà surpris qu'il ait réussi à demeurer aussi immobile devant pareille tentation, Végéta bougea ses bras qui étaient jusque-là restés cloués sur les appuis-bras du fauteuil. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il plaqua ses paumes brûlantes avec force dans le creux de la taille de l'humaine et se mit à pétrir sa peau avec ses pouces.

Aussitôt, la femme changea d'attitude. Elle libéra ses seins afin d'emprisonner dans ses longs doigts les poignets de l'homme qui était devenu haletant sous elle. Autant avait-elle dégagé une aura flamboyante une fraction de seconde plus tôt, autant venait-elle de se transformer de la tête aux pieds en statue de glace. Même s'il l'avait senti frissonner sous ses mains rudes, Végéta la vit se pétrifier, complètement immobile.

Elle plongea ses yeux turquoises dans ses iris noirs.

\- Ôte tes sales pattes de moi. C'est moi qui décide. Tu ne me toucheras que si j'en ai envie, dicta-t-elle sur un ton irrévocable.

\- Et que feras-tu si j'en décide autrement ? J'ai envie de te toucher... et tu es si faible... grogna-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu beaucoup plus convaincue.

Il l'entendit émettre un petit rire victorieux dans le noir. Sous ses doigts, son ventre avait frémi.

\- Tu peux me forcer à faire à ta façon si tu veux, mon prince. Mais il se trouve que ce que je suis en train de t'offrir, tu adores ça. Et si tu décides d'en faire autrement, j'arrêterai... et je ne t'apprendrai rien. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Végéta avait plongé dans les eaux glaciales qui semblaient composer les iris de la femme. Sa respiration était stoppée depuis qu'elle avait arrêté de bouger devant lui. Un instant, il s'interrogea sur ce qu'elle avait voulu dire lorsqu'elle avait mentionné ''lui apprendre quelque chose''. Puis, il réfléchit à la réalité peu envisageable qu'elle lui offrait. Cesser les manœuvres de séduction auxquelles elle s'adonnait ? Lui enlever ce spectacle ? Autant crever une seconde fois sous la main de Freeza...

Bon, peut-être pas, mais Végéta dut l'admettre, s'il avait déjà douté de l'attirance qu'il avait pour cette femelle, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Jamais il n'avait été aussi désireux de la laisser poursuivre son petit manège. Il était prêt à expérimenter absolument tout ce qu'elle lui proposait. Il ne lui permettrait certainement pas de lui glisser entre les doigts, même si cela impliquait qu'il la laisse le mener par le bout du nez.

Juste une nuit.

Le silence de Végéta en disait long. Toutes les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit en cet instant, il ne les avoueraient jamais à voix haute devant elle. Il était trop orgueilleux. Mais cette femelle savait lire entre les lignes. Et une absence de réaction voulait certainement signifier qu'il lui donnait le feu vert.

Une décision qui fut appuyée par ses mains qui s'éloignèrent de la taille de Bulma pour aller de nouveau se poser sur les appuis-bras du fauteuil, non sans déchirer le cuir qui les recouvraient au passage.

La seconde suivante, les yeux bleus de glace se liquéfièrent. Son corps nu figé sembla fondre. Ses doigts brûlants se posèrent sur le flanc du Saiyen et glissèrent doucement jusqu'à l'arrière, dans son dos. Là, elle agrippa entre ses doigts le tissu élastique qui couvrait encore le bas de son corps. D'un geste tendre, elle fit glisser le reste de la combinaison sous ses fesses, libérant enfin le muscle qui s'était tendu délicieusement dans le bas de son ventre. Avec ses jambes, le Saiyen s'occupa de se débarrasser du reste de la combinaison et l'envoya voler contre le mur d'en face.

Bulma se redressa un peu mieux par-dessus lui, enlignant leurs bassins en faisant bomber ses fesses encore plus. Les doigts de Végéta s'enfoncèrent dans le cuir de quelques centimètres supplémentaires sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Puis, la femme s'immobilisa. Pendant un instant, Végéta se dit qu'elle allait se mettre à le sermonner pour avoir encore une fois abîmé leur mobilier.

Mais non. Ses yeux se consumaient encore. Et l'odeur qui émanait de son cou, qu'il pouvait facilement capter grâce à ses sens aiguisés, se fit encore plus enivrante.

Végéta grogna pour lui signifier son impatience. Il voulait être en elle. Là. Maintenant.

Incapable de retrouver sa contenance pourtant admirablement maîtrisée, il empoigna ses hanches fermement pour qu'elle se mette à descendre sur lui.

\- Non, affirma-t-elle simplement en stoppant du mieux qu'elle put le mouvement.

Végéta soupira. Cette femme allait le rendre fou ! S'il ne se passait rien dans la prochaine minute, si elle poursuivait son lent manège interminable, il envisagerait sérieusement de montrer qui menait vraiment dans cette pièce.

Mais bon, pour une nuit, il la laisserait faire.

Végéta resta donc impassible, haletant de plus en plus vite pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait intérêt à ne pas le décevoir. Ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

Elle appuya ses deux mains à plat sur ses pectoraux puis en fit glisser une vers son cou. Avec un doigt, elle suivit les contours anguleux de sa mâchoire étonnamment détendue. Ses yeux étaient fixés dans les siens et affichaient le même regard qu'il avait capté lorsqu'elle avait tenté de l'embrasser lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la cuisine de Capsule Corp., quelques semaines plu tôt. Ce regard, que personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait posé sur lui auparavant et qu'il n'avait su comprendre jusqu'à maintenant, eu le pouvoir de retourner ses entrailles.

Puis, pour la troisième fois dans la soirée, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Timidement d'abord, puis plus tendrement par la suite.

Végéta ne réagit pas dans l'immédiat.

''Encore ça'' pensa-t-il, figé.

Mais ce qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte, c'est qu'en même temps qu'elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle avait tranquillement, très tranquillement descendu le bassin. Et en même temps qu'il entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre au baiser à son tour, et seulement à cet instant, elle le fit enfin entrer en elle.

Perdus à quelque part entre leurs corps ainsi soudés, leurs bouches ainsi liées et leurs âmes ainsi retrouvées, un gémissement de bonheur échappa à Végéta en même temps que Bulma.

Parce que même s'ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés aussi intimes à plusieurs reprises, cette fois-ci avait été bien différente.

Cette fois-ci, il avait laissé Bulma le guider vers un terrain qui lui était encore inconnu. Un terrain qu'il avait toujours considéré dangereux et méprisable qu'il laissait, pour une nuit, se faire recouvrir de baisers, d'affection, de tendresse et de douceur.

Cette fois-ci, il avait laissé les lèvres de Bulma se joindre aux siennes en même temps que leurs jeux d'amour s'étaient joints à leurs jeux de corps.

Cette fois-ci, il avait laissé Bulma bouger sur lui à un rythme incroyablement lent alors qu'elle couvrait son cou d'amour avec sa bouche et sa langue.

Cette fois-ci, il l'avait serré très fort dans ses bras lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de le faire, rapprochant leurs corps afin de les faire se mouvoir en harmonie et rapprochant leurs coeurs autant que possible afin de les sentir battre à l'unisson.

Cette fois-ci, il avait laissé Bulma prendre soin de placer sa bouche très près de son oreille afin qu'il puisse l'entendre murmurer son nom entre deux gémissements.

Cette fois-ci, ils s'étaient tous deux laissés emporter par quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort que le désir.

Végéta ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais c'était bon.

Mais tout ça, ce n'était que pour une nuit. Une seule.

Tous deux étaient loin de se douter que cette fois-là changerait bien des choses.*****

*****Bulma sortit de la chambre à pas discrets afin de ne pas réveiller le Saiyen qui y était paisiblement endormi. Vêtue seulement d'un long t-shirt en coton qui lui tombait tout juste en dessous des fesses, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de se servir le verre d'eau froide qui l'aiderait peut-être à remettre ses idées en place.

C'est qu'après avoir couché avec Végéta, après s'être laissée emporter dans ce tourbillon de plaisir, de sensations et de sentiments qu'ils s'étaient permis de partager enfin, et après en avoir redemandé une seconde fois, puis une troisième, la jeune femme s'était retrouvée un peu confuse. Le guerrier, emmêlé dans les draps et les oreillers, s'était rapidement laissé gagner par le sommeil. Mais Bulma, elle, avait passé un long moment à contempler cet air détendu qu'affichait le visage de son amant à se demander ce qui se passerait lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux et réaliserait ce qui s'était passé.

Car maintenant qu'ils avaient partagé beaucoup plus que ce à quoi ils étaient habitués, maintenant que Végéta avait enfin consenti à goûter à la douceur, à la tendresse, aux caresses et aux baisers, Bulma redoutait la suite des évènements. Allait-il revenir vers elle en lui demandant de recommencer ? Allait-il lui avouer qu'il était heureux qu'elle lui ait fait découvrir que de tels sentiments existaient ? Ou allait-il plutôt la repousser en se moquant méchamment ? Ou même avoir finalement le courage de la tuer pour se débarrasser d'elle ?

Les deux premières options étaient très peu probables. Même si Bulma savait que l'attachement qu'elle avait pour Végéta était, même minimalement, réciproque, elle doutait fortement que son caractère fier lui permette de s'avouer vaincu par une faible humaine comme elle.

Il lui restait donc les deux autres options, les deux plus envisageables. Et en y pensant, la jeune femme se sentait étrangement triste. Triste parce qu'elle réalisait qu'elle avait espéré. Triste parce qu'elle ne pourrait probablement plus partager un tel moment avec lui, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose venait de lui glisser entre les doigts.

Et ainsi, même si elle ne regrettait rien de ce qui s'était produit, Bulma était furieuse contre elle-même.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'amouracher de quelqu'un comme Végéta ? Où avait-elle bien pu aller pêcher l'espoir de le voir écraser sa fierté et de se jeter dans ses bras une fois que la nuit serait terminée ? Elle aurait dû savoir que peu importe l'issue de cette histoire, elle en sortirait blessée, humiliée par le rejet qu'elle n'avait même pas encore vécu, mais qu'elle voyait très bien se pointer à l'horizon.

Une étrange lourdeur semblait peser sur ses épaules. En secouant la tête, elle se dit, optimiste, qu'il valait mieux ne pas sauter aux conclusions trop vite. Qui sait, après tout, peut-être se fera-t-elle surprendre par une boule d'énergie semblable à celle qu'il avait déployée pour tuer l'homme de cet après-midi, faisant disparaître toutes ses appréhensions au passage.

Un peu amusée et terrifiée à la fois en pensant que la quatrième option serait peut-être la bonne, Bulma prit une longue gorgée dans son verre avant de le déposer sur le comptoir. Par la fenêtre, elle pouvait voir que le feu qui avait été allumé par les habitants du village brûlait toujours avec autant d'intensité. Elle sourit en voyant quelques-uns d'entre eux danser en tournoyant et en chantant gaiement pendant que d'autres jouaient du tambour et de la guitare. Certains étaient même en train de faire griller des morceaux de viande au bout d'un bâton de bois. Tout cela avait l'air bien appétissant.

Tellement appétissant que la jeune femme sentit son ventre gronder. Avec tout ce qui venait de se produire dans la journée, et sans oublier une partie de la nuit, elle avait oublié de prendre un repas convenable. Et voilà que, à cette heure aussi tardive, son estomac le lui rappelait.

Bulma se dirigea donc vers le réfrigérateur et en sortit quelques légumes qu'elle se mit à grignoter sans vraiment les apprêter. En fouillant un peu dans les armoires, elle dénicha avec bonheur un paquet de nouilles instantanées. Soudainement affamée d'avoir fait une si belle trouvaille, elle sortit une bouilloire et fit chauffer de l'eau avant de la verser sur son repas. Elle attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires et s'empara enfin des baguettes qui lui serviraient d'ustensiles.

Elle allait se régaler.

Assise directement sur le comptoir, elle se mit à déguster ce délicieux plat avec beaucoup d'appétit tout en regardant distraitement les fêtards s'amuser sur le bord de la mer.

\- Femme, dit soudainement une voix à sa droite.

Bulma faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouchée. Tapi dans l'ombre, Végéta venait de sortir de la chambre à son tour. Elle avait peut-être fait plus de bruit qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Et elle allait peut-être devoir affronter ses démons plus rapidement que prévu.

\- Végéta ! cria-t-elle en portant une main sur son coeur qui s'affolait. Un de ces jours, je vais faire une crise cardiaque ! Bon sang !

Elle vit sa bouche s'étirer d'un seul côté. Il fit quelques pas un peu hésitants vers elle. Il avait enfilé un bas de pyjama bleu pâle à pois qu'il avait trouvé dans les tiroirs de la chambre.

Bon, la quatrième option ne serait probablement pas pour tout de suite.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu levé ? réitéra-t-il sans daigner s'excuser.

Elle leva le plat de nouilles qu'elle dégustait dans les airs pour lui désigner ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

\- J'avais faim, articula-t-elle entre deux bouchées.

Il s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils.

\- À cette heure ? demanda-t-il. C'est le milieu de la nuit.

\- Si. Pourquoi pas ? Ne va pas me dire que tu dirais non à un repas, quelle que soit l'heure qu'il est. Je ne te croirais pas.

Elle accrocha ses yeux dans les siens et lui fit un sourire. Le regard intimidant et à la fois enveloppant qu'il avait posé sur elle la fit rougir. Elle replongea dans son plat de nouilles avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le remarquer. Puis, elle sauta sur ses pieds et alla chercher un deuxième contenant pareil au sien. Elle versa ce qui restait d'eau bouillante et retourna s'asseoir sur le comptoir en lui tendant le second plat ainsi qu'une paire de baguettes.

Il la couva d'un regard méfiant avant de jeter un coup d'oeil intéressé à ce qu'elle lui offrait.

\- Allons, je ne vais pas t'empoisonner, imbécile. Allez, mange !

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois. L'estomac du Saiyen gagnait toujours ses combats. En mastiquant une bouchée, Bulma le regarda engloutir le contenu du plat en moins de dix secondes.

Manger à une heure aussi tardive ne semblait pas être une si mauvaise idée que ça finalement. Bulma rit doucement.

\- Si tu veux, il y a d'autres trucs à manger dans le réfrigérateur, proposa-t-elle.

Silencieux, Végéta contourna la jeune femme et se mit immédiatement à la tâche. Il sortit absolument tout ce que contenait le réfrigérateur et le déposa à côté d'elle, sur le comptoir. Puis, sans qu'ils n'échangent un mot, sous le regard à la fois ébahi et amusé de Bulma, il entreprit de manger tout ce qui lui tombait sous la dent. De la meule de fromage au pot de confitures en passant par le pain, les citrons et le lait, tout y passa. Il but même une gorgée dans le pot qui contenait du vinaigre, non sans grimacer un peu quand même. Bulma pouffa en le voyant froncer les sourcils avant qu'il ne range la bouteille sans y toucher davantage.

\- Tu aurais pu laisser faire pour le beurre, quand même, commenta-t-elle en grimaçant.

Il haussa les épaules sans lui accorder d'attention. Elle, n'avait même pas terminé son plat de nouilles alors que le réfrigérateur était presque vide. Presque, car il s'apprêtait à s'emparer du dernier contenant de jus d'orange qui restait et qu'il n'avait étrangement pas touché aux carottes.

\- Comment peux-tu manger à ce point... souffla-t-elle. Même après avoir vu Goku s'empiffrer et après t'avoir eu sous mon toit pendant plus de deux ans, j'ai encore de la misère à y croire. Je ne m'y habituerai jamais, je crois.

\- Moi, ce que je n'arrive pas à croire, fit-il en pointant le plat qu'elle dégustait tranquillement, c'est comment tu arrives à tenir debout en mangeant d'aussi maigres portions.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en prenant une autre bouchée.

\- Ce doit être une question de métabolisme, j'imagine, conclut-elle. Si je m'entraînais autant que toi, peut-être que je ferais pareil.

Végéta haussa les épaules une seconde fois et se mit à boire le jus d'orange à même le goulot. En versant le liquide dans sa bouche, la jeune femme suivit le mouvement de son bras des yeux. Elle contempla avec délice comment son biceps se mit à rouler sous sa peau bronzée et striée de toute part par des marques blanches qu'elle se rappelait avoir couvert de baisers, quelque temps plus tôt.

Son regard glissa sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte sur le reste de son corps. Le pantalon de pyjama qu'il portait lui arrivait très bas sous la taille, dévoilant l'impressionnante musculature de son torse ainsi que plusieurs veines qui saillaient dans le bas de son ventre, entre les deux os proéminents de ses hanches. Son cou large et puissant se terminait tout en finesse au niveau de sa nuque, d'où elle pouvait voir la ligne bien définie que formaient ses cheveux hérissés en pointes. Elle étudia longuement le profil peu conventionnel de son visage, dont le tout formait un ensemble harmonieux très agréable à regarder.

Puis, elle vit qu'il la regardait du coin de l'oeil.

\- Quoi ? dit-il sèchement en se débarrassant du contenant de jus desséché. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

\- Tu es beau, avoua-t-elle.

Il leva un sourcil. Son visage se tordit en un rictus moqueur.

\- Sale humaine perverse, dit-il.

\- Je ne suis pas perverse. Je te trouve beau, Végéta. C'est un compliment, tu connais ?

\- Si, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. Mais, mis à part dans un but de manipulation, je ne vois pas en quoi complimenter quelqu'un est utile. À quoi ça te sert de me dire ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- À rien. C'est pour faire plaisir. Et c'est gratuit, dit-elle en souriant.

Pour toute réponse, elle le vit froncer les sourcils et croiser les bras, méfiant.

Elle déposa son plat de nouilles enfin vide sur le comptoir et changea de sujet. Visiblement, Végéta ne savait pas comment réagir au fait de se faire complimenter.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu peux être pragmatique. Un simple merci aurait fait l'affaire. Bon... tu dois être rassasié... tu viens d'engloutir plus de nourriture que je pourrais en ingérer pendant un mois entier. Moi, je vais me recoucher.

\- Non, fit-il en s'approchant soudainement d'elle.

Il s'était déplacé si vite que Bulma eut un léger sursaut. Son air suspicieux avait disparu. Il la fixait maintenant pile dans les yeux, son visage sombre et intimidant planté à quelques centimètres à peine du sien, avec un regard joueur qu'elle ne lui voyait pas souvent. Il plaça sa main robuste sur la peau délicate de sa cuisse. D'un geste ferme et affreusement habile, il remonta le long de sa jambe en prenant soin d'enfoncer un peu ses ongles dans sa chair.

\- J'ai encore faim, souffla-t-il en parlant si bas qu'un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

Il glissa ensuite sa paume avec assurance sous le t-shirt ample qu'elle portait et agrippa ses fesses d'un geste possessif afin de l'attirer vers lui. Instinctivement, Bulma ouvrit les jambes et les enroula autour de ses hanches en serrant un peu les genoux pour les enfoncer dans sa taille. Elle l'entendit émettre une sorte de grognement étouffé qui fit tendre le bas de son ventre.

Bulma ne put réprimer un sourire.

De ce côté-là, tous deux étaient vraiment insatiables.

En l'entendant prononcer cette phrase, elle fut un peu déçue cependant. Car même s'il redemandait de la toucher, cela lui rappelait trop bien combien Végéta la considérait comme un simple petit bout de chair prêt à déguster. Une option numéro cinq s'insinua dans son esprit. Celle de faire comme si de rien ne s'était passé et de coucher ensemble à la façon brusque et indifférente du Saiyen.

Une pensée qui se confirma lorsqu'elle sentit son amant emprisonner ses poignets frêles derrière son dos pour l'empêcher de trop bouger et surtout, de le toucher. Son autre main, quant à elle, avait empoigné ses fesses pour la maintenir clouée contre lui. Ainsi immobilisée, il plongea dans son cou pour y planter ses dents. Là, il y fit rageusement promener sa langue en poussant des soupirs saccadés contre sa peau.

'' Voilà'' pensa Bulma en balançant tout de même sa tête vers l'arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès. ''Il a repris le contrôle''.

Le contrôle. Végéta aimait beaucoup l'avoir. Il était fier de croire que peu importe ce qu'ils avaient partagés plus tôt dans la nuit, c'était toujours lui qui gagnait et avait le dessus sur elle. Au moins, si elle devait faire une croix sur les baisers et la tendresse, elle pourrait toujours profiter de cette attirance toujours bien présente qu'il ne semblait pas s'être envolée.

Mais pendant qu'il s'affairait à la prendre aussi brusquement que possible dans ses bras, Bulma se jura qu'elle n'oublierait jamais comment il s'était prêté aux jeux d'amour qu'elle lui avait proposé. Jamais elle n'effacerait le souvenir de ses lèvres brûlantes contre les siennes.

Jamais elle n'oublierait comment, cette nuit là, il s'était laissé aimer.

Au moins, il y avait goûté. Et cette façon qu'il avait de la prendre dans ses bras, brusque, rude, précipitée, était probablement sa façon de lui dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé à ce qu'elle lui avait offert.

Et pendant que le coeur de Bulma s'affolait dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il déchira le t-shirt qu'elle portait, elle se dit que s'était beaucoup mieux comme ça. Après tout, qui dans ce monde pouvait être assez tordu pour tomber amoureuse d'un fou comme lui ? Et surtout, qui était assez insensé pour s'imaginer qu'un jour peut-être, ce fou deviendrait amoureux à son tour ?

Non, c'était complètement absurde.

Aussi absurde que de penser que ce fou pourrait interrompre la fougue qui le transportait pour saisir le bout du menton de la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras et plonger son regard noir dans le bleu de ses yeux.

Aussi absurde que de voir son visage anguleux et sévère se pencher vers celui, innocent et délicat de cette même femme.

Aussi absurde que de voir ses paupières se fermer avant de le sentir poser sa bouche avide sur les lèvres, un peu surprises, de celle qui lui ferait perdre la tête pour la quatrième fois dans la même nuit.

Aussi absurde que de l'entendre pousser un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il sentirait la femme répondre au baiser qu'il venait d'initier et qu'il prit plaisir à faire durer jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons du soleil ne se pointent à l'horizon.

Aussi absurde que de réaliser qu'en faisant ainsi, il ferait perdurer la nuit d'amour un peu plus longtemps que Bulma aurait pensé.

Finalement, l'option numéro un n'était peut-être pas si absurde que ça...*****

*****Juste avant de transporter à la chambre la femme qui s'agrippait à lui avec ses jambes enroulées autour de ses hanches et ses bras cloués derrière son cou, Végéta prit un temps d'arrêt pendant lequel il entrouvrit les yeux. Durant cette fraction de seconde où il avait regardé Bulma, où il avait observé son joli visage exalté, entendu sa respiration impatiente, sentit son Ki vaciller et aspiré son souffle saccadé contre sa bouche, il s'était dit que tout ceci, ce n'était que pour une nuit. Qu'une fois que le soleil se lèverait, il oublierait tout.

Et avant de refermer la porte de la chambre d'un coup de pied, Végéta entrevit que dehors, les habitants du village avaient probablement, eux aussi, l'intention de rester éveillés jusqu'aux petites heures du matin afin de faire brûler ce feu le plus longtemps possible.

Ils étaient loin de se douter qu'à l'intérieur de cette calme petite maison en forme de dôme temporairement installée devant la mer, un feu bien plus ardent brûlait.


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou !

Je voudrais commencer en m'excusant à ceux qui n'aiment pas les longs chapitres... j'ai tenté par tous les moyens de raccourcir celui-ci et je me voyais mal le séparer en deux. Pour les autres, hé bien, enjoy ! ;) Parce que c'est un LONG chapitre.

J'ai longtemps hésité à l'écrire, en fait. Parce que 1) je n'étais pas certaine qu'il représente bien notre Saiyen préféré et que 2) je me demandais s'il était vraiment nécessaire à l'histoire. Mais bon, en me disant que ces deux-là ne sont certainement pas tombés amoureux en claquant des doigts et que ça leur prenait bien une raison de se retrouver après l'arc de Cell, j'ai fini par le faire ! Et finalement, j'en suis satisfaite (jamais à 100% mais enfin...).

Bonne lecture ! (même si je suis un peu désolée pour la fin ! oups !)

PS: À ceux qui me le demandent, j'ai bel et bien l'intention de poursuivre mon histoire jusqu'à après Cell.

PPS: MERCI pour les reviews ! Continuez de me donner votre avis ! J'adore ça ! xx

Chapitre 17 - Amour, haine

 _C'était il y a quelques années, bien avant que lui et Nappa n'arrivent sur Terre. Végéta s'en rappelait bien._

 _Tous deux, accompagnés de Raditz, s'étaient installés depuis près d'une semaine sur l'une des planètes les plus lointaines qu'il n'ait jamais visitées. Sous l'ordre de Freeza, ils avaient été mandatés de trouver un homme dénommé Kiyû, à qui leur empereur en voulait pour avoir trahi son engagement auprès de l'armée, une trahison qui s'était d'ailleurs soldée par la perte de nombreux vaisseaux à forte valeur. Pour une raison quelconque, Freeza avait demandé à ce qu'il soit ramené en vie. Cette contrainte agaçait toujours les Saiyens, car elle les empêchaient de mettre rapidement un terme à ces ennuyeuses missions._

 _Ils étaient donc débarqués sur cette planète misérable, un endroit crasseux sur lequel une odeur nauséabonde planait en permanence et que Végéta avait vite associé à un mélange de soufre et de mort. À l'époque, il devait avoir 18 ou 19 ans. Il était encore bien jeune, mais déjà, partout où il posait les pieds, les gens l'évitaient ou se pliaient en quatre pour répondre à ses exigeantes demandes. Au départ, il avait cru que c'était parce qu'il portait cette armure, celle qui était reconnue de tous et qui indiquait pour qui il travaillait et le type de mission qu'il menait. Ça ou peut-être la présence de ses deux acolytes à la queue de singe, toujours flanqués à ses côtés et beaucoup plus imposants que lui. Il n'avait cependant pas tardé de remarquer que c'était plutôt sur son visage que les regards se posaient. Ce visage, si semblable à celui de son géniteur._

 _Si on le craignait, c'était parce qu'il était Végéta, le prince des Saiyens._

 _Et il adorait voir la peur se peindre sur les traits de ceux qu'il croisait._

 _Cette journée-là, tous trois avaient eu envie de se rafraîchir. Le climat de cette planète était torride, l'air y était suffocant et malgré leur forte tolérance à ce genre de température, ils commençaient sérieusement à en avoir assez. Surtout qu'après près d'une semaine de recherche et plusieurs villages décimés, ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à mettre la main sur celui qu'ils recherchaient._

 _\- J'en ai assez, avait déclaré Nappa en poussant brusquement la porte d'un petit bâtiment entièrement fait de tôle rouillée et qui tombait en ruine depuis probablement plusieurs années déjà. Si on ne le trouve pas dans ce village, je fais tout exploser. Cette planète ne vaut absolument rien de toute façon. Non mais, regardez-moi ça. C'est pitoyable !_

 _Devant eux, se tenait une pièce circulaire à peine éclairée par les faibles rayons lumineux qui filtraient au travers les morceaux de tôle mal assemblés. Plusieurs tables et chaises, pour la plupart occupées par des habitants de la planète, étaient positionnées de façon aléatoire et très près les unes des autres, de sorte qu'ils pouvaient à peine circuler. Du sable noir tel qu'on en retrouvait partout sur cette maudite planète recouvrait le plancher, sauf que celui-ci était mélangé aux souillures qui avaient dû traîner là depuis la construction des lieux. Au fond, se dressait un comptoir en cristal noir derrière lequel un homme à la peau blanche, aux oreilles pointues et aux dents aiguisées servait de la nourriture. Et comme partout ailleurs, cette odeur de soufre écœurante pesait. L'odeur de la mort, elle, n'y était pas. En tout cas, pas encore._

 _Végéta, qui aimait l'ordre et la propreté, avait plissé le nez._

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, avait dit Nappa à l'intention du propriétaire du taudis en arrachant un linge des mains d'un de ses clients. Ce sang n'est pas le mien._

 _Et il s'était négligemment essuyé les mains, les bras et le visage en souriant au pauvre homme qui commençait à trembler de la tête aux pieds. Suivit de près par Végéta et Raditz, qui s'amusait beaucoup de voir comment la moitié de la clientèle s'était déjà enfuie en courant, il s'était assis sur l'un des petits bancs tordus qui trônaient devant le comptoir. Végéta l'avait calmement imité, indifférent à l'ambiance tendue qui s'était installée depuis qu'ils avaient posé les pieds dans ce misérable restaurant. On aurait pu y entendre une mouche voler. Les yeux rouges de leur hôte s'étaient posés sur sa chevelure, puis sur son visage. Il avait immédiatement baissé la tête._

 _\- Prince Végéta... avait-il murmuré en courbant l'échine. C'est un honneur de vous accueillir ici._

 _\- Pas pour moi, avait-il craché. Cet endroit est répugnant. J'espère que tu as de la bonne nourriture, parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur à me passer de repas._

 _Radizt et Nappa avaient rit grassement en voyant l'homme se mettre à l'oeuvre pour tenter de dénicher quelque chose de potable à leur servir. Il tremblait tellement qu'il en avait échappé ses couverts à deux reprises._

 _\- Et amène-nous de quoi boire ! avait ordonné Raditz. J'ai soif !_

 _\- Oui ! Absolument, maîtres guerriers ! Cléih, ma fille ! Viens donner à boire à nos invités !_

 _Il s'était adressé à une jeune femelle qui servait des clients à l'autre bout de la pièce et qui, comme tous les autres spectateurs, était resté figé de les voir arriver. À pas incertains, elle s'était approché du comptoir et avait commencé à verser un liquide mauve et très épais dans trois verres, eux aussi faits de tôle. Elle sembla hésiter à s'approcher davantage pour venir leur donner leurs consommations._

 _\- Allons, approche, avait déclaré Nappa en la fixant. On ne va pas te manger, ma jolie._

 _''Jolie'' était un bien grand mot. Mais, avec sa peau aussi pâle que celle du propriétaire et ses longs cheveux noirs, elle n'était pas répugnante non plus. Elle avait obéi, une lueur de crainte dans ses yeux écarlates._

 _Ses deux acolytes avaient rit en la voyant déposer nerveusement les verres devant eux. En donnant le sien à Nappa, celui-ci s'était brusquement emparé du poignet de la jeune femelle. Avec son autre main, il avait pris le verre et en avait calé le contenu d'une traite._

 _\- Tu es mignonne. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une femelle aussi attrayante. Ça fera changement des monstruosités que Freeza m'offre._

 _Apeurée, la fille avait tenté de s'écarter, en vain. Radizt avait rit. Pas Végéta, qui buvait tranquillement son verre en se disant que cette boisson au goût de fermentation était beaucoup trop forte et grossière à son goût. De toute façon, contrairement aux deux autres Saiyens, il n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle sous les effets de l'alcool. Mais bon, au moins, c'était froid._

 _Le propriétaire arriva à cet instant, les bras chargés de plats de nourriture qui lui avait semblé très alléchante à l'époque. En voyant sa fille emprisonnée dans la poigne du plus imposant des Saiyen, son visage s'était défait._

 _Il s'était approché à pas précipités, un air suppliant au visage._

 _\- Je vous en prie, ne touchez pas à ma fille ! Je sais qu'elle est jolie, mais elle ne vend pas ce genre de services. Derrière mon commerce se trouve un bordel. Vous pourrez choisir la femme qui vous tente et ce sera gratuit. Il y d'ailleurs de très..._

 _\- Mais bien sûr que ce sera gratuit ! s'était emporté Nappa en tirant encore plus sur le poignet de la pauvre pour la rapprocher de lui. Donne-moi cette nourriture et sert-moi encore à boire. Je ferai ce qui me tente et si tu oses te mettre dans mon chemin, je t'exterminerai, toi et ta..._

 _\- Nappa ! avait tonné Végéta._

 _Tous s'étaient tournés vers lui. Il avait fermé les yeux et sirotait son verre en tentant de respirer par le nez._

 _\- Ou... oui ? Végéta..._

 _\- Tu m'énerves. J'ai faim. Alors ne fais pas l'imbécile et laisse cette femelle tranquille, qu'elle puisse nous servir._

 _Tous s'étaient étonné de voir le Saiyen le plus imposant obéir sans rechigner aux ordres d'un homme qui faisait moins de la moitié de sa taille. Tous, sauf Radizt, qui avait soudainement retrouvé son sérieux en constatant la colère de son prince._

 _L'hôte avait déposé les plats devant eux, un peu surpris de voir ses invités devenir aussi dociles. Sur ses yeux et ceux de sa fille, qui était retournée au fond de la pièce à pas précipités, on pouvait y lire de la confusion. Ils s'étaient probablement demandé pourquoi le prince de la race la plus sanguinaire de l'univers venait de mettre un terme à l'altercation qui avait lieu. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi dangereux et impitoyable que ce qu'on disait finalement..._

 _La vérité, c'était que ce prince avait seulement faim. Et il avait voulu manger en paix. Ce qu'il avait fait._

 _Après avoir vidé le dernier plat, Végéta s'était étiré en baillant un coup. L'humeur de ses compagnons s'était apaisée. Probablement parce qu'ils étaient en train d'enfiler leur quinzième verre alors que lui venait à peine de commencer le deuxième._

 _\- Bon, dit Radizt en déposant l'assiette qu'il venait de finir de lécher, allons jeter un coup d'oeil à ce bordel. Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas fait plaisir à une femelle._

 _\- Bonne idée, avait répondu Nappa en se levant. Végéta, tu viens ?_

 _\- Non, avait refusé ce dernier._

 _Il ne les suivait jamais dans ce type d'activités. Les femelles ne l'intéressaient pas._

 _\- Allons, viens, l'avait encouragé Raditz. Ça ne peut pas te faire de mal, de temps en temps. Je suis certain qu'en te voyant arriver, elles vont toutes s'écraser à tes pieds. Et elles sont encore meilleures quand elles ont peur..._

 _\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas._

 _\- Tu n'as jamais essayé... avait insinué Nappa._

 _\- Et alors ? l'avait provoqué le prince. Je n'ai pas besoin d'essayer, je sais déjà que les femelles dans les bordels sont encore plus répugnantes que les autres. Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à ça. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le temps. Trouvons cet homme une bonne fois pour toute, j'en ai assez de cette mission pourrie et de cette planète fade. La nourriture n'est même pas si bonne que ça._

 _\- Ça ne vous a pas plu ? avait demandé une voix timide de l'autre côté du comptoir._

 _C'était la femelle aux yeux rouges. Elle était en train de débarrasser la montagne de couverts qui s'étalait devant eux. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé un peu son calme et avait posé un regard intéressé sur lui._

 _Il lui avait fait un sourire de côté._

 _\- Non, pas vraiment. Mais j'avais faim, alors ça passe._

 _\- Pourquoi pas elle ? avait alors proposé Nappa d'un ton grossier. Elle n'est pas une pute et en plus, elle est mignonne. Allez Végéta, pour une fois, ça ne te tuera pas d'essayer. Tu verras, tu vas aimer. Freeza nous a donné deux semaines, alors on a tout notre temps. De toute façon, tu devras nous attendre, parce que moi et Radizt, nous allons au bordel._

 _Végéta avait plissé les yeux et grogné un coup à l'intention de Nappa pour lui témoigner son impatience. D'un regard critique, il avait ensuite scanné la femelle qui se trouvait devant lui et qui avait suivi l'échange en ouvrant grand les yeux. Étant un guerrier d'élite, Freeza lui en avait déjà offert de bien plus intéressantes. Il avait toujours refusé sous prétexte qu'il avait mieux à faire. Il avait toujours eu la certitude que le sexe avait le potentiel de le déconcentrer de son entraînement et de son but ultime. Mais à cet instant, loin de ses préoccupations de guerrier et de Freeza, il s'était dit que Nappa avait peut-être raison. Non seulement devrait-il les attendre sur cette planète ennuyante pour mourir, mais en plus, elle n'était pas si mal non plus. Sans compter que morphologiquement parlant, mis à part ses oreilles pointues et sa peau pâle, elle ressemblait beaucoup aux Saiyens. Ça et ses yeux écarlates qui lui donnaient un air un peu sinistre._

 _Et il n'avait jamais couché avec une femelle. Alors pourquoi pas ?_

 _Cette journée-là, suivant ses instincts de chasseur et mettant de côté sa discipline, il avait donc fait un bond par-dessus ce comptoir pour se retrouver près de la jeune fille. Elle avait reculé d'un pas, mais l'avait regardé d'un air plus intéressé qu'effrayé. En faisant loucher son regard sur ses seins ronds, Végéta s'était brièvement demandé ce que ça ferait de les toucher._

 _\- D'accord, avait-il déclaré. Partez, je vous rejoindrai plus tard._

 _Il avait entendu Nappa et Raditz éclater de rire avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent vers l'extérieur du bâtiment._

 _\- Vous... vous voulez ma fille ? avait alors demandé l'homme aux yeux rouges._

 _Dans son ton, ont avait pu voir que cette fois, il n'était pas vexé, mais plutôt étonné. La fille en question avait semblé tout aussi impressionnée que le choix du prince des Saiyens se soit arrêté sur elle, une pauvre serveuse sur une pauvre planète perdue. Végéta, qui n'attachait aucune importance à ce genre de formalité, avait pivoté la tête pour juger le père._

 _\- Si. Pas qu'elle soit intéressante, mais je me sens d'humeur aujourd'hui, avait-il craché. Ne va surtout pas t'imaginer que quelqu'un comme moi offrira quoique ce soit à ta misérable fille. J'ai juste envie de m'amuser._

 _Il s'était tourné pour toiser la jeune fille de haut._

 _\- Et toi, femelle ?_

 _\- Cl... Cléih, ma fille, tu..._

 _Mais cette dernière avait déjà pris le prince par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'étage, un discret sourire au visage._

 _En haut, tout était aussi poisseux. L'endroit devait servir de logis à ces lamentables créatures. Encore une fois, Végéta avait plissé le nez de dégoût. La fille l'avait guidé dans une petite pièce en retrait et qui n'était cloisonnée que par de lourds et poussiéreux rideaux. Par terre, il y avait un matelas aux draps blancs défaits._

 _\- C'est... un honneur. Je ne vais pas vous décevoir, prince des Saiyens, avait-elle murmuré en lui faisant un sourire gêné._

 _Elle avait levé des yeux brillants vers lui._

 _\- Je ne vous imaginais pas aussi indulgent et réservé. Et beaucoup moins beau. Quoique je vous croyais plus grand, pouffa-t-elle._

 _\- Baisse les yeux au sol, pauvre idiote, avait-il ordonné. Et tais-toi._

 _Ce qu'elle avait fait. Il avait emprisonné sa gorge frêle entre ses doigts._

 _\- Ne me regarde pas dans les yeux comme tu viens de le faire. Si tu oses, je te les arrache. Je ne veux pas entendre un seul son sortir de ta sale bouche, sinon, je t'arrache la langue avec. Maintenant, enlève ces haillons et étends-toi._

 _Ce qu'elle avait fait._

 _Végéta avait couvé son corps nu de ses yeux noirs en se disant qu'une femme, c'était beau, finalement._

 _Lui, n'avait même pas pris la peine de se déshabiller._

 _Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il s'était relevé, un peu haletant. Sans dire un mot à la femelle qui l'avait regardé les yeux pleins d'espoir, il s'était vite envolé pour sortir par la fenêtre. Elle serait déçue. Et Végéta n'en avait vraiment rien à faire._

 _Patient, il avait ensuite attendu Nappa et Raditz pendant près d'une heure, appuyé sur un rocher aux côtés du bordel. Là, perdu dans ses pensées de pouvoir et de grandeur, il s'était dit que ça avait été bon, oui, mais sans plus. Bien moins que ce que Nappa et Raditz lui avaient éternellement vanté. Rien qui puisse valoir la peine de mettre de côté son précieux entraînement. Bande d'imbéciles. Comment pouvaient-ils seulement comparer le sexe au plaisir que leur apportait un combat ? Il ne fallait bien que de faibles guerriers comme eux pour se laisser distraire par pareille futilité. Bien sûr, il avait entendu dire ici et là que certaines femelles étaient meilleures que d'autres et que parfois, il pouvait se développer une connexion réciproque. Mais Végéta avait toujours considéré cela dangereux et potentiellement distrayant._

 _Aussi s'était-il juré de ne jamais se laisser emporter par ce que pouvait lui apporter une femme, jamais une femme ne le ferait dévier de ses aspirations, peu importe qui elle était. Cela ne valait pas la peine de toute façon._

 _\- Déjà terminé, s'était moqué Raditz en sortant enfin de l'endroit que Végéta jugeait trop répugnant pour y poser un seul de ses nobles pieds._

 _\- Allons-nous en, cet endroit m'ennuie à mourir, avait demandé le plus jeune._

 _\- C'était si pire que ça ? avait rit Nappa._

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que ça ne m'intéresse pas plus qu'avant. J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à régler. Trouvons cet homme. J'ai envie qu'on m'assigne une nouvelle mission, celle-là est complètement absurde._

 _Ses compagnons avaient acquiescé. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix de le contredire de toute façon._

 _Végéta s'était donc retourné, prêt à s'envoler. Mais Nappa l'avait arrêté._

 _\- Tu l'as tué au moins ?_

 _Le prince avait regardé ses vassaux de biais, son éternel sourire en coin sur la bouche._

 _\- Pas encore, leur avait-il répondu, sachant parfaitement à qui il faisait allusion._

 _Tous deux s'étaient ensuite envolés et, hilares, avaient regardé leur souverain lever le doigt en direction du bâtiment de tôle pour enfin mêler l'odeur de mort à celle du soufre.*****_

*****- Bon, maintenant que la nuit est terminée, j'ai à te parler.

Végéta leva les yeux vers le visage de l'humaine. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il était assis sur le sable fin et immaculé qui recouvrait cette plage, les jambes repliées sous lui. Il avait apprécié regarder, seul et perdu dans ses pensées, comment les rayons du soleil avaient commencé à apparaître à l'horizon, faisant miroiter l'immense étendue d'eau et changeant peu à peu la couleur du ciel, celui-ci passant d'abord au rose pâle, au rouge violacé, puis au orangé avant de finalement prendre une teinte d'un bleu presque blanc qui s'intensifiait lorsqu'on regardait au niveau de la mer. C'était sans aucun doute le lever de soleil le plus spectaculaire qu'il ait jamais vu.

En voyant la femme se planter dans son champ de vision, il fit la moue.

\- Tu me gâches la vue, femme. Dégage.

En plongeant ses iris dans le bleu des siens, encore plus vif que celui qui se dessinait dans le ciel, il se dit que tout ça était un bien grand mensonge. La vue était beaucoup plus belle depuis qu'elle était apparue.

\- Oh que non ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'assoyant à son tour dans le sable et en croisant fermement les bras sous sa poitrine pour lui faire face.

Ses pupilles étaient fermement ancrées dans ses yeux à lui. Il retint un sourire.

\- Si je t'ordonnais de baisser tes jolis yeux effrontés au sol, que ferais-tu ? demanda-t-il.

Elle parut d'abord surprise, puis, sans ciller une seconde, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Il n'y a pas de doute. Je t'enverrais promener, toi et ton manque de politesse. Et avec un bon coup de pied au derrière en passant.

Cette fois, il ne put retenir son sourire. Elle était indomptable. Il poussa un soupir qui fut étouffé par le bruit d'une vague qui s'écrasait sur la berge. Un étrange sentiment de satisfaction l'avait envahi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Si tu t'imagines que je vais abandonner aussi facilement, tu te mets un doigt dans l'oeil !

Il leva un sourcil, incrédule.

\- Je ne te suis pas, femme. Explique-toi.

\- Bulma, rectifia-t-elle automatiquement.

\- Femme... répéta-t-il.

Elle serra les dents et plissa les yeux. Quel sale caractère !

\- Maudit singe... murmura-t-elle, non sans refléter son sourire.

Il détestait qu'elle l'appelle ainsi. Elle le savait. Mais comme c'était lui qui avait commencé et qu'elle ne faisait que lui rendre la pareille, il ne s'en formalisa pas. Et puis, elle l'avait insulté, mais dans ses yeux, il pouvait voir une étrange lueur scintiller. Il brisa le contact visuel afin de faire disparaître cette drôle de sensation qui venait d'apparaître dans le creux de son estomac.

\- Bon, tu veux quoi ? Tu m'embêtes.

Végéta s'imaginait très bien ce qui suivrait. Dans quelques secondes, elle commencerait à lui parler de la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. Elle divaguerait en lui rappelant combien ça avait été bon et se mettrait à formuler des espoirs à son sujet. Peu importe comment il réagirait lorsque la discussion viendrait, il la décevrait. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à tout ça tout de suite. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ça en aucun moment d'ailleurs. Parce qu'étrangement, il n'avait pas envie de la décevoir, elle. Il ne voulait pas revoir ce désappointement qu'elle avait affiché la veille juste après qu'il ait tué cet homme. Il voulait, même s'il le détestait et qu'il était incapable de le regarder en face, faire perdurer ce joli sourire le plus longtemps possible.

Mais le sujet qu'elle aborda le prit plutôt par surprise.

\- Maintenant que la nuit est passée, que la trêve est terminée, je veux que tu t'excuses.

\- Quoi ?! s'étonna-t-il. Et pourquoi exactement ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu te demandes pourquoi !? Tu as tué un homme, Végéta. Je veux que tu admettes que ce que tu as fait était cruel, gratuit et complètement irréfléchi. Je veux t'entendre me dire que tu le regrettes.

Végéta ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche. Puis, il éclata de rire. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas être sérieuse !

\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre rire, espèce d'imbécile ! ajouta-t-elle sur ton rageur. Ce que tu as fait est impardonnable ! On ne s'amuse pas avec la vie des gens !

\- Ah bon ? dit-il en riant méchamment. Pourtant, je me rappelle m'être beaucoup amusé, moi. Je me disais justement que ça me manquait, de terroriser de pauvres être vivants aussi pathétiques et asservis que les humains. J'ai vraiment été trop inactif, ces derniers temps. Je devrais m'y remettre. D'ailleurs...

Et avec un sourire en coin, il leva sa main droite vers le ciel. Dans sa paume, il fit apparaître un orbe d'énergie violette qu'il approcha du visage de la femme. Comme le soleil commençait à peine à se montrer le bout du nez, la lumière qui s'en dégageait éclaira ses traits d'une pâle et vacillante lueur.

\- Qu'en dirais-tu si je commençais par toi... murmura-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait intimidant. J'étais bien et là, tu commences à prendre un peu trop de place dans mon espace vital...

'' Et dans ma tête'' compléta-t-il pour lui-même.

Végéta ne savait pas trop s'il faisait tout ça pour l'effrayer ou si c'était simplement pour la voir s'offusquer.

Parce qu'une part de lui aurait terriblement aimé faire taire ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux turquoises pour y voir briller la peur. Une part de lui aurait voulu qu'elle ait baissé le regard lorsqu'il lui avait demandé, comme toutes les autres faibles créatures à qui il avait donné cet ordre avant elle. Une part de lui aurait préféré qu'elle ne lui ait pas fait vivre cette nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Une part de lui aurait voulut qu'elle soit éliminable, qu'elle n'évoque pas cette hésitation désagréable qui l'habitait constamment lorsqu'elle lui tournait autour. Une part de lui aurait voulut être capable de la frapper avec cette énergie qu'il détenait dans le creux de sa main. Et être capable de faire disparaître son sourire au passage.

Une part de lui aurait voulu qu'elle soit comme les autres.

Mais non. Elle était Bulma et elle continuait de le fixer avec ce regard qui reflétait tout, sauf de la peur.

Et pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes à peine, l'autre part de lui-même, qui devenait de plus en plus omniprésente et que Végéta s'entêtait à tenter de repousser tant il la détestait, se sentit étrangement satisfait de la voir telle qu'elle était. Cette part de lui, qui voulait qu'elle reste impassible devant ses menaces, qui aimait qu'elle le défie lorsqu'il tentait de l'intimider et qui voulait voir ce sourire éclairer son visage le plus souvent possible.

\- Crétin, cracha-t-elle. Je ne sais pas où tu vas chercher cette idée que tu te fais qu'un jour, je vais me mettre à te supplier de m'épargner, mais tu es mieux de te sortir ça de la tête tout de suite. Je ne te crains pas, tu le sais.

Et elle appuya ses paroles avec une petite tape effrontée sur son avant-bras, celui au-dessus duquel la boule d'énergie brillait. Sous la force de l'impact, elle regarda cette lumière éclatante frémir.

Le sourire de Végéta s'étira. Si seulement elle avait su... le toucher d'une manière aussi imprudente alors qu'il détenait autant d'énergie dans sa paume. Il avait tué des gens pour bien plus petite offense.

\- Un jour, je te ferai ravaler ces paroles, femme. Tu ne sembles pas réaliser avec qui tu discutes. J'ai éliminé beaucoup plus de gens que tu ne peux te l'imaginer et...

\- Oui, oui, j'ai compris tes salades, Végéta. Tu es le prince des Saiyens, la race de guerriers puissants et cruels qui terrorisent l'univers en entier, lâcha-t-elle en gesticulant et en prenant un ton de voix grave pour essayer de l'imiter. Vois-tu, c'est drôle, mais cela fait plus de deux ans que tu vis ici et mis à part cet homme que tu as tué hier, je ne t'ai jamais vu terroriser personne et personne ne s'est enfui en te voyant arriver.

\- On peut remédier à ça immédiatement, si tu veux.

Sur ces mots, il éloigna sa main du visage de l'humaine, faisant suivre la boule d'énergie en même temps. D'un geste lent, il la fit léviter sur le côté en pointant sa paume à sa droite. Un peu plus loin, dans la même visée, se trouvait le village encore endormi en cette magnifique aube matinale.

Il se régala de voir l'assurance s'effacer du visage pourtant si décidé de la femme. Pendant les longues secondes qui suivirent, elle le fixa avec cet air horrifié. Le sourire du Saiyen ne put que s'étirer davantage devant un si joli spectacle.

Elle était venue lui demander de s'excuser et voilà ce qu'il lui répondait.

S'il ne pouvait pas la tuer, elle, il pouvait facilement rayer ce village en entier sans éprouver aucun remords. Il ne regrettait rien. Il était même prêt à recommencer. Et elle pouvait bien aller se faire foutre avec ses histoires d'excuses.

Mais cette expression terrifiée fut vite remplacée par un air de défi, celui qui le rendait toujours un peu confus puisqu'il venait d'une créature qui lui était bien inférieure. Une expression qu'il hésitait à détester ou à aimer encore plus que celle de la peur. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se déplaça de quelques pas rageurs sur le côté pour finalement s'asseoir dans la même position qu'avant, les bras toujours fermement croisés autour d'elle. Là, elle l'observa en levant un sourcil, comme pour l'inviter à mettre sa menace à exécution.

Elle s'était placée pile entre lui et le village. S'il relâchait la bombe, il la tuerait au passage.

\- Hé bien vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? l'encouragea-t-elle. Tue tous ces pauvres gens qui ne t'ont jamais rien fait. Et un coup parti, tu te débarrasseras de moi, la misérable humaine que tu détestes et qui te pose tant de problèmes. Ce sera un bon coup. Tu te sentiras bien mieux après, hein ?

Végéta lâcha un soupir méprisant en baissant le bras. Elle arrivait toujours à trouver des arguments bien plus convaincants que les siens. Même en lui cachant habilement ses pensées, elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la tuer, peu importe la raison qu'elle y rattachait. Et en la voyant s'asseoir comme ça afin de lui montrer qu'elle ne le laisserait pas faire de folie, il s'était encore une fois senti étrangement satisfait tout en étant en colère contre elle.

Mais bien sûr, il ne fit transparaître qu'un seul de ces sentiments si contradictoires.

\- Tss ! Pauvre humaine, quelle futile faiblesse que d'être prête à sacrifier ta vie pour sauver des gens qui n'ont même pas de valeur, dit-il en détournant de nouveau la tête vers l'océan. Ça te rend vulnérable.

\- Tout dépend de comment tu le perçois. Tu sais, être prêt à laisser sa vie pour en sauver une autre, marcher sur ses peurs et affronter l'ennemi pour ce qui nous est cher, moi je vois plutôt ça comme une force.

\- Hmph !

\- Et je suis certaine que si tu avais été Freeza et que ce village avait été ta planète, tu aurais fait comme moi.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Ne dis pas des bêtises à propos des choses que tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne connais rien de moi, tu ne connais rien de mon histoire.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit qu'elle s'était de nouveau levée. Cette fois, elle s'approcha de lui et vint se rasseoir à ses côtés pour regarder elle aussi les rayons du soleil devenir de plus en plus étincelants. Elle enfonça ses pieds dans le sable en poussant un long soupir.

\- Hé bien explique-moi alors. Raconte-moi ton histoire, Végéta, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Avec le dos de sa main, elle se mit à frôler son avant-bras. Il se retira vivement pour rompre le contact et décida de rester silencieux devant l'invitation qu'elle venait de lui faire. Il n'avait rien à dire à cette femme. Il lui en avait déjà beaucoup trop offert.

Et de toute façon, elle avait raison, mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Elle resta muette une minute pendant laquelle seuls les bruits de vagues qui percutaient la terre et les cris de quelques oiseaux matinaux qui passaient par-là se firent entendre.

\- Voilà ce que j'en pense, dit-elle. Je pense que tu as passé ta vie à éliminer des gens parce que tu étais contraint aux règles de Freeza. Tu as dû t'habituer à devoir prouver ta cruauté et à cacher ta vulnérabilité. Et maintenant, tu es libre, tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu peux tuer qui tu veux, quand tu veux. Mais tu ne le fais pas et même je ne m'étais pas interposée, tu n'aurais pas détruit ce village. Parce que derrière ta froideur et ton impassibilité, il y a...

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, coupa-t-il. Tu as tort. Si je n'anéantis pas personne sur cette planète, c'est parce que je sais que Kakarot ne me laissera pas faire. Et je ne suis pas encore parvenu à me transformer, alors je ne suis pas prêt à me mesurer à lui. Et si je ne te tue pas, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de ce que toi et ta famille m'offrez pour me transformer. Rentre bien ça dans ta jolie petite tête, humaine.

\- Ha bon ? Alors une fois que tu te seras transformé et que les androïdes seront éliminés, tu me tueras ?

\- En premier, dit-il avec sa moue caractéristique.

\- Et après ?

\- Je vais défaire Kakarot une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Et après tu détruiras la Terre.

\- Non. Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais la détruire.

\- Quoi alors ?

\- Je vais m'approprier cette planète et la vendrai à très bon prix, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- C'est tout ? Tout ça pour de la richesse ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Avec le vaisseau que tu m'as construit, j'irai reconquérir l'empire déchu de Freeza.

\- Aaah... alors c'est une histoire de pouvoir.

Elle rit en tournant la tête sur le côté pour le regarder. La discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir avait été prononcée sur un ton des plus platonique, comme s'ils étaient en train de discuter de ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de manger pour le souper.

\- Hé bien ! Ce sont de beaux projets que tu as là, grand fou !

D'un geste lent, elle leva la main pour aller replacer une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux noirs qui volaient au vent. La caresse le fit frissonner.

\- Mais pour faire ça, tu devras d'abord arriver à te transformer et éliminer les androïdes, hein ?

\- Ce ne sera pas un problème.

\- Je sais, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais pense à la prochaine étape. Tu y arriveras, tu crois ?

En lui posant cette question, elle avait tiré sur son menton pour le forcer à tourner la tête vers elle et poser ses yeux dans les siens.

Sachant qu'elle lui demandait s'il serait réellement capable de la tuer le moment venu, il se retrouva pris dans son petit jeu. Parce qu'en contemplant le bleu de ses yeux, il n'arrivait toujours pas à décider s'il était capable de gagner et de la détester ou de s'avouer faible et vaincu en l'aimant.

Il répondit donc en souriant de côté, arrogant et moqueur à la fois.

\- Bien sûr. Sans problème, ça aussi.

Mais en disant cela, il n'avait pas été capable de s'empêcher d'écarter lui aussi une mèche bleue qui volait dans son visage sous la force du vent. Elle parut d'abord surprise qu'il la caresse à son tour, puis elle lui fit un sourire aussi étincelant que les rayons du soleil qui brillait maintenant de pleins feux à l'horizon. Il aurait pu poser directement ses yeux sur ce dernier, il n'aurait pas été aussi ébloui.

\- De toute façon, qui serait assez fou pour vouloir détruire une planète qui abrite d'aussi beaux paysages et sur laquelle vivent d'aussi jolies filles que moi, hein ?

Et en disant cela, elle avait été sérieuse. Quelle prétentieuse. Végéta étouffa un rire.

Puis, elle se mit sur ses pieds en agrippant son bras sur lequel elle tira pour qu'il se lève à son tour.

\- Viens avec moi, dit-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils. Peu importe où elle avait l'intention d'aller, il n'était pas certain de vouloir la suivre.

\- Où vas-tu ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- On va manger.

Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur argument.*****

***** En cette heure plutôt matinale, les rues du village étaient encore endormies lorsque Bulma s'y engagea, suivie de près par un Végéta renfrogné, mais sage. Avec la mer à proximité, les immenses palmiers volant au vent et les fleurs tropicales aux grosseurs démesurés et aux couleurs variées, l'endroit était magnifique. Et c'était sans parler des petites constructions plutôt pittoresques, qui rajoutaient au charme de la place.

\- Tu crois qu'on va arriver avant la tombée de la nuit ? Arrête de te traîner les pieds, veux-tu ? demanda la jeune femme au Saiyen qui marchait à une lenteur exaspérante derrière elle.

\- On va **où** , comme ça ? J'ai un entraînement à suivre moi, je croyais qu'on allait manger !

\- On va manger, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je cherche juste un endroit qui soit ouvert à cette heure. Allez ! Viens par-là, dit-elle en se saisissant d'un pan du t-shirt blanc qu'il portait pour qu'il avance plus vite.

La vérité, c'était que Bulma était étonnée qu'il l'ait même suivi jusqu'ici. Elle s'était dit, en découvrant l'autre moitié vide du lit lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux une heure plus tôt, que le Saiyen avait probablement pris la fuite, comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire après leurs ébats. Et comme ces ébats avaient été particulièrement mémorables et étourdissants tellement ils les avaient saisis, elle avait redouté que cette fuite serait encore plus remarquée que les autres. Mais en sortant de la chambre ce matin-là, elle avait plutôt sursauté de trouver Végéta tranquillement assis devant l'océan.

Il était simplement allé s'asseoir dans le sable pour contempler la mer. Et elle était simplement allé le rejoindre.

Et voilà que maintenant, il la suivait sagement alors qu'elle arpentait les rues de ce petit village côtier à la recherche d'un restaurant dans lequel ils pourraient manger.

\- Pourquoi doit-on se promener ici ? On aurait pu manger dans la maisonnette sans avoir à sortir, marmonna Végéta qui la suivait tout de même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être grognon ! Tu as dévalisé toutes nos réserves, tu ne te souviens pas ? lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en lui souriant. À moins que tu préfères passer dans une épicerie ?

\- Une épicerie ?

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna pour le regarder, perplexe.

\- Tu sais bien, une épicerie, là **où** on va chercher la nourriture pour la cuisiner.

Il l'observa sans avoir l'air de comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de raconter.

\- Hé bien quoi ?! Tu pensais qu'on chassait la nourriture qu'on te sert tous les soirs ?

Le Saiyen poursuivit sa route et la dépassa en grommelant des mots qui lui étaient complètement incompréhensibles.

\- Hé ! Attends-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Rien.

\- Non, tu as parlé, je t'ai entendu. Tu parles en Saiyen. Tu le fais tout le temps quand tu es de mauvaise humeur.

Elle le rattrapa et se plaça devant lui pour lui bloquer le chemin. Elle déposa ses mains sans réfléchir sur ses épaules robustes et lui fit un sourire dans lequel il sembla se perdre un instant avant de détourner le regard comme il le faisait toujours ces derniers temps.

\- Comment peux-tu être de mauvaise humeur dans un endroit pareil, juste avant d'aller manger avec moi ? Allez, souris un peu. La vie est belle, non ?

Et elle s'approcha pour aller déposer un court baiser sur sa bouche.

Le temps, très bref, que leurs lèvres s'étaient unies avait suffit pour qu'une douce caresse se fasse sentir dans son ventre. En l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, la sensation de la bouche de Végéta sur la sienne avait fait remonter à la surface tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé la nuit dernière. Elle se recula de quelques centimètres pour le regarder, aussi surprise que lui qu'elle l'ait embrassé avec ce naturel déconcertant. Ses joues s'enflammèrent en même temps que celles du prince. Puis, elle se détourna pour se diriger vers un minuscule restaurant qu'elle avait remarqué au bout de la rue.

'' Il s'est laissé faire. Il s'est laissé faire'' se disait-elle sans arrêt dans sa tête en approchant du lieu qu'elle convoitait. '' Végéta m'a laissé l'embrasser et ne s'est pas désisté. Il n'a même pas répliqué ! ''.

Dans sa poitrine, son coeur battait la chamade. Ses joues étaient en feu. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ? Instinctivement. Spontanément. Comme s'ils avaient toujours fait ça. Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas reculé ? D'ordinaire, même la plus infime des caresses le faisait s'éclipser. D'ailleurs, il devait déjà être très loin dans le ciel maintenant, tentant de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et cette impulsive démonstration d'affection qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

Bulma n'eut pas le courage de se retourner pour confirmer cette dernière pensée.

Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Quelle idée ! Embrasser le très imprévisible prince des Saiyens ! Elle était une idiote ! La nuit dernière avait été une exception, une exception qui ne pourrait en aucun cas devenir la règle. Elle aurait dû savoir que la paix avec lui était une situation précaire qui ne pouvait être que temporaire. Avec cet imprévisible baiser dont elle ne connaissait pas tout à fait la signification, elle l'avait fait fuir, c'était certain.

Dans son dos, une voix la tira alors de sa surprise et de ses appréhensions.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Entre. J'ai faim.

Une voix rude, cassante, impérieuse, tout sauf aimable. La voix de Végéta. Juste derrière elle. Il l'avait suivi.

La main sur la poignée de porte du restaurant, elle avait arrêté sa progression pour plonger dans un monde de craintes qu'elle savait tout sauf irréelles. Des craintes qui se révélèrent finalement infondées par la présence de Végéta dans son dos. Un faible sourire au visage, Bulma tourna la poignée et pénétra dans le restaurant en laissant le malaise et les questionnements au pas de la porte. C'était probablement que l'estomac du Saiyen avait parlé plus fort que sa raison, s'était-elle dit.

Une jolie serveuse au teint basané et aux cheveux noirs les accueillit en les guidant vers une terrasse décorée de palmiers qui avait été construite à l'extérieur, tout près de la mer. En les regardant s'asseoir, Bulma enchantée par un si joli paysage et Végéta marmonnant toujours des mots aussi incompréhensibles, elle déposa les menus devant eux avant de s'éclipser.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le guerrier à la femme aux cheveux bleus en pointant le carnet que la serveuse leur avait laissé.

\- Un menu. Tu dois le lire et choisir ce que tu as envie de manger. Je crois que j'ai envie d'un jus d'ananas, dit-elle en se grattant la tête.

Elle le regarda du coin de l'oeil. Il l'ouvrit, un peu méfiant. Elle vit ses yeux sombres mais curieux parcourir rapidement les pages.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette ânerie. J'y comprends rien, finit-il par lâcher.

\- C'est parce que c'est écrit en espagnol.

\- Espagnol ?

\- Oui...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un langage différent de celui que nous utilisons entre nous. Comme le Saiyen, par exemple.

\- Vous ne parlez pas avec le même dialecte sur toute la planète ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Bon sang, Végéta, s'insurgea-t-elle. Je dois te sortir plus souvent. Tu vis sur Terre depuis tout ce temps et tu ne sais même pas qu'il existe d'autres cultures et d'autres langages que le nôtre ?

\- C'est complètement idiot ! Sur ma planète, tous les habitants utilisaient le Saiyen entre eux. C'est bien moins compliqué que d'apprendre ce charabia. Qu'est-ce que c'est un _Kilakile_ ?

Bulma pouffa en l'entendant prononcer un moi si anodin de façon si agressive.

\- _Chilaquiles_ , rectifia-t-elle. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais choisir pour toi, d'accord ? Côté nourriture, tu n'es pas un client difficile à satisfaire. Ça sera moins compliqué.

La serveuse arriva à ce moment, un calepin dans une main et un crayon dans l'autre. Bulma dut sortir son espagnol plus que boiteux pour commander ce qu'elle désirait. En entendant sa demande, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs ouvrit grand les yeux en signe d'étonnement pour regarder le guerrier. Cette réaction avait suffi à Bulma pour savoir que le message était bien passé.

Lorsqu'elle retourna son attention sur le Saiyen, elle vit que celui-ci la regardait avec amusement.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle t'ait comprise, se moqua-t-il. Je ne connais pas un seul mot de cette langue, mais je suis prêt à parier que tu n'en connais pas beaucoup plus que moi.

Elle lui sourit en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Pendant plus de dix secondes, aucun des deux ne broncha. Végéta n'étant pas souvent d'humeur joueuse, elle décida de répliquer à sa moquerie en affichant un air malicieux.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais appris à parler ma langue dans ton vaisseau, avant de débarquer sur Terre. Tu as envahi beaucoup d'autres planètes avant la mienne et les habitants devaient tous parler une langue différente. Tu en a appris combien ?

Il grimaça en l'entendant poser une question. Elle savait qu'il détestait qu'elle le questionne et c'était exactement la réaction qu'elle recherchait. Il se résolut à répondre, non sans oublier de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine pour lui signifier qu'il le faisait à contre-coeur.

\- L'empire de Freeza était étendu. La plupart des habitants des planètes qui connaissaient son pouvoir et son nom avaient appris à parler la langue de ce monstre pour communiquer avec lui et ses troupes en cas de besoin. La plupart du temps, je communiquais dans ce jargon. Mais il est vrai que j'ai dû apprendre à en parler quelques-unes au cours de mission un peu plus complexes. Pour le nombre exact, c'est assez difficile à dire. Je dirais peut-être cinq ou six.

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais m'apprendre à parler le Saiyen ? lança-t-elle spontanément.

Il la fixa d'un air dubitatif.

\- Pourquoi ? À quoi ça te servirait ? Mis à part moi, plus personne ne le parle.

\- Hé bien justement ! Ça te ferait quelqu'un avec qui discuter dans ta langue natale, non ?

Il fronça les sourcils, encore plus méfiant. Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- Végéta, ma demande ne cache pas de fausses intentions ! J'ai seulement envie d'apprendre quelque chose qui te concerne ! Et de te faire plaisir !

\- Me faire plaisir ? Qui t'a dit que ça me ferait plaisir ? Je n'en ai vraiment rien à faire, de discuter avec toi en Saiyen !

Elle sourit et se redressa un peu plus sur sa chaise pour pencher la tête vers lui en signe d'intérêt.

\- Allons ! Comment vous saluez-vous ? Dis-moi !

Le guerrier la contempla plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles Bulma s'interdit d'abandonner. Puis, il recula sur sa chaise pour se redresser à son tour.

\- On fait comme ça, dit-il sans la quitter de ses yeux noirs. _Nissa._

Il avait dit le dernier mot avec une intonation qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendu. Sa voix avait été plus grave, plus insistante, plus majestueuse. Pendant cette seconde où elle l'avait entendu la saluer dans sa langue natale, le temps d'un battement de coeur qui s'était accéléré, elle put voir en lui le prince qu'il était. Elle l'imita.

\- _Nissa_.

Non, ça n'avait pas sonné comme il l'avait dit. Elle le vit retenir un sourire.

\- Pas comme ça, rectifia-t-il. Comme _ça_.

Et il répéta le salut en mettant l'accent sur le geste qu'il avait fait avec son bras gauche.

\- _Nissa_ , fit-il de nouveau.

Elle vit alors ce qui lui avait échappé la première fois parce qu'elle avait été distraite par sa prestance. D'un geste imperceptible, il avait relevé le menton et avait posé sa main gauche sur son épaule droite en prenant soin de faire traverser son avant-bras au travers de sa poitrine. Son coude était quant à lui placé juste en dessous de son coeur.

Elle l'imita une seconde fois, mais il la corrigea immédiatement.

\- Non, pas comme ça.

Il se pencha par-dessus la table pour lui prendre le bras droit et aller déposer sa main sur son épaule gauche, inversement à ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle le regarda sans comprendre, oubliant par le fait même la proximité qu'il venait de créer en la touchant avec autant de naturel qu'elle l'avait embrassé, quelques instants plus tôt dans la rue.

\- Mais tu as utilisé le bras gauche... se questionna-t-elle.

\- Oui, mais ce que je viens de faire, c'est le salut que les Saiyens utilisent lorsqu'ils rencontrent un subordonné. Alors que celui-là, dit-il en pointant la position qu'elle affichait avec son bras droit, c'est l'inverse. Il s'adresse à un supérieur.

Puis, il emprisonna le bout de son menton entre son pouce et son index pour lui faire baisser la tête. Tous deux ignorèrent le frisson qui les avait parcourus.

Elle comprit immédiatement son petit jeu et plissa les yeux en fronçant le nez. Quel idiot ! Maintenant, il était redevenu l'être arrogant qu'elle détestait ! En faisant ainsi, il lui avait rappelé à sa manière qu'il la considérait toujours comme une plus faible. Sans attendre, elle releva le menton et retira son bras droit de son épaule gauche pour faire le mouvement inverse, soit poser son bras gauche sur son épaule droite.

\- _Nissa_ , prononça-t-elle d'une voix claire et sure.

Le sourire du Saiyen s'étira d'un côté.

\- Sale humaine insolente.

Elle laissa retomber ses bras de chaque côté de son corps.

\- Et qu'en est-il du salut lorsque nous nous adressons à une personne qui nous est égale ?

Il recula sur sa chaise en croisant les bras, reprenant sa posture fermée et neutre du départ.

\- Ce salut n'est pratiquement pas utilisé. Chaque Saiyen a sa position bien établie dans la hiérarchie.

\- Pratiquement ? Ça veut dire que vous l'utilisez dans certaines circonstances, alors ?

Pour toute réponse, elle l'entendit grogner.

C'est à cet instant qu'ils furent interrompus par une armée de serveurs qui sortait des cuisines, les bras chargés de plats fumants et de carafes remplies à ras bord. En les voyant arriver près de leur table, les yeux de Végéta s'arrondirent.

\- J'ai commandé tout le menu, dit calmement Bulma en se laissant servir son verre de jus d'ananas et son omelette.

Le reste des plats se retrouva sous le nez du Saiyen soudainement affamé. La jeune femme sourit en le voyant se délecter de la nourriture.

\- Au moins, tu sembles apprécier quelque chose sur cette planète, remarqua-t-elle en lui offrant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Je t'avais dit que tu aimerais venir au restaurant. En plus, à cette heure, nous sommes seuls, alors pas de danger qu'on t'embête et que tu perdes les pédales.

Végéta se contenta de s'empiffrer dans un silence qui ne fut interrompu que par le bruit des couverts qui se vidaient à une vitesse démesurée. Bulma elle, profita du calme et de la solitude que cet endroit leur offrait pour manger à une vitesse plus normale. Une légère brise vint effleurer son visage. Elle poussa un soupir. Car même si se retrouver seule avec Végéta dans ce restaurant qui avait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal lui paraissait étrange, elle se sentait terriblement bien. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle se trouvait dans ce magnifique oasis, dont elle soupçonnait les surprenantes vertus pour calmer leur tempérament largement explosif.

Elle sourit tout en piquant innocemment dans l'assiette de son amant pour y prendre un morceau de papaye qui l'attirait et qu'elle trempa sans gêne dans le bol de chocolat qui traînait tout près de lui. Elle avait posé le geste sans s'en rendre compte, mais en portant le fruit à sa bouche, elle vit que le Saiyen avait daigné lever les yeux de son repas.

En la voyant faire, il s'arrêta net de manger et la bouche pleine, il s'offusqua.

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que... ? bafouilla-t-il.

\- Ça avait l'air bon, se justifia-t-elle dans un clin d'oeil.

Il plissa le front, accentuant encore plus cet angle qui se dessinait entre ses sourcils. Elle devina aisément que personne n'avait jamais osé piller dans la précieuse assiette du prince des Saiyens avant elle. Furieux, il piqua à son tour dans l'assiette de la femme, volant l'omelette entière au passage.

\- Hé ! Mais ça va pas ? Je n'ai pris qu'une seule bouchée dans seulement UNE de tes assiettes et tu prends tout ce qui me reste ? Tu as encore des dizaines de morceaux de papaye !

Il ne lui prêta pas une seule seconde de son attention, avalant l'omelette en une seule bouchée. Bien loin de se laisser faire, la jeune femme serra les dents et lui déroba la moitié de brioche qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il tenta de la lui retirer, mais elle avait déjà réussi à y planter ses dents bien avant. Un sourire triomphant sur la bouche, elle avala sa bouchée en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Miam ! dit-elle.

Le Saiyen, un mélange de colère et de défi dans les pupilles, s'empara de son verre de jus d'ananas et le cala en la regardant pile dans ses yeux horrifiés.

\- Délicieux, se moqua-t-il en voyant son air déçu parce qu'elle adorait le jus d'ananas.

\- Maudit Saiyen... je te déteste.

Mais Bulma ne perdrait pas. Elle se pencha par-dessus la table pour aller attraper sa dernière fraise et la trempa encore dans le chocolat. Elle en mit beaucoup plus qu'il ne le fallait et comme elle s'apprêtait à la croquer, elle sentit une goute s'écraser dans son cou et rouler le long de son décolleté. Parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, elle baissa le regard à l'endroit **où** la goutte venait de tomber.

\- Oups ! dit-elle candidement.

Et avec son index, elle alla essuyer cette goutte perverse en prenant le temps d'enfoncer son doigt dans la chair de son sein. Enfin, elle alla porter son doigt sur sa langue, **où** elle entreprit de lécher le chocolat qui y était collé avec délice. Les yeux parfaitement innocents qu'elle posa sur Végéta lui confirmèrent qu'elle avait atteint son objectif. Elle avait fait rougir le prince, qui était resté suspendu au moindre de ses mouvements, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

En réalisant qu'il s'était fait prendre aussi facilement, Végéta grogna en baissant le regard sur son repas, qu'il se mit à engloutir avec un empressement soudain. Bulma rit doucement. Elle adorait son prince lorsqu'il était timide.

La serveuse, complètement sidérée de voir à quel point son client avait vidé en si peu de temps leur réserve de nourriture pourtant bien calculée, ne tarda pas à arriver pour réclamer son du. Bulma laissa le guerrier seul un instant afin d'aller régler la note qui n'en finissait plus de s'allonger à l'intérieur du restaurant. Lorsqu'elle termina la transaction, elle fut cependant déçue de se tourner vers une table vide. Elle jeta un regard soucieux autour d'elle, mais en arriva rapidement à une conclusion inévitable. Végéta était parti.

Le coeur un peu lourd, la jeune femme prit le chemin du retour seule avec l'intention de reprendre les heures de sommeil perdues de la nuit dernière. Bien sûr, elle se doutait que la fuite de son amant n'était qu'une question de temps, mais sa défection ne restait pas moins décevante. Prévisible, mais décevante.

Mais le malaise ne dura qu'un court instant, car après avoir parcouru les quelques centaines de mètres qui séparaient le restaurant de la petite maisonnette installée à l'écart du village, son estomac se retourna lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette aux cheveux hérissés qu'elle connaissait par coeur maintenant.

Les jambes croisées sous lui, la tête basse et les mains fermement appuyées sur ses genoux dans une position détendue, Végéta n'avait pas fui. Il était plutôt venu rejoindre la plage et semblait s'être plongé dans un état de profonde concentration. Bulma avait déjà vu ses amis guerriers adopter cette posture auparavant et elle savait qu'en aucun cas, il ne fallait les déranger lorsqu'ils l'empruntaient. Il n'en avait pas du tout l'air, mais en méditant comme il était en train de le faire, elle savait qu'il s'entraînait.

Elle se contenta donc de passer tranquillement à ses côtés et d'aller retrouver le confort du lit sur lequel gisait pêle-mêle les couvertures encore empreintes de l'odeur de la peau du guerrier. Tout en se lovant à l'intérieur de cet étourdissant parfum, elle se dit qu'une fois qu'elle se réveillerait, elle pourrait probablement profiter des dernières heures de clarté pour retourner au petit hangar de la veille et y récolter de nouveau les informations qu'elle avait transférées sur son ordinateur, qui gisait maintenant au fond de l'océan.

En fermant les paupières, elle ne se doutait pas que lorsqu'elle se lèverait enfin, bien plus tard dans l'après-midi, elle le retrouverait exactement là où il était avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.*****

*****Le soleil de midi commençait sérieusement à lui brûler l'épiderme lorsqu'il sentit le Ki paisible de la femme sortir de la maisonnette. Pendant un instant, Végéta s'inquiéta qu'elle ne vienne le déranger dans ses réflexions pour lui parler de quelconques futilités. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Le laissant plongé dans les combats imaginaires qu'il modelait dans son esprit, elle se contenta de passer derrière lui d'un pas rapide. Il se questionna un instant sur la raison qui l'avait poussé à se lever de son lit pour aller se promener seule sur la plage, mais revint rapidement sur sa méditation.

Ce n'est qu'une heure ou deux plus tard qu'il la sentit revenir. Cette fois, son Ki était bien plus agité. Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris de l'entendre vociférer alors qu'elle était encore bien loin.

\- Végéta ! tonna-t-elle.

Il l'ignora, tentant de rester concentré sur le combat intellectuel dont elle l'avait subitement tiré. Elle était furieuse.

\- Végéta ! répéta-t-elle. Espèce d'idiot !

Elle arriva à ses côtés. Elle l'avait déconcentré. Le combat... Où en était-il déjà ? Son Ki bouillonnait de rage. Qu'avait-il fait, cette fois, pour mériter sa colère ?

\- Je t'avais demandé de détruire la Jeep !

Là, il ouvrit les yeux, sans la regarder toutefois. Il se concentra sur les vaguelettes qui balayaient la surface de l'eau pour tenter de conserver l'état de calme qu'il avait réussi à bâtir tout au long de la journée.

La vérité, c'était qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait bien détruit la Jeep, la veille. Pourquoi était-elle aussi furieuse ?

Elle lança rageusement le sac à dos qu'elle portait dans le sable.

\- La Jeep, Végéta ! La Jeep ! Pas la plage au complet ! Le hangar est complètement volatilisé !

Il referma les yeux. Ce n'était que ça... quelle femme hystérique.

Voyant qu'il s'était refermé à la discussion et qu'il replongeait dans sa méditation, elle s'en alla vers la maisonnette. Il put l'entendre rechigner pendant quelques secondes encore.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con ! Pas capable de te contrôler, hein ?! Il faut toujours que tu détruises tout ce qui est important ! Je te déteste !

Et sur ces jolis mots, elle claqua la porte. Il put entendre plusieurs oiseaux s'envoler au passage, apeurés par autant de brusquerie.

\- Sale humaine envahissante. Je te déteste aussi, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Et il replongea dans ses pensées jusqu'au lendemain matin*****

*****- Bon sang ! Je commence vraiment à m'emmerder. Quand vas-tu enfin t'arrêter ?

Bulma s'assit près de Végéta et l'observa avec intérêt. Il était figé dans cette position de réflexion depuis plus de 24 heures maintenant. 24 heures sans manger, sans dormir et sans bouger le moindre muscle. Il restait si immobile qu'elle n'était même pas certaine de le voir respirer.

En se réveillant de sa longue sieste, la veille, juste avant qu'elle ne parte à nouveau en expédition vers le hangar pour y récupérer une seconde fois les informations qu'elle avait dénichées puis perdues la veille, elle l'avait trouvé là. Puis, après qu'elle ait constaté que l'endroit avait été réduit en cendres, elle était revenue dans une colère noire, sachant pertinemment qu'il était le responsable de tout ce grabuge. Et elle l'avait trouvé là. Même après s'être calmée en se prélassant au soleil, un bon livre à la main, ou après son escapade au village afin de faire quelques provisions de nourriture ainsi qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil pendant laquelle la jeune femme s'était permise de prendre toute la place parce qu'il n'était pas venu la rejoindre, elle l'avait trouvé là. Encore.

Et à chaque fois, elle avait été surprise. Surprise qu'il soit resté. Surprise qu'il n'ait pas pris la fuite. Surprise qu'il fasse perdurer, même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble physiquement, ce moment de solitude et d'intimité qu'ils avaient partagé la nuit précédente. Sa présence, bien que distante et peu compréhensible, lui donnait l'impression, probablement fausse, qu'il ne regrettait rien de ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Mais Bulma étant Bulma, elle avait fini par s'impatienter.

\- Comment peux-tu arriver à rester aussi immobile pendant aussi longtemps ? Tu dois avoir mal au dos, non ?

Son interlocuteur resta impassible. Un coup de vent passa.

\- Arrête de m'ignorer, Saiyen impoli !

Elle enfonça son doigt dans son épaule pour qu'il réagisse. Un oiseau matinal vola au-dessus de leurs têtes. Végéta ne bougea pas d'un poil.

\- Oh hé ! Je te parle !

Elle le vit faire un mouvement pratiquement imperceptible avec ses sourcils. Sans plus. Bulma se tourna vers la mer en poussant un long soupir qui témoignait son exaspération et son profond ennui. Tout en s'emparant de quelques cailloux pour les lancer dans l'eau, elle profita un peu de la transe dans laquelle il s'était plongé pour examiner le Saiyen. Elle remarqua que sa peau lisse striée de cicatrices était devenue encore plus foncée qu'elle ne l'était auparavant.

\- Comment ça se fait que ta peau ne soit pas brûlée ? Tu as passé une journée entière sous le soleil sans même te mettre de crème !

Là, il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Tu veux bien t'arrêter de jacasser, oui ? Tu m'énerves !

Il la regardait méchamment. En voyant la couleur de ses iris, le visage de Bulma s'éclaira.

\- Enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est pas trop tôt ! Ça fait depuis hier matin que tu es là !

\- Avec tous les amis guerriers que tu as, tu n'as jamais appris qu'il ne faut pas déranger une personne qui médite ? rouspéta-t-il d'un ton peu amical. Tu es tellement envahissante que rester concentrer quand tu es dans les parages relève d'une tâche quasi-impossible.

Il s'étira de tout son long puis s'écrasa au sol, les bras en croix. Il avait l'air épuisé. Et grognon.

\- Hé bien quoi ? Ça a dû être un bon entraînement, non ?

Elle ricana en le regardant avec des yeux qu'elle savait brillants.

\- Et puis, tu n'as rien vu encore, je peux être bien plus envahissante que ça !

Pour appuyer ses dernières paroles, elle s'étendit à son tour sur le sol et roula sur le côté pour s'approcher de lui. Elle se tortilla ensuite dans tous les sens pour finalement étendre son corps sur le sien, elle couchée sur le ventre sur lui, toujours étendu sur le dos. Les mains appuyées à plat sur son torse ferme et le menton posé par-dessus celles-ci, elle le regarda de dessous, le visage fendu par un énorme sourire parce qu'il venait de froncer les sourcils en la voyant se coller à lui de la sorte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je t'envahis.

\- Je vois bien ça. Ça m'énerve.

\- Et que vas-tu faire à propos de ça ?

Elle sentit son ventre frémir contre le sien en même temps qu'un demi-sourire se dessinait sur son beau visage. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle déposa un léger baiser sur son muscle pectoral gauche, là **où** elle pouvait sentir son coeur battre sous son t-shirt blanc.

Soudainement, elle sentit ses bras puissants l'encercler. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, ils se retrouvaient exactement dans la même position, mais de façon inversée, soit lui sur le ventre par-dessus elle, qui était maintenant le dos contre le sable. Il avait emprisonné ses jambes dans les siennes pour qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger.

\- Que dis-tu de ça ? demanda-t-il, un éclair joueur dans les pupilles.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- J'en dis que moi, j'aime bien quand tu deviens envahissant !

Il souffla de l'air par ses narines, ce que Bulma interpréta pour de l'amusement. Elle l'observa un instant sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote. Puis, il plissa les yeux, suspicieux.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Et comment je te regarde exactement ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Avec ce sourire. Avec ces yeux. Je n'ai jamais vu personne me regarder de la sorte et tu le fais de plus en plus.

\- Oh ! Je ne savais pas.

Elle s'efforça d'imiter l'air grognon qu'il avait affiché et fronça les sourcils comme il le faisait si bien.

\- Tu préfères que je te regarde comme ça alors ?

\- Je préfère que tu ne me regardes pas, point à la ligne.

\- Humm, ça, ça va être difficile, marmonna-t-elle.

Plutôt que d'écouter ce que Végéta lui disait, la jeune femme étira alors son cou pour aller appuyer son front sur celui du Saiyen, de sorte que leurs yeux ne soient séparés que par un ou deux centimètres. Ce dernier lui laissa le temps de prendre une longue inspiration pendant laquelle ils restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre par le regard, répondant silencieusement à sa question initiale. Puis, une lueur d'inquiétude le transperça.

La seconde d'après, il s'était relevé pour la toiser, les mains fermement ancrées sur les hanches.

\- J'ai faim, déclara-t-il platement.

Bulma se releva beaucoup plus lentement que lui, ses cheveux emmêlés remplis de sable blanc qui s'y était collé et encore toute chamboulée par son estomac qui s'était mis à papillonner. Elle le vit détourner le regard pour éviter de voir que son visage était toujours éclairé par cette drôle de clarté.

\- Tu me surprendras toujours, répondit-elle ironiquement avant de l'entraîner vers la maisonnette.*****

*****Végéta prit une pause entre deux bouchées de pain pour observer la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Assise au comptoir lunch en mastiquant tranquillement sa bouchée, elle le regardait avec cet air inquisiteur qu'elle affichait lorsqu'elle attendait qu'il réponde à la question qu'elle venait de lui poser.

\- Et ça ? dit-elle en pointant le bout de son nez.

\- _Crambe._

 _-_ Ça ?

Elle venait de pointer ses oreilles.

\- _Ephril._

Elle répéta le mot avec un terrible accent qui le fit sourire intérieurement. Elle était la première à qui il apprenait des mots en Saiyen et le résultat l'amusait beaucoup. Depuis près d'une demi-heure maintenant, dès qu'ils s'étaient installés au comptoir pour manger, elle lui pointait différents objets afin qu'il les nomme dans sa langue natale.

\- Non, tu dois prononcer le ''p'' et le ''h'' séparément. Et puis arrête de rouler les ''r'' comme ça, c'est ridicule.

\- Mais je n'arrive pas à imiter le son que tu fais quand tu les prononces !

\- C'est parce que nous n'utilisons pas le même alphabet. Les ''r'' n'existent pas en Saiyen. J'utilise seulement cette lettre pour que tu puisses mieux comprendre, mais ça ne fonctionne pas du tout. C'est minable, expliqua-t-il en articulant du mieux qu'il put parce que sa bouche était remplie de gaufres.

\- Ça alors ? Comment on dit ? Ne me dis pas qu'il y a encore un semblant de ''r'' dans ce mot-là aussi ! J'en ai marre de cette syllabe impossible à prononcer.

Végéta avala sa bouchée avant de saisir la mangue qu'elle était en train de pointer du doigt et croqua dedans à pleines dents.

\- Il n'y a pas de mot pour ça.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça n'existait pas ailleurs que sur Terre.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la bouche, surprise.

Elle lui tendit alors un couteau en piquant distraitement dans sa propre assiette de gaufres. Il fixa l'objet pointu un instant et fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi elle le lui offrait.

\- Quoi ? Tu penses m'attaquer avec ça ? dit-il en désignant l'arme qu'elle pointait dans sa direction.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond et lui prit le fruit des mains.

\- Mais quand vas-tu arrêter de penser qu'on veut toujours t'attaquer ? Le couteau, c'est pour enlever la pelure, idiot.

Elle l'avait traité d'idiot, mais elle avait souri avec ce drôle d'éclat dans les pupilles. Encore. Elle commença à enlever l'écorce verte qui recouvrait la mangue avec le couteau. Puis, elle découpa de gros morceaux dans la chair jaune et les lui donna.

\- Ça devrait être plus appétissant comme ça, justifia-t-elle. J'ai toujours cru que si tu mangeais les fruits dans les peler, c'est parce que tu es une brute sans manière, mais apparemment, c'est plutôt parce que tu n'en n'avais jamais vu et ne savais pas comment les apprêter... Il y a beaucoup d'aliments que tu n'avais jamais goûtés avec d'arriver ici ?

\- Si, répondit-il en engloutissant le fruit qu'elle lui tendait. Absolument tout.

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise, et prit un temps pour assimiler l'information. Ayant fini les morceaux de chair jaune dont il s'était délecté, Végéta s'empara des morceaux verts qu'elle avait écartés. Il les avait déjà portés dans sa bouche lorsqu'elle tenta de l'empêcher.

\- La pelure ne se mange pas, Végéta, dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

Il s'arrêta un instant de mâcher.

\- Si, ça se mange. Ton odorat ne te le permet peut-être pas, mais à force de voyager d'un endroit à l'autre et de me nourrir de ce qui me tombe sous la main, j'ai appris à distinguer ce qui est comestible de ce qui ne l'est pas. Et ça, dit-il en pointant la pelure qu'elle s'était apprêté à jeter, ça l'est.

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne doit pas goûter très bon, non ?

\- C'est amer, mais correct.

\- Pourquoi tu les manges alors ?

Il recommença à mastiquer.

\- Du gaspillage, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

La femme se leva de sa chaise pour commencer à ramasser quelques plats vides qui traînaient ici et là. Au grand désespoir du Saiyen, cela ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre son interrogatoire.

\- J'en déduis que tu n'as pas toujours eu autant de nourriture à portée de main. Qu'est-ce que tu mangeais ? Est-ce que c'était aussi bon que ce qu'on te sert ici ?

Il répondit comme par automatisme, oubliant de s'impatienter au passage.

\- Lorsque j'étais en mission, si la planète abritait une civilisation digne de ce nom, je m'arrêtais dans les villages pour y manger, répondit-il sans daigner lever les yeux vers elle. Sinon, je chassais. Alors je me nourrissais principalement de viande.

\- Et dans les quartiers de Freeza ? Il te nourrissait convenablement au moins ?

\- Assez pour subvenir à mes besoins, sans plus. Freeza aimait que la nourriture soit froide, alors il ne servait jamais rien de chaud à ses soldats, peu importe de quel grade ils étaient. Là où il faisait la différence, c'était dans l'abondance. Plus un soldat était utile, plus il recevait de récompenses et l'inverse était aussi vrai. Il lui est arrivé de me priver de nourriture pendant près de deux semaines pour une mission que je n'avais pas accompli dans les règles.

\- Deux semaines... mais c'est horrible ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

Végéta ne porta pas attention à la femme qui semblait être sur le point de le couver de pitié. Mais heureusement, elle reprit avec ses questions, ce qui lui permettrait mettre un terme à cette conversation inutile.

\- Quel genre de récompense vous donnait-il, à part la nourriture ? Est-ce qu'il vous privait de...

Il n'attendit pas le reste. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, son repas étant terminé, et sortit de la maisonnette pour prendre la direction de la plage.

\- Hé toi ! Espèce de malpoli !

L'humaine avait accouru sur le balcon pour rugir son mécontentement. Il l'ignora en continuant de marcher vers la mer.

\- Ça ne se fait pas de s'en aller comme ça quand quelqu'un nous parle ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Tu t'en vas où comme ç...

Elle s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa tirade, clouée sur place par le spectacle qu'il lui avait inconsciemment offert. Juste avant de plonger dans l'eau, il avait tiré le col de son t-shirt blanc, l'avait fait passer par-dessus sa tête en faisant gracieusement glisser les muscles de son dos sculptural sous sa peau cuivrée, l'avait roulé en boule et lui avait lancé dessus en criant:

\- Ça t'arrive d'arrêter de parler un peu ?!

Et il avait férocement lancé une boule de Ki dans l'océan, faisant voler des millions de gouttelettes d'eau dans les airs au passage dans un bruit assourdissant.*****

*****Végéta s'entraînait depuis près de douze heures dans l'océan. À l'horizon, le ciel avait même commencé à changer de couleur pour prendre des teintes plus rosées, signifiant que le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Bulma, quant à elle, avait passé tout ce temps ou presque sur le balcon à vaquer à diverses activités. Lorsqu'elle avait vu le Saiyen lancer cette première boule de Ki dans l'océan pour créer une vague de plus de vingt mètres de haut, plus tôt ce matin-là, elle avait eu un peu peur qu'il se soit impatienté après qu'elle l'ait autant questionné et qu'il se mette à tout détruire autour de lui. Puis, lorsqu'il s'était élancé dans les airs pour tenter d'arrêter la masse d'eau turquoise avec sa force surhumaine, elle avait compris qu'il avait l'intention de s'entraîner.

Elle avait ensuite passé le reste de la journée sur le balcon, parfois étendue sur une chaise longue à rêvasser en lisant des revues, parfois devant son ordinateur à pianoter sur les touches pour effectuer quelques calculs qui lui serviraient plus tard pour son récent projet au sein de la compagnie, ou travaillant distraitement sur son nouveau prototype de moto dont elle avait pensé emmener la capsule. Tout ce temps, elle était restée partiellement concentrée sur sa tâche, se laissant ponctuellement distraire par Végéta en jetant des coups d'oeil vers la mer pour l'épier pendant qu'il s'entraînait sans relâche. Il était resté près de la maisonnette, près d'elle, ne s'éloignant jamais assez pour qu'elle le perde de vue. Et maintenant, roulée en boule sur le côté par-dessus la chaise longue pour se protéger de la brise de fin d'après-midi, elle consacrait toute son attention au Saiyen.

En poussant un soupir de bien-être, elle se recroquevilla encore plus à l'intérieur du t-shirt blanc qu'il lui avait lancé et qu'elle avait enfilé par-dessus sa camisole et son short. Elle avait souvent vu Yamcha s'entraîner, mais observer Végéta le faire, c'était tout autre chose. Captivant était le mot juste.

Les mouvements qu'il faisait étaient gracieux, précis, parfaitement coordonnés et parfois beaucoup trop rapides pour ses yeux d'humaine. En deux minutes à peine, elle s'était retrouvée comme hypnotisée par les coups, les sauts, les vagues d'énergie qu'il lançait tantôt dans l'eau, tantôt dans les airs ainsi que la cadence démesurément rapide, mais harmonieuse qu'il s'imposait. Puis, elle avait vrillé son regard sur le visage concentré du combattant. Ce visage, qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir méprisant, hautain, dédaigneux, s'était transformé en quelque chose d'autre. Un visage tout aussi sérieux, mais qui transpirait une énergie différente. Une énergie vive, appliquée, posée. Elle appréciait y voir l'assiduité lorsqu'il se relevait sans rechigner après avoir manqué son coup. Elle constata avec estime toute la patience, toute la dévotion qu'il appliquait lorsqu'il répétait le même mouvement des centaines de fois de suite pour le rendre de plus en plus précis. Elle admira la détermination, qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux, une rigueur si profondément ancrée qu'il lui sembla que rien ne pouvait le détourner de son entraînement, pas même la sensation du regard de Bulma, qu'il savait posé sur lui depuis plus d'une heure maintenant.

Car lorsqu'il était question de son entraînement, elle le savait, Végéta était discipliné. Il était la personne la plus dévouée qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontrée. Et même si elle l'admirait pour ces qualités, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir, au travers tous ses enchaînements et cette dévotion, une pointe de frustration transpercer. Il était en colère, très en colère. Car tout ceci, il le faisait dans un but qu'elle savait très difficile à atteindre et auquel il n'avait toujours pas réussi à accéder.

Et plus l'heure avait passé, plus cette colère semblait se transformer en quelque chose de désespéré. L'acharnement dont il faisait preuve témoignait de plus en plus de la déception qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il ne réussissait pas à effectuer un mouvement comme il l'aurait voulu, ou à chaque fois qu'il n'encaissait pas les décharges d'énergie qu'il s'affligeait comme il l'aurait pensé.

Bulma, partagée entre l'admiration et la peine, s'était donc levée. Elle marcha pieds nus dans le sable vers le Saiyen jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la rive et ne s'enfonce à pas sûrs dans l'eau tiède. Un frisson la parcourut de la tête aux pieds lorsque sa taille fut submergée, collant le t-shirt blanc à sa peau. En la sentant approcher, Végéta arrêta ses mouvements et laissa un dernier torrent d'eau s'écraser plus loin dans la mer agitée. Il ne s'était pas tourné vers elle, se contentant d'attendre tranquillement qu'elle le rejoigne en regardant l'horizon.

Une fois près de lui, Bulma se donna une petite impulsion pour sauter sur le dos meurtri et robuste qu'elle avait admiré une bonne partie de la journée. Elle s'accrocha tant bien que mal à son cou et entoura ses hanches avec ses longues jambes, se laissant porter par la légèreté de son corps dans l'eau salée.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa nuque avant de murmurer à son oreille.

\- Ça suffit maintenant. Occupe-toi de moi.

Elle le sentit frémir. Puis, sans trop savoir comment il avait fait, Bulma sentit qu'il l'arrachait de son dos pour mieux la prendre dans ses bras. Elle plaqua ses mains sur le torse de Végéta pendant qu'il la maintenait contre lui, ses bras puissants mais fatigués enroulés autour sa taille. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil intrigué au vêtement blanc qu'il avait porté plus tôt et qu'elle avait enfilé par-dessus sa camisole moulante. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Il avait l'air épuisé, mais étrangement satisfait. Comme s'il avait attendu ce moment sans oser le provoquer.

Ils n'avaient rien besoin de se dire. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait voulu dire en lui faisant une telle demande. Mais comme l'hésitation se lisait dans les pupilles du prince, Bulma l'encouragea en caressant doucement ses cheveux qui défiaient toujours autant la gravité malgré l'humidité. Elle suivit d'un doigt aérien la ligne de sa mâchoire anguleuse.

Aucun d'eux n'initia le baiser qui suivit. Leurs bouches se heurtèrent avec frénésie en même temps, mêlant le goût de sel à celles de leurs souffles. Comme s'ils avaient toujours fait ça.

Le temps passa. Aucun d'eux ne sut combien exactement, parce qu'à partir du moment où leurs lèvres s'étaient retrouvées, tout sembla s'arrêter.

Les oiseaux continuaient pourtant de chanter leurs dernières notes de la journée. Le vent n'avait pourtant pas cessé de souffler. Et les vagues balayaient pourtant encore la surface de l'eau, emportant au large le t-shirt blanc maintenant déchiré.*****

*****- Végéta... att... attends... Oh...

L'intéressé n'arrêta pas ses coups de reins tout de suite, trop absorbé par ce qu'il était en train de faire pour remarquer que sa partenaire l'avait interpellé entre deux gémissements.

\- Végéta...

Il sentit les ongles de Bulma lui griffer le dos. Un grognement sourd sortit de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Il tenta de l'étouffer en mordant dans la chair blanche de son cou.

\- Arrête-toi... Végéta...

Cette fois, il obéit. Pourquoi voulait-elle qu'il s'arrête ? Elle semblait apprécier pourtant...

\- Quoi... balbutia-t-il en relevant la tête pour la regarder.

Elle était étendue sous lui dans le lit. Après que le soleil se soit complètement couché et qu'il l'avait senti frissonner contre lui, alors que leurs corps nus s'étaient entremêlés depuis un bon moment dans l'océan, il l'avait pris dans ses bras et avait vite rejoint la maisonnette en refermant la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied qui avait carrément fait sortir cette dernière de ses gonds.

Il plongea dans le bleu de ses yeux et écarta machinalement une mèche de ses cheveux de la même couleur pour mieux voir son visage béat. Il fit glisser le dos de son index sur sa joue rosie par le plaisir. Elle l'embrassa doucement. Il s'écarta d'abord de quelques millimètres, un peu par réflexe, mais répondit au baiser sans hésiter. Il recommença à bouger à l'intérieur d'elle en s'efforçant de maintenir un rythme humainement normal. Elle était brûlante autour de lui.

\- Oh oui... murmura-t-elle. Végéta... Oui... Non... attends...

Elle le repoussa avec ses paumes, non sans caresser ses pectoraux tendus et fermes au passage. Il s'impatienta.

\- Qu'est-ce... tu veux... ? haleta-t-il, mécontent.

\- Relève-toi... Végéta, demanda-t-elle entre deux plaintes parce qu'il n'avait pas cessé ses va-et-vient.

\- Que je... me relève ? Mais... pour... pourquoi ?

Il l'ignora, donnant quelques assauts supplémentaires pour la faire gémir encore plus fort. Elle se montra persistante cependant.

\- Si... mets-toi debout... arrête de rouspéter... espèce de... de Saiyen obstiné ! parvint-elle à articuler.

\- C'est toi... qui... est obstiné, gronda-t-il dans son cou frêle.

Mais il plia. Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva dans les airs pour se mettre debout à côté du lit. Elle se défit de son étreinte et recula de quelques pas pour l'observer en souriant malicieusement. Végéta fronça les sourcils en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta d'admirer sans gêne son corps masculin et nu. Il rougit lorsque, rongée par le désir, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il voulut immédiatement mettre fin à cette attitude perverse et croquer dans cette bouche pulpeuse et appétissante à son tour, mais elle le prit plutôt par surprise en se mettant doucement à genoux devant lui, sans le quitter des yeux.

Il se figea. De toutes les fois qu'il s'était imaginé voir cette femme se mettre dans cette position révérencieuse devant lui, il ne se doutait pas que cela se passerait un jour dans de telles circonstances. Et étrangement, à cet instant, il n'avait pas du tout envie de la voir se prosterner.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Bulma, relève-toi, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Souriante, elle le regarda de dessous, les yeux brillants de malice. Elle n'avait probablement pas manqué de remarquer qu'il venait de prononcer son nom. Dans l'urgence du moment, d'avoir encore ses courbes dans ses bras, c'était sortit tout seul, en fait. Cette fois, il n'avait pas pu se retenir de l'appeler par son nom, comme il le faisait à chaque fois dans le but de voir son orgueil se froisser.

\- Oh, mon prince... ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi non plus.

Sur ces mots, Végéta la vit s'approcher de lui encore plus et avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qu'elle était en train de faire, croyant à tort qu'elle s'agenouillait devant lui pour enfin consentir à se soumettre à sa supériorité, elle déposa ses lèvres sur le bout de son sexe.

S'il avait déjà entendu parler des prouesses que pouvait faire une femme avec sa bouche, alors là, il ne s'était jamais douté que ce serait aussi bon. La tête baissée pour la regarder de haut, il dut s'appuyer avec l'un de ses bras sur le mur d'à côté pour éviter de vaciller. Un long grognement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'elle l'introduisit en entier dans sa bouche, glissant le long de son membre avec délice avant de revenir en lécher l'extrémité avec sa langue chaude et perverse. Elle s'appliqua longuement, langoureusement à le caresser de cette façon, pendant que, pour la première fois dans sa vie, il laissait quelqu'un, et pas n'importe qui, lui donner du plaisir de cette façon. Cette fois, ce fut incontrôlable. Ce fut lui qui gémit.

\- Bulma... souffla-t-il en faisant basculer sa tête vers le plafond, les yeux fermés.

Sa plainte parut l'encourager, car elle se fit alors plus insistante. Il agrippa ses doux cheveux avec ivresse et les tira vers l'arrière pour mieux la voir faire courir sa langue sur lui dans des mouvements incroyablement indécents. Il s'abandonna, rêveur, haletant, à cette bouche habile pendant plusieurs minutes, longues et trop courtes à la fois, avant qu'il ne la force à se lever en l'agrippant, une main sur sa taille et l'autre sur son cou, trop impatient de faire progresser cette étreinte en quelque chose de beaucoup plus effréné, beaucoup plus agressif.

En la plaquant brusquement contre le mur sur lequel il s'était appuyé pour tenter de garder un contact, aussi minime soit-il, avec la réalité, il se mit à l'embrasser éperdument en même temps qu'il se glissa en elle. Elle lui répondit d'une façon si empressée qu'elle en était presque violente, faisant briser en mille éclats le peu de contenance qu'ils avaient réussi à conserver jusque-là.

\- Bulma... grogna-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Cette nuit là, il ne put même pas compter le nombre de fois qu'il avait prononcé son prénom. Cette nuit-là ainsi que toutes celles qui suivraient.*****

*****- Végéta ! cria-t-elle. Viens par ici !

Le Saiyen obtempéra en maugréant, interrompant un instant son entraînement pour la rejoindre. Ce dernier venait de passer les dix dernières heures à pratiquer le même enchaînement de coup de pied. Exactement comme il l'avait fait la journée d'avant, et l'autre avant aussi.

Il secoua la tête d'un mouvement sec sur le côté pour se débarrasser des gouttelettes scintillantes d'eau salée qui lui tombaient devant les yeux parce qu'il venait de sortir de la mer. Sa main robuste essuya son visage d'un geste las et termina sa course dans ses cheveux noirs. La jeune femme avala de travers en voyant son biceps rouler harmonieusement ainsi que ses abdominaux au relief accidenté se contracter avec force sous sa peau mouillée alors qu'il se déplaçait vers elle, une ombre éternellement ténébreuse dans les yeux. Les bras ballants de chaque côté de son corps, immobile devant toute cette splendeur indécente qu'il était, Bulma se dit qu'un corps aussi parfaitement masculin ne pouvait qu'avoir été sculpté par les dieux... et son regard posé sur elle, forgé par les démons les plus sombres.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Bulma fut surprise qu'il ne rechigne pas plus que ça, mais comme il s'était montré étonnamment docile ces derniers temps et qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, elle ne passa pas de commentaire. Elle tourna autour de la moto sur laquelle elle avait travaillé tout l'avant-midi et déposa le tournevis qu'elle tenait dans sa main en lui faisant des yeux doux.

\- Tu voudrais bien m'aider, juste deux minutes ? J'aimerais tester ce prototype de moto pour un contrat que j'ai eu avec le conseil de sécurité de la ville et j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une rue bétonnée pas très loin d'ici.

\- Quel est le problème ? Tu n'as qu'à y aller seule, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça. Je n'ai pas de temps pour tes insignifiantes demandes.

\- Oh que si. Tu vas prendre le temps. Crois-moi, je me passerais bien de toi et de ton caractère de cochon. L'ennui, c'est que, comme c'est un prototype, je ne peux pas faire fonctionner la moto dans le sable. Et puis, le dispositif d'encapsulation s'est brisé et je n'ai pas les outils nécessaires pour le réparer. J'aurais juste besoin que tu m'aides à la transporter jusque dans la rue bétonnée, s'il te plait.

Elle battit des cils en lui souriant. Il fronça les sourcils, puis dans un soupir et un serrement de dent, il se pencha pour saisir le bas de la moto. Il la souleva dans les airs d'une seule main, sans même que le mouvement ait semblé difficile.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Bulma en gloussant. Je ne m'habituerai jamais à la force démesurée des Saiyens, je crois. Allez, suis-moi.

\- Et moi, je ne m'habituerai jamais à la médiocrité des humains, rechigna-t-il en lui emboîtant le pas.

Le trajet dura quelques minutes à peine et très vite, ils se retrouvèrent en plein centre d'une route qui s'étendait en ligne droite sur plusieurs kilomètres devant eux. Excitée, elle dicta à Végéta d'y déposer la moto avant d'enfourcher celle-ci d'une seule enjambée. De part et d'autre, il y avait du sable ainsi que quelques petits buissons qui n'avaient pas encore séché à cause du manque de pluie et devant, personne pour venir l'embêter. La route était déserte.

Bulma sourit en mettant les moteurs en marche d'un coup de pied sec vers le bas. Ici, elle pourrait mettre les capacités de son invention au défi.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit que Végéta était resté sur place, un peu à l'écart. Il la regardait faire, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine nue et bombée.

\- C'est une nouvelle technologie que j'ai inventée, expliqua-t-elle. Un système de propulsion intégré au moteur qui utilise un nouveau type de carburant au plasma, que j'ai aussi mis au point récemment. J'aimerais bien la mettre en marché, mais avant, il faut que je l'essaie. Pour voir combien elle est rapide.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et observa l'invention d'un oeil critique. Elle appuya sur quelques boutons afin de mettre la propulsion en charge. La moto se mit à vibrer sous elle dans un espèce de sifflement progressif qui donnait le sentiment que la puissance des moteurs décuplait.

\- Pas mal, hein ? fit-elle dans un clin d'oeil.

\- Voyons d'abord si elle est capable d'avancer, ironisa-t-il.

\- Tu parles ! Selon mes calculs, elle aurait la capacité d'accélérer à plus de deux cent kilomètres à l'heure en moins de deux secondes.

\- Pas mal. Mais la vraie question c'est : seras-tu capable de piloter un engin aussi rapide ?

\- Moque-toi si tu veux... mais là, je crois que tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu me connais mal.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Tu connais peut-être mes talents d'ingénierie, mais quand il est question de mes talents de pilote, tu n'as rien vu encore.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire prétentieux.

\- J'ai conduit des engins bien plus rapides que celui-là. Des voitures, des vaisseaux, des avions, des sous-marins... la première fois que je me suis retrouvée aux commandes d'un jet, j'avais quatre ans.

Il leva un sourcil, sceptique.

\- Tu exagères un peu quand même, fit-il en étirant sa bouche d'un côté.

\- Oh ! Tu crois ?

Végéta observa Bulma s'installer confortablement sur son siège en plissant le front. Elle enfila le casque qu'elle avait pensé emmener puis se pencha par-dessus le guidon. Elle fit rugir le moteur d'un coup de poignet pour s'assurer que l'engin décollerait puis tourna la tête une dernière fois vers le Saiyen, qui semblait légèrement amusé de la voir sourire comme une gamine.

\- On fait la course pour voir si j'exagère ? le défia-t-elle en lui servant à son tour un sourire de côté.

Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir une ombre de surprise traverser son visage sombre avant de partir en flèche.

La sensation fut enivrante. La moto filait sans difficulté à une vitesse impossible sur la route, faisant claquer le vent contre la peau nue de ses bras et de ses cuisses. Elle aurait dû penser à porter des vêtements longs, mais cette idée fut vite chassée par l'excitation qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'elle avait constaté que l'engin avait accéléré à trois cents kilomètres à l'heure en moins de deux secondes. Autour d'elle, les paysages défilaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les distinguer. La jeune femme ne put s'abstenir de lâcher un cri de joie. La moto accélérait encore plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Elle était si heureuse qu'elle oublia même qu'elle venait tout juste de défier un Saiyen de la trempe de Végéta à un concours de vitesse.

\- La course est perdue, femme, entendit-elle alors à ses côtés.

Bulma tourna la tête et son sourire s'élargit encore plus. Végéta l'avait rejoint, les cheveux au vent, volant à sa droite les bras croisés contre lui, mais un demi-sourire d'amusement contenu sur le visage. Elle lui tira la langue.

\- Pouah ! Ne t'emballe pas trop vite. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

Elle plaisantait. Elle savait qu'il était beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle. Mais elle avait envie de tester son invention à son maximum. Et bon, elle n'aurait pas pu avoir meilleur compétiteur pour la mettre au défi.

Elle appuya donc sans hésiter sur le bouton qui mettrait le système de propulsion en marche au maximum de sa capacité et dans une explosion étouffée, la moto se fit soudainement trois fois plus rapide qu'avant. Un frisson grimpa le long de sa colonne. Elle allait très vite, mais grâce aux dispositifs de stabilisation qu'elle avait intégrés, la route parfaitement droite qui s'étendait devant elle ainsi que ses talents de pilote hors pair, Bulma devança le prince de plusieurs dizaines de mètres en trois secondes à peine.

Elle éclata de rire, jubilant à l'idée qu'elle avait réussi à créer une moto capable de rivaliser avec la rapidité d'un Saiyen en plein vol. L'adrénaline courut dans ses veines et la fit frémir de bonheur.

\- J'ai gagné ! cria-t-elle, triomphante.

\- Pas si vite, dit le guerrier.

Elle risqua un regard sur le côté. Il volait, pas très loin derrière elle. Elle constata avec fierté qu'il avait décroisé les bras pour aller les porter le long de son corps. Il semblait plus raide, moins détendu et il la rattrapait, mais très lentement. Un rire satisfait lui échappa.

Puis, elle vit son visage. Et son ventre se noua. Très fort.

Végéta volait à ses côtés, ses cheveux habituellement dressés s'étaient écrasés dans son cou par la force du vent qui leur soufflait au visage et une fine aura blanchâtre semblait bouillonner autour de lui, signe qu'il avait dû gonfler son Ki pour la talonner. Malgré la forte luminosité que leur offrait le soleil, il semblait briller, ses yeux noirs posés sur elle avec majesté. Il était impressionnant. Il était saisissant. Et surtout, il souriait.

Végéta souriait.

Pas un sourire arrogant. Pas un sourire méprisant. Pas un sourire de côté. Un sourire, un vrai.

Un sourire qui s'étirait jusqu'à en faire plisser la peau autour de ses yeux. Un sourire qui faisait briller ses iris, éclairant les ténèbres qui les remplissaient pour faire plus de place à la clarté. Un sourire parfaitement symétrique, qui laissait même dévoiler ses jolies dents blanches. Un sourire magnifique, authentique. Sincère.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui voyait cet air. Le voir ainsi lui parut d'abord étrange. Puis, en sentant son estomac se convulser de la sorte devant la si belle image qu'il lui offrait, Bulma réalisa soudain quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui lui pendait au bout du nez depuis quelques jours déjà. Depuis peut-être plus longtemps, même. Ce quelque chose qui faisait tendre son ventre lorsqu'il la regardait d'un oeil obscur, qui faisait trembler ses jambes lorsqu'il s'approchait d'elle ou qu'il s'apprêtait à la toucher et qui faisait tourbillonner sa tête lorsqu'elle l'entendait l'appeler par son nom, comme il l'avait fait si souvent ces dernières nuits.

Quelque chose qui lui fit oublier qu'elle avançait à plus de huit cents kilomètres à l'heure et qui balaya le sentiment d'ivresse qui l'avait remplie pour faire place à quelque chose de bien plus poignant encore.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement. Car une fraction de seconde plus tard, la réalisation qui venait de la frapper de plein fouet la fit vaciller.

\- Merde... se dit-elle pour elle-même.

Et elle perdit pied.

L'instant d'après, Bulma fut violemment éjectée de son siège alors que la moto, qui avait pris une direction imprévue, s'abattit à une allure déraisonnable dans le sable.

Aux côtés de Végéta, la jeune femme se mit à voler elle aussi. Son corps fut projeté dans les airs. Le casque qu'elle portait glissa par-dessus sa tête sous la force de la propulsion. Le vent lui siffla aux oreilles. Ses cheveux bleus volèrent dans tous les sens. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de crier sa peur. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à s'écraser.

Puis, une paire de bras chauds la couva.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'avait pas ralenti, mais elle s'élevait maintenant dans les airs, en sécurité contre le torse du Saiyen. Les évènements s'étaient déroulés si rapidement qu'elle n'était même pas certaine de savoir ce qui venait réellement de se passer. Interloquée, Bulma éleva un regard piteux vers un Végéta redevenu furieux.

\- Tu veux me dire ce qui te prend ?!

La jeune femme resta sans voix, plus choquée par la réalisation qu'elle venait de faire que par le fait qu'elle venait d'échapper à une mort certaine. Les questions commencèrent à affluer. Depuis quand ? Depuis quand Végéta avait-il cet effet sur elle ? Depuis quand son sourire la rendait aussi heureuse ?

\- C'était évident que tu perdrais ! cracha-t-il, moitié réprobateur, moitié insolent.

Elle avait cru être attirée par son physique imposant. Elle avait cru s'être un peu attaché à son mauvais caractère. Elle avait cru avoir succombé à son charme peu conventionnel.

Pas tomber amoureuse. De lui ? Ce Saiyen ? Ce tueur ? Ce fou ?

...

Bulma secoua la tête afin de chasser les millions de questions qui se bousculaient dans son cerveau, et vit soudain, par-dessus l'épaule large de son porteur, les volutes d'une fumée noire progresser dans le ciel, là **où** la moto s'était broyée dans une mer de sable.

\- La moto ! s'écria-t-elle. Ma moto ! Végéta ! Non !

\- La moto, la moto, mais on s'en fout de la moto !

\- Quoi ?! On s'en fout ?! On s'en fout ?! Comment oses-tu espèce d'abruti de...

\- Tais-toi ! Tu te tiens beaucoup trop près de moi pour le volume de tes cris ! Tu vas me faire perdre le très peu de patience qui me reste !

\- Ta patience, mais quelle patience, hein ?! Tu réalises tout le temps que j'ai...

\- Non, mais tu vas arrêter de me briser les tympans ?! coupa-t-il. Si tu continues, je te laisse retomber et je ne...

\- Imbécile ! Tu aurais pu essayer de l'attraper aussi ! Si tu avais été aussi rapide et fort que tu le prétends, tu aurais été capable de faire les deux en même temps !

Elle s'apprêtait à poursuivre ses accusations, bien trop en colère de savoir que sa précieuse création venait d'être réduite en cendres pour se rappeler de l'identité et du tempérament de son sauveur, lorsqu'elle se sentit glisser vers le bas. Soudainement, elle se retrouvait en chute libre.

Végéta l'avait lâché.

Un petit cri lui échappa. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, elle baissa les yeux pour les relever aussitôt, beaucoup trop apeurée pour regarder en face ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement. La gravité faisait bien son oeuvre et elle l'entraînait de plus en plus vite vers une chute encore plus mortelle que la première.

\- Qu'est-ce que... murmura-t-elle, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Bon, tu t'es calmé, là ? demanda une voix à ses côtés.

Les yeux arrondis de terreur, elle vit que Végéta se déplaçait à ses côtés, tout près d'elle et dans la même direction. Sa chute à lui était cependant contrôlée. Elle se mit à émettre de nouveaux cris, bien plus paniqués cette fois.

\- Me calmer ?! Comment ça me calmer ?! Ça va pas ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête ?! Rattrape-moi tout de suite, Végéta ! Tu veux me tuer ?!

\- Tu vas arrêter de me crier dessus ?

\- Oui ! Attrape-moi ! Tout de suite ! Immédiatement !

La seconde d'après, sa chute fut stoppée.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle sentit le Saiyen la rattraper doucement en passant un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre sous sa nuque.

Malgré le fait qu'il l'avait laissé tomber délibérément, ils flottaient encore très haut dans le ciel. Végéta s'était tout de même assuré que la chute ne serait pas risquée.

Bulma fut surprise qu'elle n'ait pas eu à argumenter plus que ça avec lui pour qu'il consente à la reprendre dans ses bras. Elle se figea quelques secondes, partagée entre l'idée de briser sa promesse et de se mettre à lui crier dessus encore plus fort pour la manoeuvre complètement irréfléchie qu'il venait d'effectuer ou de se laisser emporter par le sentiment d'adrénaline encore plus grisant que celui qu'elle avait eu sur sa moto.

Elle ne fut pas capable de se fâcher. Elle éclata de rire en balançant la tête vers l'arrière.

\- Wouah ! Ça, c'était épeurant ! Et vraiment excitant ! s'exclama-t-elle, hilare.

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil incertain. Lui autant qu'elle devait avoir remarqué l'humeur plutôt imprévisible et changeante de la jeune femme.

\- Tu es complètement folle, grogna-t-il. Je me demande vraiment si je n'aurais pas été mieux de te laisser t'écraser. Idiote... tu croyais vraiment pouvoir gagner face à moi ? Qu'aurais-tu fait si je n'avais pas été là, hein ? À la vitesse que tu allais...

''Si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'aurais pas été distraite et je ne serais pas tombée'' se dit-elle en scrutant les traits sérieux de l'homme qu'elle aimait, sans se le cacher, un peu à contre-coeur.

Ils avancèrent en silence dans le ciel, tous deux entourés de l'aura bouillonnante de Végéta qui les protégeaient du vent. Ils survolaient l'étendue infinie et turquoise de l'océan du Sud, la petite maisonnette étant maintenant très loin derrière eux. D'où ils étaient, la vue était magnifique.

\- Dis donc, c'est la première fois que je vole avec toi. Wouah ! C'est vraiment joli tous ces paysages tropicaux, tu ne trouve pas ? Et tu vas beaucoup plus vite que Yamcha !

\- Comment oses-tu me comparer à ce minable insecte ? C'est inacceptable, grogna-t-il.

Elle étouffa un rire.

\- D'ailleurs, on va **où** comme ça ? Tu m'emmènes faire un tour ?

Il répondit par un grondement sourd qui ne pouvait que signifier qu'il était trop fier pour admettre que c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Un fin sourire s'étira sur la bouche de la femme et elle releva la tête pour aller porter un léger baiser à la naissance de la mâchoire puissante du guerrier, puis dans le creux de son cou, là **où** il sentait si bon. Elle soupira tout près de son oreille.

\- Merci. De m'avoir attrapé.

Il grogna à nouveau tout en prenant soin d'afficher cet air dédaigneux qui avait pour éternel but de lui rappeler qu'il n'aimait pas du tout jouer les héros, mais il lui sembla qu'il resserra instinctivement son étreinte autour d'elle.

\- Ne te fais pas trop d'idées, l'humaine. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je l'ai fait.

Bulma se blottit contre l'épaule de son Saiyen préféré pendant qu'ils volaient maintenant au-dessus des grattes ciels d'une ville du continent opposé. Bien sûr qu'elle savait pourquoi il l'avait sauvé. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il avait besoin de s'entraîner et de se transformer en Super Saiyen, parce qu'il avait besoin de tuer les androïdes et de vaincre Goku, parce qu'il avait besoin de conquérir l'empire de son ennemi déchu et de diriger avec sa puissance inégalable. Il l'avait fait pour le vaisseau, pour la chambre gravitationnelle, pour les robots qu'elle construisait, pour l'armure qu'elle lui avait confectionnée, pour les repas copieux et le confort de sa maison. Son attitude n'était en aucun cas désintéressée. Il l'avait fait pour tout ce qu'il avait besoin.

Et pour tout ce qu'elle lui offrait.

\- Bien sûr, Végéta. Je sais.*****

***** _Dix-sept jours._

 _C'est le temps qu'ils avaient passé sur cette plage._

 _Et au cours de ces dix-sept jours, Végéta, comme à son habitude, s'était entraîné, avait médité sur la plage, avait rêvé d'idées de grandeur et avait mangé ce qu'on lui servait. Bulma, elle, avait passé tout ce temps à travailler sur son ordinateur, s'était prélassé au soleil, avait fait des provisions démesurées de nourriture, avait cuisiné._

 _Dix-sept jours. Ensemble._

 _Dix-sept jours, pour se disputer, s'accuser, s'ignorer, se crier dessus. Dix-sept jours pour discuter de tout et de rien, pour se caresser, se regarder, pour partager un lit dont l'utilité première n'avait pas toujours été de dormir._

 _Dix-sept jours pour se détester._

 _Mais surtout, dix-sept jours pour s'aimer._

 _À leur façon. Au travers les caresses spontanées et les baisers incalculés, au travers les regards brillants de la femme et les yeux incertains de l'homme. Au travers les petits moments anodins qu'ils avaient partagés sans vraiment se forcer._

 _Bulma le savait. Végéta s'en doutait._

 _La femme ne l'avait réellement compris que lorsqu'elle avait vu le Saiyen sourire, alors qu'elle filait à toute vitesse sur sa moto à ses côtés. Elle était tombée amoureuse. Tout en reconnaissant que tout ça était probablement très malsain, elle l'avait accepté. Assez facilement. Parce que même si c'était tordu, ça restait infiniment bon._

 _L'homme ne savait pas trop ce que c'était, ne savait pas trop identifier ce sentiment nouveau et impossible à décrire pour le moment. Mais pour la première fois dans sa vie, lorsqu'il regardait les traits fins de cette humaine s'illuminer, pour la première fois, sur cette plage, son monde semblait tourner autour de quelque chose d'autre que la guerre. Et même si ça lui paraissait totalement ridicule, c'était trop agréable pour vouloir y mettre un terme._

 _Ils s'étaient aimés, inconsciemment pour l'un, délibérément pour l'autre._

 _Sans jamais se le dire, ni en parler ouvertement. Parce qu'ils savaient qu'aborder le sujet risquait de faire éclater cette bulle qui s'était doucement installée autour de leur petit univers qu'ils s'étaient construits au fil des dix-sept jours. Parce que, dans la fierté de l'un et dans la peur d'aimer le fou qu'il était et qui risquait de la blesser de l'autre, tous deux savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. La situation était temporaire, fragile._

 _Mais ils l'avaient laissé s'insinuer. Végéta, loin de ses préoccupations de guerrier et sa fierté laissée de côté, s'était laissé transporter par cette vague jusqu'alors inconnue et dont il avait peur de s'y noyer. Bulma, elle, s'était depuis longtemps laissé submerger par cette vague. Elle était préoccupée, cependant, prenant toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas trop le brusquer. Se demandant à chaque caresse, à chaque sourire, à chaque regard, si ce geste était celui qui le ferait fuir._

 _Tout cela avait duré dix-sept jours._

 _Puis, au matin de la dix huitième journée, après une autre trop courte nuit de sommeil, Bulma avait ouvert les yeux et trouvé la place à ses côtés vide et froide._

 _Et, comme ça, il était parti._


	18. Chapter 18

Voici la suite, les amis !

Ce chapitre là m'a donné du fil à retordre, je sais pas pourquoi. J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, il est toujours le bienvenu. :) MERCI beaucoup à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, j'adoooore vous lire ;) Autant que j'aime écrire à propos de notre Saiyen préféré oulala ! : 3 Et aussi, merci pour votre patience, parce que je sais que ça peut parfois être long d'attendre après moi... désolé pour ça !

Et puis oh, surprise...

Cette fois-ci, ce sera deux pour le prix d'un, parce que j'ai décidé de mettre mes capacités de traductrice à l'épreuve en vous offrant une AUTRE (oui-oui-oui) histoire BxV, celle-là originellement écrite par l'incroyable LadyVegeets (que vous connaissez peut-être pour ceux/celles qui lisent aussi les fics en anglais), qui m'a donné la permission (merci merciiiii!) de traduire son récit en français pour vous. Vous pouvez jeter un coup d'oeil au premier chapitre sur ma page d'auteur ! :D

Bonne lecture xx

(Et encore, la suite sera pour dans- environ -un mois)

* * *

Chapitre 18 - _Hitos_

Aux commandes de son aéronef en plein vol, Bulma fixait le ciel d'un air absent, la capsule qui contenait la maisonnette qu'elle avait enfin consenti à replier précautionneusement posée sur ses genoux. Les paysages défilaient sous elle, la plage qu'elle avait laissée derrière faisant tranquillement place à une forêt dense parsemée de montagnes qui, au loin, se transformait en une vaste prairie recouverte d'herbes hautes. À l'horizon commençait à se dessiner les contours d'une petite maison perdue au milieu des champs. La maison de Goku.

Voyant qu'elle arrivait enfin à la destination qu'elle convoitait, Bulma poussa un long soupir.

''Il commençait à être temps que je me bouge les fesses de là'' se dit-elle en posant une main sur son thorax alors qu'elle sentait le vide qui s'y était creusé s'estomper un peu.

Végéta était parti depuis deux semaines. Deux semaines pendant lesquelles elle n'avait pas trouvé la force de partir à son tour. Au départ, juste après la disparition du Saiyen, Bulma était resté à la plage dans l'espoir de voir sa chevelure aux pointes hérissées réapparaître au loin. Puis, voyant qu'il ne revenait pas, les questions s'étaient mis à affluer dans son esprit, l'enchaînant de plus en plus à ce petit univers qui lui semblait si irréel maintenant qu'il n'y était plus.

Si elle n'avait d'abord pas osé quitter la maisonnette parce qu'elle voulait faire perdurer les souvenirs de leur escapade le plus longtemps possible, que ce soit en regardant la mer dans laquelle il s'était entraîné, en mangeant au comptoir sur lequel ils avaient partagé leurs repas ou en s'enveloppant dans le parfum dont s'étaient empreint les draps, Bulma en était rapidement venue à redouter ce qui se passerait lorsqu'elle retournerait à Capsule Corp. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, même (et surtout) s'ils se retrouvaient dans un milieu aussi neutre que sa demeure, il lui semblait impossible de reprendre sa routine et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Parce que, en l'espace de ces dix-sept jours passés ensemble, quelque chose avait changé.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Bêtement. Simplement. - Irrévocablement. Désespérément. Amoureuse de lui.

Et malheureusement, cette criante réalisation, qui l'avait rempli de bonheur quelques jours plus tôt, avait maintenant creusé ce vide douloureux et impossible à chasser dans sa poitrine. Parce que, elle, Bulma Brief, était tombé sous le charme de lui, Végéta, cet extraterrestre petit au physique étrange et à la coupe de cheveux douteuse, un tueur sans pitié, un mercenaire imbu de lui-même qui n'avait d'yeux que pour ses propres intérêts, un fou qui ne pensait qu'à s'entraîner et qui, comble de son malheur...

...était beaucoup trop fier pour l'aimer en retour.

Sachant cela, la jeune femme ne pouvait faire autrement que d'appréhender leurs retrouvailles. Car elle savait que lorsqu'elle retournerait à Capsule Corp., lorsqu'elle se retrouverait face à lui, lorsqu'elle croiserait de nouveau ses yeux sombres, elle ne pourrait en aucun cas faire taire la voix qui hurlait dans sa tête et qui lui rappelait dans quel merdier elle s'était mise. Elle avait exploré toutes les options, se demandant quelle était la meilleure réaction à adopter face à cette situation, s'imaginant fondre en larmes devant lui en lui admettant ses sentiments, ou se mettre à lui crier dessus pour être parti sans lui donner une seule explication, ou plutôt s'imaginer se jeter à son cou pour y enfouir son nez afin de humer son parfum étourdissant qui commençait à lui manquer terriblement. Mais malheureusement pour elle, la réaction du Saiyen, elle, était prévisible. Celle-ci étant invariablement toujours la même et ce, peu importe ce que Bulma envisageait ; il la repousserait.

Car la jeune femme savait sans l'ombre d'un doute ce que son départ définitif et imprévu pouvait signifier. Végéta était trop fier. Trop fier pour se permettre de se prêter à leur jeu d'amour plus longtemps. Trop fier pour s'avouer vaincu par un sentiment aussi révulsant que l'amour.

Tout ça était terminé.

Incapable de faire face au rejet cuisant qui l'attendait, Bulma avait donc passé les deux dernières semaines à retarder le plus possible son retour à Capsule Corp. Ça et peut-être, peut-être était-elle aussi un peu resté parce qu'elle avait peur qu'en quittant cet endroit, tout ce qui y était arrivé cesserait d'exister.

Un matin cependant, elle s'était éveillée pour l'énième fois submergée par les souvenirs de ce que les draps qui la couvraient avaient abrité, et elle en avait eu assez. Assez de se repasser inlassablement les mêmes images dans sa tête. Assez d'analyser sans relâche les mêmes discussions. Assez de se poser les mêmes questions et d'appréhender ce qui se passerait lorsqu'ils se reverraient. Bulma Brief n'était pas du type à bloquer devant une impasse, surtout quand cette impasse prenait la forme d'un alien à la coupe de cheveux hérissée. Il fallait qu'elle bouge, sinon elle deviendrait folle. Folle d'ennui, de tristesse, de rage.

Et d'amour.

Le matin même, elle avait donc enfin plié bagage, quitté cette oasis sans jeter un seul regard en arrière et avait prit la direction de la maison de son plus vieil ami.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Bulma lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près de la maison pour distinguer les formes de trois personnes qui échangeaient des coups amicaux près du jardin. La plus petite des silhouettes, en entendant les moteurs rugir au-dessus de leurs têtes, se mit ensuite à lui faire des signes de bienvenue avant d'accourir dans la direction où son aéronef s'était enligné pour atterrir.

\- Bulma ! cria Gohan, le visage fendu par un énorme sourire. Wouah ! Tu as changé tes cheveux, c'est joli !

\- Merci Gohan ! dit-elle en posant une main sur la tête du garçon. Et toi, tu as bien grandi, dis donc !

La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de mettre un pied par terre qu'ils étaient déjà rejoints par le père de l'enfant, qui affichait un air innocent sous sa coupe de cheveux en bataille. Plus loin derrière eux, Piccolo était resté à l'écart, les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine.

\- Salut ! s'exclama Goku en ajustant sa ceinture atour de son éternel habit de combat orange. Je commençais à avoir hâte que tu arrives, Bulma. Ça fait plus de trois heures que tu nous a appelé.

\- Oh ! Oui, c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus ! Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Goku, dit-elle en s'approchant de son ami pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Celui-ci éclata du rire candide qui lui allait si bien et qui lui réchauffa le coeur au passage.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que ça fait un bail, hein ?

\- Arrête tout de suite avec ça, ajouta alors Piccolo qui s'était un peu rapproché. Tu avais hâte de la voir seulement parce que Chichi attendait son arrivée pour servir le repas.

\- Goku ! s'exclama Bulma en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras, sans vraiment être vexée cependant parce qu'elle connaissait bien les priorités des Saiyens. Tu sais combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ?

\- Aie ! Bulma ! Ça fait si longtemps que ça ?

\- Depuis la visite du guerrier aux cheveux violets, en fait, lui rappela Gohan.

\- Oh oui ! Ça fait un bout de temps qu'il est venu, celui-là. Tu avais les cheveux gros comme ça, s'exclama-t-il en formant un cercle autour de sa tête avec ses bras. Franchement, je t'ai souvent vu changer de coiffure Bulma, mais celle-là, c'était vraiment la meilleure ! Haha !

Elle vit ensuite Goku jeter un drôle de regard en direction du Namek, qui restait toujours aussi impassible, quelques mètres à l'écart du groupe. Puis, il se gratta la tête, l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose de bien complexe.

\- D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en pointant innocemment son index vers elle, avec tout ce temps qui s'est écoulé depuis sa visite, ton ventre ne devrait pas avoir gro...

\- Goku ! l'interrompit Piccolo d'une voix rude. Ça suffit ! Allons manger !

Ce dernier tourna ensuite sèchement les talons pour se diriger vers la maison, confiant que son invitation ferait oublier au Saiyen la question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon ventre ? demanda Bulma en regardant le duo s'éloigner. Je ne comprends pas. Je...

\- Allez, viens Bulma ! dit Gohan qui venait de lui prendre la main. Ma mère va être contente de te voir, je crois qu'elle en a assez d'être seule avec nous trois. Si tu savais ! Nous nous sommes tellement entraînés ces derniers temps. Monsieur Piccolo m'a montré toutes sortes de nouvelles techniques, je suis vraiment devenu plus fort que je l'étais quand nous étions sur Namek.

\- Oh ! J'ai bien hâte que tu me racontes tout ça, répondit Bulma en suivant le garçon à l'intérieur, oubliant instantanément la remarque de Goku en se disant qu'il s'agissait probablement de l'esprit un peu farfelu et simplet de son ami qui avait parlé.

Une fois entrée dans l'habitation chaleureuse de ses amis, Bulma fut immédiatement enveloppée par l'odeur délicieuse de la cuisine de Chichi. Goku, rapide comme l'éclair, était déjà assis à table alors que Piccolo était allé s'appuyer sur l'un des murs de la cuisine. Gohan, toujours aussi poli, lui désigna une chaise, attendit qu'elle s'installe en premier et s'assit à ses côtés sans qu'il n'ait arrêté de lui parler du nouvel entraînement qu'il suivait avec son père.

\- Il progresse beaucoup, dit Goku dans un sourire sincère, il a bien plus de potentiel que moi au même âge !

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna Bulma. Pourtant, à ce moment, je me rappelle bien comment tu écrasais tout ceux qui se mettaient dans notre chemin pour notre quête des Dragons Balls. Tu leur donnais toujours la raclée !

Goku éclata d'un rire cristallin.

\- Oui, c'était le bon temps hein ? Mais là, c'est très différent. Avec Piccolo qui se met de la partie et les techniques que j'ai apprises durant le temps que j'ai passé dans l'espace...

\- Ça suffit ! interrompit alors une voix criarde et autoritaire qui fit raidir les épaules de tout le monde dans la pièce. Combien de fois dois-je vous dire qu'on ne parle pas d'entraînement à table ?!

Bulma leva les yeux vers la femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui était apparue dans la salle à manger, les bras chargés de plats fumants qu'elle déposa rageusement devant son mari.

\- Surtout avec une invitée sous notre toit ! poursuivit-elle en s'approchant de Bulma pour lui faire la bise et lui donner sa propre assiette de riz au passage. Tu dois les excuser, Bulma, j'arrive à peine à les arrêter de parler de combats une seule minute.

Chichi servit son fils avec beaucoup plus de délicatesse et s'assit sur la chaise voisine. Elle jeta un regard noir à son mari qui s'empiffrait comme jamais dans son assiette.

\- Tu es seule ? Je croyais que tu viendrais avec Yamcha, demanda la femme en retournant son attention vers son invitée.

Bulma avala sa première bouchée de travers.

\- Non... je... enfin nous...

\- Yampha est partsi schentraîner dans le déschert.

Goku n'avait pas jugé nécessaire d'avaler sa bouchée pour donner l'information que Chichi avait demandée. Dans un sourire, Bulma lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de sa rupture et surtout pas de s'expliquer sur la raison pour laquelle ils avaient complètement coupé les ponts.

\- Goku ! Tes manières ! Arrête de parler la bouche pleine ! s'écria Chichi.

Bulma éclata de rire. La situation lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un.

\- Arrête de t'en faire, Chichi. Sous mon toit aussi, il y a un Saiyen à qui je dois constamment rappeler les bonnes manières et qui ne pense qu'à s'entraîner.

À la mention du Saiyen en question, l'atmosphère se tendit soudainement. Derrière, elle vit que Piccolo avait crispé ses bras autour de lui. Chichi fut parcouru d'un étrange frisson et Gohan baissa les yeux vers son assiette, qu'il mangeait avec beaucoup moins d'empressement que son père. Seul Goku avait rit.

\- Ah oui ? Végéta s'entraîne beaucoup alors ?

\- Dans la chambre de gravité, répondit Bulma en ignorant le pincement au coeur qui s'était fait sentir en réalisant comment les gens autour d'elle réagissaient en pensant au prince.

\- Wouah ! Tout ce temps dans la chambre de gravité... Gohan, tu réalises combien il doit être devenu fort ? Je suis impatient de voir comment il a progressé ! Pas toi ?

Le visage du petit se tordit d'une drôle de manière, partagé entre l'excitation et la peur. Il s'apprêtait à répondre, mais il fut interrompu par sa mère.

\- Goku ! Je t'interdis de parler comme ça à notre fils ! Gohan, tu le sais. Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de ce singe monstrueux !

\- Monstrueux ? Tu exagères un peu là, non ? répliqua Goku. Je suis un Saiyen, moi aussi !

\- Oh que non, je n'exagère pas ! Tu es un Saiyen, mais tu ne ressembles en rien à ce fou furieux ! Tu sembles avoir oublié que si Végéta s'entraîne aussi fort, c'est pour mieux te battre !

\- Non, non, il s'entraîne pour se débarrasser des androïdes, comme nous, pas vrai Bulma ?

Chichi tourna des yeux inquisiteurs vers elle.

\- Heu... marmonna l'intéressée, peu encline à se mettre en travers d'une dispute conjugale qui traitait de savoir si l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse était un monstre ou pas.

Elle haussa les épaules, gênée.

\- Peut-être un peu des deux...

\- Tu vois ! s'exclama Chichi à l'intention de son mari tout en pointant la femme aux cheveux bleus avec sa fourchette. Il veut te tuer ! Il veut tous nous tuer ! Même Piccolo ne lui fait pas confiance ! Il n'a pas passé les premiers mois suivant son arrivée sur Terre à le surveiller pour rien, hein ! Et toi, tu lui fais aveuglément confiance ! Ta naïveté m'exaspère Goku. C'est un monstre. Il est dangereux !

Bulma leva des yeux intrigués vers l'être vert qui se tenait toujours à l'écart du groupe. Ce dernier croisa brièvement son regard avant de baisser les yeux au sol, embarrassé. Si ce que Chichi disait était vrai, le Namek aurait épié Végéta pour s'assurer qu'il se tiendrait tranquille.

\- C'est vrai Piccolo ? demanda Bulma, intriguée. Tu l'as surveillé ?

Le Namek prit un ton menaçant sans même lever les yeux pour lui répondre.

\- Oui. Du moins, pendant le temps que les habitants Nameks résidaient chez toi. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne se mettrait pas à tous vous tuer sans que personne ne puisse lui opposer la moindre résistance. Je guetté ses écarts de comportement jusqu'à ce qu'il parte avec votre vaisseau, juste après que mon peuple ait été envoyé sur leur planète grâce aux Dragons Balls.

\- Dis donc, tu as été subtil parce que je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Et après ? Lorsqu'il est revenu ? Tu l'as surveillé aussi ?

\- Ah bien non ! s'exclama spontanément Goku. Après la visite du garçon aux cheveux mauves, Piccolo n'avait plus vraiment de raison de croire qu'il représentait une menace. Haha ! Avec toi dans les parages, il...

\- GOKU ! tonna Piccolo.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? demanda Bulma en fronçant les sourcils.

Goku s'apprêtait à répondre, mais le Namek le devança.

\- Il veut dire que la menace des androïdes donne à Végéta un second motif pour s'entraîner et que d'ici leur arrivée, il ne représente plus un danger pour nous.

\- Pas une menace ?! Non, mais vous vous entendez parler ? s'écria Chichi en brandissant son couteau dans les airs. Bulma, je sais bien que tu l'as invité chez toi pour garder un oeil sur lui le temps que Goku revienne sur Terre, mais là, mon mari est de retour et ce n'est plus nécessaire de le garder vivant ! Je suis certaine que tu peux l'éliminer en claquant des doigts, hein mon chéri ? Il serait enfin temps de nous débarrasser de lui avant qu'il ne se transforme en Super Saiyen à son tour et qu'il essaie de tous nous arracher la tête !

Goku se mit à rire, un éclair d'excitation dans les yeux à la mention de la possible transformation de Végéta en Super Saiyen. Bulma, elle, sentit son coeur se serrer d'une drôle de manière.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous débarrasser de lui tout de suite, gronda Piccolo. Végéta n'est peut-être pas notre allié, mais il nous sera d'une grande aide dans la bataille contre les androïdes. Nous devrons attendre un peu plus longtemps avant de l'éliminer.

À entendre ses amis débattre pour savoir quel était le moment le plus approprié pour se ''débarrasser'' de Végéta, Bulma sentit le besoin de le défendre un peu.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de s'en débarrasser, couina-t-elle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Hé bien ! Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu le défends maintenant ? s'emporta Chichi.

\- Je le défends, parce que... Végéta n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il en a l'air, poursuivit-elle. Oui, j'avoue qu'au départ, je l'ai invité pour le surveiller et qu'il me foutait un peu la trouille, mais mis à part son caractère de chien et son attitude parfois un peu princière, ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible vu qu'il en est un, il s'est révélé être un parfait invité. Il est même très accommodant, si vous voulez savoir ! Il se montre toujours très respectueux avec mes parents. Il ne se laisse jamais traîner dans la maison. Il vit dans la chambre voisine de la mienne, mais il se fait toujours très discret. Jamais il ne m'a réveillé lorsqu'il se lève pour s'entraîner aux petites heures du matin. Si on ne l'embête pas trop, il reste quelqu'un de très effacé.

\- Ça, on appelle ça le calme avant la tempête, ironisa Chichi. Il est sage, mais dès qu'il en aura l'opportunité, il se retournera contre mon mari, contre toi, contre nous tous ! J'en suis certaine !

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il me donne. Il est beaucoup plus complexe que ça, il est... très introspectif. Il nous menace, nous méprise, mais son attitude parle en soi. Je crois qu'il se cache derrière ses airs de dur à cuir parce que c'est la seule chose que sa vie antérieure lui ait jamais permise.

Un petit sourire s'était involontairement dessiné sur ses lèvres. Tous l'avaient écouté d'une oreille attentive. Goku avait affiché un sourire fier pendant que Chichi claquait la langue pour signifier sa désapprobation.

\- Ça ne compte pas, pesta-t-elle.

\- Hein ? s'étonna Bulma. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha... Tous ceux qui t'ont vu interagir avec lui le disent. Il est différent avec toi.

\- Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, ajouta alors Piccolo, toujours aussi impassible dans son coin, mais Végéta devient bien plus docile lorsque tu es là, Bulma.

\- Si, j'avais un peu remarqué, mais...

\- Allons Bulma, s'esclaffa Goku, tu as réussi à lui faire porter une chemise rose ! Tu crois que j'aurais été capable de faire ça, moi ?

En se souvenant du vêtement qu'elle avait, sans trop savoir comment elle avait fait, réussi à lui faire enfiler, Bulma afficha un sourire malicieux. Elle échangea un air complice avec son ami.

\- Pff ! La chemise rose, c'était pour rire. Le complet qu'il a porté pour m'accompagner à ma cérémonie de remise de prix, ça c'était du sérieux ! J'ai même réussi à le traîner jusque dans un bar, après la soirée. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour la cravate, par contre.

Quatre paires d'yeux ronds se mirent alors à la fixer. Goku ralentit le rythme avec lequel il engloutissait son repas. La jeune femme sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

\- Pardon ? fit Gohan.

\- Tu as quoi ? s'étonna Chichi.

\- Un bar ? demanda Goku.

\- Qu'est-ce qui tu dis ? s'insurgea Piccolo.

Ce dernier s'écarta subitement du mur sur lequel il s'était appuyé et plaqua ses paumes sur la table si brusquement qu'il en fit tinter les couverts.

\- On peut savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? ajouta-t-il, une once de panique dans la voix. Le traîner dans une cérémonie ? Et un bar ? Ce sont des lieux publics bondés de gens ! Tu réalises combien ça aurait pu être dangereux ?

Bulma fixa ses amis d'un air hébété. Elle ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi ils en faisaient tout un plat.

\- Hé bien quoi ? Oui, un bar, avec de l'alcool, de la musique, de la danse et tout le tralala.

Elle leva le nez au plafond, un peu insultée de voir combien ses amis sous-estimaient le savoir-vivre de Végéta.

\- Et vous savez quoi ? Il a fait ça comme un grand ! Il a non seulement été sage, mais il m'a aussi attendu pour me raccompagner à la maison parce que j'étais fatiguée, comme un vrai gentleman.

Les quatre paires d'yeux s'agrandirent encore plus. Un silence s'insinua entre eux pendant quelques secondes. Ce fut Chichi qui parla la première.

\- Il... t'a amené... danser ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. Il est plutôt resté dans son coin à m'attendre en marmonnant. Mais c'est déjà ça, non ? Végéta n'est pas _différent_ avec moi, il baisse seulement sa garde un peu plus qu'avec vous. Et passer du temps avec lui n'a fait que prouver qu'il n'est pas aussi dangereux qu'il veut le faire paraître. Alors vos tactiques pour vous débarrasser de lui, vous les gardez pour vous !

\- Oh ! Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, alors ? demanda Goku qui avait recommencé à s'empiffrer à une vitesse plus ''normale''.

Bulma rougit, le silence perdura, puis ses amis, qui s'étaient d'abord étonnés de la voir adopter une attitude si protectrice envers le Saiyen, se détendirent graduellement. Seul Piccolo sembla rester tendu un peu plus longtemps.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, Bulma, mais je crois que nous devons rester sur nos gardes avec lui, conclut Chichi en pesant bien ses mots.

\- Arrête de t'en faire Chichi, s'exclama Goku. Tu vois bien que Bulma gère impeccablement la situation. Il ne devrait pas poser de problème tant qu'il vit chez les Briefs. Et dit donc, Bulma, il dort vraiment dans la chambre voisine de la tienne, hein ?

Piccolo toussota dans son coin et jeta un regard entendu au Saiyen. Puis, au bonheur de Bulma, Gohan prit enfin la parole pour orienter leur discussion vers un sujet beaucoup moins délicat qui ne concernait pas le tueur qui logeait chez elle.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans embûche et ils eurent tôt fait d'échanger en partageant de nombreux fous rires. Puis, la lune était déjà bien haute dans le ciel lorsque Chichi annonça qu'il était temps pour Gohan de se mettre au lit. Bulma en profita pour prendre congé, heureuse du moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Elle embrassa Gohan et Chichi, serra brièvement Goku dans ses bras et fit un signe de la main à Piccolo avant de retrouver la brise fraîche qui s'était levée à l'extérieur. Les pieds lourds, mais le coeur un peu plus léger, elle monta à bord de son aéronef et mit les moteurs en marche pour mettre le cap sur la ville voisine. Juste avant de s'envoler, elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers la maison et vit la silhouette de ses amis qui la regardaient partir par la fenêtre. Elle leur adressa un dernier au revoir avant de disparaître dans le ciel.

\- Eh bien, dit Goku une fois que l'aéronef fut parti. Même si elle n'a pas encore le ventre rond, une chose est certaine, c'est que le bébé est probablement déjà en route ! Hihi !

\- GOKU ! cria Piccolo à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!*****

*****Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Végéta était revenu à Capsule Corp. Un mois qu'il avait passé à s'entraîner comme jamais il ne l'avait fait dans sa vie.

Et un mois à se rappeler cette nuit où il avait fui.

Cette nuit où il s'était brusquement réveillé, couvert de sueur de la tête aux pieds, le coeur battant à tout rompre contre sa poitrine et tourmenté par l'horrible cauchemar qui avait hanté son sommeil. L'esprit encore trop embrouillé pour être capable de départir la réalité de la fiction, il s'était mis à scanner frénétiquement la pièce des yeux à la recherche d'une éventuelle menace comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il émergeait de ses rêves agités. Son regard alarmé s'était rapidement posé sur la tête bleue qui dépassait des draps qui le couvraient.

Et il s'était calmé.

Pas de menace. Pas de cris. Pas de torture. Seulement elle. Cette humaine encore paisiblement endormie à ses côtés. Bulma.

Végéta s'était tourné sur le côté pour se rapprocher d'elle et avait posé une main encore tremblante dans le creux de sa taille. Il l'avait doucement attiré près de lui et avait enfoui son visage tordu par l'anxiété dans ses cheveux. Là, il avait tenté de calmer sa respiration chaotique en se concentrant sur le parfum rassurant qu'elle dégageait.

Et il avait tout de suite retrouvé ses repères.

Personne ne lui voulait de mal. Il était en sécurité. Sur cette planète de paix qu'ils appelaient Terre. Sur cette magnifique plage. Avec elle.

C'était précisément ÇA qui, cette nuit-là, l'avait fait fuir.

C'était ce moment, cette sensation de pur réconfort qu'il était allé chercher en la prenant dans ses bras. Cette facilité avec laquelle il était parvenu à se calmer lorsqu'il s'était accroché à Bulma, alors que, à des moments comme celui-ci, il avait habituellement toutes les misères du monde à chasser les horreurs qui tourmentaient son esprit.

La réalisation lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard au ventre et il s'était immédiatement défait de l'étreinte qu'il venait de provoquer. Et il avait fui cette plage avec un seul objectif en tête; s'entraîner suffisamment longtemps, faire suffisamment souffrir son corps pour étouffer ce qui faisait souffrir son âme.

De tous les baisers, de toutes les caresses, de toute la douceur, de tous les sourires qu'ils avaient échangés, c'était ÇA qui, jours et nuits, depuis un mois, le hantait le plus.

L'amour.

Parce que Végéta, le guerrier solitaire qui avait toujours puisé sa force dans son indépendance et son détachement, ne s'accrochait à rien pour trouver son chemin. Et que l'amour ne serait certainement pas ce qui l'en ferait déroger.*****

*****Bulma essuya la sueur qui perlait abondamment sur son front en même temps qu'elle ajustait le sac à dos qui pesait sur ses épaules. La rue dans laquelle elle se promenait était bondée de gens qui fourmillaient dans tous les sens. Un soleil de plomb brillait au-dessus de leurs têtes, rendant l'air qui couvrait la métropole dans laquelle elle avait temporairement loué un petit appartement presque irrespirable.

Voilà plusieurs semaines qu'elle avait quitté la maison de Goku pour se rendre à divers endroits qu'elle avait ciblés dans l'espoir d'y trouver des informations concernant l'armée du ruban rouge. Elle savait que l'opération était risquée, ne doutant pas une seconde que les menaces qui lui avaient été faites étaient sérieuses, mais quelque chose (la mort éminente de ses amis, par exemple) la poussait à continuer ses recherches. Ça, et peut-être aussi le fait qu'elle détenait le prétexte parfait pour ne pas retourner à Capsule Corp. dans l'immédiat.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, tous les endroits suspects qu'elle avait visités, tous les réseaux et systèmes informatiques qu'elle avait piraté durant le dernier mois, si ce n'était pas de cette misérable photo qu'elle venait de dénicher dans l'un des anciens bureaux de l'armée du ruban rouge situé dans cette grande ville juchée au milieu des déserts, elle n'avait pratiquement rien trouvé.

Et c'était décourageant.

En poussant un long soupir, Bulma donna un coup de pied rageur dans une bouteille vide qui traînait par terre. Elle rassembla ses cheveux trempés de sueur dans une queue-de-cheval serrée en se disant qu'elle aurait bien aimé boire quelque chose de désaltérant. Glissant sa main dans la poche de son short, elle en sortit la photographie délavée sur laquelle on pouvait voir le visage sérieux d'un homme à la chevelure longue, au crâne dégarni et à la moustache blanche. Juste en dessous, on pouvait aussi lire deux mots servant manifestement à l'identifier; docteur Gero.

Bon. Elle savait à quoi ressemblait le scientifique, créateur des androïdes meurtriers qui seraient la raison de la mort de ses amis et de l'humanité.

Et ensuite, quoi ?

À quoi cela lui servait-il de mettre un visage sur le nom du dangereux personnage ? Pour être honnête, Bulma n'en avait aucune idée. Mais c'était déjà ça et c'était mieux que rien du tout, non ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta pour souffler un peu et pour mieux étudier la photographie, tentant d'imprégner le visage de l'homme dans sa mémoire et d'en tirer quelque chose d'utile. Les passants autour d'elle la bousculèrent légèrement pour lui signifier qu'elle bloquait l'accès au trottoir bondé. Marcher sous un soleil aussi brûlant, même si ça n'avait été que pour quelques centaines de mètres, l'avait complètement vidé de son énergie. Elle leva les yeux vers l'immeuble à étage qui la dominait. En étirant un peu plus son cou, elle parvint à distinguer les fenêtres les plus hautes, celles de son appartement, et se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de se trouver quelque chose qui ne l'aurait pas forcé à gravir autant de paliers sous une pareille chaleur.

Aveuglée par la lumière du jour, Bulma ferma les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés. Elle sentit une goutte de sueur perler et rouler sur la peau de son cou, traçant un chemin luisant entre ses seins, lui rappelant brièvement la caresse humide d'une langue qui s'y était promené plus d'un mois plus tôt. Le souvenir lui fit tourner la tête et elle se maudit intérieurement de penser encore à lui.

Puis, lorsqu'elle souleva de nouveau ses paupières, l'immeuble qui la dominait s'embrouilla et tout autour d'elle ne devint que lumière et noirceur à la fois.

Et le malaise ne tarda pas à se faire sentir.

La photo qu'elle tenait dans sa main glissa vers le sol. Son sac à dos décrocha de ses épaules. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids. Et elle sentit son corps chanceler dangereusement, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se heurte violemment sur le sol. Elle eut le temps d'entendre un passant l'interpeller, vaguement concerné par la gestuelle inattendue et inquiétante de la femme aux cheveux bleus qui venait de s'écrouler sur la surface de ciment.

Puis, plus rien.*****

******Végéta s'étala sur son matelas, les bras en croix, exténué, complètement vidé.

Il s'était entraîné depuis plus de soixante-dix heures. Ça avait été une bonne séance. Une séance satisfaisante. Productive. Tous les muscles de son corps le faisaient souffrir.

Et c'était parfait comme ça.

Il ferma doucement les yeux, étourdi, soûl, enivré par ce sentiment de plénitude que seul un entraînement comme celui-ci pouvait lui apporter. Il laissa échapper un long soupir. Maintenant, seul, dans sa chambre, après avoir pris un bonne douche brûlante comme il les aimait, il pouvait s'adonner au dernier exercice de sa séance. Parmi tous ceux qui faisaient partie de sa routine, celui-là était devenu son préféré.

Le visage tendu, ignorant la fatigue, il se mit à scanner mentalement la maison, détectant rapidement le Ki familier des humains endormis dans leur propre chambre, et même celui du chat qui courait en rond dans la cuisine, probablement en train de jouer avec cette espèce de peluche en forme de souris. Puis, il élargit son rayon de recherche, analysant chaque petite énergie, chaque petite étincelle de vie qui progressait dans la ville, puis celles de la ville voisine et l'autre. Et l'autre encore.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve. Elle.

Et, soudainement, son visage se détendit.

Cette étincelle qui, parmi toutes les autres, brillait un peu plus malgré sa faiblesse. Celle qui, à presque tous les soirs depuis plus d'un mois, lui permettait de sombrer dans un sommeil un peu moins agité qu'à l'habitude et qui, s'il se l'était permis, aurait fait sourire ses lèvres.

Ce Ki, qui lui rappelait la douce caresse des doigts qui avaient distraitement parcouru le haut de son dos, à chaque matin, lorsqu'il était assis au comptoir et juste après qu'une assiette remplie de gaufres ait été déposée devant lui.

Ce Ki, qui l'avait si souvent électrisé lorsqu'il avait senti un regard bleu l'étudier, juste après que des doigts s'étaient enroulés autour des siens au travers le sable.

Cette étincelle, qui lui rappelait la brûlure incandescente qui avait retourné ses entrailles lorsqu'il avait senti la chaleur d'une bouche se poser sur la sienne, juste après qu'il ait senti un corps frêle s'imposer dans ses bras, cherchant la sécurité là où il n'aurait jamais dû y en avoir.

Cette lueur de vie, qui lui rappelait avoir vu la femme à qui elle appartenait se déhancher joyeusement, faisant balancer ses cheveux coupés au carré autour de son visage à la moue joueuse, dansant doucement au rythme et au son de la voix d'un certain _Marley,_ selon elle. Une attitude qu'il avait d'abord trouvée un peu intrigante, mais dont la splendeur l'avait rapidement hypnotisé.

Ce Ki, qu'il chassait à presque tous les soirs et qui, une fois son entraînement terminé, le soûlait à un tel point qu'il finissait invariablement par sombrer dans l'inconscience, en se disant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il s'adonnait à ce stupide exercice.

Avant de recommencer la fois suivante.

Parce que, bon dieu, c'était bon.*****

***** Bip. Bip. Bip.

Au loin, un son régulier et clair se fit entendre.

Bip. Bip.

Un son qui battait exactement au même rythme que le coeur qui frappait contre sa poitrine. En tentant d'identifier ce bruit, Bulma marmonna quelques mots, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Seul un faible grognement fut émis dans le creux de sa gorge.

Bip. Bip.

Puis, derrière ce battement rythmé, un autre son, plus chaotique celui-là. Des voix, beaucoup de voix. Féminines, masculines, plus jeunes, plus vielles. Tout était désordre et agitation. Rien de tout ce qu'ils disaient ne faisait de sens. Bulma fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit les yeux, mais un brouillard blanc et épais voilait sa vue.

Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre. Légers, mais pressés. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction de ce nouveau bruit qui lui indiquait que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle. Tout autour d'elle sembla vaciller.

\- Mademoiselle Brief ?

Au son de la douce et lointaine voix qui l'interpellait, Bulma cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Le brouillard se dissipa un peu. Tout autour d'elle était beaucoup trop lumineux. Elle avait mal à la tête, sa bouche était sèche et elle avait le sentiment que son corps était si lourd qu'il s'enfonçait dans quelque chose d'enveloppant. Elle leva les bras dans les airs afin de se passer les mains sur son visage qu'elle sentait embrouillé, mais celles-ci retombèrent péniblement sur le matelas qui la supportait.

\- Mademoiselle Brief, répéta la voix. Tout va bien, n'essayez pas de bouger. Prenez votre temps.

\- Qu'est...ce...que, fit-elle d'une voix pâteuse et un peu confuse.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle. Vous êtes à l'hôpital, mais tout va bien.

\- L'hôpital ?

En entendant ce mot, Bulma redressa la tête du mieux qu'elle put et ouvrit grand les yeux. Devant elle, il y avait le visage d'une femme d'à peu près son âge qui la regardait avec un air rassurant. Tout comme le décor qui les entourait, elle était vêtue de blanc. Elle passa une main réconfortante sur son front et dans ses cheveux pour poser le geste qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de faire quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Je m'appelle Kina. Je suis l'infirmière qui s'occupe de vous.

\- Infirmière... ? demanda Bulma qui commençait à peine à replacer les morceaux qui semblaient manquer dans son esprit.

\- Oui. Vous avez eu un malaise. Apparemment, vous seriez tombée inconsciente dans la rue et des passants vous ont transporté jusqu'ici, il y a environ une heure de ça.

\- Un malaise ? Comment...

\- Nous croyons à une chute de pression. Il faisait chaud et vous étiez probablement déshydratée. Nous vous avons donné une solution intraveineuse et tout semble rentrer dans l'ordre.

\- Oh... murmura Bulma qui avait fixé son regard sur le visage de l'infirmière afin de se garder éveillée. Ça arrive, hein ?

Sa voix était faible. Son commentaire lui semblait superflu, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre suffisamment les idées en place pour formuler quoique ce soit qui ait plus de sens. Puis elle, se rappela vaguement avoir eu très, très chaud alors qu'elle marchait dans une rue bondée.

\- Oui, ça arrive, fit l'infirmière dans un sourire compatissant. Prenez votre temps. D'ici une heure ou deux, vous serez probablement capable de repartir. Nous avons fait les tests nécessaires et tout est normal. Ce n'était qu'un malaise.

\- D'accord, répondit Bulma qui pensait déjà à reposer ses paupières trop lourdes.

L'infirmière passa une dernière fois sa paume fraîche sur son front avant de s'éloigner. Bulma fixa un instant son dos alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le couloir. Puis, celle-ci se retourna de nouveau vers elle, son visage soudainement éclairé par un sourire radieux.

\- Oh ! J'allais oublier, s'exclama sa soignante en dévoilant ses jolies dents blanches. Je voulais vous en informer avant que vous ne vous inquiétiez.

Elle s'approcha de sa patiente d'un pas vif et lorsqu'elle arriva à son chevet, elle posa sa main sur son épaule avant de prononcer la phrase la plus irrationnelle, la plus absurde, la plus insensée du monde.

\- Le bébé va bien aussi.

D'instinct, comme pour cacher son incompréhension, Bulma répondit au sourire de l'infirmière en étirant faiblement ses lèvres. Puis, sa confusion la fit froncer les sourcils.

... _Hein ?_

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus claire.

\- Le bébé. Il va bien.

\- Un bébé ?

La jeune femme battit des paupières. Un bébé ? Mais quel bébé ? Soit cette femme était folle, soit elle savait quelque chose qui lui échappait.

\- Quelqu'un est venu avec un bébé ?

Cette phrase fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire. L'infirmière, devant l'évident égarement de sa patiente, fronça les sourcils à son tour. Une ombre de doute passa sur son visage et elle consulta avec suspicion le dossier qu'elle tenait sous son bras. Elle le referma rapidement.

\- Peut-être que le malaise était plus grave que nous le pensions et que vous ne vous en souvenez pas, mais je ne me suis pas trompé. Je parle de votre bébé. Vous êtes enceinte, mademoiselle Brief, vous vous rappelez ?

Bulma pouffa. Le mince sourire qu'elle avait affiché s'étira puis elle éclata finalement de rire. Elle passa distraitement une main sur son ventre plat. Cette infirmière était définitivement folle. Elle ? Enceinte ? Bien sûr que non ! Elle visitait son médecin à tous les six mois pour recevoir une dose d'anovulant. N'étant pas du tout prête à fonder une famille, surtout pas du temps où elle était avec Yamcha, elle avait même soigneusement cédulé ses rendez-vous pour les trois prochaines années. C'était impossible. Impossib...

Son sourire s'effaça graduellement. Un éclair de doute passa dans ses yeux en même temps qu'il traversa son esprit.

-... hein ? Non... vous blaguez... je... ne suis... pas...

\- Hé bien ! Apparemment, vous n'étiez même pas au courant.

\- Vous vous trompez. Je ne peux pas être enceinte. Je reçois des injections.

Bulma était parfaitement éveillée, maintenant prête à prouver son point avec vigueur. Sa voix avait été plus claire, plus ferme, plus décidée. À la limite de l'insolence. Avec, en même temps, une teinte de panique difficilement camouflée. Le son émit par le moniteur s'était mit à s'affoler de la même façon que son coeur le faisait dans sa poitrine. L'infirmière plissa le front, mais se montra patiente.

\- Oui, mais selon votre dossier médical, la dernière dose vous a été donnée il y a huit mois. Dans ce laps de temps, l'efficacité de l'anovulant n'est pas garantie. Et les tests sanguins ainsi que l'échographie que nous avons faits le confirment. Vous êtes enceinte ! Félicitations !

Pour appuyer ses paroles, l'infirmière avait joyeusement ouvert le dossier qu'elle avait gardé sous son bras et avait déployé deux feuilles devant les yeux très attentifs de sa patiente.

Les tests sanguins.

Et une image en noir et blanc sur laquelle on pouvait facilement distinguer la forme d'un petit humain en pleine croissance avec une légende inscrite en rouge dans le bas qui semblait crier l'identification de la mère; BULMA BRIEF.

Le son régulier des battements de son coeur sur le moniteur à sa gauche. Les voix empressées dans le corridor de l'hôpital. L'infirmière qui la regardait avec un sourire sincère. Les feuilles qu'elle tenait dans les airs et qui volaient doucement sous la brise qui s'était faufilée au travers de la fenêtre ouverte. Tout, absolument tout s'écroula autour de Bulma. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, sa tête qui vacillait et sa faible voix qui prononça LE mot, comme pour se permettre de mieux l'assimiler.

\- ... enceinte... ? couina-t-elle.

\- Oui, dit l'infirmière. De neuf semaines exactement. Vous n'auriez pas tardé à le savoir. Chaque femme est différente, mais votre ventre devrait très bientôt se mettre à grossir. D'ailleurs, votre malaise est probablement une conséquence de votre grossesse. Il arrive que les hormones provoquent une baisse de pression.

Bulma s'était arrêté lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu prononcer le chiffre neuf. Neuf semaines.

Elle était enceinte depuis plus de deux mois.

Elle porta instinctivement sa main gauche sur le bas de son ventre, d'un geste protecteur cette fois.

\- D'après l'échographie, poursuivit l'infirmière à ses côtés, l'enfant est en pleine santé.

Bulma leva des yeux brillants. Un faible sourire s'était inconsciemment dessiné sur ses lèvres en entendant cette information.

Elle était enceinte de plus de deux mois et son enfant était en pleine santé.

\- Ah bon ?

L'infirmière acquiesça vigoureusement. Elle tentait probablement d'initier l'excitation qui aurait déjà dû être présente sur le visage de sa patiente.

\- Neuf semaines...

Le calcul qu'elle faisait dans sa tête était beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Neuf semaines plus tôt, elle savait exactement où elle s'était trouvée. Elle s'était trouvé sur une plage, sous un soleil brûlant, près d'un petit village, pendant dix-sept jours... avec lui. L'équation n'aurait jamais dû être nécessaire de toute façon, puisque depuis sa rupture avec Yamcha, qui datait de plus de six mois, elle n'avait pas couché avec personne d'autre que...

\- Vous êtes sous le choc, je crois. Ça fait beaucoup d'information et vous êtes très fatiguée. Je vais vous laisser le temps d'assimiler l'information. Vous serez une maman très bientôt, c'est merveilleux !

Bulma resserra son étreinte autour de son ventre.

\- Maman... répéta-t-elle.

''Maman''.

Au son de ce mot, le coeur de la jeune femme se gonfla jusqu'à doubler de volume dans sa poitrine. Cette sensation sembla écarter quelque peu le serrement oppressant qui avait commencé à se faire sentir lorsqu'elle s'était mis à penser à...

''Maman''.

Au son de ce mot, son sourire s'élargit ensuite en une espèce de grimace qui tordit drôlement son visage, affichant une expression partagée entre le bonheur de savoir qu'un enfant grandissait dans son ventre et la panique que cet enfant serait aussi celui de...

''Maman''.

Au son de ce mot, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes pour l'instant impossibles à distinguer entre une manifestation de pure joie ou de peine inconsolable.

''Maman...''.

L'expression qu'elle afficha rendit l'infirmière perplexe, cette dernière étant manifestement partagée entre l'idée de s'enthousiasmer ou de se mettre à la réconforter. Elle finit par opter pour ce qui lui parut le plus instinctif.

\- Oui ! l'encouragea-t-elle. Vous avez des doutes, mais c'est normal au début. Vous serez une très bonne mère, mademoiselle Brief. C'est toute une surprise que je vous fais là, hein ?

Le sourire de Bulma s'élargit et pendant un court instant, les larmes qui baignaient ses yeux semblèrent vouloir sécher.

\- Il ne vous restera plus qu'à l'annoncer à l'heureux père ! ajouta alors l'infirmière en sautillant presque sur place.

Celle-ci ne se doutait pas que ce serait à l'évocation du ''père'' en question que sa patiente se mettrait à faire verser les larmes qu'elle avait tant peiné à retenir.*****

***** _La mer. Le soleil brûlant. Le sable. Et une maisonnette._

 _Neuf semaines plus tôt._

 _En entendant le mot ''père'', ce furent ces souvenirs qui effleurèrent l'esprit de Bulma en premier._

 _Celui de Végéta, qui était venu la rejoindre afin de partager leur énième repas, assis sur une couverture étendue sur le sable._

 _Cette journée-là, un petit chapiteau blanc avait été dressé devant le village, plus tôt le matin même, à environ deux cent mètres de la maisonnette. Peu après midi, des gens, locaux ou pas, avaient commencé à y affluer en se saluant gaiement les uns les autres. Ils s'étaient tous habillés avec beaucoup d'élégance et certains s'étaient assis sur des chaises placées en rangés ordonnées devant une petite arche parsemée de fleurs exotiques aux teintes de blanc et de jaune. Sous le chapiteau, on avait pu distinguer quelques tables, un buffet, des serveurs ainsi qu'un énorme gâteau de la même couleur que les fleurs qui avaient décoré l'arche._

 _\- Un mariage, avait commenté Bulma._

 _\- Un quoi ? avait demandé Végéta entre deux bouchées._

 _\- Un mariage. C'est le rituel que nous utilisons pour unir un couple officiellement._

 _Il avait jeté un rapide coup d'oeil aux gens qui s'étaient rassemblés près du chapiteau._

 _\- Tsk !_

 _Ce son méprisant fut la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche, la laissant se contenter de déguster le contenu de son assiette en silence. Ils avaient continué de partager leur repas sans se dire un mot, Végéta contemplant les vagues miroiter sous le soleil éclatant et Bulma observant les invités discuter pendant qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée des mariés, leurs jambes négligemment entremêlées par-dessus la couverture._

 _Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées, puis, toujours absorbée par l'évènement qui avait été organisé sur la plage, elle avait vu deux jeunes femmes au teint hâlé se détacher du groupe. Dans leurs robes trop courtes qui dévoilaient un peu trop de peau au goût de Bulma, elles s'étaient approchées de leur couple en discutant gaiement et en faisant balancer leurs longs cheveux noirs ondulés avec soin sur leurs épaules. La plus grande d'entre elles avait remarqué leur présence en premier. Ses grands yeux bruns encadrés de cils interminables s'étaient posés sur elle, puis sur le Saiyen. En voyant ce dernier, elle avait imperceptiblement ralenti le pas. Le coup de coude qu'elle avait ensuite donné dans le flanc de son amie n'avait même pas eu le mérite d'être subtil. Cette dernière s'était automatiquement arrêté de parler et avait tourné la tête dans leur direction pour regarder ce que son amie lui désignait d'un regard entendu._

 _Bulma avait froncé les sourcils._

 _À ses côtés, Végéta, vêtu d'un simple short d'entraînement, avait délaissé quelques secondes son assiette pour étirer les muscles endoloris de ses bras. Les mains à l'arrière de son cou, la tête légèrement penchée vers l'avant, tous les muscles de son torse découvert saillaient dangereusement sous sa peau cuivrée. Bulma n'eut pas besoin de plus amples renseignements pour comprendre ce que ces pimbêches regardaient avec autant d'intérêt. Le Saiyen leur avait inconsciemment offert un spectacle magnifique dont elles ne s'étaient pas gênées de profiter. Avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, elles s'étaient remis à marcher vers eux dans un déhanchement légèrement trop accentué pour qu'il soit naturel._

 _Bulma avait vivement croisé les bras sur sa poitrine en grognant un coup._

 _Son attitude avait attiré l'attention de son compagnon, qui avait tourné la tête vers elle pour comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à grincer des dents. Intrigué de voir la bonne humeur de la jeune femme soudainement assombrie, il avait suivi son regard et avait à son tour posé ses yeux sur les deux jeunes femmes qui passaient maintenant devant eux. L'une d'elles lui avait adressé un sourire engageant, avait fait battre ses cils beaucoup plus rapidement que nécessaire et avait réajusté la fleur jaune qu'elle avait glissée derrière son oreille tandis que son amie lui avait envoyé un petit signe de la main._

 _Bulma avait soufflé rageusement de l'air par son nez._

 _\- Quoi ? avait demandé Végéta sans prêter plus d'attention à ses prétendantes déçues. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?_

 _Bulma lui avait lancé le t-shirt qu'il avait retiré plus tôt avant d'aller s'entraîner._

 _\- Tu devrais te couvrir. Le jour va tomber et il va commencer à faire plus frais._

 _Il avait froncé les sourcils et avait regardé le soleil qui brillait bien haut dans le ciel._

 _\- Il est à peine plus tard que midi... avait-il soufflé, confus. Et tu peux bien parler, mademoiselle ''je-me-promènes-en-sous-vêtements-toute-la-journée''._

 _\- Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ? Ce ne sont pas des sous-vêtements ! C'est un bikini !_

 _\- Combien de fois je vais devoir te répondre ? C'est tout comme !_

 _\- Peu importe ! Couvre-toi !_

 _Et elle avait jeté un regard mauvais aux deux jeunes femmes qui, marchant d'un pas incroyablement lent devant eux, n'avaient pas cessé de le reluquer une seule seconde. Végéta s'était de nouveau tourné vers elles, tentant de comprendre pourquoi Bulma faisait soudainement tout un plat de son accoutrement alors que d'ordinaire, elle avait plutôt tendance à profiter qu'il soit presque toujours torse nu devant elle. L'une des deux femmes, en voyant qu'il s'était retourné pour les regarder, lui offrit un sourire étincelant par-dessus son épaule, arrachant un nouveau grognement à Bulma. Le Saiyen s'était rapidement désintéressé d'elles et avait posé un regard hébété sur la femme aux cheveux bleus._

 _\- Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Rien du tout ! Tu veux bien mettre ce foutu t-shirt, oui ? s'était emporté Bulma._

 _\- Demandé aussi gentiment... avait-il grommelé en la fixant._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu connais à la gentillesse, toi ?_

 _\- Tsk ! On se calme ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!_

 _Végéta avait eu raison. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Bulma avait baissé la tête et resserré ses jambes autour des siennes, honteuse de se sentir aussi possessive avec lui alors qu'il ne lui avait vraiment donné aucune raison de l'être. Étant de nature jalouse, elle n'avait rien pu y faire. Il avait marmonné quelques mots injurieux en Saiyen et s'était de nouveau tourné vers son assiette en prenant soin de lui lancer le t-shirt à son tour pour lui signifier qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'elle voulait de lui._

 _\- Les femmes... avait-il glissé entre deux bouchées. J'y comprendrai jamais rien._

 _Un commentaire qui n'avait pas manqué de piquer la curiosité de Bulma._

 _\- Et tu en as rencontré beaucoup, des femmes ? avait-elle soudainement demandé en relevant la tête._

 _Il avait posé un regard étonné sur elle, un éclair de compréhension traversant son visage alors qu'il réalisait quelle était la cause du comportement jusqu'alors irréfléchi de la scientifique._

 _\- Quelques-unes, oui, avait-il soufflé._

 _Puis, ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un mince sourire arrogant._

 _\- Mais je repoussais la majorité d'entre elles._

 _\- Pff ! Végéta, tu parles comme si les femmes faisaient la file pour passer un moment avec toi. Connaissant ta réputation universelle de mercenaire et ton maudit caractère, elles devaient plutôt te fuir comme la peste ! Je dois être la seule suffisamment folle pour te tolérer._

 _Il l'avait fixé un instant, cet affreux sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Il avait déposé son assiette dans le sable dans un geste lent._

 _\- Hé bien... tu sembles oublier qui je suis, femme ingrate, avait-il décrété._

 _Végéta s'était alors tourné et avait penché son corps vers l'avant pour s'approcher d'elle. D'un geste rempli d'assurance, il avait ensuite emprisonné sa nuque dans l'une de ses puissantes mains tandis que de l'autre, il avait enveloppé son corps en entier dans une étreinte possessive. Il avait volontairement crispé les muscles de son torse afin de les faire saillir encore plus sous sa peau brûlante. Ses yeux sombres ne s'étaient pas détachés une seule seconde des siens. Enveloppée par la chaleur du Saiyen et envoûtée par la confiance qui brillait dans ses pupilles, la jeune femme s'était sentie basculer vers l'arrière. L'attitude à la fois menaçante et séductrice qu'il avait adopté ne lui avait rien annoncé de bon et son coeur s'était mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle avait senti tous ses moyens la quitter d'un coup._

 _Lorsqu'il avait enfin parlé, sa voix avait été beaucoup plus rauque qu'à l'habitude, si sensuelle qu'elle avait fait vriller son estomac et serrer ses cuisses._

 _\- Je suis un guerrier Saiyen, les plus puissants de tout l'univers. Je suis l'élite en matière de combats._

 _Il avait fièrement relevé le menton, cet horrible demi-sourire sur ses lèvres. Bulma s'était sentie chavirer, complètement hypnotisée par la confiance qui émanait de son corps et de ses paroles._

 _\- Je suis un prince. Je suis le fils de Végéta, le roi de tous les Saiyens._

 _Il avait approché son visage du sien, ses pupilles brillantes de convoitise vrillées dans les siennes. D'un geste habile, il avait remonté sa main jusqu'alors posée dans le bas de son dos pour aller la presser dans le creux de sa taille. Il avait distraitement glissé son pouce sous le tissu du minuscule bikini qu'elle portait et avait effleuré la chair nue de son sein. Un gémissement sourd s'était échappé de la bouche de Bulma, qui s'était délecté de se sentir aussi vulnérable sous sa puissante emprise, tout en lui faisant totalement confiance qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Le souffle chaud qui s'était échappé de ses lèvres l'avait fait frémir lorsqu'il avait parlé de sa voix basse._

 _\- Tu veux m'expliquer ce qui te fait croire que les femmes ne s'approchaient pas de moi ?_

 _Bulma, qui avait cessé de respirer dès qu'il l'avait touché, s'était un instant perdu dans la contemplation de ses traits ténébreux. À ses yeux, le Saiyen avait toujours été trop arrogant, trop froid, trop inaccessible et trop imbu de sa propre personne pour qu'on puisse s'y attarder. Et elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de difficulté à se l'imaginer dans le rôle de coureur de jupons. Mais, comme il avait si habilement été en train de lui pointer, il était aussi fort, puissant, influent et puis bon sang, il ne fallait pas se le cacher, il était dangereusement beau !_

 _\- Alors... elles ont été nombreuses ? avait-elle articulé sans être capable de camoufler la pointe d'inquiétude qui la transperçait soudainement._

 _\- Huhm, avait-il grondé, son regard glissant sur ses seins qui descendaient et montaient au rythme de sa respiration chaotique._

 _Bulma avait à son tour baissé les yeux vers leurs corps qui se touchaient presque, tentant de faire disparaître cette sensation malsaine qui s'apparentait un peu trop à de la jalousie. Elle avait aimé se dire qu'elle, la jeune, magnifique, intelligente, riche et célèbre Bulma Brief, était celle qui avait enfin réussi à briser l'armure de fer du prince des Saiyens. Mais apparemment, elle n'était peut-être pas aussi unique qu'elle avait pensé l'être. Végéta avait eu beaucoup plus de femmes sous ses draps qu'elle se l'était imaginé._

 _Le Saiyen avait ensuite raffermi la poigne qui emprisonnait sa nuque pour lui indiquer silencieusement de lever les yeux vers lui. Son sourire s'était effacé. Il avait abandonné son attitude séductrice pour redevenir froid et intimidant, mais il ne s'était pas écarté d'elle._

 _\- Elles ont été nombreuses à tenter de me courtiser, expliqua-t-il, mais très peu d'entre elles peuvent se vanter d'en avoir tiré quelque chose._

 _Végéta s'était écarté, la libérant entièrement pour s'allonger sur la couverture, les mains derrière la tête et les yeux clos. Bulma était resté silencieuse, aux aguets, mais sa curiosité avait fini par l'emporter._

 _\- Tu les repoussais ? Pourquoi ?_

 _Il avait froncé les sourcils et une grimace dégoûtée s'était dessinée sur ses lèvres. Il hésita, puis parla enfin._

 _\- Hitos, avait-il dit simplement, avec cette voix profonde qui lui indiquait qu'il avait prononcé un mot dans la langue Saiyenne._

 _\- Hitos ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

 _Végéta ne répondit pas à sa question, se lançant plutôt dans une explication beaucoup plus longue qu'elle l'avait cru._

 _\- Les Saiyens sont une espèce guerrière. Nous avons toujours eu tendance à voyager de planète en planète pour assouvir notre soif de nouvelles conquêtes, de nouvelles guerres, de nouvelles acquisitions. Nous étions portés à rencontrer beaucoup de peuples différents, beaucoup de civilisations étrangères et... beaucoup de femelles aussi. De toutes les espèces imaginables. Certains d'entre nous, les plus faibles, s'en donnaient à coeur joie..._

 _\- Oh ! Tu veux dire qu'ils..._

 _\- Qu'ils sautaient sur la moindre occasion pour coucher avec n'importe qu'elle répugnante créature. Pour un Saiyen, ce n'était pas très difficile de se retrouver entre les jambes d'une femelle._

 _\- Ah bon ?_

 _\- Hum. Nous sommes forts, puissants, nous possédons une génétique parfaitement sélectionnée pour le combat, ce qui est très utile en temps de guerre, lorsqu'on est sous l'empire de Freeza. La plupart du temps, les femelles accouraient lorsqu'elles nous voyaient apparaître dans les bordels, en espérant passer du bon temps, mais aussi peut-être découvrir une compatibilité entre nos gênes. C'était rare, mais malheureusement, ça arrivait, et un hybride pouvait parfois voir le jour._

 _\- Un hybride ? Un enfant avec le sang mêlé, tu veux dire ?_

 _\- Hitos, avait-il corrigé. Ou bâtard, si tu préfères, mais le terme est faible. C'est le mot utilisé par le peuple Saiyen pour désigner ce genre de monstruosité._

 _Il avait fait une pause. Bulma s'était redressée un peu pour mieux étudier son visage impassible._

 _\- Monstruosité... Végéta, c'est un enfant, quand même !_

 _\- Le rejeton issu de l'accouplement d'un Saiyen avec une espèce différente de la nôtre était toujours médiocre, pitoyable, répugnant et sans aucune qualité de combattant, avait-il craché, dégoûté. Si la naissance d'un hybride était gratifiante pour la femelle, pour nous, c'était plutôt une honte. Nous ne leur accordions même pas de place dans notre hiérarchie. Pour nous, ils n'étaient pas des Saiyens._

 _\- Et... il y a un lien avec le fait que tu repoussais les femmes ?_

 _\- Une fois ma planète réduite en cendres, moi, Nappa et Raditz étions les derniers représentants de notre espèce. Nous n'avions donc plus vraiment le choix de nous contenter des femelles provenant d'autres espèces si l'envie de sexe nous prenait. Ces deux-là se foutaient bien de se retrouver avec un Hitos. Pas moi._

 _Bulma, tout à coup très curieuse, s'abreuvait de ses paroles, sa respiration légèrement accélérée, sa jalousie complètement oubliée et son intérêt entièrement voué aux propos de Végéta._

 _\- Pour moi, un Saiyen de classe un, un prince, avec d'aussi bonnes qualités de combattant, la simple idée de mélanger mon sang avec celui d'une Saiyenne de classe inférieure est considérée comme une offense. Je te laisse t'imaginer ce que je pense de m'accoupler avec une espèce différente de la mienne. La majorité du temps, je repoussais celles qui me faisaient des avances, parce qu'elles ne méritaient pas mon attention, mais aussi pour éviter de me retrouver avec un immonde rejeton. Il m'est arrivé, par quatre fois exactement, de m'être laissé tenter par mes envies charnelles. À chaque fois, j'ai dû me montrer très... préventif._

 _La dernière phrase avait soudainement fait naître une pointe de doute dans l'esprit de Bulma. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de contraception, quelque chose lui disait que Végéta ne faisait pas usage de la prévention de la même manière que le commun des mortels._

 _\- ... préventif... ? avait-elle balbutié._

 _\- Humm. Je les ai tuées._

 _Bulma s'était senti blêmir. Dans ces quatre petits mots assemblés les uns après les autres, il avait balayé tout ses doutes les plus affreux. Végéta avait pivoté sa tête sur le côté et l'avait observé d'une drôle de façon. Partagé, incertain, il avait longuement hésité avant de poursuivre._

 _\- Juste après l'unique relation que j'ai eue avec elles. Toutes les trois._

 _\- T-trois ? bredouilla-t-elle, encore sous le choc de sa révélation. Mais tu as dit qua..._

 _\- La quatrième est assise devant moi._

 _Elle retint son souffle. Elle n'était pas certaine d'aimer le ton menaçant et le sérieux que Végéta avait utilisé pour lui révéler qu'il avait délibérément éliminé toutes ses partenaires précédentes afin d'éviter de se retrouver avec un enfant au sang mêlé. Avait-il voulu, à travers ses paroles et son attitude, lui rappeler ses intentions de la tuer le moment venu ? Peut-être. Mais en même temps, ne venait-il pas de lui avouer, par le fait-même, et peut importait la raison, qu'elle était l'unique femme qu'il avait gardée en vie après le sexe ?_

 _Tout deux savaient pourtant que l'union entre un humain et un Saiyen était possible, le petit Gohan en était la preuve vivante._

 _Bulma avait froncé les sourcils, soucieuse, tentée par l'idée de fuir le plus vite possible cet homme, si proche, si rassurant, mais si dangereux et imprévisible à la fois. Pendant un bref instant, juste après ses aveux, elle avait eu peur. De ce qu'il lui avait dit. De lui. Un sentiment qui s'était probablement reflété dans ses yeux et qui était peut-être l'origine de l'hésitation de Végéta, un moment plus tôt._

 _Sans perdre de son sérieux, ce dernier avait alors tendu la main vers elle pour la poser sur sa hanche._

 _\- Viens par-là, avait-il murmuré en l'attirant vers lui._

 _Elle avait instinctivement suivi le mouvement qu'il avait initié et s'était étendue à ses côtés en enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou puissant du Saiyen pour y retrouver le réconfort qui n'aurait jamais dû exister, éclipsant l'envie de s'éloigner ainsi que ses doutes au passage._

 _\- Tu sais que tu peux parfois me faire peur ?_

 _\- Enfin, tu dis quelque chose de sensé._

 _\- Tu es fou, avait-elle fini par glisser contre sa peau._

 _\- Pas autant que toi, avait-il grogné en poussant son nez dans ses cheveux._ *****


End file.
